HEROES
by Lsamudraputra
Summary: Orochimaru, seorang ayah yang penuh misteri, menjadikan Naruto sebagai pembunuh untuk menuntaskan balas dendam atas kematian orangtua kandungnya. Siapa sangka, kebenaran mulai terkuak. Kebohongan yang di dendangkan perlahan terkoyak. Siapa pembunuh Minato & Kushina yang sebenarnya? Terungkap! S.A.C vs Heroes memasuki masa gencatan senjata! Fiksi sialan ini TAMAT!
1. Chapter 1

Mizuki berdiri santai menatap arus sungai kecil dibawah jembatan beton di sisi kota. Jarang orang yang melintas disini padahal sepoi angin sangat manja membelai kulit. Ditangannya mengengam sepucuk surat berisi tulisan singkat yang memerintahkan ia kemari untuk menanyakan sesuatu. Ia merasa penasaran, bagaimana surat itu ada di ruang guru padahal ruang guru tak pernah sepi.

Dengan raut wajah mengejek, ia melempar surat itu ke sungai. Arus tenang sungai membawa surat itu dan Mizuki merasakan kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya.

"Ah.. kau sudah datang..." Mizuki berbalik dan tak melihat siapapun. Ia mendongak dan tersenyum mengejek, "Apa maksudmu menyuruhku kesini?"

Seorang hero berdiri terbalik dibawah jembatan. Ia terjun bebas dan salto lalu memijakkan kaki dengan sempurna di tanah. "Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku ingin bertanya tentang peristiwa yang terjadi 18 tahun lalu..."

Mizuki mengamati hero yang melangkah ke arahnya, menggunakan topeng porselen dengan corak rubah, mizuki tak bisa melihat jelas siapa dibalik topeng itu. "Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu..."

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh..." jawab hero bertopeng rubah itu, "Jika kau tak mengerti apa yang kubicarakan, maka kau takkan kesini, investigator Mizuki."

Hero itu berdiri tegak beberapa meter dihadapan Mizuki. "Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina."

Telinga mizuki menajam saat mendengar kedua nama tersebut. Ia meyakini bahwa hero didepannya berumur remaja. Hero dengan tinggi sekitar 170 cm itu berambut jabrik hitam dengan bidang bahu lebar. Menggunakan jeans berwarna hitam dan koas putih polos berlengan panjang serta menggunakan sepatu _converse_ warna hitam putih.

Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangan dikedua sisi tubuh. Mizuki bisa membaca kemarahan dari gestur tubuh pemuda dihadapannya. "Kenapa mereka dibunuh?"

"Saat itu aku hanyalah seorang petugas S.A.C, bukan investigator, dan apa yang kulakuakn adalah perintah dari atasannku..." Mizuki menjawab enteng.

"Siapa atasanmu?"

"Ouhh... kau begitu penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada 18 tahun yang lalu, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

Mizuki mengambil tas sandangnya lalu beranjak pergi, "Aku tak bisa menceritakan hal itu padamu, aku bukanlah investigator lagi, kini aku hanya seorang guru SMA yang mengajar matematika..."

"Aku akan memaksamu berbicara." Nada tenang milik hero itu berubah gahar.

Mizuki mengambil sesuatu dalam tasnya, sebuah injektor.

"Berhenti atau kucincang tubuhmu!" ancam hero yang ditinnggal pergi oleh Mizuki.

Mizuki tetap berjalan sambil diam-diam menyuntikan injeksi dengan cairan berwarna kuning itu ke lengannya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Siapa kau? Dan apa urusanmu dengan peristiwa 18 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Mizuki.

"Siapa empat orang lainnya?" hero itu balik bertanya.

Mizuki terkejut, hero didepannya bisa tahu pasti bahwa dulu timnya berjumlah 5 orang. Namun dengan tenang ia berbalik dan tertawa. "Ahaha.." Mizuki memegang perutnya, "AHAHAHAHA..."

Dari punggung pemuda dengan topeng rubah itu muncul rantai yang menggeliat bak ular. Satu disisi kiri dan satu di sisi kanan. Pemuda itu membuka telapak tangannya sejajar dada dan muncul dengan cepat bola transparan berwarna biru muda yang berputar dan menghasilkan bunyi seperti desingan mesin bor.

"Sudah kuduga... saat itu.. bayi Kushina menghilang..." dalam hitungan detik tubuh Mizuki berubah kekar dan berotot. Cakar besi tumbuh dari kedua tangannya dan raut wajanhya juga berubah seperti harimau lengkap dengan warna kulit yang berbuah corak-corak loreng.

Hero itu berlari dengan cepat dan mencoba menghantamkan bola biru itu ke perut Mizuki, namun Mizuki lebih dahulu menangkap pergelangan tangan kanan yang mengontrol bola transparan dengan daya rusak cukup besar itu.

Bola biru itu tiba-tiba menghilang namun hero itu menyeringai dibalik topengnya, tangan kiri yang mengantung bebas segera membentuk bola itu dengan cepat kembali, Mizuki tercengang karena kurang dari dua detik bola tersebut sudah kembali berputar ditangan kiri lawannya. Hero itu dengan sengaja menjatuhkan bolah itu ke tanah dan menghasilkan ledakan besar.

Setelah asap sisa ledakan menghilang, Mizuki dan hero itu sudah kembali berdiri dengan jarah belasan meter.

"Hebat, kuakui _rasengan_ milikmu jauh lebih hebat dari milik Minato, Minato butuh waktu sekitar 5 sampai sepuluh detik untuk membuat _rasengan_..." Puji Mizuki pada lawannya. Sesaat setelah itu cakar pada kedua tangan memanjang sekitar 30 cm. "Berikan aku suasana pertarungan yang menarik..."

Hero itu bediri tenang dengan kedua rantai yang menuju arah Mizuki. "Dasar... bermulut besar..." kedua rantai dengan ujung runcing berbentuk pedang tanpa gagang itu memanjang dengan sangat cepat dan menuju Mizuki.

"HAHAHAHA! BERIKAN AKU SUASANA NOSTALGIA ITU!" Mizuki menangkis satu rantai dengan cakarnya dan melompat ke belakang untuk menghindari rantai lainnya.

Hero itu berlari dengan kedua rantai yamg terus menyerang Mizuki bertubi-tubi, Mizuki sedikit kewalahan menangkis seranagan rantai yang sangat cepat, berusaha mencari celah untuk menangkap salah satu rantai.

Bingo!

Mizuki berhasil mengakap satu rantai dan menarik rantai itu dengan cepat ke arahnya. Satu sentakan bertenaga itu menarik hero bertopeng rubah ke arahnya dan langsung disambut dengan cakarnya. Hero itu membelalakan mata dan rantai satunya menacap kuat ketanah untuk menahan lajunya.

Ujur cakar Mizuki hanya berjarak seangin dari kepalanya, hero itu memberi tendangan berputar namun Mizuki lebih sigap dengan merunduk dan memberi satu tebasan pada tubuh hero itu. Bukan hero namanya jika tak punya kemampuan gesit diatas rata-rata manusia normal. Ia lebih cepat mundur namun tetap saja tiga garis cakaran besar merobak bagian depan tubuhnya. Meski tak dalam tetap saja darah merembes dan membasahi bajunya. Mizuki menatap senang cakar besinya lalu menjilati darah yang tertinggal disana.

"UWAA! APA INI?! SANGAT ENAK!" Mizuki kegirangan saat menjilati darah tersebut.

Hero itu kembali berlari ke arah Mizuki dengan kedua rantai yang siap menyerang, begitu pula Mizuki juga berlari dengan kecepatan penuh dengan cakar yang siap mencabik. Saling serang dan tangkis tak terelakkan, tubuh Mizuki tercabik disana sini tapi adu kecepatan dan adu tajam masih terjadi hinnga hero itu mendapat celah merunduk dan memberikan pukulan pada perut Mizuki.

Mizuki terlempar beberapa meter kebelakang, namun sebelum terlempar Mizuki sempat memegang satu ranatai hero itu.

Hero itu kembali membelalakan mata, "Sial! Lagi?"

Mizuki menarik dengan kuat dan melayangkan tubuh hero itu ke arah jembatan.

**Blaamm!**

Tubuh hero itu menancap dalam beton lalu terjatuh bak kapas dari atas, Mizuki berlari ke arah jatuhnya hero dan bersiap dengan cakarnya.

Hero itu tersadar dengan cepat dan dengan kedua rantai yang kini lebih dahulu melesat ketanah ia gunakan sebagai penahan agar tubuhnya tak jatuh berdebam. Ia memusatkan tenaga pada rantai yang kini ia gunakan sebagai pelontar, pemuda itu terbang melesat bak roket ke arah Mizuki dan menyarangkan _rasengan_ yang entah kapan tercipta di tangan kanannya.

Kini giliran Mizuki terseret belasan meter dan sebagian tubuhnya terbenam di tanah. Satu rantai melilit kakinya dan mengangkat tubuh Mizuki lalu melemparkannya kedalam sungai. Rantai itu kembali mengambil tubuh Mizuki yang bersimbah darah mengapung disungai lalu melemparkannya ke jembatan.

**Blaarm!**

"Itulah bedanya manusia denga hero, tubuh lemahmu tak bisa menghadapi benturan seperti itu..." Ujar hero tersebut.

Mizuki merasakan seluruh tulang belualngnya remuk saat dihantamkan ke sisi jembatan beton. Tubuhnya melayang kebawah namun rantai lawannya terlebih dahulu membelit satu kakinya dan rantai itu memendek.

Jarak telah dipersingkat dan kini Mizuki tergantung terbalik dihadapan hero itu.

"Katakan padaku... siapa empat atasanmu dan dimana mereka sekarang?"

Satu rantai terhunus dihadapan Mizuki, "Jika kau tak mau bicara, kupastikan tubuhmu terbelah." Ancam hero bertopeng rubah itu.

"Akasuna Sasori..."

"Lalu?"

Mizuki dengan tenaga yang tersisa menebas kepala hero itu namun hero tersebut lebih dahulu melompat mundur dan lilitan rantai pada kaki Mizuki spontan terlepas.

Mizuki tertatih berdiri dan terkejut saat ia mendapati topeng pada hero itu pecah akibat tebasan cakar besinya. Sosok itu akhirnya terlihat jelas dan kerongkongan Mizuki tercekat karena terkejut.

"Ka-kau...?!"

"Katakan padaku... siapa lagi atasanmu, Mizuki-_sensei_?"

Mizuki tertawa, "Nilai matematikamu amat buruk.. kau harus tahu itu..."

Satu rantai menghujam tubuh Mizuki. Ujung rantai yang berbentuk seperti pedang menancap diperut Mizuki. Guru matematika itu terbatuk dan menyemburkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Carilah sendiri.. Na-"

Satu ujung rantai dengan cepat menebas kepala Mizuki sebelum Mizuki selesai memanggil nama asli hero itu.

Leher tanpa kepala itu memuncratkan darah segar teramat banyak. Hero itu berjalan mendekati kepala Mizuki yang teregelatak sembari menatap dingin. "Aku akan mencari sendiri tanpa kau suruh... balas dendam ini baru dimulai.."

_Rasengan_ tercipta ditangan kanan, hero itu menjatuhkan _rasengan_ tepat di kepala Mizuki yang tercerabut.

Ia berbalik dan menatap loksi pertarungannya. Matanya menatap ke satu titik, titik dimana darahnya tercecer akibat tebasan cakar Mizuki, lalu _rasengan_ kembali tercipta di kedua tangannya.

"Bagiku, takkan ada jalan kembali..." Hero itu berjalan tenang ke arah dimananya darahnya berceceran. Ia dengan santai menginjak tubuh tak bernyawa Mizuki.

"Kalian menyombongkan diri sebagai manusia..." ia kembali bermonolog.

Satu rantai melilit tubuh Mizuki dan melempar mayat itu ke sungai lalu kedua rantai itu memendek dan terus menciut ke pungung hero tersebut lalu benar benar menghilang terbenam dibawah kulit. Hero itu berhenti melangkah dan menatap darahnya yang berceceran di tanah.

"Aku..." hero itu menghantamkan kedua _rasengan_ itu ke tanah, "AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA!"

**BLAAARRMMMM!**

* * *

**HEROES**

**Chapter one**

"**A teenager with wings revenge"**

* * *

Pagi yang terlihat damai, seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan model acak-acakan berjalan dengan kedua tangan disaku. Derap langkah terjejak pada trotoar ditepi hingar bingar kendaraan. Pemuda 18 tahun itu memecah lautan manusia yang berseberangan arah.

Tertunduk dalam meski mata terbuka, pikiran sang pemuda dirajam gaung dalam kepalanya.

"_Ini adalah awal dari misi balas dendammu..."_

Laju langkahnya kini berbelok menuju arah sekolah. Pemuda dengan celana hitam dasar dan kemeja putih berlapis _vest_ mahal dari sekolah elite masih digema oleh ancaman dalam pikirannya.

"_Tiga hal yang harus kau pegang erat, jangan berteman dekat karena teman hanya akan menghalangi langkahmu, jangan percaya pada siapapun karena mereka yang terpercayalah yang akan menikamu dari belakang,dan jangan pernah untuk jatuh cinta.. cinta hanya akan membuatmu lemah."_

Pemuda berkulit putih dengan perawakan tinggi itu mendongak kelangit dan bisik-bisik ancam senyap di indera pendengarnya.

"_Jika kau melanggar semua itu, kau dan juga lingkuganmu akan bersimbah darah!"_

Sebuah helaan berat terhembus diringi gumaman, "Baiklah... ayah..."

Dan bola mata senada langit itu menangkap gambar nyata gerbang sekolah Konohagakuen yang sudah tak jauh dari hadapannya. Wajah dengan garis tegas itu berubah jenaka dengan senyum simpul mempesona. Derap langkah santai berayun belasan kaki hingga terhenti tepat dihadapan seorang gadis berambut panjang sepinggang dan dikuncir.

Pemuda itu menatap kedalam jauh hijau manik si gadis, sepertinya roh wanita dengan warna rambut mencolok itu tak ditempat. "Halo, nona..." pemuda itu mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan wajah gadis merah muda.

"Halo..."

Si gadis hanya berdiri mematung menatap ke satu arah.

"Oi... oi..."

Dan pemuda yang dilingkupi keheranan itu mengikuti arah pandang si gadis. Terlempar jauh ke sisi gerbang, salah satu mobil mewah baru saja berhenti dan seorang pemuda turun sesaat setelah sopir membuka pintu untuknya. Setelah membungkuk hormat, sopir kembali masuk kedalam mobil dan membawa kendaraan itu menjauh dari lingkungan sekolah.

Pemuda dengan kulit putih pucat, berambut raven dengan model _spike_ tepat dibelakang kepala dan poni panjang yang terjuntai di disis kiri dan kanan wajah. Entah kenapa, saat pemuda itu mulai mengangkatkan kaki, semilir angin mengelilingi si pemuda berambut raven itu, satu tangan tersemat dalm saku dan sepoi angin membuat poni di kedua sisi wajahnya bergoyang lembut. Ketampanan yang berlebihan, super duper kaya, _smart_, _cool_ dan semua _image_ pria keren menempel jelas pada pemuda itu.

"Oh.. Jadi itu yang membuatmu mematung seperti tiang listrik?" kini pemuda berambut hitam itu menoleh kembali pada gadis merah muda. "Aaaah... Kau belum sadar rupanya!"

Menautkan jempol dan jari tengahnya, pemuda itu menjetikkan jari tengah pada kening gadis yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Aww! Breng- kau?"

"Kau sudah sadar..." pemuda itu melirik _tagname_ pada dada sebelah kiri si gadis, "Musim semi? Bunga Sakura?"

"Jangan di _translate_, namaku Haruno Sakura.. kau murid pindahan itu kan? Nabu...ro? Norubo?" si gadis mencoba melirik ke seluruh _vest_ lawan bicaranya, namun tak ada _tagname_ tersemat.

"Naruto.. Uzumaki Naruto..." Naruto merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya, "Hehehe... aku lupa memasang ini..." cengiran lima jari terhias sembari ia memasang _tagname_ pada dadanya.

"Oh... Ahaha..." Sakura melepas tawa renyah, "Kukira namamu mirip dengan tokoh utama komik super KW1 dari Indonesia..Naburo."

"Hah?" Naruto tidak mengerti maksud pembicaraan Sakura. "Pipimu merah tuh!" Naruto beranjak mengacuhkan Sakura.

Sakura mengikuti langkah Naruto dan berjalan sejajar disisinya, "Anak baru... jangan salah paham.. ini bukan karena aku bertemu denganmu-"

"Ya.. aku tahu.." Potong Naruto cepat, "Karena Sasuke kan..."

"Aissh..." Sakura pura-pura memasang wajah sinis.

"Dikeningmu yang seukuran lapangan sepakbola itu sudah tercetak jelas tulisan aku cinta mati padamu sasuke-_kun_ ku oh sasuke-_kun_ ku, _capslock_ dan _bold_ pasti!"

Bugh!

"Awch!" Naruto meringis memegang kepalanya yang diberi bogem mentah oleh Sakura.

"Kau.. anak baru sialan! Berani-beraninya kau mengejekku..." urat nadi di pelipis Sakura tercetak jelas dan berkedut cepat, "Mau kuhajar, hah?!"

Sakura melongok ke kiri dan kekanan, tanpa sadar mereka berdua sudah melewati gerbang dan berada di lorong menuju kelas mereka, beberapa siswi berbisik bisik sambil melirik ke arah mereka berdua, tiba-tiba Sakura merasa jengah, "Hei! Naburo! Aku tak mau timbul gosip gara-gara kebetulan jalan denganmu," Sakura berbalik dengan mengibaskan rambutnya, "Huh! Aku _nggak_ mau jalan dengamu, _tau_!"

Naruto mengelus bekas tinjuan Sakura, "Memangnya yang _ngajak_ kamu jalan _bareng_ tadi siapa coba?"

Biru langit itu menatap punggung gadis musim semi dan elok mahkota merah muda.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Iruka membuka pintu kelas 3C dan suasana gaduh seketika menjadi senyap. Berjalan menuju meja guru Iruka menyapa dan bertanya apakah semua siswa hadir dalam pertemuan kali ini. Setelah absensi selesai, Iruka memerintahkan anak didiknya membuka file pada _tablet_ 7 _inchies_ yang tersedia di masing-masing meja.

Iruka sendiri menghidupkan layar monitor 120 _inchies_ yang terpajang di depan kelas, sekolah elite ini tak lagi menggunakan papan tulis atau buku sebagau alat bantu pembelajaran. Kemajuan teknologi digunakan sebaik mungkin dalam proses belajar mengajar.

Jumlah murid dalam kelas hanya 20 orang, satu baris berisi 4 orang dengan lima saf ke belakang. Naruto duduk paling belakang dan paling pinggir tepat disamping jendela. Didepannya duduk Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang mampu membuat para wanita histeris, bahkan jika Sasuke mengupil sekalipun. Disamping Naruto duduk Haruno Sakura dan disamping Sakura seorang wanita cantik mirip boneka barbie sedang memakai _lipgloss_ pada bibirnya yang sexy, Yamanaka Ino. Nara Shikamarulah berada paling pinggir tepat di sisi dinding, meletakan kepalanya pada meja lipat didepannya.

Didepan Ino duduk sahabatnya yang gembul, Akimichi Chouji yang asyik memainkan game subway surfaces di _gadegt_-nya. Chouji baru saja akan bersorak setelah berhasil menyelesaikan misi sulit sebelum Iruka mengambil _gadget_ Chouji dan melotot pada siswa paling tambung di kelas itu.

"Buka _received file kalian_, aku mengirim via _bluetooth_ materi kita kali ini." Instruksi Iruka. " Perhatikan kedepan... " Iruka menekan beberapa tombol pada monitor _touchscreen_ untuk memutar sebuah video.

Sakura menoleh kesamping, "Ino! tutup bedakmu itu dan perhatikan ke depan."

Ino membuang nafas kesal, "Cih! Mentang-mentang kau ketua kelas, _dekorin_!"

Naruto menendang pelan kaki kursi Sakura. Tidak ada kaki meja karena meja lipat tersambung jadi satu dengan sandaran tangan di sisi kiri kursi. "Oi _pingky_! Mau jalan denganku nanti pulang sekolah?"

"Kemana?" Sakura spontan bertanya.

"Mall..." Jawab Naruto.

Sakura mengangkat alis pertanda tak mengerti maksud Naruto.

"Akan kubelikan kau seperangkat kosmetik agar kau terlihat feminim..." Naruto menyeringai senang, "Dan juga..." Naruto membuat gestur memompa dada dengan kedua tangannya, "Akan kubelikan sebuah alat yang membuatmu menjadi wanita seutuhnya."

Sakura reflek menyilangkan kedau tanganya di dada dengan pipi bersemu merah, namun Naruto belum selesai menggoda Sakura. "Hei lihatlah Ino..." Naruto kembali melakukan gerakan untuk mengambarkan lekukan tubuh Ino yang sangat sempurna dimata lelaki, "Dan lihatkah kau..." ejek Naruto dengan mengambarkan gerakan tegak lurus, "Satu-satunya lekukan tubuhmu hanya di hidungmu yang mancung, selebihnya.._nope_."

"KAU MAU MATI, SIALAN!" Sakura berteriak marah.

"Apa?" Iruka bertanya dari depan.

Seluruh siswa terdiam dan semua pasang mata terpaku pada siswi yang barusan berteriak.

"Ups!" Sakura meneguk ludah dengan susah dan keringat dingin bercucuran. Naruto mengatupkan kedua tangan dimulut agar tawanya tak pecah menggelegar . Ino bertopang dagu dan berkata pelan pada diri sendiri, "Dimana kau letakkan otakmu barusan, _dekorin_?"

"Haruno-_san_, Apa kau baru saja berdoa agar aku mati?" Iruka bertanya dengan wajah kesal.

Sakura menundukkan kepala dengan dalam, "Maaf _sensei_, saya tak bermaksud mengatakkan hal itu pada Anda... maafkan saya."

"Lalu?" suara Iruka makin meninggi.

"Maafkan saya _sensei_..." Sakura makin menunduk dalam.

"Jangan Iruka _sensei_... " suara Chouji memecah ketegangan di kelas, "Aku malah berharap yang mati adalah Mizuki _sensei_..."

Naruto terkejut dengan pernyataan super gila teman kelasnya itu, ia menoleh ke arah Chouji dan merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Ganti saja doamu, Sakura, aku tidak suka metamatika, bukankah setelah kelas sejarah kita ada kelas kelas matematika dengan Mizuki-_sensei_.. iya kan?" tukas Chouji tanpa dosa. Namun seluruh siswa di kelas itu merinding melihat Iruka yang memerah marah.

Ino dengan keras menepuk kepala belakang Chouji, "Apa kau tak bisa membaca situasi, gendut?! Kau ini polos atau bodoh?!"

Chouji mengelus kepala belakangnya. Naruto menghea nafas lega mendengar lanjutan dari perkataan Chouji, lau ia memanggil rekannya itu. "Oi Chouji, aku juga tak suka matematika..."

Chouji mengangkat tangan dan mereka berdua _high-five_ jauh di udara.

Iruka menggebrak meja guru, "PERHATIKAN PELAJARAN ATAU KU USIR KALIAN DAN NILAI F UNTUK AKHIR SEMESTER!"

Kemarahn Iruka berhasil membuat situasi kelas kembali kondusif, Iruka memijit kepalanya yang pening melihat kelakuan anak didiknya, saat matanya tertuju ke ujung kelas, Iruka meraskan bahwa tekanan darah tingginya kembali kumat.

"OI SHIKAMARU!"

Ino cepat tanggap lalu menendang kaki kursi Shikamaru berkali-kali, "Oi setan! Cepat bangun!"

Shikamaru mengangkat kepala dengan wajah keruh khas orang bangun tidur. Ia menguap lebar dan mengangkat kedua tangan untuk meregangkan persendiannya. Iruka benar-benar kalap lalu mengambil _gadget_ yang ada di meja dan melemparkannya ke arah Shikamaru.

"Aww!" Shikamaru mengusap keningnya sementara Chouji berlari ke arah Shikamaru untuk menyelamatkan _gadget_-nya.

Shikamaru terjungkal kebelakang, ia merintih kesakitan dengan rasa sakit setara diseruduk kuda sementara Chouji lebih menyelamatkan _handphone_-nya yang tercerai berai dilantai.

"Oh.. tidak.. _Handphone_-ku..." lirih Chouji dengan kesedihan teramat dalam.

"BERDIRI DI LUAR KELAS! SHIKAMARU! CHOUJI! SAKURA!" nafas Iruka terengah-engah karena marah dan ketiga anak didiknya dengan pasrah keluar kelas, "KAU JUGA, INO!"

Iruka kembali berteriak.

"Hah? Kenapa saya juga ikut dihukum, _sensei_?" Ino mengajukan banding.

"Berhentilah membuka situs belanja _online_ saat pelajaran sedang berlangsung!"

"Aa.. ua.. sensei~" Ino merajuk manja.

"KELUAR!"" bentak Iruka tanpa kompromi.

"Aiiishh!" Ino keluar dengan kesal dan menghentakan kaki dengan keras sebagai bentuk protes.

Guru sejarah dengan bekas luka melintang di hidung itu mengambil remote AC dan menaikkan intensitas suhu dingin agar gerahnya menghilang.

Iruka mengambil nafas dan membuangnya perlahan, "Aigoo... kenapa kalian senakal ini..." Iruka menekan tombol _play_ pada video yang tadi sempat ia tunda, "Perhatikan ke depan... kali ini materi kita tentang hero..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HEADQUARTERS OF SPCEIAL ARMY COMMANDO (S.A.C)**

**Archive room.**

Orochimaru meneliti satu persatu rak pada ruang arsip di kantor pusat S.A.C, telunjuknya menelaah satu persatu urutan map tebal yang disusun seperti buku. Ruangan layaknya perpustakaan itu sepi oleh petugas S.A.C, hanya Orochimaru seorang yang berada didalam dan berdiri di lorong rak dengan kode merah, _secret mission_.

Ekspresi berbuah kaget saat ia melihat kejanggalan pada susuanan map berwarna merah dihadapannya. Ia bergumam sembari telunjuknya berjalan mengikuti sususan map, "SM 160489, SM160490, SM 160491, SM160493, SM160494..."

Raut wajah nan angkuh itu sedikit meringsut heran, "SM 160492, file itu... tidak ada disini?"

"Kapten!"

Orochimaru kaget dan langsung berbalik kebelakang, ia mendapati anak buahnya berdiri dengan raut wajah keheranan, "Anda mencari apa disini, Kapt?"

"Oh.. bukan apa-apa..." Orochimaru menjawab tenang.

"Kizashi-_sama_ meminta Anda untuk datang ke ruangan beliau..."

Orochimaru berjalan melewati anak buahnya tanpa kata. Anak buahnya mengerutkan kening dan bergumam sendiri, "Apa yang dicarinya disini?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ratusan tahun yang lalu, 9 meteor jatuh ke bumi. Semua meteor jatuh di tempat yang berbeda. Kegemparan dari masyarakat tak terelakkan. Kepanikan massal terjadi di berbagai belahan bumi. Mereka mengatakan bahwa kiamat akan segera terjadi. Sebagian masyarakat percaya makhluk asing menyerang bumi. Sekte sesat penyembah alien melakukan bunuh diri massal karena mereka beranggapan bahwa hari penjemputan telah tiba._

_Tak ada sisa batuan asing atau pecahan pesawat alien sekalipun. Kerajaan-kerajaan yang berkuasa pada saat itu segera mengontrol situasi. Di asia, 4 meteor jatuh di tempat yang berbeda. Disnati Qing melakukan penyelidikan namun tak mendapat hasil. Kerajaan Majapahit sendiri sebagai kerajaan terbesar kedua di Asia setelah dinasti Qing juga tak mendapat apapun dari lokasi jatuhnya meteor. Benua eropa juga diliputi kegemparan. Beberapa meteor diduga jatuh di luasnya samudra._

_Dari lokasi jatuhnya meteor hanya tampak lubang menganga dengan diameter puluhan meter. Namun beberapa hari setelah itu, masyarakat kerap melihat wujud monster. Mereka beramai-ramai memburu monster itu hingga ke hutan-hutan namun monster itu tak pernah ditemukan._

_Sejak saat itu, muncul orang-orang dengan kekuatan super. Zaman dahulu mereka dianggap penyihir, jelmaan siluman, atau roh jahat. Sebagian lagi menyembah mereka dan menyebut mereka sebagai dewa. Berbagai kejadian yang tak bisa ditangkap logika manusia saat itu terus terjadi di berbagai belahan bumi. Manusia yang bisa terbang, manusia yang bisa mengendalikan api, manusia yang mengendalikan air, manusia yang tahan senjata tajam, dan berbagai kekuatan aneh lainnya._

_Hingga kini para ilmuwan hanya bisa berspekulasi atat keterkaitan jatuhnya ke sembilan meteor itu dengan munculnya orang-orang berkekuatan super. Meski belum bisa di konfirmasi, dugaan terkuat para ilmuwan adalah 'sesuatu' yang jatuh itu menimbulkan efek radiasi dan manusia yang terkena efek dari pancaran radiasi tersebut mengalami perubahan pada bentuk fisik, kekuatan fisik hingga kekuatan psikis maupun spiritual._

_Kini, roda generasi terus berputar, manusia dengan kekuatan aneh itu muncul dengan berbagai sebutan di beberapa tempat. Mereka dinamai Mutant, beberapa negara memberi nama mereka Parasyte, zombie, black angel dan sebagian lainnya memanggil mereka dengan..._

_Hero._

Iruka menekan tombol _pause_ dan memberi keterangan pada video yang baru saja ia putar, "Itu adalah asal-asul hero menurut sejarah.. kalian pasti sangat tertarik dengan hal ini.. silahkan bertanya."

Salah seorang siswi mengangkat tangan, "Kenapa disini mereka dinamai dengan hero, _sensei_?"

Iruka memberi jawaban, "Hero berasal dari bahasa inggris, _Hero_ berarti pahlawan. Namun ini adalah kalimat satir, mereka diberi nama pahlawan karena perilaku mereka yang amat merugikan masyarakat. Dengan nama ini, masyarakat kita mengejek mereka bahwa mereka hanyalah binatang perusak. Manusia dan hero berbeda, catat itu baik-baik..."

"Kenapa mereka diburu oleh manusia di berbagai tempat? Kenapa mereka tak bisa berdampingan dengan kita?" salah seorang siswa mengajukan tanya.

"Benar _sensei_," siswa lain menimpali,"Bukankah mereka keren, Kekuatan super , Hah? Superman? Batman?"

"Nyatanya mereka tak menggunakan kekuatan mereka untuk kebaikan..." Jawab Iruka, "mereka menyalahgunakan kekuatan mereka untuk melakukan kejahatan diberbagai belahan dunia dan berusaha menjadikan pihak dominan di bumi ini."

Iruka menampilkan salah satu slide dokumen pada layar, "Menurut catatan dari resmi S.A.C, 573 nyawa melayang seantero negeri karena dibunuh oleh hero, catatan ini tidak termasuk dengan banyaknya anggota S.A.C yang terbunuh saat menjalankan tugas."

Iruka kembali melanjutkan,"Mereka takkan bisa hidup berdampingan di bumi ini bersama kita, dengan memiliki kekuatan di atas rata-rata dan jauh dari batas manusia normal, mereka menjadi makhluk angkuh, sombong, dan merasa berkuasa, lalu berusaha mendominasi bumi sebagai kediaman mereka. Akhirnya dibentuklah polisi khusus untuk menangani mereka, di negara kita polisi khusus itu dinamai komando polisi spesial atau lebih dikenal dengan S.A.C..."

Sasuke dengan seksama mendengarkan penjelasan Iruka. Naruto berselonjor santai dan menampilkan mimik tak berminat pada materi pelajaran.

"Bersyukur, populasi mereka semakin menyusut dan kini mereka hidup dengan cara baru.. mereka hidup secara sembunyi-sembunyi dan berbaur dengan manusia." Ujar Iruka.

"Lalu bagaimana seonggok hero bisa hidup di dunia?" Iruka bertanya pada anak didiknya.

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah Iruka saat gurunya tersebut mengatakan 'seonggok hero' dengan mimik menahan mual. Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tinjunya. Naruto memilih menatap keluar jendela meski tak ada siapa-siapa di halaman sekolah.

"Lihat _file_ yang kukirm tadi, disana ada skema DNA." Iruka mengambil pulpen khusus seukuran spidol lalu menuliskan sesuati di monitor layar sentuh. "DNA, _deoxyribonucleic acid_."

Semua siswa memerhatikan skema DNA di tablet mereka, "Biomolekul ini menyimpan dan menyandi instruksi genetika dari setipa organisme dan virus. DNA merupakan asam nukleat bersamaan dengan protein dan karbohidrat, dan untuk hero, DNA mereka disisipi sesuatu yang disebut... _chakra_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Masuk!"

Kizashi mempersilahkan Orochimaru masuk sesaat setelah mendengar ketukan pintu. Ia memberikan gestur untuk Orochimaru mendekat ke meja kerjanya dan menunggu sesaat. Di samping Orochimaru sudah berdiri terlebih dahulu kapten dari divisi lain, Yamato.

"Kau boleh pergi Yamato..." Kizashi mengambil map yang ada dimejanya lalu memberikan pada Yamato.

Orochimaru sempat melirik map itu dan ia yakin seyakin-yakinya bahwa cover map merah itu bertuliskan _Secret Mission_ 160492\. Map yang mengilang di arsip misi rahasia.

"Jaga ini.. mengerti?" Kizashi memberikan perintah pada Yamato.

Yamato menjawab dengan kesanggupan lalu membungkuk hormat dan meninggakan ruangan komandannya. Sesaat setelah pintu tertutup Orochimaru bertanya perihal maksud pemanggilannya.

"Tim investigasi lapangan sudah menemukan mayat yang ada di muara, itu adalah salah satu mantan investigator kita, Mizuki."

Orochimaru mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Ia dibunuh dengan sadis oleh salah satu hero yang belum kita ketahui siapa, lokasi pertarungannya ada di sisi kota, dibawah jembatan." Kizashi kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku ingin kau memimpin misi kali ini, cari siapa pembunuh Mizuki dan apa maksud dari semua ini..."

"Siap, Komandan!" Orochimaru menunduk memberi hormat.

"Dan..." Kizashi menghentikan gerkan Orochimaru yang hendak berbalik pergi, "Kuucapkan selamat atas pengangkatanmu sebagai kapten divisi 1," Kizashi tersenyum tulus, "Orang hebat spertimu seharusnya bergabung dengan kami sejak dahulu.. berikan kinerja terbaikmu!"

Orochimaru hanya diam dan kembali menunduk hormat lalu beranjak dari kantor atasannya. Ia memuta kenop dan menutup pintu dengan sangat pelan. "_File_ SM160492... kenapa _file_ itu disembunyikan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini Iruka menuliskan _chakra_ disamping kata DNA. "Orang awam menganggap mereka memiliki kekuatan spiritual, magis, sihir, namun ilmu pengetahuan terbaru bisa menjelaskan semua itu.. bahwa kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh hero, mutant, ghoul, jejadian, siluman, kolor ijo, atau apapun sebutan mereka di penjuru bumi berasal dari DNA nenek moyang mereka yang tersisipi _chakra_ lalu sesuai dengan ketentuan regenarasi maka _chakra_ pada DNA mereka bermutasi dan menjadi permanen pada DNA anak cucu mereka."

"Dan juga, karena DNA setiap manusia berbeda, keturunan pada garis yang sama bisa berbeda dalam mewarisi DNA tersebut, bahasa mudahnya adalah, jika sepasang suami istri mempunyai 5 orang anak, jika satu anak terlahir sebagai hero, maka belum tentu 4 anak lainnya menjadi hero." Sambung Iruka.

Wajah sasuke berubah sendu saat mendengar penjelasan itu dari Iruka.

"_Itachi-nii... apa kau tahu perasaanku sekarang?"_

"Lalu darimana _chakra_ itu berasal, _sensei_?" seorang siswa bertanya.

"Pertanyaan bagus!" Iruka melempar tebakan.

Ino dan Sakura mengintip dari jendela, "Wahh sial.. materi kali ini seru sekali, belum pernah ada materi dimana para siswa berlomba untuk bertanya." Ujar Sakura.

"Ya.. kita cuma bisa menebak, ilmuwan belum bisa memastikan darimana _chakra_ berasal, spekulasi kuat adalah radiasi dari benda yang jatuh diduga meteor itu, namun selentingan lain menyatakan bahwa _chakra_ berasal dari monster yang dilihat oleh masyarakat saat itu..."

"Bagaimana monster itu membagikan _chakra_-nya?" seorang siswi yang duduk paling pinggir kembali mengajukan tanya.

Iruka merasa senang melihat antusias dari murid-muridnya, "Caranya? Bagaimana jika kau menutup tirai agar teman-temanmu yang dihukum tidak melongokan kepala mereka ke dalam?"

Siswi tersebut berdiri hendak menutup jendela dengan tirai berwarna biru, namun Ino dan Sakura balapan menghembuskan nafas dikaca. Uap-uap dengan bau khas bau _jigong_ menempel di kaca dan Sakura menuliskan 'kami juga ingin belajar' di tumpukan embun buatan itu.

Iruka melotot pada Sakura namun Sakura jauh lebih garang melotot ke arah Iruka. Iruka memberikan gestur agar tirai tetap dibuka. Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Sakura saat mereka beradu pandang, namun kepalan tinju yang di acungkan Sakura menghentikan senyum Naruto.

"Caranya, teori radiasi untuk alasan yang pertama, untuk alasan kedua.. mengenai monster itu ilmuwan belum bisa menjawabnya.. keberadaan mosnter itu juga masih diperdebatkan, sampai saat ini mereka hanya ada dalam mitos dan legenda."

Sasuke mengacungkan tanya hendak bertanya.

"Silahkan, Sasuke..."

Sakura mengatupkan kedua tangan di dada dengan mata berbinar, "_Sugooii_! Sasuke bertanya!"

Ino menoleh heran ke samping, "Apanya yang hebat? Dia kan hanya bertanya.."

"Lihatlah! Pertanyaan Sasuke pasti sangat berkelas..." tukas Sakura.

Ino menghembuskan nafas jengah, "Apanya yang hebat dari Sasuke? Kim so hyun lebih cool dari Sasuke dan lee min hoo jauh lebih tampan, dan yang pasti, sekuat apapun Sasuke berusaha juara umum di sekolah ini tetaplah Shikamaru meski manusia laknat itu sekarang sedang tidur dilantai dan memeluk kakiku"

"Ssst! Diamlah, _pig_!" gertak Sakura.

"Ah! Kau benar-benar terobsesi pada Sasuke..." cibir Ino sembari menendang Shikamaru yang tidur tak tahu tempat dan waktu.

"Aku cuma ingin mengajukan satu pertanyaan saja..." Sasuke menatap tajam Iruka, "Mereka yang tiba-tiba tidak tahu kenapa harus terlahir sebagai hero, menyalahkan diri mereka sendiri dan garis keturunan diatasnya karena mewarisi _chakra_ pada DNA mereka.. bagimu... apakah itu adil?"

Seluruh kelas terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Naruto terangguk-anguk karena mengantuk dibelakang Sasuke. Iruka menutup mata sejenak, terlihat seperti memikirkan jawaban yang tepat.

"Sasuke..." Ujar Iruka, "Itu adalah takdir."

"Lalu apa gunanya tangan dan kaki di buat oleh Tuhan jika kita cuma bisa menyerahkan semua hal pada takdir..." Naruto menopang sebelah kepalanya dengan mata terpejam, namun kalimat yang memotong perkataan gurunya itu jelas ditangkap oleh semua siswa didalam kelas dan yang dihukum berdiri di koridor.

"Apakah benar.. bahwa manusia dan hero tak bisa berdiri di sisi yang sama?" tanya Sasuke entah pada siapa.

"Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas..." Iruka menatap Sasuke dengan intens,"Bahwa manusia dan hero-"

"Pasti bisa hidup di sisi yang sama." Potong Sasuke dengan otot rahang mengeras.

"Bwuahahaha..." Iruka tertawa didepan kelas, "Pemikiranmu polos sekali, Sasuke..."

Namun seluruh perhatian kini tertuju pada ujung kelas.

"BWUAHAHAHAHA... HAHAHA..." Naruto memegang perutnya,"Lucu sekali... bwuahaha... manusia dan hero hidup di sisi yang sama? BWUAHAHAHA..."

Iruka menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi menahan marah.

Tiba-tiba tawa Naruto sirna, "Tapi pemikiran polos Sasuke itu... aku percaya!"

Sasuke terkejut, begitupula Iruka dan seluruh siswa. Sakura dari luar mendecih kesal, "Apa lagi ulah si bodoh itu..."

Shikamaru entah kapan terbangun dan ikut berdiri disamping Ino menatap suasana kelas dari luar, "Hm.. menarik.. bukan begitu.. Chouji.."

"Naruto.. apakah dia..." bisik Chouji yang hanya terdengar oleh Shikamaru, "Sama seperti kita?"

"Manusia... Kenapa mereka sombong sekali? Mengapa manusia... tak bisa sedikit saja membuka hati mereka untuk menerima kehadiran hero.." Aura mencekam menyelimuti kelas.

Naruto menekan beberapa tombol sentuh di _tablet_ lalu sesaat setelahnya di layar depan kelas terpampang sebuah _file_. Semua pasang mata teralihkan pada _file_ dari situs kepolisian yang dikirim oleh Naruto, setelah di _minimize_ oleh Iruka lalu disandingkan dengan data kematian manusia oleh hero.

"Bukankah sudah jelas, jika dibandingkan dengan jumlah manusia yang tewas oleh hero sebanyak 573 nyawa," Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri dan menggebrak meja. "MANUSIA LEBIH MENJIJIKAN DARI HERO ATAU BINATANG SEKALIPUN!"

"LIHATLAH!" Dengan marah Naruto mengacungkan telunjuk ke monitor yang ada di depan kelas, "Tahun lalu 573 manusia mati karena hero, tapi 1075 nyawa melayang karena kecelakaan lalu lintas, 8863 nyawa melayang sia-sia karena narkoba, 275 nyawa diregang paksa karena kasus pembunuhan, 74 kasus pelecehan seksual ayah memperkosa anak kandung ataupun tiri dilaporkan ke komnas HAM, 45 narapidana mati tanpa sebab yang jelas di sel penjara, dan 125 kasus manusia orang bunuh diri, DAN DILUAR SANA KORUPTOR HIDUP MEWAH SEMENTARA 70 PERSEN RAKYAT HIDUP DALAM KEMISKINAN!"

Naruto terengah-engah kehabisan nafas setelah melontarkan kalimat panjang dalam satu tarikan nafas, "Katakan padaku..."

Braak!

Naruto kembali menggebrak meja, "KATAKAN PADAKU, GURU SIALAN! KENAPA MANUSIA BEGITU SOMBONG?!"

Iruka reflek berlari dari depan dengan kepalan tangan kanan yang siap di hadiahkan untuk Naruto, seluruh siswa membelalakan mata. Ino dan Sakura mengangga lebar menatap kejadian itu dari jendela.

Tinju Iruka mengenai...

Sasuke.

Naruto menahan tubuh Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan menahan tinju Iruka dengan tubuhnya, Iruka terkejut dan tubuhnya gemetar. Ia tersadar atas apa yang ia lakukan pada muridnya sendiri. Naruto terhuyung kebelakang menahan bobot tubuh Sasuke dan punggungnya menghantam dinding. Kedua tangan Naruto merangkul Sasuke dari belakang agar Sasuke tak terjatuh.

Meski Iruka tahu darah mengucur deras dari bibir Sasuke, kemarahannya belum mereda. Ia berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Sasuke. "Kau.. Naruto.. kenapa kau berani bicara seperti itu, Hah?" nafas Iruka terdengar satu-satu.

"Karena..." gumam Naruto.

Sasuke mengelap darah pada bibirnya lalu berdiri tegak dengan mimik wajah menegang, "DUNIA YANG BUSUK INI..."

Naruto berdiri tegak sejajar tepat disamping sasuke dengan aura seram tercetak jelas diwajahnya, "AKU AKAN MERUBAHNYA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya dengan pelan, ia melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan selop khusus dalam rumah. Ia berjalan menuju kamar sembari membuka jas sekolahnya. Langkah kaki teratur itu tiba-tiba terhenti saat sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Selamat datang..."

Naruto memutar arah dan menuju asal suara. Aroma khas yang berasal dari seegelas teh hitam dengan asap masih mengepul di meja kaca memenuhi ruang tamu. Seorang pria berambut panjang duduk bersedekap dada di sofa panjang.

Ruang tamu minimalis itu di isi dengan berbagai perabot klasik namun terkesan mewah. Sofa berwarna putih susu di susun dengan model leter U dengan satu sofa panjang di tengah dan masing-masing sofa kecil di sisi kira dan kanan. Di tengahnya ada meja kaca dan Naruto masih memandangi kepulan asap dari teh hitam yang tinggal setengah itu.

Naruto kini mengalihkan direksi pada pria berseragam S.A.C lengkap dengan rompi anti peluru yang duduk di sofa panjang. Naruto melirik ke arah _tagname_ pada seragam itu, Orochimaru.

Naruto melempar senyum renyah, "Aku pulang... Ayah."

_**To be continue...**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hero jenis apa dia?" Anko bertaya pada diri sendiri sambil melihat lokasi pertarungan yang menyerang Mizuki. "Ada bagian jembatan yang rusak dan lubang-lubang menganga pada tanah..."

Derum mobil tertangkap telinganya. Menoleh ke sumber suara, Mitarashi Anko membungkukan badan menyapa kaptennya. "Anda Sudah datang, Kapt."

Orochimaru mengendarkan pandang ke seluruh lokasi, "Apa yang kita dapatkan disini, Anko?"

Anko menggeleng pelan dan menuruti langkah Orochimaru. Beberapa petugas membungkuk menyapa Orochimaru. "Jenis apa dia?"

Anko kembali menggeleng.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan dari tadi disini?" Orochimaru menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Maafkan saya, kapt, tapi kami benar-benar buta akan hal ini. Tidak ada saksi mata, darah atau helaian rambut yang bisa kami ambil sebagai sampel."

Beberapa petugas disana langusng memfokuskan kerja dan menjauh dari posisi berdiri Orochimaru dan Anko sebelum ikut-ikutan kena _damprat_.

"Itu apa?" Orochimaru menunjuk ke tepi sungai.

"Kepala Mizuki yang hancur. Sekarang memang terlihat seperti bubur, tapi itu dulu pastinya kepala..."

Orochimaru mengitari tempat kejadian perkara sendirian, berlalu kesana kemari mencari petunjuk. Saat ia memeriksa sebuah lubang besar akibat serangan hero tersebut, Orochimaru jongkok dan diam-diam mengeluarkan secarik kertas kecil dari sakunya. Ia berteriak pada Anko dengan mata mendelik.

Anko dan semua petugas disana segera berkumpul dihadapan Orochimaru

"Kau bilang tak mendapatkan apapun disini?" ujarnya seraya mengacungkan kertas itu ke wajah Anko.

"Di-dimana Anda dapatkan? Ka-kami sudah menyisir area sini tadi..." Anko meraih kertas tersebut.

Orochimaru berkacak pinggang, "Tolong bekerjalah dengan benar, jangan membuatku malu sebagai kapten divisi satu."

Mereka semua mengangguk.

"Buka kembali TKP dan kembali ke markas. Anko, serahkan kertas ini pada Kizshi-_sama_."

"Anda mau kemana, kapt?"

"Pulang." Jawab Orochimaru meninggalkan lokasi kejadian tanpa banyak kata lagi.

Setelah mobil Orochimaru menjauh, Anko menjerit marah. "Betapa arogannya dia!"

Anko memandangi anggota divisi satu lainnya. "Apakah kalian tidak berpikir betapa sombongnya dia? Aku lebih dahulu masuk sebagai anggota S.A.C tapi dia yang baru 3 tahun sudah mampu menjadi kapten? Sombong sekali... seharusnya dia memanggilku _senpai_, tapi dia hanya memanggil namaku! Sialan!"

"Investigator Anko," sela seorang petugas, "Kapten memang sombong dan sangat arogan, tapi kita bisa apa, dia adalah salah satu investigator terbaik yang diakui oleh kantor pusat. Dia bahkan hanya menjadi petugas selama satu bulan, karena cara kerjanya yang tanpa ampun, dia langsung dilantik menjadi investigator dan hanya dalam tiga tahun mampu menduduki jabatan kapten."

"Kita tak punya pilihan lain, investigator Anko, bertahanlah." Sambung petugas lain.

Anko menggaruk ubun-ubun kepalanya, "Cih! Sehebat apa sih dia?! Setan!"

"Tapi, investigator Anko, bukankah kita lebih baik melihat kertas yang diberikan kapten tadi?"

"Ah! Aku lupa!" Anko membuka kertas itu dan seluruh petugas menggerubunginya untuk mebaca pesan singkat disana.

"_Aku belum selesai, aku masih memburu empat lainnya. Killer Hunter."_

* * *

**HEROES**

**Chapter two**

"**The Cast in this Story"**

* * *

"Ini belum waktumu untuk pulang, kan?"

"Belum ayah... tapi kelas di berhentikan oleh kepala sekolah untuk menyuruh kami ke rumah duka untuk memberi penghormatan pada Mizuki-_sensei_, dan sangat mencurigakan jika nanti aku tak ikut," Naruto menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya. "Kenapa ayah sudah dirumah jam segini?"

"Hanya berganti pakaian... ini adalah seragam tempur." tukas Orochimaru dengan wajah datar.

"Seragam itu.. terlihat menjijikan dimataku.." Naruto menatap ayahnya.

"Dengan terus memakai seragam ini, kita bisa ingat tujuan kita..."

Naruto menggaruk leher belakangnya, "Tapi ayah hebat juga,3 tahun menyamar sebagai anggota S.A.C dan kini sudah menjadi investigator senior, betapa bodohnya mereka ... huh!" cibir Naruto. "Tapi ayah memang hebat, bagi orang lain mungkin butuh waktu hingga sepuluh tahun untuk menjadi investigator senior dengan pangkat kapten. WOW!"

"Kau sudah dapatkan nama berikutnya?" tanya Orochimaru tanpa menghiraukan pujian dari Naruto.

"Sudah.. tapi ayah..."

Orochimaru kini menatap datar Naruto yang sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

"Bisakah ayah berjanji padaku... setelah balas dendam ini selesai, bisakah kita pindah ke temapt lain yang tak diketahui orang.. hanya kita berdua.. untuk hidup bahagia." Sambung Naruto dengan nada memelas.

Orochimaru melempar pandang ke teh hitam dihadapannya.

"Baiklah.. mari kita lakukan..."

Naruto bersumpah melihat ayahnya tersenyum tipis meski sesaat. Delapan belas tahun hidup dengan karakter keras Orochimaru, Naruto sangat jarang melihat ayahnya tersenyum, kecuali di moment-moment yang amat membahagiakan. Dan sesaat tadi, adalah moment membahagiakan bagi ayahnya, terlebih lagi dirinya.

"Terima Kasih, ayah..." Naruto begitu senang sambil memperhatikan ayahnya yang mengangkat gelas. "Namanya berikutnya adalah Sasori..."

Orochimaru tak jadi meminum tehnya dn meletakkan kembali gelas ke meja kaca, "Akasuna Sasori, _ka_?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Apa ayah mengenalnya?"

"Kapten divisi tujuh, Akasuna Sasori. Aku jarang bertemu langsung namanya, namun dia cukup tenar dikalangan perempuan yang bekerja di S.A.C, entah karena apa... dan dia cukup terkenal karena keberhasilan tugasnya."

Naruto menyilangkan kaki dan bersandar santai. "Tenang saja, aku akan dengan mudah membunuhnya."

Orochimaru menatap tak suka pada Naruto. Merasa dipandangi begitu oleh ayahnya, Naruto merasa risih, "Maaf.. aku tidak akan meremehkan lawanku."

"Jika kau meremehkan lawanmu, maka secara tak sadar kau menurunkan tingkat kekuataanmu. Ingat itu." Tegur Orochimaru.

"Ya.. maafkan aku..."

"Aku akan segera mencari info keberadaan Sasori, tunggu telpon dariku." Ujar Orochimaru.

Naruto mengangguk paham.

Orochimaru hendak berdiri sebelum Naruto kembali bertanya, "Tunggu dulu, yah!"

Orochimaru menaikan dagu, "hn?"

"Mizuki menyuntikkan sesuatu ke lengannya saat itu... apakah senjata jenis baru S.A.C ditanam dalam tubuh petugasnya?"

"Itulah alasan aku memerintahkanmu untuk meminimalisir lukamu saat bertarung. Bahkan jika darahmu menetes, kau harus pastikan setelah bertarung untuk membersihkannya. Mereka membawa darah hero yang tercecer lalu dibawa ke laboratorium, mereka akan mendapatkan DNA lalu mengekstrak DNA tersebut, hasil ekstrak dari DNA itulah yang mereka suntikkan ke tubuh mereka."

"Jadi, dengan kata lain.. mereka bisa menjadi setengah hero seperti Mizuki?" Naruto berasumsi.

"Hn. Semakin hebat darah hero yang mereka ambil, maka semakin hebat pula mereka saat menjadi setengah hero." Jawab Orochimaru.

"S.A.C semakin menyusahkan..." keluh Naruto.

"Jangan khawatir, tidak semua anggota S.A.C yang bisa menggunakan serum tersebut, hanya investigator senior lah yang bisa menggunakan serum tersebut di pertarungan." Ujar Orochimaru.

"Bukan itu maksudku, yah..." Naruto menggelengkan kepala, "Manusia-manusia itu.. mereka membenci hero, namun mereka juga menjadi setengah hero demi menghabisi kaum kita... bukankah mereka menjijikan? Manusia takut dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki hero, tapi disaat bersamaan mereka juga menginginkan kekuatan yang sama... betapa jahatnya makhluk bernama manusia karena mereka selalu beranggapan merekalah yang benar."

"Bersiaplah ke rumah duka..." Orochimaru beranjak menuju kamarnya.

"Ayah tidak ikut? Apa anggota S.A.C lainnya tidak ikut memberi penghormatan pada Mizuki-_sensei_?" Naruto menegakkan punggungnya.

"Aku tidak bisa ikut... aku diperintahkan untuk memimpin penyelidikan dan mencari pembunuh Mizuki."

"WOW!" Naruto menghenyakkan punggungnya dengan kasar ke sandaran sofa, "Manusia.. benar-benar tolol!" Naruto menacungkan jempol pada ayahnya meski Orochimaru telah masuk kedalam kamar. "Ayah memang sangat hebat berakting! _Poker face_!"

**.**

**.**

Orochimaru dan Naruto bersamaan keluar rumah. kini Orochimaru berganti pakaian dengan pakaian biasa, celana kain panjang dan kemeja putih polos dibalut dengan mantel coklat selutut. Naruto mengenakan pakaian serba hitam.

"Aku pergi dulu..." Naruto bersorak sambil mengambil sepeda di samping rumah dan langsung mengayuh sepeda itu.

Orochimaru memperhatikan punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh, dan ia juga memperhatikan sepeda yang ia belikan 4 tahun yang lalu untuk Naruto. Orochimaru sejenak memejamkan matanya dengan ekspresi yang sangat susah diartikan.

**..**

Iruka menuliskan nama di meja kehadiran lalu berjalan menuju ruangan dimana Mizuki tertidur untuk selamanya. Sesekali ia melirik kebelakang sambil mendegus kesal, "Anak-anak itu.. benar-benar keterlaluan!"

"Berhentilah mengomel, Iruka." Tegur kepala sekolah yang berdiri disamping Iruka. "Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka seperti ini.."

"Tapi Hiruzen-_sama_.." Iruka menghela nafas pasrah, "Dari 300 lebih siswa kita, belum termasuk alumnus berbagai angkatan, bagaimana bisa satupun dari mereka tidak datang memberi penghormatan terakhir pada guru mereka sendiri?"

"Mungkin mereka sangat senang ketika diumumkan untuk pulang cepat..." Hiruzen tersenyum.

"Anda terlalu baik, Bapak kepala sekolah."

"Namun majelis guru mengatakan bahwa kaulah guru paling teladan... tapi apa yang kulihat di CCTV tadi tidak mencerminkan apa yang harus dilakukan seorang guru pada muridnya."

Iruka menunduk dalam.

"Lukamu itu..." Hiruzen menatap luka melintang di wajah Iruka, "Apakah terbuka kembali?"

Iruka hanya diam tanpa menjawab.

Setelah selesai dengan prosesi penghormatan, Hiruzen pamit undur diri karena suatu alasan. Iruka menuju ruangan sebelah yang memang sengaja diperuntukkan bagi tamu yang datang melayat. Ia mengendarkan pandang mencari tempat duduk, bola matanya melebar saat mendapati salah satu muridnya duduk di sudut ruangan.

Naruto menatap botol sake tanpa berniat menuangkan minuman keras itu ke mangkuk kecil dihadapannya. Ia juga tak terkejut saat seseorang duduk dihadapanya. Iruka bersila di hadapan meja kecil yang sudah didahului oleh Naruto.

"Aku tak menyangka, kau datang..." Salam pembuka dari Iruka. "Padahal kau baru tiga minggu bersekolah disini..."

Sang lawan bicara hanya diam dan tak memberikan gestur untuk melakukan pembicaraan timbal balik.

Iruka mengambil botol berwarna hijau itu lalu menuangkan isinya ke mangkuk kecil yang sudah tersaji dimeja. Mangkuk keramik Naruto yang kosong juga turut diisi oleh guru sejarah itu. Iruka mencoba kembali memecah kekakuan diantara mereka.

"Mengenai masalah disekolah tadi, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Dengan nada penuh penyesalan Iruka memohon maaf. "Aku lepas kendali, amarah benar-benar telah membutakan mataku sesaat."

"Kau tidak marah, kan?" tanya Iruka sambil menelisik wajah Naruto yang tertekuk.

"Sampaikan maafku pada Sasuke..." Iruka terus melanjutkan kata meski tak mendapat respon.

"Baiklah, seperti tradisi kita, bahwa kita hanya membicarakan kebaikan orang yang sudah meninggal, ku akui selama lima tahun mengajar, Mizuki adalah orang yang baik meski kepribadiannya sedikit tertutup." Iruka menenggak sari jagung beralkohol dari mangkuknya.

Naruto memainkan jarinya dibibir mangkuk sembari mendengarkan perkataan gurunya.

"Tapi mendengar cara kematian Mizuki, aku terus berpikir tentang kata-katamu tadi sekolah.. mungkin... kita harus sedikit membuka hati kepada hero.." sambung Iruka. "Aku mencoba melihat dari sisi lain, mengapa Mizuki dibunuh oleh hero? Apa kesalahan yang diperbuat oleh Mizuki?"

Iruka tak mempedulikan Naruto yang acuh. "Hero.. mereka pasti tidak akan menyerang kecuali kita memang menganggunya, bukan?"

"Dulu aku selalu berpikir setiap melihat kasus pembunuhan hero terhadap manusia, kenapa mereka menggunakan kekuatan mereka untuk hal-hal seperti itu? Apakah mereka membunuh hanya untuk kesenangan dan mencapai sebuah kepuasan? Tapi.."

Keheningan kembali menjadi jeda dari pembicaraan satu arah tersebut.

"Aku percaya suatu saat akan ada masa dimana hero dan manusia berdiri berdampingan." Ujar Iruka.

Naruto menatap wajah gurunya yang bermuram durja.

"Aku iri padamu, Naruto, seandainya aku dulu punya semangat sepertimu..."

Telunjuk Iruka menggaris di bekas luka melintang pada wajahnya."Aku percaya padamu, Naruto, percaya pada semangatmu, percaya pada tekadmu untuk merubah dunia ini."

"Jangan," akhirnya Naruto bersuara. "Jangan percaya padaku dan aku juga takkan meletakkan kepercayaan pada siapapun.

"Kenapa?"

"Mempercayai seseorang.. apakah nanti hasilnya akan seperti yang kita harapkan?" Kata Naruto sambil berdiri, ia membungkukan badan pada Iruka lalu beranjak pergi.

"Naruto," Iruka mencoba mengehntikkan langkah anak didiknya, ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri memastikan tak ada orang yang mendengar perkataannya, "Apakah kau.. seorang he.."

"Siapa yang tahu..." potong Naruto dingin dan berlalu pergi.

**..**

Naruto mengayuh sepeda dengan pikiran terpaut kembali pada perkataan Iruka. Ia mencoba sinis dengan selalu bergumam, "Percaya padaku? Manusia percaya pada hero? Apa kalian bercanda, _homo_ _sapiens_?"

Tapi raut wajahnya berkata lain, percakapan singkat dengan Iruka membuat ia tak tahu perasaan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Naruto membelokkan setir sepedanya ke jalan alternatif menuju jalan besar, ia terus mengayuh sambil terus menepis rekaman pembicaraan dengan Iruka yang berulang-ulang di kepalanya.

Naruto menghentikan kayuhan sepedanya. Ia menatap kedepan dan menajamkan telinga. Dihadapannya ada perkelahian.

Bukan, tapi penyiksaan!

Dua pemuda dengan seragam yang sama, yang satu menendang dan satunya terseok jatuh di samping bak sampah setinggi pinggang. Naruto tak bergerak dari tempatnya yang berjarak sekitar lima sepuluh meter. Bunyi hantaman kaki bertemu besi terdengar berkali-kali karena pemuda berambut merah, yang Naruto sangat yakin sebagai korban, mengelak berkali-kali. Pemuda yang berposisi sebagai tersangka, menarik kerah baju pemuda berambut merah dan memaksanya berdiri.

"_Niisan_, hentikan.. aku mohon..." pemuda berambut merah memohon ampun dengan muka yang sudah babak belur.

"Hentikan katamu? Kau yang harus menghentikan berbagai ulahmu, aku sudah muak ditegur guru karena ulahmu!"

"Kenapa.." pemuda berambut merah merintih, "Kenapa _niisan_ begitu keras paadaku?"

"Lalu kenapa kau tak membalasku, hah? Ayo pukul aku! Dari dulu itu yang aku inginkan! Ayo balas!"

Bugh!

Bugh!

Bugh!

Pemuda berambut merah itu tak membalas namun hanya berusah menangkis berbagai pukulan dan tendangan yang diberikan oleh kakaknya.

"Aish! Apa yang dibicarakan oleh mereka?" decih Naruto sambil mendekat.

Pemuda berambut merah itu terjatuh bersandar ke sisi bak sampah. Si kakak berdecak kesal saat seseorang menghampirinya.

"Ah sial! Apa urusanmu, hah?"

Naruto menatap datar lawan bicaranya. Ia mengamati seragam yang mereka kenakan, ia bergantian menatap _tagname_ yang tersemat di seragam mereka lalu tersenyum mencibir.

"Ini tempat umum.. kalian menghalangi jalanku..." jawab Naruto santai sambil berdiri disamping sepedanya.

"Apa aku menghalangi jalan yang lebar ini, hah? Kau ingin cari mati denganku?"

Naruto tetap tenang dan tak menampilkan ekspresi berarti diwajahnya, "Sudah kubilang, ini tempat umum, jika ingin berkelahi maka lakukankah dirumah... Sabaku Kankuro dan Sabaku Gaara."

Gaara merintih kesakitan memegang perutnya. Di seragamnya tercetak jelas tapak sepatu milik Kankuro. Sementara Kankuro jengah dengan kehadiran Naruto yang mengganggunya.

"Oi sialan.. pergilah sebelum aku menghajarmu!"

"Jika kau menghajarku hari ini, maka besok mungkin polisi akan sibuk melerai tawuran antar sekolah kita." Tantang Naruto.

"Ck! SIAL!" Dan Kankuro melampaiskan kekesalannya dengan menendang bak sampang tepat disamping kepala Gaara.

Gaara merasakan telinganya berdenging hebat karena bunyi pantulan besi. Ia terbaring sambil terbatuk beberapa kali. Kankuro meninggalkan Naruto dan Gaara dengan sumpah serapah terkoar dimulutnya. Naruto menatap punggung Kankuro yang menjauh lalu mengalihkan pandang pada Gaara yang berusaha berdiri.

Gaara mendongak saat sebuah tangan terjulur dihadapannya. Naruto menjulurkan tangan bermaksud menolong Gaara berdiri. Namun kedutan di pelipis Naruto menyusul setelah tangannya ditepis kasar oleh Gaara.

"Ini bukan urusanmu!" sergah Gaara dengan menopangkan tangan pada sisi bak.

"Kakakmu kejam sekali.. apa dia pernah main sinetron dengan peran antagonis?" ejek Naruto. "Apa kalian sedang memainkan drama bawang merah bawah putih? Pertikaian antar saudara? Berebut belas kasih orang tua? Atau kau merebut pacar kakakmu?"

Naruto tersenyum puas setelah memberikan hinaan berkali-kali. Namun tangan Naruto terjulur memberikan sebotol minuman yang tadi dia letakkan di batang besi antara sadel sepeda dengan setir.

Gaara berdiri dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sisi bak. Ia terbatuk berkali-kali sambil memegang perutnya yang benar-benar sakit ditendang Kankuro. "Jaga mulutmu! Jangan pernah kau coba-coba menghina kakakku!"

"Wah.. cinta segitiga ya.. kau juga keterlaluan sih, kenapa kau _nikung_ kakakmu? Pantas dia marah.." ujar Naruto dengan wajah sok simpati.

"Diamlah, brengsek! Sudah kubilang ini bukan urusanmu!" gertak Gaara.

Apa itu dikeningmu?" Naruto meneliti dengan wajah penuh gurat keingintahuan. "Tatto?"

Gaara meneguk air mineral dari Naruto. Ia melenguh keras karena perutnya terasa nyeri kembali.

"Apa itu permanen? Waah bagaimana seorang anak SMA punya tatto? Dan kenapa harus di kening? Apa itu tulisannya? Cinta?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

Merasa tak dijawab, Naruto kembali mencerca, "Norak sekali.. menuliskan cinta di keningmu? Apa kau mau pamer? Apakah dipantatmu juga ada tatto? Kupu-kupu?"

Naruto kembali naik ke sepeda dan mulai mengayuh pelan menjauhi Gaara sambil berteriak, "BAWAH MERAH, BAWANG PUTIH, BAWANG MERAH, BAWANG PUTIH..."

Bugh!

Naruto mendadak mengerem sepeda. Kepalanya berdenyut karena botol mineral setengah berisi mendarat dikepala belakangnya. Ia memutar kepala dan melihat si pelaku pelempar botol. Safir biru langit dengan keteduhan itu menatap jade.

"Itu bukanlah cara berterima kasih yang benar." Ketegasan menguar pada silabel Naruto.

Gaara menjawab santai sambil membalikan badan dan berlalu pergi dengan tubuh membungkuk dan tertatih, "Itu adalah salam perkenalan."

Naruto acuh tak acuh dan kembali mengayuh sepeda. Ia berhenti tepat di peremapatan beberapa meter dari hadapannya. "Kau beruntung karena memiliki apa itu saudara." Kalimat Naruto meluncur entah pada siapa.

Pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu berlalu pergi. Tak jauh dari tempat Naruto tadi, Kankuro berdiri bersandar pada dinding dengan gumaman yang hanya dia sendiri yang bisa mendengar, "Dasar sok tahu..."

**..**

Naruto berhenti di halte bis lalu melipat sepedanya. Menyandarkan sepeda lipat disisi tubuhnya kemudian duduk bersandar dan menguap lebar. Ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan dua orang yang duduk disisinya.

Satu orang dengan mantel kerah tinggi dan kacamata hitam, satunya berperawakan mirip dengan Naruto bahkan gaya rambutnya hampir sama. Yang membedakan hanya tatto segitiga terbalik di pipi orang tersebut.

Mata Naruto memerah menahan kantuk. Berkali-kali ia menguap, badannya lunglai ke kekanan dan kekiri. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya jatuh terkulai tersandar dibahu orang yang duduk disebelahnya. Pemuda dengan mantel kerah tinggi itu memutar kepala kepada rekan disebelahnya.

"Kiba, singkirkan kepala mamalia ini."

Rekan yang dimaksud sedang asyik dengan _handphone_ ditangan, mendecih kesal karena merasa disuruh-suruh. "Ada apa sih?!"

Ia terdiam sesaat lalu berdiri dengan wajah teramat senang. "Haha.. _so_ _sweet_! Aku harus memfotonya..."

_Handphone_ ditangan Kiba langsung mengabadikan moment-moment _nyeleneh_ itu dengan beberapa jebretan.

"Aku menyuruhmu menyingkirkan kepala manusia ini, bukan berfoto."

"Hey sob, santailah sedikit, biarkan ia tidur di bahumu.." Kiba tertawa mengejek, "Tenten pasti akan sangat senang jika kutunjukkan foto ini..."

"Singkirkan kepala manusia ini sebelum aku membunuhnya." Tegas tanpa kompromi, begitulah Shino.

Kiba terlihat serius dengan _smartphone_-nya lalu dengan satu anggukan mantap ia berkata Shino, "Aku sudah mengirim fotonya ke Tenten melalaui _facebook_, aku yakin _fujoshi_ itu jingkrak-jingkrak sekarang!"

Dering _handphone_ menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Naruto menegakkan punggung dan mengucek mata, "Apa kita sudah sampai?"

Kiba dan Shino beradu pandang. Bingung.

"Kita bahkan belum naik bus.." Jawab Kiba sambil membuat garis minus dikeningnya dan berkata pelan pada Shino, "Dia gila..."

Naruto mengerjapkan mata agar penglihatannya kembali membaik. "Kau siapa?" tiba-tiba ia bertanya pada seseorang berambut cokelat dihadapannya.

"_Hape_ mu bunyi tuh!" jawab Kiba _nggak_ nyambung.

"Ah... ini dari ayahku." Naruto menunjukan layar _handphone_ miliknya pada Kiba.

Kiba melongo, "Yang nanya siapa?"

"Halo ayah..."

Dan detik berikutnya raut wajah Naruto berubah serius.

"_Akasuna Sasori berada di prefektur lima belas, ia dan beberapa anggota divisi tujuh sedang melakukan penyergapan pada satu keluarga hero disana."_

"Baik ayah, aku mengerti apa yang harus kulakukan..." Naruto memutuskan sambungan telepon dan segera naik ke sadel sepeda yang sudah dibuka kunci tengah lipatannya. Ia menepuk pundak Kiba sebelum mulai mengayuh. "Sampai jumpa."

Kiba menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh. "Gayanya asyik..."

"Apakah ia tak menyadari kehadiranku?" Tanya Shino tiba-tiba.

Kiba memutar arah kepalnya ke Shino, "Hah?"

**..**

Sebuah rumah yang cukup jauh terpisah dengan beberapa rumah disisinya kini dikepung oleh beberapa petugas berbaju hitam bertuliskan S.A.C di rompi anti peluru mereka. Satu orang terlihat mencolok karena ia satu-satunya petugas yang tak mengenakan helm pelindung. Entah ingin memamerkan wajahnya yang _babyface_ atau rambutnya yang merah.

"Apa ada pergerakan dibelakang?" ia berbicara pada angin sambil menekankan headset di telinganya.

"Negatif, kapten. Tidak ada tanda-tanda mereka akan kabur dari pintu belakang."

Lapor petugas yang menjaga area belakang rumah.

Sasori mengambil alat pengeras suara berbentuk corong besar. "OI BINATANG! KAMI BERIKAN KALIAN KESEMPATAN MENYERAHKAN DIRI, JIKA TIDAK KAMI AKAN MASUK KEDALAM DAN MEMBUNUHMU."

Seorang gadis berumur 8 tahun meringkuk ketakutan dalam dekapan ibunya disudut kamar tepat disamping lemari. Sementara sang ayah mondar mandir sambil berpikir keras.

"Kita harus menyerahkan diri!" ujar sang suami.

"Apa kau sudah gila, suamiku?" bantah sang istri dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. "Mereka akan menjadikan kita sebagai bahan penelitian dan pada akhirnya kita juga akan dibunuh..."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Apa? Mereka akan menyerang kita kedalam rumah!" Sang suami menjambak rambutnya frustasi lalu bersimpuh di kaki istrinya.

"Papa... aku takut..." gadis kecil berambut hitam dengan beberapa gigi yang ompong itu sesegukan. "Aku takut pa..."

"Tenang sayang... papa pasti akan menjagamu." Ia tak kausa menahan tangis saat membelai rambut putrinya. "Harusnya kau kelak jadi artis atau professor..."

Sang suami menatap istrinya dengan pandangan bertanya. Istrinya mengangguk mantap dan tersenyum tulus lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Mama mau kemana?" tanya si gadis kecil saat ibunya tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Kita akan jalan-jalan sore, nak. Ini! Kau harus pakai baju yang paling bagus."

Satu-satunya pria di ruangan itu menerima jas dari wanita yang dikasihinya. Sang ibu memakaikan anaknya kacamata lucu berbentuk hati dan topi lebar dengan manik kupu-kupu. Sementara ia sendiri mengenakan mantel hijau berbulu.

"Kau masih menyimpan mantel itu?" tanya sang suami.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku membuang hadiah pertama darimu... Ayo."

Gadis delapan tahun itu tak mengerti situasi yang tersaji di hadapannya. Namun ketika kedua tangan orangtuanya yang bergetar terulur kepadanya, nalurinya yang masih polos merasakan bahwa 'jalan jalan sore' kali ini bukanlah jalan-jalan yang menyenangkan.

Insting sebagai hero dan pemikiran yang masih murni milik gadis kecil itu makin mendeteksi hal yang tak baik saat ia berada dibalik pintu menuju keluar rumah. Kedua orangtuanya berpelukan dan menangis. Gadis itu tak bertanya saat kedua orangtuanya menciumi kepalanya berkali-kali. Hatinya yang masih tulus tanpa noda tiba-tiba tergerak untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Papa dan mama jangan menangis, malaikat sebentar lagi akan turun dari langit..."

"Putriku yang cantik.. pelita hatiku.." ayah gadis itu memeluk erat putrinya, "Bagaimana kalau kita yang ke tempat para malaikat disurga?"

Sang ayah menghapus airmata istrinya dan membuka kenop pintu.

Sang gadis kecil yang berdiri ditengah dengan kedua tangan digenggam oleh orangtuanya. Kini mereka bertiga stelah berdiri di depan rumah. Sasori mencibir dari kejauhan sambil mendekatkan kembali alat pengeras suara ke mulutnya.

"KEPUTUSAN YANG BAGUS, BINATANG! " Sasori mengacungkan jempol kepada mereka. Mengambil salah satu bazooka milik nak buahnya, Sasori berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka.

Terdengar bunyi langkah berlari dari atas atap rumah dan sesosok bayangan terbang melompati keluarga hero tersebut.

Gadis kecil itu merasakan genggaman tangan orangtuanya makin mengerat, namun ia melonjak senang dan menjerit kegirangan. "Aku benar kan papa?! Malaikat datang!"

Tap!

Sosok itu mendarat sempurna tepat membelakangi mereka bertiga. Bukan hanya pasangan suami istri itu saja terkejut. Sembilan anggota S.A.C juga terkejut kedatangan tamu tak di undang. Mereka secara reflek mengarahkan senjata mereka masing-masing ke sosok yang mengenakan _hoodie_ dan bertopeng rubah tersebut.

"Mengancam orang yang tak berdaya, mengarahkan senjata ke anak kecil dan memaki seorang kepala keluarga dihadapan istri dan anaknya, bagaimana bisa kau menyebut dirimu sebagai seorang kapten?"

"Cih! Sesama binatang harus saling melindungi, bukan?" ejek Sasori.

Hero itu menolehkan kepala, "Pergilah jalan-jalan..."

"Te-terima kasih.." sang ayah mengucapka terima kasih dengan tubuh gemetar.

"Terima kasih malaikat." Gadis itu bersorak girang.

"Jangan nakal, mengerti?!" Sosok itu mengingatkan gadis kecil.

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk meski hero itu kembali menatap kedepan. Pasangan suami istri itu membungkuk hormat pada punggung Naruto, sang ayah segera menggendong putrinya dan mereka bertiga menjauh dari sana.

"Aku hanya punya urusan dengan kapten kalian, pergilah. Aku tak ingin membunuh orang-orang yang tak bersalah." Ujar hero bertopeng rubah tersebut.

"Kau bercanda, binatang?" sorak salah seorang anggota S.A.C.

Dari punggung hero tersebut muncul dua rantai panjang berujung pedang. Rantai-rantai itu bergerak siap menyerang siapapun.

"Tembak!"

Belasan amunisi terbang ke arah hero tersebut, namun hero bertopeng rubah itu berlari ke arah Sasori dan menghindari berbagai peluru dengan lincah. Dua rantai mengarah ke kepala Sasori tapi Sasori lebih dahulu melompat mundur.

Dua rantai kembali muncul di punggung hero tersebut dan kini empat rantai mengamuk menyerang anggoat S.A.C.

**.**

**.**

Seluruh anggota divisi tujuh tergelatak lemah ditanah, termasuk mereka yang berjaga dibelakang rumah. Sasori berdiri santai tanpa luka sedikitpun, karena sepertinya hero tersebut memang sengaja menyisakan Sasori seorang diri yang berdiri terpaut beberapa meter dihadapannya.

"Mizuki sangat kesepian di neraka, pergilah menemaninya..."

Sasori memiringkan bibir, "Ooh.. kau rupanya _Killer_ _Hunter_ yang sedang hangat dibicarakan di S.A.C itu rupanya..."

Sasori melepas rompi anti pelurunya, "Baiklah.. kalau begini aku takkan bercanda lagi..."

Tulang pundak Sasori tiba-tiba mencuat keluar. Tak hanya pundak, kedua tempurung lutut juga mencuat memanjang ke atas. Tangan kanan Sasori berubah menjadi pedang besar.

"Menjijikan sekali jika melihat sampah sepertimu menggunakan kekuatan kami.." cemooh Naruto.

"Kimimaro.. nama binatang itu Kimimaro, aku membunuhnya dan mendapatkan kekuataan ini, dengan kekuataan ini juga aku mendapatkan titel kapten."

"Jadi..." Sasori menatap tajam Naruto, "Ayo berpesta, _Killer_ _Hunter_..."

Traang!

Rantai berujung pedang menebas kedepan sebagai jawaban tantangan Sasori. Kapten divisi tujuh itu dengan mudah menangkis dengan lengannya. Sasori kini berlari dan memberikan tendangan berputar pada kepala hero tersebut.

_Killer_ _hunter_ merunduk menghindari serangan namun lutut Sasori lebih cepat mampir ke wajahnya. _Killer_ _hunter_ memblok tendangan lutut dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan namun ia tetap terlempar beberapa meter kebelakang. Tidak mungkin tanganya tidak teruka terkena lutut tajam itu. Ia kembali fokus ke depan menghiraukan sakit ditangannya. Namun matanya terbelalak saat mendapati Sasori menghilang.

"Kemana dia?"

Buggh!

_Killer_ _hunter_ kembali terlempar belasan meter saat punggung ditendang sangat kuat. Ia mendarat dengan kedua kaki terseret ditanah.

"_Aku tak merasakan kehadirannya di belakangku... tubuhku yang tak merespon atau dia yang sangat cepat?"_

Ke empat rantainya saling melilit menjadi satu rantai besar dan kuat menyerang ke arah Sasori namun pemuda berambut merah itu lebih sigap menghindar.

Rantai itu menghancurkan depan rumah milik keluarga hero tadi. Sasori dengan mengejutkan berlari diatas rantai dan menebas lengan pedangnya ke arah _killer_ _hunter_. Hero itu terlonjak mundur tapi Sasori terus menebaskan lengan pedangnya tanpa henti.

Saat mendapat celah serang, Sasori menebas ke arah punggung dan membuat rantai-rantai _killer_ _hunter_ terputus dari punggungnya. Rantai-rantai tergeletak ditanah tiba-tiba berubah menjadi butiran besi.

"Sialan!"

Sebuah bola biru transparan menghantam perut Sasori bersamaan dengan makian yang terlontar dari mulut hero bertopeng rubah itu. Sasori terbelalak saat merasakan organ dalamnya berantakan. Kini giliran Sasori yang terlempar cukup jauh dan mendarat kedalam rumah keluarga hero tadi.

**.**

**.**

"_Kepada semua anggota yang berada di luar markas, terjadi penyerangan hero dengan kekuatan rantai yang diduga sebagai killer hunter di prefektur lima belas blok B, merapat ke lokasi dan bantu divisi tujuh."_

Orochimaru mematikan radio mobilnya lalu menekan pedal mobil semakin dalam. "Kenapa Naruto belum selesai? Apa yang dilakukannya?"

Orochimaru meraih _walkie-talkie_ dan memberikan laporan, "Aku akan menuju ke lokasi."

**.**

**.**

Laporan dari markas S.A.C terdengar di dalam sebuah gudang kosong dan berantakan. Terlihat sesosok orang dengan pedang besar di punggungnya. Ia mematikan radio yang tergeletak di meja. Penerangan yang kurang membuat wajahnya tak terlihat jelas, namun sosok tinggi dengan perban di setengah wajahnya itu bergumam heran "_Killer Hunter_?"

**.**

**.**

Rumah yang tadi tampak asri dan rapi kini hampir seperti bangunan setengah jadi, runtuh pada bagian depan. _Killer_ _Hunter_ berjalan memasuki rumah dengan santai. Sasori berupaya berdiri meski batuk darah. Hero itu dengan santai duduk dikursi dan melihat Sasori yang tertatih dihadapannya.

"Katakan padaku, siapa tiga orang lain yang ikut dalam misi membunuh Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina?"

Sasori menyeka darah pada mulutnya lalu meludah dan mengerang sakit namun dengan seringai senang terpampang pada wajahnya. "Rantai dan bola biru bertekanan tinggi... aku sempat berpikir dimana aku pernah menghadapai binatang yang sama.. rupanya kau mengingatkanku pada sepasang binatang itu..."

_Killer_ _Hunter_ mengepalkan tangan menahan amarah. "Katakan siapa mereka?!"

Sasori menyeringai senang, "Sudah lama aku tak bertarung dengan semangat seperti ini.. ayo binatang.. lanjutkan pertarungan kita!"

Tubuh Sasori membungkuk dan tulang punggungnya mencuat keluar seperti duri tajam. Tulang ekornya juga memanjang keluar dan taringnya memanjang seperti vampir.

"Cih! _Homo sapiens_.. betapa sombongnya kalian!"

Sasori berlari ke arah _Killer Hunter_ yang duduk tenang. Menebas vertikal pada kehampaan karena _Killer Hunter_ terlebih dahulu salto kebelakang dan berlari di dinding. Sasori mendongak ke atas saat Killer Hunter yang kini bergantung terbalik di langit-langit rumah terjun dengan bola biru yang mengahntam perutnya tadi.

"_Rasengan_!"

Sebelum sempat mengenai tubuh Sasori, _Killer_ _Hunter_ kembali terlempar oleh ekor Sasori. Menghantam dinding rumah dan membuat _Killer_ _Hunter_ kembali berada diluar.

"Dia jauh lebih kuat dari yang tadi..."

_Killer hunter_ melompat mundur saat Sasori kembali menghantamkan ekor ke posisinya. Empat rantai kembali muncul dari punggungnya dan membalas serangan Sasori. Kini _Killer_ _Hunter_ dan Sasori terpisah jarak namun ditengah-tengah mereka rantai dan tulang saling beradu. Sasori berlari setelah berhasil memutuskan satu rantai dengan lengan pedangnya. _ Killer_ _Hunter_ sudah menyambut dengan _rasengan_ ditangan.

"_Rasengan_!"

Lengan pedang Sasori memblok _rasengan_ milik _Killer_ _Hunter_. Pecah bak kaca, lengan pedang itu kembali menjadi lengan biasa. Kepalan tinju langsung mendarat di wajah _Killer_ _Hunter_ dan menyebabkan sebagian topeng porselen itu retak.

_Killer Hunter_ merunduk dan melewati Sasori, namun Sasori menangkap satu rantai _Killer_ _Hunter_ dan kembali menarik tubuh _Killer_ _Hunter_ mendekat. Menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan kepala, _Killer_ _Hunter _ mendapat serangan pada perut. Dari pergelangan tangan Sasori, satu tulang mencuat panjang dan menembus perut _Killer Hunter_.

Mencabut paksa tulang itu, Sasori mendaratkan tendangan dan membuat _Killer Hunter_ jungkir balik kebelakang. Sasori bisa mendengar erangan yang tertahan dan melihat dari dagu lawannya menetes darah.

_Killer Hunter_ memegang perutnya yang terus mengucurkan darah. "Bertarung dengan investigator senior.. beginikah rasanya?" ketiga rantai _Killer_ _Hunter_ mengilang dan ia jatuh bertumpu lutut. "Sial! Lukaku terlalu dalam!"

"Hei binatang! Aku bahkan belum berkeringat! Segitu saja kemampuanmu?"

Killer Hunter berdiri dan menghiraukan rasa sakitnya. Namun ia benar-benar kehabisan tenaga dan rantainya entah kenapa tak lagi mau keluar.

"_Kenapa rantaiku menghilang? Dan kenapa lukau belum tertutup? Apa yang terjadi pada tubuhku?"_

"Matilah kau, binatang!"

_Killer Hunter_ menangkis tendangan Sasori dan balas mendaratkan tendangan ke perut kapten divisi tujuh tersebut. Sasori mencengkram pergelangan kaki _Killer Hunter_ yang masih bersarang diperutnya dan memutar tubuh _Killer Hunter_ lalu melemparnya.

Mendarat sempurna dengan kedua kaki menyeret tanah, _Killer_ _Hunter_ tanpa buang waktu kembali berlari ke arah Sasori sambil menghindari serangan ekor Sasori yang bertubi-tubi_ Killer_ _Hunter_ melompat cukup tinggi dan _rasengan_ kembali menyerang dari area atas Sasori.

Bola biru itu tertahan oleh ekor Sasori yang kini menjadi tameng.

Hancur!

Ekor itu hancur terkena _rasengan_ dan memaksa Sasori mundur agar kepalanya tak hancur jadi bubur. Sasori kini kewalahan menahan pukulan-pukulan _Killer Hunter_. Ia sengaja menjatuhkan diri ditanah dan berkelit menghindar.

Sasori sigap berdiri, kini mereka berdua tanpa senjata apapaun. Namun _Killer_ _Hunter _lebih unggul dengan _rasengan_. Pertarungan tangan kosong berlanjut, _Killer_ _Hunter _menyerang dengan pukulan dan tendanagan semnetara Sasorui terus bertahan dengan menangkis, Sasori berusaha mencari celah serang.

Sasori merunduk saat _Killer_ _Hunter _menendang berputar lalu memberi satu serangan balsan ke perut _Killer_ _Hunter _, hanya satu tinju ke perut namun sangat fatal karena Sasori sengaja mengincar luka terbuka _Killer_ _Hunter_.

Terkejut, _Killer_ _Hunter _menyarangkan tendangan lutut ke wajah Sasori sebagai respon dan membuat Sasori terjungkal rebah.

_Killer Hunter_ hendak kembali menyerang namun pendarahan diperutnya kian hebat. Ia pun terjatuh dengan punggung menghantam tanah. Kini mereka berdua sama-sama jatuh terlentang. Pemenang pertarungan ini ditentukan oleh siapa yang akan berdiri terlebih dahulu dan membunuh lawannya.

Sasori sekuat tenaga berdiri, begitu pula Naruto. Namun keduanya kembali terjatuh dengan nafas terengah.

"_Ada apa dengan tubuhku? Seharusnya lukaku sudah tertutup!" _ Naruto mengerang kesakitan di balik topengnya sambil menekan luka di perutnya.

"Oi binatang!"

_Killer Hunter_ tak menyahut.

"Bukan aku yang membunuh _Yellow Flash_ dan _Red Hanabero_.. bukan S.A.C yang membunuh mereka..."

Di balik topeng rubah yang retak itu, Naruto membelalakan mata.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sasori kini setengah berdiri dengan satu lutut bertumpu pada tanah. Ia berdiri tertatih sambil mengeluarkan satu tulang tajam dari pundaknya. Ia berjalan tertatih-tatih ke arah _Killer_ _Hunter_ dan menjawab pertanyaan hero tersebut dengan darah yang menets deras dari hidungnya.

"Aku tak tahu siapa kau dan apa hubunganmu dengan mereka berdua, kukatakan padamu, memang S.A.C yang menyerang sepasang binatang itu, tapi bukan kami yang membunuhnya..."

"Jangan membuat lelucon, manusia hina..."

"Tanyakanlah sendiri pada mereka di neraka." Tulang panjang setajam pedang kini siap menghunus leher _Killer_ _Hunter_. Dari balik topeng, Naruto merutuki kelemahannya kali ini.

"Matilah.. binatang!"

Tap.

Bola mata Naruto hampir melompat keluar rasanya, pedang tulang Sasori hampir saja menembus batok kepalanya jika tak ada tangan yang menahan tulang sialan tersebut. Seorang pria dengan perban yang melilit setengah wajahnya berdiri dengan satu tangan menahan pedang tulang Sasori. Ia mengenakan kaos ketat tanpa lengan dan celana model kebesaran dengan rambut berdiri menyamping.

"Kenapa terburu-buru sekali kau ingin membunuh dia, Sasori?"

Bugh!

Sasori langsung rebah mendapat salam pembuka dari orang yang menganggu pertarungannya.

"Kenapa kau muncul disini, Zabuza?"

"Seperti biasa... membuat rusuh." Zabuza menegok ke belakang dan tak lagi mendapati _Killer_ _Hunter_ disana. "Oh? Kemana dia? Aku bahkan belum menyapa..."

Sebuah mobil mendekat ke lokasi pertarungan dan seseorang turun dari sisi pengemudi. Orochimaru menatap seksama orang dengan perban di wajahnya itu.

"Ouh! Bantuan datang, Sasori... tapi aku kesini hanya penasaran dengan siapa itu _Killer_ _Hunter _dan tak berniat berpesta dengan kalian..."

"Zabuza..." Sasori berusaha berdiri, "Dia memburu kita berlima dan Mizuki sudah tewas." Ujar Sasori dengan pelan.

"_Sou_ _ka_? Kalau begitu aku harus pergi dulu." Zabuza menenteng pedang besar yang dililit dengan perban kumal. "Jangan merasa aku ada di pihakmu..."

Zabuza berjalan dengan santai meninggalkan Sasori. Orochimaru mendekati Sasori, "Kau tidak apa-apa, Akasuna-_san_?"

"Ya.. aku baik-baik saja, Orochimaru-_san_."

"Kemana _Killer_ _Hunter _ dan siapa dia?" Orochimaru menatap punggung Zabuza yang semakin menjauh.

"Binatang itu melarikan diri saat pria yang barusan datang menganggu, padahal aku berhasil merobek perut _Killer Hunter_." Ujar Sasori.

"_Naruto terluka? Bagaimana bisa?" _Orochimru menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Orochimaru menatap keadaan sekitar. Darah berceceran dimana-mana. Tak selang lama, belasan mobil S.A.C dan ambulan berdatangan. Puluhan anggota S.A.C bersiaga. Beberapa lainnya menuju lokasi rekan-rekan mereka yang tergeletak ditanah dengan tandu di tangan mereka.

"Argh!" Sasori merintih saat darah dari hidunganya tak berhenti mengucur. Orochimaru mebantu Sasori berdiri dan memapahnya ke ambulan.

"Pria tadi bernama Momochi Zabuza, mantan investigator S.A.C, dulunya ia satu divisi denganku di divisi tiga sebelum sebuah insiden terjadi dan membuat ia menyerang balik ke S.A.C, statusnya adalah buronan dan dia adalah satu-satunya manusia yang diburu oleh S.A.C." ujar Sasori.

Orochimaru memicingkan mata_. "Pedang besar itu... aku merasa ada yang tak beres dengan pria tadi..."_

_**..**_

Naruto berdiri dengan menyandarkan sebelah tubuhnya pada tiang listrik di salah satu komplek perumahan tak jauh dari tempat pertarungannya dengan Sasori. Tangan kanannya menekan perut agar darah tak terlalu deras keluar, namun tetap saja tempat ia berdiri mulai digenangi darah.

"Kenapa denganku? Kenapa kemampuan menyerangku menurun..."

Nafasnya mulai tersengal. Tangan kirinya yang memegang topeng terjuntai bebas disisi tubuh. Ia memaksakan diri untuk berjalan, hanya lima langkah penuh tenaga sebelum akhirnya ia limbung dan tersungkur tepat di depan rumah orang.

"Kenapa regenarasiku lambat? Seharusnya lukaku mulai menutup..." Naruto bersandar pada pagar mungil yang mungkin hanya bisa dilalui motor.

Naruto mendengar langkah seseorang mendekatinya dari balik pagar. Naruto tak mampu untuk berdiri apalagi menghindari si pemilik rumah yang akan terkejut melihat dirinya yang bersimbah darah. Pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang.

"Sial!"

Pagar terbuka dan otomatis punggung Naruto kehilangan sandaran. Mendarat bebas dengan erangan kecil menahan sakit, kepala Naruto mendarat di kaki seseorang. Ia memfokuskan pandangan yang mulai kabur. Ia bisa melihat kaki jenjang nan mulus dan celana dalam dari bawah rok yang sangat pendek itu.

Bukan itu yang mengejutkannya.

Bukan celana dalam beraroma khas dengan surga didalamnya itu.

Tapi suara yang tak asing ditelinganya.

"Apa kau tak bisa memencet bel, Naruto?"

Lalu Naruto kehilangan kesadarannya.

_**To be continue...**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Arrghh..." Naruto terbangun dan langsung terduduk dengan memegang perutnya. "Dimana ini?"

Naruto melihat ke sekeliling dan ia yakin bahwa ini bukan kamarnya. Kamarnya tak senorak ini. Naruto melihat ke arah perutnya dan ia tak mandapati luka disana, hanya rasa nyeri yang terasa menyiksa, mungkin sel-selnya masih berkerja.

Naruto mencoba mengingat terakhir kali ia dalam keadaan sadar, namun yang ia benar-benar ingat hanyalah celana dalam polos yang terpampang jelas di dalam kepalanya. Bola mata biru langit meneliti tiap sisi kamar, lalu sang pemilik surai hitam mengelengkan kepala berkali-kali.

"Apa-apaan ini.. apa aku diselamatkan oleh seorang fangirl?" Naruto menatap begitu banyak poster dalam kamar. Mulai dari _boybands_ terkenal Asia hingga Eropa. Naruto benar-benar mencibir, "Cih! Siapa yang masih memasang poster Westlife dan A1 _hari gini_?"

Naruto mencoba berdiri meski terbungkuk karena masih merasakan nyeri pada perutnya. Ia menatap kedua telapak tangannya sendiri, "Lukaku sudah tertutup tapi kenapa aku masih merasakan sakitnya?"

Naruto memikirkan orang yang menyelamatkannya saat matanya terfokus pada poster di belakang pintu, "Tunggu dulu! Bahkan ada foto Shun Oguri disini.. bukankah dia pemeran Genji Takiya di Crows Zero, tapi kenapa di ada diposter _Live Action_ Detective Conan? Aku baru tahu kalau dia main di _Live Action_... dan apa itu? Empat pria macam apa yang berdiri sambil berpelukan? BBF?"

Naruto berkacak pinggang, "Ohhh! Aku mengerti tipe orang yang menyelamatkanku, dia maniak pria-pria tampan rupanya! Benar-benar menyebalkan." Naruto menghela nafas pasrah, "Setidaknya aku harus berterima kasih dan segera pergi dari sini."

Naruto keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga dengan perlahan.. Saat turun ke lantai satu, ia tak melihat siapapun. "Rumah ini seperti rumahku, minimalis dan dipenuhi barang-barang mahal..."

Naruto melempar pandang keluar, "Waah, ada taman bunga disamping..."

"Kau sudah bangun, Naruto?"

Terdengar suara memanggil dari arah taman. Naruto menggeser pintu kaca itu dan melongokkan kepala, "_What the hell_! Ino?"

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya." Ujar Ino yang sedang berlari di atas _treadmill_.

Naruto melihat Ino dari samping. Entah kenapa kepalanya memanas, mungkin ia terbentur. Bukan, bukan karena benturan, kepala siapa yang tidak memanas karena melihat tubuh sempurna Ino yang sedang berkeringat di atas _treadmill_. Dada yang membusung, lingkar pinggang yang kecil, serta bentuk pantat yang mancung kebelakang. Tubuh yang dibalut kulit putih susu dengan mahkota _blonde_ bergaya _ponytail_.

Satu kata untuk Ino.

Sempurna.

"Aku tak percaya Tuhan, tapi kali ini aku benar-benar percaya kalau Tuhan itu ada, hanya Tuhan yang bisa menciptakan makhluk sepertimu..." Naruto mendekati Ino.

"Bukan Tuhan yang membuat tubuhku seperti ini..." Ujar Ino. "Tapi _diet_ dan pola hidup yang sehat."

Naruto berhadap-hadapan dengan Ino. Ia meletakkan tangan di pegangan _treadmilll_ dan menatap tubuh Ino dengan mulut terbuka. Karena posisi Ino diatas _treadmill_, Naruto otomatis lebih rendah dan bola matanya terpasung pada dada Ino yang hanya memakai tanktop putih pendek tembus pandang dengan bra berwarna hitam menerawang menggoda. Naruto menggelengkan kepala sambil berusaha memejamkan mata namun matanya sendiri menolak.

Naruto menelisik ke bawah, tanktop pendek itu tak sampai menutupi pusar Ino yang benar-benar membuat Naruto mendesah tanpa sadar. Mengenakan _hotpants_ hitam super pendek serta mengambarkan gumpalan yang ada dibagian-

"MATA SIALAN!" Naruto menunduk dengan mata terpejam. Ia menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali, "Jangan sampai aku _bintitan_ nantinya, mata sialan!"

Naruto memutar tubuh dan membuka mata, "Waah.. kau suka bunga rupanya..." Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan. Berharap bahwa isi kepalanya yang mesum teralihkan juga.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Naruto... wajar kalau kau mesum, itu namanya normal, jika kau tak tertarik dengan bentuk tubuhku berarti kau gay.."

Naruto berbalik. "Kau menggodaku?"

Ino memperlambat kecepatan larinya. "Bukankah kau kemari untuk berterima kasih?"

"Ah! Tubuhmu mengalihkan duniaku.. bagaimana kau mendapatkan tubuh seperti ini?"

"Jangan menatap payudaraku terus, itu membuatku risih dan ingin menamparmu..." tukas Ino dengan teramat santai.

"_Oh_ _my_..." Naruto meneguk ludah. Telinganya memerah panas.

"Tapi aku penasaran.. saat aku hendak membalut lukamu dengan perban, lukamu menutup sendiri.. hero jenis apa kau?"

Mata Naruto membulat melebar. "K-kau..?"

* * *

**Heroes**

**Chapter three**

**"Brotherhood and Friendship"**

**Whether blood is thicker than water ?**

* * *

Sakura menenggak minumannya di sebuah restoran mewah. Dihadapannya tersaji berbagai makan mahal namun Sakura tak berminat mencicipi. Hijau manik hanya terfokus pada kursi kosong dihadapannya. Senja belum sepenuhnya usai dan awan hitam di beberapa bagian langit mengucapkan selamat datang dan mengusir warna _orange_ di atap bumi.

Sakura mendesah berat dan memikirkan sesuatu.

Namun tak selang lama, seseorang menarik kursi kosong itu dan duduk disana. Sakura tersenyum senang, "Kau yang mentraktirku, tapi kau yang terlambat.. Sasuke.."

"_Otou-sama_ menginterogasiku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyol, saat aku bilang ingin bertemu denganmu, dia baru mengizinkan aku keluar rumah tapi harus kembali dalam satu jam." jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Benar-benar putra mahkota..."

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Ya itu tadi.. kenapa kau dikurung keluargamu sekarang?"

"Kau benar-benar _to the point_.. ini terlalu cepat untuk makan malam, santailah..." Tukas Sasuke.

"Bagaimana mahu santai, kau hanya boleh keluar sau jam kan? Dan ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu tak dikelilingi pengawal... setiap aku ingin bertemu denganmu, ada enam pengawal disisimu..." ketus Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Makanlah dulu.. Sakura..."

**.**

**.**

Naruto duduk di samping Ino yang masih berjalan santai di _treadmil_. Dihadapannya ada sebuah meja bundar dan satu kursi kosong lagi. Ia ingat sekarang, kenapa ia bisa berada dirumah Ino. ia kehabisan tenaga saat bertarung melawan Sasori, kepaknya hampir saja berlubang jika tak ada interuspi dari orang yang membawa pedang besar dipunggungnya.

Naruto melarikan diri. Ya, ia melakukan tindakan memalukan bagi seorang pria sejati, kabur dari pertarungan. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada mati. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. "Jadi kau sudah tahu kalau aku _Killer_ _Hunter_..."

"Ya..." Ino menjawab, "Dan tenang saja, darahmu sudah kubersihkan..."

Naruto menatap Ino, "Terima kasih..."

Naruto berpikir sejenak, "Tunggu dulu! Bagaimana kau tahu aku hero? Orang biasa pasti berpikir aku korban perkelahian atau tindakan kriminallainnya, tak mungkin kau bisa langsung menebak aku hero karena aku pingsan dan terluka..."

"Karena aku juga hero."

Braak!

Naruto menggebrak meja, "Kejutan macam apa ini!"

Mereka saling pandang.

"Minumlah obat yang ada dimeja itu.. itu akan membuat tubuhmu membaik.."

"Apa ini?" Naruto meraih obat tersebut dan langsung mengunyahnya tanpa air.

"Potasium padat. Para pemain bola memulihkan stamina dengan potasium yang terkandung dalam pisang dan buah-buahan lain, sekarang sudah ada dalam bentuk pil... karbohidrat sangat berat untuk tubuh sementara protein juga lama dicerna, potasium lebih cepat bereaksi sebenarnya." jawab Ino.

"_Aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan..." _ Naruto mencemooh dalam hati.

"Kau takkan pernah mengerti apa yang kubicarakan dengan otak pas-pasan mu itu..."

Naruto menatap Ino yang menyeka keningnya dengan handuk kecil.

"_Baiklah, coba ku tes.."_ Naruto mengerutkan kening, _"Kenapa kau berolahraga malam?"_

"Aku sudah berolahraga sejak sore tadi, lagipula ini memang jadwal _treadmill_, besok yoga dan besok lusa renang..." Ino tersenyum melihat hamparan bunga ditaman. "Waah, besok aku sudah bisa memetik mawar putih.."

Naruto ikut melihat bunga yang dimaksud_. "Tubuhmu sangat indah Ino-chan..."_

Ino tiba-tiba mencibir, "Ino-_chan_? Kau muji atau _pingin_?"

Naruto tiba-tiba kembali berdiri di depan Ino yang masih diatas _treadmill_.

"Kau bisa membaca pikiranku? Kau hero? Kenapa tak bilang daritadi?" Naruto melancarkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

"Aku bukan sekedar membaca.. tapi aku juga bisa mengendalikan pikiran.." lagi-lagi Ino menjawab santai sambil tertawa melihat Naruto yang melongo. "Tidak usah kaget begitu... Naruto..."

Naruto tak merespon. Matanya membulat sempurna dengan hidung yang kembang kempis. Mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka mengeluarkan erangan kecil. Ino yang kerehanan mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. Ino menunduk dam melihat keringat yang ada di lehernya menetes dramatis ke arah dada. Satu tetes terlihat jelas mengalir pelan dari leher jenjangnya dan masuk ke belahan dadanya. Disaat bersamaan, darah dari hidung Naruto juga menetes ke dagu.

Ino meniup pelan telapak tangannya "Dasar _mupeng_!" dan-

Plaaaak!

"Awwww!" Naruto menjerit sejadi-jadinya.

**.  
**

**.**

"Aku pulang..."

Gaara yang sedang memasak di dapur segera mematikan kompor dan bergegas menuju ruang depan. Temari melepas sepatu dan mengganti dengan selop rumah lalu menatap Gaara yang lari tergopoh dan berhenti di depannya.

"Selamat datang, Temari-_Oneesama_." Gaara membungkuk hormat.

"Hahaha..." Temari tertawa renyah, "Betapa manisnya kau dengan celemek itu..." Temari berlalu sambil mengusap kepala Gaara dengan lembut.

Gaara mengekor dibelakang dengan mata berbinar-binar, "Apa _Oneesama_ letih? Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandimu..."

"Tidak usah, selesaikan saja memasakmu.. aku lapar." Temari duduk di meja makan dan Gaara menyodorkan segelas air dingin.

"Dan aku sudah ratusan kali menyuruhmu memanggilku _neechan_, bukan? Berhentilah memanggilku _Oneesama_.."

Gaara kembali menghudpkan kompor dan kembali memasak kari. "Tapi aku memang benar—benar menghormati _Oneesama_, _Oneesama_ kuliah di pagi hari lalu bekerja sambilan hingga sore di toko buku, _Oneesama_ hanya pulang untuk makan malam dan mandi lalu bekerja di minimarket hingga jam dua belas malam hanya demi membiayai sekolah _niisan_ dan aku..."

"Kata siapa aku hanya membiayai sekolahmu... aku juga membayar kuliahku..."

Gaara mecicipi karinya dan disaat bersamaan penanak nasinya berbunyi menandakan bahwa nasinya sudah masak. Gaara mengambil peralatan makan dan menyusunnya di meja.

"Kau memakai bedakku lagi?"

Gaara segera memalingkan muka.

"Kau memakai bedakku lagi untuk menutupi wajahmu yang lebam kan? Bocah setan itu memukulmu lagi?"

Gaara menghiraukan Temari dan mengambil panci berisi kari. Semerbak aroma kari menari di udara dan menggoda hidung Temari. "Waah... enaknya..."

Gaara meraih teko air dan mengisinya dengan air dari galon. Ia kembali ke meja makan dengan tiga gelas kosong dan meletakkan di meja.

"Kau selalu menyipakan tiga porsi makanan walau kau tahu bocah setan itu takkan makan bersama kita..." ujar Temari pada adiknya, "Oi, kemari..."

Gaara dengan patuh berdiri disamping Temari, ia sedikit risih saat Temari meraih pundaknya dan menempelkan pipinya dengan pipi Temari. Sang kakak menjulurkan ponsel di hadapan mereka dan mulai menghitung, "Satu.. dua.. tiga.."

"Kyya! _Kawai_!" Temari menatap hasil fotonya, "Teman-temanku dikampus selalu menanyakan siapa yang selalu ku foto.. mereka akan terkejut jika mereka tahu kalau kau adikku, aku selalu diam jika mereka tanya, haha..."

Gaara memilih duduk di kursi tepat di depan kakaknya. Ia menunduk dalam menyembunyikan mukanya.

"Kau baik dan tampan, berbeda sekali dengan bocah setan itu..."

Tiba-tiba Gaara bersuara pelan, "_Neechan_..."

Temari terkejut saat Gaara memanggilnya dengan _neechan_, Ia menelisik wajah sayu yang tertunduk itu."Nah, itu kau bisa memanggilku dengan _neechan_..."

"Seterusnya memanggilmu dengan _neechan_..." Gaara mengangkat kepalanya, "Tapi bisakah _neechan_ berhenti memanggil _niisan_ dengan bocah setan?"

Temari menyadarkan punggungya, "Kenapa?"

"Karena bocah setan itu adalah kakakku. _Niisan_ ku."

Temari benar-benar terhenyak, ia memiringkan bibir, "Orang kau panggil _niisan_ itu tak pernah menganggapmu sebagai adiknya..."

"Karena aku anak haram?"

Temari terdiam.

"Tapi kenapa orang yang bernama Temari menganggap aku sebagai adiknya? Lalu kenapa Orang bernama Kankuro tidak bisa seperti Temari? Lalu kenapa kita bertiga bermarga Sabaku? Apakah keingninaku terlahir dari perselingkuhan? Lalu kenapa... kenapa..."

Gaara kehabisan nafas sementara Temari merasa sesak.

Gaara tiba-tiba mengambil teko air dan menyiramkan ke wajahnya sendiri. Temari terkejut dan menjerit kaget. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Wajah berpoles bedak tadi luntur, menunjukan warna kebirua-biruan dibeberapa tempat. Lipgloss Temari juga terbukti tak cukup ampuh menutupi bibir Gaara yang pecah.

"Tak masalah jika kau dipukuli setiap hari, aku juga tak keberatan jika tak bersekolah agar _neechan_ tak terlalu keras bekerja, aku siap mengalah demi apapun itu, tapi kenapa.. kenapa _niisan_ selalu menatap jijik padaku? Apakah karena aku anak haram..." Gaara menatap Temari dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Atau karena aku seorang hero?"

Gaara sesegukan, menangisi takdirnya.

Temari menghela nafas panjang. "Sudahlah... jangan menangis."

"Anak haram dan hero... aku bahkan jijik terhadap diriku sendiri." Ujar Gaara dalam sela isakannya.

"Siapkan aku air hangat.. aku mau mandi..." Nada Temari terdengar letih, "Aku harus segera bekerja..."

Gaara berdiri dengan tetap menundukan kepalanya.

"Jangan menangis.. laki-laki tak boleh menangis." Temari ikut berdiri dan mengusap rambut merah Gaara.

Temari menuju ruang depan dan mencari sesuatu di belakang pintu sementara Gaara menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi kakaknya. Temari mendecih sebal saat hanya mendapati payung, ia kembali mengorek-ngorek kardus bekas dibelakang pintu dan mendapati pemukul pasti.

"Ini cukup keras. Kali ini aku akan membunuh bocah sialan itu!"

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, kau mau menceritakan masalahmu sekarang, Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak punya masalah yang harus kuceritakan padamu, Sakura." Ujar Sasuke sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu.

"Lalu kenapa kau berubah dingin kepadaku?" Tanya Sakura menuntut.

"Aku memang dingin, kau adalah satu-satunya temanku, kau paling mengerti sifatku... ganjil rasanya jika kau bertanya kenapa aku dingin..."

Sakura tak lagi berminat terhadap makanan didepannya. "Ya.. aku tahu itu.. kita sudah bersama sejak kecil, kita satu TK meski SD dan SMP kita terpisah di sekolah homogen tapi kita menghabiskan waktu bersama diluar sekolah."

Sasuke hanya diam sambil mengelus kekenyangan. "Ooorggh~"

"Lihatlah kau bahkan tak malu bersendawa di depanku..." cemooh Sakura.

"Kenapa harus malu, seperti katamu kita sudah bersama sejak kecil, kau tak malu juga saat kentut didepanku..."

"Lalu kenapa kau menyembunyikan rahasiamu?" Sakura terus menuntut Sasuke dengan pertanyaan bernada sama.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak punya rahasia."

Braak!

"Lalu kenapa kau dingin kepadaku?" Sakura menggebrak meja.

"Eh pelankan suaramu..." Sasuke merasa risih saat seisi restoran menatap mereka berdua.

"Kau memang dingin dan cuek, wajahmu memang datar seperti _triplek_ dan tanpa perasaan, tapi tidak untukku. Kau tak pernah memperlakukanku seperti cewek lain. Bahkan hadiah-hadiah dari _fangirls_ mu kau berikan untukku." Tukas Sakura.

Sakura tak puas dan kembali melanjutkan, "Kau selalu terbuka kepadaku, kau selalu baik padaku, bahkan disekolah banyak yang menganggap kita pacaran karena kau sangat dekat denganku sejak kelas satu dan dua. Tapi kau berubah aneh saat liburan semester dulu, kau berjanji kita akan liburan bersama ke Bali. Tapi kau membatalkan tiba-tiba dan berubah sejak saat itu. Orangtuamu juga mengurungmu dan melarang keluar rumah. aku dulu sangat bebas keluar masuk rumahmu, tapi sekarang belum sampai di pagar aku sudah di usir oleh pengawalmu. Apa-apaan coba? Hah? Hah? Hah?"

"Wow! Kau bisa menjadi _rapper_ handal Sakura! _Rapper_!" ejek Sasuke saat melihat Sakura terengah-engah setelah 'membantai' Sasuke dengan kalimat panjang dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Apa kau tidak tahu aku selalu memikirkanmu, siang dan malam!" Sakura berkata dengan ketus. "Sejak kenaikan semester aku selalu memikirkanmu..."

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, "Terima kasih, Sakura.. atas perhatianmu..."

Sakura menenggak _lemon tea_ sambil melirik ke arah Sasuke, "Uh! Uh!"

"Selesaikan dulu minummu baru bicara..." tegur Sasuke.

"Aaahh! Entah kenapa _lemon tea_ ini terasa makin _yahud_ sambil _ngeliat_ kau tersenyum!"

Sasuke tak mampu menyembunyikan tawanya. Melihat sahabatnya tertawa lepas, Sakura tak menahan diri untuk ikut tertawa. Sasuke benar tertawa lepas dan ini adalah tawanya yang paling tulus selama empat bulan belakangan. Sebelum sebuah kejadian membalikan keadaannya seperti sekarang.

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih.. kita kan teman."

"Benar.." Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan lembut, "Kita teman..."

Sakura mendengar nada pilu pada kalimat terkahir Sasuke. Sakura terus memberikan tatapan seorang penyidik kepolisian pada Sasuke dan sahabatnya itu hanya bisa membuang muka. Berpura-pura mendengarkan sayatan biola di ujung ruangan.

"Sakura..." lirih Sasuke.

Yang dipanggil bertopang dagu dengan senyum simpul, "Aku sudah siap mendengarkan.."

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat liburan dulu, tapi aku tak bisa menceritakannya sekarang..."

Sakura tak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Aku berjanji saat kita selesai Ujian Nasional nanti aku akan menceritakannya padamu..."

"Baiklah.." Sakura mengangguk lemah, "Akan kutunggu dua bulan lagi..."

"Dua bulan lagi, aku ingin mendengar apakah kau tetap akan menganggap aku teman terbaikmu atau tidak..." Sasuke tersenyum paksa.

Sakura hanya diam tanpa menunjukan ekspresi berarti.

"Baiklah.. ayo pulang, aku akan mengantarmu..." Sasuke berdiri dari kursi.

"Tidak perlu!" Sakura menegakkan punggung, "Aku pulang sendiri saja."

"Benarkah?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap, "Jika ada yang berani mengangguku di jalan, merekalah yang akan menyesal."

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Dasar... aku pergi dulu.." Sasuke tak menunggu jawaban Sakura lalu berbalik dan mulai melangkah.

"Perkataanmu tadi dikelas..."

Sasuke berhenti dilangkah kedua saat Sakura dengan nada serius berkata pelan.

"Saat Iruka-_sensei_ memukulmu.. saat kau bersamaan mengatakan satu kalimat yang sama dengan Naruto..."

Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan ekor matanya.

"Membuatku menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi padamu, aku yakin kau seperti apa yang di pikiranku sekarang, tapi aku akan menunggu dua bulan untuk mendengarnya langsung dari mulutmu."

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" tantang Sasuke.

"Karena aku teman terbaikmu." Sakura memandang punggung sahabatnya.

Sasuke berlalu pergi tanpa banyak cakap, meninggalkan Sakura yang termangu.

"_Bahkan kau berubah menjadi monster sekalipun, aku tetap akan menjadi teman terbaikmu, Sasuke... hanya saja kenapa harus teman terbaikku yang menjadi..."_

Sakura dirajut perih menatap kursi kosong bekas duduk Sasuke. _"Hero..."_

**.**

**.**

Naruto mengompres pipinya yang membiru dengan es batu. Sementara Ino sudah duduk disampingnya dengan segelas susu dingin kaya protein. Naruto melirik berkali-kali ke arah paha Ino yang begitu mulus seperti singkong yang dikupas. Mengetahui itu, Ino mengambil handuk dan meletakan diats pahanya.

"Aissh! Kenapa ditutup?" Naruto protes.

"Mau kutampar lagi?"

Naruto mengganti arah mata ke taman sambil tetap mengompres pipinya. "Kau terlihat dekat dengan Shikamaru dan Chouji, apakah mereka tahu kalau kau hero? Atau mereka juga hero?"

"Tentu saja kami terlihat dekat, kami bertiga sudah bersama sejak baru lahir ke dunia ini..." tukas Ino, "Dan mereka hero..."

"Seperti apa kekuatan mereka?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Shikamaru pengendali bayangan sementara Chouji jenis transformasi."

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?"

Ino mengendikkan bahu. "Entahlah..."

"Ah! Bukan itu jawaban yang ingin kudengar." Balas Naruto.

"Naruto..." Ino menatap ke biru langit yang ada dalam klopak mata Naruto, "Kau pikir aku membca pikiran semua orang?" Ino menggeleng, "Aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan urusan mereka, entah itu hero ataupun bukan..."

Naruto menarik nafas dalam, Ino tidak terlihat bercanda saat ini.

"Aku..." Ino memberi jeda, "Aku juga punya masalah sendiri Naruto, aku juga punya kehidupan pribadi yang harus kejalani. Dulu, saat aku pertama kali menyadari kekuataanku, kepalaku serasa mau pecah karena terus mendengar suara-suara aneh yang bergema dikepalaku."

Naruto membiarkan Ino selesai berbicara. Dengan keseriusan seperti itu, wajah Ino makin memukau dan membuat Naruto makin betah menatap tiap _centi_ wajah barbie hidup itu.

Ino memandang ke arah taman, dimana bunga-bunga yang telah ia rawat kini sedang memasuki musim berbunga. "Lalu aku mempelajari bagaimana mengendalikan kekuatan ini dari ayahku yang juga hero dengan jenis sama denganku. Saat itu aku sadar, tiap orang mempunyai permasalahannya sendiri. Aku memang bisa membaca pikiran mereka, tapi aku tak mau tahu terlalu dalam. Aku tak mau bersimpati ataupun merasa kasihan."

Naruto bertopang dagu dengan senyum tipis sambil terus memperhatikan Ino.

"Hidupku sudah cukup susah. Aku tak perduli dengan urusan orang."

"Ah! Okelah.. aku akan menanyakan sendiri pada Sasuke besok..." Naruto mengangguk mengerti atas ucapan Ino.

"Aku mau mandi dan menyiapkan malam malam, nanti kau bisa tidur diruang tamu karena hanya ada satu kamar disini..." Tukas Ino sambil berdiri melewati Naruto.

Naruto tak bisa tak melotot saat Ino berlalu dihadapannya. Bola matanya tiba-tiba membesar dua kali lipat saat pantat Ino melanggak lengok menggairahkan. Kepala Naruto tiba-tiba memanas lagi. "_Holy_ _shit_! Bagaimana bisa tubuhmu seseindah itu..."

Naruto bergegas pura-pura minum air mineral bekas Ino yang tergelatak dimeja, daripada _digampar_ lagi, saat Ino berbalik menatapnya dengan bibir miring mengejek. "Dan kau bagaimana bisa memuji tubuhku tapi disaat bersamaan memikirkan Sakura? Kau bahkan berharap Sakura memiliki tubuh sepertiku..."

"_Sial! Rupanya daritadi dia diam-diam membaca pikiranku."_ Batin Naruto sambil terus menenggak kasar minumannya.

Ino berkacak pinggang, "Bisa-bisanya kau melotot pada tubuhku tapi malah memikirkan Sakura, padahal dia saat ini sedang berkencan dengan Sasuke."

Detik berikutnya Naruto menyemburkan seluruh minumannya.

**.**

**.**

Temari membuka pintu gudang dengan agak susah, karena sistem _rolling_ yang berat. Setelah mendapatkan pemukul kasti ia tak pikir panjang menuju gudang dibelakang rumah. Tak bisa dikatakan gudang sebenarnya mengingat bangunan yang terpisah sekitar sepuluh meter dari rumah itu sangat besar, dua kali lipat dari rumahnya sendiri.

Temari mematah-matahkan leher ke kiri dan kekanan khas preman yang siap beradu tinju sambil sekali-sekali mengayunkan pemukul kastinya. Ia mendengar bising mesin las lalu iapun melempar langkah kesana.

Kankuro sedang serius mengerjakan sesuatu dihadapannya. Ia terlihat sedang menyambungkan beberapa plat besi dengan sebuah tabung besi panjang yang dipenuhi dengan kabel-kabel. Saat merasakan seseorang berdiri dibelakangnya, Kankuro mematikan lasnya dan membuka pengaman wajah.

Keadaan hening sejenak. Kankuro dengan tegang meneguk ludah dan menumpukan semua kekuatan dikaki. Insting kematiannya berdering dari arah kanan, Kankuro melompat sejauh mungkin ke arah kiri.

Praaankk!

Dengan satu pukulan Temari menghancurkan bahan pekerjaan Kankuro.

"OI! Kau Kesurupan?!" teriak Kankuro.

Temari acuh tak acuh. Ia kembali mengangkat pemukul kasti dan mulai melayangkan ke sembarang arah. Kankuro hanya bisa melongo melihat Temari menghancurkan beberapa bagian gudang. Tak mau keadaan lebih parah, Kankuro menerjang Temari.

Kakak beradik beda _gender_ itu berguling di lantai yang penuh ceceran oli dan sampah. Kankuro merebut pemukul kasti itu namun Temari mempertahankannya.

"Aku tahu kau gila tapi kali ini sudah keterlaluan." Kankuro menindih kakaknya dan masih berusah merebut pemukul kasti itu.

Temari tiba-tiba menampar Kankuro.

Kedua terdiam sejenak. Hanya suara nafas Temari terdengar satu-satu. Kankuro mendesah dan berdiri lalu duduk di sofa usang disalah satu sisi gudang. Temari berdiri dengan pemukul kasti masih ditangannya.

"Siapa yang keterlaluan di antara kita?" Temari berjalan ke arah Kankuro, "Aku atau kau?"

Kankuro hanya diam ketika Temari telah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kau terus memukuli Gaara?" Tatap Temari marah pada adiknya.

"Dia memang pantas mendapatkannya... dia sangat cocok jadi sansak hidup." Kankuro menjawab dengan enteng. "_Lagian_ aku menunggu dia membalas pukulanku selama ini, tapi si bodoh itu tak pernah melakukannya."

"Saat dia membalasmu-"

"Ya aku tahu," potong Kankuro cepat, "Aku akan mati kan? Karena dia hero..."

Temari mengangkat pemukul kasti dan bersiap melayangkan ke kepala Kankuro.

"HEY! HEY!KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU?!" Kankuro terperanjat.

Temari kembali menurunkan pemukul kasti ditangannya. "Bukan keinginan Gaara untuk terlahir di keluarga ini dengan status seperti itu!"

"Kau terus-terusan membela anak haram itu... apa untungnya bagimu?"

"Karena dia adikku!" jawab Temari tegas.

"Ya! Ya! Aku tahu dia adikmu! Pergi sana!" usir Kankuro.

"Kau masih saja melakukan hal-hal tolol disini! Apa kau benar-benar menjadi laki-laki seperti ayah? hah?" bentak Tmeari.

Sang adik berkerut kening, "Hal tolol katamu? Aku meneruskan apa yang tak bisa diselesaikan ayah, lalu kau bilang aku melakukan hal tolol?"

Temari balas mencibir, "Membuat mesin mesin rongsokan ini berjalan? Apa tak ada hal lain yang bisa kau lakukan, hah?"

"Pergilah, aku muak melihatmu..." Kankuro kembali mengusir.

Temari membuang pemukul kastinya, berkacak pinggang dan menarik nafas sedalam mungkin. "Ya Tuhan.. aku benar-benar bisa gila..."

Kankuro hendak berdiri namun pundaknya ditahan sang kakak sehingga ia kembali terduduk.

"Kankuro..." Temari memanggil dengan nada pelan penuh frustasi.

Kankuro mendongak menatap kakaknya.

"Jika kau tak bisa berlaku baik pada Gaara, kau tak perlu berlaku buruk.."

"Cih!" Kankuro menecih muak saat kakaknya mulai ceramah.

"Jangan jadi bajingan seperti ayah! Apa yang kau lakukan hanyalah kebodohan! Memukuli Gaara seenak _udel_ mu lalu pulang sekolah hingga malam kau membuat hal-hal aneh digudang, mau jadi apa kau nanti?"

"Aku mau jadi apa itu urusanku!" Kankuro bersitegang urat.

Plaak!

Temari kembali menampar Kankuro, "Kalau begitu berhentilah sekolah agar aku bisa menabung uangnya untuk kuliah Gaara nanti!"

"Anak haram itu benar-benar... arrrgh!" umpat Kankuro.

"Jika kau sekali saja, masih memukuli Gaara, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu, sialan! Mengerti?!" bentak Temari yang dibalas gerakan mengusir dari Kankuro.

Kankuro menatap pungung Temari yang semakin menjauh dan keluar dari gudang. Ia mendesah berat, sangat letih dengan pertengkaran yang sama tiap harinya. Beruntung kali ini Temari benar-benar tidak memukulnya dengan pemukul kasti, meski bisa melawan dengan sangat mudah, tak mungkin baginya main tangan terhadap wanita yang telah menjadi sosok rangkap ibu baginya.

Kankuro berdiri gontai menuju meja kerja yang pernah dipakai ayahnya. Sebelumnya ia meraih pemukul kasti dilantai. Tepat dimeja itu terdapat foto keluarga. Ayahnya dan ibunya, Temari kakaknya dan ia yang sedang tertawa lebar.

Diangkatnya pemuul kasti itu tinggi dengam mata merah menyala. Ia menatap benci sosok lelaki dewasa dalam foto itu. "Bahkan sudah matipun kau meninggalkan masalah untuk kami!"

Pemukul kasti itu melayang.

Menghancurkan foto keluarga itu.

Menghancurkan dalam arti kata yang sebenarnya.

Sebenar-benarnya hancur.

**.**

**.**

Sakura keluar dari restoran tempat ia bertemu Sasuke. Sakura tampak begitu _modis_ dengan menggunakan celana dibawah lutut berwarna hijau _tosca_, dipadukan dengan kaos lengan panjang dan berbalut _sweater_ tanpa lengan dan berbulu di bagian leher.

Ia memecah gelombang manusia yang padat di perempatan jalan. Sesekali ia berhenti dan mendongak pada layar monitor raksasa yang terpampang pada dinding luar beberapa bangunan pencakar langit disana. Ia kadang tersenyum pada angin, terkadang melangkah ceria, lalu tertatih pada akhir.

Sakura, ia hanaya sedang mencari cara menutupi kerinduannya.

Kegelisahannya.

Dan kesepiannya.

**.**

**.**

"Apa ini? Kenapa banyak sekali makanan kambing disini?" Naruto seakan tak percaya apa yang terhidang di meja makan. Pelbagai sayuran dimasak dalam porsi dua orang. Terlebih tidak ada nasi putih dengan asap harum mengepul, yang ada malah nasi merah.

"Makan saja tak usah banyak _komen_..." Ino menyuap sendok pertama.

Naruto dengan malas menyuap sendok pertama mengikuti Ino, dengan bersusah payah menelan sayuran aneh berwarna hijau bernama paprika. Naruto menikmati tiap detik makanannya meluncur ke lambung. Ia benar-benar dipaksa menjadi _vegetarian_ oleh Ino.

"Apa kau makan seperti ini setiap hari?"

Ino menggeleng, "Hanya tiga kali dalam seminggu, biasanya aku makan kacang-kacangan atau gandum. Aku jarang makan nasi putih karena mengandung karbohidrat yang akan berubah menjadi zat gula dengan kadar tinggi untuk tubuh."

"Wooow! Kita masih bersama si cantik Yamanaka Ino di !" cibir Naruto sambil menirukan gaya presenter di salah satu acara kesehatan ternama dunia.

Ino dengan tenang menikmati makananya. Sementara Naruto hanya menggengam sendok tanpa melakuakn gerakan lainnya. "Ah Ino..." Naruto memelankan suaranya.

Ino menaikkan alis.

"Maafkan aku.. aku sungguh-sunggu minta maaf," Naruto terlihat takut-takut, "Daritadi aku tak melihat orangtuamu... apakah kau tinggal seorang diri?"

"Ya.." jawan Ino santai sambil mengambil selada yang tersaji di depannya.

"Apakah..." Naruto kembali bertanya dengan nada berhati-hati, "Orangtuamu sedang keluar kota atau... kau yatim piatu?"

Ino meletakkan sendoknya.

Naruto bergidik ngeri dan menangkupkan kedua tangan diatas kepala. "Maafkan aku, sungguh!"

"Kenapa? Aku memang yatim..."

"Eh?"

"Ibuku meninggal saat melahirkanku, sedangkan ayahku menikah lagi beberapa tahun yang lalu dan tinggal dengan keluarga barunya, sebenaranya aku diajak tapi aku menolak seatap dengan mereka." terang Ino.

"Jadi kau tinggal sendirian selama ini?" selidik Naruto.

Ino mengangguk."Dan aku bekerja dengan tubuhku agar menghasilkan uang untuk memenuhi kebutuhanku."

Tangan Naruto tiba-tiba bergetar dan menunjuk-nunjuk Ino. "Bekerja-a dengan tu-tubuh?" Naruto tergagap dan menatap Ino dengan mata berkedip cepat.

"Buang pikiran kotormu!" Ino memukulkan sendok ke kening Naruto.

"Aw!" Naruto mengelus keningnya.

"Aku kadang ikut _photo session_ di majalah-majalah fashion atau kesehatan. Kadang menjadi _brand_ _ambassador_ suatu produk, jadi aku menghasilkan uang dengan tubuh dan kecantikanku." Ino selesai dengan makannya, "Lagipula aku sudah di kontrak selama dua tahun kedepan sebagai model tetap oleh perancang busana ternama sebagai model baju-baju terbarunya."

Naruto melongo.

Ingin rasanya ia teriak wow dan salto ke belakang. Tapi ia hanya mencium jempolnya dan mengacungkannya ke Ino.

Ino geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Naruto. "Sakura juga anak yatim..."

Dan sontak perkataan Ino membuat Ibu jari Naruto turun dan menghantam meja. "Kenapa kau mengatakan itu? Aku jadi tak nafsu makan..."

"Kau memang tidak berniat makan, sialan!" hardik Ino melihat alasan Naruto yang tidak menyambung ke topik pembicaraan.

"Ibunya dulu.. adalah pengacara terkenal..." Ino menatap serius Naruto. "Ibunya sedang menangani suatu kasus, dimana pelaku merupakan manusia dan korbannya adalah hero."

Naruto tertarik dengan cerita Ino.

"Ibu Sakura adalah pengacara dari hero tersebut, pemerintah menyuruh mereka berdua tutup mulut tapi Ibu Sakura bersikeras melanjutkan persoalan ke meja hukum. Keadilan harus ditegakan, penjahat harus dihukum, siapapun pelakunya baik manusia ataupun hero. Begitulah prinsip Ibu Sakura tapi tidak dengan pemerintah."

"Lalu?"

Ino melanjtukan ceritanya, "kasus itu adalah kasus tabrak lari. Seorang pengemudi mabuk menabrak seorang anak kecil yang sedang berjalan dengan ibunya di trotoar. Sang anak tewas ditempat sementara ibunya kritis lalu meninggal di Rumah Sakit. Ayah dari korban mengadu ke polisi, saat itu mereka belum tahu kalau mereka adalah hero sampai darah si anak diperiksa polusi untuk keperluan autopsi. Meskipun begitu, Ibu Sakura yang sudah mendampingi korban dari awal tetap membela korban hingga membawa kasus ini ke pengadilan"

Naruto terdiam mendengarkan cerita Ino.

"Pemerintah menyuruh Ibu Sakura, bibi Mebuki, untuk tutup mulut tapi bibi Mebuki bersikeras menyelesaikan kasus itu hingga pelakunya dihukum. Setiap tindak kejahatan harus dihukum siapapun pelakunya." Lanjut Ino. "Bibi Mebuki memang dikenal sebagai pengacara tegas, bahkan ia pernah memenjarakan kliennya sendiri karena kliennya terbukti bersalah."

Naruto mengangguk paham dan semakin menajamkan telinga.

"Kasus ini mendapat perhatian serius dari publik bahkan proses persidangnya di siarkan di TV, hakim menyatakan pelaku tidak bersalah dan mengatakan bahwa pengemudi tidak mabuk serta korban menyebrang sembarangan bukannya berjalan di trotoar. Keesokan harinya bibi Mebuki di undang oleh ayah korban ke rumahnya untuk membicarakan kasus mereka yang berstatus banding, tapi..." Ino menggantung kalimatnya.

"Tapi apa?" raut wajah Naruto berubah tegang.

Ino menghela nafas panjang "Ibu Sakura dibunuh. Polisi menduga keluarga korban kecewa dengan hasil sidang dan menganggap Ibu Sakura tak tulus membantu mereka. S.A.C melakukan penyergapan karena ayah Sakura merasa curiga kenapa istrinya tak kunjung pulang. Ibu Sakura ditemukan tewas dan ayah dari hero tersebut di tembak petugas. Kakek dari anak atau hero itu dipenjara karena diduga terlibat dan bersengkokol untuk membunuh Ibu Sakura."

Naruto tercengang, ia bahkan kesulitan bernafas. "Aku tak percaya bahwa kisah sekejam itu ada di dunia nyata..."

"Sejak saat itu Sakura membenci hero. Sangat." Lirih Ino.

Naruto melihat perubahan mimik Ino.

"Dan sejak itu hubunganku dengan Sakura memburuk.. kami memang masih berteman, tapi tidak seakrab dulu.. aku yang menjauhinya, aku takut.. suatu saat nanti Sakura tahu aku adalah hero." Ujar Ino dengan pandangan menerawang.

Naruto mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya. "Dunia ini benar-benar kacau!"

"Naruto..." panggil Ino.

Naruto menautkan alis. "Ya?"

"Menurutmu apakah hero adalah manusia?" tanya Ino serius.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Hero adalah hero dan manusia adalah _Homo_ _Sapiens_ yang berevolusi sebagai perusak bumi dan keseimbangan alam." Jawab Naruto dengan muka jijik.

"Berarti kau _stereotype_. Kau sama saja denga mereka semua."

"Mereka?"

"Orang-orang bilang hero dan manusia berbeda, bukan? Hero tetaplah manusia, Naruto, hanya saja kita diberi mukjizat pada DNA kita yang disebut _chakra_. Kita adalah manusia." Tegas Ino.

"Mukjizat?" Wajah ramah Naruto sirna, "Jangan ngelantur. Kita adalah _Homo Neanderthalensis_ sedangkan mereka _Homo Sapiens_." Naruto menaikkan nadanya satu oktaf.

Ino menyandarkan punggung ke kursi, "Aku tergila-gila pada artis tampan Korea dan Jepang seperti gadis remaja lainnya. Aku juga senang dengan laki-laki _cute_ yang pandai menari dan bernyanyi. Aku juga marah-marah tak jelas saat _menstruasi_. Aku juga sangat bahagia saat membeli _high heels_ mahal. Hatiku juga berbunga-bunga saat mendapat pujian atau sorotan kamera sebagai bintang utama."

Naruto tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Ino yang berbelok dari cerita kematian ibu Sakura lalu ke cerita pribadinya.

"Aku tertawa lebar tanpa malu tidak seperti wanita dewasa yang tertawa dengan menutup mulutnya, aku cekikian saat melihat temanku terjatuh tanpa harus berpura-pura menolongnya lalu menertawainya di belakang punggung, aku juga menangis saat sedih tanpa berpura-pura tegar seperti orang dewasa. Aku juga sangat mengingikan sesuatu dan sangat ingin bermanja-manja pada seseorang seperti anak kecil meskipun tak ada siapaun disisiku untukku bisa melakukan itu." Ujar Ino panjang lebar. "Intinya, aku adalah remaja delapan belas tahun. Hanya itu. Lalu apa yang membedakan aku dengan mereka semua? Tidak ada. Aku sampai detik ini masih mengakui bahwa hero adalah manusia."

Ino menatap intens Naruto, 'Aku percaya, manusia adalah satu. Kita hanya terbagi oleh warna kulit, suku, agama dan kekuatan DNA kita."

Naruto terdiam. Kehabisan kata-kata.

"Pemikiranmu jauh lebih dewasa dariku..." tutur lembut Naruto. Ia menghela nafas panjang mendengar topik pembicaraan Ino yang berat dan tak berniat berdebat, "Aku sepertinya harus pulang..."

"Kau yakin?" Nada suara Ino kembali ceria, "Bagaimana dengan lukamu?

Naruto berdiri dari kursi dan beranjak menuju pintu depan. "Regenerasiku cepat, kau tahu itu."

Ino mengikuti dari belakang sampai Naruto membuka pintu.

"Pastikan semua pintumu terkunci sebelum tidur." Perintah Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu," cegah Ino saat Naruto melangkah keluar. "Apakah itu tidak menganggumu?"

Naruto berbalik dan menatap Ino dengan tanda tanya besar dikepalanya. "Maksudmu?'

"Pembicaraanmu dengan Iruka-_sensei_ di pemakaman Mizuki-_sensei_, juga perkataanmu dan Sasuke saat dikelas tadi, terus berulang-ulang di alam bawah sadarmu seperti rekaman video yang di _repeat_ otomatis."

Naruto berpikir sejenak.

"Sejak kau sadar dari pingsanmu, dua hal itu terus berputar dikepalamu, mungkin hatimu menyangkal, tapi tidak dengan pikiranmu, ingat aku pembaca pikiran..." sambung Ino.

Naruto mendesah, "Ahh.. entahlah.. aku juga tak tahu kenapa, mungkin ini yang menyebabkan aku bertarung tidak fokus tadi... sepertinya aku tanpa sadar terus memikirkan perkataan Iruka-_sensei_ dan kejadian dikelas tadi..."

Mereka beradu pandang sejenak sebelum Naruto pamit. "Baiklah, aku pergi..."

Ino say _good_ _bye_, "Sering-seringlah kesini.. mana tahu kita khilaf..."

Naruto tertawa sejadi-jadinya.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia menekan kontak lampu dan kamar gelapnya menjadi terang seketika. Namun ia tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya melihat sesosok pemuda dengan seragam S.A.C sedang duduk di meja belajarnya.

"Selamat datang, adikku, bagaimana kencanmu tadi dengan Sakura?" tanya Itachi dengan senyum ramah terkembang.

"Kenapa kau disini. Pergilah!" Usir Sasuke sambil menuju keranjang.

Itachi tiba-tiba menerjang Sasuke dengan kaki kanannya. Sasuke terguling dilantai kamar. Itachi berdiri pongah dengan kaki menginjak dada Sasuke. Sasuke mengerang dan berusaha menahan kaki Itachi dengan kedua tangannya.

Itachi menyeringai menatap adiknya yang meringis kesakitan. "Lihatlah, adikku yang manja ini telah berubah begitu banyak, ia bahkan berani mengusir kakak kesayangannya sekarang..."

Sasuke meringis berusaha mengangkat kaki kakaknya yang menghimpit dadanya. "Kau yang berubah, sialan! Kau yang berubah!"

Itachi makin menumpukan tenaganya pada kaki kanan, Sasuke makin merasakan sesak nafas, "Kau lupa atau memang berpura-pura lupa, sekarang jadwal transfusi hari ini aku butuh darahmu."

Itachi mengangkat kakinya. Sasuke terbatuk dan menghirup nafas sedalam mungkin. Dari balik kamar Sasuke, ayah dari mereka berdua bersandar di dinding dengan bersedekap dada. Raut wajahnya yang datar tak bisa menjelaskan suasana hatinya saat menguping pertengkaran anak-anaknya.

"Ayo.. Sasuke, kau tahu aku cukup sibuk, kan..." ujar Itachi dengan seringai kejam terpatri pada wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

Naruto berjalan santai sambil menikmati keramaian malam. Langkah kakinya seirama ayunan tangan, tapi tidak senada dengan pikirannya. Ia masih memikirkan perkataan Iruka-_sensei_, dan ia sadar bahwa itulah yang menganggu konsentrasinya saat bertarung. Ia juga memikirkan kata-kata terakhir Ino tadi.

Hero tetaplah bagian dari manusia.

Kini ia bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Di trotoar yang ramai karena malam baru menunjukan pukul delapan, tanpa peduli dengan orang-orang yang tertabrak bahu dengannya. Pria bersurai hitam berantakan itu menunduk beradu argumen dengan batinnya.

"_Manusia? Hero?"_

Naruto tak menyadari beberapa meter didepannya seorang gadis berambut _soft_ _pink_ juga sedang berjalan dalam keadaan galau. Menunduk dan berkali-kali meminta maaf karna menabrak orang.

"_Ino mungkin ada benarnya, aku selama ini terlalu berambisi dengan dendamku dan melupakan satu hal penting, aku tetaplah remaja delapan belas tahun yang masih dalam masa transisi. Aku belum sepenuhnya dewasa, aku masih menikmati hal-hal kekanak-kanakan."_

Sakura duduk disalah satu kursi cafe pinggir jalan. Tanpa memesan apapun.

Naruto masih asyik bercengkrama dengan batinnya.

"_Orang dewasa mungkin menganggap kami aneh, lebay, atau alay, karena kami tertawa ataupun menangis karen hal-hal sepele. Tapi kami tak bisa menyelesaikan hal-hal sepele itu layaknya orang dewasa."_

**.**

Gaara sedang mencoba menjahit sepatunya yang menganga lebar pada bagian depan seperti buaya yang siap menerkan mangsa. Ia sedikit kesulitan karena ini pertama kali baginya melakukan hal ini. Ia dikejutkan dengan pintu yang di dobrak oleh Kankuro. Melihat kakaknya membawa pemukul kasti ditangan, Gaara terpontang panting lari kekamar tanpa menghiraukan sepatunya lagi.

Kankuro mengejar dan berhasil menerobos masuk sebelem Gaara mengunci kamarnya. Ia mengayunkan pemukul kasti ke sembarang arah sementara Gaara berlari masuk ke kolong ranjang dengan air mata bercucuran, takut.

_sangat takut.

**.**

"_Usia delapan belas, ketika kami marah maka kami mengamuk jauh lebih mengerikan dari orang dewasa."_

Naruto menarik kursi salah satu cafe kaki lima yang berjualan di trotoar. Punggungnya hampir saja membentur punggung Sakura yang duduk disana terlebih dahulu. Mereka saling tak menyadari satu sama lainnya.

**.**

"Ampun, _niisan_!" Gaara menjerit saat kaki kankuro menerjang ke bawah tempat tidur. "Ampuni aku!"

"MATI KAU ANAK HARAM!"

Gaara menjerit dan memohon ampun, namun Kankuro gelap mata dan terus berusaha menendang adiknya yang bersembunyi.

**.**

"_Ketika kami menangis..."_ Naruto menunduk dalam. Menyesapi kata hatinya sendiri.

Sakura mengeluarkan ponsel lima _inchie_ dari sakunya. Menatap foto seorang wanita yang tersenyum lembut disana.

Senyuman itu,

Menyesakkan dada Sakura.

**.**

Sasuke terbaring di ranjang dengan lengan tersambung infus. Itachi terbaring diranjang lain dengan kantong darah yang hampir kosong tersambung ke lengannya. Kakak beradik itu baru saja selesai transfusi darah. Lebih tepatnya, Sasuke memberikan darahnya kepada Itachi.

Saat Itachi turun dari ranjang, dengan mencabut paksa selang infus yang telah kosong dari darah Sasuke, ia diterjang oleh adiknya.

"Bunuh aku! Kumohon! Bunuh saja aku!"

Sasuke memeluk dan memukul dada Itaci sambil menangis kejang. Ia berteriak pada kakaknya yang terdiam tanpa geming.

"Kumohon!" Sasuke mendongak pada kakaknya yang lebih tinggi dengan wajah penuh air mata dan ingus, "Bunuh aku!"

Itachi mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke, namun Sasuke yang sedang dalam kondisi lemah limbung berakhir jatuh dilantai. Sasuke mencengkram pergelangan kaki kakaknya agar sang kakak tak berlalu pergi.

"KUMOHON PADAMU! BUNUH AKU!"

Di ruangan lain rumah yang sama, seorang wanita paruh baya melakukan hal serupa dengan Sasuke.

_memukul dada suaminya sambil menangis dan berteriak, "Hentikan mereka, Fugaku! Kumohon!"

**.**

"_Kami menangis lebih keras daripada anak-anak..."_ sambung batin Naruto yang tadi di sela jeda diam.

Liquid dari manik hijau menetes dan membasahi layar sentuh ponsel Sakura. Membasahi foto ibunya. Sakura awalnya terisak, lalu menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Meluapkan kerinduannya yang tanpa ujung.

Kesedihannya yang tanpa batas.

"_Usia delapan belas..."_ Naruto mengorek telinganya, merasa terganggu oleh teriakan dari belakang punggungnya.

"Ibu..." Sakura menjerit sepeti anak kecil yang tersesat dan kehilangan ibunya dikeramaian.

Sakura memang kehilangan.

Sangat.

**.**

"AMPUN, _NIISAN_! AMPUN!"

Gaara berteriak ketakutan dengan tubuh menggigil hebat saat Kankuro membalikkan ranjangnya. Gaara kini tanpa pertahahan menerima pukulan demi pukulan dari orang yang tak pernah menganggapnya sebagai adik.

**.**

"KUMOHON BUNUH AKU!"

Sasuke berteriak dengan tubuh tersungkur dilantai mencengkram kaki Itachi.

"BUNUH AKU!"

**.**

Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak menonton drama korea kesayangannya di TV. Para pemerannya sedang melakukan _scene_ konyol yang membuat si cantik Yamanaka tak kuasa menahan tawa. Airmata keluar dari sudut matanya dan perutya terasa keram.

Ia tiba-tiaba berhenti tertawa saat aktor pemeran utama yang super tampan melakukan dialog romantis. Ino kini menjerit-jerit girang kesetanan sambil meneriakkan nama sang aktor.

"KIM SO HYUUUUUN! _SARANGHAEEE_!"

**.**

Naruto berdiri dari kursinya dan berlalu pergi. Tak berminat menoleh kebelakang, wanita gila mana yang berteriak di pinggir jalan sambil meneriakkan ibunya.

"_Usia delapan belas... kami tertawa terbahak-bahak, menjerit bak setan lalu kami menangis dengan kencang tanpa malu. Kami mengekspresikan semua perasaan kami dengan meluap-luap. Dada kami berdebar ketika kami berada di depan orang yang kami sukai, dan kami tak perlu sok dingin menyembunyikan perasaan suka kami. Kami akan bersorak saat menang dan bercucuran airmata saat kalah."_

Naruto semakin menjauh. Meninggalkn Sakura yang kini di tatapi aneh oleh para pejalan kaki. Beberapa ibu-ibu yang merasa iba mendekati Sakura dan menghiburnya.

"_Ya.. kami masih remaja. Ketika orang dewasa menganggap kami aneh dengan hal-hal sepele bagi mereka..."_

Naruto mengepalkan tangan.

"_Kami sangat serius dengan apa yang kami lakukan!"_

_**To be continue...**_


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto tersungkur dan kepalanya menghantam sisi sofa. Entah keberapa kalinya ia tersungkur hari ini, sudah cukup rasanya ia mencium tanah. Orochimaru memberi tamparan keras saat ia pulang dan Naruto tak punya alasan untuk melawan. Ia tak pernah bisa melawan ayahnya sendiri.

"Kau bahkan belum selesai saat kami mendapat laporan... mengapa lama bagimu mengalahkan Sasori? Dia hanya manusia biasa!" bentak Orochimaru.

Naruto mendaki sofa dan duduk menyembunyikan muka.

"Ada apa dengan kemampuan bertarungmu? Aku melatihmu sejak berumur 10 tahun dan sekarang kau bilang.. kalah?"

Orochimaru berdiri dengan kemurkaan sebagai pijakannya. Kilatan mata reptil itu menyala terang dalam emosi. Ia marah karena kecewa dan ia marah karena Naruto pulang dalam keadaan tubuh setengah terhuyung. Ia marah karena ia memang takkan bisa menerima kegagalan.

"Aku bersusah payah menghilangkan potongan rambutmu dan bercak darahmu, bayangkan jika DNA mu mereka dapatkan?"

"Maafkan aku, ayah..." lirih Naruto.

"Jangan pernah meremehkan lawanmu.. aku selalu mengingatkan itu padamu..." Orochimaru menurunkan nada tingginya satu oktaf. "Sasori... biar aku yang mengurusnya..."

Naruto cepat menggeleng, "Jangan, ayah! Aku akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri!"

"Kau pikir kau tak bisa mati? Jika tidak ada yang menganggu acaramu tadi, kau pikir kau sekarang masih hidup?" sergah Orochimaru.

"Tapi, ayah, kumohon... berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi, aku akan membereskan Sasori! Akulah yang harus membalas demi darah orangtuaku yang tertumpah, aku mohon..." Naruto meyakinkan ayahnya dengan nada menghiba.

Orochimaru memejamkan matanya dan bersedekap, satu hembusan nafas panjang menjadi tanda pengampunannya untuk Naruto. "Jika kali ini kau gagal, maka misi balas dendam ini akan kuselesaikan sendiri."

**.**

Naruto membuang langkah gontai menuju kamar. Debam pintu terdengar keras, bukan, bukan pintu kamarnya, tapi pintu rumah karena ayahnya kembali ke kantor S.A.C. Naruto berdiri dibalik bingkai jendela, menatap bulan yang berpijar temaram.

Pemuda itu membuka jendela, membiarkan angin malam mendinginkan rasa panas yang masih mendominasi di pipinya. Ini kali pertama Orochimaru menamparnya. Biasanya ia ditendang atau malah digantung, tapi itu dalam proses latihan, bukan saat-saat seperti ini.

Naruto mengumpulkan ludah di tenggorokan, menengadah pada bulan yang masih redup, membuang ludahnya ke atas. Meludahi bulan.

"Apa yang kau sombongkan? Kau cuma bisa diam disana." Ejeknya pada rembulan. "Menyedihkan... bahkan sinarmu bukanlah milikmu.. itu milik penguasa galaksi yang kau pantulkan."

**.**

**.**

Sasuke duduk di bingkai jendela dengan satu kaki tertekuk, menatap bulan yang sama, yang mungkin juga dipandang oleh seseorang di tempat lain. Satu tangannya memegang kaleng bir yang tak lagi dingin, sementara diantara jemarinya terselip sebatang rokok yang tinggal setengah.

Tembakau dan alkohol yang ia beli diam-diam adalah temannya saat ini.

Bukan karena ia tak memiliki teman.

Sasuke tak mau berteman.

Memaksa sahabat terbaiknya berpura-pura sebagai orang tak dikenal.

Tangannya singgah ke pipi sejenak, sudah tak terasa sakit, tapi entah kenapa kejadian dikelas tadi terus berulang dikepalanya. Ia tak sadar bagaimana ia bisa mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak ia mengerti.

Merubah dunia?

Manusia dan hero bisa hidup dalam sisi yang sama?

Cih!

Dia bahkan tak bisa mengenali dirinya sendiri sekarang.

Lenguhan panjang diakhiri tegukan dari kaleng bir yang kini kosong. Ia kembali menatap bulan yang pongah di atap langit.

"Kau juga berpura-pura kan?" tanyanya pada sang bulan, "Kau berlaku sebagai penerang di kegelapan, tapi kau memancarkan sinar yang bukan milikmu... lalu kenapa kau bangga disebut pelita malam?"

Angin malam yang menusuk membangkitkan remang pada kulit pucat pemuda tanggung itu, ia memandang nanar pada bulan yang tak beranjak dari titik orbitnya, "Jangan sombong, kau bahkan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menampilkan sinar palsu dan berdiam disana."

* * *

**HEROES**

**Chapter four**

"**We are hero and we are human"**

**Conflict begin!**

**Warning : Out of character &amp; etc.**

* * *

"Maaf membuatmu lama menunggu..." Orochimaru masuk kedalam mobil dan mulai menjalankan kendaraan dengan pelan.

Yamato yang sedari tadi menunggu didalam mobil menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, Orochimaru-_san_.. aku seharusnya berterima kasih karena Anda berbaik hati mengantarkanku pulang..."

"Karena aku ada keperluan pulang, sekalian aku mengantarmu, lagipula aku akan kembali ke markas."

"Anda pulang hanya memastikan keadaan rumah?" tanya Yamato berhati-hati. "Ah ya, berbeda denganku divisi non-lapangan, petugas lapangan seperti Anda memang tak memiliki jam kerja yang jelas."

"Tidak. Aku memberi pelajaran pada anakku."

Yamato sedikit menaikkan alis.

"Berani-beraninya dia pulang jam segini." Ujar Orochimaru tanpa nada yang berarti. "Dasar anak nakal..."

Yamato, pria dengan pelindung kepala dari besi bak Julius Caesar itu tertawa kikuk. "Berapa umur anak Anda?"

"Delapan belas."

"Anda sangat keras rupanya.. wajar jika remaja melakukan hal-hal diluar peraturan.. mereka selalu penuh dengan rasa keingintahuan."

Orochimaru tak berniat menanggapi. Yamato ikut terdiam, kapten divisi satu yang ada disampingnya memang terkenal dingin dan angkuh, tapi Yamato sedikit merubah persepsinya yang selama ini terbentuk dari 'bisik-bisik rekan kerja', Orochimaru bersedia mengantarnya pulang, menunjukkan rumah kapten sombong itu dan menceritakan kenakalan anaknya. Yamato bungkam hingga mobil membawanya sampai ke depan rumahnya. Rumah kecil di sisi kota dengan pagar beton setinggi dada mengitari rumah.

Yamato turun dan berjalan ke sisi pengemudi.

"Izinkan aku berterima kasih dengan secangkir kopi." Yamato membungkukan badan pada Orochimaru yang menurunkan kaca jendela mobil.

"Tidak perlu..." Pupil Orochimaru menajam, dengan cepat merekam seluruh kondisi dan lokasi rumah Yamato, "Aku harus kembali ke markas."

Yamato menegakkan punggung. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Orochimaru-_san_."

"Hn." Orochimaru menatap curiga salah satu ruangan yang jendelanya terbuka dan lampunya hidup. "Kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Benar..." Yamato berujar canggung, "Aku... tidak punya keluarga..."

"Kalau begitu, pastikan sebelum pergi ke kantor untuk menutup jendela dan mematikan semua lampu, anak muda." Orochimaru sedikit memberi wejangan.

Yamato kontan berbalik. Bola matanya melebar dan ia segera meninggalkan Orochimaru. Yamato berlari dan membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Kenopnya rusak!"

Ia makin menganga saat melihat isi rumahnya yang berantakan,Orochimaru turun dari mobil melihat gelagat tak lazim pada Yamato. Ia mengikuti dari belakang. Yamato segera berlari ke kamarnya. Berantakan. Benar-benar berantakan.

Orochimaru berhati-hati memijak lantai. Salah-salah pijak perabotan kecil milik Yamato bisa makin remuk. Ia berdiri di pintu kamar, menatap Yamato yang sedang mengorek-ngorek susunan buku yang berhamburan.

"Ada pencuri masuk!" Yamato memeriksa laci pada mejanya. Tergesa-gesa mencari sesuatu.

"Aku akan menelpon polisi, periksalah apakah ada barangmu yang hilang." Orochimaru meraih ponsel disakunya.

"_File_ itu!"

Orochimaru manatap tajam Yamato.

"_File_ itu hilang!" Yamato mengobrak abrik mejanya yang sedari awal telah berantakan.

"_File_ apa?"

"_File_ yang harus kulindungi, _file_ yang berisi misi rahasia!"

Orochimaru mendekati Yamato, "Kau yakin?"

Yamato puct pasi membayangkan kemurkaan yang akan ia terima dari Kizashi. "Mati aku... aku bisa dibunuh Kizashi-_sama_."

"Cari lagi!" Orochimaru menaikkan nada.

"Aku sudah memastikan.. barangku yang hilang cuma satu itu.. pencuri itu mengincar file itu..."

Spekulasi liar menari dibenak Orochimaru. "_Siapa? Siapa yang menginginkan file yang juga ku incar?!"_

**.**

**.**

Naruto berusaha memejamkan mata, terbaring lelah di ranjang kecil nan empuk miliknya. Tapi saat matanya terpejam, memori bertahun-tahun silam muncul dalam benaknya. Saat ia yang masih sekolah dasar menanyakan ibunya pada Orochimaru.

Seorang bocah berumur sepuluh tahun dengan langkah gontai memasuki rumah. Wajahnya biru lebam dan bajunya kotor disana-sini. Ia melangkah menuju ruangan ayahnya, sebuah ruangan bawah tanah yang terhubung rahasia dengan dinding salah satu ruangan.

Ruangan gelap nan temaram itu terdengar berisik karena beberapa mesin kecil yang terletak diatas meja sedang menyala. Orochimaru terlihat sedang menakar serbuk putih dan mencampurkannya dengan serbuk putih lainnya. Naruto tahu apa itu, dan itulah pekerjaan ayahnya. Pekerjaan itulah yang menghidupi mereka berdua selama ini.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" tanya ayahnya dingin.

Naruto menatap punggung Orochimaru, "Ibu... apakah aku punya ibu?"

Orochimaru membungkus tepung itu kedalam plastik kecil. Naruto melirik ke arah timbangan digital yang menyala.

"Tentu saja kau punya, kau pikir kau lahir dari batu?"

"Lalu dimana ibuku?" Naruto duduk tak jauh dari ayahnya dengan wajah muram. "Kenapa ayah tak mau menceritakkan setiap kali aku bertanya.."

"Kau belum siap mendengarnya..."

"Aku siap." Ujar Naruto lemah, "Berkelahi dengan mereka yang mengolok-olokku karena tak punya ibu membuatku lelah..."

"Kau akan menyesal saat aku menceritakan yang sebenarnya.." Orochimaru menyeret kursi lalu duduk tepat dihadapan Naruto.

Orochimaru menatap anak kecil bersurai hitam yang terlihat menyedihkan di depannya. Ia masih berpikir dan menimbang, apakah sudah saatnya menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya pada Naruto, karena akan banyak konsekuensi yang harus ia ambil setelah lisannya bertutur.

Tapi ia harus membentuk karakter Naruto sekarang.

"Aku bukan ayahmu."

Lontaran singkat itu membuat Naruto mendongak. Bocah itu menggigit bibir bagian dalam, "Sudah kuduga..." ujarnya ketir.

Iris reptil menatap biru langit yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Karena kau tidak seperti ayah ayah mereka."

Orochimaru paham siapa yang dimaksud Naruto.

Ayah dari teman-teman Naruto.

Yang selalu hadir saat pengambilan raport ataupun pertemuan wali murid.

Yang selalu menyediakan waktu sesekali berlibur di tengah padatnya rutinitas.

Sosok sebagai ayah yang hangat dan bersahaja. Yang sama sekali tak Orochimaru miliki.

"Lalu.." Naruto menuntut dengan nada pahit, "Dimana orang tuaku?"

Orochimaru meletakan kedua tanganya di pundak Naruto, "Mati."

Tubuh kecil itu gemetar dengan genangan airmata perlahan turun ke pipi. Hidung bocah itu basah mengeluarkan air kental. Isakannya tertahan, suara tangisannya lari ke dalam dada.

Sangat menyedihkan.

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu..." Orochimaru mulai bercerita.

* * *

**Sepuluh tahun yang lalu.**

**10 Oktober.**

Di tengah hutan nan kelam, suara erangan dan rintihan terdengar dari sebuah gubuk. Bangunan kecil dari kayu itu nampak terang benderang dengan obor di sekelilingnya. Di bagian dalam, seorang wanita berambut merah panjang sedang berjuang hidup dan mati melahirkan satu generasi baru.

Seorang wanita paruh baya membantu proses persalinan. Terlihat dua orang wanita muda juga membantu disana. "Ayo Kushina.. sedikit lagi..."

"Berjuanglah Kushina... sedikit lagi..." seorang pria dengan surai kuning cerah berdiri disamping wanita berambut merah. Mengelus rambut halus yang kini lembab karena keringat.

Kushina menjangkau rambut suaminya, "Ini gara-gara kau brengsek! Semua salahmu, Minato!"

Minato meringis kesakitan sambil berusaha melepaskan jambakan istrinya, "Iya.. ini salahku! Kumohon berjuanglah sedikit lagi!"

"Dorong lagi Kushina!" wanita paruh baya yang berdiri diantara dua kaki Kushina yang mengangkan berseru.

"Chiyo-_sama_! Apakah masih lama? Kenapa Naruto belum keluar juga?! Apa yang dilakukannya didalam sana!" Minato panik, surai pirangnya masih belum lepas dari tarikan-tarikan maut tangan istrinya.

"Tutup mulutmu!" bentak Chiyo. "Tenangkan istrimu sana."

Kushina mengerang menahan sakit sambil menarik kerah baju suaminya. "Aku akan membunuhmu Minato!"

"Bunuh aku! Bunuh aku, sayang! Tapi sekarang kumohon berjuanglah sedikit lagi untuk Naruto!" Minato memelas. "Naruto... keluarlah.. Rambut ayahmu bisa rontok..."

"Sedikit lagi! Kepalanya sudah terlihat!" teriak Chiyo.

Minato mengenggam kedua tangan Kushina, "Sedikit lagi sayang, kepala Naruto sudah terlihat!"

Kushina menepis tangan Minato dan kembali menjambak rambut Minato sekuat tenaga, "Sedikit lagi! Sedikit lagi! Sedikit lagi! Itu saja yang kau bilang dari tadi! Ini gara-gara ulah 'kepala' mu yang satu itu laki-laki brengsek!"

Chiyo mendesah, pasangan didepannya adalah pasangan suami istri tergila yang pernah ia temui, dan sang bayi yang berkutat di dalam perut ibunya ia yakin adalah calon anak nakal, ini sudah waktunya keluar tapi bayi itu masih bersikeras di dalam.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Minato!" Kushina menjerit sejadinya-jadinya.

"Bunuh aku! Bunuh aku Kushina!" Tubuh Minato ikut bergoyang karena rambutnya dijambak dan kepalanya di goncang.

"Laki-laki brengsek!"

"Aku memang brengsek!" Minato menjerit kesakitan dan pekikannya sama keras dengan Kushina.

"dasar 'kepala' biadab!"

"Tapi kau kan suka Kushina..."

"Diam sialan!" Kushian menjerit makin tinggi.

Dan diujung teriakannya, suara tangis seorang bayi memecah malam. Kushina terengah-engah, begitu pula Minato. Chiyo meraih bayi itu, mengendong dengan wajah berbinar.

Kushina menatap langit-langit kamar, nafasnya terdengar satu-satu dengan kesadaran diambang batas. Safir milik Minato melebar, tubuhnya bergetar.

Itu adalah... buah hatinya.

Buah hatinya dengan Kushina.

Dan tak ada lagi suku kata dari susunan alfabet yang bisa menuliskan kebahagiaan dirinya yang kini telah menjadi seorang ayah.

Minato segera sadar, memengang pundak Kushina. "Bertahanlah Kushina."

Dari kelima ujung jari tangan kanan Minato, keluar titik api berwarna biru. Ia membuka baju Kushina di bagian perut. "Ayo kita lakukan."

"Baiklah... aku akan menghadapinya di dalam." Ujar Kushina pelan sambil menutup mata.

Minato menemplakn jemarinya di perut Kushina lalu memuatr seraha jarum jam. Ia menekan jemarinya dengan wajah cemas.

"Arrrghhhh!" Kushian menjerit kesetanan.

Tiba-tiba simbol pusaran air muncul di perut Kushina namun dengan cepat menghilang lagi. "Sial. 'dia' melawan."

Minato kembali mengulang proses penyegelan dari tahap pertama lalu kembali menekan perut Kushina.

"Arrrghhh!" sekujur tubuh Kushina menegang. Kushina terbelalak dengan bola mata berubah seperti binatang buas.

"Jangan melawan!" bentak Minato pada kushina. "Setengah kekuatanmu ada padaku. Tenanglah... jika tidak Kushina bisa mati jika kau terus berontak."

Setengah wajah Miano terlihat berubah seperti Kushina.

Nafas Kushina seperti tercekat di tenggorkan, lalu ia lunglai dengan keringat bercucuran. Kedua matanya berubah seperti semula, begitu juga setengah wajah Minato juga kembali normal. Minato mendesah lega, lau dengan sekali sentakan, lambang pusaran air di perut Kushina kembali terbentuk.

Minato segera memeluk istrinya. "Sudah selesai... kita berhasil menahannya."

Chiyo dan dua asisten selesai memandikan Naruto dan membungkus orok yang tadi bersikeras di dalam perut Kushina itu dengan selimut hangat.

"Temuilah orangtuamu, Naruto..." ujar Chiyo pada bayi dalam gendongannya dengan wajah senang.

Wajah Minato jauh lebih terang daripada Chiyo, ia membuka kedua tangan hendak menerima Naruto. Airmata dengan tenang mengalir dari matanya. "Naruto... anakku..."

Chiyo melewati dan mengacuhkan Minato.

"Ibunya yang pertama menggendong!" ketus Chiyo.

Minato melongo.

Lalu senyumnya terkembang merekah melihat Kushina menangis bahagia saat menerima Naruto dari Chiyo.

"Anakku..." Kushina mencium kepala yang sangat kecil itu, "Selamat datang."

Minato meraih tubuh istrinya yang masih mengendong Naruto, mengecup kening Kushina yang basah oleh peluh, "Terima kasih, Istriku... menjadikanku lelaki paling bahagia di dunia ini..."

Kushina menagis haru, berulang kali mengecup kepala Naruto yang sedikit di taumbuhi rambut berwarna hitam. "Aku punya dua pahlawan dalam hidupku sekarang..."

Mianto menagis haru.

Air mata seorang lelaki dewasa yang menjadi seorang ayah.

"Kilau hitam rambutmu sama seperti ayahmu dulu..." jemari Kushina berhati-hati membelai rambut Naruto yang tipis dan jarang-jarang. "Tapi nanti saat kau mampu meraih sedikit kekuatan dari 'dia' rambutmu akan kuning seperti ayahmu... seperti matahari yang mampu menghangatkan hatiku..." Kushina mencium rambut Naruto, "Dan hati semua orang.."

**.**

Naruto tertidur pulas setelah disusui oleh Kushina, sementara itu Chiyo dan dua asistennya hendak pamit undur diri.

"Maafkan aku telah merepotkan kalian sehingga harus kembali ke kota malam-malam begini..." Ujar Minato sungkan, "Aku hendak mengantar tapi..." Ia melirik ke belakang, "Tak mungkin meninggalkan mereka."

"Tidak masalah..." Chiyo tersenyum, "Inilah tugas kami..."

Kushina dari ranjang menunduk hormat begitu pula Minato. "Terima kasih..."

Chiyo dan dua asistennya hendak menunduk sebelum rentetan peluru melubangi tubuh mereka dari belakang. Ketiganya jatuh tanpa nyawa.

Minato membelalakan mata. "Mereka disini!"

**.**

Lima petugas S.A.C berseragam dan bersenjata lengkap berdiri beberapa meter dari rumah kayu mungil tempat persalinan Kushina. Tiga orang berdiri di barisan depan dengan asap masih terlihat menari di ujung laras senapan mereka. Satu orang merangsek maju lalu mendobrak pintu kayu hingga remuk total.

Dua lainnya menyusul maju dan menondongkan senjata ke berbagai arah. Satu orang dari tiga petugas tersebut membuka helmnya, "Mereka menghilang... bagaimana bisa?"

Satu orang dari mereka yang memiliki tubuh paling besar dan terlihat bongkahan otot-otot dari balik seragamnya bergumam, "Tidak salah lagi, mereka adalah _Yellow Flash_ dan _Red Hanabero_!"

Sementara di luar rumah, dua petugas S.A.C yang tidak masuk kedalam berdiri santai. Satu di antaranya membawa pedang besar di punggungnya. "Nah.. nah... ayo berburu..."

**.**

Minato membaringkan Kushina di rerumputan, mereka berdua terlindung cahaya karena berada di balik pohon besar. Minato terbatuk kecil.

"Minato... pundakmu tertembak!" Kushina kaget, suaranya setengah tertahan karena Naruto tertidur pulas dalam gendongannya.

"Tak apa..." Minato tersenyum hangat. "Kau beristirahatlah disini.. aku akan mengurus mereka."

Kushina menggeleng cepat, "Jangan! Kita harus pergi dari hutan ini secepatnya dengan jurus _teleport_-mu!"

"Saat kita kabur dari rumah itu, aku merasakan guncangan hebat saat teleportasi, _chakra_-ku melemah... karena menahan pergerakan dari 'dia' setelah proses persalinan tadi... karena itu juga..." Minato menatap pundaknya yang berdarah tertembus peluru, "Regenerasiku juga lambat."

"Lalu bagaimana ini! _Chakra_-ku juga melemah karena menahan 'dia' saat persalinan tadi! Bagaimana Minato?!" Kushina meraih tangan suaminya dan mengenggam erat jemari itu.

"Tenanglah... satu-satunya cara adalah menghabisi manusia-manusia itu dengan cepat lalu kita pergi dari sini..."

"Tidak... dengan kondisi kita seperti ini takkan bisa melawan mereka, kita tak tahu berapa jumlah mereka!"

Mendengar keributan Minato dan Kushina, Naruto terbangun dan menangis.

"Cup.. cup... jangan menangis Naruto... kumohon..." Kushina tiba-tiba menjadi panik. Suara tangisan Naruto di hutan nan sunyi ini akan menunjukan dengan jelas lokasi mereka.

Minato menatap dalam tubuh mungil Naruto yang kini di ayun sangat pelan oleh Kushina agar berhenti menangis. Sesaat setelahnya, wajah Minato menjadi suram.

"Kushina... sebaiknya kita memindahkan 'dia' saja..." Minato berkata pelan.

"Memindahkan? Apa maksudmu?" Kushina tersentak, ia menatap wajah Minato yang kalut, tapi ia mengikuti arah pandang Minato.

"Apa kau gila?!" Kushina tersadar bahwa Minato menatap Naruto.

"Kita harus... gila..." Minato meraih pundak Kushina. "Memindahkan 'dia' maka akan memusnahkan _chakra_-nya dari struktur komplek DNA kita, maka hanya ada gen bawaan di DNA kita jika mereka mendapatkan darah kita..."

"Ka-kau... ber-berkata seolah-olah kita akan..." Kushina tak bisa menyembunyikan airmatanya, "Mati."

"Kita sudah tahu dari awal bahwa kita akan mati kapanpun..." Minato berujar getir.

Tangisan Naruto makin menjadi, begitu pula tangisan ibundanya.

"Apa kita tak punya hak untuk hidup! Bumi ini bukan milik manusia saja!" erang Kushina marah.

"Kushina.. dengarkan aku baik-baik... jika kita mati dan 'dia' jatuh ketangan S.A.C dan mereka melakukan penelitian... maka habislah peradaban hero dan manusia... setiap tetes darah kita yang tertumpah sangat berarti bagi mereka..."

"Memindahkan ke Naruto? Kau gila , Minato! Kau gila!"

"Maka.. apakah pilihan yang lainnya?" Minato menyeka airmata istirinya.

Kushina sesegukan, mengelus rambut Naruto, "Tenanglah anakku.. jangan menangis, kami ada disini melindungimu..."

Minato terhenyak, bukan akhir seperti ini yang ia harapkan.

"Setelah kita memindahkan 'dia', kau harus berlari sejauh yang kau bisa hingga Orochimaru-_sensei_ datang..." tegas Minato.

"Orochimaru-_sensei_?"

"Aku sudah beritahukan kepadanya bahwa kita akan bersembunyi disini untuk menunggu persalinan." Jawab Minato, "Kita semenjak kemarin tidak dirumah, aku yakin Orochimaru-_sensei_ sedang menuju kesini sekarang.."

"Kushina... ini demi keselamatan Naruto..."

**.**

Lima orang keluar serentak dari balik bayang pepohonan. Mereka berlari menuju satu titik dimana mereka tadi mendengar suara tangis bayi. Kelima pasang kaki itu tiba-tiba terhenti.

"Altar?"

"Kenapa ada altar ditengah hutan begini?"

"Dan mereka berdua..."

Minato dan Kushina terlihat kelelahan di sisi altar. Minato berdiri berusaha tegak.

Salah satu dari lima petugas itu maju selangkah. "Kami akan mengakhiri hidup kalian disini!"

Minato mencibir, "Benarkah? Apa hidup kami milik kalian?"

Kushina membelai lembut Naruto yang kembali tertidur, "Naruto... tunggulah sebentar..." lalu ia berdiri sejajar dengan Minato.

"Ini adalah pertarungan hidup dan mati... karena intesitas _chakra_ di DNA kita benar-benar menurun..." gumam Minato.

"Aku siap!" empat rantai keluar dari punggung Kushina.

Di tangan kanan Minato tercipta bola biru spiral. Kushina memegang lengan Minato lalu mereka menghilang dalam sepersekian detik.

"Kemana mereka?" lima anggota S.A.C terperangah. Petugas dengan pedang besar bersiaga dengan menghunuskan pedang besarnya.

"Disini..." jawab Minato yang tiba-tiba sudah berada dibelakang mereka. "_Rasengan_!"

Mereka semua tak sempat berbalik saat Minato menghantamkan _rasengan_ dan Kushina menyerang membabi buta dengan rantainya.

* * *

"Saat aku datang..." Ujar Orochimaru, "Mereka telah meninggal."

Naruto kecil meggigil. Airmata tanpa isakan deras mengalir. "Atas dasar apa... mereka membunuh orangtuaku?"

Orochimaru menatap Naruto yang kini makin gemetar di hadapannya."Karena mereka manusia dan kita adalah hero. Kita adalah makhluk buruan bagi mereka, makhluk yang harus diberantas dari peradaban manusia..."

Naruto memeluk tubuh sendiri. Merasakn getar demi getar dari getir kesedihannya.

"Karena kau sudah tahu kisahnya... maka mulai sekarang..." ia meraih pundak Naruto.

"Misi balas dendam, dimulai."

Naruto menyibakkan selimutnya, duduk di tepi ranjang sambil memijit kepalanya. Kisah kematian orangtuanya yang diceritakan oleh Orochimaru bertahun-tahun silam membuat kepalanya berdenyut.

Karena amarah.

Karena dendam.

"Dia..." Naruto bergumam pelan lalu menutup mata sambil berdiri di depan jendela yang kini ia buka.

Bukan bulan yang kini ia tatap.

Bukan pula angin malam yang memeluknya.

Tapi kegelapan.

Ia berada di ruang gelap dengan air dingin menggenang hingga mata kaki. Di hadapannya, terpampang penjara raksasa dengan jeruji besar.

Didalamnya pun hanya ada kegelapan.

Naruto mengepalkan tinju saat sepasang mata berwarna merah darah terlihat dari dalam bayangan kegelapan.

Geraman terdengar dekat, geraman menakutkan dari sosok yang tak terlihat.

**.**

Sasuke sampai pada tenggakan terakhirnya, alkohol serasa membakar lidahnya. Ia mengerang, ada yang lebih menyakitkan daripada lidah terbakar. Ia membungkus kaleng bir bersamaan puntung-puntung rokoknya ke dalam tas plastik kecil dam membuangnya di tempat sampah kecil di ujung kamar.

Setelah mengunci jendela, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berbaring di ranjang.

"_Itachi-niisan..."_ Sasuke menatap langit-langit kamar, _"Jika kau di posisiku saat ini... apa kau rasakan?_

Jemari pucatnya menyentuh pipinya yang sedikit membengkak, bekas di tinju Iruka. "Kenapa aku melakukan hal itu di kelas tadi?"

...

Naruto menguap lebar dalam sela langkahnya di koridor. Tidurnya tidak terlalu nyenyak malam tadi, sesekali ia mematah-matahkan lehernya hingga berderak. Sesungging sumringah merekah saat ia mendekati loker tinggi, entah kebetulan atau tidak, lokernya bersebelahan dengan loker Sakura.

"_Good_ _morning_, Sakura-_chan_..." sapa Naruto.

Sakura tengah asyik menyusun beberapa buku di dalam loker lalu memalingkan wajah ke sumber suara. Naruto pasang cengiran.

"_Morning_..." ujar Sakura semangat, "Sasuke-_kun_."

Naruto cengo.

Sasuke?

Ia merasakan ada seseorang mendekat dan berjalan melewati punggungnya. Orang tersebut kini berdiri di samping Sakura.

"Hn."

Jika ini kebetulan, loker mereka bertiga berjejer dengan posisi loker Sakura sebagai penengah, maka ini adalah kebetulan yang buruk.

"Bazeeeng!" rutuk Naruto.

"_Morning_, Naruto..." Sakura mengoleskan senyum tipis pada Naruto. 'Aku mendengarkanmu kok..."

Runtuh sudah jengkel Naruto. Satu kalimat dari Sakura langsung menguyur hatinya seperti air es.

"Hehehe..." cengiran lebar Naruto membuat matanya menyipit.

"Mau ke kelas bareng?" tanya Sakura.

"Ok!" jawab Naruto semangat. Namun saat bola matanya terbuka, ia kembali memasang wajah satir.

"Duluan saja..." Tukas Sasuke. Rupanya Sasuke yang di tanya Sakura.

"Oi _pingky_! Pergilah dari sini. Semakin lama kau disini, darah tinggiku bisa kumat!"

Sakura kembali berbalik ke arah Naruto. "Ada apa denganmu? Mulutmu tak pernah sekolah? Tadi kau terlihat baik tapi sekarang kau menunjukan perangai aslimu!"

"Mulutku hanya sekolah sampai SD, itupun tak lulus. Sekarang pergilah ke kelas, bukannya Sasuke mengusirmu barusan?" cerca Naruto.

"Sasuke tidak mengusirku, dia mempersilahkan aku berjalan di depan, begitulah seorang lelaki sejati, selalu _ladies_ _first_!" sergah Sakura.

"Hah! Hebat!" Naruto makin sinis, "Seharusnya _ladies_ _safe_! Begitulah laki-laki sejati!"

"Mulutmu benar-benar _nggak_ pakai saringan..." Sakura tak mau kalah, "Bahkan terhadap seorang wanita muda."

"Wanita? Kau wanita?" tunjuk Naruto mengarah pada dada Sakura. "Kau bahkan lebih sangar daripada laki-laki.. dan catat! Kau bukan wanita muda, aku bahkan ragu kalau kau sudah menstruasi!"

"_Baka_!"

Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang dihantam Sakura. "Owch! Itu sakit!"

"Sakura..." interupsi Sasuke dari balik punggung Sakura, "Hentikan.." ujarnya sembari menutup pintu loker, "Pergilah duluan ke kelas..."

Sakura mengibaskan rambutnya panjangnya dengan kasar sambil berbalik pergi.

"Woaa... apa kau mau jadi model iklan samphoo?" kelit Naruto menghindari sabetan rambut Sakura.

Setelah Sakura menjauh, Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke yang kini juga sedang menatapnya.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, Sasuke..." ujar Naruto serius.

Sasuke maju selangkah, menutup pintu loker Sakura yang tadi di tinggalkan begitu saja oleh si gadis merah muda. "Aku tak suka caramu memperlakukan Sakura..."

Naruto meninggikan satu alisnya.

Perlambang cemooh.

"Aku selalu mendengar kau mengusilinya di dalam kelas karena kalian berdua duduk di belakangku.. hentikan semua itu mulai dari sekarang..." ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Hoho... kau cemburu?"

Sasuke berbalik dan membuang langkah.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu..." Naruto menatap punggung Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan langkah.

"Nanti di jam pelajaran ke tiga temui aku di atap bangunan utama." Sambung Naruto.

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang di tunda Naruto tanpa memberikan respon. Naruto menatap tajam punggung tegak yang menjauh itu. Namun ia tiba-tiba terkejut dengan satu suara manja di sebelahnya.

"Dia juga berpura-pura..."

Naruto menoleh ke samping, "Kau mengagetkanku , Ino-_chan_... sejak kapan kau berdiri disitu?"

"Baru saja..." tukas Ino santai.

"Apa maksudmu berpura-pura? Siapa?"

"Seperti kita yang berpura-pura hidup normal dengan manusia, namun nyatanya kita memakai topeng kepalsuan..." ringan silabel Ino meluncur.

Naruto membuang pandang ke arah punggung Sasuke yang kini sudah sangat jauh dan tenggelam bersama bayang sosok siswa-siswa lain yang juga berjalan ataupun sekedar berdiri dan mengobrol di koridor. "Maksudmu dia berpura-pura seperti kita?"

Ino mengendikan bahu, tapi satu sanggahan ia nyatakan pelan. "Bukan dia..."

Alis Naruto bertaut. "Lalu siapa?"

Ino berjalan riang meninggalkan Naruto. Namun satu tangan Ino terlebih dahulu menepuk pelan pintu loker Sakura sebelum meninggalkan pemuda yang kini membelalakan mata.

"Di-dia?!" Naruto mengejar Ino dan berusaha bicara sepelan mungkin agar tak terdengar oleh yang lainnya. "Bukankah kau bilang bahwa Sakura bukan hero?"

Ino tersenyum, "Dia memang bukan hero..."

"Lalu apa maksudmu dia berpura-pura, Ino-_chan_?"

Ino mengerling nakal. Kerlingan yang mampu membuat seorang pria _croot_ dan harus berurusan dengan sabun dan tisu.

Meninggalkan Naruto yang kini keningnya berlipat. "Apa maksudnya Sakura-_chan_ berpura-pura? Tapi Ino-_chan_ mampu membaca pikiran orang lain... jadi aku yakin dia tak berbohong hanya untuk menjahiliku..." gumamnya.

"_Sakura-chan... misteri rupanya juga selimut untukmu..."_

**...**

Jadilah Naruto, selama dua jam pelajaran pertama ini menghabiskan waktu menatap Sakura. Bertopang dagu dengan mata menerawang, mengacuhkan apa yang di terangkan pengajar di depan kelas.

Gadis merah muda itu sudah berkali-kali mengacungkan tinju, namun Naruto hanya membalas dengan ejeken di ujung bibir agar tak menimbulkan gaduh. Ino yang duduk di samping Sakura, hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

"Apa sih maksudnya berpura-pura? Kenapa dia berpura-pura jika dia bukan hero?" gumam Naruto sambil mengetukkan jari di meja. "Ah sial.. aku _nggak_ ngerti maksud Ino!"

**...**

"Rupanya kau juga tak suka pelajaran fisika, Sasuke..." Ujar Naruto menatap seseorang yang sudah terlebih dahulu berdiri di atap sekolah.

Sinar pagi masih belum terasa menyakitkan untuk kulit, Sasuke menatap halaman sekolah dari tempat berdirinya. Naruto masih berdiri di belakang punggung Sasuke terpaut jarak beberapa langkah. Setelah jam pelajaran berganti, Sasuke memanfaatkan celah waktu guru berikutnya masuk untuk keluar kelas.

Entah bagaimana cara Naruto keluar, Sasuke pun tak mau tahu.

"Apa yang kau ingin bicarakan?" Sasuke berbalik menatap Naruto.

"Hero jenis apa kau?" tembak Naruto tanpa tendeng aling-aling.

Sasuke menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Kau tahu maksudku." Jawab Naruto tak kalah dingin.

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki, "Kukira kau ingin membicarakan hal penting..."

Naruto membiarkan Sasuke melewatinya. "Tapi itu penting buatku..."

Sasuke acuh tak acuh dan tetap melanjutkan langkah.

"Karena perkataanmu waktu itu... membuatku selalu memikirkanmu..."

Langkah Sasuke terhenti. Naruto berbalik menatap punggung Sasuke.

"Kau juga pasti terus memikirkan hal itu kan?" sambung Naruto.

"Jika kejadian kemarin itu yang ingin kau bahas..." ujar Sasuke, "Akupun tak sadar apa yang kukatakan..."

"Kau mau melucu?" cibir Naruto dengan nada penuh penekanan.

Sasuke berbalik.

Mereka berdua saling melempar pandangan menyelidik. Jika mata mampu membunuh, tatapan mereka berdua kini mampu menebas apapun.

"Pembelaanku terhadap hero bukan berarti menjelaskan aku adalah hero. Itu dua hal yang berbeda jauh." Tegas Sasuke.

"Dunia macam apa yang ingin kau rubah? Kebusukan sudah menggerogoti manusia sejak Adam memiliki putra-putri pertama mereka." tantang Naruto.

"Tahu apa kau tentang kebusukan?!" dua alis Sasuke bertaut. "Dan dunia macam apa yang ingin kau bentuk?"

"Aku setuju bahwa manusia dan hero bisa hidup selaras dengan manusia... itu adalah dunia yang ingin kau bentuk bukan?" Naruto membalas tanya.

Sasuke terdiam. Namun tak sedikitpun ia berkedip mata.

Kedua remaja itu mencoba menekan kedutan di pelipis mereka masing-masing.

"Aku juga tak sadar kenapa aku mengatakan itu..."

"Lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba berdiri menghalangi tinju dari Iruka-_sensei_?"

"Sudah kukatakan, bahwa aku tak sadar kenapa aku berlaku seperti itu!"

"Kenapa kau mencoba menampikkan diri bahwa kau hero?! Apa susahnya kau mengaku sebagai hero?!" Naruto membentak.

Sasuke mengepalkan tinju. "Sebuah pengakuan." Aura seram melingkupi garis wajah Sasuke, "Mampu merubah banyak hal."

"Sasuke..." Naruto melunakkan suaranya, berusaha membuat suasana menjadi ringan. "Satu temanku pernah bilang, bahwa hero merupakan bagian dari manusia, hanya saja hero di beri mukjizat dari Tuhan dengan menyisipkan _chakra_ pada DNA hero."

Sasuke diam menyimak.

"Tentu saja aku menentang pemikiran itu..." Naruto terkekeh di buat-buat, "_Homo Neanderthalensis _dan _homo sapiens _berbeda. Bagaimanapun kita menyangkal, itulah kenyataannya, tapi..."

Naruto sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

"Bukan berarti hero dan manusia tak bisa hidup dalam satu sisi yang sama, aku sangat setuju dengan pemikiranmu."

"Manusia tak bisa menerima hero..." ujar Sasuke terpancing pembicaraan Naruto.

"Yaah... aku juga tak tahu bagaimana caranya agar hero dan manusia bisa saling menerima... tapi aku yakin... kita bisa hidup selaras..."

Safir biru langit dan obsidian kelam masih berseteru dalam kilatan-kilatan.

"Inti pembicaraanku adalah..." tukas Naruto, "Ayo kita cari cara agar dunia ideal itu terbentuk."

"Bwuahahaha..." Sasuke tertawa keras memegang perutnya. "Membentuk dunia ideal? Jangan konyol.. aku tak perduli pada ideologimu.. sudah kukatakan akupun tak mengerti kenapa aku menjadi tamengmu saat itu... lupakan saja semua perkataanku..."

"Itu karena kau belum bisa menerima dirimu..."

Sasuke tertohok.

"Dirimu yang sebenarnya.. adalah saat kau mengatakan bahwa dunia busuk ini akan kau rubah. Kini kau kembali menjadi Sasuke yang labil.. kau tak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dirimu adalah hero!"

Sasuke terbelalak. _"Darimana dia tahu?!"_

Sasuke kembali memasang wajah sinis. "Kenapa kau begitu yakin aku hero?"

"Terbuktikan..."

"_A-apanya yang terbukti?"_ Sasuke kembali terkejut.

"Kau masih menyangkal dirimu sendiri." Sasuke tersenyum mencibir. "Terimalah dirimu sendiri, Sasuke..."

"Pembicaraan ini berputar-putar dan sama sekali tak penting, Naruto..."

Lalu keduanya hening.

Sasuke memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas berat. Begitu pula dengan Naruto.

"Berputar-putra ya...?" lirih Naruto, "Aku memang bukan pembicara yang baik..." namun ia tiba-tiba berbalik menatap halaman sekolah.

"Palang Merah?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri menatap beberapa mobil ambulan dari Palang Merah dan Rumah Sakit memasuki pelataran sekolahnya.

"Hari ini ada gerakan donor darah sepertinya..." Ujar Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berdiri disamping Naruto.

Naruto terbelalak.

"_Ini gawat!"_

**.**

Gaara sedang berjalan seorang diri di trotoar. Kedua tangannya tersimpan di saku. Beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya terkikik geli menahan tawa. Bukan karena gaya Gaara, pelajar yang sedang bolos sekolah terlihat berandalan dengan kancing atas seragam terbuka dan _vest_ tersampir di bahu.

Tapi karena sepatunya.

Menganga seperti buaya.

Mau apalagi, ia tak punya sepatu lain. meminta uang pada Temari untuk beli sepatu baru hanya akan menambah beban finansial kakaknya. Ia berencana menjahit malam tadi, namun Kankuro sudah terlebih dahulu menghajarnya.

Gaara meraba pergelangannya. Ia mengira malam tadi seluruh tulangnya akan patah. Namun Kankuro tak pernah melayangkan pemukul kasti ke tubuhnya. Kankuro hanya meninju dan menendangnya seperti biasa.

Maka dari itu, pagi tadi ia mau tak mau harus berangkat sekolah agar Temari tidak marah padanya, kini daripada jadi bahan tertawaan, setelah puas jalan-jalan, ia bergegas menuju rumah karena Temari pasti sudah berangkat kuliah.

Namun ia terheran-heran dengan beberapa ambulan yang melintasi di jalan. Ia memutar kepala mengikuti arah laju ambulan dan mobil Rumah Sakit yang berjejer menuju satu lokasi.

"_Kenapa mereka menuju ke sekolahku?"_

**...**

Naruto menuruni tangga dengan cepat sambil menghubungi ayahnya. Saat ayahnya mengangkat telepon, ia langsung memburu ayahnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Ada Palang Merah di sekolah, kenapa ayah tidak bilang?"

"_Palang Merah?"_

"Ayah tidak tahu?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Orochimaru. Naruto telah sampai di koridor penghubung kelas.

"_Itu pasti taktik dari divisi lain untuk mendapatkan DNA. Sepertinya mereka akan memeriksa satu persatu sisiwa di sekolah dengan kedok donor darah dan bekerja sama dengan Palang Merah."_

"Lalu kenapa hanya di sekolahku?"

"Aku sangat yakin bahwa mereka bergerak disemua sekolah sekarang."

"_Apa yang harus kulakukan?"_

"Kenapa kau bertanya? Sudah jelas, sembunyi."

"Bukan itu maksudku..." Naruto berjalan cepat di koridor sepi, semua siswa telah berkumpul di halaman sekolah rupanya. "Di sekolahku, ada empat hero yang kuketahui, pengendali pikiran, pengendali bayangan, transformasi dan satu lagi yang belum ku ketahui jenisnya... jika S.A.C mendapatkan darah mereka.. dipastikan hal buruk akan terjadi. Itu belum termasuk jika ada hero lain di sekolahku ataupun di sekolah lain."

"_Tunggu informasi dariku baru kau melakukan pergerakan."_

"Baik ayah."

"Naruto?" suara feminim mengejutkannya.

Naruto berhenti tiba-tiba. Ia tak sadar, rupanya ia sedang berada di depan kelasnya sendiri, "Sakura-_chan_?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sakura menatap tangan Naruto yang memegang ponsel masih menempel di telinga. "Kenapa kau tidak masuk kelas fisika tadi?"

Naruto segera mematikan telpon dan memasukannnya ke dalam saku.

"Aku.. aku..." Naruto memutar otak mencari alasan. "Ah! aku meminta ayahku menjemputku..."

Sakura menaikkan alis.

"Aku merasa kurang enak badan.. aku meminta ayahku menjemputku agar aku bisa beristirahat dirumah..." kelit Naruto sambil memijit keningnya. Ia melirik ke samping, kedalam kelas.

Ada Ino yang asyik membaca majalah, Chouji yang sedang makan keripik kentang dan Shikamaru yang tidur.

"_Mereka sudah tahu..."_

"Kalau begitu beristirahtlah di UKS."

Naruto kembali menoleh ke Sakura, ia tiba-tiba oleng dan Sakura buru-buru menahan tubuh Naruto.

"Aku pusing sekali...' ujar Naruto pelan.

"Aku akan membantumu..." Sakura memapah Naruto, "Kau berat sekali Naruto." Keluhnya.

**...**

Naruto terbaring di salah satu ranjang UKS. Sakura mengambil termometer yang terselip di mulut Naruto dan melihat angka dengan satuan celsius disana.

"Badanmu tidak panas..."

"Aku hanya merasa pusing..." jawab Naruto.

"Apa kau sarapan tadi pagi?"

Naruto menggeleng.

Sakura memutar bola mata, "Karena itu kau pusing..."

Sakura berbalik pergi namun Naruto menahan pergelangan tangan gadis merah muda. "Kau mau kemana?"

Sakura menatap tangannya yang di tahan Naruto.

"Oh.. maaf... hehe..." Naruto melepaskan tangan Sakura sambil nyengir.

"Aku mau kebawah... aku mau cek apakah aku memenuhi syarat donor?"

"Temani aku.." ujar Naruto takut-takut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Karena aku ingin bersamamu."

Mereka berdua terdiam.

"Maksudmu?" Sakura bertanya pelan sekali.

"Apa aku pernah bilang kalau kau sangat cantik, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto.

"Cih! Apa kau sedang merayuku?" Sakura duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Aku serius."

Sakura membuang muka.

Naruto bersandar di ranjang sembari terus menatap garis merah muda.

"Ohya.. kenapa Ino, Chouji, dan Shikamaru tidak ikut donor darah?" Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ino? darahnya terlalu berharga untuk dibagi setelah ia melewati semua proses diet ketat dan pola hidup sehatnya, Chouji.. hmm..sepertinya obesitas dilarang donor mungkin.. mungkin, kalau Shikamaru.. kau tahu kalau dia memang pemalas." Jawab Sakura.

"Ohh... kalau begitu disini saja sampai kegiatan donor selesai..."

"Kenapa aku harus?"

"Sudah kubilang kan aku ingin bersamamu..."

Sakura kembali terdiam.

"Dasar _baka_..." ujarnya setelah hening membungkam beberapa saat.

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Terima kasih..."

**...**

Tidak ada Sakura yang bertampang pemuja Sasuke dihadapanya. Sakura dengan mata berbinar menatap si pemuda _raven_. Naruto menelaah tiap garis wajah Sakura, bahwa hanya ada keteduhan dari gadis merah muda.

Apa yang disembunyikan Sakura, _pikir_ _Naruto_.

"Sakura-_chan_..." panggil Naruto.

"Hm?" Sakura menoleh pada si jabrik.

"Manusia... apakah kita semua hidup dalam kepura-puraan?" tanya Naruto sembari menjaga ketenangan intonasinya.

Sakura menatap lantai UKS, terlihat menimang silabel yang akan di utarakan. Ia tak tahu mengapa Naruto bertanya akan hal itu, tapi Sakura tak memikirkan itu, itu adalah pertanyaan yang mungkin selama ini menggelantung di benaknya.

"Ya..." jawab Sakura, berdiri beranjak menuju jendela, ia menatap bahwa di halaman kegiatan donor darah telah usai.

"Kenapa?"

Sakura menoleh sedikit ke belakang, dimana Naruto masih menunggu jelas jawaban darinya. "Karena kita makhluk tak berdaya... kita adalah makhluk lemah."

"Kita butuh topeng agar terlihat kuat di mata orang lain, menunjukan kesedihan kita... menunjukan luka kita.. apakah ada orang lain yang peduli akan hal itu?" lanjut Sakura pelan dengan mata menerawang.

Naruto terlihat berpikir, "Ah begitu rupanya..."

"_Aku mengerti apa maksud Ino sekarang..."_

"Bolehkah aku bertanya," Sambung Naruto, "Tentang hal pribadimu?"

"Silahkan..." Sakura tak melepas pandangnya dari lapangan sekolah yang kini berangsur sepi.

"Hubungan seperti apa yang pernah kau jalin dengan Sasuke?"

"Naruto, aku lupa mengatakan padamu kalau hari ini kita pulang cepat lagi, setelah donor darah selesai jam pelajaran dibebaskan..."

Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengar Sakura yang mencoba mengelak.

Dering ponselnya membuat Naruto menarik benda itu dari saku dan menjawab si pemanggil.

"_Kau dimana?"_

"Masih disekolah..."

"_Kantong darah dari semua sekolah akan di kumpulkan di tiga ambulan, mereka akan dikawal oleh S.A.C saat mereka mulai menjauh dari lingkungan sekolah, jika kau inginkan menghentikan mereka, maka hentikan sebelum mereka mencapai markas S.A.C"_

"Baik ayah, aku mengerti."

"Ada apa, Naruto?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

Naruto kembali memasukan ponsel ke dalam Saku, "Ayahku sepertinya sedang sibuk dan tak bisa menjemput, aku pulang sendiri jadinya..."

"Kau yakin? Kau sudah agak enakan?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Sepertinya aku cuma kurang tidur..."

Naruto turun dari ranjang dan memakai sepatunya, "Kau mau kuantar pulang?"

Sakura berbalik dan menggeleng, "Terima kasih, tapi aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita turun sama-sama..." tawar Naruto.

"Aku masih ingin disini..."

Naruto menaikkan alis, tak mengerti maksud Sakura.

"Tak ada yang menungguku dirumah, Naruto." Sakura menunduk.

Naruto paham, ia ingat cerita Ino perihal kematian ibunda Sakura.

"Baiklah... jangan terlalu lama disini... kau tahu kan kalau disekolah banyak hantu..." goda Naruto sambil berlalu pergi.

"Setidaknya saat bersamaku..." Naruto memutar kenop pintu dan selangkah keluar, "Kau tak perlu merasa terbebani dengan topengmu itukan, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura tersenyum menatap punggung Naruto yang kini menghilang dibalik pintu. "_Thank_ _you_, Naruto..."

Naruto berjalan pelan di koridor dengan kedua tangan di dalam Saku celana, lengkungan kecil tercetak di bibirnya, tersenyum seraya berbisik, "_You're_ _wellcome_, Sakura-_chan_..."

**...**

Naruto kini berlari diatas gedung-gedung bertingkat, melompati jarak yang jauh antara satu bangunan dengan banguanan lainnya bukan kendala baginya. Dengan topeng rubah yang sudah terpasang serta jaket lengan panjang, Naruto mengikuti mobil yang ada di bawahnya.

"_Tiga ambulan, di jaga mobil barakuda S.A.C di depan dan dibelakang."_

Naruto berhenti melompat dan berdiri di atas plang sebuah perusahaan_. "Mereka?"_

Tiga hero terlihat berlari mengejar iringan mobil tersebut. Satu hero yang terlihat memiliki tubuh paling tambun membesarkan satu tangannya dan menahan mobil barakuda yang terakhir. Dengan sekali tarikan, hero tersebut melempar mobil anti peluru itu dan melemparkannya ke salah satu gedung.

"_Siapa itu? Apakah itu Hulk?" _Naruto berlari menuruni dinding-dinding kaca.

**.**

Kekacauan langsung terjadi di jalanan. Orang-orang di sekitar berlarian menyelamatkan diri. Kini jalanan hanya di isi oleh petugas S.A.C dan ketiga hero tersebut.

Iringan mobil itu terhenti. Dari dua mobil ambulan, turun empat anggota S.A.C bersenjata laras panjang dan siap menembak. Namun entah kenapa mereka secara serempak membuang senjata mereka masing-masing.

Salah satu dari mereka menunduk, matanya melebar melihat bayanganya memanjang dan menyatu ke salah satu hero dengan topeng rusa. Lengkap dengan aksesoris tanduk cabang tujuh di kepalanya.

Hero bertubuh tambun berlari ke arah mereka dan menghantamkan tinjuan hingga empat petugas S.A.C tersebut terlempar puluhan meter.

"Ambulan itu di kemudikan oleh S.A.C... Chou, bentuk formasi."

Chou, hero bertubuh gempal dengan topeng putih tapi memilik corak spiral seperti obat nyamuk di kedua pipinya, kepalanya juga memakai mahkota dari bulu-bulu unggas khas orang Indian. Tubuh bagian depan memakai sesuatu dari besi seperti rompi namun lebih mirip baju perang, begitu juga dengan kedua lengan dan betisnya memakai pelindung dari plat besi.

Shika, si pengendali bayangan, memakai topeng bercorak rusa lengkap dengan tanduk di kepala dan mengenakan jaket kebesaran dengan warna coklat.

Mereka berdua berdiri sejajar seolah melindungi satu hero perempuan di belakang mereka.

Ino, hero berambut pirang berkuncir tengah, mengenakan baju ungu yang hanya menutupi bagian atas tubuhya, memamerkan pinggang yang kecil dan pusar yang di tindik dengan berlian berwarna ungu. Mengenakan rok pendek ketat setinggi limabelas centi di atas lutut serta highheels setinggi sepuluh centi. Topeng yang ia kenakan hanya menutupi bagian mata, seperti topeng yang biasa di kenakan saat pesta-pesta tertentu. Ia meletakan jari telunjuk dan tengah yang dirpatkan tepat disamping kepala.

"Shika, empat orang bersembunyi di balik ambulan terdepan." Ujar Ino seolah mampu melihat menembus batas.

"Chou, hancurkan kedua ambulan di depan kita."

Chou melemparkan sesuatu berbentuk pipih seperti piring ke kolong mobil. Benda tersebut tiba-tiba menempel pada bagian bawah mobil dengan magnet yang sudah di tanam di benda tersebut, hanya dua detik sela waktu, hingga mobil di depannya meledak hebat.

Membakar habis semua kantong darah didalamnya.

Bayangan dari shika memanjang dan melewati kolong mobil yang tersisa, lalu empat orang tersebut keluar dari balik mobil.

"Ino!"

Ino mengendalikan satu orang dari empat petugas S.A.C dan membuat orang tersebut menembak rekan-rekannya lalu menembak dirinya sendiri.

Chouji melemparkan bom berbentuk piring ke ambulan kedua yang juga lansung meledak setelahnya.

Dari bagian belakang mobil barakuda yang kini terbuka turun beberapa petugas S.A.C bersenjata lengkap, satu di antaranya masuk ke satu-satunya ambulan yang tersisa dan tancap gas dari sana.

"Ino, berapa jumlah mereka?"

"Enam." Jawab Ino di belakang.

"Chouji, maju menyerang!" ujar Shika lalu ia memajangkan bayangannya lagi, mengunci pergerakan lima petugas S.A.C. dua diantara mereka menggunakan tameng dan mematahkan serangan bayangan Shikamaru, kedua melompat ke atas atap mobil.

"Sial!"

Chouji maju sambil berlari dan tubuhnya membesar seketika. Baju besi yang dikenakannya membuat ia tak terluka di terjang peluru.

"Wow... kombinasi serangan yang menarik, Ino-_chan._" Ujar Seseorang di belakang Ino.

Shikamaru menoleh sesaat lalu kembali fokus kedepan agar bayangannya tak terputus. "_Killer_ _Hunter_?"

"Darimana kau bisa menebak ini aku, Naruto?"

"_Naruto?!"_ Shikamaru makin terkejut, _"Aku sudah menduga bahwa dia hero, tapi aku tak menyangka dia adalah killer hunter, pembunuh Mizuki-sensei!"_

"Aku bisa mengenalimu dari bentuk bokong seksimu, Ino-_chan_..." kekeh Naruto dari balik topengnya.

Mereka berempat mendongak, menatap kedatangan helikopter stasiun TV. Dari satu sisi helikopter, salah seorang juru kamera mengeluarkan setengah badan dan menyorot mereka.

"Shika!" teriak Chouji dari depan.

Dua petugas S.A.C yang sedari awal terbebas dari ikatan bayangan Shikamaru berdiri di atap mobil barakuda dan menembaki Chouji. Setelah melumpuhkan tiga lawannya, Chouji melompat mundur dan menghindari serangan peluru yang bertubi-tubi.

Dua rantai muncul dari punggung naruto dan melesat cepat kedepan. Ujung rantai yang berbentuk sepeti pisau menghujam kedua tubuh petugas. Naruto menarik kedua rantainya dan kedua petugas itu ambruk ke aspal.

"Satu ambulan lolos, ayo kita kejar mereka!" Perintah Shikamaru.

Namun dari bagian depan mobil barakuda, turun dua petugas S.A.C dari masing-masing sisi mobil. Gaya mereka tenang tanpa senjata di tangan. Langkah mereka pasti tak menunjukkan gentar. Empat pasang mata hero menatap kedua petugas tersebut.

"Apa-apaan itu.." celetuk Naruto, "Duo serigala? Bukan! Duo sadako!"

Dua petugas S.A.C tersebut berdiri tenang di hadapan mereka berempat, rambut panjang mereka tergerai bebas, tidak ada pupil di sepasang mata mereka. satunya lelaki berwajah stoic dengan pelindung kepala berlambang Nazi, satunya gadis bertampang lugu dan polos.

"_Killer_ _Hunter_, bisakah kau tangani mereka? kami akan mengejar ambulan yang kabur tadi, kita harus menjaga semua kemungkinan bahwa di dalam kantung-kantung darah tersebut ada darah hero lainnya yang tidak kita ketahui." Tanya Shikamaru.

"Ah.. kenapa kau yang memberi perintah disini... aku jadi tak terlihat keren..." keluh Naruto.

"Kuanggap kau setuju." Ringkas Shikamaru lalu Trio hero tersebut segera melesat meninggalkan Naruto.

"Takkan kubiarkan!" satu petugas S.A.C tersebut berhasil menghadang Chouji.

Chouji berkelit dan memberikan satu tendangan berputar, namun petugas S.A.C itu lebih dulu menendang Chouji hingga hero tambun itu terseret di aspal belasan meter.

"Itu bukan tendangan biasa..." Chouji berdiri sambil menepuk bajunya yang kotor berdebu.

"Chouji!" teriak Ino.

"Tinggalkan aku... bencong ini membuatku marah..."

"Celaka... tak ada yang bisa menahan kemarahan Chouji." Desah Ino lalu menyusul Shikamaru yang terlebih dahulu berlari.

"Arrrghhh!" Chouji berteriak marah. Tubuhnya membesar setinggi tiga meter.

"Kau kira kau saja yang bisa transformasi?" petugas itu tiba-tiba berubah jadi batu dan membesar seukuran Chouji.

Dua monster itu beradu tinju.

**.**

Kankuro yang sama sekali tak berminat dengan kegiatan donor darah di sekolahnya memilih pulang terlebih dahulu. Ia asyik tidur-tiduran disofa sambil menootnon TV. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya saat _breaking_ _news_ menginterupsi kegiatan leha-lehanya.

Ia menatap dengan mata lebar judul besar pada berita dadakan itu.

S.A.C vs hero.

Kankuro bergegas berlari kegudang belakang. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil besar pengangkut kontainer milik ayahnya dulu. "Khu khu khu... tak percuma aku memanaskan mesinya setiap hari."

Kankuro turun membiarkan mesin mobilnya panas. Ia menatap tajam beberapa sosok makhluk mati yang berdiri di beberapa sisi gudang.

"Saatnya menguji coba kalian."

**.**

"Neji-_niisan_..." petugas perempuan yang ada dihadapan Naruto menatap pertarungan dua monster raksasa tersebut.

"Oi?! Kau mengacuhkanku?" teriak Naruto.

"_Go_-_gomen_..." ia tersadar bahwa masih ada satu hero yang tersisa.

Naruto berjalan mendekat padanya hingga mereka hanya berjarak dua langkah. "Apa kau benar petugas S.A.C?" Naruto seolah tak percaya dengan tampilan gadis didepannya.

"A-ano... aku seorang investigator." Jawab petugas tersebut sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya.

"Akkh... aku tak percaya..." Naruto menatap _tagname_ pada baju tempur S.A.C gadis didepannya.

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

"_Ha'i_! Namamu siapa?" Hinata sedikit membungkuk.

"Naruto..." jawab Naruto enteng.

"A-ano Naruto-_kun_... a-aku harus menangkapmu..." Hinata menunduk malu sambil terus memainkan jari telunjuknya.

"Menangkapku? _Ciyus_? _Miapah_?" cecar Naruto.

"Ah?" Hinata mendongak.

Naruto tiba-tiba membuka topengnya. "Yang benar saja!" Naruto geleng-geleng kepala.

Suara hantaman demi hantaman menjadi _background_ percakapan mereka. Naruto melongok sedikit kebelakang, Chouji sedang membanting Neji hingga aspal berlubang dan membentuk kawah.

"Tunggulah disini, aku mau membantu temanku..." Tukas Naruto.

"Tu-tunggu, Naruto-_kun_!" interupsi hinata.

"Ada apa?" Naruto menaikkan alis.

"Aku harus menangkapmu dan membawamu ke laboratorium untuk di teliti." Jawab hinata.

"Diteliti?" Naruto memiringkan kepala. "Kau kira aku beras plastik harus diteliti di laboratorium..." cemooh Naruto.

"Aku akan memaksamu kalau kau melawan." Hinata memasang wajah tegas.

"Haah... lucu sekali..." desah Naruto.

Braakk!

Naruto secara mendadak menendang perut Hinata hingga petugas wanita S.A.C tersebut terlempar dan terhenti saat punggungnya membentur bagian belakang mobil barakuda.

Hinata tertatih berdiri.

"Aku lupa bilang padamu... bahwa aku benci manusia berjenis _moe_!"

Dua rantai Naruto menari-nari dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Huh." Hinata memasang wajah sisni, "Apa kau lupa, Naruto-_kun_? Aku sudah bilang tadi bahwa aku adalah seorang investigator."

Tubuh Hinata berubah menjadi berlian.

Dari ujung kuku hingga ujung kaki.

Naruto bahkan bisa melihat tembus pandang dari tubuh Hinata.

Sinar matahari membuat tubuh Hinata berkilau indah.

"_Jadi mereka menggunakkan kekuatan hero jenis transformasi... kakaknya, Neji, berubah menjadi batu dan dia berubah menjadi berlian."_

"Ku ulangi lagi... aku benci _moe_!"

Dua rantai Naruto menerjang Hinata.

**.**

Orochimaru, Anko dan beberapa petugas divisi satu menonton televisi saluran berita. Dimana ditayangkan secara _live_ pertarungan antara S.A.C dan hero.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Anko terbelalak menatap layar kaca. "Setelah belasan tahun mereka tak berani menyerang di depan publik... sekarang mereka menyerang secara terang-terangan?"

Orochimaru memkai headset miliknya lalu menghubungi komandannya. "Komandan Kizashi, beri kami perintah."

"Bergabung dengan divisi lain lima dan tujuh. Divisi empat akan menyusul."

"Semuanya, ayo bergerak!" perintah Orochimaru."

**.**

Zabuza melaju cepat di atas motor ducaty miliknya. Lilitan perban pada pedang besar di punggungnya melambai-lambai. Meliuk-liukan kendaraan balap itu di antara kerumunan mobil, mencari celah agar lebih dahulu mencapai tempat yang di tampilkan oleh berita tadi.

Tujuannya?

Menghabisi S.A.C dan hero.

**.**

Sasuke melaju di atas gedung sambil melompati gedung-gedung lainnya menuju posisi Naruto.

"Aku sudah sering berlatih diam-diam... sekarang saatnya aku mencoba kekuatan ini langsung..." matanya menajam ke arah bawah menatap hero yang terlihat berseteru dengan sesosok yang terbuat dari berlian atau kaca. Tak jauh dari sana dua monster juga sedang terlibat adu banting.

Sasuke melompati gedung dengan sekali sentakan tenaga di ujung kaki. Kini ia mendongak dan melihat satu helikopter terbang di ketinggian dan merekam semua kejadian di bawah. Sasuke menumpukan tenaga pada kaki kanan, melompat tinggi dan masuk ke dalam helikopter.

"Ka-kau?" juru kamera yang ada di dalam terkejut akan kedatangan mendadak Sasuke.

Sasuke meraih paksa kamera tersebut dan melemparkannya ke bawah.

Dari tangan kanannya kilatan petir mencicit tajam, membuat setiap nyawa menjadi ciut.

**.**

Ambulan yang membawa persedian kantung darah kini melaju cepat di keramaian, petugas S.A.C yang mengendarainya segera menghubungi markas.

"Markas! _Mayday_! _Mayday_! Aku berhasil lolos dengan membawa satu ambulan. Meminta bantuan secepatnya."

Petugas S.A.C itu menginjak pedal gas makin dalam, namun entah mengapa mobilnya tak melaju. Ia yakin mendengar raungan mesin tapi mobilnya sama sekali tak bergerak. Ia menoleh ke kaca samping, matanya melebar. Mobilnya terangkat sekian centi dari aspal.

Sesosok hero berambut merah dengan topeng _racoon_ dan gucci besar di punggung berdiri tepat di tengah jalan. Dari gucci di punggungnya keluar pasir yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Mengangkat mobil ambulan yang ada di hadapannya.

Pasir itu makin lama makin menutupi mobil hingga menjadi seperti telor. Telor pasir itu mengambang di udara dan makin memadat dengan cepat. Hero itu menjulurkan tangannya yang terkepal, lalu membuka telapak tangannya seketika.

Dan telor pasir raksasa berisi mobil itu meledak.

**.**

Hinata tak terlihat mengelak saat kedua rantai Naruto menyerangnya. Pisau pada ujung rantai tersebut bahkan tak sedikitpun meninggalkan bekas di tubuh berlian Hinata. Naruto dengan cepat menarik rantainya kembali.

"Kau tak tahu ya, Naruto-_kun_? Berlian adalah materi terkeras di muka bumi." Cemooh Hinata.

"Benarkah?" Naruto terlihat santai dengan pertarungan ini, sementara di belakang Hinata, Neeji, si manusia batu, memberikan mengunci satu tangan Chouji di belakang punggungnya sendiri. Chouji memberikan hantaman sikut berkali-kali ke arah belakang tepat disisi kepala Neji. Dengan satu bantingan khas Juudo, Neeji terputar kedepan dan punggungnya membentur tanah.

"_Kemana muka polosnya tadi?"_ batin Naruto. "Kau tahu Hinata..." Naruto membuka telapak tangan kanannya, rasengan berpuat cepat bak gasing dan siap dihantamkan pada media apapun. Naruto berlari ke arah Hinata.

Hinata sendiri pasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Sekeras-kerasnya berlian..." Wajah Naruto berubah sangar, "Tidak bisa menghamili orang!"

Braak!

Naruto bahkan tak sampai ke tempat Hinata saat kepalanya _ketiban_ kamera. _Rasengan_ ditangannya menghilang karena kehilangan fokus. Naruto terjerembab dengan amarah memuncak.

"_Jancuk_! Siapa yang melempar..." Naruto mendongak. Matanya melebar menatap helikopter yang mendarat ke arahnya.

Bukan.

Bukan mendarat.

Helikopter itu terjun bebas.

Hinata melompat mundur menjauhi posisi Naruto.

Sementara si jabrik menganga melihat burung besi itu menuju titik berdirinya.

"Dafuq." Umpatnya sambil melompat belasan meter kebelakang.

Blaarrrmmm!

Naruto menatap ledakan besar di depannya. Ia menileh kesamping, Sasuke tanpa suara sudah berdiri disampingnya. "Oi, kau yang melempar kamera ke kepalaku?"

"Hn."

"Oi teme! Kau bahkan melempar helikopter padaku! Setidaknya ucapkan maaf!" Naruto mencak-mencak.

"Aku sengaja." Jawab Sasuke tenang.

Naruto menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri, ia mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di sisi trotoar, ia meraih sesuatu didalam tasnya lalu menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. "Pakai ini."

Sasuke mengambil masker dari tangan Naruto dan mengenakkannya.

"Itu kupakai cadangan jika topengku rusak, lain kali pesanlah topeng." Saran Naruto.

"Hn."

Naruto kini mengambil ponsel disakunya setelah berdering sekali. Ia membaca pesan singkat dari ayahnya, _"Puluhan anggota S.A.C bergerak ke tempatmu."_

Hinata menginjak pecahan pecahan ledakan helikopter. Naruto dan Sasuke menatap kedatangan Hinata. "Bala bantuan?"

"Sasuke..." tanya Naruto pelan, "Kau suka cewek _moe_?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak sedikitpun. Aku hanya suka pada diriku sendiri."

Naruto kembali memakai topeng rubanhya. "Baiklah..." Aura seram menguar dari tubuh Naruto, "Saatnya serius."

Pertarungan yang sebenarnya dimulai!

_**To be continue**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Trigger_ : tuas kecil yang terletak di tengah pistol, berfunsgsi untuk menembakkan peluru dari pistol.

_RPG _:_Role propelled Grenade_. Granat berpeluncur roket, sentat anti tank yang bisa di tenteng di bahu.

_Scope_ : Teropong kecil yang ada di bagian atas senjata untuk membidik.

**Konfirmasi, Itachi adalah pria, kesalahan penulisan yang menunjukan dia perempuan sudah di ralat di chapter keempat.**

* * *

**HEROES**

**The fifth chapter  
**

"**Chaos Formation"**

**First conflict!**

**Warning : Out of character &amp; etc.**

* * *

"Sasuke, ayo maju!"

Naruto melesat menuju posisi hinata yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. Sasuke hanya diam saja tak menanggapi ajakan Naruto. "Kau saja, Naruto..."

Naruto memberikan satu tinju ke kepala hinata, berlian hidup itu merunduk namun lutut Naruto menghujam wajahnya.

"Keras? Dia benar-benar keras!" umpat Naruto.

Hinata terjungkal ke belakang, namun mendarat indah didahului salto dua kali. Kini ia menghentakkan seluruh tenaga ke kaki dan melesat ke Naruto dengan tendangan berputar. Naruto merunduk dan menjegal satu kaki hinata yang berfungsi sebagai tumpuan. Hinata kali ini terjatuh, Naruto segera memberikan satu hadiah _rasengan_ ke dada hinata.

Hinata berguling kesamping sehingga _rasengan_ Naruto hanya mengenai aspal. Mereka berdua melompat mundur menjaga jarak dari ledakan.

"Toketmu juga ikutan mengeras, hah?" kekeh Naruto.

"Dasar pria mesum, aku akan pastikan kau berakhir di laboratorium kami."

"Hoho.. si gadis polos bermuka dua.. kemarilah pelacur sialan!"

Mereka berdua melesat ketengah, sama-sama memberikan pukulan tangan kanan. Jelas, Naruto yang kesakitan. Tangan kiri hinata menohok dada Naruto, terbatuk sesaat, Naruto kembali merasa mual mendadak saat hinata menendang dengan dua kaki ke dada dan perutnya.

Naruto berguling ke belakang seperti bola, mulutnya mencium aspal yang panas.

"Siapa yang kau sebut pelacur tadi, hah? Bahkan pelacur masih lebih berharga daripada binatang seperti kalian." Tegas hinata.

"Binatang?" Menumpukan kedua tangan, Naruto bangkit. "Binatang?"

"_Orang-orang bilang hero dan manusia berbeda, bukan? Hero tetaplah manusia, Naruto, hanya saja kita diberi mukjizat pada DNA kita yang disebut chakra. Kita adalah manusia."_

Kata-kata Ino kemarin bergema dalam kepala Naruto.

"Kalian..." Naruto mengepalkan tangan, "Tidak sadarkah kalian bahwa kesombongan akan menghancurkan diri kalian sendiri..."

Tidak ada semilir angin yang berhembus membelai manja rambut Naruto seperti di fanfic-fanfic lain.

Ini siang terik dengan penguasa galaksi bimasakti tepat segaris lurus dengan ubun-ubun kepala.

"Aku tak berniat membunuhmu, awalnya... sadako... tapi kau sama seperti mereka.. menganggap kami hina."

"Kau takkan bisa membunuhku, Naruto-_kun_. Takkan pernah bisa." Hinata kembali bersiaga.

Sedikit seringai nampak di garis bibir Naruto.

Dua rantai muncul di punggungnya dan langsung melaju ke posisi hinata. Makhluk terbuat dari berlian itu berkelit sehingga satu rantai melewati tubuhnya, satu rantai lagi menghujam ke tubuhnya. Namun seperti di awal pertarungan, jangan menembus, ujung pisau pada rantai Naruto tak mampu meninggalkan goresan pada kemilau tubuh hinata.

Sasuke mengamati pertarungan Naruto, sesekali melirik ke pergulatan Chouji dan Neji.

Naruto berlari kesamping lalu berlari di dinding bangunan pencakar langit puluhan lantai. Hinata mencoba mengejar.

"Dia bisa berlari di dinding juga?" gerutu Naruto. "Aku harus selesaikan yang satu ini dengan cepat."

Naruto berhenti di salah satu dinding kaca. Hinata di hadapannya beberapa meter. Naruto menerjang hinata dengan _rasengan_ dan investigator perempuan itu mampu berkelit dan membiarkan rasengan mengantam angin. Secara tak sadar, Sasuke sudah berada di belakang hinata, memberi satu tendangan yang membuat hinata terlempar ke depan.

Hinata kini tepat diantara Sasuke dan Naruto dengan jarak yang tidak cukup untuk serangan jarak dekat.

**.**

Chouji membanting dan melempar Neji ke sisi bangunan lain. Tembok tepat mendarat punggung Neji langsung ambruk. Neji tertelungkup sambil melenguh kesakitan, ia mendongak ke atas melihat hinata dalam keadaan terdesak.

Chouji bukanlah hero kacangan, kemampuan gulatnya juga bukan amatiran. Ia mendekat pada Neji yang tergeletak, meraih kepalanya dan mengapit Neji dengan kedua lututnya. Lalu Chouji melompat dengan lutut tertekuk, membuat kepala Neji menghantam aspal dengann keras. Muncul retakan retakan kecil di kepala batu Neji.

Neji berusaha berdiri, keningnya teraliri pasir dari pecahan batunya sendiri. Sedikit sempoyongan, ia tak melihat musuhnya.

Chouji rupanya sudah menapakan kaki di dinding gedung tepat 5 meter diatas Neji jatuh tadi. Neji berbalik dan menatap ke atas, Chouji mendarat dengan sikut yang siap mengantam kepala Neji.

Investigator itu membelalakan mata.

"_This is Smack down_!"

Braaak!

Dua monster jatuh di atas matras keras aspal.

**.**

Hinata memasang posisi bertarung, siap menghadapi serangan dua arah. Tapi baik Naruto maupun Sasuke tak kunjung menyerang. Alih alih mendekati dengan serangan langsung, Naruto kembali memunculkan dua rantai dipunggungnya.

"Bodoh.. lagi-lagi kau menggunakan sesuatu yang takkan mampu melukaiku." Cemooh hinata.

"Diamlah, Lonte!" dua rantai berujung pisau menyerang kedua sisi tubuh hinata. Ia menepis laju rantai sebelah kiri dengan telapak tangan terbuka dan menyapu keluar dari arah dada. Rantai kanan Naruto menghindar terlebih dahulu, berkelit bak ular yang menari, berbelok tepat di belakang kepala hinata lalu mengitari lehernya dua kali.

Rantai kiri Naruto kembali mundur dan menari-nari di ats kepala Naruto, bak memiliki nyawa sendiri ibarat satu tentakel dengan chips canggih dari _villain_ Spiderman, Octopus. Rantai kanan Naruto yang membelit dua kali leher makhluk berlian itu terus memanjang ke belakang, Sasuke menangkap ujung rantai tersebut.

Naruto memegang rantai kanannya yang mengendur, Sasuke menahan di ujung sana dan rantai mulai menegang.

Hinata sadar apa yang terjadi, ia berusaha memberontak sebelum hal buruk yang dipikirkannya terjadi.

Terlambat.

Naruto dan Sasuke mulai menarik masing-masing sisi rantai.

Hinata merapatkan semua jemarinya, menebas rantai Naruto, namun rantai tersebut sama sekali tak bergeming. Ia menahan tarikan rantai dari kedua sisi dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Materi terkeras dibumi... berlian." Ujar Naruto berunsur hinaan, "Lalu kenapa kau harus menyombongkan diri?"

"Sudah kukatakan di awal, sekeras-kerasnya berlian tidak bisa menghamili anak orang... tapi ini..." Naruto menunjuk ke selangkangannya, "Satu-satunya benda keras dan bertegangan tinggi yang bisa menghamili orang!"

Tangan Sasuke yang tidak menahan rantai Naruto menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "_Dobe_! Apa pentingnya mengucapkan hal itu sekarang?"

"Naruto-_kun_.. aku mohon.. lepaskan..." Hinata meronta saat merasakan retakan kecil di lehernya.

"Berlian harus di adu dengan berlian untuk mengasahnya, tapi bukan berarti berlian tak bisa di hancurkan." Gumam Sasuke, "Kau sedikit lebih pintar, _Dobe_."

**.**

Dua mobil barakuda serta lima mobil S.U.V dari petugas S.A.C berhenti disalah satu sisi jalan. Sasori turun dari salah satu mobil dan menatap kedepan. Menatap mobil ambulan yang kini berderai seperti kerupuk.

Pria berwajah _babyface_ itu melihat sosok yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengannya, hero dengan topeng rakun dan gentong air di punggung.

"Binatang jenis apa lagi ini?" keluh Sasori.

Tujuh belas anggota S.A.C yang tergabung dalam divisi 7 pimpinan Sasori memberondong hero tersebut dengan _machine_-_gun_.

Tak ada ucapan salam dari hero tersebut, tanpa babibu pasir dengan volume besar menyembur dari gentong di punggungnya dan membentuk tameng besar yang menutupi dari kaki hingga kepala kepalanya. Amunisi berjatuhan di aspal saat ia memecah pasir yang jadi tamengnya.

Tak banyak _bacot_, hero tersebut mengangkat satu tangannya sebagai kendali pasir. Maka butiran butiran itu membentuk satuan padat seukuran pena. Satu sentakan kedepan, ratusan jarum pasir menghabisi divisi tujuh.

Pasukan Sasori pasang siaga dengan mendirikan tameng mereka. Beberapa yang bernasib naas harus terjungkal ke belakang di serbu ratusan peluru pasir. Beberapa di antara mereka kehilangan bola matanya terkena temabkan dari jarum pasir tersebut, mereka yang mengenakan helm juga terkena pecahan kaca dari helm mereka sendiri.

Sasori berdecak kesal, "Binatang sialan!"

Satu tangan Sasori berubah menjadi pedang besar, dari kedua pundak dan lututnya mencuat tulang tajam. Sasori membungkuk karena dari 33 tulang punggungnya memanjang keluar menembus kulit. Empat tulang ekor Sasori, membesar dan memanjang dua 2 meter.

"Kubunuh kau!"

Sasori melaju menuju hero yang kalem tersebut, pedang menebas mendatar namun tertahan oleh pasir setinggi dua meter yang menghalangi jaraknya dengan hero bertopeng rakun itu. Ekor Sasori melesat dari arah samping, hero tersebut kaget dengan serangan mendadak Sasori dan terlempar cukup jauh ke belakang.

Pasukan Sasori yang tersisa menganga melihat kehebatan kapten mereka.

"Kapten benar-benar hebat!"

"Habisi dia kapten!"

Sorak sorai penjemput kemenangan bergema di salah satu jalan kota.

**.**

Empat mobil barakuda melaju beriringan dengan sepuluh mobil S.U.V dibelakangnya. Orochimaru berada di salah satu mobil S.U.V memberikan komando melalui _walkie_ _talkie_-nya.

"Dua barakuda dan lima tim masuk melalui jalur lain." Orochimaru menatap layar GPS di mobil yang dikendarai Anko, "Divisi tujuh akan masuk melalui sisi satunya, kita akan hadang mereka dari tiga penjuru mata angin."

"Siap!"

Dua mobil barakuda dan lima mobil S.U.V memisahkan diri saat menemui perempatan. Orochimaru masih menunggu konfirmasi dari divisi tujuh.

"Divisi tujuh?" Orochimaru melekatkan _walkie talkie_-nya ke mulut.

"Investigator Sasori. _Confirm_!"

Tak ada jawaban dari divisi tujuh pimpinan Sasori.

Orchimaru kembali meletakkan _walkie_ _talkie_ di pinggangya, "Inilah kenapa aku tidak suka bekerja sama dengan anak muda."

Anko yang sedang mengemudi meremas setir mobil. _"Keparat kau, Orochimaru. Lihatlah, aku akan merebut jabatan kapten darimu."_

"Ada apa?" Orochimaru melihat gelagat aneh bawahannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kapten." Anko menjawab dengan nada hormat.

"_Matilah kau dalam misi kali ini, manusia angkuh durjana, maka aku akan..." _Anko diam-diam melirik Orochimaru dan menyeringai, _"Menjadi kapten divisi satu dan kapten wanita pertama dalam sejarah S.A.C, khu..khu..khu..."_

**.**

Neji dan Chouji berdiri sempoyongan, namun Neji terlebih dahulu memanfaatkan situasi. Memberikan satu lariat ke leher Chouji, membuat hero jenis transformasi itu rebah kembali. Neji membuka kadua kaki Chouji melebar, ia berdiri di antara kedua kaki tersebut dan meraih pinggang Chouji.

Dengan sekali sentakan kuat, Chouji dipaksa berdiri dengan kedua kaki terkunci di pinggang Neji. Neji mengayunkan tubuh Chouji ke aspal dengan keras. Chouji terlebih dahulu mengantisipasi serangan tersebut dengan memblok kepala bagian belakang dengan tangan.

Pertemuan aspal dengan punggung membuat Chouji berguling-guling kesakitan. Neji mengalihkan pandang ke atas, hinata dalam bahaya!

Ia berlari dan melompati gedung dimana Naruto dan Sasuke menjerat leher hinata. Getaran-getaran akibat langkahnya terasa sampai ke tempat Naruto.

"Neji _niisan_." Tangan Hinata menggapai-gapai ke ruang hampa.

Neji mempercepat larinya, namun dinding kantor yang di penuhi banyak jendela mati terbuat dari kaca kini adalah lantai karena posisi mereka yang berdiri di dinding. Bobot Neji yang berat karena transformasi batunya membuat salah satu kakinya terperosok ke salah kaca.

Naruto yang menatap itu tertawa mengejek, "Hati-hati, bung! Kau sangat berat sekarang!"

Neji mengaum marah. Ia kembali bangkit dan berdiri lalu berlari menyelamatkan hinata. Tanpa sepengetahuannya Chouji juga semakin mendekatinya.

Naruto dan Sasuke menarik kembali rantai di tangan mereka. Hinata makin melenguh kesakitan, dari tubuh beningnya, mulai terlihat otot-otot dan sedikit aliran darah nampak dari tubuh transparan itu. Retakan demi retakan mulai menjalar di sekeliling leher hinata.

Jarak semakin dekat antara Neji dan hinata, Neji melompat hendak meraih tubuh adiknya. Namun Chouji melompat lebih tinggi dari Neji dan mendarat di punggungnya. Chouji memiting satu tangan Neji di belakang punggung, menghimpit lengan tersebut dengan satu lututnya. Chouji memberikan pukulan membabi buta ke kepala belakang Chouji.

Batu-batu kecil berterbangan saat tangan Chouji mendarat kasar di kepala belakang Neji. Chouji menyatukan kedua kepalan tangannya lalu memberikan satu _combo attack_ ke kepala Neji.

Neji dibuat tak berdaya. Hinata menggigil melihat penyiksaan kakaknya.

Tangan Neji yang di piting Chouji diangkat sedemikian rupa, lalu di pelintir. Neji menjerit gila, tak puas sampai disitu, dengan tangan kiri yang merentangkan tangan kiri Neji, Chouji memberikan pukulan cepat dan berkali-kali dengan tangan kanannya.

Di pukulan kesekian, tangan Neji terlepas dari sikunya sendiri.

Chouji melempar potongan tangan batu itu ke bawah dan mendarat kasar menghantam mobil-mobil dibawah sana.

Naruto berlari mundur, Sedangkan Sasuke bertahan di tempatnya.

Membuat rantai yang melilit leher hinata makin tegang dan kencang. Hinata makin panik saat ia menyadari efek penggunaan serum pada tubuhnya mulai menghilang. Retakan makin membesar di lehernya.

Neji dibuat makin menderita melihat siksaan pada adiknya.

Sasuke, entah kenapa melepas rantai ditangannya. Naruto terkejut akan hal itu, ia menarik mundur kedua rantainya masuk kedalam punggungnya kembali. Hinata hampir kehilangan kesadarannya dan meluncur keras menuju aspal.

Melihat hal itu, Neji berusaha berontak dari kungkungan Chouji. Hero tersebut terlempar dari punggung Neji.

Neji tak menyia-nyiakan waktu, ia ikut melompat turun dan berusaha menggapai Hinata. Ia berhasil meraih tubuh adiknya dengan satu tangan yang belum di pisahkan oleh Chouji dari tubuhnya dan menggunakan punggungnya untuk mendarat darurat di kerasnya aspal.

Neji membesarkan kedua tangannya lalu meraih tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke dengan mudah. Ia melompat turun dan mendarat sempurna dengan kakinya yang langsung menimbulkan jejak lubang besar.

Ia menurunkan Naruto dan Sasuke di tangannya.

Naruto menyeringai menatap Neji dan hinata yang kini telah kembali kewujud manusia.

**.**

Gaara berdiri bangkit dan melompat mundur menjaga jarak dengan Sasori, gaya bertarungnya adalah jarak jauh, berbanding terbalik dengan Sasori yang merupakan petarung jarak dekat.

Dari telapak tangan Sasori, muncul lima tulang kecil yang melesat menuju kepala hero bertopeng rakun. Namun tameng pasir yang muncul sesaat dan langsung menghilang kembali memblok serangan mematikan tersebut.

"Cih.. petarung jarak jauh..." decak Sasori.

Gelombang pasir muncul dari gentong yang berasal dari punggungnya, terbagi menjadi dua arah dan menerjang Sasori. Lengan pedang Sasori berhasil menebas satu gelombang, namun satu gelombang dari arah lain menghantamnya.

Sasori terlempar dan sukse mendarat di kerumunan mobil S.A.C, ia terjatuh di atas atap lau berguling ke kap dan setelah itu mencium aspal. Melihat keadaan tersedak sang kapten, sisa divisi tujuh kembali memberondong hero bertopeng rakun dengan _machine_-_gun_.

Tameng pasir kembali terbentuk.

Serangan mereka sia-sia.

Sasori bangkit dan menatap tajam ke tameng pasir tersebut.

"Pasir, hah?"

Sasori berkata pelan pada anggota disampingnya, "Minta mobil _water_ _canon_ kesini, sekarang!"

**.**

Neji berusaha berdiri namun ia kembali terjatuh. Dari sikunya yang tinggal setengah mengucur deras cairan merah. Kepalanya juga bocor sehingga seluruh wajahnya kini dibanjir darah. Menggunakan kedua lututnya untuk berjalan, ia mendekati adiknya yang sekarat dengan luka menganga di sekeliling leher.

"Hinata... hiks... hiks..." Neji tak kuasa menahan tangis menatap kondisi adiknya meski kondisinya sendiri tak kalah mengenaskan.

Hinata merangkak menuju Neji, lalu keduanya berpelukan. Hinata meletakkan kepalanya di lekukan leher Neji. "_Niisan_..."

Ketiga hero hanya menatap adegan tersebut. Naruto tak sanggup menahan geli dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Apakah mereka incest?"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, "Apakah semua kalimat yang kau ucapkan adalah kebodohan?"

Naruto garuk-garuk kepala lalu memendarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Ia berjalan ke dekat trotoar dan mengambil pipa besi kecil sepanjang dua meter, entah bekas apa.

Ia perlahan mendekati Neji dan Hinata.

"_Niisan_..." Hinata menutup mata memeluk kakaknya. Airmata perlahan menganak sungai di pipinya.

Neji mengeratkan pelukannya dengan satu tangan melingkari tubuh hinata. "Bertahanlah hinata.. aku aku akan menyelamatkanmu.. ayo pergi dari si- arrrggghh!"

Naruto menancapkan pipa besi itu ke punggung Neji hingga menembus ke punggung hinata. Darah segar mengucrur dari dua tubuh yang sedang berpelukan itu.

Hinata terbelalak melihat Naruto yang menyunggingkan senyum tipis padanya.

Sasuke maupun Chouji juga terkejut atas tindakan Naruto.

Kakak beradik itu melenguh hebat sebelum tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan tubuh saling berhimpit.

Naruto mendesah, "Incest itu dilarang agama dan melanggar norma adat serta sopan santun manusia, seharusnya kau tahu itu... Waria-_san_." Naruto menatap Neji, "Dan..." lalu ia menatap hinata yang meregang nyawa dengan mata terbelalak, "Sadako-_chan_."

"Na-naruto... di bahkan lebih kejam dari begal motor." Chouji tak habis pikir dengan cara eksekusi Naruto, padahal jika dibiarkan, Neji dan hinata akan mati kehabisan darah.

"Mungkin di reinkarnasi terdahulu, Naruto anggota ISIS." Jawab Sasuke sekenanya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

**.**

"Dari arah sana dan sana..." Ino menunjuk dua direksi.

Ino dan Shikamaru berada di atap bangunan pencakar langit. Ino mendeteksi kedatangan anggota S.A.C dan Shikamaru memikirkan strategi.

"Shikamaru... apa rencanamu?"

Shikamaru menggeleng pelan, "Dengan senjata terbaru S.A.C yang merupakan serum dari ekstrak DNA hero, kita tak bisa menilai kemampuan jajaran investigator senior S.A.C yang sekarang... apakah Naruto dan Chouji sudah selesai?"

"Sudah, tapi ada seseorang bersama mereka." Jawab Ino.

"Siapa?"

"Uchiha..." Ino menatap Shikamaru, "Sasuke."

**.**

Satu mobil besar membawa kontainer berhenti disalah satu sisi jalan. Seorang remaja turun dari bangku kemudi.

"Sepertinya aku harus buat SIM..." ia menengok tanda dilarang parkir di tepi jalan, ia melangkahkan kaki menuju belakang kontainer dan membuka kotak besi besar tersebut.

"Oke... ayo main!"

**.**

Hero bertopeng rakun masih melindungi diri dari serangan beruntun anggota S.A.C, saat ia merasakan serangan berhenti, ia menghilangkan tameng pasirnya.

Bugh!

Tak cukup sedetik Sasori mendaratkan pukulan telak ke wajahnya. Hero rakun itu terjungkal kebelakang, Sasori menebas pedang secara vertikal namun dadanya terlebih dahulu diterjang peluru pasir dari gentong di punggung hero itu.

Satu gelombang besar kembali melemparkan Sasori ke belakang dan jatuh di antara anak buahnya. Satu anggotanya mendekat saat Sasori berusaha berdiri.

"Kapten, _water canon_ akan lama jika di datangkan dari markas, markas memerintahkan mobil pemadam kebaran yang poskonya dekat sini untuk kemari."

"Berapa lama?"

"Tiga menit."

"Berarti aku harus mengulur waktu..." ujar Sasori.

"Tapi kapten, untuk apa kita mendatangkan mobil pemadam kebakaran?"

Sasori tak menjawab karena ia langsung berlari ke depan, ekornya terlebih dahulu menyerang. Hero rakun berkelit, ia sebisa mungkin menjaga jarak karena pertarungan jarak dekat bukan spesilisasinya. Tebasan demi tebasan hanya mampu di tahan oleh pasir-pasirnya. Hero tersebut menuggu celah.

Bingo!

Saat Sasori mengangkat lengan pedangnya, saat itulah pertahahan bagian depan kapten S.A.C itu terbuka. Belasan peluru pasir menerjang tubuh Sasori. Ekor Sasori menacap ke tanah, disengaja agar berfunsi sebagai penahan utntuk tubuhnya.

Hero bertopeng rakun itu menggerutu karena Sasori tidak terlempar. Dari jemari Sasori, tulang-tulang kecil dan runcing mencuat, lau ia menembakan jemarinya ke arah hero rakun.

Hero rakun salto ke belakang berkali-kali, kali ini ia didesak oleh serangan dari ekor dan lengan pedang Sasori. Ia berhenti saat sadar ia tengah berdiri di perempatan jalan. Sasori terengah-engah di hadapannya.

Bunyi sirine menjerit dari tiga sisi perempatan. Ini maksudnya Sasori mendesak dirinya mundur agar terjebak di perempatan.

Di sisi depan, Sasori.

Kiri, kanan dan belakang, petugas pemadam kebakaran sudah bersiap dengan selang air di tangan. Satu mobil memiliki dua selang air.

Serentak para petugas pemadam menyiramkan air ke arah atas.

Kini terjadi hujan buatan di arena bertarungnya.

"Cih!"

Gelombang pasir bertekanan kuat muncul dari gentong di punggungnya menerjang Sasori. Namun gelombang pasir itu tak pernah sampai di depan Sasori. Satu petugas pemadam menyemprotkan air bertekanan tinggi ke arah gelombang pasirnya.

Pasir-pasirnya memberat karena air dan susah dikendalikan.

Pasukan Sasori datang mendekat dan siap kembali menembak.

Gelombang pasir kembali muncul lebih besar mengelilingi tubuh rakun tersebut. Makin lama makin padat hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Hero rakun tersebut seolah-oleh sedang berada didalam cangkar pasir super padat.

Sasori maju menerjang cangkang itu, namun tak ada goresan berarti hasil adu lengan pedangnya. Dari dalam, hero rakun tersebut masih mengeluarkan gelombang pasir dan menebalkan benteng pertahanannya dari dalam.

Tiga mobil pemadam dari tiga sisi terus menyiram cangkang telur itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan bertahan?" Mata Sasori menajam menatap benteng kuat dihadapannya. Ia dikejutkan dengan tiba-tiba munculnya satu biji mata, menyembul dari cangkang dan melayang. Sementara di dalam bentengnya, hero rakun itu menutup kedua matanya dan mampu melihat apa yang terjadi di luar bentengnya dengan mata ketiga yang telah ia lepaskan keluar.

"Inilah... pertahanan absolut." Ujar Gaara pada dirinya sendiri.

"A-apa itu?" anak buah Sasori terkejut dengan satu bola mata yang terbang di atas cangkang tersebut.

"Aku salah perhitungan..." gumam Sasori, "Air malah membuat pasirnya makin padat dan benteng pertahahannya semakin keras."

Sasori menatap telapak tangannya, "Haruskah aku memakai jurus pamungkas? Tapi aku bukan hero murni seperti pemilik kekuatan ini, Kimimaro."

Ia menatap tajam cangkang milik hero rakun yang masih disiram oleh petugas pemadam.

"Aku tak tahu konsekuensinya pada tubuhku, tapi aku harus melakukannya!"

Lengan pedang Sasori menghilang dan menjadi tangan biasa. Ia menggigit kedua ibu jarinya lalu menempelkan telapak tangannya ke aspal.

Dari dalam benteng pertahanannya, hero rakun itu terkejut dan membuka kedua matanya yang kini terbelalak. "Sial! dia tahu titik buta dari pertahanan absolutku!"

Dari posisi Sasori berdiri, muncul tulang-tulang tajam sepanjang satu meter dari aspal. Berjumlah tak hingga dan mengejar posisi hero rakun. Cangkang itu pecah tiba-tiba dan hero rakun melayang dengan gumpalan pasir kecil sebagai pijakan.

Tak hanya sampai di posisi hero rakun saja, dari aspal jalan terus muncul tulang-tulang tajam yang mencuat ke atas hingga ke tempat petugas pemadam kebakaran. Mereka yang menjejakan kaki di lantai mengerang kesakitan saat tulang-tulang tersebut menusuk kaki mereka.

Beberapa petugas pemadam oleng terjatuh karena kaki mereka tertusuk, namun saat mereka terjatuh tulang-tulang tajam itu telah menanti tubuh mereka. Hanya satu petugas yang selamat karena ia segera memanjat mobil pemadam saat tulang-tulang itu muncul dari aspal.

Siraman air berhenti karena beberapa petugas pemadam kebakaran tewas tertusuk tulang-tulang tersebut. Hero bertopeng rakun itu hampir tak percaya bahwa Sasori tak pandang bulu dalam membunuh.

"Apa lagi kekuatanmu itu? Kau seperti Goku yang bisa terbang dengan berpijak pada awan..." Sasori mendongak melihat hero rakun melayang-layang dengan awan pasir dikakinya.

Perlahan, tulang-tulang yang mencuat di aspal menghilang, Sasori tersungkur rebah.

"Sial! inilah batasku..." perlahan tubuh Sasori kembali seperti semula.

Beberapa anggota S.A.C membantu Sasori berdiri dan memapah kapten divisi tujuh itu.

"_Tenagaku terkuras habis, rupanya memang tak bisa dipaksakan... manusia tak bisa menjadi hero..."_

Sasori menatap hero bertopeng rakun yang kini kembali disiram air bertekanan tinggi dari satu-satunya petugas pemadam yang selamat. Hero itu meliuk-liuk di udara bak _skater_ yang bermain lincah dengan skateboard.

"_Tapi pertanyaannya adalah... apakah hero bisa menjadi manusia?" _Sasori menatap ke sisi jauh, dua sosok raksasa mendekat ke arah lokasi pertarungan.

"AH jancuk, yang satu ini belum kelar, datang lagi yang aneh-aneh."

Satu roket melesat melewati hero bertopeng rakun dan mendarat dengan ledakan besar di mobil pemadan yang menyerang hero rakun tersebut.

Hero rakun tersebut melompat turun ke bawah dan menengok kebelakang. Dari balik topengnya ia terkejut alang-kepalang.

"_Niisan?!"_

Dua robot setinggi sepuluh meter mendekat ke posisinya. Satu robot berwarna hitam dengan model kepala seperti jabrik memilik satu tangan yang menyerupai bazoka. Satu robot lainnya berwarna ungu memiliki lengan seperti _machine_-_gun_.

Robot berwarna ungu menembakan kedua lengannya ke arah Sasori dan pasukan divisi tujuh. Mereka semua berlarian menyelamatkan diri, rentetan peluru mengejar mereka hingga mereka sampai dimana mobil mereka terhenti tadi. Sasori dan pasukan bersembunyi dibalik mobil.

Satu roket yang melesat lengan bazoka robot berwarna hitam meledakkan tempat persembunyian mereka.

"Sial!" Maki Sasori berlari kembali.

Satu roket mendarat di dekatnya, membuat ia terlempar dan terluka di sebagian tubuhnya. Sasori bangkit berdiri, belum sempat ia mengangkat kepala hero bertopeng rakun sudah menyerangnya dengan gelombang pasir. Sasori terlempar beberapa meter kebelakang. Tak sampai disitu, kakinya dililit oleh pasir lalu diseret ke tempat hero bertopeng rakun berada.

Sasori di gantung terbalik dengan kaki diatas dan kepala dibawah. Lilitan pasir dikakinya menghilang dan ia terjerembab tepat di kaki hero bertopeng rakun. Satu _machine_-_gun_ yang tergeletak dilantai milik anggota Sasori dikerubungi pasir dan melayang lalu berhenti tepat di telapak tangan hero bertopeng rakun.

Sasori merangkak mencoba melarikan diri, namun lagi-lagi lilitan pasir mengekang kakinya. Ia berbalik dan menatap hero bertopeng rakun yang menodongkan senjata ke arahnya.

"Ada kata-kata terkahir?" hero bertopeng rakun itu sipa menembak.

"_Jadi beginilah akhirnya... aku mati ditangan hero, makhluk yang selama ini kuburu..."_

Pemuda berambut merah itu berusaha berdiri tertatih. Sasori dengan tenang menghadapi kematiannya. "Beri aku namamu sebagai harga kematianku."

"Sabaku Gaara."

Gaara siap menekan trigger namun pergelangan tangannya di cengkram kasar oleh seseorang.

"Dia milikku." Ujar Naruto dingin.

Chouji dan Sasuke juga mendarat sempurna di belakang Gaara. Melihat kedatangan orang tak dikenal, Dua robot yang di belakang mereka semua menodongkan lengan-lengan bersenjata mereka.

"Kenapa pasukan gundam ada disini?" Chouji mendongak menatap dua robot besar itu.

Dari kejauhan, disalah satu sudut bangunan yang gelap, Kankuor memantau semua pergerakan robotnya melalui layar _console_ Xbox ditanganya.

Xbox miliknya telah di modifikasi sedemikian rupa. Layar Xbox kini menampilkan apa yang dilihat oleh kedua robotnya, juga menampilkan status baterai serta sisa amunisi pada robot-robot tersebut.

"Tiba-tiba saja mereka muncul... mereka kan yang terekam di televisi tadi?" gumam Kankuro.

Gaara memberikan _machine_-_gun_ ditangannya pada Naruto. "kalau begitu lakukanlah..."

Naruto meraih Senjata dari Gaara, berjalan mendekat pada Sasori.

"Sebelum kulubangi kepalamu, katakan padaku siapa tiga lainnya yang membunuh Minato dan Kushina?"

"Jika kukatakan padamu, aku akan tetap mati, kan?" cibir Sasori.

"Jika kau mengatakannya, akan kubuat matimu tanpa rasa sakit." Naruto melekatkan ujung _machine_-_gun_ ke kening Sasori. "Lihatlah keadaanmu, kemana kesombonganmu tempo hari?"

Sasori menatap lekat hero bertopeng rubah di depannya. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan juga pada tempo hari, bahwa _Yellow Flash_ dan _Red Hanabero_ tidak dibunuh oleh S.A.C?

"Kau masih berusaha berkelit?" kukuh Naruto.

Sasori mendesah nafas lega, "Jadi percuma saja jika kau tak percaya padaku... baiklah..." Sasori memejamkan matanya. "Kushina mati setelah di _gangbang_ sedangkan Minato kami cincang lalu kami jadikan makanan anjing."

Dor!

Dor!

Dor!

Dor!

Sasuke dan Chouji kembali dibuat terkejut, terlebih Gaara apalagi Kankuro yang melihat itu di layar Xboxnya.

Naruto memberondong kepala Sasori dengan _machine_-_gun_. Belasan tembakan yang muntah dari ujung laras itu tak hanya melubangi kepala Sasori, tapi juga membuat kepala itu pecah seperti semangka dipukul dengan sebatang kayu.

Tubuh Sasori rebah dengan ceceran darah dan otak di sekeliling kaki Naruto.

"Itu kata-kata terakhir yang buruk, Sasori."

Dua hero juga muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Gaara. Ino dan Shikamaru melongo menatap cara eksekusi Naruto.

"Apakah dia seorang remaja berumur delapan belas tahun?" Shikamaru bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Musuh datang!" jerit Ino.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat iring-iringan mobil petugas S.A.C.

Salah satu robot mengambil mobil pemadam kebakaran yang ada di dekat mereka lalu melemparkannya ke arah iring-iringan mobil S.A.C.

**.**

"Brengsek!" Anko banting setir menghindari mobil terbang ke arahnya. Dua mobil dibelakang Anko remuk terkena mobil pemadam itu.

"Ada lagi?" Anko kembali banting setir ke kiri dan kenana menghindari mobil kedua yang terbang menuju iring-iringan.

Orochimaru menajamkan mata, melihat satu robot dengan bazooka di tangan siap menembak. "Anko, rem!"

Anko rem mendadak. Bagian belakang mobilnya langsung ditabrak oleh mobil S.A.C lainnya yang tak menduga Anko berhenti mendadak.

Satu roket melayang menuju mobil barakuda yang berada paling depan.

Orochimaru meraih RPG di jok belakang dan memberikannya pada Anko. "Tembak robot itu! Jika tidak kita tak akan bisa mendekati mereka."

"Ke-kenapa harus aku?" Anko terkejut.

"Karena aku kaptennya disini." Balas Orochimaru dingin.

Anko terbelalak. Mau tak mau, Anko memanjat naik ke atap mobil sementara Orochimaru mengambil alih kemudi. Satu robot dengan senjata ototmaris di tangan menembak ke arah lain, Orochimaru memastikan bahwa divisi lain juga sudah datang dari arah jalan berbeda.

Anko membidik titik tembak melalui _scope_, lalu satu roket meluncur dari RPG yang ada di bahunya. Roket tersebut tepat mengantam dada robot yang memilik bazooka. Robot itu rebah dan pecahan mesin berhamburan dari tubuhnya.

"Mundur!" teriak Sasuke.

Mereka berlima melompat mundur menghindari ambruknya robot milik Kankuro. Mereka berlima bersiaga di salah satu sisi perempatan.

"Yes!" Anko bersorak senang. Namun Orochimaru kembali menyorongakn satu roket dari jendela kemudi.

Anko melongok kebawah, "Lagi?"

"Jatuhkan satu robot lainnya." Teriak Orochimaru dari dalam mobil.

Anko memasang roket itu di bagian depan RPG dan kembali merapatkan satu matanya ke _scope_. Robot dengan senjata otomatis itu memutar tubuh ke arah iring-iringan divisi satu S.A.C.

Peluru berhambur menuju mobil Anko. Orochimaru berkelit dengan banting setir kesana kemari. Anko tak jadi menembak, malah sekarang beregangan pada sisi atap agar ia tak terlempar.

"_Orochimaru sialan.. dia memang berniat membuatku terbunuh!" _umpat Anko sambil berpegangan paa pingir atap mobil.

Beberapa peluru menghantam kap mobil yang dikendarai Orochimaru. Kapten divisi satu itu rem medadak sehingga Anko terlempar ke depan. Anko jatuh berguling. Ia dengan sigap bersiaga dengan satu lutut tertekuk dan RPG siap tembak dibahu.

Roket dari RPG Anko meluncur dan tepat menerjang kepala robot satunya sehingga robot itu ambruk disusul ledakan di setengah tubuh bagian atas.

**.**

"Sial! brengsek! Kalian kira mudah membuatnya!" Kankuro marah-marah setelah sinyal dari dua robotnya terputus. Ia buru-buru memasukan Xbox ke dalam tas sandang miliknya lalu bergegas pergi.

"Tunggu saja, kalian semua akan terkejut dengan robot-robot _masterpiece _yang sedang kukerjakan!" erangnya kesal.

**.**

"_Orochimaru.. kau benar-benar sialan! Aku bisa saja tertembak tadi! Pororo sialan" Anko mengumpat dalam hati._

Orochimaru turun dari mobil lalu berlari ke mobil barakuda yang ada di depan mereka, "Apa yang kau tunggu, ayo bergerak!"

"_Persetan!"_ Anko tak henti-hentinya mengumpat, _"Akan kucari cara membunuhmu, Pororo! Lihat saja!" _Anko berdiri tegak lalu berseru keras, "Siap, kapten!" lalu ia naik mobil yang berbeda.

**.**

"Oi.. keadaan memburuk, S.A.C mengepung kita dari dua sisi..." Shikamaru menatap ke depan dan ke kiri.

"Lagipula kenapa kau memilih bertarung di perempatan?" Naruto menunjuk Gaara, '"Itu membuat kita mudah dikepung!"

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku?" Gaara meraih kerah baju Naruto.

"Suaramu..." Naruto menerka-nerka sosok dibalik topeng, "Aku pernah dengar... si bawah merah kan?"

Gaara melepaskan cengkramannya pada baju Naruto.

"Aku benarkan? Kau bawang merahkan? Yang dianaiaya oleh kakakmu itu, si bawah putih?"

"Aku tak mengenalmu." Jawab gaara.

"Ah.. kau boong..." cetus Naruto.

"Itu bukan hal penting sekarang... ayo kabur." Ajak Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa." Tegas Shikamaru. "Jika kita kabur, mereka akan mengejar kita. Kita harus baut pengalih perhatian agar yang lainnya bisa kabur dengan aman"

"Jarak mereka semakin dekat." Sasuke memastikan pandangannya ke arah jalan di seberangnya. "Bagaimana kalau kau terbangkan kami dengan pasirmu? Kau kan bisa terbang tadi?" Sasuke menoleh pada Gaara.

"Lalu bagaimana kita menghadapi itu?" gaara menunjuk langit.

Dua helikopter tempur terbang rendah di dekat mereka.

"Chouji, tumpuk bangkai robot ini ke jalan yang satu itu agar tak ada bala bantuan datang dari sana, kita konsentraskan serangan untuk mereka yang ada di depan dan di kiri." Perintah Shikamaru.

"Gendut!" Ino tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Ah.. maaf.. entah kenap akhir-akhir ini aku tidak marah jika dipanggil begitu..." Chouji tertawa canggung.

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kita harus membuat Chouji marah agar tubuhnya bisa membesar." Jawab Ino.

"Ohh..." Naruto menatap Chouji dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. "Tapi dia memang gendut..."

"Aku baru sadar akhir-akhir ini kalau aku gendut." Jawab Chouji merasa tak enak pada Ino.

"Kalian tahu kabar yang beredar..." Cetus Naruto, "Orang gendut itu, biasanya penisnya kecil..."

"A-apa ka-katamu?" Chouji menggigil menahan marah atas hinaan Naruto.

"Ah jangan marah Chou... itu hanya kabar angin..." Naruto mengibaskan tangannya santai. "Tidak ada hubungannya gemuk dan penis, ya kecuali lemak bertumpuk di bawah perut..."

"Arrrgghhhh!"

Tubuh Chouji membesar setinggi tiga meter sama saat bertarung dengan Neji tadi. Ia mengangkat dua bangkai robot itu sekaligus dan menumpukkannya di jalur kanan perempatan, Chouji juga mencabut lampu merah dan melemparkannya ke helikopter diatas mereka. Satu helikopter menjauh namun Chouji kembali melemparkannya satu _traffict_ _light_ ke helikopter yang langsung meledak itu.

"Kau penasaran dengan punyaku?" Naruto mengerlingkan satu mata pada Ino.

"Apakah punyamu besar ? Narutooh~" tanya ino manja dengan sedikit desahan dujung kalaimat.

"Cukup membuatmu menjerit sampai lima ronde." Kekeh Naruto.

"Jika kau lanjutkan kalimatmu, maka aku kan membunuhmu." Ujar Shikamaru dingin.

"Kau pacarnya?!" Naruto menoleh pada Shikamaru, "Ino yang suka padaku!"

"Mereka datang..." interupsi Sasuke.

Dari jalur depan depan perempatan, Orochimaru dan Anko bersiaga bersama dua belas petugas S.A.C sementara dari jalur kiri perempatan satu divisi telah turun dari mobil mereka. Belasan petugas dengan tameng dan senjata lengkap langsung memposisikan diri untuk siap tempur.

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Ino, Gaara, berdiri sejajar berdampingan dengan tangan terkepal. Mereka siap bertarung. Chouji berdiri paling belakang.

"Lindungi Ino." satu perintah tegas dan mutlak tak bisa dibantah meluncur dingin dari mulut hero bertopeng rusa.

Kini mereka juga pasang posisi tempur.

Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri paling depan.

Gaara di uturan kedua di belakang Naruto dan Sasuke, dibelakang Gaara adalah Shikamaru berdiri dengan satu lekuk tertekuk.

Dibelakang Shikamaru adalah Ino yang kini merapatkan dua jemarinya di pelipis, bersiap konsentrasi dengan kekuatan pikirannya.

Chouji berdiri paling belakang, siap melindungi Ino dari serangan berbagai arah.

"_Dengarkan..."_

Suara Shikamaru bergema di kepala Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara dan Chouji.

"Jatuhkan setengah dari mereka, lalu kita bisa kabur dengan aman."

Penggabungan kekuatan Ino dan Shikamaru menjadi awal strategi.

"_Bagaimanapun caranya, jangan sampai mereka menyentuh Ino karena Ino adalah pusat informasi dan komunikasi kita."_

"Baiklah! Ayo mulai!" teriak Naruto semangat.

"_Naruto dan Sasuke, kalian penyerang jarak dekat, Naruto habisi bagian depan dan Sasuke bagian kiri. Kau, rakun, aku tak tahu namamu, bantu mereka berdua dengan pasirmu karena kau penyerang jarak jauh. Chouji adalah benteng pertahanan terkahir kita untuk melindungi Ino bahkan kita semua."_

"Rakun?" Gaara cengo.

"_Aku akan membatasi pergerakan mereka dari sini,"_ perlahan bayangan Shikamaru memanjang hingga ke posisi Naruto dan Sasuke, _"Sekarang, serang!"_

"_Tahan!"_

Tiba-tiba suara Ino menginterupsi di pikiran mereka semua.

"_Ada yang datang dari lajur kanan, dia sangat cepat!"_

Mereka berlima menoleh ke jalur kanan yang ditutupi bangkai robot. Terdengar suara seperti raungan mesin. Detik berikutnya, indera penglihatan mereka dipaksa melebar saat melihat satu motor dengan mudahnya terbang melewati bangkai robot, bahkan saat di udara, motor itu sempat berputar dua kali, lalu mendarat dengan decitan rem yang menyanyat telinga.

Motor itu berhenti tepat di tengah perempatan, tepat di antara hero dan S.A.C, dengan ban depan yang di rem cakram sehingga ban belakangnya naik ke atas tak menyentuh jalan. Saat motor itu berhenti sempurna, penunggangnya turun dan menoleh ke kanan dan kiri posisinya.

Sekumpulan pasukan S.A.C terkejut melihat sosok pengendara motor yang tiba-tiba muncul di tengah-tengah arena pertempuran.

Pengendara motor dengan baju tanpa lengan itu lupa menurunkan standar, sehingga saat ia menjejakan kedua kaki di tanah, motor itu malah jatuh dan menimpa setengah tubuhnya.

"Aish! Sial... bikin malu saja..." umpatnya sambil berdiri dan garuk-garuk kepala.

Naruto menatap tajam padanya, "Orang ini... yang menghalangi serangan Sasori untukku kemarin..."

Pedang besar dengan lilitan kasar perban ia tancapkan di depannya.

"Menarik sekali kalian semua berkumpul disini..." Ujarnya santai tanpa dosa.

Lilitan perban kotor pada pedang tersebut perlahan di buka. "Siapa yang harus kubunuh dulu...?"

"Kalian..." pria tinggi dengan masker menutupi setengah wajah itu menoleh pada gerombolan pasukan S.A.C.

Perban telah dibuka seluruhnya dan kini pedang besar itu berkilau di terpa sinar matahari.

"Atau kalian?" pria itu kini menoleh pada Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

"Momochi Zabuza... ini bukan urusanmu, jadi sebelum kami menangkapmu, menyingkirlah terlebih dahulu." Ucap Orochimaru dingin

"Kau siapa? Aku tak mengenalmu dulu?" Zabuza menatap emblem bintang pada dada Orcochimaru, "Oh, kau kapten rupanya..."

"Zabuza! Jangan menganggu kerja kami! Kami tahu kau buronan S.A.C, tapi kami harus menangkap mereka terlebih dahulu!" teriak Anko. "Menyingkirlah! Tunjukan rasa hormatmu pada institusi tempatmu bekerja dulu!"

"Hormat?" Zabuza menunduk. Aura gelap mengitari kepalanya, tiba-tiba ia terkekeh lalu menatap tajam Anko. "Jangan bercanda, perawan! Satu-satunya orang yang kuhormati di S.A.C hanyalah Maito Guy!"

"Pe-perawan katanya?" Anko siap meledak marah.

"_Maito Guy? Kapten divisi empat yang sebentar lagi akan menyusul kesini...apa hubngan Zabuza dengan pria nyentrik itu?"_ Batin Orochimaru.

"Selebihnya... kalian akan kubunuh!"

Zabuza menebaskan pedangnya pada angin. Pasukan S.A.C terdepan melongo.

Apa-apaan dia? Siapa yang di tebasnya?

Selang dua detik berikutnya, Pasukan S.A.C paling depan rebah dengan luka melintang pada tubuh. Orochimaru kaget melihat kehebatan Zabuza.

"Dia mampu menebas orang hanya dengan medium angin? Bukan! Dia mendorong angin dengan bilah tajam pedangnya dan membuat angin tersebut menjadi senjatanya!"

"_Sekarang! Naruto! Sasuke!"_ perintah Shikamaru.

Naruto berlari ke jalur depan, Sasuke ke jalur kiri. Pasukan S.A.C siap menembak tapi mereka merasakan tubuh mereka kaku. Orochimaru melirik kebawah kakinya.

"Bayangan?"

"_Aku akan menahan tubuh mereka, Ino berapa lama kau bisa mengendalikan semua pikiran mereka?"_ tanya Shikamaru melalui komunikasi batin.

"_Dengan jumlah mereka sebanyak ini, aku hanya mampu menahan sepuluh detik."_ Jawab Ino. _"Naruto, Sasuke, Rakun, selesaikan dalam tujuh detik!"_

Naruto menyerang Pasukan Orochimaru dengan rantainya. Beberapa petugas langsung terjatuh terkena tusukan dari ujung rantai Naruto.

"_Chidori_!" Sasuke juga menyerang dengan petir yang ada di tangannya.

Zabuza berusaha melepaskan genggaman pedangnya kesamping. Pedang besar itu jatuh di sisi tubuhnya dan memutus bayangan Shikamaru.

"Si-sial!" umpat Shikamaru melihat baynagannya ke segala penjuru terputus hanya karena pedang besar Zabuza yang jatuh menutup pergerakan ke depan.

Gaara merentangkan kedua tangan, pasir-pasirnya terangkat ke udara lalu membentuk lingkaran kecil nan padat dalam jumlah yang banyak, lama kelamaan lingkaran itu berubah elips, lalu meruncing di bagian ujung.

Zabuza meraih pedangnya dan berlari menuju Shikamaru, namun gelombang pasir Gaara terlebih dahulu menerjang tubuhnya dan membuat Zabuza terlempar ke jalur depan, dimana Naruto kini sedang berkelit dari serangan Anko.

"Kau tahu.. aku ahli dengan belati." Lima belati kecil terselip di jemari Anko, lalu melemparkannya ke Naruto.

Cepat.

Naruto hanya mampu melihat tiga dari lima belati karena kecepatan fantatis dari lemparan Anko.

Naruto mampu menangkis tiga belati dengan rantai, dua belati baru terlihat saat akan menembus batok kepalanya. Tameng pasir terlebih dahulu terbentuk melindungi tubuhnya. Naruto menoleh ke belakang_, "Terima kasih, bawang merah."_

Peluru peluru pasir masih bersiaga di sekeliling tubuh pemiliknya, Gaara mengayunkan satu tangannya ke depan, maka puluhan peluru pasir padat itu melesat ke depan tanpa ampun. Disusul satu ayunan tangan lagi, dan puluhan peluru menerjang jalur kiri yang berpesat dengan Sasuke.

Belasan petugas rebah kesakitan.

Zabuza bangkit berdiri setelah diterjang gelombang pasir milik Gaara. Dua petugas S.A.C di sampingya memberondong peluru. Zabuza menjadikan pedang besarnya sebagai tameng, saat tembakan berhenti, Zabuza mengayunkan pedangnya ke dua petugas itu hingga mereka berdua tewas dengan tubuh terbelah.

Sementara itu, Sasuke tak mendapat perlawanan berarti dari jalur kiri.

Orochimaru berdiri tenang di tengah kekacuan. "Keadaan menjadi kacau gara-gara Zabuza."

Zabuza menebaskan pedangnya ke segala arah, membelah anggota S.A.C yang bernasib malang di dekatnya. Naruto menarik rantainya ke belakang, kini berkelit dari tembakan-tembakan pasukan S.A.C. Dengan _rasengan_ di kedua tangan, Naruto menjatuhkan dua anggota S.A.C terdekat. Rantai Naruto menyapu sekeliling dan membuat beberapa petugas tersungkur, kecuali Anko.

Orochimaru menatap pergerakan Naruto dari jauh. _"Naruto, berhentilah bermain-main dengan rantai Kushina, pakailah kekuatan angin milikmu sendiri, anak bodoh!"_

Anko dengan lincah melompat dan mendarat di kap mobil, lalu ia salto ke bawah saat Naruto kembali menarik rantainya. Anjo berlari menuju ke tempat Naruto sambil melemparkan beberapa belati. Naruto berkelit berkali-kali, Anko berhasil memendekkan jarak, lalu ia memberikan tendangan berputar ke arah Naruto.

Naruto menunduk lalu berguling ke sisi lain. Anko melompat ke Naruto dengan pukulan tangan kanan, Naruto menyilangkan kedua lengan, lalu menendang perut Anko.

Anko kembali salto ke belakang, ia bersiap kembali melempar dua belati kecil ke arah Naruto.

Braaaakk!

Zabuza membelah aspal yang ada di antara Naruto dan Anko dengan pedang besarnya. Kini Anko mengganti bidikan ke Zabuza, namun Zabuza dengan mudah menangkap dua belati Anko dengan tangan kosong.

_Walkie_ _talkie_ yang tersemat di pinggang Orochimaru berbunyi gemerisik. Orochimaru meraih alat komunikasi tersebut.

"_Divisi empat hampir mencapai lokasi. Ganti."_

"Berapa lama, kapten Guy? Ganti."

"_Sepuluh menit, Kapten Orochimaru."_

Zabuza mengangkat pedangnya dan menebas ke arah Naruto, pemuda tanggung itu terlebih dahulu melompat mundur. Anko berlari dari belakang punggung Zabuza dan hendak menyabetkan belati ke leher Zabuza.

Momochi Zabuza merunduk dan berbalik dengan satu tendangan yang di tangkap Anko. Anko menarik satu kaki Zabuza dan memberikan satu pukulan ke wajah Zabuza. Tubuh Zabuza terhuyung ke depan karena kakinya di tarik Anko, tapi ia masih bisa memblok pukulan Anko.

Anko melompat mundur.

Shikamaru berpikir keras dari posisinya, "Sial, keadaan menjadi kacau balau karena si pria dengan pedang besar itu... Ino, sambungkan aku dengan mereka."

"_Naruto, Sasuke, mundur, kita manfaatakn kekacauan dari pria dengan pedang besar itu untuk lari dari sini!"_

Sasuke memiting satu petugas S.A.C yang hendak menyerangnya, membanting petugas itu dan menginjak sikutnya. Tulang lengannya berderak patah. Sasuke mengambil tameng S.A.C yang tergeletak, lalu merunduk dengan tameng berdiri di hadapannya.

Tameng itu mungkin bisa sejenak menahan rentetan peluru dari sisi depannya, namun musuh ada di sekelilingnya. Sasuke berpikir cepat, ia tak punya pertahanan absolut seperti Gaara atau rantai gila seperti Naruto, dengan lawan yang kini mengelilingnya, ia harus bisa menjatuhkan mereka semua dalam satu seranagan fatal.

Beberapa petugas yang ada disisi kiri menembaki Sasuke, pemuda raven itu mengalihkan tameng S.A.C ke sisi tubuhnya. Bagian depannya terbuka, petugas yang tadi menembaki Sasuke di arah depan kembali bersemangat melihat pertahanan Sasuke terbuka.

Rentetan peluru kembali memberondong Sasuke di sisi depan.

"Sial!"

Dilema satu detik, tak ada waktu berpikir, ia hanya punya satu tameng sementara serangan datang dari dua arah.

Peluru-peluru itu tak menjangkau posisi Sasuke karena tameng pasir tiba-tiba terbentuk di depannya. Ia melirik ke sisi jauh, Gaara sedang mengangkat dua tangan ke arahnya.

Tiba-tiba di sekeliling Sasuke muncul gelombang pasir yang segera membentuk kubah yang memadat cepat. Sasuke terkurung di dalamnya dengan wajah menegang. Dari tangan kanannya muncul petir dengan voltase tinggi.

"Lebih besar lagi!" teriaknya.

Petir di tangan Sasuke makin bercicit nyaring dan membesar seukuran bola sepak. Ia menambahkan intensitas voltase pada listriknya. Sasuke menghantmkan listrik di telapak tangannya ke aspal di sisi kakinya.

"Rasakan ini!"

**.**

Naruto melompat mundur menghindari sabetan penuh tenaga dari Zabuza. Tapi Zabuza tiba-tiba melompat lebih tinggi, rupanya dari arah punggung Zabuza lima belati kecil milik Anko hendak menembusnya, namun belati-belati tersebut malah menuju Naruto.

Si jabrik itu merebahkan diri, berguling ke posisi lain, Zabuza yang sedang melayang di atas memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan menghunuskan pedangnya secara vertikal menuju posisi rebahnya Naruto.

Pedang besar Zabuza menembus aspal sekitar lima centi dari sisi kiri kepala Naruto. Pedang besar itu bahkan masuk hingga setengahnya ke dalam aspal saking kuatnya Zabuza menghentakkan tenaga. Mata Zabuza melebar melihat aliran listrik merambat di pedangnya, lalu menyambar tubuhnya.

Naruto yang tergelak dengan punggung bertemu di aspal lebih naas lagi, tubuhnya kejang-kejang kelojotan.

Semua anggota S.A.C tiba-tiba jingkrak-jingkrak disko.

Hening.

Senyap.

Semua kekacauan tiba-tiba terhenti.

Sasuke yang berada di dalam kubah padat mengerutkan kening, telinganya tak lagi mendengar keributan, benteng absolut yang dibentuk Gaara tiba-tiba ambruk. Sasuke menatap keadaan kesekeliling.

"_What the Fuck_!" makinya.

Bagaimana tidak seorang pria berwajah licin bak keramik seperti Sasuke harus mengumpat. Pasukan S.A.C yang tadi memberondongnya dengan senjata api kini semuanya tersungkur di kerasnya aspal dengan tubuh menegang dan mengerang kesakitan.

Naruto, pemuda malang itu bolanya matanya seperti dipaksa keluar, lidahnya terjulur dengan bibir atas miring ke kiri dan bibir bawah miring ke kanan. Ia mengerang, setengah menceracau dengan asap yang sedikit mengepul dari mulutnya. Satu kakinya tegak lurus seperti jarum jam ke arah atas.

Zabuza membeku di udara dengan setengah bagian pedang masih tertancap di aspal, ia saat itu sedang berusaha membelah kepala Naruto. Namun sangat disayangkan bahwa gagang pedang Zabuza terbuat dari bahan bersifat konduktor, sehingga ia juga tak luput dari sengatan listrik mega voltase Sasuke.

Anko, sedang memungut belati di aspal dan hendak menerjang Zabuza yang sedang menyerang Naruto, juga menegang dengan posisi membungkuk, tangannya tepat di aspal karena itu ia juga tak bisa menghindar dari serangan listrik Sasuke.

Orochimaru, petugas S.A.C berpangkat kapten yang sedari tadi hanya menonton santai kekacauan, berdiri mematung dengan wajah tegang. Rambutnya yang tergerai lurus halus sepinggang kini berdiri tegak lurus menunjuk langit menentang gravitasi.

Petugas S.A.C lainnya, yang beriman lemah, malah rebah pingsan.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, "Apa yang telah kulakukan?"

"Oi pantat ayam! Tarik si jabrik hitam itu!"

Sasuke mendongak ke sumber suara.

Gaara sedang melayang dengan pijakan awan kecil terbuat dari pasir. Ino dan Shikamaru berada di awan lain. Chouji juga kembali mengecil dan telah melayang seperti yang lainnya.

Sasuke berlari ke arah Naruto, meraih satu kaki Naruto dan menyeretnya.

Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu lari pontang panting dengan Naruto yang terseret kasar sepeti barang belanjaan curian. Sasuke mendecih kesal, menatap Gaara dan yang lainnya sudah menjauh dengan awan pasir ala Goku. _"Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak bikinkan aku awan seperti itu? Aku malah harus menyeret orang tolol ini?!"_

Sasuke melirik ke belakang, Naruto masih belum sadarkan diri. _"Seberapa besar memangnya voltase yang kukeluarkan tadi?"_

_**.**_

Perlahan, pasukan S.A.C bisa menggerakan otot-otot mereka yang tegang. Anko tersungkur mencium lantai sementara Zabuza juga mendarat sempoyongan. Beberapa petugas berdiri terhuyung dan saling memapah antara satu dengann petugas lainnya.

"Dimana mereka?" Anko yang pertama kali menyadari bahwa musuh mereka telah menghilang, ia menoleh ke arah Orochimaru, rambut halus milik sang kapten telah kembali seperti semula tanpa disisir. _"Pororo brengsek... kau sedari tadi cuma menonton saja, sialan!"_

Semua petugas terbelalak.

"Ya ampun... mereka merepotkan sekali..." Keluh Zabuza sambil mencabut pedangnya dari aspal. "Tapi permaina kita belum usai."

Anko melompat mundur menjaga jarak, berdiri di samping Orochimaru. Semua petugas yang tersisa mengarahkan senjata mereka ke Zabuza seorang.

"Kuhabisi kalian semua." Ujar Zabuza dengan aura yang mampu membangkitkan bulu remang.

Rentetan peluru membalas tantangan Zabuza. Pedang besarnya berlaku sebagai tameng, tak satupun peluru yang mampu menyentuh kulitnya.

Zabuza menyerang membabi buta ke arah kumpulan petugas, beberapa petugas lari tunggang langang saat rekan-rekan mereka terbelah dua gegara pedang Zabuza yang mengamuk. Anko menerjang maju, Zabuza berkelit menghindar tendang Anko yang mengarah ke perutnya.

Sejenak mereka saling adu tinju dan saling hindar, hingga zabuza mendapat celah serang dengan menyarangkan satu tendangan kuat ke perut Anko. Anko jatuh berguling kasar ke belakang. Zabuza menghunuskan pedang ke arah Anko yang terbaring kesakitan

Ujung pedang Zabuza tepat seangin di pucuk hidung Anko yang kini berkeringat dingin.

"Kau cukup gigih juga melawanku sedari tadi." Zabuza mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi dan siap menghujamkannya ke tubuh Anko.

Anko terbelalak.

Mulutnya menganga lebar hingga otot gerahamnya terasa sakit.

Bukan karena tubuhnya kini terbelah dua.

Tapi gegara sang kapten.

Sosok yang paling di bencinya itu berdiri membelakanginya dan menahan pedang Zabuza dengan tangan kosong.

Telapak tangan Orochimaru menahan bilah tajam pedang besar milik buronan S.A.C tersebut, tanpa luka!

Zabuza menarik pedangnya dan memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

Orochimaru berdiri dengan tenang tidak menunjukkan gerakan perlawanan.

"Anko, tarik semua pasukan untuk mundur ke markas. Bawa secepatnya ke Rumah Sakit yang terluka."

Anko masih belum terjaga dari keterkejutannya. Ia masih menatap tegang punggung Orochimaru.

Untuk pertama kalinya, sosok yang paling ia benci dunia akhirat itu terlihat sangat keren dimatanya.

"Anko!"

"Si-siap!" Anko tersadar dan bangkit berdiri. "Siap laksanakan, kapten!"

**.**

Naruto bersandar ke slah satu liang listrik di lorong sepi nan gelap. Disisinya, Sasuke betumpu lutut kelelahan. Dalam sela engah nafasnya, Naruto melirik ke Sasuke yang juga mengatur nafas, "_Teme_... tubuhku sakit semua gegara kau, apa kau tak kira-kira kalau seranganmu bisa membunuh rekanmu sendiri?"

"Aku belum terbiasa..." Sasuke menjawab santai dan menegakkan punggung, "Dan aku bukan rekanmu."

"Lalu untuk apa kau bergabung ke pertempuran?"

"Mencoba... kekuatanku." Sasuke melepaskan maskernya dan memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Tadi kacau sekali... kombinasi serangan dari formasi yang di bentuk dadakan.. Shikamaru tak sejenius yang kukira." Ujar Naruto ikut berdiri sambil memasukkan masker dan topeng serta jaketnya ke dalam tas.

Sasuke berbalik pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Kau sudah bisa menerima dirimu sendiri?!" teriak Naruto pada Sasuke yang menjauh.

Tak ada jawaban hingga Sasuke benar-benar menghilang. Naruto membuang langkah keluar dari lorong gelap menuju jalan raya. Beberapa luka gores di tubunya perlahan mengering lalu menghilang secara ajaib di kulit eksotisnya.

"_Apakah dia masih ada disana?"_

Naruto berjalan di trotoar sepi karena evakuasi atas serangan mereka tadi. Ia menuju sekolah untuk menemui seseorang.

Ia mengamati kedua telapak tangannya, _"Aku sudah membunuh Mizuki dan Sasori, tapi aku tak mendapatkan nama yang lainnya... dendam ini.. kapan terselesaikan? Apakau aku harus menjadi hipokrit sampai aku selesai memburu para pembunuh orangtuaku?"_

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. _"Membentuk dunia ideal? Sasuke, apakah aku yakin akan keputusanku sendiri? Kehidupan ini... apakah seperti lelucon?"_

Uzumaki Naruto, remaja labil itu dipaksa dewasa oleh dendamnya.

**.**

"Semuanya! Mundur!" Anko berteriak.

Beberapa petugas segara menggotong mayat rekan-rekan mereka, yang sebagian besar terbelah. Mereka yang masih selamat berusaha tertatih berdiri dan menju mobil. Anko tak beranjak dari tempatnya meski beberapa mobil telah pergi terlebih dahulu.

"Momochi Zabuza, atas tindakan pembunuhan yang kau lakukan terhadap para petugas S.A.C, aku akan menyeretmu ke tiang gantungan!" gertak Orochimaru.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu..." Zabuza menghunuskan pedang ke depan dengan cibiran di ujung kalimat, "Merek shampoo apa yang kau pakai?!"

Orochimaru berlari sambil meraih satu belati milik Anko yang tergeletak di aspal, Zabuza datang menyerang dengan sabetan horizontal pedangnya. Orochimaru melompat tinggi menghindar. Saat pedang Zabuza menjangkau sisi lain, Orochimaru menancapkan belati tersebut ke dada Zabuza.

Pria bermasker iru menahan tusukan Orochimaru dengan telapak tangannya, belati menembus telapak tangannya namun Zabuza tak bergeming. Satu kaki Orochimaru mendarat di sisi kepala Zabuza yang membuat mereka berdua kembali terpisah jarak.

Anko terbelalak. "I-ini.. pertama kali aku melihat Kapten bertarung..."

Zabuza kembali melompat denagn pedang dihantamkan secara vertikal, menghancurkan aspal karena Orochimaru terlebih dahulu melompat ke sisi kanan. Orochimaru meniaki pedang Zabuza dan berlari di atas mata pedang tajam itu, Zabuza melepaskan genggamannya pada gagang pedang dan salto kebelakang saat Orochimaru hendak menyarangkan satu tendangan ke kepalanya.

Zabuza kini beradu tangan kosong dengan Orochimaru, sangat terlihat jelas Zabuza terdesak tanpa pedangnya. Maka dari itu, ia mebiarkan dirinya dibanting Orochimaru dan berguling ke dekat pedangnya. Zabuza mencabut pedangnya, kembali memasang kuda-kuda menyerang.

Orochimaru juga maju berlari dengan belati siap di terbangkan ke tengah kepala Zabuza. Saat jarak mereka sudah dekat, Zabuza melakukan gerakan menayapu setengah lingkaran dengan pedang besarnya.

"Gerbang kedua! _Open_!"

Blarrrm!

Zabuza dan Orochimaru melompat mundur. Ada serangan lain yang datang dari atas mereka. mereka berdua menatap sosok yang melompat tepat di tengah-tengah mereka.

Kapten divisi empat yang tidak mengenakan seragam tempur S.A.C. Sosok kurus tinggi itu mengenakan kaos spandek hijau ketat dan berambut bob.

"Selamat datang, Guy..." salam Zabuza.

Guy mengepalkan kedua tinju di sisi tubuhnya, "Hentikan semua ini, Zabuza..."

Anko juga terkejut saat seseorang tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya. Sosok yang sangat mirip dengan katen divisi empat memberikan senyuman penuh kilau padanya.

"Hai, _senpai_..."

"Rock Lee... kenapa kalian lama sekali kesini? Dan mana pasukan divisi empat?"

"Ahaha... maaf... kami berlari kesini?"

"Kau berlari?"

Orochimaru mundur perlahan dari belakang Guy dan kembali ke posisi Anko.

Rock Lee yang melihat kedatangan Orochimaru membungkuk hormat, "Maafkan keterlambatan kami, Kapten Orochimaru."

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali? Ada hero yang menyerang dijalan?"

Rock Lee memasang sikap hormat, "Tidak kapten! Saya dan kapten Guy lomba lari dari markas hingga kesini. Kami tidak menggunakan mobil, itulah alasan keterlambatan kami." Jawab Lee tegas dengan punggung tegap.

"Dan pasukan divisi kalian?" tanya Anko pada Lee.

"Mereka tertinggal sekitar duapuluh kilometer di belakang kami. Kapten Guy juga menyuruh mereka berlari."

"Heee? Kenapa kalian tidak pakai mobil saja! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana kacaunya suasana disini tadi?!" Anko terperanjat.

"Kapten Guy memompa semangat masa muda kami! Berlari kemari hanyalah salah satu bentuk pemasanan sebelum bertarung." Jawab Lee tanpa menurunkan nada hormatnya.

Orochimaru berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan alasan konyol tersebut, ia melirik ke arah Guy yang memasang kuda-kuda bertarung menghadapi Zabuza. Meskipun begitu, wajah kecut tetap tergambar di mimik Orochimaru seirama umpatan di dalam hatinya, _"Kenapa semua karakter di fanfic ini tidak ada satupun yang waras?!"_

"Hentikan katamu? Jangan melawak Guy..." Zabuza siap menerjang Guy kapanpun.

"Zabuza... jangan lampiaskan kesedihanmu dengan membunuh orang-orang secara membabi buta? Pedangmu itu..." Guy menunjuk ke pedang besar yang siap tebas di tangan Zabuza, "Adalah pedang pelindung, bukan pedang pembunuh!"

"S.A.C..." Zabuza menurunkan maskernya, terliaht bahwa gerahamnya tak tertutupi kulit sehingga Zabuza tampak seperti monster buruk rupa, "_Special Army Comando_... hanyalah sekumpulan pembunuh berseragam!"

"Yagura akan malu mendegarnya..." ujar Guy dengan dingin.

"Kalianlah yang membunuh Yagura, sialan!" teriak Zabuza kalap dengan emosi membuncah.

Guy maju menyerang.

Pria dengan pedang bermata kesedihan itu maju menyonsong serangan Guy.

Pedang VS Tinju.

**.**

Naruto telah sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Ia hendak beranjak ke dalam sebelum matanya menangkap siluet orang yang ingin ditemuinya. Dengan matahari di belakang tubuh orang tersebut, Naruto tak bisa melihat jelas ekspresinya, tapi sosok itu melambaikan tangan dan berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Naruto..."

"Sakura-_chaaan_..." Naruto melambaikan tangan di atas kepala.

Sakura berlari kecil dan melompat riang di depan Naruto.

"Kenapa kau kembali kesini? Bukankah kau sedang tidak enak badan, Naruto?"

Naruto memasang wajah sok datar, "Akulah yang seharusnya bertanya, kenapa kau masih disekolah?"

"Aku baru bangun tidur..." Ujar Sakura melewati Naruto.

Naruto menatap rambut panjang Sakura yang berayun indah, lalu ia pun mengejar dan menyamakan langkah.

"Kau tidur di UKS?"

"Kenapa kau kembali?" balas tanya Sakura.

"Aku khawatir, jika ada hantu sekolah menganggumu, makanya aku kembali kesini..." Jawab Naruto santai. "Inikan sudah sore.. hantu sekolah akan mulai muncul..."

"Naruto _no Baka_..."Sakura tersenyum renyah mendengar jawab Naruto.

Si Jabrik itu menatap lembut wajah Sakura yang sedang tersenyum. Senyum yang berbeda yang selalu di tunjukan pada Sasuke, senyuman lainyang sering ditampilkan Sakura pada semua orang.

"Naruto..." Sakura berhenti.

"Hm?" Naruto ikut berhenti dan menoleh pada Sakura.

Sakura menatap biru langit yang ada didalam kelopak redup Naruto, "Kau pembohong yang buruk."

Naruto tersenyum tipis.

Matahari baru saja meredakan sengatan di siang hari dan menggantikannya dengan segurat warna _orange_ di beberapa sisi atap bumi.

"Ayo pulang bareng..." ajak Sakura sembari melangkah lagi.

Naruto mengangguk senang.

"Ini kencan Sakura-_chan_?"

"Bukan... ini pulang bareng."

_**To be continue**_


	6. Chapter 6 : Pedang bermata kesedihan

**Konfirmasi :**

Tentang pengkarakteran.

Ya.. semua karakter meleset dari versi Masashi Kishimoto, dan sangat jauh dari versi Poirot.

Naruto, saya mencoba memasukkan unsur karakter Peter Parker versi Marvel Comics ke karakter Naruto, dimana yang bersangkutan suka sekali ngebanyol atau ngomongin hal yang nggak penting saat bertarung walaupun suasananya serius. Bukan Peter Parker di Spider-man yang di perankan Tobey Maguire, kaku dan tidak fleksibel.

Sasuke, akan ada waktu untuk menceritakannya nanti.

Orochimaru, akan ada waktu untuk menceritakannya nanti, apalagi, dia memiliki peran paling _urgent_ di fiksi ini.

InoShikaChou, saya masih bingung apakah perlu menceritakan mereka secara detail? Begitu juga dengan persaudaraan TemaKankuGaa?

Kenapa hinata, Neji, dan Sasori bisa modar dalam satu chapter?

karakter Sasori tidak di butuhkan lagi kecuali di dalam _flashback_. Di chapter ini juga menjelaskan kenapa Sasori memakai jenis kekuatan Kimimaro daripada pengguna boneka.

Karakter Neji, akan rancu jika ada dua jenis kekuataan mata di fiksi yang lebih berkiblat ke Marvel ini daripada Ninja-nya Masashi Kishimoto, karena ada pengguna mata lain yang telah saya munculkan di chapter kedua, yang nanti memiliki kekuataan ala cyclops. Dan tenang saja, Neji tetap saya buat mati terhormat dalam tugas kan.

Karakter hinata, Anda pasti paham kenapa saya selalu menuliskan huruf kecil untuk awal nama karakter itu di fiksi ini, ya ya.. Anda benar, saya memang... udah ah!

Dan Haruno Sakura, si merah muda, jangan kaget **jika-seandainya** suatu saat saya membuat karakter ini sangat terkesan melebih-lebihkan, _perfect_ dari segala sisi dan segala nilai plus lainnya, Anda pasti paham maksud saya, jadi yang Sakura-_haters_, silahkan pergi sebelum perang mulu_t._

Perselanjutnya : Kenapa Heroes muda di fiksi ini terlihat tidak konsisten dengan sifat mereka sendiri hingga terlihat perbedaan sifat dari karakter yang sama di chapter yang berbeda?

Satu kata kunci untuk Anda, karena mereka adalah : Remaja.

Perlagi perlagi : Fiksi ini slow banget ya? Kapan kelarnya konflik utama kalau nyerempet kemana-mana?

Makanya doakan saya sehat selalu agar bisa terus meng-_update_ cerita meski agak lama jika kesibukan di dunia nyata menyita waktu saya.

Persekian : Maaf jika ada kata-kata nyelekit di _Author Note_, sekali lagi mari saling mengingatkan dengan hati dingin otak encer walau mulut pedas.

Fiksi ini jauh dari kata bagus, apalagi sempurna, actionnya juga standar di tambah dengan humor yang garing, tapi harapan saya, Anda suka dan memberi apresiasi kepada fiksi ini.

**Lsamudraputra present :**

* * *

**Heroes**

**The Sixth Chapter**

**"Zabuza.'**

**A man with a double-edged sword of sorrow.**

**Warning : Out of Character &amp; etc.**

* * *

"Hyiaaatt!"

Guy menahan pedang Zabuza dengan telapak tangan yang di apit kuat. Si pemilik pedang menariknya mundur. Guy melesat cepat memberi pukulan dan tendangan pada tubuh Zabuza, Zabuza sebisa mungkin berkelit dan membalas sesekali pukulan Guy dengan satu tangannya yang tidak menggenggam pedang.

Guy bersiaga di depan Zabuza dengan tubuh yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda kelelahan, Zabuza berkali-kali mengayunkan pedangnya dan Guy menghindari dengan cara melompat kesana-kesini seperti monyet di hutan.

Anko terpana dengan gerakan lincah kapten divisi empat. Tak hanya Orochimaru, Guy juga mampu menahan pedang itu dengan tangan kosong. Berkali-kali Maito Guy berusaha menarik pedang besar tersebut, namun Zabuza bersikeras menahannya. Tapi dalam hati Anko, sebenarnya ia ingin menyaksikan kaptennya sendiri yang bertarung...

lalu terbunuh.

Nista niatnya.

Pria dengan bagian wajah robek di setengah bagian bawah itu menebaskan pedangnya secara vertikal sekuat tenaga. Tinju Guy menyambut tajamnya pedang. Bilah tajamnya kini berhenti tepat di kepalan tinju Guy.

Anko makin terbelalak. Dia tak pernah menyangka Guy sekuat itu.

Orochimaru menatap pergerakan Guy dengan mata menyipit tajam. _"Aku bisa melihatnya... sesuatu yang tak kasat mata yang bahkan tak mampu di lihat hero sekelas Naruto apalagi manusia biasa. Itu bukan chakra.. itu sejenis tenaga dalam yang melimpah ruah keluar dari tubuhnya... Guy, manusia macam apa dia?"_

Guy memendekkan jarak dengan berputar berkali-kali saat pedang besar membentur punggungnya, satu hantaman sikut singgah di sisi kepala Zabuza yang langsung terhuyung. Guy kembali memberikan satu tendangan kuat ke dada Zabuza yang langsung terjungkal ke belakang.

Dentingan keras pedangnya yang jatuh menutupi suara debam akan ambruknya Zabuza. Ia berusaha berdiri tertatih, namun satu tendangan telak kembali mampi ke dagu tanpa kulitnya. Tubuh kurusnya berputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat dan tubuh bagian depan mendarat keras di aspal.

"Ini sudah berakhir... Sobat." Guy menatap Zabuza yang tergeletak lemah.

"_Jadi begitu, mengalahkan Zabuza adalah dengan kecepatan dan tak memberikan ruang gerak untuk pedangnya."_ Batin Orochimaru.

Zabuza bangkit sempoyongan, mencoba meraih pedang yang tergeletak di dekat kaki Guy. Kapten divisi empat dengan model baju aneh itu membiarkan Zabuza kembali menggenggam pedang besarnya. Guy melompat mundur beberapa langkah.

"Belum, Guy.. ini usai jika aku mati." Zabuza menatap tajam Guy.

"Kau kira aku akan membunuhmu? Tidak. Aku akan menahanmu dan membawamu ke penjara, persidangan dari Dewan Kehormatan Spesial Polisi Khusus yang akan menjatuhkan hukuman untukmu."

"Kau mencoba mengasihaniku? Menjijikkan." Cibir Zabuza.

"Selalu ada setitik kebaikan di balik luasnya kejahatan. Begitu pula dirimu, anggota S.A.C yang paling di segani dan di hormati, dulu..."

Zabuza menghunuskan pedangnya kembali. "Seharusnya kalian tidak membiarkan Yagura mati!"

Guy memajukan kaki kanan dengan tegang tapi kaki kirinya tertekuk lemas sedikit ke belakang, jemari pada tangan kiri Guy merapat seperti pisau dan tangan kanannya tepat sejajar telinga dengan kepalan kuat. "Kematian Yagura, bukanlah alasan menjadikanmu sebagai predator! Yagura mati karena menyelamatkanmu, ia terjebak dan S.A.C tak bisa menjangkau tempatnya."

"Kau salah Guy... selalu ada jalan keluar." Zabuza berlari dengan pedang yang menebas ke segala arah.

"Zabuza, kau adalah pedang bermata kesedihan." Guy mendorong kaki kirinya yang tertekuk, tubuhnya melesat kedepan. Pedang besar kembali beradu dengan tangan kirinya, Guy memberikan satu pukulan kuat dengan tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi gatal meninju.

Pedang besar Zabuza retak pada bagian tengah, Zabuza melompat mundur tapi Guy lebih lincah melompat dan memberikan satu tendangan lutut. Zabuza menyilangkan kedua tangan memblok serangan Guy. Lagi, pedangnya terlepas dari tangan.

"Sepertinya, hanya Maito Guy yang mampu memisahkan Zabuza dari pedangnya." Gumam Orochimaru.

Guy memberi tendangan berputar namun Zabuza merunduk terlebih dahulu dan menangkap kaki Guy yang menjejak tanah. Tak mau melewatkan kesempatan, Zabuza melemparkan Guy ke lain sisi. Kapten divisi empat itu terlempar namun segera menguasai diri dengan salto ke belakang berkali-kali dan berdiri sempurna.

Zabuza berlari meraih pedangnya dan melaju ke posisi Guy dengan satu tebasan mendatar sekuat tenaga terkahir yang ia miliki.

"Gerbang ketiga! _Open_!" Guy mengepalkan kedua tangan disisi tubuh dengan kedua lutut tertekuk.

"_A-pa? Tenaga dalamnya makin melimpah dan membentuk aura padat di sekitar tubuhnya?"_ Orochimaru terkejut dengan perubahan kekuatan Guy.

Anko sendiri menganga tak mampu berkomentar melihat pertarungan di depannya.

"Kobarkan semangatmu, guru Guy!" Lee mengacungkan tinju ke langit.

Guy berlari zig-zag menyongsong Zabuza, tebasan kuat telah di jual Zabuza pada Guy, pria nyentrik itu membelinya dengan satu lompatan tinggi dan mengantamkan satu tinju super kuatnya ke kepala Zabuza dari atas.

Zabuza mencoga sigap dengan mengangkat pedangnya sebagai tameng melintang tepat di atas kepala. Tinju Guy tertahan beberapa detik hingga pedang besar Zabuza benar-benar terbelah dua. Kepalan tinju Maito Guy tak berhenti sampai disiu, menembus pedang dan berakhir di kepala Zabuza.

Pandangan Zabuza langsung buram saat tinju Guy mendarat di kepalanya, ia langsung terhuyung kebelakang dengan pedang patah yang terlepas dari tangannya. Guy yang mendarat sempurna tak buang waktu memberikan satu pukulan ke perut Zabuza yang masih ngotot berdiri.

Zabuza menahan pergelangan tangan Guy, tubuhnya tak jadi terlempar, dari gores sepatunya terlihat Zabuza bergeser beberapa centi kebelakang. Ia muntah darah dan menyemprot wajah Guy dengan cairan merah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kau takkan bisa lagi bergerak..." ujar Guy berusaha menarik tinjunya yang di cengkram Zabuza.

Dengan tangan menggigil kehilangan tenaga dan kesadaran yang menipis, Zabuza membalas pukulan Guy. Tinjunya hanya mengenai angin karena Zabuza terlebih dahulu rebah dan tersungkur mencium kaki Guy.

Erangan demi erangan kesakitan terdengar, Zabuza berusaha berdiri dengan menaiki kaki kuat Guy.

Guy menatap iba Zabuza yang kini terseok di kakinya. Zabuza kembali tersungkur saat ia batuk darah.

"Apakah kau tahu, Zabuza, sejak kau kehilangan Yagura, aku berlatih keras hingga mendapatkan kekuatan seperti saat ini, latihan gila yang diluar batas fisik manusia." Guy menatap sedih rekannya.

"Bukan kau saja yang dilanda kehilangan, tapi aku melampiaskan kesedihanku dengan berlatih, bukan menjadi pembunuh sepertimu." Guy membungkuk hendak meraih tubuh Zabuza.

Tapi tubuh Guy tiba-tiba lunglai layaknya orang mabuk lalu ambruk di sisi tubuh Zabuza.

"Kapten Guy?!" teriak Anko.

Rock Lee berlari hendak menuju gurunya, tapi baru tiga langkah Lee juga seketika pingsan dan berguling di aspal.

"Ada apa ini? Arrgh!" Anko terkejut, sesuatu yang tipis dan tajam menancap di lehernya. Anko mencabut benda itu, tak melihat benda ditangannya Anko juga tersungkur rebah.

Orochimaru meraih benda yang sama di lehernya. "Jarum?" matanya menatap tajam jarum kecil tersebut.

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang tidak terpengaruh oleh _senbon_ milikku."

Orochimaru dikejutkan dengan kedatangan tamu tak di undang. Sesosok remaja lebih rendah dari Naruto dengan topeng putih dengan corak mata sipit dan gelombang merah di pipi kiri, rambut di gelung ke atas serta memakai tusuk konde. Bagian sisi rambuntya yang panjang bagian di depan membelah wajah kecil itu. Dari suara dan tatanan rambutnya, Orochimaru menebak bahwa sosok tersebut adalah perempuan.

"_Senbon_?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Jarum beracun di tanganmu itu..." jawab sosok tersebut. "Memiliki kadar bius tinggi yang biasanya di gunakan untuk membius seekor badak."

" _Senbon_..." Orochimaru membuang jarum ditangannya dengan santai, "Sayangnya darahku sendiri adalah racun, jadi aku takkan mempan dengan racun lainnya."

Sosok tersebut mendekati sosok Zabuza dan membopong pria tinggi itu. "Kau akan menahanku?" ujarnya sambil sedikit menolehkan kepala ke belakang.

"Tidak." Jawab Orochimaru dingin. "Pergilah."

Orchimaru masuk ke dalam mobil petugas S.A.C yang tergeletak disisi jalan. Ia menghidupkan mesin mobil yang semua kacanya pecah akibat pertarungan sebelumnya dan berlalu pergi menuju markas tanpa menghiraukan Anko, Lee ataupun Guy yang masih pingsan dijalanan.

**...**

"A-apa? Kau sabuk hitam karate, master Juudo, mengausai muang thay dan sekarang mempelajari pencak silat?" Naruto terkejut dan gigit jari menatap gadis merah muda di sampingnya.

Sakura mengangguk acuh, "Kenapa kau kaget begitu? Temanku yang lain sekolah, dia bahkan sudah menjadi tutor untuk atlet nasional."

"Ka-kau bercanda, Sakura-_chan_?!" Naruto setengah berteriak.

"Haah.. untuk apa aku membohongimu, kau bisa lihat pelbagai piagam dan piala di rumahku." Sakura sedikit mendengus. "Aku masih ingin mempelajari cabang bela diri lain, makanya aku sekarang mempelajari silat, sebenarnya aku juga ingin mengambil _kick boxing_, tapi aku tak punya waktu latihan karena kita sudah semakin dekat dengan Ujian Nasional."

Mereka berdua berjalan di trotoar sepi, mengisi waktu dengan percakapan ringan yang mengarah pada apa yang biasa Sakura lakukan selain sekolah.

"Bagi kaum adam, apa yang kau lakukan itu luar biasa, Sakura-_chan_..." puji Naruto. "Kau terdengar seperti Ran Mouri di Detective Conan."

"Bukan..." Sakura menggeleng pelan, "Aku lebih mirip Makoto Kyogoku."

"Hah? Siapa dia?"

"Pacarnya Sonoko Suzuki, temannya Ran, dia menjadi atlet beladiri dan tak terkalahkan dalam empat ratus turnamen, dia juga berani menantang Kid si pencuri untuk duel satu lawan satu."

"Ohh..." Naruto pasang muka sok paham. "Aku tak baca sampai _chapter_ itu... semakin sulit mengakses situs _manga_ dari ponsel sekarang..."

Mereka berdua berhenti di halte bus, Sakura duduk sambil mengipaskan tangan ke lehernya. "Panas sekali sore ini..."

Jakun Naruto naik turun menatap leher jenjang Sakura nan putih. Benar-benar menggoda.

"_Brengsek! Salahkan ayahku yang melatihku di daerah pemukiman sepi dulu.. kenapa interaksiku dengan perempuan selalu ke arah mesum?"_ rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

"Naruto?"

"Hah?"

"Kenapa sepi sekali? Dari tadi hanya melintas beberapa mobil..."

Naruto ikut duduk disamping Sakura. "Entahlah... mungkin ada kejadian dititik kota lainnya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Lupakan."

Sakura kini menoleh pada si jabrik hitam, "Dan kau, apa yang kau lakukan selain sekolah?"

"Aku?" Naruto memasang pose bodoh, "Tidur."

"Aaa.. jawabamu seperti Shikamaru." Ejek Sakura.

"Apakah Sasuke pernah berlatih bela diri?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sakura mengangguk, "Ya, dia satu dojo denganku saat berlatih karate sewaktu SMP, dia sabuk kuning sementara aku adalah mentornya."

"Apa-apaan itu? Sebenarya sejak kapan kau berlatih bela diri?" Naruto memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Saat aku berumur enam tahun aku sudah sabuk putih." Jawab Sakura santai. "Aku dan sasuke berteman sejak kami belum sekolah... Sasuke adalah orang yang paling tahu bagaimana kasarnya aku sewaktu kecil."

"Sasuke anak manja. Sangat, tanpa kakaknya di sampingnya maka ia hanya akan jadi korban _bully_ teman-temannya karena Sasuke kesulitan bersosialisasi. Aku muncul sebagai pahlawan bertopeng dan menghajar semua anak-anak yang mengganggunya." Tawa Sakura.

Naruto diam menyimak.

"Ayahku yang tahu akan karakterku memasukkanku ke dojo, awalnya aku menolak karena aku satu-satunya anak kecil yang masuk di dojo itu, tapi sejak saat itu aku benar-benar menyukai bela diri."

Naruto tersenyum tipis memperhatikan gerak bibir Sakura. Tak peduli Sakura bilang apa, menatap wajah Sakura yang terkadang merengut menceritakan masa kecilnya, ataupun guratan-guratan marahnya terhadap beberapa kenangan di masa lalu, itu sudah cukup bagi Naruto.

Wajah merona itu... sudah cukup bagi Naruto.

"Dan akhirnya, saat kelas enam SD, aku berhasil meraih gelar master Juudo dan aku satu-satunya peraih gelar itu di bawah usia lima belas tahun di negara ini." Sakura menoleh pada Naruto yang terlihat mesam-mesem, "Naruto, kau melamun?"

"Eh? Oh? Tidak... aku mendengarkanmu..."

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, "Seharusnya aku sudah di kenal sebagai atlet negara ini yang mampu mencapai olimpiade, sayangnya... saat itu... saat aku seharusnya berangkat ke bandara untuk terbang ke Olimpiade London..." Sakura menghentikan kalimatnya dengan kegetiran di ujung lidah.

"Sebuah kabar buruk mendatangimu..." sambung Naruto.

Sakura memiringkan kepala, "Kau tahu darimana?"

"Apa alasan terbesar bagimu yang akan berangkat olimpiade jika bukan sebuah berita buruk. Aku tak tahu apa kabar buruk itu, tapi aku yakin itu alasanmu kenapa kau tidak menjadi atlet sekarang." Terka Naruto meski ia tahu kenyataan sebenarnya dari cerita Ino tempo hari.

Mereka terdua terdiam sejenak, hingga beberapa saat kemudian sebuah bus tingkat dua berhenti di halte. Sakura beranjak mendekati pintu bus yang terbuka dan berbicara tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Naruto..."

"Untuk apa?" Naruto menatap elok mahkota merah muda yang terurai hingga pinggang Sakura.

"Membantuku melepaskan topeng itu meski sebentar... rasanya lega sekali melepaskannya."

"Ya.. sama-sama..." Naruto memberikan cengiran lebarnya pada Sakura.

"Dan karena telah mengantarku ke halte." Sakura menaikkan satu kakinya ke pintu bus yang terbuka, "Aku tahu rumah kita berlainan arah, karena setiap pagi kita datang ke sekolah dari arah yang berbeda. Sekali lagi terima kasih, aku tak pernah mengucapkan kata terima kasih sebanyak ini sebelumnya."

Sakura menjejak kedua kakinya ke dalam bis dan berbalik menatap Naruto dengan lambaian tangan dan segurat senyum tipis.

Naruto membalasnya dengan seyuman lebar yang memperlihatkan semua giginya.

Pintu bus tertutup dan Naruto tinggal seorang diri.

Sirna senyumnya.

Redup cerahnya.

Naruto menunduk lunglai, seolah-oleh tulang lehernya hilang. Surai hitamnya bergoyang sedikit diterpa angin dari mobil-mobil yang mulai melaju ramai di jalanan. Keadaan sepertinya mulai kondusif sehingga warga kota mulai kembali beraktifitas pasca bentrok S.A.C dengan hero tadi siang.

"Sebenarnya, akulah yang memakai topeng selama ini, Sakura-_chan_."

**...**

Dan malam benar-benar menjelma sebagai penenang bagi wara kota. Polisi mengumumkan bahwa keadaan telah sepenuh aman dan kondusif, maka mereka yang tadi siang memilih meringkuk di dalam rumah bernafas lega saat senja berganti kelam.

Di salah satu sisi kota, di gedung yang konstruksinya terbengkalai, di dalam ruangan yang sulit terjangkau, seorang pria terlentang di kasur kumuh dengan tubuh sebagian besar terlilit perban. Seorang remaja terlihat sedang menusukkan jarum-jarum kecil di sekitar leher pria itu.

Ruangan nan temaram itu terkesan sunyi. Sesekali gemerisik radio frekuensi khusus menjadi nada tunggal di dalam ruangan tersebut. Laporan-laporan dari petugas patroli S.A.C dan polisi biasa sesekali menjadi dendang dan kemuadian kembali tenggelam dalam diam.

Zabuza membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengerjap berkali-kali. Ekspetasinya, ia berada di neraka, bersenda gurau dengan Yagura atau bermain bola sepak dengan Hitler dan Mussolini. Tapi sarang laba-laba yang memenuhi langit-langit ruangan ini sangat ia hafal.

Tidak ada sarang laba-laba di neraka.

Sebuah suara lembut disampingnya memastikan hal itu. "Anda belum mati, Tuan."

Zabuza yakin akan hal itu jika berpatokan pada sarang laba-laba. Tapi ia sama sekali tak merasakan tubuhnya sendiri. Apakah ia hanya tinggal sepotong kepala?

Zabuza berusaha berbicara, tapi setengah wajahnya dililiti perban. Remaja cantik di sampingnya meraih silet dan memberi goresan melintang pada perban di bagian mulut. Nafas panjang segera berhembus dari mulut Zabuza.

"Untuk sementara ini, Anda tidak bergerak karena sedang dalam masa penyembuhan." Remaja itu menarik satu jarum dari sekian banyak jarum yang menempel di tubuh Zabuza. "Anda akan mati rasa dalam beberapa jam kedepan."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyelamatkanku? Bagaimana kau melawan Guy?" tanya Zabuza lemah.

"Saya tidak melawan siapa-siapa , Tuan. Saya akan melawan jika Anda memerintahkan saya menyerang, siapapun targetnya. Karena saya adalah senjata milik Anda."

"Bukankah kau kuperintahkan untuk tetap diam disini?"

Remaja feminim itu berkata lembut, "Anda bilang Anda akan bersenang-senang, tapi laporan dari radio itu menunjukkan bahwa kekacauan terjadi di sana." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk radio yang tergeletak.

Remaja berkulit lembut putih itu menambah bantal di bawah kepala Zabuza. "Bagian bawah wajah Anda semakin robek, Anda harus memakai perban permanen untuk menutupi setengah wajah Anda, Tuan."

"Apakah aku seperti monster jika melepaskannya?"

Remaja itu menggeleng pelan, "Bukan karena Anda akan mirip monster, lebih karena jika tanpa kulit pipi Anda akan kesulitan berbicara karena beberepa konsonan harus dibantu dengan pembentukan bibir dan gerakan pipi. Anda tak bisa memberi perintah kepada saya jika Anda tak bisa berbicara"

"_Guy.. dia tak main-main menghajarku."_

"Beristirahtlah, Tuan." Remaja itu membungkuk dan berbalik untuk menuju sisi lain ruangan.

"Haku..." panggil Zabuza.

Haku, nama remaja cantik itu, berbalik dan kembali menatap Zabuza.

"Apakah kau tahu arti dari namamu?"

"Putih, Tuan."

"Kau terlalu lembut dan penyanyang untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh. Tipikal sepertimu seharusnya berada di luar sana, bersekolah dan menghabiskan waktu dengan hal-hal konyol."

Haku mengulum simpul senyumnya. "Anda sangat berarti bagi saya, Tuan. Jika Tuan Yagura masih hidup saat ini, saya juga rela menjadi senjata Anda berdua, dan sebenarnya saya juga ingin berterima kasih pada orang berpakaian aneh bernama Tuan Maito Guy itu."

Zabuza tak menyela jawaban Haku.

"Saya tak peduli sekolah ataupun hal lainya, mengabdikan diri saya sebagai senjata Anda adalah satu-satunya harga dari nyawa yang saya miliki sekarang."

Zabuza menutup mata, tak menyanggah kalimat Haku.

"Tapi nama Anda sendiri berarti tidak pernah terpotong dua kali. Namun kenyataannya," Haku menatap Zabuza dari ujung kaki hingga kepala, "Anda 'terpotong' berkali-kali, Tuhan menakdirkan saya menjadi senjata Anda agar Anda tak 'terpotong, lagi."

Haku kembali membungkukan badan sebelum berlalu pergi dari ruangan temaram tersebut.

**...**

"Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkaaaaan!" Anko meremas kepalan tanganya dengan jari saling meremas menahan kesal.

Anko terbaring di ruang perawatan di markas S.A.C karena ia hanya luka ringan, sementara beberapa rekannya yang luka parah di bawa ke Rumah Sakit. Guy dan Lee berdiri di masing-masing sisi ranjang Anko.

"Ano.. Anko-_senpai_... sejak kau siuman.. hmm... kenapa kau marah-marah _melulu_?" tanya Lee.

"Pororo itu!" Anko menunjuk batang hidung Rock Lee. "Dia hanya menonton pertarunagn tanpa ada niat membantu, dan itu berkali-kali ia lakukan dalam misi-misi sebelumnya!"

"Siapa Pororo itu?" Guy menaikkan alis tak mengerti siapa yang di tuju oleh Anko. "Apakah tokoh kartun itu?"

"Orochimaruuu..." Anko gemas dan mencakar-cakar bantal.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih karena jika tidak tubuhmu terbelah dua sekarang akibat ditebas Zabuza." Tukas Guy.

Anko terdiam.

"Itu belum cukup." Kelit Anko. "Aku masih belum pernah melihatnya bertarung.. siapa ynag pernah melihatnya bertarung sejak ia ditugaskan sebagai kapten divisi satu? Tidak ada. Dia hanya bisa memerintah dan memerintah."

"Tugas kapten memang memberi perintah, _senpai_." Lee tak habis pikir dengan Anko.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Lee... apa kau tak paham juga?"

"Aku tak paham maksudmu, Anko... tapi sepertinya hubunganmu dengan Orochimaru sedikit rumit." Guy menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Hah? _No_! _No_! Aku tak punya hubungan apa-apa dengan manusia yang tak bisa tersenyum itu!"

"Lee, sebaiknya kita tinggalkan Anko untuk beristirahat, sepertinya kepalanya terbentur saat bertarung tadi."

"Baik, guru!"

"Eeh? Kenapa tak ada satupun yang mengerti aku disini?!" Anko bercucuran airmata menatap kepergian Guy dan Lee.

**...**

"_File_ itu hilang, ditambah sekarang para hero mulai beraksi didepan publik..." Kizashi mengurut kepalanya sendiri, "Yamato, rambut merah mudaku benar-benar bisa berubah putih."

"Rambut Anda berubah putih karena faktor usia, Kizashi-_sama_..." jawab Yamato yang duduk di depan meja kerja komandan S.A.C tersebut.

"Kenapa kau masih berlagak tak bersalah!"

"Ma-maaf." Yamato menunduk.

"Kita tidak tahu siapa yang mengambil _file_ itu sementara tadi siang kita tahu bahwa _killer_ _hunter_ berada dalam kekacauan itu."

Suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi suasana ruangan kerja Kizashi. Setelah di perkenankan masuk, si pengetuk pintu mengajukan diri di hadapan sang komandan.

"Saya ingin memberikan laporan atas kejadian siang tadi." Orochimaru menyerahkan map berisikan laporan atas kekacauan siang tadi.

"Ohh.. terima kasih, Orochimaru..." jawab Kizashi meraih map dari tangan Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-_san_.. apakah Anda baik-baik saja? Kudengar Zabuza mengacau tadi?"

"Aku baik-baik saja... sepertinya ada sekutu Zabuza yang menyerang kami dengan obat bius, aku dan yang lainnya jatuh pingsan." Dusta Orochimaru.

"Zabuza selalu menjadi masalah besar bagi S.A.C, entah berapa banyak petugas yang jadi korban kebrutalannya." Keluh Yamato. "Dia terlihat menyerang hero maupun S.A.C, tapi kenyataannya, ia tak pernah memburu hero..."

"Tapi kenapa rumor yang kudengar tentang Zabuza berbeda..." Orochimaru menatap Yamato, "Dia menyerang hero dan S.A.C tanpa sebab yang jelas."

Yamato menggeleng, "Dia terkadang menyerang hero, tapi itu hanya pancingan agar S.A.C mendatanginya.. ketika pasukan S.A.C datang, Zabuza melepaskah hero yang di sergapnya dan malah membantai pasukan S.A.C."

"Kenapa laporannya tebal sekali?" Kizashi langsung menju halaman terkahir dan membubuhkan paraf disana.

Orochimaru sedikit menyeringai menatap laporan itu tak dipedulikan oleh Kizashi.

"Ada banyak profil pasukan kita yang tewas disana, aku menyertakan semua data mereka karena itulah laporannya tebal."

"Aku.. sudah lelah membaca nama-nama pasukan kita yang di bunuh oleh S.A.C" jawab Kizashi menepikan map tersebut ke sisi meja.

Orochimaru menatap tajam map berisi laporan tersebut dengan menahan seringai.

"Anda terlihat tegang sekali, komandan?" Orochimaru menangkap firasat buruk jika Kizashi bertemu Yamato.

"Aku kebingungan menemukan pelaku yang mencuri _file_ di rumah Yamato. Bukankah kau ada disana waktu itu." Jawab Kizashi.

"Sebegitu pentingnya kah hingga Anda tidak menyimpannya di ruang arsip?"

Kizashi menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi empuk, "Saat ini, _file_ itu sangat penting."

"Bolehkah saya mengetahui misi rahasia apa yang terlapor dalam _file_ itu?" tanya Orochimaru berhati-hati.

"Penyergapan _Yellow Flash_ dan _Red Hanabero_ delapan belas tahun yang lalu."

"Dimana letak pentingnya jika itu hanyalah sebuah laporan biasa?"

Kizashi menggeleng, "Sejak kemunculan _Killer Hunter_, maka _file_ itu berubah menjadi sangat penting."

"Itu karena pola serangan _Killer Hunter_, Orochimaru-_san_." Yamato menyambung.

Orochimaru menoleh pada Yamato.

"_Killer Hunter_ menyerang para petugas yang terlibat dalam penyergapan dua hero yang berada diurutan pertama dan kedua daftar buronan S.A.C."

Orochimaru terlihat berpikir dengan penjelasan Yamato. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Saat itu, adalah proses persalinan _Red Hanabero_, dia memiliki seorang bayi hasil pernikahannya dengan _Yellow Flash_, tapi pasca penyergapan, S.A.C tak menemukan bayi itu. Besar dugaan bahwa _Killer Hunter_ adalah bayi yang menghilang tersebut." Yamato merincikan penjelasannya.

"Dan _Killer Hunter_ memburu para pembunuh orang tuanya?" tebak Orochimaru.

"Benar, karena itu _file_ tersebut sangat penting sekarang, jika _file_ tersebut jatuh ke tangan killer hunter, maka dia akan memburu para petugas S.A.C yang waktu itu terlibat," Jawab Kizashi, "Mizuki, yang sudah mengundurkan diri dari S.A.C, lalu Sasori yang terang-terangan di buru beberapa hari yang lalu, aku sangat yakin pola serangan _Killer Hunter_ sama seperti nama-nama yang terdaftar pada laporan misi itu?"

"Jadi, _Killer Hunter_ yang mencuri _file_ itu?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Kita lihat beberapa hari kedepan, jika ada laporan pertarungan _Killer Hunter_ dan Zabuza, maka kupastikan _Killer Hunter_ mendapatkan _file_ itu."

"_Sudah kuduga..."_ Orochimaru menjaga ketenangannya, _"Zabuza adalah orang ketiga."_

"Mizuki, Sasori, lalu Zabuza, siapa lagi yang kira-kira akan diburu oleh _killer hunter_?"

Kizashi menatap Orochimaru dengan padangan menyelidik. "Itu.. rahasia di atas rahasia."

**...**

Naruto terbaring di ranjang dengan mata menerawang. Pikirannya melanglang buana kemana-mana. Ia terduduk di tepi ranjang dan menatap kedua tangannya. Bayangan saat ia memenggal kepala Mizuki dan menembak kepala Sasori silih berganti memenuhi ingatannya. Naruto menghela nafas berat lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Naruto mencuci muka, menatap lama air yang mengucur dari keran. Dengan sengaja ia menutup lubang air sehingga air mulai memenuhi westafel. Naruto menatap bayanganya yang terpantul di riak air. Naruto mengangkat kepala dan terkejut menatap sosok yang ada di cermin atas westafel.

Tidak ada pantulan dirinya di cermin.

Orochimaru.

Sosok Orochimaru menjadi replika dirinya di dalam cermin.

Dan dibelakang Orchimaru terulang adegan kematian Mizuki dan Sasori.

Naruto menceburkan kepalanya ke dalam westafel, hingga merasa paru-parunya sesak. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dengan nafas tersengal. Ia meraih kasar handuk dan keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa menoleh lagi ke cermin.

**.**

Sakura baru saja selesai mandi dan mengenakan baju handuk. Ia mengambil handuk lain dan menyeka rambut indahnya yang basah. Sakura duduk di depan meja rias dan menatap sesosok gadis bermanik hijau di dalam sana.

Ia melilitkan handuk di kepalanya lalu bertopang dagu, "Selama ini... sudah sangat sempurna, tapi..." ujarnya pada pantulannya sendiri, "Naruto, anak baru yang bahkan belum cukup tujuh minggu bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku, bisa memecahkan topengku hanya dengan satu pertanyaan singkat di UKS tadi..."

"Kau tahu Sakura..." ujarnya kembali berdialog pada pantulan bayang di cermin, "Entah kenapa, aku merasa nyaman di sampingnya... padahal dulu sekali aku berharap, Sasuke lah yang mampu membuatku seperti ini."

Sakura meregangkan tubuhnya dan menghambur keranjang. Ia memeluk guling dan membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. "Naruto..."

Sakura tersentak kaget dan terduduk, melemparkan handuk yang melilit kepalanya ke lantai, "Omo! Apa yang terjadi denganku?" Sakura menampar pelan pipinya berkali kali, "Kenapa aku kepikiran Naruto terus?"

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidaaak!"

**...**

Gaara menguap lebar terbangun dari tidurnya. Suara bising di luar membuat ia berdecik kesal. Tidurnya seharsunya nyenyak setelah pertarungan dengan pasukan S.A.C tadi, tapi entah apa diluar sana yang mebuat keributan.

Ia membuka jendela kamar, lalu keterkejutan menguasai tubuhnya. "Besar sekali rangka robotnya... _Niisan_ sepertinya marah karena dua robotnya di hancurkan S.A.C tadi."

Kankuro yang biasanya bekerja di dalam gudang belakang rumah, kini bekerja di halaman samping. Terlihat ia sedang menyatukan perut dan pinggang robot. Sesekali ia mengelas beberapa bagian, sehingga bunyi mesin las terdengar menganggu di malam ini. Beruntung, rumah mereka berjauhan dengan rumah tetangga.

Gaara tersadar ia belum memasak makan malam, ia segera beranjak keluar kamar untuk memasak. Namun sebuah kotak kecil yang tergeletak di meja belajar membuat ia membelokkan langkah.

"Apa ini?" Gaara membuka kotak tersebut, "Sepatu?"

Sepasang sepatu dengan dominasi warna hitam dan corak merah di bagian bawah dan tali. Lambang bunga entah apa terbagi menjadi tiga garis memamerkan hak paten pada sisi luar sepatu. "Adidos?" Gaara tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Ia segera berlari menju dapur.

Temari baru saja selesai memasak dan melepas celemeknya saat Gaara dengan wajah riang mendekatinya. "Kau sudah bangun? Sepertinya kau kelelahan..."

Gaara mengangguk.

"Siapakan alat makan di meja." Perintah Temari.

Gaara segera mengambil peralatan makan di lemari dan menyusunnya di meja makan. Terdengar hembusan nafas kuat dari Temari.

"Dua set saja! Kenapa kau masih menyusun tiga set peralatan makan?" Temari mengisi teko dengan air galon.

"_Neechan_... terima kasih." Ujar Gaara dengan senyum merekah.

Temari menarik kursi dan duduk dengan wajah berlipat, "Untuk apa?"

"Karena membelikanku sepatu baru..." Gaara ikut duduk di hadapan Temari. "Sepatunya bagus sekali. Merek terkenal."

"Hah?" Temari tak mengerti maksdu Gaara. "Aku tahu sepatumu robek, tapi aku belum punya uang lebih untuk membeli sepatu untukmu, sini aku jahitkan."

"Tapi ada sepatu baru di kamarku." Tukas Gaara.

"Bukan aku yang membelikan."

"Lalu siapa."

Satu kursi di tarik di samping Gaara. Kankuro duduk dan segera mengambil nasi tanpa sungkan. Gaara menatap lekat Kankuro yang buas melahap makanan tanpa di awali doa apapun.

Sepertinya ia tahu siapa yang membelikannya sepatu.

Temari mengacungkan garpu tepat di depan mata kankuro. Anak kedua kelaurga Sabaku itu tersedak dan segera meminum air hingga tumpah ke bajunya. Kankuor memukul dadanya sendiri agar nasi yang macet lancar kembali ke perutnya.

"Apa-apaan? Kau terlihat sangat bernafsu membunuhku?!" bentak Kankuro pada Temari.

"Kau mencuri kan? Darimana kau dapat uang, bajingan tengik?" Temari memasang wajah sangar.

Kankuro memukul meja makan dengan keras. "Itu mulut atau lubang pantat?! Kenapa kalimatmu seperti mencret seperti itu?!"

Gaara seketika meletakkan sendoknya tatkala mendegar kata mencret.

Hilang nafsu makannya.

"Aku sebenarnya curiga selama ini..." ujar Temari, "Kau bisa membeli perlengkapan untuk membuat mesin rongsokanmu padahal aku jarang memberikanmu uang jajan."

"Aku bekerja, bodoh!"

Gaara menunduk takut-takut mendengar adu mulut kedua kakaknya.

"Kau bekerja?" tanya Temari dengan raut wajah mencibir.

"Aku menmbuat _spare_ _part_ bajakan untuk alat berat untuk kontruktor yang tak sanggup membeli _spare_ _part_ alat berat yang asli karena harganya mahal. Aku mendistribusikannya kepada kontraktor-kontraktor." Tegas Kankuro.

"Kau tidak bohong kan?" Temari kembali menusuk-nusuk garpu di depan kepala Kankuro.

"Dasar wanita gila!" Kankuro berdiri dan tak berniat melanjutkan makan.

"_Niisan_..." Ujar Gaara tiba-tiba. "Terima kasih."

Kankuro hanya melambaikan satu tangan lalu kembali ke halaman samping rumah untuk tenggelam dengan hobinya membuat robot.

"Dasar bocah sinting... dia bisa ditangkap polisi karena membuat onderdil bajakan." Keluh Temari

Gaara menatap Temari yang kembali menguyah makanannya. Suasana seperti ini sangat jarang terjadi. Meski sebentar dan dengan cara adu mulut, mereka bertiga duduk bersama di meja makan setelah sekian lama Gaara mendambakan hal itu.

Gaara tak pernah sesenang ini.

**.**

Itachi menaiki tangga ke lantai dua rumahnya. Seragam tempur S.A.C masih melekat apik di raganya. Pemuda itu berhenti disalah depan salah satu pintu lalu membuka pintu tersebut. Sesaat setelah tangannya memutar kenop, ia mendecih.

"Sejak kapan pintu kamarmu kau kunci, Sasuke? apa kau sedang menonton bokep di dalam?" ujar Itachi.

Tak ada jawaban dari si penghuni kamar, namun Itachi tetap melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Beruntung aku sedang di luar kota tadi, aku jadi tak bisa melihat siapa saja hero yang terlibat penyerangan siang hari tadi." Itachi menatap pintu, "Aku tak tahu apakah kau terlibat atau tidak, tapi..."

Itachi menggantung kalimatnya.

Iris hitam di dalam matanya berubah menjadi merah dengan tiga tanda koma yang berputar pelan. "Jangan pernah terlibat dalam pertempuran apapun. Karena akulah yang akan membunuh nantinya. Jika kau ingin bertarung dengan kutukanmu itu, akulah lawan sepadan untukmu, adikku yang manja."

Itachi berlalu pergi meninggalkan depan kamar Sasuke. Dari balik pintu kamar nan gelap, remaja dengan mata yang sama dengan Itachi bersandar dengan wajah seram.

"Aku juga tidak sabar menanti pertarungan antara kita, Itachi"

**...**

Guy dan Orochimaru duduk berhadapan disudut cafe di markas S.A.C malam ini, Terlihat Orochimaru sedang menanyakan hal yang serius.

"Bisakah kau ceritakan apa hubunganmu dengan Zabuza?"

"Sebatas rekan. Hanya itu." Maito Guy mengendikkan bahu.

"Benarkah? Berarti kalian tipe rekan yang saling memendam perasaan emosional."

Guy menghela nafas panjang. "Momochi Zabuza, dia satu divisi dengan Yagura dan Sasori... sepuluh tahun yang lalu... sebuah kejadian membuat ia menjadi predator seperti saat ini."

"Kematian Yagura?" tebak Orochimaru.

"Sebuah kondominium di pinggir kota terbakar karena pertarungan hero pengendali api dengan petugas S.A.C, Yagura dan Zabuza terjebak di lantai dua puluh. Mereka tak bisa kemana-mana karena bangunan benar-benar terbakar hebat." Guy mengorek masa lalunya.

Orochimaru menyimak jelas.

"Sebenarnya, mereka bisa saja lolos ke lantai bawah sebelum api melunakkan besi di dalam beton, tapi Yagura terlalu lama di dalam karena menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil berusia enam tahun."

"Itu yang membuat mereka terjebak di dalam?"

"Ya...

* * *

**Sepuluh tahun yang lalu.**

"Jadi... bagaimana kita turun?"seorang pria tinggi nan tampan dengan rambut berdiri menyamping menatap tangga menuju lantai bawah sudah terbakar dan ambruk di beberapa bagian.

"Hei.. sadarlah.. kumohon." Seorang pria lain dengan seragam yang sama seperti di kenakan pria tinggi itu menepuk pelan pipi anak kecil sekitaran enam tahun. "Dia terlalu banyak menghirup asap." Ujarnya pada pria yang tinggi.

"Pa-paman... kemana orangtuaku?" anak kecil itu sedikit membuka mata dan terbatuk.

"Anak kecil.. siapa namamu?"

"Ha...ku..."

"Bertahanlah, Haku, kita akan segera keluar dari sini." Ujar pria tersebut sambil menggendong anak kecil itu.

"Oi pendek, ayo kita lari ke ujung koridor,"

"Melompat dari lantai setinggi ini?"

"Bukan, kita bisa kehabisan nafas disini."

Mereka berdua berlari hingga tengah koridor. Beberapa material jatuh menimpa mereka namun pria yang lebih tinggi mengacungkan pedang besarnya menjadi payung darurat dari timpaan material tersebut. Di sekeliling mereka api menjilati ganas apapun yang ditemui.

Pria tinggi itu meraih _walkie_ _talkie_-nya, "Sasori, carikan kami jalan dari sini."

"_Bagaimana caranya? Kondo benar-benar terbakar hebat."_

"Bagaimana caranya? Bukankah kalian tengah berkumpul di bawah? Kami bisa jadi baberkyu disini, cuk!"

Dari sisi luar, puluhan anngota S.A.C menatap gedung yang terbakar. Dua mobil pemadam di kerahkan namun tak memberikan hasil. Seorang pemuda berwajah _baby_ _cute_ berambut merah kembali berbicara dengan _walkie talkie_-nya.

"Kalian di lantai dua puluh?"

"_Berhentilah bertanya dan keluarkan kami dari sini, keparat!"_ terdengar bentakan dari seberang sana.

"Kapten Kizashi..." Sasori menoleh pada kaptennya, "Bagaimana cara mengeluarkan mereka?"

"Apa yang dilakukan mereka berdua sehingga tidak turun sedari tadi?" Kizashi berkacak pinggang menatap kesal bangunan yang sedang di lalap si jago merah.

Sasori menoleh ke kanan dan kekiri mencari mobil pemadam. Ia berlari ke satu mobil yang sedang memuncratkan air ke lantai tiga. _"Zabuza, dimana posisi pastimu?"_

"Kenapa mereka lambat sekali?" Zabuza merutuk kesal dan melempar _walkie talkie_ ke ujung koridor dimana ada jendela kaca disana.

"Pendek, ayo kita keujung koridor." Mereka berduakembali berlari menembus ganasnya api. Tiba-tiba kepala Zabuza terasa pening dan tubuhnya rebah.

"Sial, kita terlalu menghirup banyak asap." Zabuza berusaha berdiri sambil menengok ke belakang karena Yagura sama sekali tak bersuara sedari tadi.

Yagura berdiri terbungkuk dengan tetap menggendong Haku. Peluh bercucuran di wajahnya, nafasnya satu-satu. Dari mulutnya, Yagura menghembuskan asap hitam seperti orang yang merokok. Ia rebah tersungkur.

Sasori melihat sebuah benda terlempar di salah satu jendela pecah, lalu ia mengambil alih mobil pemadam dan mengarah ke sana. Setibanya disana, Sasori mendirikan tangga otomatis milik pemadam. Seseorang mendekatinya, "Kau butuh bantuan, Sasori?"

Sasori menoleh pada petugas S.A.C yang baru datang, "Guy.. bantu aku. Yagura dan Zabuza terjebak di dalam."

Tangga akhirnya terhenti bersandar di dinding luar lantai lima belas.

"Sial tangganya tidak sampai!" umpat Sasori.

"Aku akan memanjat, bawakan aku selang air." Ujar Guy sambil menaiki undakan tangga.

Guy meringis menahan panas yang menjalar ditangga besi itu. Ia telah sampai di jendela lantai lims belasdan mendongak ke atas. Sasori yang menyusul di bawah berhenti tepat di bawah kaki Guy dan memberikan selang di tangannya.

"Oi mulut lebar, mendekatlah ke koridor dan raih ujung selang yang ku lempar." Ujar Sasori pada _walkie talkie_-nya. "Oi Zabuza, jawablah."

"Kemana mereka?" tanya Guy.

"Mungkin sudah hangus terbakar." Sasori asal ucap.

Guy memutar-mutar selang seperti koboi yang hendak menjerat kepala kuda, ujung selang terlempar dan hanya mengenai bingkai jendela lantai tujuh belas. "Sasori, selang ini kurang panjang. Tarik lagi."

Mereka berdua kembali menarik selang tapi entah kenapa terasa cekat. "Sepertinya tuas di bawah macet." Ujar Sasori menatap kode tangan dari petugas pemadam dibawah.

"Sasori, aku pinjam bahumu."

Api menjilati bagian depan bangunan dan sedikit membakar rambut Sasori. "Mereka berdua akan membayar semua ini. Sialan!" Umpat Sasori sambil menepuk kepalanya yang disambar jilatan api.

Alhasil, Sasori berdiri tepat di ujung tangga dengan Guy yang menopangkan kedua kakinya di bahu Sasori. Guy kembali melempar ujung selang dengan cara sebelumnya. Ujung selang tersebut berhasil mencapai bingkai jendela yang sudah tak berkaca di koridor lantai dua puluh.

"Zabuzaa! Yaguraa! Pegang ujung selang itu!"

Suara berderak terdengar dari atas kepala Yagura, Zabuza segera berlari namun lupa membawa pedangnya. Ia menahan pecahan beton yang terbakar dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan agar tak menimpa Yagura.

Zabuza mengerang kesakitan dengan luka bakar di kedua lengannya. Kini lantai tempatnya berpijak juga sudah dijalar api. Yagura bangkit berdiri dengan sekuat tenaga sebelum tubuhnya ikut di sentuh api. Zabuza menepuk kedua kakinya yang terbakar hingga lutut. Kulitnya mulai melepuh dimana-mana.

Yagura berhasil mencapai sisi ujung koridor terlebih dahulu. Ia meletakkan anak kecil yang pingsan itu dan meraih ujung selang. Ia menengok kesana kemari mencari tempat dimana ia bisa mengikat selang tersebut, tapi dimana mana ada hanya api. Zabuza tersungkur disisinya. Yagura menoleh dan terkejut melihat rekannya.

"Zabuza, tubuhmu terbakar!"

Keduanya sama-sama bernafas sengal. Zabuza berusaha duduk.

"Wajahmu juga terbakar." Ucap Yagura menatap setengah wajah di bagian bawah Zabuza melepuh hingga ia bisa melihat beberapa gigi geraham rekannya.

"Sial." umpat Zabuza dengan konsonan yang tak terlalu jelas.

Terdengar dentuman-dentuman kecil di beberapa bagian gedung.

"Cepatlah! Gedung ini akan runtuh!"

Baik Yagura maupun Zabuza mendengar sayup-sayup suara Maito Guy.

"Zabuza, bawa anak ini dan turunlah dulu, aku akan menahan ujung selang ini."

"Lalu bagaimana caramu turun nanti jika tak ada yang memegang selang."

Yagura terdiam sejenak. "Aku selalu punya cara."

"Jangan bersikap sok disaat seperti ini." Zabuza berusaha merebut ujung selang di tangan Yagura.

Yagura mengelak, menepis tangan Zabuza yang berusaha meraih selang di tangannya. "Selalu ada jalan keluar, Zabuza."

"Kita akan turun bersama." Tegas Zabuza.

"Kita bukan maho. Cepatlah turun... penglihatanku mulai buram."

Zabuza juga merasakan pandangannya berkunang-kunang, maka ia segera mengendong anak kecil yang entah pingsan entah mati itu dengan satu tangannya. Satu tangannya lagi meraih selang air tersebut dan mulai melewati jendela.

"Itu Zabuza!" Guy berseru senang saat melihat satu rekannya berhasil keluar.

Zabuza merosot turun dengan cepat, namun di pertengahan posisinya dan ujung tangga dimana Guy berdiri di atas dua bahu Sasori terjadi ledakan kecil. Keseimbangan tangga menjadi goyang, mempengaruhi ketegangan selang yang menjadi landasan pacu untuk Zabuza turun.

Zabuza terbelalak saat satu ledakan kecil menghantam depan tubuhnya. Reflek Zabuza mengalungkan kedua lengannya melindungi anak kecil di gendongannya. Zabuza kehilangan pegangan dan meluncur terjun bebas. Ledakan tersebut juga membuat tangga yang bersandar di dinding gedung goyang dan membuat Guy serta Sasori yang tumpang tindih ditangga terperosok turun.

Namun tangan kanan Guy berhasil meraih bingkai jendela yang terbakar. Tangan kirinya...

Berhasil menahan Zabuza yang terjun bebas.

Sasori terlempar ke bawah dengan kedua kaki berderak patah. Ia menjerit kesetanan menahan sakit sambil berguling-guling di tanah. Tangga mobil pemadan patah dua dan patahannya terjun ke bawah, menimpa Sasori.

Kali ini, jeritan Sasori lebih melengking karena tulang belulang di setengah tubuhnya yang dihantam patahan tangga besi pasti remuk.

Zabuza menatap nanar ke bawah, lalu ia mendongak.

"Guy, tanganmu."

Tangan kiri Guy menahan satu tangan Zabuza, sementara satu tangan Zabuza menggendong anak kecil bernama Haku. Masalah besar ada di tangan kanan Guy yang bertahan di bingkai jendela.

Api perlahan membakar telapak tangan kanan Maito Guy dan merembet ke lengan bajunya yang tertutupi seragam S.A.C.

"Ini bukan masalah, Zabuza." Guy meringis.

Beberapa mobil S.A.C segera berhenti merapat tepat di bawah lokasi mereka berdua bergantungan. Guy dan Zabuza menatap matras dadakan itu. "Cepat lepakan peganganmu Guy sebelum lenganmu habis terbakar! Kita juga harus cepat menyelematkan Yagura!"

Guy melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada bingkai jendela.

Mereka berdua terjun dengan punggung membentur atap mobil.

Kaca-kaca mobil langsung pecah berhanburan saat tubuh mereka jatuh di dua mobil yang saling berdekatan. Guy berguling ke kap depan dan jatuh ke tanah, sementara Zabuza berguling ke samping dan juga terjerembab ke tanah dengan anak kecil yang selamat tanpa luka di dekapannya.

Yagura menatap semua itu dari posisinya berdiri. Ia meraih pedang Zabuza yang tertinggal dan melemparkannya dengan tenaga yang tersisa ke bawah. Pedang besar itu meluncur bak peluru dan menancap ke tanah seutuhnya. Dari permukaan tanah, hanya terlihat gagang pedangnya saja.

"Aku tidak mungkin melompat dari lantai setinggi ini..." Yagura mengambil patokan seberapa kerasnya tubuhnya nanti menghantam tanah dengan melihat kedalaman pedang Zabuza yang menancap di tanah.

Yagura menghela nafas berat, dimana asap hitam sedikit menguar dari mulutnya, "Syukurlah kau selamat, Zabuza, dan... Haku."

Pemuda yang di juluki si pendek oleh Zabuza itu terbaring terlentang. Ia tersenyum tipis pada api yang mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Selalu ada jalan keluar, Zabuza, dan inilah jalan keluar untukku."

Zabuza segera di bopong oleh rekan-rekan S.A.C, tapi ia berontak dengan kesadaran yang tersisa. "Yagura, selamatkan Yagura. Selamatkan Yagu..." lalu Zabuza benar benar ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

"Bangunan yang terbakar itu akhirnya ambruk perlahan setelah dentuman-dentuman kecil terdengar di beberapa lantai. Membenamkan Yagura di dalam puing, menghilangakan hangus jasadnya di reruntuhan." Ujar Guy menutupi kisahnya.

"Jadi begitu..." Orochimaru menyahuti, "Lalu apa maksudmu saat bertarung dengan Zabuza mengatakan pedangnya adalah pedang pelindung?"

"Pedang yang ku maksud bukan pedang besarnya..." jelas Guy, "Tapi pedang yang ku maksud adalah Zabuza sendiri, keyakinannya."

Guy bisa menangkap raut tidak mengerti dari kapten divisi satu yang duduk di depannya. "Dulu, Yagura dan Zabuza sangat di segani di S.A.C bukan karena kemapuan bertarung mereka..."

"Lalu?"

"Pengampunan." Jawab Guy. "Yagura dan Zabuza tak pernah membunuh hero yang mereka sergap, mereka berdua akan menangkap hero hidup-hidup lalu di penjara. Mereka berdua adalah sosok kontradiksi dari pasukan S.A.C yang selalu menghabisi hero tanpa belas kasih."

"Jadi itulah maksudnya, saat bertarung denganmu Zabuza menyebutkan bahwa S.A.C adalah pembunuh berseragam." Simpul Orochimaru.

"Kenyataannya, rasa kehilangan akan kematian sahabatnya membuat Zabuza menjadi predator seperti saat ini. Aku juga..." Guy mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menyelamatkan Yagura, semenjak itu, aku berlatih jeet kune do, berlatih di luar batas fisik manusia normal sehingga aku mendapatkan kekuatan ini, jika aku kuat, aku bisa menyelamatkan orang lain dengan kelebihanku. Aku tak perlu menggunakan serum DNA hero untuk memburu hero."

"Sangat pantas jika Zabuza bilang kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang ia hormati di S.A.C," Orochimaru berdiri, "Aku pulang duluan. Terima kasih sudah bercerita banyak padaku."

**...**

Orochimaru menyetir dengan tenang sambil seksama mendengarkan _headset_ di telinganya. _Headset_ tersebut telah tersambung dengan alat penyadap yang diam-diam di letakkan di dalam lembaran kertas laporan yang tadi ia serahkan kepada Kizashi.

Dengan sengaja, ia membuat laporan setebal mungkin agar bisa memasukan alat penyadap di tengah tumpukan kertas laporan yang telah ia lubangi. Ia sangat yakin, melihat tebalnya laporan tersebut membuat Kizashi akan menuju ke halaman terkahir untuk di tanda tangani. Map laporan tersebut akan berakhir di ruang arsip jika sudah bertumpuk terlalu banyak di meja Kizashi.

"Jika _file_ tersebut sangat penting, maka si pencuri akan kembali datang padamu untuk melakukan ancaman ataupun penawaran.. Kizashi, entah kenapa aku curiga kau terlibat dengan misi delapan belas tahun yang lalu." Gumam Orochimaru.

Mobil S.U.V sebagai kendaraan dinas Orochimaru sudah mendekati jalan menuju rumahnya, ia mendekatkan _earphone_ semakin dalam ke telingga saat mendengar seseorang memasuki ruangan Kizashi.

Orochimaru segera menepikan mobil agar bisa mendengar dengan baik, ia tak boleh melewatkan satu kalimat apapun.

"_Kau sudah dua minggu tidak pulang, Kizashi."_

"_Kenapa Anda tidak memanggil saya ke ruangan Anda? Anda tak perlu repot-repot kesini."_

"_Aku cuma sebentar dan ingin memberitahukan langsung kepadamu, file itu di tanganku."_

"_A-apa? Tapi kenapa?"_

"_Aku akan memusnahkannya."_

"Si pencuri _file_?" Orchimaru kembali menyimak.

"_Sangat berbahaya jika file tersebut jatuh ke tangan killer hunter. Maka aku akan memusnahkannya untuk menghilangkan bukti."_

"_Menghilangkan bukti? Kita hanya melakukan tugas kita delapan belas tahun yang lalu."_

"_Kizashi... apa kau tak sayang nyawa? Jika asumsiku benar bahwa killer hunter adalah anak dari dua target paling di buru oleh S. masa itu... nama-nama di dalam file itu terancam hidupnya sekarang. Mizuki dan Sasori sudah membuktikannya dengan kematian mereka."_

Orochimaru tak mendengar sanggahan dari komandan Kizashi, namun ia yakin bahwa orang yang memegang _file_ itu belum meninggalkan ruangan.

"_Bukankah kau juga ketakutan karena itu kau memerintahkan anggota yang paling kau percayai untuk menyimpan file ini? Kau sangat mudah di tebak, Haruno Kizashi. Akupun juga membayangkan, dua hero yang belum pernah di kalahakan oleh S.A.C menikah dan memiliki anak.. kekuatan anak itu... pasti di luar jangkuan imajinasi kita..."_

"_Aku hanya tidak ingin... putri semata wayangku menjadi yatim piatu jika killer hunter mendapatiku... sudah terlalu banyak kesedihan yang ia pikul... kuharap Anda mengerti walaupun Anda tidak punya anak."_

"_Bingo_! Keparat kau Kizashi! Akhirnya kau mengaku sendiri bahwa kau terlibat!" Orochimaru berteriak kesetanan.

"_Tenang saja, bukti itu akan kumusnahkan... Kizashi... kau dan putrimu akan hidup bahagia..."_

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, tak ada lagi percakapan yang di tangkap oleh indera pendengar Orochimaru. ia melepaskan _earphone_ dan mulai menjahit asumsi dan spekulasi.

"Nada bicara Kizashi, ia sangat sopan. Dan juga, ia mengatakan tak perlu repot-repot ke ruangannya karena ia bersedia menemui orang itu di ruangan si pencuri _file_ tersebut."

Orochimaru bersedekap dengan mata terpejam, "Orang tersebut pasti memiliki jabatan yang lebih tinggi... ya.. salah satu di antara para Jendral."

"Tapi si pencuri _file_ bilang akan memusnahkannya, berarti _file_ itu masih ada, lagipula kenapa dia memberitahukan Kizashi sekarang, seharusnya dia memusnahkan _file_ itu dulu baru mengatakkannya pada Kizashi."

Mobil Orochimaru melaju kembali.

"Zabuza menghilang, dengan kondisi sekarat dan lokasi yang tak ku ketahui keberadaannya, sementara ini aku akan melompat ke target yang empat, bersiaplah Kizashi, dewa kematian yang telah kubentuk selama ini akan memenggal kepalamu!"

Orochimaru menginjak pedal gas makin dalam, "_File_ itu tetap harus kudapatkan untuk mendapatkan nama kelima jika seandainya Kizashi tutup mulut. Orang kelima... orang yang memegang kendali perintah atas penyergapan muridku. Kushina, tunggulah... akan ku antarkan nyawa mereka melalui tangan bayi yang kau lahirkan."

**...**

Pagi hari nan cerah kembali menyapa sisi kota yang tak pernah lelah dari keramaian. Naruto berjalan bersama para pengguna lainnya di trotoar. Kedua tangannya bersembunyi di saku celana, kemeja putih ia gunakan dengan benar dan di lapisi _vest_ hitam ketat dengan lambang konoha gakuen berwarna emas di saku yang terletak di dada kiri. Di dada kanan, tersemat _tagname_ yang juga berwarna kilau emas, kancing _vest_ yang hanya ada tiga buah dari bawah juga berwarna serupa.

Dengan rambut yang berantakan dan bergoyang seirama langkah kakinya, Naruto menjelma bak model di atas _catwalk_. Tak sedikit orang yang berpapasan dengannya menatap heran ke arah Naruto,tapi ia tak ambil pusing atas bisik-bisik tetangga yang terdengar menjauh itu, mungkin mereka mengaggumi ketampanan dirinya.

Naruto melihat tampilan dirinya sendiri, poles senyum sengaja ia pampang. "Aku benar-benar tampan." Ujarnya pada angin lalu.

Jelas dari pakaiannya, bahwa Konoha gakuen adalah sarana pendidikan bagi orang-orang mampu. Fasilitas disekolah tersebut serba modern. Tidak ada kapur, papan tulis, _whiteboard_, bahkan meja kayu. Semua kecanggihan zaman melekat di setiap kelas. Wali murid yang bisa menyekolahkan anaknya disana juga minimal di garis kata kecukupan. Seperti ayahnya yang seorang investigator senior sekaligus kapten divisi di S.A.C.

Naruto berbelok dan menuju satu jalan khusus yang mengarahkan langkanya ke lokasi sekolah. Konoha Gakuen memang di bangun jauh dari jalan raya agar menghindari kebisingan, mungkin juga menghindari tawuran.

Perasaan aneh menggigit benak Naruto, jalan ini biasanya ramai oleh anak-anak yang berseragam sama dengannya. sekali lagi, ia tak ambil pusing hingga ia mendekati gerbang yang sedikit tertutup.

"Apakah aku terlambat?"

Naruto menggeser gerbang itu dan melewatinya sambil menolehkan kepala ke kanan kekiri. Ia melangkan kaki ke dalam sekolah sambil meraih ponsel. Naruto kali ini terhenti di halaman depan menatap bangunan utama sekolah yang berbentuk letter U. Di bagian belakang bangunan utama tersebut masih ada bangunan kecil sebagai ruang guru dan beberapa kelas olahraga, musik dan ekstrakulikuler. Halaman depan ini ditumbuhi oleh rumput buatan dan beberapa pohon rindang.

Sekolah melarang aktiftas olahraga di halaman karena di belakang sudah ada lapangan sepakbola. Naruto menatap replika bigben di menara yang terletak di tengah halaman. Ia yakin tidak rabun karena dengan jelas masih ada dua puluh menit waktu tersisa sebelum jam pertama dimulai.

Firasat buruk menyergapnya. Ia menajamkan mata dan pendengaran serta memasang pose siaga. Ada banyak spekulasi negatif muncul di kepalanya. Ia mencari kontak nomor Sakura dan menghubungi si gadis merah muda.

"Sakura-_chan_... kenapa suasana sekolah hari ini terasa aneh?" Naruto berkata serius dengan wajah tegang. Satu tangannya sudah siap terbuka dan memunculkan _rasengan_ kapanpun."Terasa mencekam..."

Mata Naruto melebar sempurna mendengar jawaban Sakura.

Ponselnya terjatuh karena kedua tangan Naruto terkulai lemas disisi tubuhnya.

"Kenapa..." tuturnya letih.

Sinar hangat mentari pagi tak mampu menjangkau wajah naruto yang saat ini tertutupi poninya.

Kedua lutut Naruto menghantam tanah, kepalanya tertekuk dalam dengan kedua tangan kini menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Ponselnya yang tertelungkup menampilkan logo _smartphone_ kelas _wahid_, pisang di gigit sedikit, masih tersambung dengan si gadis merah muda.

"_Naruto, suara benturan apa barusan? Naruto? Kau baik-baik saja? Naruto? Naruto?!"_

"Kenapa..." kembali kegetiran mendominasi pertanyaan yang entah ditujukan untuk siapa. Naruto makin keras menjambak surai hitamnya sendiri. "Kenapa?!"

Apa yang di ucapakan Sakura kepada Naruto?!

Ada apa sebenarnya?!

_**To be Continue...**_

_**.**_

**Chapter depan, saya fokus dengan hubungan Naruto dengan Sakura dulu ya... sampai jumpa.**


	7. Chapter 7 : Good Bye and Hello

**Sepertinya, ane akan coba update berkala setiap hari sabtu atau minggu, tapi bisa lebih cepet ataupun bisa lebih lama, tergantung musim, soalnya ane tinggal di kutub utara. Untuk jaga-jaga, ane udah pasang status semi-hiatus di bio. ha-ha-ha...**

**oke, serius ni masalah fiksi kampret ini,**

**Ada review positif dari salah satu guest non login, Kaze-_san_, fiksi ini setting negaranya dimana, karena percampuran bahasa Jepang, Korea, Jawa dan Slank bergabung jadi satu?**

**Ahh.. sedari awal saya menulis fiksi ini, saya tidak tentukan dimana lokasinya, karena itu sejauh ini saya selalu memakai kata 'Negara ini' dan 'Kota ini' dalam fiksi absurd ini. Saya masih nyaman dengan penggunaan dua istilah itu, tapi jika saya melanggar kaidah pembentukan suatu fiksi anime/manga, silahkan beri saya saran. Bwuahaha... nanti kita tentukan lokasinya, Jepang? Konoha? Korea? Negara api? Indonesia? Bekasi?**

**Mengenai Bahasa, bwuahaha... aduh mau bagaimana lagi ye, otak ane emang konslet pas bikin fiksi ini.. akan ada, banyak, kedepannya bahasa-bahasa nyeleneh yang lagi populer di jejaring sosial yang akan saya selipkan disini, termasuk mungkin beberapa ungkapan berbahasa lokal, dalam chapter ini, ada ekspresi atau ungkapan dari teman-teman kita di Medan, yaa, bahasa fiksi ini emang ngaco, sengaco authornya, bwuahahaha... udah ah baca aja ini chapter, kelamaan mukadimah gua... see you!**

**.**

**.**

_**Cheongsam**_ : Baju tradisional China.

_**Dogi** _: Baju yang di kenakan oleh karateka, seperti kimono besar dan di lilit oleh sabuk kain berwarna yang menentukan tingkatan/level.

**.**

**.**

"Sakura-_chan_... kenapa suasana sekolah hari ini terasa aneh?" Naruto berkata serius dengan wajah tegang. Satu tangannya sudah siap terbuka dan memunculkan _rasengan_ kapanpun."Terasa mencekam..."

Mata Naruto melebar sempurna mendengar jawaban Sakura.

Ponselnya terjatuh karena kedua tangan Naruto terkulai lemas disisi tubuhnya.

"Kenapa..." tuturnya letih.

Sinar hangat mentari pagi tak mampu menjangkau wajah naruto yang saat ini tertutupi poninya.

Kedua lutut Naruto menghantam tanah, kepalanya tertekuk dalam dengan kedua tangan kini menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Ponselnya yang tertelungkup menampilkan logo _smartphone_ kelas _wahid_, pisang di gigit sedikit, masih tersambung dengan si gadis merah muda.

"_Naruto, suara benturan apa barusan? Naruto? Kau baik-baik saja? Naruto? Naruto?!"_

"Kenapa..." kembali kegetiran mendominasi pertanyaan yang entah ditujukan untuk siapa. Naruto makin keras menjambak surai hitamnya sendiri. "Kenapa?!"

* * *

**Heroes**

**The seventh chapter**

"**Good Bye and Hello."**

**I without a mask.**

* * *

Sejenak keheningan mutlak menyelimuti Naruto yang berwajah temaram. Nada cemas terus melantun dari Sakura di ujung sana, bukan ingin Naruto menjatuhkan ponsel berharga jutaan tersebut, tubuhnya sendiri tak mampu menerima fakta yang di suguhkan Sakura.

Dalam diam, tiba-tiba dari belakang Naruto, muncul seorang wanita paruh baya menyapu halaman. Suara sapu lidi yang bergeser di tanah membuat Naruto kembali sadar ke alam nyata.

Naruto menjambak rambutnya dan mendongak pada langit, berteriak gila memecah angin.

"Kenapa aku lupa kalau hari ini minggu?! Setaaaan!"

"Lebay..." ujar nenek tersebut melihat tingkah Naruto.

Naruto meraih kasarnya ponselnya, lalu terdengar cemoohan Sakura.

"_Kau benar-benar rajin atau benar-benar bodoh? Mentang-mentang mau Ujian Nasional ya?"_

"Sakura-_chan_... kau tak perlu mengolokku.." keluh Naruto seraya bangkit, "_Pantesan_ orang yang kutemui dijalan tadi pada cekikikan _gaje_ semua."

"_Naruto no baka! Apa kau tak lihat jam dan hari di ponselmu?"_

"Aku tidak memperhatikan itu..." Naruto akhirnya melangkah menjauh menuju gerbang, meninggalkan bibi si pembersih sekolah yang menatapnya heran. "Ya sudah, kututup ya.."

"_Tunggu dulu, Naruto!"_

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"_Bagaimana kalau kita ke wahana bermain di seberang taman kota?"_

"Oh.. wahana yang baru buka seminggu yang lalu itu?"

"_Iya... ayo kita coba permainan yang ada disana..."_

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu aku tunggu di taman ya?" Naruto kembali merapatkan pintu gerbang. Pos satpam di sisi gerbang kosong, sial! seharusnya dia sadar sejak tadi!

"_Okey, tunggu aku sekitar sejam lagi."_

"Oi Sakura-_chan_, kau mau membuatku lumutan dengan menunggu selama itu?" sanggah Naruto.

"_Itu cuma enam puluh menit Naruto... jaa.."_

**...**

Ino sedang bermeditasi di halaman samping rumahnya. Dengan duduk bersila dan kedua tangan tepat di atas lutut, ia berkonsentrasi menikmati alam. Semerbak taman bunga di depannya memanjakan indera penciuman. Memberi sensai ketenangan alam pada si pirang seksi itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Kau tak mengganti _password_ kunci rumahmu..." Sakura sudah ada di belakang Ino, menyandarkan lengan ke pintu kaca.

Yamanaka Ino berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk pantat semoknya, lalu ia berbalik dan menatap heran Sakura.

"Kau mau pergi kemana dengan pakaian seperti itu?"

"Oh.. ini..."

Sakura hari ini memakai celana hitam ketat selutut dengan atasan _cheongsam_. _Cheongsam_ yang ia kenakan tidak memeluk seutuh badan, namun hanya menjuntai hingga paha dengan warna pink lembut dan pin bunga sakura seukuran jempol tersemat di bawah bahu kiri. Sandal tanpa hak dengan tali banyak melilit hingga mata kaki Sakura.

"Aku mau _refreshing_ ke wahana bermain..."

Ino beranjak ke dalam melewati Sakura, "Kau salah pilih pakaian Sakura... bajumu itu untuk acara resmi."

Sakura mengikuti Ino ke kamarnya, "Ini _cheongsam _pendek kok, untuk santai..."

"Terlihat sekali kau ingin tampil cantik di hadapan seseorang..." Ino membuka pintu kamar.

"Eh.. ano... itu.. eh bukan..." Sakura tergagap, "Kau tahu kan kalau aku tak mengerti tentang _fashion_ sepertimu..." Sakura duduk di tepi ranjang Ino.

"Ya.. satu-satunya fashion yang kau tahu hanyalah _dogi_." Ujar Ino dari dalam kamar mandi.

Sakura menatap sekeliling kamar Ino yang di penuhi poster-poster _boyband _seluruh dunia. Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tak kesini, ia pun tak tahu, apa yang membuat pertemanannya dengan Ino tak seerat dulu.

Ino keluar kamar mandi sambil menyeka wajahnya yang basah, "Jadi, kau kesini untuk memintaku meriasmu kan?"

"Wah... kau benar-benar mengerti aku luar dalam ya, Ino-_pig_."

"Kau terlihat akan pergi kencan daripada akan pergi ke wahana bermain?" Ino memberi gestur agar Sakura duduk di meja rias., "Kemarilah, _Forehead_..."

"Kau tahu darimana?" Sakura sedikit terkejut saat Ino menarik sofa kecil lalu mereka duduk berhadapan di meja rias.

"_Karena aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, jidat!" _Ino membasahi kapas dengan _cleaner_ lalu memoleskannya ke seluruh wajah Sakura. "Dengan siapa? Sasuke?"

"Em.. itu..."

"_Si mesum Naruto!"_ ujar Ino didalam hati.

Ino meraih satu box berisi perlatan make-up, Sakura membiarkan sahabatnya melukis di wajahnya yang masih polos.

"Ino..."

"Hm?"

"Apa yang membuat kita seperti sekarang?"

Ino menggigit ujung pensil alis, "Maksudmu?"

"Maafkan aku..." Sakura menunduk, "Meski sekarang kita terkesan jauh, kau pernah menjadi teman terbaikku."

Ino mengamit dagu Sakura, memaksa bola mata mereka saling bertemu, lalu Ino tersenyum hangat dan menorehkan pensil alis pada alis mata Sakura.

"Sakura, bagiku, kata pernah yang ada di kalimatku tidak akan ada di kalimatku.. kau masih sahabat terbaikku, hingga sekarang."

Dua sahabat itu akhirnya saling berbagi kata dan tawa.

**...**

"Ini sudah dua jam!" Naruto berteriak pada layar ponselnya. "Sakura-_chan_... teganya dirimu..."

Pemuda jabrik dengan hitam kilau surainya itu duduk di bangku taman. Di hadapannya beberapa anak kecil bermain bola plastik, tak jauh dari mereka, orang tua anak-anak itu menggelar tikar dan bersantai.

Naruto telah melepas _vest_-nya dan memasukkan ke tas. Kini ia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih yang sengaja ia buka kancing atasnya. Ia merentakangkan tangan di sandaran dan mendongak bosan, "Membuat pria tampan sepertiku menunggu, aku akan memarahimu nanti, lihat saja."

"Kau akan memarahi siapa, Naruto?"

Naruto di kejutkan dengan kedatangan Sakura di hadapannya. "Sa-sakura-_chan_... aku tak mendengar langkah kakimu?"

"Kau terlihat menggerutu, Naruto..."

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak, ada anak kecil yang menendang bola dan mengenaiku kepalaku, aku ingin memarahinya tapi ada orang tua mereka disana." Tunjuk Naruto ke sisi taman, melempar kesalahan.

Sekilas Sakura menoleh kebelakang lalu duduk di samping Naruto.

Naruto mengamati Sakura dengan mata teliti. Ini pertama kali Naruto melihat Sakura di poles kosmetik. Dengan bibir basah entah di beri apa, bulu mata nan lentik serta pipi yang terlihat empuk untuk di kunyah. Mahkota elok milik Sakura yang terurai panjang di beri sedikit pluntiran-pluntiran di bagian ujung, entah apa nama pluntiran rambut itu. Wangi khas aroma plum putih juga menguar dari tubuh Sakura.

Dia menghabiskan waktu dua jam hanya untuk berdandan? _Pikir Naruto._

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Naruto." Sakura menampilkan senyum tulus.

"Aku baru saja sampai, _no problemo_." Namun mata Naruto terpaku pada bibir Sakura, lalu menjelajah ke leher jenjangnya. Naruto meneguk ludah lalu menurunkan arah ke dada Sakura. Naruto menjilati bibirnya sendiri.

Sakura terheran-heran dengan mimik Naruto, ia menunduk menuju arah yang sama dengan Naruto. Perempatan urat muncul di pelipisnya, "Apa yang kau lihat, Naruto _no hentai_?!"

"Hah?" Naruto tersentak kaget, "Pin itu..." tunjuknya pada pin bunga sakura di bahu kiri bagian bawah Sakura, "Kau terlihat malah akan mengahadiri acara formal Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura merengut, sudah dua orang mengatakan hal yang sama. Ia melepaskan pin bunga sakura dan memasukkannnya ke dalam tas jinjing merek ternama, punya Ino pastinya.

"Ya.. ya.. aku tak punya selera fashion yang bagus..." Sakura mengolok dirinya sendiri.

"Kau benar, Sakura-_chan_." Kekeh Naruto.

Sakura tiba-tiba tertunduk sedih. "Karena aku tak punya orang yang mengajariku menjadi perempuan feminim."

Hilang tawa Naruto.

Menyesal ia membuat bunga cantik di sampingnya menjadi layu.

"Sejak kematian ibuku, ayah menjadi gila kerja. Mungkin itu adalah cara mengobati kesedihannya, tapi tanpa sadar ayah telah menambah dalam lukaku, aku seperti anak yatim piatu saja. Ayah bahkan sudah dua minggu tidak pulang dan menghabiskan waktunya di kantor."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, meletakkan lebar telapak tangannya di punggung Sakura.

"Aku baru tahu, kalau kau tak punya ibu." Dusta Naruto, "Jadi, itukah kabar buruk yang membuatmu saat itu tak jadi berangkat ke bandara untuk menuju Olimpiade London?"

"Ibuku adalah pengacara, dia dibunuh oleh kliennya sendiri yang belakangan di ketahui sebagai hero." Sakura menatap sendu ke bawah.

Naruto terdiam menatap sendu yang membingkai wajah Sakura.

"Kau membencinya?" Naruto melempar pandang ke arah lain, ke anak-anak yang bermain bola tak jauh di hadapannya. "Kau membenci hero?"

Sakura meremas jemarinya sendiri, "Jika aku bertanya hal itu padamu, apa jawabmu, Naruto? Apakah kau tidak akan membenci pembunuh orangtuamu?"

Naruto kembali tak bersuara.

"Jika ibumu dibunuh, apakah kau tidak akan membenci pembunuhnya?"

Naruto sejenak menatap iringan awan di atas sana. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kau tidak tahu, Naruto.. karena kau tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana sakitnya kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi.. kau tidak tahu..." Nada suara Sakura makin bergetar.

"Sakura-_chan_..."

Namun sang bidadari musim semi tak menggubris panggilan Naruto.

"Sakura-_chan_, tatap aku..."

Sakura mengangkat kepala dan menoleh pada Naruto.

Naruto tiba-tiba meletakkan telunjuknya tepat di bawah garis mata Sakura, menahan agar tetesan bening dari emerald yang tergenang basah siap jatuh itu tak merusak kosmetik yang telah menghabiskan dua jam penantian Naruto.

Sakura terkejut dengan tindakan naruto, ia memegang kedua tangan Naruto yang singgah di wajahnya.

"Kita kan mau pergi kencan, bukan untuk berbagi kisah sedih. Iyakan? Hehehe..."

Sakura tersenyum saat melihat cengiran lebar di pampang di wajah konyol Naruto.

"Jadi, seberat apapun lara yang kau pikul, bisakah untuk hari ini saja, aku mohon... tertawalah bersamaku..."

Sakura menelusuri keteduhan safir dengan emeraldnya, "_Baka_... ini bukan kencan."

"Eeeh?"

Sakura beranjak berdiri, memantapkan hati. "Ayo, Naruto."

"Sakura-_chan_, ini kencan kan?!"

"Bukan!"

"Sakura-_chan_..."

"Kubilang bukan!"

**...**

"Ramai sekali..." Naruto dan Sakura menatap semua wahana bermain. "Ini kan hari minggu, pantas saja ramai..." Sakura menunjuk kemeja putih Naruto.

"Jangan mengungkit itu lagi, dong..." Naruto memasang muka masam.

"Ayo kita ke sana!" tunjuk Naruto ke komedi putar.

"Nanti saja, kita akan naik itu sebagai permainan yang terakhir..." enggan gadis merah muda.

Naruto menggaruk kepala, "Kenapa begitu?"

"Kita bisa sekalian istirahat di dalam iyakan? setelah kecapaian mencoba semua wahana... lagipula..." Sakura menengadah menatap komedi putar, "Bukankah ketika di puncak sana, sangat romantis?"

Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Sakura, "Apanya yang romantis.. itu hanya komedi putar." Ujarnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"_Baka_..."Sakura menyipitkan mata merespon tanggapan Naruto, "Ketika di atas sana... bahkan bumi dan langit pun bisa bersatu."

Naruto memasang wajah malas, "Aku tak mengerti kata kiasan semacam itu..."

"Sudahlah, ayo..."

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan, sesekali saling melirik.

Khas anak muda di mabuk kasmaran, dimana hormon berbicara dan otak berpindah ke dengkul untuk sesaat.

Sakura berhenti ketika mereka menemui _stand milkshake_. Dengan riang, Sakura segera memesan susu rasa stawberry dan jeruk.

Sementara menunggu pesanan Sakura, Naruto memutar pandangan ke sekeliling.

"Apa yang mereka kerjakan?" Mata Naruto menajam melihat dua orang yang terlihat berhati-hati menjauh dan menghilang di bayangan sebuah bangunan yang di gunakan sebagai pertunjukan sirkus.

"Naruto, ini..." Sakura menyodorkan _milkshake_ rasa jeruk pada Naruto.

"Sakura-_chan_... tunggulah disini..." Naruto berlari menuju tempat ke dua orang aneh tersebut.

"Naruto, kau mau kemana?!" teriak Sakura.

Naruto terus berlari dan berbaur dengan kerumunan. Ia mencuri langkah ke samping dan menghilang dari balik bangunan.

"_Dua orang tadi... mengenakan pakaian serba hitam serta topi, satu bertumbuh gempal dan memakai kacamata, satunya tinggi dengan rambut panjang, aku yakin pria tinggi itu merokok."_ Naruto menganalisa, _"Entah kenapa aku merasakan firasat buruk..."_

Naruto telah tiba di balik bangunan sirkus, tak ada siapa-siapa disini, hanya tanah kosong dengan beberapa tumpukan sampah disana-sini.

"_Apakah mereka akan transaksi narkoba? Tidak, apakah mereka akan melakukan kejahatan? Siapa mereka? kenapa firasatku buruk sekali?"_

Naruto tak mendapati apapun disana. "Sepertinya mereka menghilang..." gumamnya seraya berbalik. "Mungkin firasatku berlebihan..."

Klek.

Dingin besi moncong pistol mencium mesra kening Naruto.

"_Di-dia?!"_

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, anak nakal?" pria tinggi dengan rokok terselip di bibir itu menatap horor pada Naruto.

"A-aku, tersesat." Naruto berusaha berkelit.

_"Gawat! dia memiliki senjata api!"_

Bugh!

Naruto tersungkur, saat dari belakang, rekan pria tinggi itu memukul tengkuknya dengan balok kayu. Si pria tinggi jongkok di sampingnya dan menjambak kasar surai hitam Naruto. "Siapa kau? Polisi? FBI?"

Rekan pria itu memeriksa seluruh saku Naruto.

"Kakak, sepertinya anak ini hanya pelajar.. aku menemukan kartu pelajar di dompetnya."

"Argh!" Naruto meringis kesakitan saat pria yang di panggil kakak itu semakin kuat menarik rambutnya.

"Ayo kita coba pada anak ini."

"Ta-tapi kita belum pernah mencobanya pada manusia kak..."

"Kita akan mencobanya sekarang, selagi ada tikus yang bisa menjadi bahan percobaan kita..." seringai pria tinggi itu sambil memasukan satu butir obat pada mulut Naruto.

"_Apa ini? Pil koplo? Pil KB? Vmax untuk kejantanan?"_ Naruto terkejut namun tak berdaya karena satu kaki pria gempal itu menahan punggungnya_. "Panas! Tubuhku panas sekali! Kepalaku pusing.. pusing kepalaku..."_

"Sepertinya obat ini bekerja kak..."

"Ayo pergi..."

Hanya itu percakapan yang mampu Naruto dengar sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

Dan saat terbangun, Naruto menganga melihat perubahan tubuhnya. "Tu-tubuhku mengecil?!"

"Naruto..."

Naruto mendengar dari kejauhan ada suara yang memanggilnya.

"Ga-gawat... kalau Sakura tahu aku begini... bisa _berabe_." Naruto hendak bangkit namun baju yang ia kenakan sebelumnya jadi kebesaran.

"Naruto...?"

Naruto kembali terkejut karena Sakura sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Ano... anak kecil.. kenapa kau disini? Mana orangtuamu?"

"Eh.. kakak, orang yang kakak cari lari kesana." Tunjuk Naruto jauh.

Sakura mencubit dagu melihat penampilan Naruto kecil.

"Kau... kenapa mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal ya...?"

"Ma-mana mungkin." Kilah Naruto dengan keringat membanjiri wajahnya.

"Kau Naruto?"

"Bukan... aku..." Naruto berpikir keras menemukan alasan dusta, "Aku..."

"Kau Naruto?" Sakura jongkok dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahmu.

"A-aku..." Naruto di kecam panik, "Aku Cona-"

"Kau Naruto?" Sanggah Sakura memotong kalimat Naruto.

"Naruto?"

"Naruto?"

**.**

"Naruto?" suara Sakura meninggi satu oktaf.

Naruto tersadar ia masih di depan _stand milkshake_ dengan Sakura yang menyodorkan minuman padanya. Ia masih berada di tengah keramaian dengan tubuh normal.

"Kau melamun, Naruto?"

"Ah.. maaf..." Naruto tertawa canggung dan meraih minuman dari Sakura.

"Kau melamun apa sih?" Sakura mengikuti tujuan mata Naruto.

Terlihat dua orang dari balik sisi luar bangunan sirkus keluar dengan membetulkan resleting celana.

"Aisshh... mereka jorok sekali, kan ada toilet umum disini..." Sakura menatap nista perilaku dua orang berpakaian serba hitam tersebut.

"Dasar.." Naruto menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

Mereka berdua kembali berjalan beriringan, dengan sengaja kadang saling menabrakkan lengan saat berada di keramaian. Sakura sepertinya tertarik dengan kerumunan di salah satu los panjang, dimana beberapa _minigame_ di adakan.

Beberapa orang sedang berusaha menjaring ikan dengan jala kecil, ada tebak dadu, ada pula lempar gelang ke botol, tapi Sakura lebih berminat pada permainan di sebelahnya.

"Naruto, mau bertanding?"

"Bertanding apa?"

"Ayo.." Sakura menarik tangan Naruto sampai ke salah satu _stand_ permainan. Sakura mengambil dompet di dalam tas jinjingnya. Wajah Naruto terlihat tak rela saat Sakura melepaskan pegangan tangan mereka saat Sakura mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar permainan.

"Ini..." Sakura menyerahkan lima panah dart pada naruto sementara ia juga menunjukan lima drat di tangannya. "Kita lihat siapa yang bisa mencapai target dengan tepat."

"Oke... siapa takut." Naruto berseru senang.

Salah seorang panitia acara mengambil mic besar dan berseru lantang, "Baiklah suadara-saudari kawula muda yang berdiri disana.." ujarnya sambil berdiri di dekat papan dart., "Kamu..." tunjuk ke seseorang, "Iya kamuuu..."

"Oi paman, cepatlah menyingkir dari sana, hidungmu bisa bertambah lubangnya kenapa panah dratku." Teriak Naruto.

"Opps... tunggu dulu, anak muda..." paman itu terkekeh, "Peraturan pertama, tetaplah jaga jarak kalian tiga meter dari papan drat, peraturan kedua, untuk memenangkan hadiah, kalian harus menancapkan di angka yang sama sebanyak tiga panah drat! Untuk hadiahnya, lihat ke pajangan sini..."

Dua papan drat berbentuk lingkaran yang saling melingkari. Lingkaran terkecil bernomor 1 terletak paling tengah, berurut nomor terbesar ke lingkaran terluar. Papan drat juga akan di putar, sehingga jika lemparan panah drat tidak kuat maka panah tidak akan menancap sempurna.

"Mulai!"

Naruto sengaja tidak menembak agar bisa melihat cara menembak Sakura terlebih dahulu.

Sakura memasang wajah serius dan menatap nomor satu yang berhadiah _smartphone_ terbaru dengan prosesor intelijen bermerek AUSUS. Matanya menajam dengan satu tangan yang memengang anak panah sejajar telinga.

Trak.

Lemparan pertama Sakura menjangkau sisi terluar lingkaran bernomor sepuluh namun tak menancap. Naruto terkikik geli. "Kau harus memberikan tenaga pada saat melempar Sakura-_chan_..."

"Baiklah... aku akan serius kali ini."

"Tinggal empat kesempatan loh..." ejek Naruto.

Sakura bersiap kembali melempar dan fokus pada nomor satu.

Trak!

Dan lemparan kedua Sakura juga terpantul karena perputaran papan drat.

"Sakura-_chan_... kau harus memberi tenaga pada lemparanmu.. te-na-ga." Ejek naruto melihat muka masam Sakura.

"Cerewet!" Sakura meremas buku jarinya hingga terdengar bunyi persendian yang berderak.

Sakura melempar panak ketiga.

Dan yang terjadi sesudahnya,

Geraham bawah Naruto lepas dari posisinya.

"Sa-sakura-_chan_... k-kau..." Jari telunjuk Naruto menggigil menunjuk papan drat Sakura.

"Uwee?" Sakura pucat pasi melihat panah dratnya menembus papan dan membuat nomor lima berlubang.

Panitia acara melongo menatap lubang pada papan drat.

"_Go-gomen_... " Sakura menunduk malu pada panitia acara.

"Oi paman.. bisakah aku memberikan satu anak panahku padanya?" tanya Naruto.

"Oh anak muda yang jentelmen, kau akan kehilangan satu kesempatan nantinya..." teriak panitia super heboh itu melalui pengeras suara.

Naruto memberikan satu anak panahnya pada Sakura.

"Kau yakin, Naruto?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum.

Sakura kembali siap melempar, namun tertahan oleh bisikan Naruto.

"Sakura-_chan_... kali ini bidik kepala paman mulut besar itu.. pastikan kepalanya berlubang seperti papan drat itu..."

Bugh!

Satu tinju Sakura melahirkan benjolan di pucuk kepala Naruto.

"Diamlah, aku sedang konsentrasi." Sakura beralih pada papan drat Naruto yang masih utuh karena papan drat Sakura tak bisa lagi di pakai.

"Ini sakit tahu..." keluhnya mengelus kepala sambil menatap Sakura yang sudah melempar panah.

Dan entah kenapa, mereka berdua sudah di kerubungi banyak orang yang memberi semanagat.

"Ayo... paskan pada sasaran." Teriak satu dari orang-orang tersebut.

"Ayo.. ayo..." Yel-yel tiba-tiba tercipta dalam koor yang senada.

"Ayo kaka, cemungut!" anak alay yang menyeruak di kerumunan juga ikut memberikan cemungut, eh semangat!

Merasa menjadi pusat perhatian, Sakura kembali terbakar. "Baiklah!" matanya menajam dan kembali memasang posisi siap lempar pada papan drat yang berputar kencang.

Lemparan kali ini sudah ia perkirakan tenaga dan posisinya.

"Nomor satu!"

Sorak sorai kemenangan terdengar di _stand_ tersebut. Panitia acara kembali memutar papan drat.

"Nomor satu!"

Panah Sakura berhasil menancap di tengah lingkaran.

Maka makin gegap gempita lah para penonton dadakan tersebut. Wajah Sakura makin sumringah.

"Baiklah..." Sakura berkata serius, "_Last Hope_!"

Dan lemparan penuh harap terakhir dari Sakura melesat.

Trak!

"Nomor dua!" teriak panitia _gaje_. "Nona cantik bak bunga Sakura disana tak mendapatkan hadiah karena tidak menancapkan tiga anak panah di nomor yang sama!"

Terdengar helaan nafas kecewa dari Sakura.

Dan supporter di belakang bersorak kompak, "Huuuu..."

"Apaan sih..." Sakura balas mengejek kerumunan di belakangnya.

Naruto sekilas melirik ke pajangan hadiah dan mengacuhkan para penonton dadakan yang mencoba rusuh.

"Oke anak muda dengan kemeja putih! Kau siap menembak?" teriak panitia kembali dan membuat situasi para penonton tak tahu diri hening.

"Naruto, bidik nomor satu! Hadiahnya ponsel mahal!" bisik Sakura.

Naruto mengangkat tangan ke sisi kepala sejajar telinga.

Sakura terkejut akan perubahan mimik Naruto_. "A-apa ini? Aku tak pernah melihat Naruto berwajah serius seperti ini."_

Trak!

"Nomor lima!"

Trak!

"Nomor lima!"

Trak!

"Nomor lima! Saudara-saudari sekalian yang tidak saya cintai, anak muda dengan kemeja putih disana mendapatkan hadiah nomor urut lima!"

Maka sorak sorai kemenangan yang seharusnya milik Sakura berpaling pada Naruto. Tak butuh waktu lebih dari dua detik bagi Naruto mempresisikan tembakan anak panahnya.

"Oi paman..." potong Naruto, "Aku masih punya satu panah lagi..."

"Tapi kau kan tidak dapat hadiah apa-apa dengan satu panah?" Sakura heran dan menatap Naruto.

"Diamlah, aku sedang konsentrasi."

"_Si-sial! dia membalikkan kata-kataku tadi!"_ umpat Sakura.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu anak muda..."

Papan drat kembali berputar kencang.

Satu peluh secara dramatis menetes di pelipis Naruto yang tengah membidik.

Trak!

Semuanya terdiam menunggu papan drat berhenti berputar.

Papan drat itu berderik pelan, semua orang kebingungan, termasuk Sakura.

"Kemana panahmu menancap?" tanya Sakura.

"Eh?!" panitia acara terkejut menunjuk angka satu, lingkaran terkecil yang terletak tepat di tengah. Panah Naruto menancap di nomor satu, di apit oleh dua panah Sakura sebelumnya.

"Aku dapat dua hadiahkan?" Tanya Naruto, "Karena anak panah di lempar di papan yang sama dengan peserta sebelumnya... kau juga bilang kalau kami sepasang muda-mudi, berarti kami di hitung satu orang."

Panitia acara menatap dua anak panah Sakura yang menancap di angka satu bersama satu panah dari Naruto. Tiga anak panah Naruto yang sebelumnya juga masih tertancap damai di nomor lima.

"Anak muda! Kau dapat _jackpot_!"

Maka Sakura ikut berbaur dengan lonjakan kegembiaraan para suporter dadakan.

"Naruto, kau hebat!" puji Sakura.

"Hehehe..." Naruto hanya nyengir lebar dan menerima hadiah dari panitia acara.

Sakura ikut senang tatkala Naruto memeluk boneka beruang besar berwarna _pink_ sebagai hadiah nomor lima dan juga menerima kotak kecil berisi _smartphone_ terbaru.

Sakura bertepuk tangan kecil, lalu terdiam saat Naruto dengan seenaknya memindahkan boneka beaar itu ke pelukannya.

"Ini untukmu..." Ujar Naruto, "Dan ini juga untukmu." Naruto juga menyerahkan kotak kecil berisi _smartphone_.

"Naruto..." Sakura terdiam dengan rona merah yang perlahan membungkus pipinya. "Kau melakukan semua demi aku?"

Kalimat terakhir Sakura hanya mampu di dengar angin.

Naruto sok _jaim_, meletakkan kedua jemari yang bertaut di belakang kepala dan berlalu pergi membelakangi Sakura.

Sakura menatap punggung Naruto dengan degupan jantung lebih cepat dari batas normal.

Sementara Naruto, juga sedang berusaha mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang memasuki mode turbo.

Picisan sekali, kan...

Dasar remaja.

**...**

"Kau yakin mau masuk kesini?" tunjuk Naruto ke bangunan di depannya.

Rumah Hantu.

"Jangan bilang kau takut, Naruto?" Sakura mengibaskan dua tiket ke depan wajahnya.

"Aku? Takut? _Are you kidding_?" Sanggah Naruto.

"_Kau tidak tahu Sakura –chan.. aku adalah hero yang di juluki Killer Hunter, mana mungkin kami, makhluk dengan kekuatan spesial pada DNA takut pada makhluk mitos yang tidak ada."_

"Kalau begitu, ayo..." Sakura berjalan mendahului Naruto sambil memeluk boneka besar pemberian Naruto.

"Jangan membuatku repot kalau kau pingsan ya, Sakura-_chan_!" teriak Naruto.

"Tidak akan!"

Naruto berlari mendahului Sakura dan menawarkan lengannya untuk di pagut, "Aku sudah pernah bilang kan kalau prinsipku dengan Sasuke berbeda, Sasuke selalu _ladies first_ dan aku _ladies safe_!"

"Dasar..." Sakura menyerahkan karcis pada seorang penjaga, lalu ia kembali menerima dua robekan karcis sebagai tanda masuk.

**.**

Saat di dalam, ruangan pertama yang mereka temui hanyalah jalan lurus menuju satu ruangan. Naruto dan Sakura melangkahkan kaki berhati-hati pada lantai yang di kotori oleh jerami, entah untuk apa tujuannya jerami ada disana. Auman anjing terdengar jauh menyanyat telinga.

Ruangan ini gelap gulita, dan Naruto memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan memegang erat tangan Sakura. "Sakura-_chan_, jangan lepaskan tanganku dan jangan coba-coba lari ke sembarang arah."

"Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto merasa aneh karena Sakura tak kunjung menjawab.

Ia menolehkan kepala ke belakang, "Ada apa?" tanya pada Sakura yang terpaku pada salah satu lorong.

Naruto ikut menuju titik pandang yang sama.

Lalu menelan ludah.

Ada beberapa titik api terbang di kegelapan.

Dan suara aneh sayup-sayup sampai terdengar.

"Ayo kabur Sakura-_chan_!" teriak Naruto.

Sakura merasa terkejut karena tangannya tadi yang di genggam erat oleh Naruto terasa ringan, ia menoleh ke samping dan tak mendapati keberadaan Naruto lagi.

"Naruto? _Baka_... dia bilang jangan coba-coba lari, tapi dia malah lari meninggalkanku." Sakura meraih ponselnya dan menerangi bagian depan.

Terlihat seorang mengenakan pakaian tertutup serba hitam sedang membakar tali plastik yang tergantung, juga berwarna hitam, itulah alasan kenapa ruangan ini sengaja gelap agar tali plastik terbakar itu terlihat sebagai api yang melayang.

Orang tersebut hanya cengegesan karena triknya mudah di ketahui oleh Sakura.

Gadis merah muda itu merengut kesal sambil mencubit gemas pipi boneka besarnya, "Naruto _no baka_! Pengecut!"

**.**

"Haah... haah..." Naruto ngos-ngosan sambil berdiri bertumpu lutut.

"Sakura-_chan_, apa itu tadi? Api melayang?"

Naruto menyeka keringat di kening dengan satu tangannya yang tak memegang tangan Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_.. kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau ketakutan sekali?" Naruto melirik ke belakang. "Kenapa tanganmu kayak kain kusut?"

"Aku bukan takut, tapi capek kau ajak lari, anak muda." Sebuah suara parau menjawab dan pastinya bukan suara Sakura. "Ini bukan kain kusut, tapi kulit keriput."

Naruto cengo melihat tangannya menggenggam jemari _lepek _nenek bangka yang kini mengacungkan gayung padanya.

"Hi anak muda, aku nenek gayung."

Naruto menahan lututnya yang menggigil, "Ha-ai, a-aku Squidward." Dan tanpa permisi naruto meraih gayung tersebut dan memukulkannya ke kepala si nenek.

Naruto lari tunggang langang mendengar jerit kesakitan si nenek yang terdengar menyeramkan.

**.**

Naruto menerjang masuk ke salah satu ruangan kecil, nafasnya putus-putus dengan tubuh bermandikan keringat. Dia mendekati salah satu meja dan duduk di kursi berdebu. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, bukan karena kasmaran, tapi karena ketakutan.

"Kau makan bersama kami?"

Naruto di kejutkan oleh suara lembut, ia menoleh.

Meja makan panjang dengan lilin-lilin sebagai penerang di pajang di tengah meja. Sepasang suami istri terlihat tersenyum kepadanya, juga dengan dua anak kecil yang duduk di samping Naruto.

"Untunglah.. kali ini manusia..." tapi Naruto menatap tajam keanehan pada semua postur tubuh mereka.

Ada yang tidak punya tangan kanan dan ada yang tak punya kaki.

Naruto mengalihkan pandang ke meja makan, dimana terhidang anggota tubuh mereka disana.

Naruto berdiri dan menunduk hormat, "Terima kasih atas jamuannya." Lalu ia berbalik tenang.

Ia mengangkat satu kaki dengan gerak _slowmotion_, di langkah kedua, Naruto langsung tancap gas secepat pembalap F1.

**.**

Naruto menyandarkan lengannya ke dinding, menahan agar tubuhnya tak merosot. Ia sudah letih karena olahraga jantung macam _ginian_. Obor yang berjauhan memaksa pupil mata naruto membesar agar terbiasa dengan minimnya pencahayaan.

"Kenapa banyak sekali cabang lorongnya..."

Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkah namun ia tersandung sesuatu. Ia meringis mengelus lutut dan melihat benda apa yang ia tabrak.

Lagi, jantung Naruto hendak melompat keluar dari rongga paru-parunya.

Suster ngesot menyeringai kepadanya dengan garis mulut melebar hingga ke telinga. Satu tangan suster ngesot meraih pergelangan kaki Naruto.

"Hihihi..."

Berdisko ria lah semua bulu-bulu Naruto, dengan reflek Naruto menendang sekuat tenaga wajah suster ngesot dengan kakinya yang tak tertahan oleh setan berpakaian perawat tersebut.

Naruto dan suster ngesot sama-sama menjerit.

Tapi jeritan yang berbeda makna.

Si jabrik hitam di buat pontang panting lagi jadinya.

**.**

Naruto asal tancap gas dan memasuki sembarang lorong. Ia menghirup oksigen secara brutal dan kini ia yakin bisa memeras bajunya yang benar-benar basah oleh peluh. Ia meraba selangkangannya, bahkan burungnya pun ikut menciut gegara ketakutan yang teramat sangat.

"Tempat sialan apalagi ini?" Naruto berusaha melihat dalam kegelapan. "Cuma ruang kosong." Ia pun menuju ujung ruangan tersebut untuk membuka pintu yang sangat ia harapkan adalah pintu keluar.

Kali ini, ruangan yang di dapati Naruto memiliki cahaya seadanya dari lampu bohlam yang berkedap-kedip seperti mau putus. Ruangan besar ini memiliki tiga pintu di ujung sana, maka ia hendak memilih salah satu pintu sebelum ia merasa terganggu dengan suara seperti orang melompat.

Naruto menoleh kebelakang.

Alamakjang!

Bola mata Naruto di cabut paksa melihat pocong yang melompat ke arahnya.

"Wuaaaaa! Pocoooong!"

Naruto berlari dan menerjang satu pintu. Ia ngos-ngosan dan punggungnya melorot. Naruto mencoba menstabilkan hela nafas saat ia menatap bahwa di depannya adalah kloset. Naruto rupanya memasuki toilet sempit.

Bukan, bukan itu masalahnya.

Di kloset itu ada seseorang yang lagi duduk sambil memegang kepalanya sendiri.

Bola mata Naruto melebar dua centi.

Saat menatap leher yang basah oleh darah dan di kerubungi belatung.

Bola mata Naruto melebar lima centi.

Saat menatap sepenggal kepala yang di pangku oleh hantu kepala buntung itu.

Bola mata Naruto melebar sepuluh centi.

Saat hantu tersebut menyodorkan kepala dan berkata pelan, "Tolong pasangkan kepalaku."

Naruto, Sang Pembunuh Pemburu, _The Killer Hunter_, hero yang terlahir dari pasangan yang paling di buru polisi khusus,

Kini menjerit histeris dengan tubuh mengejang.

**.**

"Sakura-_chaaaaan_! Tolong akuuuuuu!"

Sakura berlari dengan obor ditangannya. Ia menajamkan telinga mencari lokasi sumber teriakan Naruto. Sakura dengan lincah melompati suster ngesot yang sedang menyeka hidungnya yang berdarah dan menabrak si pocong hingga hantu dengan kain yang melilit seluruh tubuh itu terjungkal nista.

Sakura membuka pintu, sekilas melirik bahwa tak ada siapaun di toilet kotor itu lalu segera menarik Naruto yang tubuhnya sudah membiru dengan mulut berbusa. Sakura menyeret Naruto menjauh dari toilet tersebut. Naruto terseok-seok di kaki sakura, mencoba berdiri dengan memanjat kaki mulus Sakura.

"Naruto!" Sakura menarik kerah kemeja Naruto dan memaksanya berdiri.

"Sa-sakura-_chan_... a-ayo pulang..." Ujar Naruto gemetar dengan airmata deras mengucur, di tambah ingus meler dari satu lubang hidungnya.

"Haaah..." Sakura menghela nafas panjang, _"Padahal tadi dia terlihat sangat keren main drat demi mendapatkan hadiah yang ku inginkan."_

"Baiklah, ayo kita ke pintu keluar..." Sakura memberikan obor di tangannya pada Naruto.

Naruto menerima obor tersebut dan memberikan gestur agar Sakura berjalan duluan. Gadis merah muda menaikkan alis. Naruto berkilah, "_Ladies First_..."

"Bukankah kau selalu berprinsip _Ladies Safe_?" cibir Sakura.

Naruto mati kutu.

Dengan langkah gontai berjalan dengan Sakura di belakang punggungnya.

"Ah... di sana..." tunjuk Sakura pada pintu keluar yang tak jauh dari mereka.

Naruto buru-buru melangkahkan kaki, namun ia berdecak kesal karena ada orang yang menghadang pintu masuk.

Naruto menurunkan obor di dekat wajah, mencoba melihat jelas bahwa yang menghalangi pintu itu adalah nenek-nenek renta yang menumbuk lesung. Sakura di belakang punggung Naruto mengintip heran, "Hantunya sama sekali tak menakutkan."

Naruto mendekati nenek tersebut dengan obor yang semakin ia rendahkan agar melihat jelas wajah si nenek.

"Nek, jangan halangi-"

Naruto tak sempat menyelesakan kalimatnya saat nenek yang tadinya tak acuh dengan kedatangan mereka, menoleh pada Naruto.

Lalu leher nenek tersebut berputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat.

Naruto melotot! Obor di tangannya melayang tanpa ampun ke kepala si nenek.

Dua jeritan kembali terdengar mengguncang semesta.

Pastinya, dua jeritan beda makna.

Demi kutang yang besar sebelah! Naruto tunggang langgang tak peduli menginjak si nenek yang berguling heboh, meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang berjuang memadamkan api yang membakar semua rambut nenek naas tersebut.

**...**

Naruto diseret Sakura menjauh dari wahana Rumah Hantu. Sakura menahan malu karena menjadi tontonan umum dengan Naruto yang tak sanggup lagi berdiri. Gadis itu mencari sebuah bangku dan mendudukan Naruto disana.

Sakura berdiri berkacak pinggang di depan Naruto yang masih pucat membiru.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Naruto _no baka_!" maki Sakura.

**.**

Sementara itu, disalah satu ruangan khusus di Rumah Hantu, seorang nenek menangis tersedu-sedu karena rambutnya hangus terbakar. Seorang wanita berpakaian perawat juga harus mendapatkan perawatan karena tulang hidungnya patah.

Wanita lanjut usia di sudut ruangan tak kalah malang, kepalanya harus di plester karena luka akibat pecahan gayung. Salah seorang dari mereka yang bertugas membakar tali, hanya bisa menatap iba melihat kesialan yang menimpa teman-temannya.

Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi pemeran hantu karena insiden ini.

**.**

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah di semprot Sakura dengan ratusan rima tak berpola, tanpa jeda, menyumpahi Naruto. Setidaknya jantungnya sudah berdetak normal kembali, itu yang penting.

"_Ladies safe_, hah?! Kau kabur duluan meninggalkanku!" Sakura mencak-mencak di depan Naruto.

"Mau bagaimana lagi... namanya juga Rumah Hantu..." Naruto menjawab sekenanya.

"Mereka itu orang biasa berkostum hantu, _baka_!" Sakura duduk di samping Naruto dengan wajah garang.

Naruto bernafas lega, benar-benar lega. _"Rumah Hantu terkutuk itu... aku takkan pernah kesana lagi!"_

"Aku heran kenapa kau tidak takut dengan hantu-hantu itu..." Naruto memanyunkan bibir. "Api yang melayang... nenek gayung... suster ngesot"

"Api melayang itu cuma trik murahan, Naruto." Sakura berusaha menurunkan tensi akibat ulah Naruto. "Nenek gayung dan suster ngesot.. apa yang kau takutkan dari mereka?"

Naruto menarik masing-masing sisi bibirnya hingga melebar, "Huher hihu hehawa hehehi hihi." (Suster itu tertawa seperti ini)

Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Nenek tadi bagaimana? Apa dia kurang kerjaan menumbuk lesung didalam sana, kepalanya bisa berputar, Sakura-_chan_, BERPUTAR!"

"Itu tipuan mata, Naruto... tipuan mata.. karena itu ruangan didalam di set gelap..." Sakura lelah memberi penjelasan pada otak tumpul Naruto.

"Hantu kepala buntung itu? Bagaimana cara menipu mata jika kepalanya memang terpisah."

"Hantu kepala buntung?" Sakura memandang heran pada Naruto.

"Kau tidak lihat? Karena bertemu setan biadab itu aku menjerit minta tolong padamu..."

"Kau menjerit di toilet, Naruto..."

"Benar, disana! Dia duduk sambil memegang kepalanya."

"Tapi aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa disana..." jawab Sakura serius.

"Eh?"

"Tunggu dulu..." Sakura menagmbil robekan karcis di tas jinjingnya, "Dibelakang karcis, tidak tertera kok nama-nama hantu yang akan kita temui..."

"Mereka menuliskannya disana?"

"Ya, tapi kita tak bisa menduga hantu mana yang akan kita temui karena ada banyak pilihan pintu dan lorong." Jelas Sakura, "Disini tidak ada hantu kepala buntung."

"Mana mungkin..." Naruto memandang Sakura tak percaya, "Aku benar-benar melihatnya..."

"Kau tak percaya padaku?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Naruto cepat-cepat mengibaskan tangan. "Bukan begitu! Tapi... eh..."

Kening Naruto berkerut.

Ia sangat yakin melihat hantu kepala buntung di toilet.

"_Jika dia bukan orang yang berperan sebagai hantu... berarti hantu kepala buntung itu.."_

**Deg!**

Bola mata Naruto berputar terbalik.

"Huwaaaaaaa!"

**...**

Naruto kini di paksa Sakura mengantri karcis untuk menaiki roller coaster, tak ingin berlama-lama di antrian, Naruto merogoh kocek lebih dalam untuk membeli karcis khusus yang membuat ia bisa langsung melenggang bebas ke wahana tersebut.

Sakura yang menunggu tak jauh darisana melambai pada Naruto, membuat pemuda itu segera menghampirinya.

"Kita di urutan berapa?" sambut Sakura.

"Sekarang."

"Hah? Kita kan baru ambil karcis..."

"Penjaga karcis itu sepupu teman tetangga pamanku... hehe..." Naruto berusaha mengembalikan wibawanya dengan kebohongan.

"Naruto... kemari..."

Naruto mengikuti perintah Sakura untuk merapatkan tubuh mereka. Sakura meletakkan ponsel di depan atas dan mengabadikan momen tersebut.

Sakura tersenyum menatap hasil fotonya.

Gambar digital tersebut menampilkan Naruto yang nyengir lebar sambil mengalungkan satu lengannya ke pundak Sakura, gadis merah muda itu tersenyum bahagia sembari memeluk boneka beruang berwarna pink dalam dekapannya.

Foto yang akan menjadi kenangan tak ternilai.

Kenangan, sesuatu yang tak bisa di beli oleh umat manusia.

Juga bukan sesuatu yang bisa diraih kembali meski sekeras apapun kita berusaha.

Karena kenangan, kadang terjadi oleh hal-hal yang sederhana.

Seperti Naruto yang berdusta membeli karcis VIP agar Sakura tak terlalu lama menunggu.

Seperti Sakura yang memeluk erat boneka beruang dari Naruto, meskipun sebenarnya Sakura tak menyukai boneka apapun.

Kenangan bukanlah sesuatu yang rumit, tapi bahkan jika malaikat dan iblis bersatu sekalipun, takkan ada yang mampu meraih kenangan kita kembali.

Karena, sejenak melekat dalam asa, setelahnya kenangan akan terlupa, kecuali...

Bagi mereka yang erat menggenggam.

"Kita terlihat seperti pasangan di foto itu..." Naruto mengintip layar ponsel Sakura.

"Ayo naik... aku sudah tak sabar." Sakura mengacuhkan Naruto dan melewatinya. Pura-pura tak mendengar.

Naruto menahan tangan Sakura.

Pemuda itu menunduk dalam.

"Sakura-_chan_..."

Menghentikan langkah Sakura dengan suara sendu.

Si gadis merah muda tak berani berbalik.

Ia bisa menduga bahwa sangat besar kemungkinannya Naruto menyatakan perasaan sekarang, tapi Sakura belum siap menolak ataupun menerima Naruto.

Bukan ia tak mau.

Bukan ia tak suka pada si penakut Naruto.

Untuk kali pertama sejak kematian ibunya, Sakura tak pernah sebahagia sekarang. Ia masih ingin merasakan proses _pedekate _yang memabukkan ini sebelum akhirnya ia memlih berlabuh pada pemuda pengecut itu. Sakura ingin menjangkau Naruto lebih dalam lagi. Ingin mengetahui warna Naruto lebih banyak lagi.

"Sakura-_chan_..." Kembali Naruto berkata pelan namun penuh nada harap.

Jantung Sakura makin menggila.

"Bisakah kau rahasiakan apa yang terjadi dirumah hantu tadi?"

Sakura berbalik cepat. "Maksudmu?"

Naruto salah tingkah, menggaruk tengkuknya dan melempar pandangan ke arah lain. "Aku kan malu kalau teman-teman yang lainnya tahu kalau aku ketakutan di Rumah Hantu itu..."

"Cuma itu yang ingin kau katakan?!" Sakura menjerit marah.

"Eeh? Memang apalagi?"

"_Baka_!"

Bugh!

Naruto tersungkur dengan kepala benjol.

Hilang sudah semua imagi bertabur bunga dan kupu-kupu di benak Sakura.

Lenyaplah romansa yang di dambakan.

Semua mimpi berajut kisah kasih di sekolah bersama semut-semut merah dirusak oleh kebodohan Naruto.

Sungguh, terlalu.

**...**

Sakura dan Naruto melewati pemeriksaan karcis. Mereka melangkah ke dalam untuk menaiki kereta roller coaster namun di cegah oleh salah satu petugas wanita.

"Maaf, nona, sebelum naik roller coaster Anda harus memastikan tidak membawa barang-barang yang menganggu."

Sakura termenung, sementara Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu naik ke kereta.

"Emm... Ano... bisakah aku menitipkan ini.." Sakura menyerahkan boneka besarnya.

Petugas itu menerima dengan senyum.

"I-itu dari o-orang yang sangat penting bagiku..." Sakura malu-malu, "Tolong dijaga."

Petugas wanita itu sesaat menoleh ke kereta dan menatap Naruto, lalu kembali tersenyum tulus pada Sakura. "Saya sangat paham."

Akhirnya Sakura mengikuti jejak Naruto masuk ke kereta. Mereka berdua duduk di bangku paling depan. Kereta itu hanya di isi oleh sepuluh penumpang dengan dua bangku yang berjejer ke belakang. Sabuk pengaman berbentuk huruf U turun otomatis dan mengekang tubuh sepuluh penumpang tersebut.

Setelah petugas memastikan bahwa penumpang siap luncur, perlahan kereta bergerak pelan. Sakura melirik ke samping dan melihat posisi duduk Naruto sedikit aneh.

"Kenapa dudukmu agak maju?"

Naruto mencoba membuka sabuk pengaman namun tak berhasil. "Tas di punggungku... ini terasa mengganjal."

"Seharusnya kau menitipkan ke petugas tadi..." keluh Sakura melihat kecerobohan Naruto, "Sabuk pengaman itu otomatis, hanya bisa di buka dari ruang kontrol."

Kereta bergerak pelan di trek lurus, semua penumpang masih hening hingga kereta meluncur di trek curam. Mereka menjerit kesetanan tak terkecuali Naruto dan Sakura. Kereta kini mendaki trek spiral dimana para penumpang merasakan sensai berputar berkali-kali.

"Kyaaaaaa..."

Teriakan mereda saat mereka mendapati trek yang mendaki. Namun sesudah penurunan, trek berbentuk lingkaran sudah menunggu.

Naruto, karena duduk di bangku terdepan bersama Sakura, bisa melihat jelas betapa mengerikannya trek berputar tersebut.

"Oh.. _Holy shit_!" maki Naruto.

Teriakan kembali bergema saat kereta menuruni trek curam, kecepatan berakselerasi dan memanjat sempurna trek lingkaran tersebut dengan rel disisi luar.

Naruto merasa mual dan ingin muntah.

Namun perjalanan kereta belum usai, mereka kembali di buat menjerit kesetanan saat kereta kembali naik turun di trek berbentuk huruf W. Berkali kali di ombang ambing trek bergelombang, baik Naruto dan Sakura benar-benar merasa mual.

Kereta melaju cepat mendaki trek tinggi, seolah berhenti sesaat tepat di puncak, trek horor sudah menanti di depan mata.

Dua trek lingkaran yang saling menyambung.

Satu rel didalam dan satunya rel di luar.

Kereta meluncur cepat berputar di trek pertama yang memilki rel di luar. Wajah Naruto sudah seperti sempak basah karena kuatnya hembusan angin pada bangku terdepan. Kereta beratraksi dengan berputar sebentar dan memanjat lingkaran dengan rel di dalam.

Penetrasi pada kereta otomatis bertambah seiring adrenalin yang semakin memompa.

Kereta melaju cepat dan menikung tajam di trek yang sangat miring.

Hingga salah satu roda kereta terlepas.

Kereta itu terguncang, namun tak ada yang menyadari karena mereka sedang dibuai kesenangan.

Lagi, mereka di hadapakan oleh trek turun, lalu mendaki tinggi, lalu turun lagi dan menemui dua trek lingkaran besar dengan rel di dalam.

Di ruang kontrol, tia-tiba salah satu mesin mengeluarkan asap.

"Ada mesin yang konslet!" teriak salah satu petugas yang menyadari percikan listrik dari salah satu mesin.

Para petugas segera berkumpul.

Sementara itu, kereta sudah berada di puncak tertinggi dan tak ada yang sadar kalo kereta sedari tadi berguncang.

Trak!

Tiba-tiba sabuk pengaman mereka naik sendiri.

"Ada apa ini?" Sakura merasa heran, begitu pula para penumpang lain.

Kereta tiba-tiba kembali meluncur ke bawah, mereka semua di landa kepanikan.

"Oi! Sabuk pengamannya terbuka!" teriak Naruto.

Namun dari ketinggian seperti itu, teiakannya hanya di bawa oleh angin lalu.

Para petugas di ruang kontrol makin panik.

"Tarik tuas remnya!"

"Tidak berfungsi pak!"

Kereta melaju cepat di trek miring dan menurun tajam.

"Wuaaaaaaaa..."

"Tolooooongg..."

Jeritan kesenangan berubah menjadi kecam kematian.

"Narutoooo!" Sakura secara spontan memanggil nama Naruto.

Yang di panggil tak kalah panik. Semua penumpang berpegangan pada sisi bangku karena sabuk pengaman tak kunjung turun.

Di ruang kontrol, para petugas berjuang memperbaiki mesin kontrol yang tiba-tiba konslet.

"Pak, sabuk pengaman tak bisa diturunkan!"

"Pak, rem tak menerima kontrol dari sini!"

Supervisor wahana roller coaster berteriak kencang, "Telepon polisi dan ambulan!"

Terjadi letupan kecil di salah satu mesin, salah seorang petugas terkejut terkena sengatan listrik.

"Pak, kita kehilangan tenaga!"

"Pakai tenaga cadangan dari generator!" teriak supervisor makin panik.

Kereta cepat itu kali ini akan menaiki trek lingkaran, jerit kematian makin terdengar keras saat kereta berhasil memanjat setengah sisi lingkaran.

Tepat di puncak, kereta yang berposisi terbalik itu tiba-tiba saja berhenti.

Untuk beberapa detik.

Jeritan terhenti.

Tak percaya apa yang terjadi.

Trak!

Tiba-tiba sabuk pengaman kembali turun.

Namun satu orang tak selamat dan terjun bebas ke bawah menghantam tanah, lalu tewas.

Kereta kembali berjalan dan melanjutkan putaran yang belum usai.

Kali ini, tak hanya penumpang kereta yang berteriak, seluruh orang yang ada di taman bermain berteriak ketakutan dan mendekati wahana tersebut dari bawah.

"Naruto! Kita akan mati!" Sakura berteriak saat kereta kembali terguncang.

"_Sial! apa yang harus ku lakukan?!"_ Naruto juga di terpa kepanikan.

Kereta kehilangan keseimbangan berkali-kali akibat guncangan, lalu setengah badan kereta keluar dari rel dan memanjat trek lingaran yang kedua.

Percikan api terlihat dari badan kereta yang menggores keras rel. Kereta itu melesat kencang dan menuju puncak lingkaran.

Lalu terhenti.

Rem tiba-tiba aktif dan mengunci cakram roda pada satu sisi yang masih dalam rel.

Para petugas kontrol menganga melihat kereta yang berhenti terbalik tepat di puncak trek lingkaran.

Semua pendatang di taman bermain menjerit histeris.

"Siapapun! Tolong mereka!" para pengunjung mulai berteriak panik.

Sakura menggengam erat tangan Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya yang sudah berair, menangis ketakutan.

"_Apa?! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!" _Naruto makin kalap. _"Bagaimana cara menyelamatkan Sakura dan penumpang lainnya?!"_

Trak!

Sabuk pengaman kembali terbuka.

"Eh?"

Semua penumpang masih diberi bonus kejutan.

Sakura, Naruto dan yang lainnya bergantung terbalik memegang apapun yang mereka bisa agar tak terjatuh. Mereka menggegam kepala bangku, sabuk pengaman yang terbuka ataupun sisi kereta. Di bawah mereka, puluhan pengunjung makin histeris.

Sakura mencoba mengintip kebawah, merasa ngeri dengan ketinggian, ia kembali memejamkan mata. "Naruto... hiks... selamatkan aku..."

Naruto sendiri berpegang pada sabuk pengaman yang terbuka._ "Sial! bagaimana ini?! Apa yang harus kulakukan! Sial! sial!"_

"Kyaaa!"

Sakura kehilangan pegangan karena tangannya licin.

"Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto melepas tas di punggungya dan melemparkannya dengan satu tangan.

Sakura kini bergelantung pada tas Naruto, sementara Naruto harus menahan tali tas dan satu tangannya lagi menahan bobot dengan berpegangan pada sabuk pengaman.

"Naruto! Jangan lepaskan aku!" Sakura menjerit ketakutan.

"Bertahanlah, Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto memeras otak di antara pekikan minta tolong ke delapan penumpang lain.

Tiba-tiba kereta roller coaster miring karena tak sanggup lagi menahan bobot mereka semua. Kereta itu hanya bertumpu pada rem yang mengunci satu sisi roda.

Dan tak butuh jeda lebih lama lagi bagi kereta itu untuk terlepas dari rel.

Terjun bebas.

Bersama sembilan penumpangnya.

"Kyaaaa!"

"Wuaaaa!"

"Narutooo!"

"Sakura-_chan_!"

Para pengunjung dibawah makin berteriak gila. Tak sempat doa terucap. Dengan mata telanjang, puluhan pengunjung dipaksa melihat tragedi.

Sakura menutup mata. Menyambut kematian, setidaknya setelah tubuhnya tercerai berai di bawah, ia bisa bertemu ibunya.

Tubunya serasa ringan, seolah-olah seperti kapas yang dimainkan angin. Sakura melayang pelan dengan merentangkan kedua tangan. _"Ibu... akhirnya... aku akan bertemu denganmu..."_

Penumpang lainnya yang melayang terjun juga menutup mata.

Karena tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain menjerit.

Tidak ada jalan keluar.

Tidak ada harapan.

Hanya satu kepastian, yaitu,

Mati.

Para pengunjung dibawah yang kini berbaur dengan para petugas kepolisian dan keamanan taman bermain juga menutup mata. Mereka tak ingin menyaksikan semua kengerian itu. Tidak. Beberapa yang sempat, komat-kamit membaca doa.

Tidak ada dentuman keras dari hantaman kereta ke tanah.

Tidak ada jeritan.

Tidak ada pekikan.

Seharusnya dari ketinggian itu, kereta roller coaster menimbulkan bunyi keras saat jatuh.

Hanya satu hentakan kecil mereka dengar.

Para pengunjung perlahan membuka mata, tidak ada ceceran mayat di hadapan mereka, kecuali mayat pertama yang jatuh tadi, di depan mereka hanya ada tas khas milik anak sekolah tergeletak kotor di tanah, lalu dengan satu gerakan mereka menengadah.

Terpukau.

Lalu bersorak bahagia.

Sakura merasa heran tubuhnya tak merasakan apa-apa, meski ada benda asing yang melilit pinggangnya.

Perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya yang basah.

Lalu melebar sempurna.

Naruto!

Bocah penakut itu kini berdiri terbalik di puncak lingkaran rel. Bersedekap dan menatap Sakura.

Bibir Sakura bergetar, menatap banyaknya rantai yang keluar dari punggung Naruto.

Satu rantai Naruto melilit tubuh Sakura.

Tiga rantainya menahan kereta yang kini terjuntai di awang-awang.

Empat rantai Naruto melilit tujuh penumpang lainnya yang melayang berjauhan.

Sakura tak bisa percaya hal ini. Airmata kembali mengucur deras namun ia tak mengalihkan tatapan kepada Naruto. Sakura tak bisa menerima kenyataan ini.

"_Sakura-chan... maafkan aku... setelah ini.. cerita kita akan berbeda... aku adalah hero, makhluk yang kau benci."_ Naruto menatap Sakura dengan pandangan pilu_. "Dan kau... adalah langit yang tak mampu kugapai..."_

Perlahan, dengan kecepatan stabil, rantai Naruto memanjangkan rantainya.

Semua orang dalam lilitannya menjejak tanah dengan selamat, yang langsung di kerubungi oleh para pengunjung. Kereta roller coaster di turunkan dengan sangat hati-hati oleh Naruto.

Sakura tak menghirakukan kerumunan, ia masih mendongak ke atas, menatap sosok yang kini tak terlihat jelas karena kilau matahari.

"Naruto..." gumamnya. "Kenapa..."

Dan itu bukan tanda tanya.

Dari posisi Naruto, pemuda itu bisa melihat jelas semua keadaan di bawah, termasuk Sakura yang masih menatapnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Bukan inginnya seperti ini, tapi tak ada jalan lain untuk menyelamatkan Sakura.

Rantai telah kembali masuk ke dalam punggungnya.

"Sakura-_chan_... maafkan aku... maafkan aku..." gumam Naruto dengan mata yang mulai berair.

Namun tak disangka, salah seorang pengunjung bertepuk tangan, yang lainnya berteriak terima kasih.

Lalu gema tepuk tangan dan sorak bahagia terdengar membahana di taman bermain tersebut.

Naruto melompat berputar dan berdiri tepat di puncak rel berbentuk lingkaran tersebut, sejenak melihat kebawah. Hanya satu direksinya, hanya kepada sang gadis musim semi yang masih belum terjaga dari keterkejutannya.

Naruto merasa sesak.

Tak pernah ia sesedih ini.

Tak pernah sejak Orochimaru menceritakan kematian orangtuanya.

"_Selamat tinggal, Sakura-chan." _

Naruto berlari di rel, mengeluarkan dua rantai yang menembak ke bangunan terdekat untuk menarik tubuhnya lalu menjauh dan menghilang dalam bayang-bayang bangunan yang rapat.

Sakura tertunduk lesu, ia menatap nanar tas sekolah yang tergeletak di hadapannya. Ia meraih tas tersebut, membuka resletingnya dan melihat _vest_ Konohagakuen dengan _tagname_ Uzumaki Naruto. Sakura mengeluarkan _vest_ tersebut dan melihat ada jaket berhodie dan topeng porselen bercorak rubah.

Lutut Sakura menghujam tanah. Ia kehilangan tenaga.

Bulir nestapa meluncur dari permata sendunya, bibirnya bergetar dengan menyebutkan satu nama.

"Naruto..."

**...**

Orochimaru sedang berada di ruang kerjanya saat pintunya di gebrak kasar oleh Anko. Wanita muda itu segera memperlihatkan video kepada sang kapten.

"Apa ini?" Orochimaru tak tertarik.

"lihat dulu, kapten!" Anko menekan tombol sentuh _play_.

"Ini..." Orochimaru melihat seksama rekaman video di yutup tersebut.

"Benar, kapten... kejadiannya tadi siang.. video amatir ini menyebar cepat secara viral di jejaring sosial... banyak rekaman serupa dari sudut pandang berbeda, tapi semua di rekam dari bawah sehingga siapa hero tersebut tidak bisa di pastikan karena silau oleh cahaya matahari..."

"Menurutmu, siapa?" Orochimaru menatap Anko.

"Hero dengan jenis kekuatan rantai.. pasti _Killer Hunter_!" Anko menjawab semangat.

"Bawa orang-orang yang kau butuhkan ke Taman Bermain itu dan kumpulkan informasi akurat." Perintah Orochimaru.

"Anda tidak ikut?"

"Kau membantah?"

Anko memberi hormat, "Tidak, kapten! Siap laksanakan!"

Orochimaru memijit pelipisnya. _"Anak itu... jauh lebih susah di atur daripada Kushina..."_

**...**

Malam merenggut bumi dari dekapan matahari dengan cepat, giliran dewi rembulan kini mengukuhkan diri sebagai sang pelita. Keramaian kota bersama segala problemanya, menenggelamkan seorang remaja yang duduk lunglai di salah satu sudutnya.

Di sebuah halte yang rusak dan tak lagi terpakai, remaja berambut jabrik hitam itu menunduk menyembunyikan muka. Lesu lemah tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan terjuntai bebas. Mata Naruto hanya membaca debu-debu yang melekat di sepatu sekolahnya.

Tapi pikirannya, tak bisa lepas dari gadis merah muda.

Kisahnya berakhir secepat ini, tepat saat akan di mulai.

"_Jika aku bertanya hal itu padamu, apa jawabmu, Naruto? Apakah kau tidak akan membenci pembunuh orangtuamu?"_

"_Jika ibumu dibunuh, apakah kau tidak akan membenci pembunuhnya?"_

Naruto merasa semakin bersalah menambah luka pada Sakura. Tidak begini harusnya, tidak begini inginnya, namun langkah yang telah di lempar kedepan takkan mampu lagi di tarik mundur. Seperti kenangan, yang takkan bisa di raih kembali.

Ia tak menggubris lalu lalang orang.

Tak perduli apapun saat ini.

Ia hanya merasa,

Sedih.

**.**

Sakura duduk di bangku taman, bangku dimana Naruto menunggunya siang tadi. Yang berbeda adalah, posisi Naruto tadi kini di tempati oleh boneka beruang besar. Di satu tangan Sakura memegang topeng rubah milik Naruto. Sakura menunduk menatap layar ponselnya, menatap foto _selfie_-nya bersama Naruto.

Taman Bermain ditutup dan di beri garis polisi. Didalamnya hanya ada petugas keamanan dan polisi khusus S.A.C. para wartawan tidak diberi akses untuk masuk kedalam.

Sakura menatap sosok berambut berantakan di layar ponselnya, mengingat apa yang di ucapkan si penakut itu sebelum menuju Taman bermain.

"_Kita kan mau pergi kencan, bukan untuk berbagi kisah sedih. Iyakan? Hehehe..."_

Layar ponsel perlahan basah oleh tetesan-tetesan bening dari pemiliknya.

"_Jadi, seberat apapun lara yang kau pikul, bisakah untuk hari ini saja, aku mohon... tertawalah bersamaku..."_

_"Aku berbeda dengan Sasuke, karena aku selalu ladies safe."_

Topeng rubah yang ada di genggaman Sakura terjatuh ke tanah, "Kau bohong... kau pembohong... Naruto..."

**...**

Naruto melangkah gontai di keramaian, tak perduli sesekali bahunya menbarak bahu orang lain. Ia berhenti di depan salah satu toko. Naruto mengangkat kepala dan menatap pantulan dirinya pada kaca dinding toko.

Lagi, setiap kali ia berhadapan dengan kaca, Orochimaru menjelma menjadi refleksi dirinya.

Naruto kembali melangkah lesu menuju rumah.

**...**

Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya, tubuhnya benar-benar seperti tanpa tulang. Bahkan untuk berjalan, Sakura harus menyeret kaki. Sesampainya di kamar, Sakura melempar boneka beruang besar pemberian Naruto ke ranjang, bersama dengan tas milik Naruto.

Sakura kembali meraih ponselnya dan menatap foto yang sama, foto yang sedari tadi ia tatap selama perjalanan pulang.

Tubuhnya menggigil, ia menjerit sekuat tenaga hingga semua otot lehernya menegang lalu melempar ponsel itu ke dinding hingga hancur berantakan.

**...**

Naruto mendapati Orochimaru sudah menunggunya diruang tamu tatkala ia sampai di kediamannya. Ia yakin kali ini ayahnya sudah tahu bahwa ia beraksi di depan publik tanpa seizin Orochimaru. Ia hanya duduk pasrah di sofa, tak berniat berkata-kata dan hanya menatap ke bawah.

Orochimaru sedari tadi sudah gatal ingin menghajar Naruto, namun mendapati putra angkatnya pulang dalam keadaan kusam, ia mencoba menahan diri. Di tatapnya seksama remaja tersebut, ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk melayangkan tinju dan tendangan untuk Naruto.

Delapan belas tahun,

Waktu yang cukup bagi Orochimaru belajar bagaimana seorang ayah bersikap, meski kadang aplikasinya di realita berbeda.

"Naruto..." panggilnya pelan.

Naruto hanya menunjukan sedikit gerakan kepala dari surainya yang bergoyang.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu, tiga hal yang wajib kau patuhi." Orochimaru bersedekap, "Jangan berteman, jangan percaya siapapun, jangan jatuh cinta... melihat dirimu sekarang... aku sangat yakin kau telah melanggar salah satu atau ketiga pantangan itu..."

Naruto menunduk makin dalam sehingga lehernya terasa sakit.

"Kau dan lingkungan sekitarmu akan bersimbah darah jika melanggarnya..." sambung Orochimaru.

Lelaki yang masih mengenakan seragam tempur S.A.C itu berdiri, "Sebelum hal itu benar-benar terjadi, putuskan semua hubungan sosial yang kau punya. Jangan berteman, jangan meletakkan kepercayaan pada siapapun, dan jangan... jatuh cinta."

Orochimaru melangkah pergi sebelum suaranya penuh kegetiran menghentikannya.

"Ayah..."

Orochimaru menatap Naruto yang seperti kehilangan roh.

"Apakah kau akan menepati janjimu, jika balas dendam ini berakhir, kita akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh, hidup bahagia... hanya berdua..."

Orochimaru menjawab pelan, "Aku tidak pernah mengingkari janjiku... kau tahu akan hal itu... aku sudah dapatkan nama ketiga dan ke empat, kau tunggu perintahku untuk bergerak."

Naruto beranjak menuju kamarnya, "Aku ingin segera pergi dari kota ini, lebih cepat lebih baik."

Orochimaru menatap punggung Naruto yang menjauh.

"_Hidup bahagia? Naruto... apakah ada kebahagian untuk orang-orang yang hidupnya dipeluk dendam seperti kita berdua?"_

**To be continued**

**Bro bro, Sist sist, bukannya mau bikin suasana nggak enah nih, ane lagi berduka nih, ane sekarang lagi manjat tower telk*msel ni, udah ada di puncak, ane lompat ye kalau situ pade nggak mau ripiu, eh kamvret jangan ketawa lu, ane lompat beneran nih?! Oke, ripiu ye, klo ente pade pada ripiu positif ane turun deh secepetnya dan ngetik chapter selanjutnya, klo ente ogah ripiu ya ane lompat nih.. eh tu apaan wajah mencibir gitu, nggak percaya? ya udah ane lompat nih? lompat nih?! huwaaaaaaa...**


	8. Chapter 8 : Love, Life, and Lie

**Njir, banyak banget yang nyumpahin gua mampus yak? Baru gua gentak mau lompat tower lu pade aminin berjamaah, malah ada yang nyuruh gua makan tikungan, eh lu kate gua pakde rossi, dan dan ada yang nunggu buku yasinan 40 hari gua lagi, ahhh semvak memang... gak authornya, gak fanfiknya, gak readersnya, somplak semua! Edan kabeh!**

**Bwuahahahahaha...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sebelum hal itu benar-benar terjadi, putuskan semua hubungan sosial yang kau punya. Jangan berteman, jangan meletakan kepercayaan pada siapapun, dan jangan... jatuh cinta."

Orochimaru melangkah pergi sebelum suara penuh kegetiran menghentikannya.

"Ayah..."

Orochimaru menatap Naruto yang seperti kehilangan roh.

"Apakah kau akan menepati janjimu, jika balas dendam ini berakhir, kita akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh, hidup bahagia... hanya berdua..."

Orochimaru menjawab pelan, "Aku tidak pernah mengingkari janjiku... kau tahu akan hal itu... aku sudah dapatkan nama ketiga dan ke empat, kau tunggu perintahku untuk bergerak."

Naruto beranjak menuju kamarnya, "Aku ingin segera pergi dari kota ini, lebih cepat lebih baik."

Orochimaru menatap punggung Naruto yang menjauh.

"_Hidup bahagia? Naruto... apakah ada kebahagian untuk orang-orang yang hidupnya dipeluk dendam seperti kita berdua?"_

* * *

**The eighth chapter**

"**Good Bye and Hello, part II"**

**Love, Life, and Lie.**

* * *

Naruto menutup pintu kamarnya, tak perduli suara derum mobil dinas S.U.V milik S.A.C yang di kendarai Orochimaru terdengar meninggalkan rumah. Ia merebahkan diri, menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Sakura-_chan_..."

Naruto duduk bersila dengan satu helaan nafas menyiksa, lalu menutup mata.

**...**

Naruto menunduk di hadapan jeruji besi raksasa. Kakinya tergenang air dan ruangan terkesan pengap. Terdengar geraman yang mampu menggetarkan jiwa semakin dekat padanya. Dua bola mata berwarna merah terlihat menyala dalam kegelapan di balik jeruji besi.

"**Apa yang kau inginkan, bayi?"**

Suara besar nan membahana terdengar dari kegelapan di hadapan Naruto.

"**Kau akhirnya setuju menyerahkan jiwamu? Maka aku akan berikan kekuatan Maha Dashyat untukmu."**

Naruto masih menunduk, namun tubuhnya tiba-tiba melayang ke tengah jeruji.

Perlahan, terdengar langkah dari kecipak air. Sosok yang amat besar menyeruak dari balik kegelapan.

"**Arrrghhhh!"**

Auman yang lebih mirip teriakan kesakitan terdengar mengoyak indera pendengar Naruto. Namun remaja itu tak tak bergeming.

"**Aku adalah perwujudan dari amarah dan luapan kebencian."**

Sosok dari bayang gelap itu terlihat jelas. Rubah dengan sembilan ekor berkibar di belakangnya. Tubuhnya sangat besar jika harus di bandingkan dengan Naruto. Pucuk hidung rubah ekor sembilan itu sama besarnya dengan Naruto yang kini melayang dan sejajar dengan pucuk hidungnya.

Hanya jeruji besi yang memisahkan.

Bahkan jika Naruto di kunyah oleh rubah raksasa tersebut, daging Naruto hanya jadi taik gigi bagi rubah ekor sembilan.

"**Serahkan jiwamu, bayi... pakailah kekuatanku... ambilah kekuatanku..."**

"Aku... sedang sedih." Naruto tetap tak menunjukkan wajah pada sang rubah.

Rubah itu terdiam, lalu menyeringai kejam.

"**Aku bukan **_**babbysitter**_**."**

Naruto mengangkat kepala, menampilkan raut penuh kepedihan.

"Ayo bertarung..."

"**Kau... adalah inang terbodoh yang pernah kusinggahi... sejak kau mengetahui keberadaanku di dalam dirimu, kau telah ratusan kali mencoba mengalahkanku, dan kau selalu gagal, bayi..." **rubah itu menggeram marah.

"Aku, tidak tahu harus apa mengatasi kesedihanku, ayo bertarung."

"**Aku tidak akan melayanimu, naif. Aku hanya akan memberikan kekuatanku jika kau menjual jiwamu pada kegelapan."**

Naruto melayang makin tinggi dan melewati celah jeruji besi.

_Rasengan_ tercipta di telapak tangan kanannya, "Kau cukup bertarung dan diam!"

Naruto meluncur turun dan siap menghantamkan _rasengan_ ke kepala rubah tersebut, namun satu ekor melecut tubuh Naruto yang membuat ia tersungkur di genangan air. Rubah itu menginjak Naruto, tapi remaja itu terlebih dahulu berguling kesamping.

Naruto berlari di salah satu besi jeruji, lalu melompat dan memberikan tinju pada hidung sang rubah.

Mundur sesaat, rubah tersebut menatap garang Naruto.

"**Dasar bayi lemah, seorang wanita membuatmu seperti ini? Itulah kelemahanmu, makhluk naif!"**

Sembilan ekornya mencuat ke depan. Ujungnya berkilau tajam dan siap menembus apapun.

Naruto berlari lalu melompat tinggi melebihi kepala sang rubah, ia kembali mempersiapkan _rasengan_ di kedua tangan. Rubah itu berkelit lalu dengan satu ekornya menghempaskan Naruto. Remaja itu sudah bersiap dari awal dengan kedua _rasengan_, ia hantamkan pada ekor rubah yang menerjang tubuhnya. Ekor lainnya milik rubah tersebut menerjang kembali remaja itu.

Membuat Naruto terlempar jauh dan punggungnya menghantam jeruji besi.

Naruto mengapung di genangan air yang bergelombang pelan, membawa tubuhnya yang tertelungkup menjauh dari jeruji besi. Remaja itu mencoba bangkit dengan erangan kecil. Tapi tempatnya berpijaknya menenggelamkan kaki remaja tersebut.

Bukan.

Gelombang air makin tinggi, menenggelamkan setengah badan Naruto.

"**Datanglah padaku untuk mengemis kekuatan, jual jiwamu pada kegelapan nan teramat dalam, jangan kemari hanya untuk menunjukkan sisi lemahmu sebagai daging hidup."**

Naruto menajam tajam rubah yang menghilang dalam kegelapan tersebut, bukan sang rubah yang ia tatap sedemikian rupa, tapi kegelapan di belakang rubah itu, Naruto merasa sedang di awasi oleh sosok lain dari jauh sana.

Naruto lalu tenggelam.

**...**

Dan tersadar dengan nafas terengah-engah di ranjangnya. Ia kembali terlentang dengan peluh yang membanjiri badan, setidaknya, ia bisa melampiaskan kesedihannya. Tidak hanya bermuram durja memikirkan kepedihan Sakura yang mengetahui dirinya adalah hero.

Naruto beranjak menuju sisi kamar, membuka jendela.

Lagi, seperti malam-malam kemarin, ia mengumpulkan saliva di tenggorokan secara paksa, lalu meludah pada bulan yang mengintip dari awan kelabu.

"Aku membencimu! Pergi sana!" Naruto membentak pada bulan.

Ia mendongak dengan mata melotot marah, "Pergi!"

Ia bergegas berbalik dan mencari buku atau apapun yang bisa ia raih di meja belajar, setengah berlari kembali ke tepi jendela, berdiri di bingkai dan menengadah pada langit.

"Pergi!" Naruto melempar buku ke arah sang rembulan.

Buku itu tak pernah sampai, tidak akan kemana-mana, hanya jatuh berdebam di tanah halaman rumah.

"Pergi sana! Aku benci melihatmu! Sana!" Naruto kembali melemparkan buku kedua.

"Jauh-jauh sana! Aku tak ingin melihatmu!" Teriakan Naruto makin menggila saat melempar pena ke langit.

"Jangan sok bersinar! Pergi!" Naruto melempar sempak.

Dan benda berbentuk segitiga itu berakhir sama seperti benda-benda yang telah di lempar sebelumnya.

Naruto terduduk letih di bingkai jendela, nafasnya satu-satu setelah berteriak.

Ia mendongak dan bergumam pelan pada bulan yang masih bersikukuh di langit, "Pergilah... kumohon..."

**.**

Sementara itu sang bidadari musim semi tertidur dengan memeluk boneka beruang besar. Dengkuran halus terdengar berirama dari kamar yang berantakan seperti kapal pecah. Setelah puas melupakan kesedihan dengan membanting semua barang di kamarnya, Sakura tertidur letih.

Dan tak ingin bermimpi.

Tentang apapun.

**...**

Pagi yang cerah.

Konohagakuen beraktifitas seperti biasa.

Haruno Sakura, berjalan pelan di koridor sendirian. Mahkota merah muda panjang nan lembut bergoyang seirama langkah kaki pemiliknya. Sesekali Sakura melirik ke belakang, lalu kembali melangkah dengan helaan nafas berat.

"Kau seperti sedang menunggu seseorang datang mengejutkanmu dengan teriakan tolol dan cengiran lebarnya." .

Sakura tersentak saat Sasuke mengejutkannya dari arah tak disangka-sangka, "Sasuke-_kun_..."

Namun Sakura merasa ada hawa penuh kebencian di sekitarnya. Para siswi disana menatapnya dengan mata merah menyala dan taring berkilau tajam.

Sakura tahu bahwa kedekatannya dengan Sasuke akan memunculkan reaksi dari _fansgirl_ yang selalu berjarak lima meter di segala penjuru mata angin dengan Sasuke sebagai porosnya.

Sakura mengepalkan tinju, "Aku senior kalian! Bedebah jahanam! Kalian mau kucincang?!" para sisiwi menjauh darisana sebelum Sakura benar-benar melakukan apa yang di ucapkan.

Sasuke menatap Sakura tanpa kedipan.

Merasa di tatapi seperti itu, Sakura merasa tak enak lalu melanjutkan langkah hingga kedepan loker. Sasuke juga ikut membuka lokernya sendiri yang berada disamping Sakura.

"Kau haid?" tanya Sasuke tanpa rasa sungkan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa..." Sakura menutup pintu loker.

"Kau terlihat letih, Sakura..."

"Sudah kubilang... aku tidak apa-apa..." Sakura menjawab tanpa semangat dan berjalan menjauhi Sasuke yang terpaku di tempatnya.

Sasuke menggeser layar ponselnya, menatap video yang sedang dalam mode _pause_, berjudul huruf kapital tentang penyelamatan hero atas insiden roller coaster.

"Apa Sakura ada hubungannya dengan kemunculan si tolol ini di Taman Bermain?"

**...**

Naruto berjalan pelan di trotoar sepi. Sekarang jam kerja ataupun jam sekolah sedang berlangsung, wajar jika jalanan terkesan lengang. Mengenakan celana jeans berwarna hitam dan kaos lengan pendek yang juga berwarna hitam.

Ia berhenti di salah satu kedai makanan, duduk di meja yang langsung berhadapan dengan tempat memasak koki.

Naruto menatap seseorang yang berstelan pekerja kantor sedang memasak. Rambutnya pirang lurus, cekatan menggoreng sesuatu sambil memainkan pancinya. Naruto menatap ke sekeliling ruangan, tak ada siapapun.

"Kemana tuan Zeff?" tanya Naruto kepada punggung pemuda yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu.

"Oh, Naruto? Kaukah itu?" tanya sosok itu tanpa berbalik. Ia lebih asyik memotong bahan sayuran daripada sekedar bertanya apa pesanan Naruto.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tuan Zeff belum datang..."

"Aku minta ramen."

"Baiklah..." ujar sosok tersebut menyulut sebatang rokok. "Kau tinggal dimana sekarang?"

Naruto tak melepaskan pandangannya dari punggung sosok koki berkaki panjang itu, bukannya memakai pakaian khas juru masak, koki tersebut malah berpakaian jas rapi.

"Aku pindah ke kota sebelah." Jawab Naruto.

Tak ada lagi percakapan.

Naruto duduk tenang tanpa ada gores jenaka di wajahnya.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu kembali kesini? Seharusnya kau disekolah karena ini hari senin, Naruto."

Naruto mengambil sumpit dan menerima mangkuk ramen.

"Kubuat mienya dari tepung berbahan jagung agar kadar nutrisi-"

"Selamat makan." Naruto memotong perkataan orang tersebut.

Sosok tersebut sedikit mendecih kesal.

"Aku sangat yakin aku adalah satu-satunya temanmu di kota ini.. kau tidak punya siapa-siapa disini, itu membuatku penasaran kenapa kau datang tidak di hari libur..." sosok tersebut mematikan kompor, lalu berdiri di hadapan Naruto, terpisahkan oleh meja panjang dimana Naruto sedang melahap ramen dengan brutal di meja tersebut.

"Tidak ada yang kulakukan... karena kau satu-satunya teman dan kuanggap kakak di kota ini, makanya aku mendatangimu..." ujar Naruto mengelap mulutnya dengan tissue dan menyodorkan mangkuk kosong pada sosok tersebut.

Dengan sigap, sosok itu langsung mencuci mangkuk tersebut dan kembali ke hadapan Naruto.

"Alis aneh, aku ingin bertanya."

Sosok tersebut mengelap tangan dengan kain lalu kembali menyulut rokok. "Apa? Cara memikat perempuan? Cara merayu janda? Cara menikung istri orang?"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan perempuan, sialan..." Naruto memasang wajah datar dalam makiannya.

Sosok kurus itu kembali kehadapan Naruto, menghembuskan asap sisa pembakaran nikotin ke arah remaja tersebut.

Naruto sejenak memejamkan mata, sekilas mengingat kepanikan yang terjadi saat roller coaster yang ia tumpangi kemarin lepas kendali. "Bagaimana caranya tenang di saat kita panik?"

Satu hembusa kuat bersamaan asap rokok meluncur dari sosok berambut pirang itu, "Kenapa kau menanyakan itu padaku? Kau mengetes kemampuan berpikirku? _Kuso_..."

Naruto mendongak karena posisinya duduk dan posisi koki berjas itu berdiri, "Tuan Zeff bilang kau bisa berpikir jernih di bawah tekanan."

"Itu semacam bakat, Naruto..." kekeh sang koki.

"Dasar alis aneh..." Naruto pura-pura bermuka masam.

"Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kujelaskan... terkadang, ada beberapa sifat yang memang harus melekat pada diri kita agar kita menjadi diri kita sendiri..." jawab sosok santai.

"Aku tidak puas dengan jawabanmu..."

"Aku juru masak, bukan juru pikir."

Naruto menenggak air dingin yang disodorkan sang koki, "Aku harus pergi."

"Kemana lagi?"

"Pulang..."

"Kau ke kota ini hanya ingin menemuiku?"

"Entahlah... tiba-tiba saja aku tergerak kemari..." jawab Naruto namun belum mengangkat pantatnya dari kursi.

"Mungkin inilah yang disebut ikatan batin, Naruto..." sosok pirang itu tertawa kecil.

"Ikatan batin, endasmu somplak..." hina Naruto, "Kau berkata macam kita ini laki bini."

"Oi _Kuso_... mulutnya benar-benar sopan..." ujar sosok tersebut sarkastik, "Jika kau kemari lagi, kapanpun itu, aku sudah tak ada disini. Aku sudah ada di dunia yang berbeda denganmu"

"Dunia yang berbeda...?" Naruto menatap lekat sosok tersebut. "Kau mau... mati?"

Kaki orang tersebut melayang melintasi meja dan menghantam wajah Naruto, membuat remaja itu terjungkal jatuh dari kursi.

"Hahaha... bagaimana... sakit?"

"Anak setan!" umpat Naruto kembali duduk sambil mengelus pipinya.

"Ramen tadi aku yang traktir, sebagai tanda perpisahan kita..." sosok tersebut terkekeh, "Tuan Zeff akan membuka restoran laut, kami akan berlayar..."

"Restoran di laut?"

"Ya.. bahkan tuan Zeff sudah mempersiapkan nama untuk tempat itu, namanya Baratie."

"Kenapa kau harus ikut? Buka saja restoran sendiri disini..."

"Kau tahu kalau aku berhutang budi pada Tuan Zeff, kan..." Lagi, sosok itu mengambil sebatang rokok dari bungkusnya dan membakar gumpalan tembakau tersebut, "Lagipula, aku ingin mewujudkan mimpiku untuk menemukan All Blue..."

"Ya.. ya..." Naruto menggaruk kepala, "Kau pernah bercerita kalau di All Blue kita bisa menemukan bahan masakan terbaik di seluruh dunia.."

"Benar, itu adalah surga bagi para koki." Ujarnya dalam sela asap rokok.

"Baiklah... terima kasih atas ramen dan tendanganmu..." Naruto bangkit dari kursinya.

"Kau juga harus menemukan mimpimu, Naruto..." ujar koki yang memiliki ujung alis spiral tersebut.

Remaja itu termenung sejenak. "Mimpiku?" gumamnya.

"Tanpa mimpi, kau takkan bisa menemukan jalan hidupmu, mimpi akan menjadi nyawa kedua kita, Naruto... kau harus memiliki tujuan hidup.. jika tidak, apa gunamu berdiri di dunia ini?"

"Mimpi..." Naruto mengulangi gumamannya.

Lalu memaksa mulutnya tertawa, "Aku belum pikirkan itu..."

"Dasar bocah gila..." ujar sosok tersebut menanggapi, "Sampai jumpa, Naruto, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi..."

Naruto _ojigi_, memberi hormat pada sosok yang lebih tua darinya itu, lalu berbalik dan melambaikan satu tangannya, "Sampai jumpa lagi, _Kuroashi_..."

"Jadi carilah apa mimpimu!" teriak Si kaki hitam, meski Naruto sudah meninggalkan kedainya.

Naruto berjalan pelan sambil merenungi perkataan koki handal tersebut, "Mimpiku... apa?"

**...**

Jam pelajaran ke empat telah usai, para siswa bangkit dari kursinya untuk beristirahat sejenak selama tiga puluh menit. Haruno Sakura masih enggan meninggalkan bangku, ia hanya termenung sambil sesekali menatap bangku kosong di sebelahnya, bangku Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke juga tetap berada di dalam kelas, ia tahu bahwa Sakura sedari pagi selalu melirik ke bangku kosong di belakangnya. Ia ingin mencari tahu apa yang membuat sosok yang di anggapnya sebagai adik itu gundah gulana.

Tanpa kata, Sasuke bangkit berdiri meninggalkan kelas.

Sakura meraih ponsel baru hadiah permainan papan drat kemarin. Sebelum berangkat sekolah ia mengambil _memory card_ di ponsel lamanya yang remuk dan memasukkannya ke ponsel barunya. Namun kali ini bukan foto saat bersama Naruto yang ia belai dengan telunjuknya, melainkan foto sang Ibunda.

**...**

Ino hanya menemani Chouji makan di salah satu meja di sudut kantin. Shikamaru masih pulas dengan alam mimpinya di samping Ino. Ino di kagetkan dengan seseorang yang menarik kursi di samping Chouji dan duduk tepat di hadapannya.

"Apa yang membuat _prince_ sekolah kemari?"

"Anggap saja aku ingin menemui _princess_ di sekolah ini..." jawab Sasuke datar.

"Lanjutkan kalimatmu, maka kau akan mati." Shikamaru yang menyembunyikan muka dalam lipatan tangan di meja menyela.

"Kau juga mengatakan hal yang sama pada Naruto tempo hari.. siapa kau? Pacarnya?" Sasuke menekankan suku kata terakhir. "Jika kau ingin bebas berkata seperti itu, kau harus memiliki hubungan resmi dengan ratu sekolah ini... lagipula akulah pemegang gelar _prince_ selama tiga tahun berturut-turut..."

"Kau benar." Ino mengangguk setuju.

"Hubungan resmi?" Shikamaru mengangkat sejenak kepalanya, "Merepotkan."

Chouji tetap asyik makan tanpa mempedulikan ketiga teman sekelasnya.

"Tentang Sakura..." sambung Sasuke menatap Ino, "Ada apa?"

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan kalau dia selalu melirik bangku Naruto..." jawab Ino.

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kemunculan si otak udang itu di Taman Bermain?"

Ino menggendikkan bahu. "Mungkin saja, karena mereka berdua kemarin kencan ke sana..."

"Kencan?" Suara Sasuke meninggi.

"Mungkin, saat itu mereka sedang naik roller coaster yang lepas kendali dari rel itu, lalu Naruto terpaksa mengeluarkan rantainya demi menyelamatkan Sakura dan penumpang lainnya..."

"Kenapa ada kata mungkin di awal kalimatmu?" Sasuke berkata tegas, "Kau bisa baca pikiran Sakura kan?"

"Lalu, kau kira aku peduli?"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan, mulut Ino kurang lebih seperti mulutnya, jadi beginikah perasaan orang jika berbincang dengannya selama ini? Ia menahan diri, kembali bertanya.

"Kau adalah sahabat Sakura, seharusnya kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada sahabatmu."

"Aku tak peduli..." jawab Ino.

Sasuke menatap tajam wajah cantik Yamanaka Ino, tidak ada canda di sana, juga tak tersirat cibiran, wanita yang di juluki sebagai ratu sekolah ini benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya.

"Kau kira jika aku bisa membaca pikiran semua orang, aku mengerti permasalahan mereka lalu ikut campur? Aku hanya punya waktu dua puluh empat jam dalam sehari, lebih baik kugunakan untuk memikirkan diriku sendiri." Tukas Ino.

Sasuke mengadu gerahamnya sendiri. Berbicara dengan Ino seolah-olah sama saja berbicara dengan sosoknya sendiri.

"Memikirkan diri sendiri, hah..." cibir Sasuke.

"Bukankah kau juga seperti itu, apa kau paham bagaimana sakitnya Sakura saat kau menjaga jarak darinya..." balas Ino santai.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri.

"Sebaiknya kau tak usah bersikap sok bijaksana dengan ikut campur masalah Sakura..." Ino kembali berujar sebelum Sasuke membalikkan badan, "Jika kau memberinya empati, Sakura takkan pernah kuat untuk menghadapi masalahnya sendiri, mau sampai kapan dia dimanja oleh pertolongan orang-orang yang perduli padanya. Dia punya masalah dengan Naruto, maka mereka berdualah yang akan menyelesaikan."

Sasuke berbalik pergi tanpa menyahut. Lama-lama berbicara dengan Ino, ia akan terkena serangan darah tinggi.

Satu satunya makhluk hidup yang tak terpengaruh dengan konfrontasi tersebut hanyalah Chouji yang benar-benar menikmati makanannya.

**...**

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela bus dan melihat pemandangan di luar. Pikirannya melayang pada percakapan terakhir tadi dengan sang koki.

"_Mimpiku... apakah setelah semua balas dendam ini usai, aku bisa menemukan mimpiku? Atau apakah hidup bahagia bersama ayah di tempat yang tak lagi terjangkau dari sini bisa disebut mimpi?"_

Naruto menghentakkan pelan kepalanya pada kaca jendela bus, _"Sakura-chan... apakah kau mimpiku?"_

Hela nafas berat terhembus dari mulutnya.

"_Mimpi... aku tak punya itu... itu tak penting saat ini... aku harus kembali fokus pada balas dendam ini dan mengakhirinya dengan cepat..."_

**...**

"Ada apa memanggilku kemari?" Tanya Sasuke pada sosok bermahkota merah muda di atap sekolah, "Jam pelajaran kelima akan dimulai..."

Sakura hanya diam sambil berdiri menatap halaman sekolah.

"Kau ini ketua kelas..." sambung Sasuke yang kini telah berdiri di samping Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_..." ujar Sakura lemah, "Ada yang ingin kupastikan..."

Sasuke mengamati Sakura yang tampak letih, "Ini ada hubungannya dengan bocah tolol itu?"

Sakura tak membalas kata sementara Sasuke juga melempar pandang ke arah lain.

"Aku tak menyangka hubunganmu dengan si tolol itu sudah bertemu di kata kencan." Sasuke mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dan menyulutnya.

Sakura akhirnya menoleh pada Sasuke yang kini mengepulkan asap nikotin dari mulutnya.

"Jangan bertanya kenapa aku merokok..." tukas Sasuke tenang, "Takkan ada guru yang melihat kita disini..."

Sakura menyodorkan ponselnya pada Sasuke, memperlihatkan video yang sedang _booming_ di media sosial. Tak ada ekspresi berarti dari si muka keramik kecuali saat ia menyesap dalam rokoknya.

"Dia... hero berantai itu... Naruto." Sakura berusaha agar suaranya tak bergetar.

Sasuke benar-benar tak menunjukkan respon apapun.

"Sudah kuduga kau tidak terkejut, Sasuke-_kun_..." Sakura menunduk pasrah, "Karena kau juga sama sepertinya... Kau hero..."

"Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk menceritakan padamu apa yang terjadi padaku saat libur semester dulu..." Sasuke menimpali, "Aku sudah janji kan untuk menceritakannya setelah UN."

"Tidak perlu," jawab Sakura cepat sambil meremas ponselnya, "Aku sudah dapatkan jawabannya, kau sama seperti Naruto..."

"Ayo masuk kelas, kita sudah terlambat lima menit." Sasuke melindas rokoknya yang masih tinggal setengah dengan sepatunya.

"Kenapa..." Sakura berkata pelan, "Kenapa..." dan sangat getir, "Kenapa orang-orang yang kusayangi semuanya adalah makhluk yang sama dengan pembunuh ibuku?"

Sasuke terdiam dengan satu hela nafas panjang.

Iris kelam milik Sasuke berubah merah dan memliki tiga tanda koma berwarna hitam di setiap sisi luar lingkar iris. Sasuke meraih pundak Sakura, meremasnya kuat.

Gadis merah muda terkejut dan menatap dalam mata Sasuke.

"Lihatlah... Sakura!"

* * *

"Ini..." Sakura mengawasi sekitarnya, "Rumah Sasuke-_kun_..."

Sakura hafal tempat ini, meski tak sesering ke rumah Ino, Sakura bisa mengenali langsung rumah Sasuke dari susunan perabot mewahnya.

"Kenapa aku bisa disini, padahal tadi di atap sekolah? Apakah ini halusinasi?" Sakura belum menemukan jawabanya saat mendengar teriakan dari ruang atas.

Seketika, para penghuni rumah tersebut keluar dan berlarian menuju sumber teriakan. Sakura tak tahu harus apa namun ia makin terkaget-kaget saat Mikoto, Ibunda dari Sasuke berlari dan menembus tubuhnya.

Sakura menatap sekujur tubuhnya, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

Ia berlari menuju tangga lantai dua, tepat di belakang Itachi.

"Itachi-_nii_.. kau bisa mendengarku?" Sakura berusaha berlari di samping Itachi.

Hanya kening berlipat dan raut khawatir yang ditampilkan Itachi.

Fugaku, Ayahanda Sasuke, membuka pintu kamar dan mendapati Sasuke berguling-guling dilantai yang terceceri darah.

"Sasuke!" Ibunda Sasuke pertama berteriak, Sakura hanya bisa menutup mulutnya yang kini menganga.

"Ada apa ini?" Sakura mendekati Sasuke yang kini di pegangi oleh Fugaku.

"Sasuke, ada apa? Darah apa ini?!" Fugaku berusaha menarik tangan Sasuke yang mentupi wajahnya yang juga berdarah.

"Sakit! Panas! Argghh!" Sasuke masih berguling kasar di lantai.

"Itachi! Tahan tubuhnya!"

Fugaku dan Itachi menahan tubuh Sasuke agar tenang, Mikoto jatuh terduduk dengan isak tangisnya.

"Anakku.. ada apa ini? Darah apa ini?" tanya Mikoto merangkak mendekati Sasuke.

"Sasuke, tenanglah..." ujar Fugaku menahan kedua pundak Sasuke.

Itachi yang memegang kedua kaki Sasuke juga berkata sama dengan Fugaku, "Kami semua ada disini... jangan takut... kendalikan dirimu..."

Sasuke perlahan tenang meski nafasnya masih memburu, setelah dirasa aman, Fugaku dan Itachi melepaskan pegangan mereka pada tubuh Sasuke. dengan hati-hati, Itachi membopong Sasuke untuk duduk di tepi ranjang.

Remaja berkulit pucat itu masih menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Mikoto duduk di hadapan Sasuke dan memegang lengan Sasuke.

Itachi dan Fugaku berdiri menatap Sasuke yang menenangkan diri.

"Anakku... ada apa?" tanya Mikoto lembut di sela tangisnya. "Darah apa ini, nak?"

"Sakit... mataku sakit..." Sasuke bergumam menahan perih, "Rasanya panas sekali..."

"Itachi, suruh sopir menyiapkan mobil, kita akan ke Rumah Sakit." Perintah Fugaku.

"Baik, _Otousama_..." Itachi hendak melangkah pergi.

"Itachi-_nii_... ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura namun Itachi tak menjawab.

"Jangan..." Ujar sasuke tiba-tiba menghentikan Itachi.

"Kami harus memeriksakan matamu, nak..." Mikoto berkata lembut kepada putra keduanya.

"Jangan... rasa panasnya sudah hilang..." ada perubahan pada suara Sasuke. Tak lagi bergetar kesakitan. "Aku merasa..." ujarnya pelan sembari menurunkan telapak tangannya dari wajah, "Sangat sehat."

Sasuke mendongak.

Ketiga orang di ruangan itu terkejut dengan perubahan mata Sasuke.

"Itulah awal aku menyadari perubahan pada diriku..."

Sakura terkejut dengan kehadiran Sasuke di sampingnya, Sasuke yang lain. Sasuke yang tadi bersamanya di atap sekolah.

"Kau berada dalam ingatanku, Sakura..." sambungnya.

"Jadi, ini..." Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke yang terduduk disamping ranjang, "Alasan kenapa kau membatalkan liburan ke Bali."

"Dan alasan kenapa aku terus menjauhimu..." tukas Sasuke sambil menjetikkan jari.

Kini mereka berdua kembali ke posisi awal Sakura muncul dirumah tersebut.

"Lihat itu..." tunjuk Sasuke dengan dagu.

Sakura melempar pandang ke ruang tamu.

"Rahasiakan ini." Tegas dan tak bisa dibantah silabel dari Fugaku.

Dihadapannya, Itachi dan Sasuke duduk berdampingan. Sementara Mikoto duduk disamping Fugaku.

"Harga saham Uchiha Group bisa merosot jatuh jika hal ini diketahui oleh publik." Sambung fugaku sambil bersedekap. "Dan kau Sasuke, tetaplah beraktifitas seperti biasa."

Sasuke menunduk dalam.

"Itachi, _Kaasan_ mohon jangan sampai teman-temanmu di S.A.C mengetahui hal ini..." pinta Mikoto.

"Aku paham..." Itachi mengerti. "Aku takkan mengantarkan adikku sendiri ke penjara."

"Dan sekarang..." Sasuke kembali berujar pada Sakura sambil menjetikkan jari. "Kita ada disini..."

Sakura kembali menatap sekelilingnya. Kamar Sasuke, tanpa darah yang tercecer di lantai. Namun ia melihat dua ranjang di kamar tersebut padahal sebelumnya hanya ada satu ranjang, dan Itachi serta Sasuke sedang terlihat melakukan transfusi darah.

"Apa ini, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Diam dan perhatikan..." Sasuke menunjuk pintu kamar yang di gedor kuat serta teriakan Fugaku yang membahana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikmu, Itachi?!" teriak Fugaku yang diselingi jeritan Mikoto.

Itachi membuka paksa selangnya saat darah dari Sasuke dirasa cukup, lalu berdiri dan beranjak tenang membuka pintu.

Itachi tersungkur mendapat satu tendangan di perut oleh Fugaku, sementara Mikoto berlari dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan?!" bentak Fugaku.

Itachi dengan tenang berdiri, lalu tertawa menyeramkan.

"Ini adalah satu-satunya cara..." Itachi menatap Fugaku dengan mata merah menyala seperti mata milik Sasuke.

Tiga _tomoe_.

Fugaku melempar direksi pada Sasuke yang hanya diam dipelukan Mikoto.

Mata Sasuke, hanya dua _tomoe_.

Ia kembali menatap Itachi, yang matanya berbeda dari Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?!" kembali suara Fugaku garang pada Itachi.

"Adikku ini... tak ubahnya makhluk yang selalu kuburu dan kubunuh selama ini... apakah kalian menginginkan hal yang sama terjadi?" tanya Itachi dengan seringai di wajahnya.

"Aku merelakan tubuhku untuk menjadi setengah makhluk seperti dia... dengan mengambil darahnya secara rutin, kita bisa melemahkan Sasuke dan menurunkan kemungkinan jika Sasuke berpotensi menjadi makhluk berbahaya."

Fugaku dan Mikoto tertegun mendengar penjelasan Itachi.

"Apalagi, saat ini senjata terbaru S.A.C adalah serum dari ekstrak DNA hero, aku bisa berbohong mendapatkan semua ini dari hero yang kubunuh..." sambung penjelasan Itachi.

Fugaku tak bisa untuk meragukan kejeniusan putra pertamanya. Fugaku juga tak bisa menyangkal seberapa besar cinta kasih Itachi untuk Sasuke. Bahkan Itachi rela, dengan lapang dada, memberikan gelar putra mahkota agar sasuke bisa menggantikannya sebagai CEO Uchiha Gropup nantinya dengan bergabung ke S.A.C daripada melanjutkan sekolah bisnis di luar negri. Semua itu dilakukan Itachi agar adiknya menjadi apa yang didambakan Sasuke selama ini. Kini ia tak punya pilihan lain selain setuju dengan ide gila Itachi.

"Aku..." tiba-tiba Sasuke berkata pelan, "Bukan dari makhluk yang kau rendahkan itu, Itachi-_nii_..."

"Kenyataannya berbeda, Adikku manja, kau..." Itachi menampilkan wajah horor pada Sasuke, "Tak lebih dari binatang perusak ekosistem manusia sekarang."

Sasuke menepis usapan lembut ibunya, lalu menatap kedua tangannya.

Satu tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba teraliri listrik yang bisa di lihat kasat mata oleh semua yang ada disana.

"Aku..." Sasuke menatap jijik pada Itachi, lalu menerjang sang kakak, "Bukan dari makhluk rendah itu!"

Itachi dengan mudah berkelit dari tinjuan Sasuke yang teraliri listrik. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia membanting Sasuke ke lantai.

Terdengar jeritan Sakura dan Mikoto bersamaan.

Itachi memelintir Sasuke tangan Sasuke dan menginjak kepala Sasuke dengan satu kakinya.

"Dengarlah perintahku mulai saat ini jika kau ingin tetap hidup sebagai anggota keluarga Uchiha, binatang!"

Sasuke menjerit gila saat pelintiran kakaknya makin kuat.

"Aku akan mengambil darahmu terus menerus agar fisikmu lemah dan aku akan mempelajari menggunakan kekuatan ini terlebih dahulu..."

Itachi melepaskan pelintiran tangan dan injakannya pada Sasuke. Mikoto segera berlari memeluk Sasuke lagi dengan tangis yang menyanyat karena pertikaian anaknya.

"Aku akan semakin kuat saat kau masih menyesali kenapa dirimu berubah..." Ujar Itachi dingin melewati Fugaku, Sasuke yang lain, dan Sakura.

"Lalu jika suatu saat kau berubah berbahaya, maka aku akan membunuhmu dengan kedua tanganku sendiri, Adikku yang manja.. ingat itu."

* * *

Sakura jatuh bersimpuh di atap sekolah. Sasuke berjongkok di depannya, menatap gadis merah muda yang masih terkejut atas apa yang di alaminya.

"Sakura, sekarang kau tahu, aku dan dirimu adalah makhluk yang berbeda... aku satu kasta dengan pembunuh ibumu..."

"Kenapa..." Sakura kalap, "Kenapa?!" Ia berteriak frustasi, "Kenapa semuanya jadi begini?!"

Sakura berdiri lalu berlari meninggalkan Sasuke.

Pemuda itu hanya menekan kelopak matanya yang sedikit perih lalu kembali mengambil sebungkus rokok, dan menyulut satu dari sekian batang yang tersisa.

"Kenapa semuanya jadi begini? Aku juga tak tahu, Sakura..." gumam Sasuke pada angin. "Tapi kekuatan ini... kutukan dari nenek moyang ini... kesakitan yang tak kuinginkan ini... aku mulai menikmatinya..."

**...**

Naruto melenggang masuk ke dalam rumah, namun langkahnya terhenti di ruang tamu saat melihat ayahnya masih duduk tenang disana.

"Kenapa kau tidak sekolah?"

Naruto mencoba berkelit, "Libur..." lalu ia hendak menuju kamar.

"Sejak kapan kau berani berbohong padaku?"

Mau tak mau, Naruto kini duduk di sofa dekat Orochimaru.

"Jangan membuat ulah karena kau semakin dekat dengan Ujian Nasional..." tukas Orochimaru dingin sambil meraih cangkir berisi teh hitam di meja.

"Aku tak perduli lagi pada sekolah... aku hanya ingin menuntaskan balas dendam ini..."

Orochimaru menikmati sesapan teh hitam tersebut.

"Kau harus perduli pada sekolah dan misi balas dendam ini akan kita selesaikan dengan cepat..." tukas Orochimaru tak bisa ditawar.

"Pastikan nilaimu tidak dibawah rata-rata nanti, aku akan menghubungi temanku di Amerika..."

"Maksud ayah aku akan sekolah di Universitas di Amerika?"

"Ya..."

Naruto terdiam sejenak.

"Ayah punya teman?" Naruto menatap Orochimaru, "Ayah melanggar satu dari tiga aturan tersebut..."

"Aku punya relasi di seluruh penjuru dunia, jika tidak, bagaimana bisa kita berdua bertukar idenditas selama ini..."

"Apa-apaan itu... jadi peraturan itu hanya berlaku untukku?" Naruto memonyongkan bibir.

"Aku tidak menikah, setidaknya..." jawab Orochimaru santai.

"Dan itulah masalahnya, aku jadi tidak tahu bagaimana seharusnya berinteraksi dengan perempuan..."

"Lupakan masalah perempuan... selesaikan misimu sebelum aku dapatkan kepastian apakah kita bisa pindah ke Amerika..."

"Berarti aku hanya punya waktu sekitar..." Naruto berpikir sejenak, "Enam minggu sampai Ujian Nasional tiba."

"Nama ketiga, Momochi Zabuza, pria dengan pedang besar itu..."

"Baiklah, beri tahu aku lokasinya, aku akan bergerak sekarang..." Naruto mengepalkan tangan.

"Sayangnya, jejaknya tidak tercium sama sekali..." Orochimaru menatap tajam Naruto, "Tapi berhati-hatilah pada anak ada bersamanya..."

"Anak?"

"Dia mungkin seumuran denganmu, dan dia hero pengendali air atau es."

"Ayah bertarung dengannya?"

Orochimaru bersandar pada sofa dan bersedekap angkuh, "Tidak, tapi saat dia datang membawa tubuh Zabuza yang terluka, aku merasakan hawa di sekitarku menurun drastis..."

"Bagaimana mungkin hero dan mantan anggota S.A.C bisa bersama?"

"Itu bukan hal baru..."

"Lalu, jika kita tidak mengetahui lokasinya, bagaimana caraku bergerak?"

"Lompati dia dan bunuh target ke empat."

Naruto menegakkan punggung, amarah berkilat dari matanya, "Siapa? Dimana?"

"Kau akan segera tahu, aku sedang mencari peluang untukmu menyerangnya karena target kita kali ini selalu di dalam markas..."

"Markas? Markas S.A.C?"

"Dia komandan _elite division_, orang tertinggi yang di divisi penyerang utama _Special Army_ _Commando_..."

Naruto tertunduk dalam.

"Aku akan cari cara memancingnya keluar markas, selalu siaga menerima perintahku, dan aku akan secepatnya mencari lokasi Zabuza dan mendapatkan nama kelima..."

Orochimaru bangkit berdiri lalu meninggalkan ruang tamu, sebelum langkahnya terhenti saat melewati Naruto.

Naruto yang menunduk dalam.

Seraya tertawa mengerikan bak iblis di atas mimbar kematian.

Sejenak, bulu remang Orochimaru berdiri dan ia pun berbalik menatap punggung remaja yang bergetar tersebut. Ia bisa melihat jelas, Naruto perlahan mengangkat kepala sambil menatap kedua telapak tangannya.

"Aku..." ujar Naruto dengan suara parau dan membuat siapaun yang mendengarnya getar gemetar, "Sudah tak sabar memenggal kepala kalian semua..."

Naruto menjilati bibirnya sendiri dengan kasar.

"_Bocah ini..."_

Orochimaru terbelalak merasakan hawa pembunuh Naruto.

"_Aku selalu mencoba menyangkal hal ini sejak melatih Naruto bertarung delapan tahun yang lalu, tapi kali ini aku tak bisa menyanggah. Minato, Kushina, bocah ini... bocah ini sama sekali tak mirip dengan kalian berdua... tapi bocah ini mirip..."_

Tawa Naruto makin meninggi dan memilukan.

Membuat para dedemit dan setan sekalipun akan tunggang langgang jika berhadapan dengan seringai psikopat Naruto.

Membuat para malaikat kehilangan sayapnya saat getar dendam Naruto membuat tubuh remaja itu menggigil.

"Bwuahahaha... mati! Mati! Kalian harus mati! Mati!"

Mata Orochimaru melebar sempurna. _"Bocah ini... mirip denganku!"_

_**...**_

Orochimaru kini duduk di meja kerjanya. Ia terus memikirkan kondisi mental Naruto, Orochimaru memejamkan mata memikirkan sesuatu. Hingga Anko datang tanpa ketukan pintu dengan membawa setumpuk laporan.

"Kapten, aku sudah mewawancarai beberapa saksi mata dan mengumpulkan semua video amatir dari pelbagai _angle_."

"Tunjukkan padaku hasil investigasimu."

"Aku mewawancari seratus orang di taman tersebut secara acak, namun mereka semua tak tahu darimana datangnya hero tersebut. Lalu aku mengerucutkan wawancara pada penumpang roller coaster." Anko membalikkan halaman laporannya.

"Dan mereka tak ingat siapa yang duduk di bangku depan." Sambung Anko.

"Bangku depan?"

"Ya, mereka tahu posisi duduk mereka, tapi mereka tak memperhatikan siapa orang di depan atau di belakang mereka." jelas Anko.

"Bagaimana dengan pemeriksaan tiket?"

"Tiket tersebut tidak disertakan nama, Kapt, sama seperti tiket nonton bioskop..."

Orchimaru sejenak berpikir, "Kau sudah periksa bangku depan, apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan sampel untuk DNA?"

Anko menggeleng, "Tidak ada apapun.. tidak ada helai rambut atau tetes darah..."

Anko menunjukkan lima ponsel berlayar lebar sekaligus pada Orochimaru, memperlihatkan video yang sama namun dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Serentak semua video di mainkan.

"Karena di rekam dari bawah, sosok tersebut tidak bisa dilihat jelas karena faktor matahari yang tepat berada di belakang punggung hero itu, meskipun di _zoom_, makin tak terlihat jelas..."

"Apa alasannya hero tersebut ada di Taman Bermain?" tanya Orochimaru.

Anko menaikkan bahu sekilas, "Kita sama-sama tahu, kalau sekarang pola hidup mereka berbaur dengan manusia, bukan hidup berkelompok seperti dua dasawarsa yang lalu..."

"_Jika dia pulang dalam keadaan kacau kemarin, apakah Naruto sedang pergi bersama temannya? Tidak mungkin dia ke Taman Bermain sendirian..."_ Orochimaru menerima laporan dari Anko. "Intinya... kau tidak mendapatkan apa-apa dari investigasimu kemarin?"

"Benar, Kapt!" jawab Anko tegas.

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat senang?"

Anko terdiam.

"Maaf, Kapt! Meski saya tidak mendapatkan idenditas hero tersebut, saya merasa senang karena menyelesaikan investigasi ini sepenuh tenaga! Saya dan divisi satu sudah bekerja keras dari awal perintah Anda hingga malam." Anko berdiri tegak memberi hormat, siap di _semprot_ oleh Orochimaru.

"_Tidak sepertimu, sialan... hanya bisa memberi perintah, lalu semua hasil kerja keras kami kau rangkum dalam laporanmu, lalu kau di puji oleh Komandan."_

Orochimaru merapikan semua berkas dari Anko.

"Apa aku harus membawa semua benda ini?" tunjuk Orochimaru pada lima ponsel layar lebar di meja.

Anko bergegas memberikan sebuah _memory card_ pada atasannya, "Saya sudah mengumpulkan semua video jadi satu disini..."

Orochimaru menyatukan semua berkas ke dalam sebuah map.

"_Benar kan kataku..."_ Anko menatap tajam berkas laporannya yang di pegang oleh Orochimaru. _"Nanti, malah kau yang di puji oleh Komandan, dasar Pororo sialan! Aku juga bisa menjadi kapten kalau cuma sekedar memberi nama sendiri pada laporan orang..."_

"Aku akan ke ruang komandan untuk menyerahkan laporan ini, dia pasti sudah menunggu hasil investigasi lapangan ini dari kemarin..." Orochimaru meraih pena dan menuju halaman terakhir, "Dan kenapa nama penyusunnya kau kosongkan?"

Orochimaru menunjukan bagian kosong itu pada Anko.

"A-ano.. Kapten, itu sengaja agar Anda bisa menuliskan nama Anda sendiri disana sebagai penyusun laporan, agar Anda tidak membuat laporan baru.. Anda tinggal menyerahkan laporan itu pada Komandan sebagai laporan Anda."

Orochimaru menuliskan nama Mitarashi Anko disana.

Membuat si punya nama terkejut.

Orchimaru berdiri dari kursinya, "Ini adalah hasil kerja kerasmu, bukan hasil kerjaku. Aku tak punya klaim atas kerja keras seseorang." Ujarnya dingin tanpa ekspresi.

Orochimaru meninggalkan ruangannya menuju ruangan Kizashi. Sementara Anko terdiam tak percaya akan kalimat terakhir kaptennya.

**...**

"Jadi, tak ada yang bisa kita dapatkan?" tanya Komandan yang memiliki rambut nyentrik berbentuk bintang, Haruno Kizashi.

"Benar..." jawab Orochimaru tenang.

Kizashi menghela nafas. "Persamaan _Killer Hunter_ dengan Zabuza adalah, mereka sama-sama tak tersentuh, keberadaanya tak bisa diketahui..."

Kizashi memijit kepalanya.

"Komandan Kizashi... bisakah kita berbicara..."

"Kita sudah berbicara sedari tadi, Kapten Orochimaru..."

Orochimaru menarik kursi di depan meja kerja Kizashi dan duduk dengan tenang.

Memulai aktingnya.

"Bukan sebagai atasan dan bawahan... tapi sebagai sesama pria yang berpredikat ayah."

Kizashi menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi.

"Haah... begitu ya... ada apa Orochimaru? Kau ingin memasukkan anakmu ke S.A.C dan meminta bantuanku agar anakmu masuk dengan mudah kemari?"

Orochimaru tertawa kecil. "Sayangnya anakku ingin melanjutkan kuliah ke luar negri, Kizashi-_san_..."

Suasana non-formal melingkupi kedua orang berjabatan strategis di S.A.C tersebut.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, anak Anda umur berapa?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Hmm... delapan belas.. dia kelas tiga SMA sekarang..."

"Berarti anak Anda seumuran dengan anakku... aku kemarin malam berbincang mengenai masalah ke sekolah lanjutan tinggi pasca SMA untukknya, dan dia bilang dia ingin kuliah di luar negri..."

"Waah... luar negri..." Kizashi mulai terpancing pembicaraan Orochimaru.

"Tanpa mengurangi hormat saya pada Anda, tapi sebagai seorang ayah saya merasa prihatin..." Orochimaru kembali bersilat lidah, "Prihatin kepada putramu." Orochimaru sengaja mengatakan putra meski ia tahu anak Kizashi adalah perempuan.

"Anakku perempuan..." Kizashi semakin mengikuti rima santai dari Orochimaru.

"Bukankah memprihatinkan, jika putrimu sendirian dirumah, aku tahu bahwa Anda seorang duda dari selentingan di kantor..."

"Ah itu..." Kizashi sejenak terdiam.

"Anda menghabiskan makan, mandi dan bekerja di ruangan ini... sebagai sesama seorang ayah, maaf jika saya lancang, Anda adalah ayah terburuk yang pernah saya temui."

"Ka-kau!" Kizashi terkejut mendengar penuturan Orochimaru. Namun ia tak bisa membantah. Sama sekali tak bisa. Terlintas di benaknya senyum Sakura yang dulu selalu menyambutnya pulang.

"Putri Anda, apakah baik-baik saja dirumah sendirian?" tanya Orochimaru berhati-hati, "Sebagai divisi penyerang, saya memang tidak punya jam kerja yang jelas, tapi, dalam satu hari, aku pasti menyempatkan diri untuk pulang sebentar kerumah..."

Kizashi menunduk sedih merasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri.

Orochimaru diam-diam menyeringai, Kizashi benar-benar terhanyut pada permainan katanya. Meskipun, ia sangat tidak suka berbicara banyak.

"Aku hanya mengecek apakah putraku masih dirumah atau malah keluyuran bersama teman-temannya, aku juga kadang diam-diam datang kesekolah menemui gurunya dan bertanya tentang nilai akademiknya..."

Kizashi makin sedih mendengar bagaimana Orochimaru menceritakan sosoknya dalam mengawasi putranya.

"Aku tak perduli jika anakku maniak bermain _game online_... Anda tahu lah bahwa sekarang permainan seperti itu sedang menjamur di kalangan anak muda." Orochimaru berpura-pura tertawa renyah.

Kizashi juga berpura-pura memaksa senyum hambar.

"Aku juga tak perduli jika putraku menonton video porno..." ujar Orochimaru tanpa sungkan, "Atau jika dia diam-diam merokok dan minum-minuman keras tanpa sepengetahuanku... aku tak perduli..."

Orochimaru mengendikkan bahu, "Asal dia mencapai nilai yang tidak dibawah rata-rata dan memenuhi syarat untuk sekolah ke luar negri, bagiku itu sudah cukup, dia laki-laki, aku bisa maklumi semua kenakalan remaja yang sedang di lakukannya, aku hanya perlu mengawasi agar dia tak terjerumus pada narkoba atau pergaulan bebas..."

Kizashi membenarkan dalam hati.

"Sebaiknya sesekali Anda pulang dan memberikan perhatian pada putri Anda..." Orochimaru berdiri. "Saya kembali ke ruangan saya, permisi."

Kizashi benar-benar terbuai permainan psikologis dari Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru..."

Langkah Orochimaru terhenti saat ia akan membuka pintu.

"Putramu, pasti bangga memiliki ayah sepertimu." Ujar Kizashi.

"Sebagai seorang ayah, bukankah kita harus melakukan yang terbaik bagi penerus kita." Jawab Orochimaru tanpa membalikkan badan dan berlalu dari ruangan Orochimaru.

Kizashi mengangguk setuju. Sangat setuju, lalu ia bergegas merapikan meja kerja dan menuju pulang.

"_Sakura... apa kau baik-baik saja? Ayah akan pulang nak..."_

Orochimaru menyeringai saat berjalan di koridor.

"_Tidak, aku tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, kau memang ayah terburuk, Kizashi..."_

Orochimaru menghentikan langkahnya, _"Minato, Kushina, kalian tidak sempat merasakan bagaimana perasaan menjadi orangtua... melalui tangan Naruto,"_ Orochimaru mengepalkan kedua tangan dengan raut wajah penuh kemarahan, _"Akan kuantarkan nyawa mereka bertiga sebagai balasannya!"_

**...**

Naruto sedang berdiam diri dikamar saat menerima panggilan telepon dari ayahnya.

"_Aku sudah meletakkan alat pelacak pada mobil target keempat, perhatikan GPSmu, ikuti plat nomor mobilnya. Aku akan mengirimkan data orang tersebut."_

Naruto menutup panggilan telepon dan beralih pada pesan singkat dari ayahnya. Ia melihat plat nomor di tuliskan pada pesan ayahnya, juga beserta nama dan ciri-ciri orangnya. Namun Naruto tak membaca semua itu, dia hanya terpaku pada plat nomor dan masuk ke aplikasi GPSnya.

Ia melihat satu titik berkedip dan bergerak di sebuah rute jalan raya.

Naruto membuka lemari pakaiannya, mengambil satu dari beberapa topeng porselen bercorak rubah disana, ia memakai jaket kain panjang yang lebih mirip seperti jubah berwarna putih dengan aksen api di bagian bawah.

Ia mengenakan topeng lalu berdiam sesaat di depan cermin.

"Aku... adalah malaikat kematian untukmu."

**...**

"Aku tidak _mood_ bicara dengamu." Sakura mendengus.

"Ayolah, Sakura... putriku yang cantik..." Kizashi tertawa sambil menyetir.

Sepertinya, setelah perkataan Orochimaru menohok ulu hatinya, Kizashi menjemput Sakura saat pulang sekolah dan mengajaknya untuk makan siang.

"Jangan marah-marah terus dong..." Kizashi bertingkah konyol.

"Marah-marah? Kau tidak perlu menemuiku, Komandan Haruno Kizashi, urus saja pekerjaanmu!" bentak Sakura.

"Wah wah... mulutmu benar-benar..." Kizashi masih berusaha menggapai kata maaf dari Sakura, "Maafkan aku, hahahaha..."

Sakura memandang benci pada ayahnya.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu! Ayah mau tidak pulang selama dua minggu! Tiga minggu! Satu tahun! Aku tidak perduli!"

"Eh? Nanti aku lumutan di kantor dong, hahaha..." tawa Kizashi.

Sakura meremas surai merah mudanya. Setelah di hadapi kenyataa tentang Naruto, lalu Sasuke memperjelas statusnya, sekarang ayahnya muncul tiba-tiba.

"Itu tidak lucu!" bentak Sakura.

Kizashi terdiam.

"Apa kita mampir ke Rumah Sakit dulu?" ia menoleh pada Sakura, "Kita harus cek tekanan darah tinggimu..."

Sakura meremas jemarinya sendiri. Menahan kesal dan amarah yang membuncah.

"Bwuahahaha..." tawa Kizashi menggelegar di dalam mobil, "Kau bisa terkena stroke kalau marah-marah terus Sakura-ku yang cantik..."

"Diamlah!"

Sakura membuang muka, memilih menatap jalan dari sisi jendela daripada meladeni ayahnya.

**.**

Naruto berdiri di sisi teratas bangunan pencakar langit yang saling berhimpit di kota. Ia menggunakan teropong kecil dan membidik pandangan ke arah bawah. Sesekali ia menatap layar yang menampilkan titik kecil berkedip pertanda buruannya semakin dekat.

Ia kembali menatap melalui teropongnya dan memastikan bahwa ada satu mobil dari kejauahan memiliki plat nomor yang sama seperti yang di katakan ayahnya. Ia mencoba melihat lebih dalam siapa orang yang ada di dalam mobil, tapi kaca gelap mobil tersebut menghalangi kejelasan pandangannya.

Ia tak perduli siapa di dalam mobil tersebut, remaja itu telah memastikan mana mobil yang akan diserang dan memasukkan teropong kecil itu ke sakunya.

Naruto menyeringai, lalu terkekeh mengerikan.

"Mati."

"Mati."

"Mati."

**.**

"Ayah..." ujar Sakura letih. "Kau tak perlu berpura-pura perduli padaku..."

Kizashi melirik ke arah putrinya yang menatap jalanan, ia mengangkat satu tangannya dan meletakkannya di kepala putrinya.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura... tapi aku tak pernah berpura-pura untuk perduli padamu..."

Kelopak mata berisi manik emerald mulai berair, "Kau... berubah, ayah..."

Kizashi menahan pedih di hatinya. Ia tetap berusaha fokus pada jalan meski sekarang tubuhnya gemetar, ingin memeluk Sakura dan memohon maaf dari putri yang telah ia terlantarkan perasaannya.

"Kematian ibu... bukan alasan untuk menjadikanmu gila kerja.." Gadis musim semi mulai terisak, "Bukan hanya kau yang sedih... tapi aku juga..."

"Anakku..." Kizashi membelai pelan kepala Sakura dengan satu tangannya yang tak memegang setir mobil, "Maafkan aku... sungguh maafkan aku..."

Sakura menghapus airmatanya, "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, mulai sekarang tak usah perdulikan aku lagi.. aku hanya ingin hidup sendiri..."

Kizashi menurunkan tangan dari kepala Sakura. Ia semakin pilu mendengar kalimat Sakura.

**.**

Naruto menghitung jarak mobil yang semakin mendekat. Ia merentangkan tangan berdiri di tepi atap bangunan pencakar langit. Angin memainkan jubahnya, Naruto mendongak pada langit dengan gumaman yang terus berulang.

"Mati."

"Mati."

"Mati."

"Mati."

Ia mencondongkan badan ke depan, lalu terjun ke bawah dengan satu teriakan lantang.

"Kau harus mati!"

**.**

"Putriku... aku berjanji mulai sekarang akan meluangkan waktu untukmu..." ujarnya dengan nada getir.

"Kau tidak perlu berjanji..." Sakura menghela nafas yang sangat teramat letih.

"Aku tidak meminta persetujuanmu, Sakura," jawab Kizashi serius sambil konsentrasi melihat jalan, "Dan aku akan menepati janjiku... karena aku..."

Sakura menunduk dalam dengan kesedihan yang meremas jantungnya.

**.**

Naruto terjun bak peluru dengan posisi kepala di bawah. Kedua tangannya yang terbuka di arahkan untuk menghantam kap depan mobil yang semakin bertemu dengan titik pendaratannya.

"Matilah!"

**.**

"Karena aku ayahmu." Ujar Kizashi tegas, berjanji pada diri sendiri.

**Braaaaak!**

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Wuaaaaa!"

**.**

Naruto menumpukan kekuatan pada kedua tangannya, terjun dengan kecepatan gila dan menghantamkan kedua tangannya pada kap depan mobil.

**Braaaaak!**

Mobil itu langsung ringsek di bagian depan. Kedua ban depan juga langsung pecah. Begitu pula semua kaca mobil langsung berderai menjadi tabur beling. Sekuat tenaga, dengan kebencian dan dendam teramat dalam, Naruto mengentikan laju mobil dengan satu serangan fatal.

Hentakan kuat tersebut membuat mobil itu berhenti mendadak dengan kedua ban belakang terangkat tinggi lalu terbalik dan terbang melewati tubuh naruto.

Dari balik punggungya, mobil itu terseret belasan meter dengan atap mobil yang tergerus aspal dan menimbulkan percikan api.

Naruto berdiri tenang tak bergeming dengan kepanikan yang seketika terjadi di jalanan.

Di dalam mobil yang terbalik, Kizashi bernafas satu-satu. Kepalanya pecah terhantam setir dan mengucurkan banyak darah.

"Sakura... kau baik-baik saja?" ujarnya lemah.

Sakura yang _shock_ segera tersadar, ""A-ayah?" ia merasakan perih di sekujur kulit pecahan kaca mobil yang menancap di lengan dan wajahnya.

"Syukurlah... putriku sayang." Kizashi lalu tak sadarkan diri.

"Ayah! Ayah! Bangun!" sakura berteriak panik sambil berusaha membuka sabuk pengamannya. "Toloooong! Toloooong!"

Orang-orang langsung mengerubungi mobilnya. Kemacetan panjang terjadi namun mereka semua menjaga jarak pada sosok berjubah di tengah jalan.

Sakura ditarik keluar setelah sabuk pengamannya di robek paksa oleh seseorang, sementara yang lainnya masih berusaha menyelamatkan Kizashi yang masih terjebak di dalam mobil yang terbalik.

"Hubungi S.A.C! ada penyerangan hero! Cepat! Cepat!"

"Hubungi ambulan! Mereka terluka!"

"Kepala orang ini berdarah! Panggil ambulan!"

Kepanikan massal tak terhindarkan. Sakura yang dirangkul seseorang untuk berdiri langsung menyentakkan tangan orang tersebut. Ia terjatuh dengan kedua lutut menghantam kerasnya aspal.

"_Penyerangan hero?"_

"Nona, jangan banyak bergerak, tenangkan dirimu..."

Sakura menepis tangan orang yang ingin membantunya berdiri.

Ia menatap tajam ke posisi dimana awal terjadinya kecelakaan.

Disana, ia menatap punggung sosok berjubah putih.

Sosok tersebut tiba-tiba terdengar tertawa menyeramkan.

"Menyingkir dari sini! Hero itu akan menyerang kita!" teriak panik orang-orang.

Beberapa pengemudi yang terjebak macet tunggang langang meninggalkan mobil dan motor. Tak perduli harta, nyawa adalah yang utama saat ini.

Sakura tertatih berdiri, menatap marah sosok yang tengah tertawa tersebut.

Ia mencabut dua pecahan kaca di pipinya, sehingga darah langsung mengalir di lembut kulitnya.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan melihat ayahnya berhasil di tarik keluar, ia menganga melihat kening ayahnya terluka lebar.

Sakura mengepalkan tangan dan kembali menatap sosok hero tersebut.

"_Hero..." _kilatan emerald menjadi nyalang dalam kemarahan dan kebencian.

Sakura berlari kencang dengan kepalan tangan yang siap meremukkan apapun.

Orang-orang menjerit melihat Sakura yang nekat berlari ke arah hero berjubah.

Naruto menyeringai kejam, menikmati pekik ketakutan orang-orang dari balik punggungnya. Ia berdiri berjinjit dengan tubuh bagian depan membusung sangat condong seolah-olah ada yang mendorong pinggang remaja tersebut. Tangannya merentang lebar di sisi tubuh dengan kepala mendongak hingga terlihat jakun dan urat-urat lehernya.

Dari balik topengnya, ia tertawa senang dan terus bergumam seram secara cepat, "Bwuahahaha... mati... mati... mati... mati... mati... mati..."

Naruto merasakan seseorang mendekati posisinya dari belakang, sontak tangan kanannya melahirkan serangan mematikan, _rasengan_.

Sakura makin mendekati sosok hero tersebut dengan kepalan tangan kanan yang berurat. Ia sedang di puncak amarahnya. Sakura melompat dan siap menghantamkan tinjunya.

"Hyiaaat!"

"Mati... Mati... Mati!" Naruto berbalik dan siap menghantamkan _rasengan_.

"_Rasengan_!"

Pembunuh Pemburu versus Bidadari Musim Semi!

**To be continued**

**Lagi ada yang bertanya, karakter Naruto dari segi fisik? Sebenarnya Naruto di fiksi ini nggak jauh beda dengan Naruto di versi manganime, hanya saja rambutnya berwarna hitam dan tanpa kumis kucing, lebih mendekati sosok Menma sebenarnya, kenapa Naruto dibuat berambut hitam dan tanpa kumis kucing? Jawabannya ada di chapter 4 pada **_**flashback**_** Minato-Kushina yang diceritakan oleh Orochimaru.**

**Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi rekan-rekan yang menjalankan, selamat nyolong sendal selagi kesempatan nih pada tarawihan.**

**See you...**


	9. Chapter 9 : A Friend

**EKG : **Grafik yang dibuat oleh sebuah elektrokardiograf yang merekam aktivitas kelistrikan jantung dalam waktu tertentu. (-wikipedia)

**Defibrillator :** Alat kejut jantung yang menghantarkan alur listrik dengan voltase tertentu. (-pen)

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Rasengan_!" Naruto berbalik dan siap menghantamkan bola biru bertekanan tinggi itu pada si penyerang, hingga matanya melebar melihat target memberi satu tinju ke arah kepalanya.

Fokus Naruto sontak menghilang saat matanya menangkap jelas, siapa targetnya.

Seketika, _rasengan_ di tangannya menghilang.

Praaaang!

Tinju Sakura sukses mendarat tepat di wajah Naruto. Topeng porselen itu hancur berkeping-keping. Sakura yang melompat kehilangan keseimbangan, jatuh menindih sosok hero yang membuat ia dan ayahnya celaka.

Sakura duduk di pinggang hero tersebut dengan wajah yang s eakan di tarik paksa tiap otot-ototnya.

Hero di balik pecahan topeng porselen rubah itu... Naruto!

Sementara Naruto menganga tak percaya ia hampir saja meluluh lantakkan organ dalam tubuh Sakura dengan _Rasengan_.

Mereka berdua hening sejenak.

"Na-naruto...?" Sakura berusaha mengembalikkan kesadarannya yang tercerabut.

Naruto memandang gadis musim semi yang terduduk di pinggangnya. Mengabaikan rasa hangat akibat sentuhan langsung selangkangan Sakura dengan pinggangnya.

"Sa-sakura-_chan_?"

Naruto tiba-tiba mendorong Sakura, membuat gadis itu terpekik dan kedua siku bertemu aspal untuk menahan tubuhnya. Naruto terduduk sambil menatap kedua tangannya.

Berkali-kali, otaknya mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto segera mendekati Sakura, melingkarkan satu lengannya pada pundak gadis merah muda.

"Sakura-_chan_... kau tak apa?"

"K-kau..." Sakura menatap Naruto, sejenak membiarkan emerald dan safir bercumbu dalam amarah, "Kau mencelakaiku dan ayahku..."

"A-ayahmu?" Naruto makin terkejut.

Sakura sontak meraik kasar kerah jubah Naruto. "Siapa kau?! Siapa kau sebenarnya?! Apa kau Uzumaki Naruto yang kukenal!"

"A-aku..." Naruto tergagap.

Perlahan, bulir bening mengalir di pipi Sakura.

Tajamnya emerald nan basah kini memperkosa safir yang tergetar, "Siapa kau?! Uzumaki Naruto yang kukenal... bukan seperti kau!"

Naruto berdiri dalam gegas lalu berlari, sebelumnya, ia meraih helm yang tergeletak di jalan milik pengendara yang tunggang langgang saat ia datang di awal tadi untuk menutupi wajahnya. Sakura menatap kepergian Naruto yang bak pengecut.

Lalu Sakura tergeletak pingsan.

* * *

**Heroes**

**The Nineth chapter**

"**A friend"**

**A shoulder to lean on grief**

**Warning : OOC/AU/and etc.**

* * *

Sakura duduk di bangku samping pintu kamar ICU. Di dalam, ayahnya masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri, ditemani beberapa petugas S.A.C yang membesuk. Sembab matanya pertanda lelah menangis, Sakura hanya berdiam diri dengan muka kusut.

Disalah satu pipinya, tertempel plester penutup luka akibat pecahan kaca yang menancap. Di beberapa bagian lengannya juga tertempel plester yang sama.

Pintu ruang ICU terbuka, beberapa sosok menyeruak dan memperhatikannya. Salah satu yang berjenis kelamin perempuan membungkukan badan dan mengintip wajahnya.

"Nona Sakura, sebaiknya Anda beristirahat, kami akan bergantian menjaga Komandan disini," Anko melirik ke sampingnya, "Antarkan nona Sakura pulang, tiga orang jaga dia dirumah sampai besok kemari lagi."

"Siap, Investigator Anko!" tiga petugas memberi hormat.

Sakura tak ubah dari geming, ia sama sekali tak memberikan respon apapun.

"Nona..." panggil Anko.

"Tinggalkan aku..." ujar Sakura lemah.

"Tapi kondisi Anda-"

"Tinggalkan aku..." potong Sakura dengan getir, "Kumohon, tinggalkan aku..."

Para petugas S.A.C saling pandang, lau mereka paham bahwa mereka harus memberikan waktu sendiri untuk putri komandan mereka.

"Baiklah, hubungi kami jika kau butuh sesuatu..." ujar Anko mengalah.

Sakura menunduk dalam, lagi, meski telah ia tahan, airmata kembali jatuh seirama langkah kaki bawahan ayahnya yang semakin menjauh. Kedua tangannya mengepal di atas lutut, ia semakin merasa sesak.

Tentang jatidiri Naruto.

Tentang penjelasan Sasuke.

Naruto yang menyerangnya.

Sakura menutup mulut, berusaha buncah tangisnya tak memenuhi lorong unit gawat darurat.

Hingga seseorang duduk disampingnya tanpa disadari derap langkahnya oleh Sakura. Sakura mengambil nafas panjang, menyandarkan sisi kepalanya ke lengan sosok yang baru datang itu. Disaat seperti ini, bukan belas kasih yang ia butuhkan.

Buka pula kata-kata penghibur bernuansa kemunafikan.

Ia merasa kepalanya serasa hendak pecah karena memikirkan semua hal yang tidak ia ketahui keterkaitannya.

Ia hanya butuh lengan untuk bersandar dan seseorang membiarkannya menangis hingga lega.

"_Arigatou_... Ino."

**...**

Orochimaru melangkah pelan dan berhenti di depan pintu kamar Naruto, kedua tangannya terkepal kuat disisi tubuh. Dengan satu tendangan penuh tenaga, pintu Naruto terlepas dari tempatnya. Orochimaru melangkah masuk dan menatap tajam seisi ruangan.

Naruto belum pulang sama sekali.

"Bedebah... kau tak becus sama sekali..." gerutu Orochimaru karena Naruto tak langsung menghabisi nyawa Kizashi.

**...**

Di sebuah halaman Sekolah Dasar, sosok berambut hitam berantakan duduk di ayunan. Suasana gelap malam tanpa cahaya bulan, menjadikan sosok itu tersamar dalam kelam. Derit engsel pada rantai yang sudah lama tak diberi pelumas terdengar tajam dan menyanyat, di papan yang terayun pelan itu, Naruto duduk dengan kepala seolah patah kebelakang.

Naruto mendongak, terlalu mendongkak hingga kepala belakangnya hampir membentur punggung bagian atas, menatap langit yang gulita karena sang dewi malam tertutup awan pekat. Rambutnya yang berantakan menutupi matanya.

Nada-nada imajinatif terdengar berulang-ulang dan berdengung di telinganya.

"_Ibuku adalah pengacara, dia dibunuh oleh kliennya sendiri yang belakangan di ketahui sebagai hero."_

"_Jika aku bertanya hal itu padamu, apa jawabmu, Naruto? Apakah kau tidak akan membenci pembunuh orangtuamu?"_

"_Jika ibumu dibunuh, apakah kau tidak akan membenci pembunuhnya?"_

"_Kau tidak tahu, Naruto.. karena kau tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana sakitnya kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi... kau tidak tahu..."_

Ayunan perlahan terhenti.

Dengan kakinya yang menjejak tanah, Naruto kembali memberikan dorongan pada ayunan. Ia terus menengadah dengan gestur yang sama sekali tak berubah. Lalu setetes liquid mengalir dari samping kelopak matanya.

"Sakura-_chan_... sekarang aku tahu rasanya.. kehilangan..."

**...**

**...**

Sakura terbangun karena gorden yang tersingkap, tajamnya sengatan matahari membuat ia menyipitkan mata dan bangkit dari sofa. Selimut tipis namun lembut yang dikenakannya terjatuh, dengan mata yang masih perih karena menangis semalaman, ia meraih selimut tersebut.

"Ini sudah jam delapan pagi, aku sengaja membuka jendela agar ada pergantian udara di ruangan ini..." tukas Ino sambil meletakkan rantang berisi makanan di meja kecil samping sofa.

Sakura menatap sahabatnya. Setelah semalaman menemaninya menangis, terkadang menjerit tak tentu, sahabat pirangnya itu masih sempat memasak?

"Ini bubur, kau belum makan semenjak kemarin siang, kan..." jawab Ino, "Aku pulang sebentar tadi saat kau tidur."

Sakura bangkit dan mendekati ayahnya yang terbaring, tak tahu ia harus berkata apa melihat selang yang terhubung dengan tabung oksigen pada hidung ayahnya, perban yang melilit kepala ayahnya serta bunyi EKG yang menandakan bahwa setidaknya, sosok bernama Haruno Kizashi itu masih hidup.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan, Ino..." jawab Sakura kembali duduk di sofa.

"Makanlah sedikit, nanti kau tambah sakit..."

Sakura menguyah pelan bubur buatan Ino.

Enak.

Tapi entah kenapa Sakura tak mampu untuh mengunyah lagi.

"Aku sudah menceritakkan semuanya padamu, Ino..." ujar sakura.

Ino menyodorkan gelas kosong, Sakura meraih gelas itu dan menahannya.

"Ya... Naruto menyelamatkanmu dari insiden roller coaster, Naruto adalah hero, Sasuke menambah bebanmu dengan memberi penjelasan bahwa dia juga hero..." ujar Ino sambil menuangkan termos kecil berisi teh hijau hangat. "Naruto makin memperunyam masalah dengan menyerangmu..."

Sakura menatap kepulan asap dari gelasnya. Ia menenggak perlahan minuman dari sahabatnya, membiarkan sejenak rasa hangat menjalar dari kerongkongan hingga dadanya.

Ino juga meraih tas kecil disamping kakinya, lalu menyerahkan pada Sakura.

"Bersihkanlah dirimu..."

"Ino..." Sakura menahan tangan sahabatnya, "Kau membolos sekolah hanya untuk menemaniku disini?"

Ino tersenyum simpul, "Mungkin kau mengenal Sasuke terlebih dahulu, tapi tetap aku sahabat terbaikmu kan, jidat?"

Sakura mencoba menarik otot wajahnya, sedikit memberi senyum, "Pasti..." dan tulus jawabnya untuk wanita muda di hadapannya.

Sakura bangkit berdiri dengan tas kecil ditangan.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan sejak lama..." sahut Ino tiba-tiba.

Sakura meninggikan alis, "Apa?"

"Akan kukatakan saat kau berada di dalam kamar mandi..." Ino mengelak.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kita harus berbicara dihalang pintu... seperti pengakuan dosa saja..." Sakura menyelidik Ino yang kini tiba-tiba menunduk.

"Pengakuan dosa... entahlah... ini mungkin akan menambah beban pikiranmu, tapi aku telah berpikir sejak semalam, tidak ada lagi waktu yang sangat tepat untuk memberitahukannya padamu, sekarang adalah waktunya, agar yang putih terlihat putih dan hitam terlihat hitam."

"Apa kau mau bilang kalau kau... suka pada Sasuke-_kun_?" tebak Sakura.

Ino tetap diam sambil menunduk.

"Kukira kau punya hubungan dengan Shikamaru..."

"Bukan..."

"Atau kau mau bilang..." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Kau suka pada Naruto?"

Ino hanya diam tak lagi berkata-kata.

Sakura masuk ke kamar mandi dengan penasaran yang kini menggelayut pikirannya. Ia mengganti _cheongsam_ dengan pakaian santai, celana longgar selutut dan kaos besar berlengan pendek, ia pun juga menyikat gigi. Sakura membasuh muka, lalu meraih pembersih muka merek PONTS, dimana iklannya di TV menampilkan wanita jelek mampu menjadi putih _kinclong _ hanya dengan tujuh hari.

Siapapun wanita sialan yang ada di iklan TV itu, pasti lebih hebat dari seorang Yamanaka Ino yang telah cantik sejak lahir.

Sakura sejenak menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin atas wastafel.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang ingin dikatakan Ino?"

"_Sakura..."_

Sakura tiba-tiba berbalik, lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke semua sisi kamar mandi. Ia mendengar jelas suara Ino berada di dekatnya, tapi sahabatnya itu tak ada di dalam. Ia juga sangat yakin suara itu tak terdengar dari balik pintu.

"_Sakura, aku yakin kau terkejut mendengarkanku dalam pikiranmu..."_

Tubuh Sakura tergegar.

"_Maafkan aku, aku harus mengatakan ini sekarang, seperti kataku tadi, kau harus mengetahui semuanya secara bersamaan dan itu akan menambah beban pikiranmu.. tapi aku akan memberikan satu pernyataan dan satu pertanyaan yang harus kau jawab sendiri..."_

Sakura kembali berbalik, menatap sosok berambut merah muda di dalam kaca.

"_Pernyataanku... aku sama seperti Naruto dan Sasuke, begitu juga Shikamaru dan Chouji..."_

Jemari Sakura meremas kuat sisi wastafel.

"_Aku.. sama dengan sesuatu yang selama ini kau sebutkan... makhluk pembunuh... makhluk yang sama seperti makhluk yang merenggut nyawa ibumu... kami menutupi jatidiri kami bukan sebagai suatu bentuk kebohongan, ini adalah cara kami berbaur dengan manusia normal lainnya..."_

Sakura berlari dan membuka kasar pintu kamar mandi. Ia tak lagi mendapati Ino yang tadinya duduk di sofa. Ia memendarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, tak ada Ino dimanapun. Ia melangkah ke pintu keluar, melongokkan kepala.

Hanya beberapa suster yang terlihat olehnya berjalan di koridor.

"_Dan pertanyaanku Sakura..."_

Sakura kembali menutup pintu, kali ini ia menatap sosok ayahnya yang berbaring.

"_Bahwa kau telah mengetahui semua kenyataannya... Apakah itu semua bisa merubah keadaan?"_

"Semua kenyataan ini..." gumam Sakura pelan mengulang pertanyaan Ino, "Bisakah merubah keadaan?"

**...**

Sasuke menatap kesal sosok bertubuh seksi montok di depannya. Mengenakan celana jeans ketat berwarna ungu gelap dan sepertinya sengaja dirobek disana-sini, juga mengenakan kaos ketat berkerah berwarna senada dan menunjukan sedikit belahan dadanya, Yamanaka Ino menjadi pagar hidup bahkan sebelum Sasuke mendekati meja resepsionis.

"Kukira kau tak perduli pada sahabatmu itu," Sasuke meninggikan suara. "Menyingkirlah, kau kira kau sedang jadi peraga busana, hah?!"

Yamanaka Ino berkacak pinggang, "Setidaknya aku memenuhi kewajiban tak tertulisku pada Sakura sebagai sahabat, kau? Bukannya kau berteman dengannya sejak kencingmu belum lurus, Uchiha-_san_?"

"Uchiha-_san_?" Sasuke mengatupkan geraham, "Aku kesini bukan untuk adu mulut denganmu, Yamanaka-_san_... aku ingin melihat keadaan Sakura..."

"Sakura baik-baik saja," Ino memmberi gestur menghalau kucing, "Hush hush..."

"Sialan ini..." Sasuke mengeram.

"Ini Rumah Sakit... jangan ribut..." tukas Ino santai. "Dan apa itu di tanganmu.. bubur Aji Sulam?" cibir Ino.

Sasuke mengepalkan satu tangannya yang tak mengenggam kantong plastik dengan merek Bubur Aji Sulam tersebut, "Menyingkirlah selagi aku masih berkata pelan, Yamanaka-_san_..."

"Ino akan berubah menjadi protektif jika terjadi sesuatu pada orang terdekatnya, Sasuke..." sela Shikamaru yang baru datang bersama Chouji, menepuk pundak Sasuke, "Setidaknya, dia benar-benar jadi seperti emak-emak merepotkan..."

"Ino... kau jangan berdiri di depan resepsionis dong..." keluh Chouji, "Kau menghalangi orang lain..."

"Eh.. maaf..." Ino sedikit menggeser posisi berdirinya, mempersilahkan seorang pak tua mendekati meja resepsionis.

Pak tua itu berkata pelan pada wanita bagian informasi tersebut.

"Maaf, apakah aku bisa membesuk Tuan Haruno Kizashi?"

Resepsionis tersebut mengecek jam dan nomor kamar, "Silahkan Tuan... ICU koridor tiga kamar nomor delapan" ujarnya dengan suara yang tak sampai ke telinga empat remaja di dekat meja resepsionis.

"Ino... Sakura di ruangan mana?" tanya Chouji.

Barbie hidup itu masih bersikukuh, "Jangan ganggu Sakura dulu, pergi sana."

"Ada apa dengan manusia satu ini?" tunjuk Sasuke menahan diri.

"Sakura ada diruang ICU, itu pasti mengingat kondisi ayahnya yang kau katakan kritis di SMS..." tukas Shikamaru santai. "Ruang ICU sebuah Rumah Sakit sangat mudah di temukan... banyak penunjuk lorong disini..."

Ino kehabisan kata-kata membantah Shikamaru yang menganalisa keadaan.

Sasuke melewati Ino, terdengar decihan kekalahan dari si pirang seksi.

"Aku ingin membesuk Tuan Haruno Kizashi." Ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Maaf, untuk ruang ICU pengunjungnya dibatasi... kalian boleh membesuk namun tidak boleh masuk ke dalam ruangan, kalian bisa menunggu di luar ruangan..." ujar respsionis.

Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya, "Kenapa di batasi?"

"Sudah ada pembesuk sebelum kalian... masuklah bergantian, hanya dua orang yang boleh di dalam ruangan... koridor tiga kamar nomor delapan."

"Peraturan macam apa itu..." Sasuke mengejek lalu menuju ruangan yang di maksud.

Ino berpikir sejenak, "Siapa yang membesuk? Aku kan yang terkakhir keluar dari ruangan itu..."

**...**

"Oi!"

Kankuro berlari dari dua kejaran satpam sekolahnya. Menerjang beberapa pejalan kaki, ia tak perduli dan tancap gas ke celah-celah yang mungkin bisa ia lewati.

"Sialan! Kenapa mereka semangat sekali mengejarku?!" umpat Kankuro.

"Berhenti anak nakal! Berani-beraninya kau membolos dengan melompati pagar depan terang-terangan!" teriak satu satpam sambil mengacungkan pentungan.

"Kukira kalian tidur!" teriak Kankuro tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Aksi kejar-kejaran itu jelas menjadi tontonan para pejalan kaki.

**.**

Naruto berjalan gontai di trotoar yang tak terlalu ramai. Jubahnya di sampirkan ke lengan dan ia hanya jalan menunduk, sesekali meregangkan persendian yang terasa tegang karena tak tidur semalaman. Berkali-kali, derak tulang lehernya terdengar berbunyi.

Naruto sebenarnya tak mengacuhkan suara teriakan-teriakan yang terdengar mendekat, hingga sesosok orang menerjangnya.

Mereka berdua ambruk dengan tubuh saling berhimpitan.

"Sial! matamu picak, hah!" maki Naruto pada sosok yang mneghimpitnya.

"Ah!" sosok itu mencoba bangkit sambil membalaskan makian Naruto, "Kau yang jalan menunduk, tolol!"

"Ouh... bawang putih?" Naruto mengenali sosok yang menerjangnya.

Kankuro mengulurkan tangan membantu ia berdiri, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, mulut kotor?"

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya, kenapa kau berlari di-"

"Oi! Jangan lari!" teriak dua satpam semakin mendekat.

"Itu jawabannya..." Kankuro mengarahkan jempol ke belakang, lalu menarik kerah belakang Naruto dan berlari, "Ayo kabur!"

"Tu-tunggu du-dulu! Kenapa kau menyeretku, bawang putih!"

Dua satpam itu berhenti ngos-ngosan dengan menumpukan tangan ke lutut, "Sial... kenapa anak jaman sekarang larinya cepat sekali..."

Rekannya yang memegang pentungan menyeka keringat, "Mungkin mereka banyak makan sonais.."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Sonais, susis gambar ayam rasa sapi itu.. bukannya para atlit banyak makan susis itu di TV... Es o es.. Semuaaa makan Sonais..." ujarnya memperagakan iklan.

"Makanan macam apa itu... toh para atlit yang makan sonais itu gagal semua di ajang international kecuali cabang angkat besi..." satpam tersebut menegakkan punggung. "Ayo kejar dia lagi..."

"Sudah terlalu jauh... sebaiknya kita kembali ke sekolah karena tidak ada yang menjaga..."

"Sialan bocah itu..."

**...**

Zabuza menatap peti besar di depannya, Haku yang berdiri di dekatnya sedikit keheranan dengan properti yang selama ini disimpan oleh tuannya tersebut.

"Apa ini, Tuan?" tanya Haku sopan.

"_Kubikiribochou_..." jawab Zabuza membuka peti.

"A-apa...? Bukankah pedang Anda sudah di patahkan Tuan Maito Guy?"

Zabuza menatap dua pedang yang tertumpuk jerami di dalam peti tersebut. Satu pedang panjang berbentuk seperti mata pancing di kedua ujungnya, satu lagi pedang besar seperti milik Zabuza sebelumnya.

"Itu replika... karena aku sebenarnya tak pernah ingin memakai pedang ini lagi..." tukas Zabuza.

"Replika? Kenapa Anda repot-repot memakai replika selama ini?"

Sejenak Zabuza menatap Haku, "Kau tiba-tiba jadi cerewet akhir-akhir ini..."

Haku menunduk, "Maafkan saya, Tuan."

"Menghadapi replikanya saja, S.A.C sudah kewalahan, apalagi yang asli..." Zabuza menatap kedua telapak tangannya yang terbalut perban, "Lagipula saat memegang kembali pedang yang sama dengan yang kupakai sepuluh yang tahun lalu..."

Zabuza meriah pedang besar tersebut, lalu mengayunkannya sekali, "Aku merasa Yagura selalu berdiri disampingku dan menjerit minta tolong..."

Zabuza memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri. "Semua kenangan ini... semua rasa marah ini... kesedihan ini... ada bersama dua pedang ini..."

Haku sekilas melirik ke dalam peti, menatap pedang milik Yagura yang ujungnya seperti mata pancing.

"Tuan, jika selama ini Anda memakai replika, berarti yang asli memiliki kelebihan sendiri?"

"Pedang ini takkan bisa patah ataupun rusak... pedang ini akan beregenarasi memperbaiki dirinya sendiri... _Kubikiribochou... _terbuat dari tempaan baja yang merupakan tulang seorang hero berjenis logam yang dirancau api Amaterasu milik pengguna _sharingan_ kelas atas dan disiram dengan darah para leluhur hero..."

Haku menatap pedang besar yang kembali di ayunkan. "Sehebat itukah, _Kubikiribochou _yang asli?" Gumamnya.

"Ya, masih ada enam pedang lain diluar sana..." Zabuza menatap kilau bilah tajam pedangnya. "Haku, kau sudah dapat lokasi dia?"

"Sudah Tuan, ada disini..." Haku memberikan sebuah kertas.

Zabuza menyeringai menatap alamat yang tertera disana, "Disana kau rupanya..."

**...**

Pak tua dengan jambang yang menyatu dengan kumis berwarna abu-abu serta kacamata kecil tapi melorot itu terdiam , tangannya menggantung tepat di depan kenop pintu. Ia terlihat berpikir ribuan kali untuk melangkah. Di satu tangannya, tergengam rangkaian bunga tulip putih.

Sakura sedikit melirik saat pintu kamar terbuka, lalu ia menatap jelas sosok yang sedang membungkuk hormat padanya. Sakura membuang muka, ia masih ingat wajah itu.

"Maafkan aku berkunjung, Nona Haruno..." ujar pak tua itu tenang mendekati Sakura dan meletakkan rangakian bunga tulip putih di meja kaca di hadapan Sakura.

"Kau tak perlu kemari, Pak Tazuna..."

Tazuna, nama pak tua itu, tetap berdiri karena tak dipersilahkan duduk.

"Bunga tulip putih? Kau kira ini acara pemakaman?" hina Sakura tanpa memandang sosok yang jauh lebih tua darinya, bahkan lebih tua dari ayahnya sendiri.

Tazuna terbatuk sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Aku kemari karena melihat kabar berita di TV mengenai ayah Anda... aku yang baru saja bulan lalu bebas dari penjara, selalu ingin bertemu dengan Anda, Nona Haruno..." Tazuna berkata santun.

"Untuk apa? Untuk memamerkan kau telah bebas dari penjara atas hukumanmu berkomplot membunuh ibuku?" sinis Sakura yang masih enggan memandang.

"Karena itu saya kemari Nona... ingin memberitahukan hal ini..." jelas Tazuna, "Hal yang selama ini tak bisa saya ungkapkan di pengadilan."

Sakura menoleh pada Tazuna dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. "Pergilah sebelum aku memanggil pihak keamanan Rumah Sakit..."

"Saya tidak bisa pergi sebelum mengatakan hal ini, Nona..." Tazuna kembali terbatuk, "Setelah mengatakan hal ini... saya bisa mati dengan tenang..."

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan, pak tua pembunuh!" bentak Sakura.

"Nona..." Tazuna berkata pelan, "Aku telah kehilangan cucuku, Inari, karena ditabrak oleh pengemudi yang mabuk, aku juga kehilangan putriku, Tsunami."

Sakura diam menyimak meski matanya masih nyalang dengan kebencian.

"Aku, tak lagi mampu merangkai kata untuk mengucapkan terima kasih tak hingga kepada Nyonya Haruno Mebuki, yang bersedia menjadi kuasa hukum bagi menantuku, Kaiza, demi menegakkan proses hukum..."

"Jangan berbelit-belit..." geram Sakura.

"Aku telah mengatakan ini di pengadilan, tapi pihak pengadilan dan jaksa penuntut umum menekanku dan mengancam akan menambah masa tahananku jika aku terus mengatakan hal ini... aku rasa masa hukuman lima tahun kurungan karena pasal bersekongkol dalam menutupi kejahatan seseorang sudah cukup bagiku, makin cepat aku bebas, maka makin cepat aku bisa memberitahukan hal ini padamu..." ujar Tazuna yang sesekali diselingi batuk.

Sakura mengepalkan tangan.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Lima tahun lalu..."

* * *

**Lima tahun lalu.**

"Kau masih dalam perjalanan?" Mebuki berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon. "Maafkan Ibu tak bisa mengantarkanmu, kau baik-baiklah dengan ayah, jangan perang mulut selama perjalanan ke bandara..."

Wanita berambut klimis ke belakang dengan satu poni melengkung di dahi itu duduk di sofa panjang. Pakaiannya rapi dengan blazzer ketat dan lencana kecil berlogo timbangan di dadanya.

"Telepon Ibu jika kau sudah sampai di London... ingat, tak usah berpatokan kau ingin meraih medali emas atau medali apa seperti yang ditargetkan oleh Menpora Nahromi, lakukan saja yang terbaik, Sakura..."

"Ya... Ibu mengerti, Ibu akan masak masakan yang paling enak nanti... sudah ya, Ibu tutup..." Mebuki menutup telepon. "Maaf, sampai mana kita tadi, Tuan Kaiza?" tanya pada seseorang bertubuh kekar yang duduk di hadapannya.

"A.. itu..." Kaiza menunduk.

Tazuna datang meletakkan secangkir karamel hangat di hadapan Mebuki.

"Sepertinya anak Anda akan pergi ke Olimpiade London, aku melihat persiapan berbagai cabang olahraga di berita..." sela Tazuna.

Mebuki tersenyum bangga, "Benar, Pak Tazuna, anakku akan mewakili cabang Juudo, dia master loh.. satu-satunya anak berusia dibawah lima belas tahun yang meraih gelas master di negara ini..."

"Waah... anak Anda hebat sekali, Nyonya... aku senang mendengarnya..." puji Tazuna.

Mebuki tertawa renyah.

"A-no.. Mebuki-_sama_..." Kaiza berusaha mengangkat suara.

"Hm?"

"Bisakah... kasus ini kita hentikan saja?" ujar Kaiza takut-takut.

"Maksdumu?" Mebuki bertanya serius.

"Aku sudah merelakan kematian tidak adil Tsunami dan Inari... bisakah kita tak melanjutkan kasus ini ke tingkat banding... kita sudah kalah di pengadilan..."

"Tutup mulutmu, Kaiza!"

Braak!

Mebuki menggebrak meja kaca.

Secangkir karamel hangat itu bergetar hingga tumpah setengahnya. Terlihat retakan kecil di meja kaca itu, satu sentuhan lagi, meja itu pasti pecah berhamburan.

Tazuna yang duduk di samping menantunya menunduk takut, ia tahu dari awal sejak mendampingi kasus anaknya, pengacara di depannya ini terkenal dengan sifat yang tempramental dan sangat keras kepala, tak heran ia jika anak pengacara yang menggebrak meja itu tumbuh besar sebagai atlet beladiri.

"Hentikan katamu?" suara Mebuki meninggi tajam, "Kau pikir aku melakukan semua ini demi apa?"

"Te-tenaglah... Mebuki-_sama_..." Kaiza mencoba menenangkan penasehat hukum tersebut, "Aku merasa... sangat kecil peluang menang melawan pemerintah yang coba menutupi kasus ini..."

Kaiza menunduk dalam.

"Aku juga baru tahu, kalau di dalam darahku dan darah anakku mengandung DNA yang tersisipi _chakra_... setelah ini, aku akan di tangkap oleh petugas S.A.C..."

"Kau dan S.A.C berada di kasus yang berbeda, Kaiza... sementara kasus kecelakaan anak dan istri ada di koridor yang berbeda... tidakkah kau mengerti?" tanya Mebuki.

"Jika kita menyerah untuk menunjukkan kebenarannya saat ini..." sambung Mebuki, "Di lain hari, akan ada banyak Inari-Inari lainnya yang tewas dan tertutupi kasusnya oleh pengadilan..."

Mebuki mengepalkan tangan.

"Aku tak perduli jika harus melawan pemerintah sekalipun, aku mendampingimu dalam proses hukum ini, ingin menampar mereka semua agar mereka sadar, seorang Kaisar, Presiden, Anggota Parlemen mempunyai hak dan perlakuan yang sama di mata hukum dengan seorang pelacur, tukang becak, maling ayam dan masyarakat lainnya!"

Tazuna mengangguk paham.

"Kita berbicara tentang supremasi hukum, Kaiza, ku mohon, jangan menyerah..." pinta Mebuki menurunkan nada suaranya, "Jika kau ditahan S.A.C karena statusmu sebagai hero, itu masalah lain, aku akan menyeret orang yang menabrak anak dan istrimu ke penjara!"

"Ini demi kebaikan Anda, Mebuki-_sama_..." Kaiza menatap Mebuki dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Pemerintah malah memutarkan balikkan fakta dengan menyuap hakim dengan mengatakan bahwa anak dan istriku menyebrang sembarangan, bukankah hasil pemeriksaan sudah jelas bahwa pengemudi itu mabuk... tapi kita tetap kalah di pengadilan... ini adalah bukti, bahwa kita tak sama di depan hukum.. kita tak bisa melawan pemerintah. Kita tak bisa-"

"Pemerintah bukan Tuhan..." potong Mebuki dengan wajah tegang penuh amarah, "Pemerintah adalah wakil rakyat, perpanjangan tangan Tuhan bukan pemerintah... tapi Hukum. Hukum di ciptakan di dunia ini oleh Nabi, oleh Rahib, oleh pemuka agama, oleh undang-undang, oleh Konstitusi,sebagai perpanjangan tangan Tuhan agar tidak ada manusia yang semena-mena di muka bumi..."

Mebuki menunjuk lencana berlogo timbangan di dadanya, "Mereka yang mempermainkan hukum, berarti merasa sombong karena mempermainkan Tuhan, untuk itu kami ada... para penegak hukum dan para penasehat hukum..."

Kaiza terdiam. Sulit membantah apa yang dituturkan oleh Mebuki.

"Demi lencana timbangan sama rata yang ku kenakan, aku akan menegakkan keadilan dengan taruhan nyawa..." ujar Mebuki serius.

"Jika saja... ada seribu penasehat hukum seperti Anda di negara ini..." potong Tazuna dengan senyum yang mendinginkan suasana, "Aku yakin negara kita akan kuat kuat dari segi hukum..."

Mebuki menghela nafas panjang, mendinginkan kepala karena tak habis pikir kenapa Kaiza mau menyerah hanya gara-gara pemerintah mengintervensi kasusnya.

"Aku bahkan pernah memenjarakan klienku sendiri..." tukas Mebuki, "Jadi percayakan padaku, aku akan menuntaskan kasus ini kalau perlu sampai ke Peninjauan Kembali..."

"Terima kasih..." Kaiza berusaha menahan air matanya, "Terima kasih... Mebuki-_sama_, karena membela anak dan istriku sampai sedemikian kerasnya..."

Terdengar deru mobil di luar rumah. Belum sempat mereka bertukar tanya, terdengar tembakan beruntun dari berbagai penjuru.

Kaiza menarik Mebuki hingga terjatuh, mereka merangkak dan bersembunyi di balik dinding sementara Tazuna merangkak ke arah lain. Kaiza menutup kedua telinga sambil meringkuk dari tembakan beruntun di semua penjuru rumahnya.

Mebuki berpikir cepat, meraih ponsel dan menghubungi suaminya. "Kami diserang-"

Mata Kaiza terbelalaka saat melihat Mebuki terjatuh tak sempat menyelesaikan telponnya. Kaiza meraih tubuh Mebuki, merasakan ada cairan kental mengalir dari belakang kepala Mebuki.

"Da-darah? Mebuki-_sama_... Mebuki-_sama_!"

Kaiza menoleh kesamping, padahal ia bersembunyi di balik beton, tapi beton itu berlubang tertembus peluru.

"Peluru yang mampu menembus beton berlapis, hanya milik polisi khusus..."

Dor!

Dor!

Kaiza terjungkal dan rebah di sisi Mebuki dengan kepala berlubang.

Sementara di luar, rumah tersebut sudah dikepung dari empat sisi mata angin oleh pasukan berseragam S.A.C.

"Beri tahu markas bahwa kita mendapat laporan serangan hero di lokasi ini..." salah seorang petugas berhelm memberi perintah.

Mereka masuk dengan berhati-hati, menginjak pecahan beton dan kaca dengan sepatu boot. Satu petugas merangsek masuk ke dapur dan meraih kerah Tazunza yang bersembunyi di bawah meja.

"Ada satu yang selamat!"

"Seret dia kemari!"

Dengan mengenakan sarung tangan, satu petugas lainnya mengambil pisau dapur, lalu dengan sadis menancapkannya ke dada Mebuki, pisau lalu dipindahkan ke tangan Kaiza yang tak bernyawa.

Tazuna menganga melihat apa yang terjadi. Petugas lainnya segera melilit kepala Tazuna dengan kain penutup.

Di dalam mobil S.A.C yang berjejer di sekeliling rumah, seseorang yang wajahnya tak terlihat karena kaca gelap mobil sedang menelpon, "Bapak dewan, aku sudah lakukan perintahmu.. kasus ini bisa ditutup sekarang dan aku mohon kerjasamanya dalam membantu citra kami nantinya dimasyarakat umum."

"Tembak dia..." ujar salah seorang petugas.

Pistol sudah melekat di belakang kepala Tazuna saat sebuah mobil menerjang masuk tanpa ampun dan menabrak beberapa petugas yang bediri. Dua orang turun tergesa, seorang anak kisaran SMP berteriak hsiteris melihat sosok Mebuki yang terkapar di lantai.

"Ibu!" teriak Sakura berlari dan memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa ibunya.

"Mebuki!" Kizashi juga menghambur memeluk tubuh istrinya.

"Siapa yang memanggil kapten Kizashi kemari?" bisik salah seorang petugas ke rekannya.

Orang yang berada di dalam mobil juga keheranan dengan kedatangan Kizashi, ia berbicara melalui _earphonet_-nya, "Jangan sampai yang selamat itu berbicara..."

Para petugas di dalam rumah mengangguk paham.

"Kapten, kami menerima laporan dari warga sekitar terjadi teriakan minta tolong dari rumah ini, kami segera bergerak karena sudah lama mengawasi gerak-gerik mencurigakan tersangka."

Sakura menjerit histersi membangunkan ibunya.

Kizashi bangkit berdiri dengan wajah memerah marah.

"Kapten Kizashi, orang ini di duga bekerja sama karena dia tak mau berbicara sedari tadi..."

Bugh!

Satu pukulan dari petugas tepat bersarang di kepala belakang Tazuna, membuat pria renta itu tak sadarkan diri. petugas tersebut mencoba memperkecil peluang Tazuna untuk berbicara dengan Kizashi.

"Seret dia ke markas!" bentak Kizashi.

para petugas meninggalkan tempat kejadian perkara dengan menyeret pak tua Tazuna dan mayat Kaiza.

Kizashi tak mampu berkata-kata, melihat putri semata wayangnya kini menjerit gila memanggil sang ibunda yang tak kunjung terbangun, dan takkan pernah terbangun.

"Ibu... kumohon... bangunlah... bangunlah..." Sakura mengguncagn tubuh ibunya, "Ibu! Bangun!"

* * *

Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu. Tangannya terkepal kuat, "Bagaimana bisa aku percaya pada ceritamu?!" bentak Sakura.

"Anda tak perlu percaya, Nona Haruno..." kilah Tazuna, "Aku katang kemari hanya ingin menyatakan itu karena aku tak bisa mengutarakannya di pengadilan meskipun aku ingin..."

Sakura berdiri, "Apa untungnya kau menceritakan itu padaku, pak tua?!" Nada Sakura makin meninggi.

Tazuna tak sedikitpun marah atas perlakuan tak sopan dari Sakura, ia berujar lembut, "Karena aku tak ingin Anda tenggelam dalam kebencian tak berdasar..."

Nafas Sakura terengah karena emosi yang membuncah.

"Aku datang mengemis maaf darimu, Nona, maafkan menantuku... jika dalam pikiranmu dia adalah pembunuh, maka biarkanlah begitu... seluruh dunia mengatakan hal yang sama meski kebenaran yang kubawa berkata berbeda..."

Tazuna terbatuk sangat keras, sesekali memukul dadanya sendiri yang terasa nyeri.

"Setelah menceritakan kebenaran, walaupun kau tak bisa menerimanya, aku bisa menyusul Kaiza, Tsunami dan Inari dengan tenang..." senyum lembut tergerus dalam mimik menahan nyeri dari wajah renta itu.

Sakura dibalut hening.

Tazuna membungkukan badan, "Saya permisi Nona Haruno, kurasa ini adalah pertemuan terkahir kita."

"Bagaimana... bagaimana..." Sakura menghentikan langkah Tazuna yang akan membuka pintu. "Bagaimana bisa aku percaya begitu saja dengan ceritamu..."

"Karena ceritaku bukan dongeng, Nona... jika kau ingin mempercayai sesuatu, kau harus tahu kebenarannya... kebenaran yang tersebunyi dari lilitan kenyataan..."

Sakura terdiam, membiarkan air mata menari di pipinya.

Tazuna membuka pintu,

Dan tiga orang terjatuh saling berhimpit badan.

Tiga orang penguping.

Sasuke di posisi ternista dengan dihimpit oleh Shikamaru dan Chouji.

Sakura menatap ketiga temannya lalu terdengar suara dari sosok ke empat yang tak terlihat, mungkin duduk di dekat pintu.

"Aku sudah ingatkan mereka loh..." teriak Ino.

**...**

Kankuro membuka seragamnya yang basah oleh peluh, lalu memasukkan kedalam tas. Kini ia hanya mengenakan singlet putih polos dan celana hitam yang diberi rantai bekas kaleng biskuit lebaran bergayut dari satu sisi celana ke saku belakangnya. Sabuk yang di kenakan ber-emblem kepala tengkorak dan ujung sabuk satunya diberi besi tajam menyerupai pisau.

Telinganya di tindik satu, tubuh berisi itu jelas menampilkan _image_ remaja super nakal.

Dia berdiri di depan mesin penjual minuman ringan. Sayangnya ia tak punya uang receh sebagai syarat pembelian.

Naruto, yang entah kenapa ikut diseret oleh pelarian Kankuro, juga merogoh sakunya.

"Aku cuma punya uang kertas..." keluh Naruto.

"Haah... kenapa mesin penjual minuman zaman modern masih menggunakan uang koin..." keluh Kankuro lalu kembali membuka tasnya, "Mungkin kita harus mengambil paksa..."

Naruto melirik ke dalam isi tas Kankuro.

Satu buah parang berkarat, gear motor yang tersambung ke rantai panjang, mata cangkul, bom molotov, celurit, linggis, puluhan pak paku payung, dan tissue bayi.

"Oi..." Naruto menggaruk kepala, "Ini tas sekolah atau tas perkakasmu ke sawah?"

"Kenapa memangnya?" ujar Kankuro mengeluarkan linggis.

"Untuk apa ada tissu bayi di antara peralatan tawuranmu?" tanya Naruto tak paham.

"Itu kalau aku eek sembarangan, aku cebok pakai tissue bayi." Jawab Kankuro meraih jubah yang ada di lengan Naruto.

Naruto _specchless_.

Kankuro melilit linggisnya dengan jubah Naruto, lalu menghantamkan linggis tersebut ke kaca mesin minuman. Kaca berderai pecah tanpa terlalu menimbulkan bunyi berisik, Kankuro bergegas memasukkan beberapa minuman ke tas dan lari tunggang langgang.

"Jahanam! Jubahku bukan untuk hal seperti ini!" Maki Naruto sambil mengambil beberapa minuman dengan kedua tangan dan lari pontang panting saat beberapa pengguna jalan lainnya meneriaki mereka dengan kata-kata klasik yang masih bertahan hingga sekarang.

"Woii maling!"

**...**

Blam!

Sasuke terpaku saat pucuk hidungnya hampir saja mencium pintu yang ditutup keras oleh Sakura.

"Benarkan.. dia sedang tak ingin di ganggu oleh siapapun..." tukas Ino. "Apalagi ditambah pengakuan pak tua barusan..."

Kini mereka berempat duduk berhadapan di bangku koridor.

"Jadi begitu... Naruto menyerang Sakura..." tukas Shikamaru, "Tapi kurasa kemungkinan besar yang diserang adalah ayah Sakura..."

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Chouji.

"Kita harus temui Naruto untuk mengetahui alasannya..." jawab Shikamaru.

"Itulah masalahnya..." Ino menunjukkan layar ponselnya, "Nomornya tidak aktif sejak tadi malam..."

"Sejak kapan kau punya nomor Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru menyelidik.

"Apa salah?" tantang Ino.

Sasuke terdiam tak terpengaruh percakapan di sampingnya. Ia melirik kantong plastik di tangannya, Sasuke kembali bangkit dan mengetuk pintu. Tak menyerah untuk bertemu Sakura.

"Sakura... setidaknya makanlah bubur yang kubawa..."

Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

"Em... Sasuke... biar aku saja yang makan..."

Sasuke menatap Chouji dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Kasihan bubur itu..." lirih Chouji.

**...**

Kankuro dan Naruto duduk beralas koran bekas di antara lorong-lorong pertokoan, jauh dari jangkauan matahari dan penglihatan orang yang _bersliweran_ di trotoar, dua remaja tersebut tos minuman kaleng mereka disela-sela pembicaraan.

Kankuro dan Naruto menenggak alkhohol dingin hasil curian tersebut, lalu menguyah beberapa kacang yang baru saja di beli Kankuro.

"Jadi, bawang merah bukan adik kandungmu..." Naruto membuka kaleng bir kedua.

"Ya.. begitulah..."

"Pantas saja kau terlihat sebagai pemeran antagonis di sinetron..."

Kankuro mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok dan menyulut sebatang dari sekian batang di dalam bungkusannya, lalu memberikan pada Naruto.

Kedua remaja berambut jabrik itu kini bercerita sambil mengepulkan asap rokok.

"Kau memukulinya sejak kelas dua SMP? Kau benar-benar kakak yang kejam..." cibir Naruto.

"Kakak yang kejam? Entahlah... sepertinya begitu, Naruto..." Kankuro tak mengelak sama sekali, "Sampai aku benar-benar bisa menerima kenyataannya..."

"Menerima kenyataan?" Naruto menaikkan alis tinggi-tinggi.

"Kau kira mudah menerima kenyataan bahwa ayahku membawa anak yang cuma selisih satu tahun denganku kerumah..."

"Tunggu dulu... ayahmu menikah dengan ibumu... melahirkan kakak perempuanmu dan kau sendiri.. lalu dia menikah diam-diam dengan wanita lain dan melahirkan bawang merah..."

"Ya..."

"Bisa dikatakan, saat kau lahir sebenarnya ayahmu sudah menjalin hubungan dengan ibu si bawang merah karena umur kalian hanya selisih setahun..."

"Ya..."

"Lalu ibumu meninggal saat kau kelas enam SD..."

"Ya..."

"Ibu si bawang merah?"

"Meninggal saat melahirkan Gaara..."

"Jadi... ada jeda waktu cukup lama untuk si bawang merah dari lahir hingga dibawa kerumahmu.. dia tinggal dimana?"

Kankuro menghela nafas berat, "Panti Asuhan..."

Naruto terdiam sejenak, "Maaf bawang putih... aku tak bermaksud menghina ayahmu, tapi aku, kau dan ayahmu sama-sama laki-laki..." Naruto menggantung kalimatnya, "Tindakan ayahmu meninggalkan bawang merah di panti asuhan dan hidup dengan kepalsuan bersama kalian... tersinggungkah kau kalau ayahmu kubilang sosok laki-laki bajingan yang hanya meletakan otak di antara dua biji pelir?"

Kankuro termenung memikirkan kalimat Naruto.

"Dia tak mengakui Gaara sebagai anaknya... tidak pernah hingga mungkin datang wahyu dari langit membuat dia tobat dan membawa Gaara kerumah... lalu beberapa hari setelahnya ayahku meninggal karena penyakitnya... juga meninggalkan masalah serius antara anak-anaknya..." Kankuro memainkan rokok di sela jemarinya.

"Kau mencari semua informasi ini diam-diam selama ini?" tanya Naruto sambil mengunyah kacang.

"Ya, kakakku tak terlalu perduli darimana datangnya Gaara, dia benar-benar bersifat keibuan..." Kankuro juga menyomot kacang yang terhambur di depannya, "Aku mencari informasi tentang Gaara dan ibunya serta berapa lama ayahku berhubungan dengan mereka, dimana Gaara tinggal selama ini, siapa yang menjaga Gaara, apakah ayahku pernah menjenguk Gaara di Panti Asuhan, semua kucari informasinya... termasuk aku mendatangi semua gereja di kota asal Gaara dan bertanya apakah pernikahan ayahku dengan ibu Gaara terdaftar secara resmi..."

Naruto menggaruk sisi kepalanya, dengan raut wajah bingung dan rokok masih terjepit di bibir, Naruto kembali bertanya, "Kau melakukan semua itu demi si bawang merah?"

Kankuro menyesap dalam rokoknya lalu menghembuskan asapnya ke atas, "Begitukah menurutmu?"

Naruto memasang wajah serius.

"Kau salah, Naruto... aku melakukan semua itu demi diriku..."

"Demi... dirimu?"

Kankuro menyandarkan punggungya ke dinding toko yang berlumut, "Tak mudah bagiku menerima kenyataan yang begitu saja terhampar di depan mataku... aku mencari informasi tentang Gaara dari berbagai sumber bahkan aku membolos sekolah demi itu..."

"Dan kenyataan yang kau terima tidak merubah apapun, bawang putih..." ujar Naruto sinis.

Naruto menyemburkan asap rokok pekat ke arah Kankuro.

"Kau benar, kenyataan yang kuterima tidak merubah apapun... tapi setidaknya aku merasa puas, Naruto..." kekeh Kankuro.

"Walaupun hal yang tersisa setelah kau menyingkirkan hal yang mustahil adalah hal yang mustahil pula, itulah kebenarannya." Sambung Kankuro serius menatap Naruto.

Naruto tertegun dengan kalimat yang diutarakan Kankuro.

"Walaupun hal yang tersisa setelah kau menyingkirkan hal yang mustahil adalah hal yang mustahil pula, itulah kebenarannya?" Ulang Naruto dengan aksen bertanya.

"Ya, itulah kebenaran absolut... dan itu perkataan Sherlock Holmes." Cakap Kankuro tanpa raut wajah jenaka. "Itulah pentingnya kau mencari kebenaran dari sebuah cerita... kenyataan terakhir yang kau dapat memang belum tentu merubah keadaan..."

"Tapi..." Naruto memasukkan puntung rokoknya ke dalam kaleng bir yang sudah tak lagi dingin, "Kita bisa percaya bahwa apa yang akan kita lakukan kedepannya adalah hal yang benar."

"Benar, karena kita sudah tahu kebenaran cerita itu tanpa dikurangi atau di tambah oleh keambiguan, ego, serta kepicikan..." Kankuro membenarkan.

Naruto berdiri dengan raut wajah penuh keseriusan.

"Terima kasih, Sabaku Kankuro... berbicara denganmu membuatku mengerti apa yang harus kulakukan... aku pergi dulu." Naruto melangkah menjauh pasti.

Kankuro tak berminat melihat langkah jauh Naruto, ia menatap kepalan tangannya sendiri, "Aku tidak perlu minta maaf secara langsung, kan... sepertinya sepatu baru itu cukup sebagai tanda minta maaf karena aku selalu memukulmu selama ini, Gaara..." Kankuro terkekeh, tertawa sendiri sambil meraih kaleng bir didepannya tanpa melihat.

"Kampret!" Kankuro menyemburkan isi mulutnya, "Naruto sialan! Dia memasukkan puntung rokok ke dalam kaleng, _jancuk_!"

**.**

"_Belum benar... apa yang kulakukan selama ini belum benar..."_

Naruto berjalan pasti menuju arah kediamannya.

"_Kenyataannya yang di ceritakan oleh ayahku... aku harus tahu lebih rinci dan pasti..."_

Gurat ketegasan terukir di wajah kusut remaja berumur delapan belas tahun itu.

"_Kenapa, Sasori selalu bersikeras mengatakan bahwa S.A.C tidak membunuh orangtuaku... kalimat terakhir sebelum Sasori ku tembak mati itu..."_

Naruto mengepalkan tangan.

"_Aku harus memastikan kebenarannya!"_

**...**

"Kemana si sombong itu?" tanya Shikamaru pada Chouji ataupun Ino.

Mereka bertiga kini duduk di taman beranda Rumah Sakit.

"Kalau kau ingin mencari Sasuke... cari saja di bawah tangga atau belakang pintu... orang sok _cool_ kan selalu berdiri di dekat area gelap agar kesan misteriusnya mencuat keluar..." jawab Ino mencibir.

Shikamaru tertawa kecil. "Dia benar-benar di cuekin Sakura..."

"Sakura belum siap menerima kenyataan bahwa kita adalah hero..." sambung Ino memukul pundak Chouji, "Oi gendut, kamu ngapain?!"

"Aku mencari kupon berhadiah dalam keripik kentang ini..." Chouji bicara sambil mengunyah dan mengorek-ngorek kedalam bungkus keripiknya.

"Kupon.. apa hadiahnya?" tanya Ino.

"Mobil Apanza... ada juga Senia..." jawab Chouji serius sambil melahap keripik kentangnya.

"Kau mau saja ditipu iklan... itu strategi marketing..." ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar.

"Tapi pemenangnya ditampilkan di TV kok..." jawab Chouji tak mau kalah.

"Itu rekayasa Chouji... semua yang ada di dalam TV belum tentu benar... sebagian besar rekayasa..." sanggah Shikamaru, "Cerdaslah sedikit, dengan keripik kentang seharga delapan ribu kau bisa mendapatkan mobil? Ayolah..."

"Eh _bay the way_..." potong Ino, "Bagaimana hasil latihanmu?"

Shikamaru melirik ke kiri ke kanan, ia sengaja diam saat seorang suster yang sedang mendorong pasien di kursi roda untuk berjalan-jalan menjauh dari posisi mereka bertiga.

"Lihat ini." Bayangan Shikamaru tiba-tiba berdiri sampai pinggang. "Aku berhasil membuat bayanganku keluar dari medium lantai atau dinding..."

"Waah...!" Ino memberi gesture memuji

"Tidak ada. Tidak ada." Chouji makin mengorek kedalam bungkusan keripik kentangnya.

"Dengan begini..." ujar Shikamaru serius, "Formasi InoShikaChou makin solid..."

"Dan tak terkalahkan..." sambung Ino mantap.

Chouji membanting bungkus keripiknya. "Sial! Tidak ada kuponnya!"

"Aku akan menemui Sakura lagi ke dalam, mungkin dia sudah agak tenang dan mau diajak ngobrol..." tukas Ino.

"Ya, baiklah, aku dan Chouji akan pulang sebentar... lagipula keluar rumah tanpa membawa perlengkapan bertarung sangat beresiko."

"Maksudmu?" Ino menatap dalam Shikamaru.

"Haah... apa aku harus menjelaskannya padamu, merepotkan sekali." Shikamaru mengorek telinga.

"Kau tak perlu bicara, cukup kau jelaskan dalam pikiranmu..."

"Naruto... maksudku, siapapun yang menyerang Sakura, kau pikir dia takkan kembali?"

"Maksudmu bukan Naruto yang menyerang Sakura?"

Shikamaru berdiri dan meregangkan persendiannya, "Aku tak tahu jika memang itu adalah Naruto yang kita kenal, tapi aku dan Chouji akan mengambil perlengkapan bertarung untuk berjaga-jaga... kurasa jika memang ayah Sakura diburu, maka perburuannya belum selesai karena ayah Sakura masih bisa dikatakan selamat meski sekarang dalam keadaan koma."

"Baiklah, terserah..." Ino beranjak ke dalam Rumah Sakit.

"Chouji, ayo..." ajak Shikamaru.

"Shika..."

"Hm?"

"Kuponnya... bergambar maddog membawa parang?"

Shikamaru mencubit dagunya, "Hmm... sudah kuduga."

**...**

"Apa kau benar-benar tak ingat wajah hero yang menyerangmu?" tanya Anko dengan catatan kecil di tangan.

Sakura menggeleng pelan.

Anko melirik ke Yamato yang berdiri disampingnya. Mereka berdua berdiri di hadapan Sakura yang terduduk di sofa dalam ruang dimana Kizashi masih dalam keadaan koma.

"Nona Sakura, bantu kami agar kami bisa menangkap hero yang menyerangmu..." Yamato membantu Anko.

"Menurut saksi mata, kau berhasil memukul wajah hero tersebut, dari pecahan topeng yang kami kumpulkan di TKP, kami sudah tahu bahwa penyerangmu adalah _Killer Hunter_, kami perlu dapatkan wajah aslinya dari ingatanmu..."

Sakura tetap diam membisu.

Orochimaru yang bersandar di pintu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan menyelidik. _"Sepertinya, gadis ini bukan halangan yang berarti jika ia menyerang Naruto, tapi kenapa Naruto malah pergi dan tak membunuh gadis ini dan Kizashi?"_

Anko kembali bersiap menulis di catatan kecilnya, "Tipe wajahnya? Tirus? Tembem? Jerawatan? Warna matanya? Merah? Kuning? Hijau? Hidungnya? Mancung atau nyungsep kedalam?"

Sakura tetap melipat lidah, bahkan enggan menatap Anko.

"Haah... kalau kau tak bicara bagaimana kami bisa menangkapnya? Kami harus tahu idenditas asli_ Killer Hunter_, mengerti?" nada Anko meninggi dan menanggalkan semua formalitasnya.

"E-eh Anko... apa yang kau lakukan?" Yamato terkejut dengan sikap tak sopan Anko.

"Bocah ini, apa dia tak tahu bagaimana sopan santun berbicara pada yang lebih tua?" Anko menunjuk kepala Sakura, "Aku tahu kau sedih karena ayahmu masih koma, tapi tidakkah kau bisa bekerja sama dengan kami menangkap penyerangnya?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bagian dalam.

"Anko, tenanglah..." cegah Yamato mendinginkan Anko.

"Nona Sakura," panggil Yamato lembut, "Sepertinya Anda masih terguncang... jika kau sudah tenang dan bisa mengingat wajah asli _Killer Hunter_, hubungi kami... kami akan membantumu dengan ahli sketsa wajah dari markas..."

Tak ada anggukan maupun gelengan dari Sakura.

Anko berkacak pinggang melihat Sakura yang tak merespon. "Apa dia tuli?" cibirnya.

"Yamato, Anko, kalian terlalu menekannya, Nona Haruno Sakura bukan tersangka dan kalian seolah-olah menginterogasinya..." sela Orochimaru yang masih berdiri jauh dari mereka bertiga, "Lebih baik kita kembali ke markas dan membiarkan Nona Sakura beristirahat."

"Haah..." Anko mengeluh dan beranjak keluar bersama Yamato.

Orochimaru masih berdiri di tempatnya, menatap Sakura yang setia menunduk, "Nona... apakah hari minggu kemarin kau pergi ke Taman Bermain dan mengalami insiden kecelakaan roller coaster?"

Sakuta tiba-tiba terkejut dan menengok ke arah Orochimaru. Matanya melebar melihat Orochimaru yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Dari ekspresimu, aku sudah tahu jawabannya, Nona..." Orochimaru melangkah keluar ruangan.

"_Jadi begitu, alasan Naruto tak mampu menghabisi Kizashi dan gadis ini, karena Haruno Sakura adalah orang yang sama yang membuat Naruto pulang seperti orang gila saat itu..." _Orochimaru menyeringai, _"Kau mudah sekali di tebak, Naruto..."_

Orochimaru meraih ponsel disakunya, melihat sebuah pesan singkat dari Naruto.

'Mencariku? Aku dirumah.' Tampil layar ponsel Orochimaru.

"Anko, Yamato, aku akan pulang sebentar..." ujar Orochimaru pada dua petugas di depannya lalu berpisah di koridor yang berbeda.

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana aku bisa jujur pada kalian, sementara kalian tidak jujur akan penyebab kematian ibuku..." ujar Sakura pada kehampaan.

Sakura beranjak berdiri, mendekati sosok ayahnya yang terbaring, membelai surai berbentuk bintang dan berwarna merah muda kusam, mungkin karena terlalu lama bersinar di bumi, "Ayah... aku harus mencari tahu kebenaran dari semua kenyataan ini."

Sakura kembali menahan isakan, "Tunggulah sebentar disini... bukankah Ibu juga di autopsi di Rumah Sakit ini..."

Sakura keluar ruangan dan Ino sudah menunggu di bangku luar. Gadis merah muda itu sekilas melirik lalu membuang pandang.

"Aku datang untuk mengganntikanmu istirahat," Ujar Ino santai, "Shikamaru dan Chouji sebentar lagi juga kemari..."

Sakura masih tak menatap Ino.

Barbie hidup itu berdiri dan mendekati Sakura. "Baiklah... rupanya begitu..." Ino menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenapa kau bersikap biasa-biasa saja? Seolah kau tidak mengatakan pengakuan seperti tadi pagi?" tanya Sakura tanpa menoleh.

"Lalu apa bedanya aku yang kemarin dan aku yang sekarang... aku akan menemanimu meski kau usir berkali-kali, aku akan siapkan makanan untukmu karena kau takkan sempat hanya sekedar untuk membeli makanan keluar... aku juga akan gantian menjaga ayahmu saat kau istirahat..." jawab Ino lancar dan mantap.

Tanpa jeda.

Tanpa rekayasa.

Tulus atas pertemannya dengan Sakura.

Si merah muda berbalik, menatap Ino dengan matanya yang sudah tergenang basah.

"Kau bertanya, apakah kenyataan yang kuketahui bisa merubah keadaan?" Sakura meraih tangan Ino.

Barbie hidup itu tercenung.

"Ya, Ino, keadaan akan berubah jika kita mengetahui kebenaran yang sebenarnya!"

"Hah?" malah Ino yang tak mengerti maksud Sakura sekarang.

"Ayo ikut aku..." Sakura menarik tangan Ino dan berlari.

"E-eh? Jangan menarikku!" pekik Ino.

Namun Ino tersenyum, sepertinya persahabatannya takkan berubah meski Sakura tahu bahwa ia adalah hero.

Saatnya Sakura mencari kebenaran akan kematian ibunya.

**...**

Anko menekan sebuah tombol disamping lift. Menunggu pintu terbuka, Anko berbincang dengan yamato.

"Kapten Yamato, sebagai petugas lapangan, bukankah sikap Pororo sangat perhatian pada anaknya, dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk pulang kerumah melihat anaknya..."

"Ya, aku setuju, aku bahkan pernah sekali mampir kerumahnya..." jawab Yamato.

"Kau lihat rupa anaknya? Apakah sama menyebalkannya dengan si Pororo itu?"

"Berhentilah memanggil kaptenmu sendiri dengan panggilan seperti itu, Anko..." tegur Yamato. "Aku tidak lihat bagaimana putranya, aku cuma menunggu didalam mobil..."

"Karena kau divisi non-lapangan, Kapten Yamato, lihatlah tingkah arogannya... kau pasti juga akan membencinya..." Anko masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam lift.

"Hubungan kalian rumit sekali ya..." susul Yamato ke dalam.

Lift disamping Anko terbuka saat lift yang dimasukinya tertutup.

Satu orang dengan pedang besar yang terlilit perban berjalan santai. Koridor ICU yang sepi membuat ia melenggang santai.

**...**

"Maaf, kami tak bisa memberikan informasi tersebut pada sembarang orang." Ujar seorang dokter bagian autopsi pada dua remaja cantik di depannya.

"Tapi aku anaknya, dokter..." ujar Sakura menunjukkan kartu pelajarnya.

"Tetap saja Nona..." dokter itu melirik ke sekilas ke kartu pelajar di meja. "Kami tak bisa memperlihatkan hasil autopsi begitu saja..."

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Aku anaknya!" nada Sakura berubah tinggi.

Ino yang duduk disamping Sakura menyela percakapan, "Dokter..." panggilnya.

"Hm?" dokter tersebut menoleh pada Ino.

Gadis cantik itu membentuk segitiga dengan jemarinya.

Sakura heran kenapa dua orang tersebut saling diam dan saling menatap.

"Sakura..." panggil sang dokter, "Tolong jaga tubuhku."

Kening Sakura berkerut.

"Ini aku, Ino..." ujar dokter tersebut.

"Wue?" Sakura kini menatap bergantian dokter tersebut dan Ino yang tetap mematung.

"Tunggulah disini..." Dokter tersebut berdiri dan masuk ke ruangan khusus di belakangnya.

Di dalam ruangan penuh rak panjang tersebut, ada dua suster yang sedang bercengkrama.

"Suster, bisakah ambilkan aku berkas atas nama Haruno Mebuki? Tolong cari di arsip sekitaran lima tahun yang lalu..."

"Baik, dok." Ujar salah seorangnya dan mencari arsip yang dimaksud disalah satu rak panjang.

"Ini, dokter..."

Dokter itu kembali ke hadapan Sakura dengan membawa arsip tersebut.

"Kau kenapa?"

Sakura masih terbengong-bengong melihat tubuh Ino yang mematung serta dokter tersebut.

"Kau Ino?"

Dokter tersebut mengangguk.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura tak percaya.

"Ini jenis kekuatanku, jidat!"

"Eh? Kau tahu panggilanku? Cuma Ino yang memanggilku begitu." Tunjuk Sakura ke dokter tersebut.

"Haah... kau ini.. sudah kubilangkan aku ini si cantik dan seksi Yamanaka Ino-_sama_..." keluh si dokter.

"Lalu ini siapa?" telunjuk Sakura kini mengarah pada tubuh Ino.

"Tubuhku... tapi sedang dalam keadaan kosong..."

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sakura tak habis pikir.

"Jidat! Ada yang lebih penting sekarang!" ujar dokter itu memberikan berkas pada Sakura.

Tangan Sakura gemetaran menerima berkas dari dokter yang mengaku Ino itu.

"Bacalah..."

"Disini..." gumam Sakura dengan kalimat bergetar, "Kebenaran dari kematian ibuku..."

Dan lembar demi lembar kebenaran terungkap.

**.**

"Kau seharusnya saat itu bisa memberikan perintah penyelamatan, tapi kau hanya berdiam diri melihat..." Ujar Zabuza menatap sosok Kizashi yang terbaring di ranjang.

Zabuza sekilas melirik EKG, "Lihatlah dirimu, kapten... ah, maksudku, Komandan Kizashi..." Zabuza mendekati tiang infus yang berada di sisi kepala Kizashi.

"Kini lemah tak berdaya... sama seperti Yagura yang kau tinggalkan begitu saja dalam kobaran api..." ujarnya sambil mencabut selang infus dan selang kantung darah.

Sosok yang berbalut perban di setengah wajah dan sekujur tubuh itu memutar regulator pada tabung oksigen agar pasokan udara yang dibutuhkan Kiazshi menyusut.

"_Killer Hunter_ memburumu, kau hidup dalam dendam memburu hero karena membunuh istrimu... dan aku... hidup dalam kesedihan karena ulah pembunuh berseragam macam kalian..."

Zabuza mengangkat pedangnya, siap membelah tubuh Kizashi menjadi dua.

**.**

Sakura berjalan gontai di koridor, sementara Ino yang berada di sampingnya tak tahu harus berkata apa untuk menghibur sahabatnya.

"Pisau dapur itu hanya menancap empat centimeter dan tidak berakibat fatal karena tertancap di dada atas dekat bahu..." Sakura berujar pelan.

Entah ditujukan pada siapa.

"Ibuku terbunuh karena peluru yang menembus kepala belakangnya..." sambung Sakura.

"Berarti apa yang dikatakan pak Tazuna benar..."

Ino melirik sedikit, "Sakura... dalam satu hari ini kau menghadapi kenyataan yang bertubi-tubi... kasihan mentalmu yang terus tertekan... cepatkan langkah kakimu agar kita bisa beristirahat dikamar..."

"Hiks..." Sakura tersedu, tangis yang ditahan sedari tadi akhirnya pecah. "Dengan kata lain... hiks... S.A.C yang membunuh ibuku... S.A.C juga menyembunyikan rahasia yang sebenarnya dari ayahku..."

Langkah Sakura terhenti.

Yamanaka Ino memapah Sakura agar terus berjalan dan bisa beristirahat di kamar.

"Apakah laporan autopsi yang diberikan pada ayahku selama ini palsu?" tanya Sakura pada diri sendiri, "Gara-gara kebenaran yang disembunyikan ini... ayah menjadi gila kerja dan menghabiskan semua waktu dalam hidupnya untuk memburu hero..."

"Sakura... sudahlah... kita lanjutkan berbicara di kamar... kau butuh istirahat..." tutur Ino lembut, "Kita sebentar lagi sampai..."

**.**

Zabuza siap mengayunkan pedangnya yang masih dalam balutan perban, namun tiba-tiba ia mengurungkan niatnya saat mendengar bunyi EKG yang makin cepat dan menampilkan grafik yang tiba-tiba naik turun.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan melihatmu kesakitan di ujung kematian..." ujar Zabuza dingin, "Yagura..." Zabuza menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan satu tangan yang tak menggenggam pedang, "Yagura juga kesakitan saat terbakar dan dihimpit reruntuhan."

Bunyi EKG makin cepat dan grafik pada monitor terlihat lebih kecil dari sebelumnya.

**.**

"Dan aku..." Sakura memijit kepalanya yang terasa pening, "Selama ini membenci hero hanya karena kebohongan S.A.C? Menyedihkan... hiks..."

"Sakura..." Ino memegang bahu sahabatnya tatkala mereka sampai di depan pintu kamar, "Aku mohon, untuk sebentar saja, berhentilah memikirkan semua dan beristiratlah.. kau tahu jidatmu makin lebar kulihat sekarang..." Ino berusaha melempar canda.

Sakura meraih tangan Ino, menatap kedua aquamarine jernih tersebut, "Ino, apakah aku selama ini salah karena membenci ayah dan hero?"

Ino mengangguk, "Kau mungkin telah melakukan kesalahan, tapi kau baru saja menemukan kebenaran dari kenyataan yang melilitmu selama ini..."

Ino kembali menepuk pelan kedua pundak Sakura dengan telapak tangannya yang terbuka, "Pertanyaannya sudah terjawab kan, kenyataan yang kita ketahui memang takkan bisa merubah keadaan, tapi kedepannya kita bisa melangkah dengan benar karena kita sudah tahu kepastian dari kebenaran tersebut..."

Sakura makin terisak sedih.

"Mengetahui bahwa Ibumu terbunuh karena konspirasi S.A.C dengan pemerintah memang takkan membuat ibunda tercintamu hidup lagi, tapi kedepannya, kau takkan diselimuti lagi oleh kebencian kepada hero dan semoga ayahmu segera ambil tindakan mengetahui hal ini, dengan begitu, Ayahmu tidak akan gila kerja demi memburu hero, kau bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak bersama ayahmu nantinya..." tutur Ino dengan senyum simpul.

"Ino... aku berterima kasih padamu... sungguh..." Sakura meremas pelan jemari Ino.

"Jangan menangis lagi, jidat, ayo kita istirahat di dalam..." Ino membuka pintu.

**.**

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan diluar, lama sekali..." tukas Zabuza santai, "Ini orang hampir mati nih..." tunjuk Zabuza ke arah Kizashi.

"Ayaah!" jerit Sakura mendekati ayahnya.

"O-orang ini..." Ino membelalakan mata.

"Dokter! Suster!" teriak Sakura sambil menekan tombol disamping ranjang yang terhubung ke ruang jaga para perawat.

Ino juga berteriak di depan pintu, segera para dokter dan suter berlarian ke kamar mereka.

"Lihatlah... seandainya waktu itu aku tidak pingsan, aku juga akan berteriak gila agar para pembunuh berseragam bernama S.A.C menyelamatkan Yagura." Ujar Zabuza santai berjalan ke arah jendela.

Ia bersandar di jendela dan menatap para dokter yang berusaha menyelamatkan nyawa Kizashi.

Sakura menjerti hsiteris melihat ayahnya yang semakin kritis sementara Ino terpaku di pintu.

"Kau... aku akan menghajarmu!" teriak Ino.

"Kau menghajarku?" tunjuk Zabuza ke Ino, "Lupakan." Lalu kembali melihat Kizashi yang kini sudah dipasangi Defibrillator.

"Siap!"

Tubuh Kizashi terkejut sesaat setelah alat kejut jantung di tempelkan di dada. Dokter mengangkat kembali alat kejut jantung yang mirip setrika itu di tangannya dan suster kembali mengoleskan gel khusus.

"Suster, cepat panggil pihak kemanan rumah Sakit! Tangkap orang ini! Yang lainnya ayo lanjut!" teriak dokter itu "Satu, dua, tiga!" dokter kembali menempelkan alat kejut jantung selama satu detik dan tubuh Kizashi kembali bergetar.

"Lagi, satu, dua, tiga!"

Tubuh Kizashi tersentak sesaat.

Lalu terdengar bunyi nyaring dari mesin EKG.

Grafik pada monitor menampilakn garis lurus.

Bola mata Sakura dan Ino terbelalak serasa hendak melompat keluar.

Tubuh Sakura ambruk namun Ino terlebih dahulu menangkapnya.

"Sakura! Sadarlah!" jerit Ino.

"Menyenangkan sekali... benar-benar membuatku terhibur... hahaha..." tawa Zabuza menggelegar.

"Menyenangkan katamu?" suara bariton nan sinis memotong tawa Zabuza.

Zabuza menatap ke arah pintu dan

Blaarrrm!

Satu tinju seukuran tubuh manusia dewasa menghantamnya, membuat Zabuza terlempar memecahkan kaca dan terhempas keluar.

"Tambahkan voltasenya!" teriak dokter. "Pasang kantung oksigennya!"

Sosok yang baru datang adalah remaja yang kini bersolek seperti orang pedalaman, wajahnya dipenuhi coretan dan hiasan kepala bulu ayam, ia juga mengenakan plat besi seperti zirah perang di bagian depan dan belakang serta lengan dan kakinya. Bersama dengannya, seorang hero bermuka malas dan berambut nanas menghampiri Ino.

"Ino... tunggulah disini... aku akan merepotkan diriku sebentar..." ujarnya meraih tubuh Sakura lalu membaringkannya di sofa.

"Tidak akan kumaafkan..." Ino yang menunduk menggeram marah. Setengah wajahnya yang tak tertutup poni berkerut penuh angkara, "Tidak akan kumaafkan."

Chouji mendekati jendela dan melongok keluar.

"Shikamaru, dia bukan hero kan? Kenapa bisa berlari di dinding?" tengoknya melihat Zabuza berlari di dinding dan melewati kaca jendela kamar Kizashi. Chouji kini melongok ke arah atas.

"Membuatku sahabatku sampai seperti ini..." Ino bangkit berdiri dengan kedua tangan terkepal, "Tidak akan kumaafkan!"

"Haah... ini akan sangat merepotkan, ayo kejar dia sebelum kabur."

Praank!

Kaca jendela kembali pecah dan tiga sosok hero muda berlari di dinding mengejar Zabuza yang menuju bagian atap bangunan Rumah Sakit.

**...**

Orochimaru perlahan berjalan ke ruang tamu, ia tak mendapati Naruto disana. Ia melanjutkan langkah hati-hatinya ke dapur saat mendengar bunyi orang sedak memasak. Orochimaru menatap tajam punggung Naruto yang terlihat sedang memasak sesuatu.

Orochimaru duduk di meja makan bundar, dihadapannya sudah tersaji nasi hangat.

Naruto mendekat dengan dua piring telor dadar, wajahnya sangat serius menuangkan kecap ke atas dadar yang berbentuk pipih sepiring.

Orochimaru bersikap waspada melihat mimik wajah Naruto.

"Ini untukmu, yah..." Naruto menyodorkan dadar yang ia gambar dengan dua mata dan lengkungan bibir ke bawah.

Sementara Naruto memberi olesan kecap berbentuk lengkung senyum di dadarnya.

"Orang bilang, sepasang suami istri akan membicarakan hal penting di ranjang sebelum tidur." Naruto meraih sumpit, "Ayah dan anak akan membicarakan hal penting di meja makan saat makan malam."

Naruto sudah mulai dengan suapan pertama.

Orochimaru sama sekali tak berminat pada makan malam ini. Ia terus memperhatikan raut wajah Naruto yang diukir keseriusan dan ketegasan.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Orochimaru dingin.

Naruto membiarkan kunyahanya selesai dan menelan makanannya. Ia meminum sedikit air dan mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu.

Sejenak, bungkam menjadi suasana mutlak.

Hingga Naruto menoleh pada ayahnya.

Iris khas reptil beradu tajam dengan safir yang tergerus dendam.

"Kebenaran dari kenyataan tentang kematian orangtuaku. Orangtua kandungku." Tantang Naruto.

**.**

Haruno Sakura telah mengetahui kebenaran dari kematian orangtuanya.

Naruto juga sedang menggali kebenaran dari kenyataan yang disuguhkan oleh cerita Orochimaru.

Sementara itu, trio hero dengan formasi solid siap mengamuk.

**To be continued**

**Next chapter : "Even, whether we've started?" InoShikaChou vs Zabuza and Haku!**


	10. Chapter 10: Even, whether we've started?

**Saya mengucapkan terima kasih atas atensi para pembaca untuk fiksi absurd ini. Anda semua adalah penyemangat saya, karena Anda tak lelah untuk selalu hadir dalam kolom review chapter demi chapter.**

**Me, LSP, present :**

* * *

**Heroes**

**The tenth chapter**

"**Even, whether we've started?"**

**InoShikaChou VS Zabuza-Haku**

* * *

Zabuza berlari di dinding tanpa menoleh ke belakang, ia melompat satu lompatan di penghujung dinding dan berlari di atap Rumah Sakit nan luas. Ia berbalik dengan pedang terayun, Chouji yang pertama muncul di ikuti dua bayangan di belakang punggungnya.

Sejenak, Zabuza mengawasi lokasi pertarungan. Tempat yang luas cukup untuk jangkauan serangannya yang memakan banyak tempat, serta banyaknya tanki air yang di susun acak di atas atap Rumah Sakit sebagai persediaan air bersih juga memberikan satu keuntungan baginya nanti.

Berdiri terpisah jarak, Zabuza pasang kuda-kuda bertarung, sekilas ia mencoba melirik ke belakang Chouji, tubuh tambun yang kini sedikit membesar itu menghalangi Zabuza melihat ke belakang. Namun ia yakin ada dua bayang-bayang disana.

"Kau mau mati, bola hidup?"

"Bola hidup?" Chouji mengepalkan tangannya yang membesar lalu menghantam ke Zabuza.

"Bodoh? Menyerangku secara langsung, hah?" Zabuza siap mengayunkan pedang.

Baaam!

Zabuza sedikit pening saat tangan raksasa itu menghantam sekujur tubuhnya karena ia tak bisa mengelak.

"Tubuhku tidak bisa digerakan?" gumam Zabuza.

Ia berusaha menoleh ke belakang, "Me-mereka?! sial!"

Beberapa meter di belakang Zabuza, Shikamaru berdiri bertumpu satu lutut dan menjalarkan bayanganya ke posisi berdirinya Zabuza. Di belakang Shikamaru ada Yamanaka Ino berdiri dengan tautan jemari berada di pelipis.

Zabuza kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke depan, melihat posisi Chouji yang sudah bergeser, ada dua titik bayangan yang terhubung dengan bayangannya sendiri dan juga Shikamaru.

"_Jadi begitu... dia sengaja membuat dua bayang bayang dan si gemuk ini berdiri paling depan agar aku berasumsi mereka semua ada di hadapanku. Menunggu kelengahnku, mereka berdua muncul dari belakang."_

"Kenapa kau menyerang komandan S.A.C yang sedang sekarat itu?" tanya Shikamaru garang.

"Ini terasa familiar olehku..." tutur Zabuza, "Biarkan aku menebak, kau hero bertopeng rusa waktu itu?

"Dan kau si pengacau dengan motor besar itu." Tegas Shikamaru.

Shikamaru membuka telapak tangannya, tubuh Zabuza mengikuti hal yang sama sehingga otomatis pedang besarnya terjatuh.

"_Saat itu aku sempat melirik ke arah mereka, formasi mereka saat itu aneh sekali... ada yang janggal dari cara mereka berdiri..." _pikir Zabuza, ia terkejut karena tangannya bergerak sendiri. Zabuza melihat ke arah Shikamaru yang kini mencekik lehernya sendiri.

"Kau bodoh? Kau mau mencekik lehermu sendiri agar aku melakukan hal yang sama?" cibir Zabuza saat kedua tangannya sudah berada di leher.

"Untuk apa aku melakukan hal merepotkan begitu?" ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap.

Zabuza tiba-tiba kehilangan kesadarannya, tubuh seperti tanpa roh, lalu Zabuza mulai mencekik lehernya sendiri. Cukup lama ia begitu hingga Zabuza terjatuh ke lantai.

"_Apa itu tadi? Aku kehilangan kesadaranku?" _Nafasnya tersengal dan mencoba bangkit, tapi kepalan tangan Chouji membentuk seperti godam dan menghantam punggungnya. Zabuza kembali tersungkur.

Zabuza melihat ke posisi Shikamaru, "Kemana mereka?"

"Disini." Panggil Shikamaru.

Zabuza berbalik, lagi tubuhnya terasa kaku karena bayangan Shikamaru kembali memanjang ke posisinya.

"Chouji! Ringkus dia!" teriak Ino yang berdiri ditengah.

Chouji yang berdiri paling belakang membesarkan kembali tangannya lalu memanjang dan mengenggam tubuh Zabuza hingga pria perban itu tak mampu lagi berkutik.

"Terlalu mudah, skakmat!" Shikamaru menatap Zabuza yang takkan bisa lagi bergerak, "Ino, perintahkan pihak keamanan Rumah Sakit menghubungi S.A.C agar meringkus bajingan ini."

"Begitu rupanya... pengendali bayangan dan transformasi, yang aneh adalah perempuan yang berdiri di tengah itu, seolah dilindungi dari dua sisi oleh mereka... dia sedari tadi tidak menunjukkan jenis kekuatannya, tapi tadi aku kehilangan kesadaran dan tersadar dengan nafas sesak, berarti aku mencekik leherku sendiri... perempuan itu kemungkinan sejenis pengendali pikiran." Pikir Zabuza.

"_InoShikaChou formation_, _complete_!" seringai senang Shikamaru.

"Terlalu mudah katamu?" Zabuza menaikkan alis, "Dasar anak kecil..."

"Apa ini? Kabut?" Shikamaru terkejut karena atap Rumah Sakit perlahan di penuhi kabut.

"Arrrgh!" jerit Chouji.

"Choji! Ada apa?" tanya Ino panik dan melihat ke belakang.

Tubuh Chouji kembali seperti sedia kala, ia mengusap lengan kanannya, "Ada yang menusuk tanganku dengan jarum."

"Pria perban itu lepas!"

"Sial! kabutnya makin banyak, jarak pandangku terbatas!" umpat Shikamaru. "Semuanya! Berpegangan tangan!"

Tangan kanan Ino menjangkau tangan Shikamaru dan tangan kirinya berpegangan pada lengan Chouji.

"Ino, baca serangannya!" teriak Shikamaru.

Ino memejamkan mata, berkonsentrasi.

"Jam dua!" teriak Ino.

Chouji menghantamkan tinju ke arah jam dua.

Bugh!

"Tepat di belakangmu, Chou!"

Bugh!

Chouji mendaratkan satu tendangan pada sosok yang sama sekali tak terlihat.

"Kabut ini memerangkap jarak pandang kita, aku bahkan tak bisa melihat jemari kakiku sendiri." Shikamaru berpikir keras, "Pengendali kabut? Aku baru sekali ini bertemu dengan jenis kekuatan seperti-" Shikamaru tak sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya saat merasakan ayunan pedang di dekat telinganya.

"Tiarap!"

Wuuzz!

"Chouji! Besarkan dirimu!" teriak Shikamaru.

"Aku sudah tidak marah lagi mendengar kata gendut, Shika! Itu masalahnya!" Chouji menimpali.

"Ck! Kita akan kerepotan kalau kau tidak _full_ dalam bertransformasi!"

"Chou! Ingat kata-kata Naruto saat itu!" perintah Ino.

"Kata-kata Naruto?" tanya Chouji balik, "Maksudmu penisku kecil?"

Tubuh Chouji tergegar menahan amarah, "Naruto sialan! Itu fitnah! Fitnah!"

Chouji membesar dengan tinggi tiga meter, lalu menepukkan tangannya sekali. Kabut langsung terhalau perlahan.

"Bagus... ini yang kumaksud." Shikamaru menajamkan mata.

Lalu terbelalak saat kabut mulai berpendar dan penglihatan mereka mulai jelas.

Ujung pedang Zabuza sudah tepat di depan hidungnya. Shikamaru bergidik ngeri melihat kilau bilah tajam pedang pemenggal tersebut.

"Matilah, bocah!" Zabuza menghentakan pedangnya ke depan, namun tertahan.

Booong!

Ino menautkan jemarinya ke arah Zabuza.

"Haah... hampir saja..." Shikamaru melompat mundur.

Zabuza kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya.

"Sial! lagi?" Zabuza menatap Ino yang berdiri di belakang Shikamaru dan di depan Chouji.

"Jadi begitu, pantas saja formasi mereka begitu... mereka berdua melindungi si perempuan karena kemampuan membaca pikirannya. Jadi si perempuan pirang itu adalah pusatnya..." Zabuza mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut cukup lantang.

"Apa maksudnya berbicara sekeras itu?" gumam Shikamaru.

"Baiklah anak-anak... aku terlalu tua untuk melayani kalian bermain... mari kita sudahi saja semua ini dengan cepat.." Zabuza memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Kalau kau cukup sadar akan usiamu, lebih baik gali kuburmu sendiri sekarang!" bentak Ino.

"Pirang... entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku berhasrat kepadamu?" cibir Zabuza.

Ino mengepalkan tangan, "Kuhajar kau, sialan! Eh?" Ino tertegun sejenak, "Salju?"

Salju perlahan turun dari langit, mereka bertiga mendongak.

"Salju macam apa yang turun dimusim ini?" Shikamaru memasang sikap waspada.

Bola-bola kecil nan dingin itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi runcing.

"Oh _damn_!" umpat Shikamaru.

Puluhan jarum itu melesat ke arah mereka bertiga.

Chouji dengan cepat memeluk kedua rekannya dengan posisi membungkuk, punggungya kini dihujam jarum-jarum kristal es tersebut. Bunyi es beku pecah berdentang-dentang beradu dengan zirah besi yang di kenakan Akimichi Chouji.

"Chou!"

"Ini bukan masalah..." Chouji kembali berdiri tegak.

"Sekarang... serang!" teriak Zabuza tiba-tiba.

Puluhan jarum menyerang bertubi-tubi dari berbagai arah, mereka bertiga meringis kesakitan sesekali Chouji menghadang. Rima dari serangan terhenti dan Chouji berdiri tertatih kesakitan.

"Ada orang kedua..." Shikamaru mencabut satu jarum yang menempel di pipinya. Ia meraih dua pisau belati di tas pinggangnya, Shikamaru melempar ke arah Zabuza.

Pria perban itu dengan mudah berkelit dari lemparan silang Shikamaru.

Kedua pisau belati menancap di dua tanki air jauh di belakang Zabuza. Perlahan, air merembes dari tanki dan menjalar ke lantai.

"Kau tak apa, Chou?" tanya Ino.

Chouji mencabut jarum di sekujur kulitnya. "Ya... aku tak apa, Ino."

"Shika! Aku akan urus rekannya yang tak tampak!" teriak Ino.

"Ck! Kau tak perlu berteriak, Ino." decih Shikamaru.

Zabuza berlari dengan sabetan pedang yang menyapu dari kanan ke kiri. Shikamaru melompat sementara Ino dan Chouji melompat mundur. Shikamaru menahan pergelangan tangan Zabuza yang menggenggam pedang, Zabuza memberi tinju ke wajah Shikamaru dan melempar bocah nanas itu ke belakang.

Ino berkonsentrasi, menajamkan alam bawah sadarnya. "Chou! Jam tiga!"

Praannkk!

Chouji memberi satu pukulan telak pada sebuah kaca yang tiba-tiba muncul dari tanah. Satu orang berguling di pecahan kaca.

"Kembali ke formasi!" teriak Shikamaru.

Mereka bertiga segera kembali berdiri berjejer ke belakang dengan Ino di tengah. Peserta yang baru datang mendekat pada Zabuza.

"Itu dia, orang kedua." Shikamaru menatap sosok perempuan yang berdiri di samping Zabuza.

"Ck! Merepotkan!" Zabuza berdecak kesal melihat Shikamaru.

"Oi... itu gayaku..." ralat Shikamaru.

Ino diam-diam mengetik sebuah pesan di ponsel. _"Shikamaru... aku akan..."_

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." ujar Shikamaru saat Ino berkata melalui pikirannya.

Zabuza berlari zigzag di ikuti Haku, Zabuza menghantamkan pedang ke posisi Shikamaru. Pecahan beton berhamburan, beruntung Shikamaru telah lebih dahulu melompat mundur lalu berlari cepat kedepan dan _sliding_. Shikamaru berhenti di belakang punggung Zabuza sehingga pria perban itu berbalik sambil mengayunkan pedangnya.

Beberapa jarum panjang berkilau di sela jemari Haku. Ia melempar jarum tersebut ke arah Ino, si barbie lincah meloncat kesana kesini. Tangan Chouji yang sudah berbentuk palu juga memberikan hantaman berkali-kali kepada Haku.

Dengan tubuhnya yang langsing, Haku dengan mudah mengelak dari pukulan Chouji. Haku melompat tinggi sejajar kepala Chouji, pria tambun yang kini dalam mode 'giant' dengan mudah menepukan kedua tangannya bak menepuk nyamuk.

Telapak tangan Chouji yang terkatup kini di buka, namun tak ada sosok Haku yang seharusnya gepeng di tangannya. "Kemana dia?!"

Shikamaru hanya bisa mengelak dari tebasan-tebasan Zabuza, "Sial! kalau saja aku punya senjata yang cukup besar!" ia merogoh tas kecil di pinggangnya dan kini menggenggam pisau belati dengan bagian gagang berlubang empat.

"Jangan mengelak terus, nak! Hadapi aku sebagai lelaki!" Zabuza menebas vertikal dan Shikamaru kembali mengelak.

"Laki-laki tidak harus beradu tinju untuk menunjukkan kejantanannya... itu hanya lelaki korban iklan esktra jus! Roso!" cibir Shikamaru. Empat jemarinya sudah dimasukkan ke dalam lubang pada gagang belati.

"Kita takkan selesai kalau kau terus mengelak, sorongkan kepalamu ke pedangku..."

Shikamaru melirik ke arah Ino dan Chouji.

"Kemana dia?" tanya Ino.

"Dia menghilang begitu saja." Terang Chouji.

Dengan cepat satu kaca yang terbuat dari beningya bongkahan es muncul tepat di depan Ino. Ada sosok Haku di dalamnya. Secepat keluar, secepat itu juga bongkahan es itu pecah, Haku melompat keluar dengan mencekik satu leher Ino.

"Muncul secara langsung dihadapanku... kau melakukan kesalahan besar!" Ino menahan cekikan Haku.

Booong!

Haku tiba-tiba berdiri mematung tanpa gerakan apapun.

"Sekarang, Chou!" teriak Haku namun sudah dikendalikan Ino.

Shikamaru menyeringai melihat satu lawan siap ditumbangkan. Zabuza melirik ke direksi yang menahan perhatian Shikamaru.

"Sial!" jerit Zabuza sambil berlari.

**.**

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Orochimaru dingin.

Naruto membiarkan kunyahanya selesai dan menelan makanannya. Ia meminum sedikit air dan mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu.

Sejenak, bungkam menjadi suasana mutlak.

Hingga Naruto menoleh pada ayahnya.

Iris khas reptil beradu tajam dengan safir yang tergerus dendam.

"Kebenaran dari kenyataan tentang kematian orangtuaku. Orangtua kandungku." Tantang Naruto.

"Kebenaran?" ulang Orochimaru dalam bentuk tanya. "Kebenarannya adal dalam sebuah file yang selama ini kucari di S.A.C. Di dalam sana, tertera nama dari lima orang pembunuh Kushina dan Minato..."

"_File_?" Naruto menatap tajam Orochimaru.

"Ya, sebuah _file_ yang kini dihilangkan oleh orang kelima." Orochimaru membalas tatapan tajam Naruto.

Sebuah nada dering pertanda pesan masuk menginterupsi ketegangan di meja makan. Naruto meraih ponselnya yang tertelungkup disamping piring, sejenak iadmembaca pesan tersebut dalam hati.

"Nama orang kelima bisa kita dapatkan dari Zabuza ataupun Kizashi, tapi jika mereka tetap tutup mulut, ." Orochimaru menekankan kata demi suku kata yang di ucapkannya, "Aku harus tetap dapatkan _file_ itu untuk mendapatkan nama orang kelima."

"Jadi, di dalam _file_ itu, semua kebenaran dari cerita pembunuhan orangtuaku?" Naruto melempar pandang ke direksi lain.

"Ya, seperti yang telah kuceritakan padamu selama ini..."

Terdengar suara kursi bergeser, Naruto berjalan menjauhi meja makan. Namun, ia sengaja menahan langkah saat akan meninggalkan ruang dapur.

"Ayah, apa kau yakin tidak ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku selama ini?" tanya Naruto tanpa berbalik.

Orochimaru menoleh pada Naruto, menatap punggung remaja delapan belas tahun tersebut dalam bungkam.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan bergerak dengan caraku sendiri." Tegas Naruto dalam kalimat datar namun tak bisa disanggah. Ia mengangkat satu kakinya untuk melangkah pergi tapi Orochimaru mampu menghentikannya dengan satu kalimat singkat.

"Gadis itu."

Orochimaru menyeringai.

"Adalah gadis yang sama yang membuat dirimu pulang dalam keadaan berantakan tempo hari."

Naruto menunduk dalam dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Haruno Sakura..." Orochimaru terkekeh kecil. "Bergerak dengan caramu sendiri? Kau akan tahu apa yang terjadi jika mencoba menantangku, Naruto. Aku adalah perintah bagimu, aku adalah hukum untukmu, aku adalah hidup bagimu, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Toh aku tidak akan di lempar ke neraka karena menjadi anak durhaka," ujar Naruto sinis. "Karena aku bukan anakmu." Sambungnya dalam sela langkahnya meninggalkan Orochimaru.

Orochimaru menjilati bibirnya sendiri melihat Naruto yang pergi dengan keangkuhan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

Sementara Naruto yang makin menjauh hingga tepat di depan pintu rumah juga menjilati bibirnya sendiri sembari memukul pelan kepalanya berkali-kali. "Aku adalah Naruto, aku bukan Orochimaru. Aku adalah diriku. Aku bukan Orochimaru. Aku bukan Orochimaru."

**.**

Chouji menghantamkan satu pukulan dari samping untuk Haku. Zabuza berhasil menahan pukulan itu dengan menancapkan seperempat pedangnya ke lantai beton, sehingga kepalan tinju raksasa dari Chouji tertahan oleh pedang besar yang kini beralih fungsi sebagai tameng. Zabuza lihai berbalik dan melayangkan satu tinju ke wajah Ino.

Ino menyilangkan kedua tangannya lalu salto ke belakang.

"Apa?" Zabuza melirik ke arah Shikamaru karena melakukan gerakan yang sama dengan Ino. "Jadi selama dia mengendalikan pikiran, si pengendali bayangan mengendalikan tubuh perempuan ini dengan kekuatan bayangannya..."

Shikamaru berkonsentrasi dengan bayangannya yang kini bersatu ke posisi Ino.

Tanpa di duga, Zabuza meninju wajah Haku sekuat tenaga hingga topeng porselen itu hancur.

"Gawat! Chouji tangkap Ino!" Shikamaru berlari dari posisinya.

Tubuh Ino berlari juga menghindari Zabuza dan ditangkap oleh Chouji. Darah perlahan keluar dari satu lubang hidung Ino yang kini telah kembali ke tubuhnya sendiri. Shikamaru berlari mendekati mereka berdua.

Haku meringis menahan sakit di wajahnya.

"Begitu, kau bisa masuk ke tubuh orang lain, tapi disaat bersamaan tubuhmu sendiri kosong, jika aku melakukan suatu serangan pada tubuh yang kau masuki, tubuh aslimu akan mendapat efek serangannya." Zabuza mengayunkan pedang sejajar dada. "Aku sudah mengerti, Haku, habisi perempuan itu!"

"Siap, Tuan!"

Trio hero kembali ke formasi, Ino meraih belati yang sama di gunakan oleh Shikamaru dari tas pinggang rekan di depannya.

"_Shikamaru, kau bisa hadapi pria perban itu sendirian?"_

"_Tidak masalah, Chouji akan membantumu menghadapi perempuan dengan jarum itu."_

Shikamaru berlari menerjang Haku, sementara Haku berkelit dan melewati Shikamaru. Ia berlari dan memberikan tendangan berputar pada Ino, barbie itu melompat mundur hingga punggungnya membentur Chouji.

Zabuza menebas pedangnya tegak lurus, Shikamaru berkelit langsung melompat saat pedang Zabuza meluluh lantakkan lantai beton. Belatinya mengarah ke kepala Zabuza. Pria berperban itu dengan mudah menangkap pergelangan tangan Shikamaru dan memberinya satu tendangan di perut.

Shikamaru terlmepar beberapa meter, ia tertatih berdiri. "Ini tempat awal dia berdiri tadi..." Shikamaru melihat posisinya berpijak.

Haku melempar belasan jarum pada Ino, wanita muda itu segera berlari kebelakang tubuh Chouji. Jarum-jarum tersebut hanya mengenai zirah besi yang di kenakan Chouji. Chouji melayangkan pukulan ke arah Haku namun ia terlebih dahulu menjadi bongkahan es lalu menghilang ke dalam lantai.

Tiba-tiba Ino dan Chouji di kelilingi puluhan cermin es yang membentuk seperti kubah.

"Ino, kita terkurung."

"Tenang, Chou, aku akan membaca arah serangannya." Jawab Ino sambil berkonsentrasi.

Shikamaru melirik ke arah rekan-rekannya, "Kubah dari cermin es? Apakah Ino dan Chouji baik-baik saja di dalam sana?"

"Itu adalah serangan terkuat milik Haku, takkan ada seorangpun yang bisa lolos dari serangan itu." Kekeh Zabuza, "Bukankah sebaiknya aku lekas menghabisimu, nak?"

"Nak?" Shikamaru memasang pose bertarung, ia menatap tajam lelaki tinggi yang terpisah jarak beberapa meter di hadapannya. "Kau takabur sekali mentang-mentang sudah lama hidup..."

Zabuza melompat sambil mengayunkan pedang ke arah Shikamaru.

Lagi dan lagi, Shikamaru hanya berkelit dan ia berlari merunduk menghidari serangan Zabuza. Kini posisi berdiri mereka terbalik, Shikamaru berdiri di posisi Zabuza tadi dan Zabuza berdiri di posisi Shikamaru tadi.

"Ini dia!" seringai Shikamaru.

"Aku lelah dan lapar jika kau terus menghindar..." Zabuza kembali siap menyerang.

Shikamaru memanjangkan bayangannya ke posisi Zabuza. "Sayangnya aku tak punya sniker..."

"Trik ini lagi!" Zabuza menacanp sedikit pedangnya ke lantai dan ia melompat tinggi.

Bayangan Shikamaru melewati Zabuza dan terus memanjang ke tangki air di belakang Zabuza. Zabuza menjejakan kaki di lantai dan menghindari bayangan Shikamaru.

"Matilah, Bocah!" Zabuza meraih pedangnya dan berlari ke Shikamaru.

Bayangan Shikamaru membelit dua belati yang menancap di tanki air, dengan sekali sentakan ia menarik bayangnnya.

"Matilah!" Zabuza menebas horizontal pedang besarnya.

Crasss!

Zabuza tak sempat menyelsaikan ayunan pedangnya karena dua belati menancap di punggungnya.

"Sial! sejak kapan dia membuat serangan dari belakang?" Zabuza menjatuhkan pedangnya. Dengan erangan kesakitan dia mencabut belati di punggungnya.

Denting belati terdengar di lantai beton bersama darah yang menetes dari punggung Zabuza. Air dari tanki ikut membasahi lantai dan membuat genangan kecil di beberapa tempat. Zabuza kembali tak bisa menggerakkan badannya, ia melihat ke bawah.

Bayangan Shikamaru kembali memerangkapnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menahanku, bodoh?"

Kening Shikamaru di banjiri peluh, _"Ino, Chouji, cepatlah..."_

Sementara di dalam kubah yang tersusun dari puluhan cermin, Ino dan Chouji berhadapan dengan Haku yang menampakan diri dari satu cermin ke cermin lainnya.

"Chou, belakang!" pekik Ino.

Chouji spontan berbalik dan meninju ke arah belakang.

Haku dengan cepat masuk kembali ke dalam cerminnya lalu menghilang.

"Bersembunyi dalam cermin. Sial! Kau mau bermain petak umpet, hah?!" tantang Ino.

"Chou, jam tiga!"

Chouji kembali menghantam tinju ke arah yang dimaksud, namun Haku terlebih dahulu menghilang.

"Jam lima!"

Prank!'

Chouji meninju dengan tangannya yang membesar dan mengahncurkan kaca es tersebut. Dengan cepat cermin es kembali terbentuk.

"Dia tak bisa di sentuh, Ino..."

"_Shikamaru, bagaimana caranya mengalahkan dia yang bersembunyi dalam cermin kaca?"_

"_Oi.. aku juga sedang kesulitan menahan manusia perban ini..."_

"Ck! Sialan!" umpat Ino.

Dari puluhan kaca tersebut, refleksi Haku muncul.

"Kau kira bisa mengalahkan ku di dalam sini?" ejek puluhan bayangan Haku. "Rasakanlah ini..."

Semua bayang bayang Haku mempersiapkan jarum-jarum tajam di sela jemarinya, lalu secara bersamaan melempar benda tajam tersebut.

"A-apa?" Ino terbelalak.

Puluhan jarum menancap di tubuh Ino. beberapa bagian tubuh Chouji yang tak terlindung zirah juga tak luput dari serangan. Kedua rebah dan berusaha berdiri sembari mencabut beberapa jarum yang berhasil menembus kulit mereka.

"Ino, ada apa? Jawablah?" Shikamaru melirik ke arah kubah cermin. "Ino?!"

Shikamaru tanpa sadar mengendurkan pertahanannya.

"Ada apa, nak?" Zabuza meraih pedangnya dengan cepat saat bayangan Shikamaru terlepas.

Tebasan demi tebasan di hindari Shikamaru dengan terus melompat mundur. Dengan sengaja Shikamaru melompat mundur ke arah kubah cermin milik Haku.

Ino meningkatkan konsentrasinya.

_"Jika dia ingin menyerang, dia pasti memusatkan pikirannya pada target, disitulah aku memiliki kesempatan membaca pikirannya."_

Chouji kembali bersiaga degan tinjunya.

_"Chou... ikuti arahanku lagi..."_ perintah Ino via pikiran dengan Chouji. _"Shikamaru, bersiaplah..."_

Sejenak, ketenangan melingkupi suasana dalam kubah cermin. Tak ada dari sisi manapun Haku akan menunjukkan tanda-tanda kemunculannya.

"Jam 11!" pekik Ino tiba-tiba.

Haku yang setengah badannya keluar dari cermin dengan jarum yang siap menembus leher Ino kini berhasil di cengkram tangan raksasa Chouji. Satu bantingan terdengar keras pada lantai beton disusul robohnya kubah dari cermin es tersebut.

"Terkuat katamu?" cemooh Shikamaru pada Zabuza. "Temanku dengan mudah menghancurkannya..."

Dari pecahan es yang masih bertaburan, sosok Haku berlari menerjang keluar dan mengarah pada Shikamaru. Si rambut nanas meraih satu belati lagi dari saku pinggangnya dan itu adalah belati terakhir. Haku terus berlari seolah tak akan menyerang. Ia seolah-olah dengan sengaja menyerahkan diri pada Shikamaru.

"Ada apa dengan Haku? Mu-mungkinkah?!" Mata Zabuza melebar, dengan sekali hentakan pada kakinya, ia secepat kilat maju dan menghunuskan pedang.

Jarak Shikamaru dan haku tinggal seangin, Shikamaru menghitung langkah.

"Tiga, dua, satu, sekarang!" Shikamaru melompat dan melempar belati ke tengah kening Haku.

Sementara Haku tiba-tiba tersadar atas apa tindakannya, tak sempat berkelit.

Blarrrm!

Pertemuan pedang besar dengan lantai beton mengahiskan ledakan besar. Shikamaru melompat salto ke belakang berkali kali.

"Hampir saja... aku terbelah dua." Shikamaru menatap tajam kedepan, terlihat Haku terlentang kesakitan dengan belati yang menancap di pundak. "Ck! merepotkan. Dia bisa menghindar disaat-saat terakhir..."

"Tadi itu, teman perempuanmu masuk ke dalam diri Haku, bukan?" tanya Zabuza dengan marah.

Shikamaru menoleh ke samping, "Se-sejak kapan kau di sampingku?!"

Zabuza mengangkat pedang ke atas kepalanya, siap mengayunkan pedang penjagalnya ke Shikamaru. Bocah berambut nanas itu membelalakan mata, ia tak berkesempatan berkelit lagi.

Gerakan Zabuza terhenti dengan tangan menggenggam pedang masih di atas kepala. Ujung pedangnya di apit oleh telapak tangan Chouji yang membesar.

"Kau melupakan kami?" sindir Chouji.

Shikamaru dengan cepat memanfaatkan kesempatan, ia berdiri dengan satu lutut tertekuk ke lantai dan menjalarkan bayangannya lagi ke posisi Zabuza. Pria perban tersebut makin terkunci.

Ino berlari datang entah darimana dengan belati yang sedari tadi digenggamnya kini terhunus di depan wajah. Haku yang masih tergeletak karena belati yang menancap di pundaknya menganga melihat kondisi tuannya terpojok.

Ino berlari melewati Shikamaru dan dengan sekali lompatan menerjang Zabuza.

"Membuat sahabatku menderita, takkan kumaafkan!" teriak Ino dengan segala kemarahannya.

Crasssh!

Darah tertumpah.

Ino membelalakan mata.

Shikamaru mendecih tak suka.

Chouji melenguh dalam.

Ino masih dalam gestur menancapan belati.

Tepat di kening,

Haku.

"Seperti yang kuharapkan... kau memang hebat, Haku." Ujar Zabuza santai.

Haku tersenyum di ujung ajalnya.

Ino melepaskan pegangannya pada belati yang kini melekat di kening Haku. Tubuhnya gentar gemetar, wajahnya pucat pasi.

Kemarahan telah membutakannya, sehingga untuk pertama kalinya seorang Yamanaka Ino mengambil paksa nyawa orang lain.

Ia berdiri teramat dekat dengan Haku, aquamarine-nya masih menggigil menatap sosok yang masih berdiri dalam cermin es yang perlahan mencair.

Perlahan, dari kelopak mata Ino mengalir air mata tanapa isakan.

Begitu pula dari sosok Haku, yang juga meneteskan air mata dengan senyuman.

Zabuza melepaskan tangannya dari peganganya pedangnya lalu mencabut belati yang tertancap di pundak Haku. Darah segar muncrat dari pundak Haku yang langsung rebah di kaki Zabuza.

"Gawat! Ino, sadarlah!" teriak Shikamaru.

Ino yang masih _shock_ tak mendengar teriakan Shikamaru.

"Matilah kau, wanita j*lang!" umpat Zabuza dan hendak melayangkan belati ke kening Yamanaka Ino sebagai aksi pembalasan terhadap Haku.

"Kau lakukan, maka kau mati." Suara dingin terdengar mengancam di balik tubuh Zabuza.

"Kapan dia datang?" Chouji yang berdiri jauh di belakang Zabuza membuang pedang besar Zabuza yang diapitnya kesembarang arah. "Aku tak menyadarinya kehadirannya." Ia menatap Sasuke yang teramat santai berdiri dan bersandar kepada punggung Zabuza.

Zabuza terbelalak mendengar cicitan listrik dari arah belakangnya. Ia mencoba melirik siapa yang berani kurang ajar bersandar kepunggungnaya namun kilatan dari listrik yang menyambar di tangan orang tersebut membuatnya silau.

_"Jadi Sasuke sudah membaca SMS yang di kirimkan Ino, jika Sasuke sudah dapat pesan dan membacanya, kenapa yang satunya belum datang?"_ batin Shikamaru berlari dan meraih tubuh Ino yang tiba-tiba ambruk.

"Ino, sadarlah!"

Chouji juga mendekati kedua rekannya, "Ino, kau tak apa?"

"Chouji, menjauh dari sini." Tukas Shikamaru.

Zabuza melihat bahwa Ino digendong Shikamaru menjauh dari posisinya kini. Ia menunduk dan menatap tubuh tak bernyawa Haku. Sekilas, mimik kepedihan tergurat di wajahnya.

Lalu dengan cepat berbalik.

Sasuke juga membalikan badan dengan cepat dan menghunuskan tangannya yang meruncing ke depan, Zabuza lebih dahulu menangkap pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

"Kau minim pengalaman dalam pertarungan, nak." Cemooh Zabuza sambil memelintir tangan Sasuke lalu membantingnya.

Sasuke bergulinmg di lantai dan menjaga jarak dengan Zabuza. Zabuza melirik ke arah pedangnya yang cukup jauh. Sasuke mengerti kemana tujuan mata Zabuza.

Zabuza mendekati jasad Haku, mengambil belati milik Shikamaru yang ditancapkan Ino di kening Haku. Zabuza mengusapkan tangannya sekali ke wajah Haku, menutup mata Haku yang basah oleh airmata dan teraliri darah dari kening yang terluka lebar. Dengan tenang, belati tersebut diselipkannya di pinggang.

Zabuza berlari dengan kecepatan gila ke arah Sasuke, namun remaja tersebut dengan mudah menghindar. Zabuza terus berlari dan menuju pedangnya yang tergeletak. Sasuke berusaha mengejar.

_Kubikiribochou _kembali ke tangan pemiliknya. Saat telapak tangannya meraih pedang besar tersebut, tanpa menoleh Zabuza mengayunkan pedangnya kebelakang hingga tubuhnya sendiripun ikut terputar akibat sentakan penuh tenaga darinya.

Sasuke melompat tinggi dan dari mulutnya keluar peluru-peluru api yang melesat ke arah Zabuza. Pedang besar terangkat ke atas kepala menjadi tameng dari serangan peluru api Sasuke.

Sasuke menjejakan kaki ke tanah. Sasuke menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, lalu menghebuskannya dengan kuat ke arah Zabuza. Bola api raksasa terbentuk dan menyembur ke arah Zabuza.

Zabuza berlari menjauh menghindar.

Sasuke tetap tak mau kalah dan mengejar, Zabuza melayangkan pedangnya berkali-kali. Berbeda dengan Shikamaru, Sasuke menghindari tebasan pedang Zabuza dengan gerakan yang pasti. Zabuza mencoba melirik ke arah mata Sasuke.

"_Sharingan?! Pantas saja dia bisa membaca gerakanku. Tak kusangkah aku akan bertemu pengguna sharingan di masa kini."_

Zabuza memberikan satu tendangan yang diblok oleh kedua lengan Sasuke yang menyilang di depan dada. Sasuke terlompat mundur terjaga jarak beberapa meter dengan Zabuza.

"Tak kusangka, melawanmu bocah seperti kalian aku harus mengeluarkan semua kekuatannku." Zabuza menancapkan pedangnya di depan posisi berdirinya, lalu menyatukan dua telapak tangannya.

"Apa yang akan dilakukan si kampret ini?" gumam Sasuke.

"Apa yang akan dilakukannya?" Shikamaru yang menonton dari kejauhan berspekulasi. Ia lantas melirik Ino yang masih pingsan di gendongannya, "Suara gemuruh apa ini?"

"Shikamaru, lihatlah ke belakang." Tunjuk Chouji.

Shikamaru melirik ke blakang, "A-apa itu?"

Tanki air yang trsusun seolah teguncang, lalu dari bagian atas semua air menyembur keluar seolah ditarik oleh sesuatu. Gelombang air tersebut bersatu di belakang tubuh Zabuza dan membentuk seekor naga air yang cukup besar.

"Dia bisa mengendalikan air?" Shikamaru terkejut.

"Bukankah sudah kutanya di awal tadi," ujar Chouji, "Saat dia berlari di dinding?"

"Benar, dia bisa berlari didinding, namun sedari tadi dia tak menunjukkan penggunaan kekuatan hero, berarti dia hanya menggunakan serum ekstrak DNA hero." Shikamaru menatap jasad Haku.

"Dia memakai ekstrak DNA dari hero tersebut, berbeda dengan hero yang menyerang Ino, dia bisa memanipulasi air menjadi salju dan es, pria perban itu hanya akan bisa menggunakan dasar dasar kekuatan jenis air, dia takkan bisa lebih karena dia bukan hero murni!"

"Apakah Sasuke bisa mengatasinya?" tanya Chouji.

"Bukan Sasuke yang ku khawatirkan, tapi satu orang lagi." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Eh? Siapa?"

"Saat berbalik melihat tangki air tadi, aku melihat bayangan seseorang di balik tangki, Jangan menoleh!" cegah Shikamaru melirik Chouji yang hendak menengok ke belakang.

"Berwaspadalah akan serangan dadakan." Tegas Shikamaru pada Chouji. _"Siapa yang bersembunyi disana? salah satu investigator S.A.C? atau mungkinkah dia?"_

Zabuza berdiri angkuh menatap Sasuke yang terlihat tenang.

"Kalian benar-benar merepotkan..." keluh Zabuza. "Tapi ayo kita akhir ini."

Naga air di belakang Zabuza meliuk-liuk. Dengan satu gerakan tangan dari Zabuza, naga air itu melesat ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya sekuat mungkin.

Bola api raksasa terbentuk dan menjadi penghalang naga air memasuki area Sasuke. Ledakan besar terjadi akibat dua benturan kekuatan tersebut.

Baik Sasuke maupun Zabuza terengah-engah. Zabuza tak mau membuang waktu, ia berlari dan menyabetkan pedangnya menyapu melebar ke arah Sasuke.

Remaja itu berkelit lalu _sliding_ dan menjegal Zabuza yang langsung jatuh terlentang.

Sasuke sekejap berdiri dan tangannya sudah berselimut petir yang siap merobek apapun.

"_Chidori_!"

Tap!

Pergelangan tangan Sasuke ditahan oleh seseorang. Ujung jemarinya yang teraliri petir sedikit menimbulkan robekan terbakar pada pakaian di dada Zabuza.

Shikamaru menatap tajam sosok yang baru datang dan melirik ke belakang tanki, "Jadi, dia yang sedari tadi bersembunyi?"

"Singkirkan tanganmu, keparat!" maki Sasuke.

Naruto menatap tajam _sharingan_ di dalam kelopak mata Sasuke. "Aku ada urusan dengannya, brengsek..."

Sasuke mengalah meski dongkol teramat sangat karena dua kali _chidori_-nya terhalangi dengan mudah.

Naruto menatap tajam pada Zabuza yang masih terlentang.

"Mengingat kondisimu yang terpojok saat ini, lebih baik kau patuh ... Momochi Zabuza." Naruto dengan dingin mendekati Zabuza.

"Aku terpojok?" Zabuza tertatih berdiri, "Hahaha... lelucon yang sama sekali tak konyol." Ujar Zabuza sarkatis.

"Setidaknya aku tidak membunuhmu, jadi kau bisa tetap hidup dalam kesedihanmu..." Naruto melirik ke arah jasad Haku.

Zabuza terdiam.

"Sasori berulang kali mengatakan bahwa S.A.C tidak membunuh kedua orangtuaku, kau adalas satu diantara lima orang S.A.C tersebut, bersama Mizuki, Akasuna Sasori dan Haruno Kizashi apakah itu benar?" tanya Naruto tanpa basa-basi.

"Orangtuamu?" Zabuza terlihat berpikir, "Jika yang kau maksud adalah _Yellow Flash_ dan _Red Hanabero_, maka kau..."

Zabuza sengaja menggantung kalimatnya.

"Kau benar." Sambungnya menatap tajam sosok remaja di depannya.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa orangtuaku terbunuh? Bukankah kalian yang menyergapnya?" nada Naruto meninggi.

"Bagaimana kami tahu, saat kami datang mereka sudah terbunuh." Zabuza mengendikkan bahu.

Naruto menahan amarah dengan mengepalkan kedua tinjunya.

"Jadi itu alasan Naruto menyerang Sakura, bukan, menyerang ayah Sakura, jadi kehadiran Sakura saat itu faktor ketidaksengajaan..." Shikamaru mengamit dagu mendegar percakapan tersebut, "Hmm... sudah kuduga."

"Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seringan itu!" Naruto membentak, "Bagaimana bisa orangtuaku mati begtu saja! Kalian yang menyergapnya! Mana mungkin orang lain yang membunuh mereka!"

"Sepertinya ... kau dipermainkan takdir selama ini, hm bocah?" Zabuza menaikkan dagu. "Benar, kan?"

"Tutup mulutmu!" Gahar Naruto.

"Tidakkah otakmu itu terlalu tumpul untuk berpikir, hah?" cibir Zabuza. "Uzumaki Kushina dan Minato berada di peringkat teratas daftar buronan S.A.C."

Naruto menahan amarah menunggu kelanjutan kalimat yang akan dicetuskan Zabuza. Sementara Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang Naruto hanya diam menyimak.

"Mana mungkin, kami berlima, yang saat itu S.A.C masih menggunakan senjata manual tidak seperti saat ini, bisa menghadapi mereka berdua dengan selamat? Seharusnya kami mati jika menghadapi dua hero yang disebut-sebut pasangan terkuat itu..."

"Kau tahu kenapa kami masih hidup hingga kau datang meneror, _Killer Hunter_?" Sambung Zabuza dengan memberi penekanan pada panggilan Naruto dalam bentuk hero.

Naruto menatap tajam manusia perban dihadapannya.

"Karena... kami harus menghadapi_ Densetsu no sannin_."

Shikamaru terkejut alang kepalang, mulutnya menganga lebar mendengar siapa yang disebutkan oleh Zabuza. _"Tidak mungkin! Densetsu no sannin hanyalah mitos! Mana mungkin mereka tokoh nyata! Ini benar-benar tidak mungkin!"_

"Shikamaru, apakah _D__ensetsu no sannin_ benar-benar ada?" tanya Chouji.

Shikamaru mengehal nafas panjang, "Selama ini, semua orang berpikir bahwa tiga hero tersebut hanyalah tokoh fiktif atau majas dari kekuatan yang tak sanggup d lawan oleh manusia biasa. Kebijaksanaan didalam keburukan, kekuataan perusak didalam kesedihan, dan kegelapan didalam kemisteriusan."

"Tiga hal itu disebut sebagai _Densetsu no sannin._.." sambung Shikamaru.

"Apakah Tiga hero legendaris itu tokoh nyata?" sela Sasuke, "Selama ini mereka dianggap mitos atau dongeng, jadi mereka benar-benar ada?"

"Menurutmu?" tanya balik Zabuza. "S.A.C tidak memasukkan _Densetsu no sannin_ ke dalam daftar buronan, karena itu sama saja mencoba menusuk langit dengan galah, melakukan sesuatu yang sia-sia... _Densetsu_ _no sannin_ tak mampu dijangkau, karena itu mereka berada dalam kategori yang berbeda..."

"Lalu kenapa kalian berlima masih bisa hidup jika kalian bertemu _Densetsu no sannin_?" tanya Naruto.

"Pikirkanlah sendiri, kami hanya menghadapi dua di antara mereka."

Naruto terpaku. _"Dua diantara mereka? satunya lagi, mengarah untuk menyelamatkanku! Apakah itu ayah?"_

"Tapi kedua hero legendaris itu," sambung Zabuza, "Tak terlalu lama bermain bersama kami, sepertinya terjadi sesutau hal yang besar saat_ Yellow Flash_ dan _Red Hanabero_ melarikan diri dari kami..."

"Hal yang besar?" Naruto meninggikan alis.

"Saat kami menghadapi Sannin Katak dan Sannin Siput, ada ledakan berenergi sangat kuat terjadi jauh di dalam hutan tempat kami menyergap Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina." Jelas Zabuza, "Dan itu tak lama setelah Sannin Ular meninggalkan kami pada dua rekannya."

Naruto terdiam sejenak, keningnya berkerut menerima informasi dari Zabuza.

"_Densetsu no sannin, Sannin Katak, Sannin Siput, Sannin ular, menagap aku tak pernah mendengarnya dari ayah? Mengapa cerita pembunuhan orangtuaku berbeda dari yang kudengar dari ayah selama ini?"_

"Kedua Hero hebat itu meninggalkan kami, kami juga mencoba mengejar kedalam hutan ke lokasi ledakan, dan saat kami tiba disana..." Zabuza menatap tajam Naruto, "Kami sudah menemukan dua kayu yang ditumpuk terbakar seperti upacara kematian. Semuanya telah menjadi abu, kami bahkan tak mendapatkan sedikitpun jejak dari jasad _Yellow Flash_ dan _Red Hanabero_,"

"Dengan kata lain, ada orang lain yang membunuh mereka?" tanya Naruto tajam.

"Pikirkanlah sendiri, salah satu Sannin saat itu tak bertarung dengan kami malah menyusul orangtuamu ke dalam hutan." Ejek Zabuza.

"Siapa... siapa orang kelima?"

Zabuza menghela nafas berat, "Maaf, kau takkan bisa menyentuh orang kelima. Bagaimanapun kau mencobanya."

"Katakan padaku!"

Zabuza pasang pose bertarung, "Percuma saja, jika kukatakan pun kau takkan mampu berbuat apa-apa... dan terima kasih telah mengulur waktu untuk memberikanku tenaga, saatnya kalian tidur anak-anak, ini sudah terlalu malam untuk bermain."

"_Orang kelima... di dalam file itu pasti tercantum nama orang kelima, file yang dicari-cari oleh ayah..." _batin Naruto.

"Aih kenapa orang ini membuat tanganku geli..." rutuk Sasuke melewati Naruto lalu berlari menerjang Zabuza. Sambil berlari, Sasuke menyempatkan diri menembakan beberapa peluru api ke arah Zabuza.

Zabuza berkelit, satu tendangan berputar dari Sasuke mudah ia hindari dengan merunduk. Zabuza tak punya waktu meraih pedangnya yang tergeletak di lantai di antara serangan Sasuke, tapi ia masih punya satu senjata lagi.

Belati yang menancap di kening Haku tadi masih terselip rapi di pinggangnya.

Sasuke memberikan satu tinju, Zabuza menyilangkan kedua lengan sebagai blokade. Ia menghantamkan satu tendangan lutut namun Sasuke lebih dahulu melompat mundur.

"Shikamaru.." Naruto setengah berteriak, "Kalian pergilah dari sini, Ino butuh istirahat di tempat yang nyaman."

Shikamaru menggendong Ino ala bridal, "Baiklah... pastikan darah dan rambut kalian tidak tercecer dilantai, berjaga-jaga jika S.A.C mendapatkannya."

Naruto menggangguk kecil.

"Ayo, Chouji!"

Chouji mengikuti langkah Shikamaru yang kini melompati atap bagunan Rumah Sakit ke bangunan lain.

"Apa tak apa meninggalkan Sakura sendirian?" tanya Chouji.

"Hn. Mendengar motif Naruto menyerang ayah Sakura, aku yakin Naruto takkan sampai hati mencelakai Sakura, meskipun saat ini mereka berdua punya masalah lain..."

"Pria berperban itu.. apakah bisa mengatasi Naruto dan Sasuke?"

Shikamaru terus berlari diatas bangunan pencakar langit dan melompat. "Soal itu... entahlah, memikirkan itu sangat merepotkanku."

"_Berbeda dengan kami, InoShikaChou, Aku dan Chouji sangat perhitungan menghabisi lawan, sebisa mungkin kami tidak membunuh jika tidak terpaksa, tapi bagi mereka berdua..."_

Naruto berdiri disamping Sasuke.

"Katakan padaku, siapa orang kelima, Zabuza, maka aku akan mengampunimu..." tegas Naruto.

Shikamaru masih bergumul di dalam hati, _"Bagi mereka berdua, mengambil paksa nyawa orang lain seperti menginjak semut,"_ Shikamaru menatap Ino yang pingsan dalam gendongannya, "_Sementara, ini adalah kali pertama Ino membunuh, ia mengincar Zabuza, tapi tak diduga rekannya menjadi tameng... Ino, pengalaman pertama ini pasti berat buatmu."_

"Kita akhiri saja hal bertele-tele ini, anak-anak..." Zabuza menatap tajam kedua remaja di hadapannya.

Sasuke meraih pedang besar yang tergeletak di dekat kakinya, lalu melemparkan pedang tersebut pemiliknya. "Maka persiapkan dirimu menemui _Shinigami_." _Sharingan_ berputar.

Zabuza lari menerjang. Sasuke yang kini berdiri sendiri menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"_**Katon : Gokakyu no jutsu!"**_

"Dasar tukang pamer," Cibir Naruto melirik Sasuke. "Aku juga bisa."

"_**Fuuton : Daitoppa!**_

Bola api raksasa menyembur dari mulut Sasuke, ditambah hembusan angin super kuat dari mulut Naruto membuat bola api berukuran super besar itu semakin garang dan gahar. Zabuza menebaskan pedangnya horizontal membelah bola api.

"Dia bukan manusia sembarangan, hah?" Sasuke menaikkan dagu dan bersedekap melihat Zabuza yang masih berdiri meski sekujur badannya kini berkobar nyalang api.

"Kau pengguna api, itu dasar gen _chakra_ -mu..." Ujar Naruto tak nyambung.

"Dan kau pengguna angin." Balas Sasuke, "Itu tak jauh beda dengan kentut."

"Cih." Naruto tak terlalu menggubris Sasuke, "Aku masih bisa menyelamatkanmu saat ini... katakan padaku siapa orang kelima?" teriaknya pada Zabuza.

Zabuza menatap sekujut tubuhnya yang terbakar. "Yagura..." gumamnya, "Aku merasakan kesakitan yang kau alami saat ditinggal oleh S.A.C... ini sangat sakit..." ia melirik ke arah jasad Haku, "Dan sepi."

Zabuza mengayunkan pedangnya. "Bwuahaha... Aku akan menyusulmu sekarang, Yagura! Haku!"

Ia berlari dengan pedang terhunus dan tawa yang menggelegar. Lilitan perban pada tubuhnya telah habis terbakar, kini kulitnya di panggang api.

"Hyiaaat!"

Sasuke menahan pedang besar itu dengan kedua tangannya yang teraliri listrik sementara Naruto berlari melewati Zabuza dan berbalik.

Listrik dari tangan Sasuke sontak membuat tubuh Zabuza yang terbakar makin mengejang.

Pedang besar itu terlepas dari tangannya.

Zabuza merobek dadanya sendiri dan berteriak kesakitan.

"Arrrghhh!"

"_Chidori_!"

"_Rasengan_!"

**Crasssh!**

Dua tangan remaja itu menembus tubuh Zabuza.

Sasuke melubangi dada Zabuza dengan serangan pamungkasnya. Semenatara _Rasengan_ Naruto melubangi dan meluluh lantakkan organ dalam Zabuza dari punggung.

Jeritan Zabuza terhenti, berganti dengan suara parau nan menyayat. "Akh... akh... khu... aaakkhhh..."

Kedua remaja itu menarik tangannya.

Tubuh Zabuza makin hangus hingga wajahnya terlihat seperti setengah tengkorak. Zabuza masih mampu meraih belati milik Shikamaru yang terselip di pinggangnya dan menebaskannya ke perut Sasuke.

Tangan kanan Sasuke dengan mudah menepis serangan tak bertenaga itu, tangan kirinya kembali teraliri listrik mega voltase.

**Craasssh!**

Dan Chidori menembus kepala Zabuza.

Darah dan cairan otak terciprat ke wajah Naruto yang berdiri di belakang Zabuza.

Akhirnya, mantan anggota S.A.C yang dulunya sangat disegani dan tak pernah membunuh hero berakhir ambruk diantara kedua remaja hero murni berdarah panas. Tubuhnya makin hangus terbakar dengan kepala yang tak lagi berbentuk.

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto. "Aku harus mengakui meski tak suka, aku merasa terhormat bisa bertarung dengan pria keras kepala seperti dia."

Narutu menunduk menatap jasad Zabuza yang terbakar. "Zabuza..." lirihnya, "Semoga kau tenang di alam sana."

Sasuke berbalik membelakangi Naruto, "Aku harap, kau bisa menyelesaikan urusanmu dengan Sakura, tapi jika kau melakukan sesuatu yang membahayankan nyawanya atau nyawa ayahnya..." ia melirik ke belakang.

Naruto menatap _sharingan_ Sasuke yang berputar lalu menjadi bola mata onyks penuh kekelaman seperti biasa.

"Aku akan membuatmu menjadi daging panggang, Naruto."

Naruto menatap dalam diam kepergian Sasuke. Ia kembali melihat jasad Zabuza yang masih dilalap api, ia juga memutar kepala melihat jasad Haku.

Hela nafasnya terdengar berat saat Naruto menatap kedua telapak tangannya sendiri, "Ini balas dendam... atau murni pembunuhan?"

**...**

Sakura terbangun dengan kepala terasa berat, ia mengerjapkan matanya yang perih berkali-kali sebelum benar-benar bisa melihat dengan jelas. Ia mencoba bangkit dan terasa ada seseorang yang membantunya duduk.

"Anda sudah sadar, Nona..."

Sakura menoleh pada suara feminim tersebut, matanya menyipit, "Suster?"

Lalu bola lampu di dalam kepalnya menyala terang.

"Ayahku?!" kejutnya sambil menyibak kasar selimut.

Tiit~

Tiit~

Tiit~

Bunyi EKG terdengar pelan seirama detak jantung sosok yang berbaring di ranjang lain. sosok tersebut masih lelap dalam tidurnya. Sakura menatap lama ayahnya yang terbaring di ranjang lain yang cukup jauh dari ranjangnya.

"Para dokter berhasil menyelamatkan ayah Anda, Nona..." ujar suster tersebut. "Kami juga memindahkan Anda ke ruangan baru karena ruangan lama tak bisa dipakai untuk sementara waktu..."

"Haaah..." Sakura menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah... terima kasih, Tuhan."

"Anda pingsan karena _shock_, Anda juga harus beristirahat..." saran suster tersebut sambil membereskan obat pada meja di samping ranjang Sakura, "Disini ada beberapa multivitamin agar Anda tidak jatuh sakit selama menunggu ayah Anda sadar..."

"Jadi, ayah masih koma?" tanya Sakura.

Suster tersebut hanya sedikit memberi anggukan, setelahnya membungkukan badan dan meninggalkan Sakura.

Gadis musim semi itu duduk di tepi ranjang yang seharusnya untuk orang sakit tersebut, ia memendarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamar. Meraih _remote_ di meja kecil samping ranjang dan mematikan lampu ruangan secara otomatis.

Si merah muda tercenung dalam ruangan nan kini temaram. Hembus nafasnya terasa berat, sekilas ia mengingat Ino yang tadi bersamanya.

Juga orang dengan pedang besar yang berusaha membunuh ayahnya.

"Apa yang telah dilakukan oleh ayahku sehingga begitu banyak orang yang menginginkan nyawanya?"

Petir tiba-tiba menggelegar seolah merobek langit. Kilat juga sesekali membiaskan cahaya kedalam ruangan VIP tersebut. Sakura melirik ke belakang, jendelanya terbuka, mungkin suster tadi lupa menutupnya.

Sakura turun dan beranjak ke sisi kamar, sejenak ia menatap hamparan kerlap-kerlip kota dari jendela. Angin malam dengan nakal memainkan surai lembutnya. Sakura menutup jendela saat jilatan angin makin menggigit kulitnya.

Sakura menatap lekat kaca jendela yang mulai di singgahi setetes demi setetes air. Telunjuknya menempel di kaca, mencoba mengikuti bercak air hujan yang mulai turun dan menyatu dengan bercak lainnya. Menjadi tetes yang lebih besar.

Kilat kembali menyilaukan semesta. Sakura membelalakan mata ketika bayangan seseorang yang ia sangat kenali berdiri di belakangnya. Namun kaca kembali temaram, wajah Sakura menegang menunggu kilat kembali mebuat kaca menjadi lebih terang.

Dia ada di belakangnya.

Sakura berbalik.

Gelegar petir dan membahana dari yang sebelumnya.

Dan hujan semakin deras membasahi bumi.

Sakura menatap sosok berwajah sendu yang kini enggan menatap emerald miliknya.

"Naruto..."

Jemari lemahnya singgah di pipi pemuda yang tatapannya kini sedang menjelajah lantai.

"Kenapa... kenapa?" tanyanya lemah.

Naruto paham apa yang ditanyakan Sakura. Karena itu, ia yang seharusnya beridri disini menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi namun hanya bisa terpasung diam.

Nada kontinu khas EKG mengisi jeda duan anak adam tersebut, sesekali langit marah dengan kebungkaman mereka dan menghardik mereka dengan halilintar.

"Bukan seperti ini akhir yang kunginkan, Sakura-_chan_..." ujar Naruto getir.

Sakura hendak menarik tangannya dari pipi Naruto namun tangan Naruto menahan tangan terlebih dahulu. Seolah Naruto sangat enggan jika Sakura tak membelainya.

""Kita bahkan belum memulainya sama sekali..." jawab Sakura.

"Begitukah...?" lirih Naruto.

"Kita akan memulai dengan langkah berajut kasih atau kebencian tanpa dasar?" tanya Sakura pelan dan menarik tangannya dengan sedikit tarikan tenaga.

Naruto tertunduk dalam.

"Kau tak menjawabku, kenapa kau menyerangku? Atau kau menyerang ayahku?"

Sakura tak melepaskan geseran emeraldnya pada sosok yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Berdiri dengan jarak sedekat ini, seharusnya Sakura melayangkan pukulan ala karate dan bantingan ala juudonya ke Naruto.

Tapi ia tak sanggup.

Tapi ia tak mampu.

Tatkala menatap pemuda penakut hantu itu berdiri lemas di depannya, bahkan tak memiliki keberanian beradu pandang dengannya.

Sayup-sayup sampai terdengar kegaduhan di luar kamar, Sakura bisa mendengar sedikit pembiacaraan dan beberapa orang yang mendekat ke kemarnya.

"_Seharusnya kita dari awal menjaga komandan, kenapa setelah baru diserang markas mengirim anggota khusu untuk menjaga? Ini bukan tindakan preventif namanya..."_

"_Sudahlah Anko, yang penting komandan baik-baik saja..."_

Sakura maju selangkah dan berdiri disamping Naruto yang masih menunduk. Ia berbisik pelan namun sangat menyayat.

"Aku membencimu."

Dan tubuh pemuda lunglai itu menggigil. Bibirnya gemetar seperti orang kedinginan.

Terdengar satu isakan dalam ruangan gelap itu.

Entah isakan siapa.

Sakura berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

Sosok Anko dan Yamato langung muncul dengan gestur juga akan membuka pintu.

"Kenapa ruangannya gelap sekali? Apakah komandan sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda siuman? Kau sendiri tak apa Nona? Apa Zabuza melukaimu?" cecar Anko sembari mengintip ke balik punggung Sakura.

Sakura memiringkan posisi berdiri agar Anko dan Yamato bisa masuk ke dalam kamar. Gadis itu berbalik dan sedikit menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

Naruto sudah tak lagi ada disana.

Namun kaca jendela yang tadi ia tutup kembali terbuka.

Yamato mencari _remote_ dan menghidupkan beberapa lampu sementara Anko berjalan ke arah jendela dan menutupnya. "Angin malam tidak bagus untuk kesehatan Anda, Nona Sakura..."

Tatapan sedih emerald masih tak berpaling dari posisi remaja berambut hitam berantakan berdiri tadi. _"Naruto..."_

_**...**_

Di atap Rumah Sakit, beberapa petugas S.A.C memeriksa TKP. Terlihat dua kantong mayat diletakkan sejajar. Dibawah guyuran hujan, Rock Lee coba memahami makna dari ekspresi kapten sekaligus idolanya.

"Mahaguru... ada apa gerangan dirimu berwajah sesedih itu?" tanya Lee sesopan mungkin. Bahkan dengan kata-kata jadul.

Dua orang petugas mendekat dengan membawa satu tandu, satu kantong mayat dengan identifikasi tak dikenal terlebih dahulu diangkat dan dibawa menjauh dari TKP.

Guy menatap sedih satu-satunya kantong mayat yang tersisa.

"Momochi Zabuza..." suara Guy tenggelam oleh bunyi hujan, "Kau adalah anggota terbaik yang pernah dimiliki oleh _Special Army Commando_, kau dan Yagura bahkan menjadi wajah keadilan dari kami, para pembunuh berseragam."

"_Wajah keadilan?"_ batin Lee, _"Momochi Zabuza dan Yagura terkenal karena tak pernah membunuh hero selama masa baktinya..."_

Guy kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya dalam sesak, "Kematian Yagura mengubahmu cara padangmu dalam kehidupan fana ini menjadi predator berdarah kebencian. Juga mengubahku dan Akasuna Sasori. Meski jalan yang kita tempuh setelah saat itu berbeda, aku masih menganggapmu sebagai rekan yang sangat kusegani."

Petugas pembawa tandu yang hendak mengangkut kantong mayat berisi jasad Zabuza menunda kerjanya dan ikut berdiri di belakang Guy, beberapa petugas lainnya juga ikut merapat.

"Aku menghormatimu." Guy meletakkan jemarinya yang merapat pada pelipis."Sungguh."

Rock Lee juga memberikan hormat pada kantong mayat tersebut diikuti semua petugas S.A.C disana.

Momochi Zabuza mendapatkan penghormatan terakhir dari rekan yang dulu menyelamatkannya. Juga dari seluruh petugas yang selama ini ia buru untuk dibunuh.

Wajah keadilan dari pasukan pemunuh berseragam itu telah pergi selamanya bersama pedang besar yang kini tak bertuan.

**.**

Naruto berjalan seorang diri di trotoar yang sepi karena semua pejalan kaki berteduh. Sesekali Naruto memukul pelan kepalanya.

Berharap suara Sakura yang terus bergema di dalam kerangka otaknya enyah menghilang.

"_Aku membencimu."_

"_Aku membencimu."_

"_Aku membencimu."_

Naruto terjatuh dengan kedua lutut menghantam kerasnya beton trotoar, ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan menengadah. Siraman hujan pada wajahnya membuat samar matanya yang sembab. Tetes demi tetes yang mengalir di pipinya menjadi tetes ambigu karena entah siapa pemiliknya.

Milik safir yang digertak oleh gadis merah muda atau milik langit yang saat ini sedang berpesta pora.

"Aaaaarrrrgghhhh!"

Dan Naruto meneriakkan semua kesakitannya.

**To be continued.**


	11. Chapter 11 : Lets start from zero

**I am back...**

**Bitc***s!**

* * *

**Heroes**

**The Eleventh Chapter  
"Telephone."**

**Lets start from zero.**

* * *

Yamanaka Ino mengangkat kelopak matanya yang terasa berat, terpicing setengah sudah terasa perih, ia kembali memejamkan mata. Entah kenapa seluruh sendinya terasa tak enak, indera pendengarnya mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin dekat dengannya.

Tangan nan lembut menyinggahi keningnya yang entah tertutup apa, lalu sensasi dingin kembali sedikit menggigit area wajahnya. Ino berusaha kembali membuka mata dalam geliat, "Bibi Yoshino?"

Dengan mata setengah terpejam, Ino memandang wanita berambut coklat berponi tiga helai membingkai wajah sang ibunda Shikamaru. "Kenapa bibi disini?"

"Kenapa aku disini? Menantuku sakit dan aku tidak perduli begitu?" nada tajam Yoshino menyambut bersamaan tangannya yang menempelkan plester khusus untuk penurun demam di kening Ino.

"Ukh.." Ino berusaha duduk namun dicegah oleh Yoshino."Sakit?"

"Badanmu demam sejak semalam..." ujar Yoshino lembut.

"Aku demam?" Ino mencoba mengingat kondisi terakhirnya, matanya seketika melebar. Tubuhnya menggigil dan ia menarik selimut menyembunyikan muka.

"Tenanglah, Ino-_chan_..." Yoshino menenangkan Ino yang ketakutan.

"Aku-aku tak berniat melakukannya, aku menyerang hanya ingin menggores sebagian wajahnya... hiks..." Ino tersedu di balik selimut. "Tapi.. tapi.. aku tak menyangka kalau dia muncul menghalangiku..."

"Ino-_chan_..." Yoshino menarik selimut Ino ke bawah, dengan kelembutan seorang ibu ia menghapus airmata yang mengotori wajah cantik nan pucat milik Yamanaka barbie itu. "Kau tak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri..."

"Aku.. hiks... membunuh." Ino terisak dalam pelukan Yoshino.

"Kau tidak membunuh siapapun, Ino-_chan_... kau bukan pembunuh... kau menantuku yang cantik..." Nada Yoshino hangat menenangkan. "Shikamaru tahu kejadian pastinya, dia yang akan menceritakannya nanti."

Ino terdiam dari tangis, menatap Yoshino, "Bibi yakin?"

"Ya..." Yoshino mengangguk sambil membelai mahkota pirang Ino yang berantakan, "Bukan kau yang membunuh dia atau siapapun yang kau maksud itu, ada orang lain yang datang sesaat setelah kau pingsan. Aku juga takkan percaya jika perempuan feminim selembut dirimu bisa menyakiti orang lain apalagi membunuh."

"Orang lain?" Ino tertegun, _"Sasuke atau Naruto? Apakah mereka membaca SMS yang kukirim?"_

Yoshino memberikan sekotak tisu, "Hapus airmatamu, nanti kau ditertawakan bocah pemalas itu..."

Ino bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan menghapus airmatanya. Yoshino meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang. Terdengar decihan tak suka dari ibu Shikamaru.

"Kenapa nomor ayahmu sibuk terus?! Inoichi sialan! Aku akan menghajarnya nanti!"

Ino tersenyum melihat Yoshino yang masih berusaha menghubungi ayahnya. "Sudahlah, Bi, aku hanya demam, ayah pasti sedang sibuk."

"Laki-laki memang suka seenaknya!" kesal Yoshino. "Oh ya, karena kau sudah bangun, aku akan memasakkan sesuatu yang lembut agar bisa kau cerna dengan mudah, tidurlah lagi sementara aku memasak..."

"Terima kasih, Bi..."

"Terima kasih untuk apa? Sudah kewajibanku menjaga menantuku ini untuk tetap sehat, cantik dan bugar."

"Ya ampun..." suara bariton terdengar mengeluh, "Berapa kali ibu mengatakan kata menantu dalam satu hari ini?"

Shikamaru masuk ke kamar bersama Chouji.

"Kenapa memangnya?" bantah ibu Shikamaru.

"Apanya yang kenapa memangnya? Ino bukan menantumu, bu..." Shikamaru berdiri dihadapan ibunya.

Chouji duduk disisi ranjang Ino.

"Kalian baru pulang sekolah?" tanya Ino pelan.

"Ya dan kami langsung kesini..." Chouji menyodorkan keripik bungkus ukuran jumbo pada Ino yang dibalas gelengan dari sahabat pirangnya itu.

"Bukan? Ya, akan!" balas Yoshino sengit.

"Akan? Apa maksudnya akan? Dia bukan istriku jadi Ibu tak cocok memanggilnya menantu. Setiap hari kau selalu memanggilnya begitu."

"Dia memang akan menjadi istrimu."

"Hoaam... Itu kan keinginanmu, bu..." tukas Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Jadi itu bukan keinginanmu juga?!" bentak Yoshino.

"Kenapa kita membicarakan hal merepotkan begitu sekarang? Aku saja belum lulus SMA..." elak Shikamaru.

"Ino menantuku. Titik." Yoshino memberikan satu kalimat pasti yang tak lagi bisa disanggah dan berlalu kedapur.

"Perempuan memang makhluk merepotkan..." ujar Shikamaru malas. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" ia mengalihkan wajah ke arah Ino.

Ino menghela nafas berat dan kembali berbaring. "Kau masih bertanya padahal aku seperti ini? Aku bahkan belum menyisir rambut."

"Menyisir rambut?" tanya Chouji.

"Ck! Dasar kalian kaum perempuan, seberapa pentingnya penampilan bahkan disaat kalian sakit?"

"Shika..." lirih Ino memanggil, "Aku... apakah aku..." Ino kembali sendu.

"Bukan kau." Jawab Shikamaru cepat karena mengetahui maksud pertanyaan Ino. "Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti di SMS, aku benar-benar ingin pulang tidur, Chouji, ayo pulang, istri dari ayahku akan menjaga Ino disini..."

"Baiklah, GWS Ino..." ujar Chouji mengikuti langkah Shikamaru.

Ino memejamkan mata, berusaha menghapus sosok Haku yang menangis di ujung ajal, sepertinya keberadaan Yoshino disini akan sangat membantunya.

Nada dering pertanda pesan masuk terdengar dari balik bantal, Ino meraih ponselnya dan membaca pesan dari Shikamaru sambil berbaring.

'Mereka membaca pesanmu. Sasuke datang terlebih dahulu. Hero itu memiliki kemampuan seperti air, jadi saat belati itu menancap di kepalanya, dia masih bisa bertahan, saat kau pingsan Sasuke menghabisnya dengan mengalirkan petir ke sekujur tubuh hero itu, dan Naruto datang... kau tahu bagaimana sadisnya eksekusi Naruto, kan... jadi aku tak perlu menceritakannya lagi padamu bagaimana sadisnya mereka berdua.'

"Jadi, Sasuke dan Naruto..." gumam Ino.

Nada dering kembali berbunyi dan Ino membaca pesan yang baru.

"Beristirahatlah dan jangan berpikir yang macam-macam, jadi..." Ino menggeser layarnya ke bawah karena Shikamaru memberi spasi baris yang cukup banyak, '... cepat sembuh, Menantu Ibuku.'

Ino tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya,"Dasar..."

**.**

"Hmm.. Shikamaru, kenapa kau tak katakan langsung tadi, bukan tipemu mengetik pesan dengan jumlah huruf sebanyak itu..." tanya Chouji saat sudah jauh dari rumah Ino.

"Mengatakannya secara langsung?" Shikamaru memasukan ponselnya ke saku, "Hoaam... itu tindakan sembrono, Chouji..." sambung Shikamaru seraya menguap.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ino akan mudah mengetahui kalau aku berbohong.. dia akan diam-diam membaca pikiranku saat aku menjelaskan kenapa malah Sasuke dan Naruto yang membunuh hero itu..."

"Bagaimana kalau dia nanti bertanya pada mereka berdua?"

"Melihat hubungan Ino dan Sasuke yang tidak akur, aku ragu Ino akan bertanya padanya... kalau Naruto..." Shikamaru menautkan sepuluh jemarinya dan diojadikan sandaran kepala.

"Naruto... dia bahkan tidak masuk sekolah sampai sekarang.." ujar Shikamaru menatap iringan awan di langit, "Uzumaki Naruto... aku benar-benar tak mengerti tentang dirinya..."

**.**

**.**

"Hatsii!"

Naruto menyedot ingusnya dengan sekali hirup dan menimbilkan bunyi khas 'sluurp' sangat panjang.

"Siapa yang sedang membicarakanku?" tanya Naruto pada diri sendiri. Ia duduk di sofa dengan jaket tebal berwarna putih merah beraksen bulu-bulu di leher. Setelah diguyur hujan semalaman dan berduka nestapa karena galau akan kisah percintaannya yang kandas dengan Sakura bahkan sebelum dimulai, kini Naruto berdiam diri dirumah karena tidak enak badan.

Ia membungkus tubuhnya dengan pakaian hangat dan tiduran disofa panjang, matanya menatap ke TV tapi pikirannya kembali menjelajah ke malam tadi saat berada di ruangan kamar inap Kizashi.

"_Bukan seperti ini akhir yang kunginkan, Sakura-chan..."_

"_Kita bahkan belum memulainya sama sekali..."_

"_Aku membencimu."_

"_Aku membencimu."_

Naruto memukul sisi kepalanya, "Ah sudahlah... ini sangat mengganggu!" tukas entah pada siapa. Naruto kini mengalihkan perhatian pada televisi yang sedang menampilkan _talkshow_ berita yang sedang mengangkat tajuk seorang hero ditangkap pagi tadi.

"Tapi, apakah tindakan S.A.C termasuk kategori berlebihan jika kita melihat tayangan video yang menunjukkan bahwa S.A.C menyeret hero itu dari rumah, lalu menembaknya di depan istri dan anaknya?" tanya _newsanchor_.

"Sangat. Sangat berlebihan" jawab sang narasumber. "Hero itu tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda perlawanan, dia bersikap kooperatif tapi sepertinya tindakan S.A.C diluar wewenang dan batas HAM."

"HAM? Apakah Hak Asasi Manusia bisa diterapkan untuk hero?" tanya _newsanchor_ lagi.

"Tentu, tentu, HAM berlaku bagi manusia. Seorang hero yang tidak tahu kalau dirinya hero maka dikatakan dia adalah manusia. Hero itu terbagi beberapa tingkatan seperti yang telah kita ketahui selama ini."

Narasumber kembali menjelaskan, "Kapasitas dan itensitas _chakra_ pada DNA setiap hero berbeda-beda, ada yang lemah, dan ada yang kuat. Lalu, saat seseorang sadar dia memiliki _chakra_, belum serta merta dia bisa menggunakan kekuatannya. Banyak diantara korban S.A.C merupakan hero yang sama sekali tak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan kekuatannya sendiri, itu karena berbagai faktor, contohnya lingkungan, ia sudah terjun di masyarakat biasa sejak lahir dan belum pernah melihat hero lainnya secara langsung, maka ia akan buta terhadap kekuatannya sendiri. Bahkan jika ia melihat hero lain sekalipun, apakah pasti jenis kekuatan mereka? Kekuatan mereka pasti di pelajari lalu dilatih sedemikian rupa, sudah banyak contoh bahwa korban S.A.C adalah para hero berjenis kekuatan tidak berbahaya atau malah sama sekali tak mengerti cara menggunakan kekuatannya."

Naruto terlihat serius mengikuti pemberitaan tersebut.

"Jadi, tindakan S.A.C benar-benar tidak pantas dilakukan pada hero yang tidak berbahaya, begitu menurut Anda?" _newsanchor_ mencoba memastikan.

"Kepantasan harus diletakkan pada kesesuaian tempatnya, jika berbahaya, maka tak masalah S.A.C menyerang frontal, jangan mentang-mentang sebagai polisi khusus mereka bisa seenaknya, menghancurkan kota, merusak bangunan dimana-mana, setiap kali mereka menyergap atau bertempur maka lalu lintas macet, warga ketakutan, aktifitas ekonomi juga ikut terganggu. Sadarkah S.A.C bahwa dalam setiap operasi mereka semua warga sembunyi di dalam rumah? Mereka yang seharusnya bekerja juga tak jadi bekerja? Harga saham pada pasar saham juga tergangu setiap mereka beraksi di kota."

"Kalimat Anda mengarah seolah-olah bahwa yang menganggu disini malah S.A.C bukan hero?"

"Saya tidak bilang begitu, masyarakatlah yang akan menilai, siapa teroris yang sebenarnya? Mereka yang memakai seragam dan melakukan tindakan semena-mena atau orang di yang dianggap sebagai pelaku peganggu keamanan selama ini? Beberapa bulan lalu, seorang hero ditembak saat sedang sujud melakukan ibadah, masyarakat akan tahu, siapa yang teroris sebenarnya, hero atau detasemen khusus 88?!"

_Newsanchor_ kini melempar tanya pada S.A.C yang turut di undang, "Pak, sepertinya gara-gara aksi beberapa anak buah bapak yang dibilang sadis dan tidak pantas tadi pagi, citra polisi khusus pemburu hero menjadi benar-benar tercoreng di masyarakat, apa tanggapan Anda?"

"Tanggapan masyarakat? Kami tidak akan perdulikan hal-hal semacam itu." Jawab perwakilan S.A.C, "Apakah mereka tidak sadar bahwa kamilah yang memberikan keamanan dan kenyamanan pada mereka dari gangguan makhluk buas bernama hero, tidak peduli apakah hero tersebut sadar akan kekuatannya atau tidak, racun tetaplah racun dimanapun mereka berada."

Naruto mematikan TV.

"Jadi, jika kalian tak peduli opini masyarakat, kalian memburu kami atas dasar apa?" gumam Naruto.

**.**

**.**

"Atas dasar kebencian! Kalian memburu kami atas dasar kebencian, seandainya semua elemen masyarakat mengatakan bahwa mereka aman hidup bersama hero, kalian akan tetap memburu kami..." Ujar Sasuke yang juga menonton tayangan yang sama.

Sasuke mematikan televisi dan merebahkan diri di ranjang empuknya.

"Dunia ideal yang pernah di katakan Naruto... hal itu sepertinya tidak akan terjadi jika manusia busuk seperti S.A.C masih bercokol di muka bumi." Gumam Sasuke menatap langit-langit kamar.

"Dunia ideal..." Sasuke memikirkan ketidak adilan yang diterima oleh dirinya sendiri dan semua hero di dunia,"Dunia yang ideal menurutku adalah... aku harus-"

Sasuke tersentak duduk.

"Pikiran macam apa yang barusan terllintas di benakku." Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak sejahat itu... dunia idealku sama dengan dunia ideal versi Naruto, dimana hero dan manusia bisa hidup selaras."

"Pikiranku tadi, itu salah!" Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Dunia ideal macam apa yang sebenarnya di inginkan Sasuke?

**...**

Naruto mendudukan diri saat mendengar pintu rumahnya dibuka. Ia tak perlu menoleh pada suara langkah yang terdengar berat karena menggunakan sepatu boot, ia hendak beranjak ke kamar, namun orang tersebut menahannya.

"Ada yang ingin kuberitahu."

Naruto duduk kembali, "Apa?"

"Setelah ujian kau bisa pindah ke Amerika, itu sudah dipastikan." Ujar Orochimaru.

"Aku tak punya waktu untuk ke sekolah, banyak hal penting yang harus ku lakukan." Jawab Naruto.

"Tidak ada yang harus kau lakukan hingga ujian, cukup sekolah dan tunda misi balas dendammu."

Naruto mengerutkan kening.

"Temanku di Amerika akan menerimamu dengan senang hati dan kau akan berada dalam kumpulan hero terbaik dari yang terbaik."

"Aku tak berminat ke Amerika." Enggan Naruto.

"Masihkah kau tak berminat jika kukatakan bahwa temanku, Charles Francis Xavier, menerima dengan tangan terbuka?" Orochimaru menatam tajam Naruto yang kini terkejut.

"Professor X?" Naruto tahu nama itu, semua hero berpendidikan pasti tahu nama itu, hero legenda yang berusaha mengantarkan kedamaian dengan hidup selaras bersama manusia. Tidak ada satu hero pun yang akan menolak jika ditawari bergabung dengan X-men, dimana hero dari berbagai penjuru dunia bersatu dibawah satu bendera.

"Trikmu ketahuan jelas, yah..." Naruto tiba-tiba menyeringai. "Sangat terlihat sekali bahwa kau ingin memisahkanku dari target ke empat dan ke lima."

Orochimaru diam tak menanggapi.

"Atau sebenarnya kau ingin memisahkanku dari kebenaran yang sebenarnya?" sambung Naruto.

Naruto bangkit dan beranjak ke kamar, "Sudah kukatakan aku akan bergerak dengan caraku sendiri, aku akan mencari kebenaran yang sesungguhnya dengan caraku dan mengeksekusi target juga dengan caraku..."

"Dia... benar-benar menentangku." Desis Orochimaru yang juga beranjak ke ruangan pribadinya.

**.**

**.**

Saat di ruangan pribadi yang lebih mirip laboratorium, Orochimaru menarik beberapa mili darahnya dengan sebuah injektor, ia kemudian mencampurkan darahnya sendiri dengan senyawa kimia di meja kerjanya. Beberapa gelas berisi zat kimia lainnya juga berada di hadapannya.

Orochimaru meracik semua itu dalam diam, lalu hasil akhirnya ia dapatkan satu gelas besar zat kimia yang sudah dicampuri darahnya, lalu dimasukkan kedalam sebuah tabung elektronik. Orochimaru menekan beberapa angka dan mengatur suhu serta hal lainnya di dalam tabung seukuran gas LPG dua belas kilogram.

Tabung itu berbunyi pelan pertanda sedang bekerja. Dibawah bagian tabung, terlihat ujung pipa kecil seukuran sedotan meneteskan suatu cairan hasil pengekstrakan semua senyawa kimia tadi.

Butuh jeda cukup lama dari satu tetes ke tetes lainnya. Orochimaru dengan sabar duduk menunggu.

Mesin masih bekerja pada suhu yang ditentukan, tetes demi tetes yang sangat lama itu akhirnya terhenti saat terdengar nada khusus dari mesin itu. Orochimaru meraih tabung kaca kecil berukuran sepuluh mili yang ada didalam tabung.

Mata ularnya menatap tajam cairan berwarna kuning yang terisi pada garis delapan mili. Ia mengambil satu jarum dan menancapkannya ke ujung jarinya. Satu tetes darah segera ia tempelkan di kaca kecil.

Orochimaru masih belum usai, kini ia meneliti cairan yang baru keluar dari mesin itu dengan sampel darahnya dibawah mikroskop.

"Berhasil... tak percuma aku membeli alat-alat mahal ini..."

Orochimaru menyeringai menatap cairan tersebut. "Masalahnya, ini akan menjadi racun jika sitem imun dan darah asli penerimanya tak bisa bersatu."

Injektor berisi racun delapan mililiter itu adalah,

serum ekstra DNA Orcohimaru.

**...**

Terlihat asap mengepul dari mulut seorang petugas S.A.C yang memakai rompi dan memiliki lencana bintang berwarna kuning di dadanya. Di depannya, duduk seorang petugas berambut bob _style_ dengan emblem yang sama di dada meski dengan baju spandex berwarna hijau.

Di sudut lobi kantor S.A.C, sengaja disusun beberapa meja dan kursi empuk untuk bersantai para petugas sambil menyaksikan pemandangan diluar kantor. Menonton kemacetan kota dan segala hingar-bingarnya.

Mungkin, bagi para petugas polisi khusus, menyaksikan pemadangan alam sudah mainstream, apalagi menyaksikan panorama dari puncak gunung sambil foto _selfie_ dengan kertas bertuliskan kata cinta yang tak berguna. Lalu menuh-menuhin gunung dengan sampah!

Dan disudut lobi itulah, dua petugas S.A.C tadi bercengkrama.

Pria berjanggut tipis di dagu dengan rokok yang terselip di sela bibirnya itu menggaruk kepala, "Aduh, bagaimana ya aku membantumu... jika Komandan Kizashi mungkin masih bisa memaklumi sih..."

"Masalahnya..." keluh Guy, "Komandan Kizashi masih terbaring koma, bukannya malah menunjuk salah seorang dari para kapten menjadi petugas pelaksana jabatan Komandan, strategos malah turun tangan langsung saat ini..."

Strategos yang dimaksud oleh Maito Guy adalah jabatan setingkat Komisaris Jenderal di kepolisian biasa.

"Lagipula, kau benar-benar keterlaluan, pedang itu kan jelas-jelas kau bawa, Guy..." Sarutobi Asuma menatap iba rekannya.

"Aku benar-benar tak habis pikir, Asuma..." Guy kembali mengeluh, "Mobil kami beriringan, mobil yang membawa pedang milik Zabuza itu berada di urutan terakhir, saat tiba dimarkas, pedang yang di letakan di bagian belakang mobil raib dengan bekas genangan air di dalam mobil."

"Genangan air? Bukankah malam tadi memang hujan?"

"Hujan tak mungkin bisa menembus atap mobil."

"Haah..." Asuma menghempas satu nafas berat, ia melirik laporan Guy di meja, "Mau bagaimana lagi, mau tak mau apapun resikonya kau harus berikan laporanmu pada strategos."

"Aku tak takut dihukum, Asuma..." jelas Guy, "Pedang itu menghilang secara gaib, itu yang membuatku sedikit... merinding."

"Spekulasiku, ada hero yang memiliki kemampuan tak terlihat mengambil pedang itu atau pedang itu musnah sendiri saat pemiliknya mati."

"Tapi pecahan pedang yang pertama berhasil di amankan hingga sekarang."

"Itulah misterinya, Guy, bisa saja dua pedang itu berbeda... eh tapi bukankah kali ini terasa berlebihan?"

"Apanya yang berlebihan?" alis tebal Guy terangkat.

"Strategos yang seharusnya duduk di belakang meja sekarang turun tangan langsung memimpin divisi penyerang..." Asuma memelankan suaranya. "Seorang perwira tidak boleh merangkap jabatannya, seperti katamu tadi, salah seorang dari para kapten seharusnya menjadi pelaksana tugas Komandan."

Guy juga menurunkan nada suaranya, "Strategos berambisi menyelesaikan kasus _killer hunter_ yang menjadi wewenang tugas komandan Kizashi karena strategos adalah," Guy melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, lalu mencodongkan badan melewati Asuma dan membisikan sesuatu.

"A-apa?"

Guy kembali duduk sempurna di tempatnya.

"Ya, aku diberitahu tentang itu oleh Sasori beberapa hari sebelum ia tewas..." Guy memastikan bahwa info yang diterimanya sangat valid.

"Akasuna-_san_?" Asuma mengerutkan kening.

"Ya..." Guy berkata sangat pelan, lebih mirip desisan, "Strategos dulunya adalah..."

"Orang yang memimpin misi rahasia delapan belas tahun lalu."

**...**

Sakura terpaku mendengar cerita dari Yamato. Ia duduk di sofa dengan Yamato yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Jadi, ayahku terlibat dalam misi delapan belas tahun yang lalu?"

"Benar, saat itu, komandan masih berpangkat sebagai Investigator senior, setelah misi itu beliau dilantik menjadi kapten." Tukas Yamato.

"Dan _killer_ _hunter_ adalah anak dari dua target yang menempati dua peringkat teratas buruan S.A.C pada masa itu..."Yamato kembali menjelaskan. "Masih menjadi misteri kenapa _killer_ _hunter_ selamat pada saat itu..."

Sakura menunduk, _"Naruto..."_

"Kedua buronan itu, _Yellow Flash_ dan _Red Hanabero_, tewas. Keberhasilan misi itulah yang membuat ayah Anda dilantik menjadi kapten divisi tiga pada saat itu."

Sakura terus menyimak.

"Divisi yang sama dengan pria dengan pedang besar yang tadi malam menyerang ayah Anda." Jelas Yamato lagi, _"Dan divisi yang sama dengan Yagura serta Sasori."_ Batin Yamato.

Sakura membekap mulutnya.

"Ba-bagaimana mungkin, anak buah ayah ingin membunuh ayahku sendiri?"

"Terjadi sebuah kesalahpahaman pada sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

"Tapi apakah, saat itu..." Sakura memandang ke ayahnya yang terbaring, "Ayah memang yang membunuh orang tua dari _killer_ _hunter_?"

"Itu tidak penting, Nona, siapa yang membunuh mereka tidak penting, sudah tugas S.A.C menghabisi semua makhluk rendah dan tak beradab seperti mereka..."

"Jadi, Nona Sakura, kami sangat mengharapkan bantuanmu dalam mengingat wajah asli _killer_ _hunter_, kami akan datangkan ahli sketsa wajah dari kantor..." sambung Yamato.

"Makhluk rendah dan tak beradab?" ulang Sakura.

Gadis itu tercenung sesaat, berpikir ribuan kali akan silabel yang tercetus berikutnya. Yamato dengan sabar menunggu Sakura berbicara.

"Kapten Yamato, aku benar-benar ingin membantumu, membantu kalian menangkap hero yang mencelakakan ayahku." Tukas Sakura.

"Benarkah? Aku akan telepon ahli sketsa wajah sekarang!" semangat Yamato kembali muncul.

"Tapi..." potong Sakura dengan tatapan bersalah, "Saat itu dia memakai masker."

Yamato kembali loyo, "Masker?"

"Benar, dia menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan masker..." Sakura mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Dia sengaja melakukan itu untuk antisipasi jika topengnya hancur dalam pertarungan?" tebak Yamato.

"Maafkan aku..." Sakura kembali menunduk. "Aku sama sekali tak bisa membantu."

Yamato menatap Sakura yang mengetukkan jari berkali-kali di atas lutut.

"Baiklah, Nona, aku akan kembali dulu ke markas, ada dua petugas di depan pintu serta dua petugas di setiap lorong, di lantai bawah juga beberapa petugas di tempatkan. Keselamatan Komandan tidak perlu Anda takutkan jika seandainya ada hero yang menyerang kemari."

Yamato keluar ruangan, dua petugas yang menjaga pintu memberi hormat padanya, lalu ia melenggang pergi.

"Sial! dia berbohong!" umpat Yamato pelan sambil menunggu pintu lift terbuka. Ia kembali mengingat gestur Sakura saat memberikan pengakuan tadi, Sakura tak mau beradu pandang dengannya, Sakura juga mengetukan jari di atas paha selama berbicara.

"Jika memang _killer_ _hunter_ memakai pelindung wajah berlapis, maka dia akan langsung bicara kemarin saat di tanya Anko."

Dering ponsel disakunya menjerit dan Yamato menerima panggilan telepon dari seseorang.

"_Bagaimana?"_

"Maaf, saya belum bisa mendapatkan petunjuk tentang siapa _killer hunter_."

"_Kau memang tak berguna, goblok!"_

Yamato mendecih mendengar makian tersebut. Namun ia masih seksama mendengarkan instruksi demi instruksi dari seberang sana.

"A-pa?" Yamato terkejut alang kepalang, "Kenapa?"

"_Dengan penjagaan S.A.C seperti itu, aku tidak yakin killer hunter akan muncul di Rumah Sakit."_

"Tapi kenapa kita harus menyingkirkannya? Anda melakukan ini semua hanya agar nama Anda tak diketahui oleh _killer_ _hunter_? Haruskan kita melakukan hal yang Anda perintahkan barusan?" Yamato menunjukan keengganan.

"_Yamato..."_

Orang tersebut menggantung kalimatnya.

"_Jabatannya... akan kuberikan untukmu."_

Tuut~

Sambungan telepon terputus.

"Jabatannya untukku?" Yamato mencoba menjaga ketenangannya saat pintu lift terbuka dan beberapa orang keluar.

Yamato melangkah masuk dan berdiri di tengah sendirian karena tak ada siapapun di dalam lift. Saat pintu lift hampir tertutup, terlihat seringai horor pada wajah Yamato.

**.**

**.**

Gadis musim semi termenung di sisi ranjang dimana ayahnya berbaring koma. Ia menggigit bibir bagian dalamnya.

"Ayah... apa mungkin kau seorang pembunuh?" Sakura menahan getir. "Kau bahkan ketakutan seperti kucing disiram air saat dimarahi ibu, tidak mungkin... kau tidak mungkin membunuh siapapun."

Sakura berusaha menahan buncah tangisnya. Ia sudah letih selama dua hari kemarin menagis terus tanpa henti. Kembali ucapan Yamato tadi bergema di telinganya.

"_Itu tidak penting, Nona, siapa yang membunuh mereka tidak penting, sudah tugas S.A.C menghabisi semua makhluk rendah dan tak beradab seperti mereka..."_

"Tidak penting?" Sakura mengepalkan tangan, "Naruto... selama ini hidup sebagai yatim piatu karena orang tuanya terbunuh, kau bilang tidak penting?"

"Apa kau tidak tahu rasanya kehilangan?!" teriak Sakura entah pada siapa.

"Aku... aku lima tahun ditinggal ibuku, rasanya sudah gila." Sakura menjambak surai merah mudanya, "Delapan belas tahun... Naruto hidup tanpa mengenal orang tuanya selama delapan belas tahun!"

Sakura berkali-kali menghirup nafas dalam, mencoba menangkan diri.

"Kemarahan... dendan... kebencian..." gumam Sakura. "Naruto tumbuh besar dengan semua hal mengerikan itu..."

Sakura berjalan ke jendela, membiarkan angin membasuh hatinya.

Hatinya yang gundah karena memikirkan Naruto.

"_Sejak kematian ibuku, ayah menjadi gila kerja. Mungkin itu adalah cara mengobati kesedihannya, tapi tanpa sadar ayah telah menambah dalam lukaku, aku seperti anak yatim piatu saja. Ayah bahkan sudah dua minggu tidak pulang dan menghabiskan waktunya di kantor."_

_Naruto menghela nafas panjang, meletakkan lebar telapak tangannya di punggung Sakura._

"_Aku baru tahu, kalau kau tak punya ibu." Dusta Naruto, "Jadi, itukah kabar buruk yang membuatmu saat itu tak jadi berangkat ke bandara untuk menuju olimpiade London?"_

"_Ibuku adalah pengacara, dia dibunuh oleh kliennya sendiri yang belakangan di ketahui sebagai hero." Sakura menatap sendu ke bawah._

_Naruto terdiam menatap sendu yang membingkai wajah Sakura._

"_Kau membencinya?" Naruto melempar pandang ke arah lain, ke anak-anak yang bermain bola tak jauh di hadapannya. "Kau membenci hero?"_

_Sakura meremas jemarinya sendiri, "Jika aku bertanya hal itu padamu, apa jawabmu, Naruto? Apakah kau tidak akan membenci pembunuh orangtuamu?"_

_Naruto kembali tak bersuara._

"_Jika ibumu dibunuh, apakah kau tidak akan membenci pembunuhnya?"_

_Naruto sejenak menatap iringan awan di atas sana. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa._

"_Kau tidak tahu, Naruto.. karena kau tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana sakitnya kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi.. kau tidak tahu..." Nada suara Sakura makin bergetar._

"_Sakura-chan..."_

_Namun sang bidadari musim semi tak menggubris panggilan Naruto._

"_Sakura-chan, tatap aku..."_

_Sakura mengangkat kepala dan menoleh pada Naruto._

_Naruto tiba-tiba meletakkan telunjuknya tepat di bawah garis mata Sakura, menahan agar tetesan bening dari emerald yang tergenang basah siap jatuh itu tak merusak kosmetik yang telah menghabiskan dua jam penantian Naruto._

_Sakura terkejut dengan tindakan naruto, ia memegang kedua tangan Naruto yang singgah di wajahnya._

"_Kita kan mau pergi kencan, bukan untuk berbagi kisah sedih. Iyakan? Hehehe..."_

_Sakura tersenyum saat melihat cengiran lebar di pampang di wajah konyol Naruto._

"_Jadi, seberat apapun lara yang kau pikul, bisakah untuk hari ini saja, aku mohon... tertawalah bersamaku..."_

Cengiran konyol Naruto menjadi sosok klise dalam imaji Haruno Sakura.

"Naruto... aku tahu bagaimana kau membenci ayahku... perasaan itu... aku juga pernah merasakannya sebelum pak Tazuna datang membawa pelita kebenaran."

Sakura meraih ponselnya di meja dan duduk sambil menelpon seseorang.

"_Ya jidat... ada apa? Apa kau mau bersitirahat? Aku belum bisa kesana? Aku akan telpon Shikamaru dan Chouji agar bisa menggantikanmu."_

Yamanaka Ino langsung mencecar Sakura dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi. Sakura tersenyum simpul atas perhatian temannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, _Pig_?"

"Sudah mendingan sih... tapi tenagaku belum terlalu pulih untuk beraktifitas."

"Aku mau menjengukmu... aku kesana ya?"

"_Eh? Mana bisa? Kau kan menunggu ayahmu sadar?"_

Sakura sekilas menatap ayahnya. "Sebentar saja, ada yang ingin kubicarakan padamu... aku yakin ayah pasti akan mengizinkanku."

"_Tentang apa? Di telepon saja..."_

"Tidak bisa..." Sakura meletakan ponsel tepat di depan mulutnya lalu berbisik, "Ada dua petugas S.A.C berjaga di depan pintu, aku tak mau mereka mencuri dengar."

"_Ah... apa kau yakin meninggalkan ayahmu kepada penjagaan S.A.C saja?"_

Sakura berpikir sejenak sembari melempar pandang ke sosok ayahnya. "Ya... aku rasa tak apa meninggalkan ayah..."

"Baiklah..."

"Bisakah aku meminta bantuan..." tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"_Apa?"_

"Aku minta tolong untuk..."

**...**

"Bagaimananya caranya mengungkap kebenaran semua ini..." Naruto berkeluh kesah di meja belajarnya yang juga menempel ke sisi jendela.

"Bagimana? Aduuh..." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, "Aku susah sekali kalau berpikir rumit seperti ini..." Naruto melempar pandang keluar jendela.

"Tunggu dulu..." Naruto memikirkan sesuatu yang cemerlang, "Sepertinya aku kenal seseorang dengan daya pikir yang handal."

Naruto segera menelusuri kontak ponselnya. "Rias, Sabo, Sakura, Sanji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sun go kong... aha! Shikamaru!"

Naruto segera menekan nama Shikamaru pada layar ponselnya, tanpa ia tahu kalau jempolnya _kepleset_ dan menekan nomor diatas nama Shikamaru.

"_Arrghh.. bedebah jahanam! Siapa yang berani menganggu tidur siangku?!"_

Naruto terkekeh mendengar umpatan diseberang sana. "Oi pemalas, bantu aku sebentar..."

"_Suara jelek ini...? Aku tahu... Oi dobe! Aku tak punya urusan denganmu!"_

"Kenapa kau kasar sekali.. eh dianya manggil _dobe_?" Naruto mengecek layar ponselnya, "Wue? Kenapa aku malah menelpon si buntut ayam?"

Naruto kembali menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga, "Oi _teme_, aku salah pencet, _sorry_..."

"_Sudahlah, kumatikan!"_

"Oi tunggu!"

"_Hn."_

"Bantu aku, terlanjur sudah aku menelpon sekalian saja aku minta tolong..."

"_Apa untungnya aku membantumu?"_

"Hey, jangan gitu, coeg, kau bisa membangun kerajaan bisnismu disini?"

"_Kalau begitu, aku minta kuota penempatan tenaga kerja asing sebanyak sepuluh juta orang, tahap awal kukirim satu juta dulu."_

"Sepuluh juta, itu terlalu banyak, aku harus mengurangi kuota tenaga kerja di sini ini dulu, bos..."

"_Anda kan presiden, Anda punya wewenang sebagai superior, Anda bisa naikkan harga BBM dulu, maka otomatis harga kebutuhan lainnya akan melonjak tajam,"_

"Dan itu akan berimbas pada sektor ekonomi... benarkan?" Naruto berspekulasi.

"_Ya, maka sektor usaha secara satu persatu akan mem- PHK -kan karyawannya, dan satu hal penting, aku ingin semua pekerja yang kukirim kesana mendapat gaji sepuluh kali lipat dari UMR dimana mereka ditempatkan."_

"Bagimana jika rakyat mengeluh karena PHK besar-besaran terjadi? Dan kenapa gaji mereka sebesar itu sementara buruh yang menuntut kenaikan UMR saja terabaikan disini?"

"_Pak presiden, kenapa cara berpikir Anda lamban? Anda tinggal bilang 'Itu bukan urusan saya' lagipula, Anda kan punya banyak pendukung fanatik yang siap pasang badan, lagipula partai pendukung Anda pasti memblokade serangan untuk Anda."_

"Baiklah, tapi apakah sepuluh juta orang dari negaramu itu akan menetap lama disini?" Naruto menyetujui.

"_Entahlah, disini lonjakan pendudut terlalu padat, kami negara terpadat nomor satu di dunia... untuk berjaga-jaga apakah mereka bisa lama disana bagaimana Anda buat Keppres agar orang asing bisa membeli properti disana? Jadi kami bisa beli tanah Anda."_

"Nah kalau masalah itu, aku bicarakan dulu dengan wakilku, wakilku lah itu kalau urusan bisnis macam itu... tapi bagaimana kalau partaiku tidak setuju?"

"_Bungkam mereka dengan uang."_

"Uang lagi? Aku bisa di demo mahasiswa nanti?"

"_Anda kan ahlinya mengatasi demo... tinggal ajak makan malam, kelar deh..."_

"Superb sekali... situ emang pinter banget ya, pantas daerah situ cepet maju.. oke permintaan kuota sepuluh juta tak terima, sekarang bantu masalahku.."

"_Hn."_

"Berbagai kalangan masyarakat menolak dana aspirasi yang di ajukan parlemen, satu orang dua puluh miliar, partaiku sendiri menolak dana aspirasi, tapi malah minta dana sepuluh kali lipat dengan nama yang berbeda... gimana ini?" Naruto memijit pelipis nya.

"Melalui juru bicaraku sudah kusampaikan bahwa dana aspirasi kutolak karena akan bersinggungan dengan program pemerintah yang lain, tapi partaiku meminta dana dengan nama lain tapi nominal lebih besar, dua ratus miliar per orang, coba kamu kali kan berapa banyak anggota parlemen di seluruh negara ini? HITUNG LALU BAYANGKAN!" Naruto menggebu-gebu bak komentator sepakbola. "Kalau masyarakat minta dana segar itu di alihkan untuk tunjangan kesehatan bagaimana? Untuk pendidikan agar semua masyarakat tak mampu bisa bersekolah hingga SMA bahkan bangku kuliah? Kalau masyarakat minta uang itu untuk memperbaiki jalan yang rusak, kalau masyarakat minta ini... kalau masyarakat minta itu...?"

Naruto menghela nafas berat,"Beri aku saran bagaimana caraku mengatasi ini? Kau tahu kan aku takut sama Ibu Suri."

"_Oi dobe, aku tidak punya waktu meladeni pembicaraan tidak jelas ini?"_

"Ah..." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya, "Sepertinya aku lupa kalau kita di ffn, ku kira tadi di forum koran kompas..."

"_Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau bicarakan?"_

"Aku lupa mau ngomong apa... hehe... sory _teme_, kamu ngajak bicara melenceng sih..."

"_Kau yang duluan mulai, dobe... dan ingat, penulis fanfik ini dulu golput, jangan buat dia seolah-olah menyudutkan satu pihak."_

"_Teme_... yang tersudut itu sekarang kita, bukan mereka yang dulu kita pilih, baik salah satu atau kedua kandidat... mereka sudah hidup aman, nyaman, dan bahagia, nah mereka dulu yang saling melontarkan makian, adu urat syaraf dan perang otot demi membela kandidatnya masing-masing hidupnya masih sama, yang kaya tetap kaya, toh yang miskin makin bertambah, survey mana yang bilang masyarakat miskin kita berkurang? Survey mana? Apa gegara kartu sakti itu?""

"_Kau tahu resiko membicarakan ini? Apa kau berpikir, hah? Gara-gara pembicaraan ini, penulis fanfik ini nantinya bisa di bully readers..."_

"Eh? Aku nggak mikir kondisi si penulis?"

"_Kau tahu apa yang akan di katakan mereka? mereka akan bilang, 'Situ belum bisa move on ya?' atau 'Situ kalau mau hidup senang ya kerja dong?' atau 'Mas bisa matematika?subsidi bbm dihapus agar dananya bisa untuk keperluan lain, untuk anak-anak yang putus sekolah!" dan 'Eh mas, sok tau banget masalah politik, tau nggak kalau Tarif Dasar Listrik dan Air PDAM naik biar rakyat makin jadi kerja keras cari uang, nggak tidur-tiduran aja sambil baca fanfic!"_

'Wue? _Teme_? Beneran nih? Bagaimana kalau mereka benar-benar membully?"

"_Itu salahmu, dobe..."_

"Aku keceplosan, sekali lagi, maaf..."

"_Sudahlah, yang minta maaf seharusnya klub yang tidak membayar gaji pemainnya hingga sepuluh bulan, juga PSSI yang tidak mau tahu tuntutan para pemain yang demo di depan kantor mereka, tapi toh nanti Menpora kita akan bikin FIFA sendiri. Pembicaraan ini makin ngawur, kututup!"_

Tuut~

Naruto memasang wajah kesal karena Sasuke main putus telepon. "Saatnya kembali ke jalan yang benar, keabsurdan fiksi ini sudah semakin akut, pantas aja animo pembacanya kurang..." Naruto kali ini menekan nama Shikamaru sembari menggerutu, "Lha wong aslinya fiksi ini murni adventure romance kok sekarang makin lama makin nggak jelas."

"_Yo Naruto..."_

"Oi Shikamaru, ada yang ingin kutanyakan?"

"_Nanti saja, aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke sekol-"_

"Sebentar saja..." potong Naruto mengacuhkan kalimat Shikamaru.

"_Ada apa?"_

**...**

"Menemui... Naruto?" Ino memastikan pedengarannya.

"Ya... aku harus berbicara dengannya..." Sakura duduk disisi ranjang.

Ino yang tengah bersandar memikirkan kembali semua cerita yang disampaikan oleh Sakura hasil dengar dari Yamato di Rumah Sakit tadi. "Aku sedikit ragu akan keselamatanmu... Sakura.."

"Tapi ini menyangkut hidup ayahku, juga menyangkut... mendiang orangtua Naruto..." ujar Sakura pelan.

"Haah... kau yakin, Sakura? Apa tidak lebih baik menungguku sehat total dan kami bertiga menemanimu bertemu Naruto?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan kalian... ini masalah Naruto dan masalah ayahku, kami yang terlibatlah yang akan menyelesaikan masalah ini..."

"Sakura..." panggil Ino, "Ini bukan main detektif detektifan... mengikuti pusaran permasalahan Naruto, berarti kau siap bertaruh nyawa..."

Sakura menunduk.

"Aku... hanya ingin membantu Naruto keluar dari kebencian tak berdasar.. karena aku juga seperti dia selama ini."

Sejenak mereka berdua dipasung diam. Kebenaran akan kematian Haruno Mebuki yang disembunyikan oleh S.A.C selama ini membuat persepsi Sakura menjadi berbeda atas kasus Naruto.

"Haah..." Ino kembali mendesah, "Kenapa nomor Shikamaru sibuk terus? Siapa sih yang di telponnya?" Ino mengetik pesan di ponsel, "Mudah-mudahan ia bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau minta..."

**.**

"Hoaam... pertanyaan macam apa itu?" Shikamaru menguap sambil membongkar lemari bersusun di hadapannya dengan satu tangannya yang tak memengang ponsel.

"Bagaimana cara mengetahui kebenaran sejarah?" Shikamaru mengulang tanya.

Shikamaru sedang berada di salah satu ruangan di sekolahnya, sementara Chouji berdiri di dekat pintu mengawasi kedatangan orang. Sore yang sebentar lagi membasahi bumi dengan warna _orange_ membuat sekolah sudah sepi dari aktifitas meski terkadang beberapa guru atau penjaga sekolah masih berada di sekolah.

"_Ya.. bagaimana caranya?" _tanya Naruto tak sabaran.

"Kebenaran sejarah..." Shikamaru berpikir sambil menutup laci bagian tengah lalu ia berjongkok dan membuka laci bawah.

"Hm... kau harus bertanya pada pelaku dan saksi sejarah serta korban dari sejarah itu sendiri, meski kadang sebuah sejarah akan memiliki banyak versi, baik versi si pelaku, versi saksi, atau jika masih ada korban, ya akan muncul sejarah versi korban."

"_Pelaku, saksi, dan korban?"_

Naruto cukup lama terdiam seolah memikirkan sesuatu.

"_Ah ini dia! Data angkatan tahun ini di kelasku!"_ batin Shikamaru. "Oi Naruto? Kau masih disana?"

"_Ah ya... aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu..."_

"Tentang apa? Apa ini berkaitan dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Zabuza tadi malam?"

"_Ya, aku sedang berusaha memastikan sesuatu..."_

"Naruto..." tangan Shikamaru menarik dua map dan di letakkan di lantai. Ia membuka map pertama. "Jika kau ingin memastikan pembunuh orangtuamu, kau harus bertanya pada para pelaku, tapi itu juga bukan alasan mengapa kau harus membunuh mereka..."

"_Kau sudah terlalu jauh berbicara, Shikamaru, itu bukan area pembicaraanmu..." _ujar Narutodengan sedikit ketegasan pada kalimatnya.

"Aku hanya memberi saran, Naruto... kau harus benar-benar mendapatkan informasi yang akurat dari sejarah pembunuhan orangtuamu..."

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Shikamaru..."

"Ho-oh... _no problem_... cepatlah kembali ke sekolah, Iruka-_sensei_ bertanya padaku kau kemana?"

"Aku belum berminat kembali sekarang.. katakan saja aku sedang di tahan KPK."

"Kau menghindari Sakura.. iya kan?"

"Sudahlah, Shikamaru, kututup."

Shikamaru membaca dengan teliti berkas di hadapannya setelah panggilan telepon terputus. "Apa ini.. apakah data ini benar? Aku bahkan hampir tak percaya melihat tingkah bodohnya selama ini..."

Shikamaru beralih ke map ke dua.

"Asu! Data macam apa lagi ini? Kenapa semua ini berkaitan ke satu titik yang sama." Shikamaru menutup map dan mengembalikan ke tempatnya. "... semua data ini menuju satu titik... _Special_ _Army_ _Commando_"

**.**

**.**

"Pesan dari Shikamaru masuk..." Ino segera membuka pesan dari Shikamaru. "Dia sudah mendapatkan alamat Naruto, Sakura."

Sakura berdiri tegak, "_Forward_ ke nomorku."

Ia meraih ponselnya dan membuka pesan dari Ino. "Aku pergi dulu, Ino..."

Sakura bergegas pergi namun Ino menahan, "Jidat... berhati-hatilah..."

"Uhum!" Sakura mengangguk mantap.

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru dan Chouji berjalan di trotoar dan mengarah menjauh dari sekolah. Shikamaru sedang terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Shikamaru, kau diam sedari tadi, ada apa?"

"Profil Naruto, itu mengejutkanku..." Shikamaru menoleh pada sahabat gembulnya.

"Kenapa dengan profilnya?"

"Menakjubkan." Ujar Shikamaru. "Dia sekolah dasar di inggris, Sekolah Menengah Pertama di Singapura dan Sekolah Menengah Atas di Prancis selama satu tahun, lalu pindah ke kelas dua di sini, tapi di kota sebelah, ia pindah kesekolah kita saat semester akhir tingkat tiga.."

"Na-naruto? Benarkah?"

"Belum cukup, di dalam keterangan lebih lanjut, Naruto ikut beberapa kali ajang perlombaan nasional dan internasional, dia juga menguasai bahasa Inggris, Jepang, Mandarin, Kanto, Arab, Jerman, Catala, Melayu dan Spanyol."

"Naruto sepintar itu?"

"Data itu palsu." Shikamaru menunjukkan ponselnya, "Aku browsing di internet barusan, pemenang Olimpiade Sains asal inggris tingkat sekolah dasar bukan Naruto, orang tersebut sekarang masih sekolah di SMA inggris. Naruto juga mendapatkan penghargaan robotik se-Asia Tenggara saat ia bersekolah di Singapura, saat ku cek di mbah gugel, pemenangnya seorang mahasiswa berasal dari Indonesia."

"Mungkin Naruto memalsukan data itu agar bisa masuk ke Konohagakuen? sekolah kita kan hanya menerima anak-anak orang kaya dan berprestasi." terka Chouji.

Shikamaru menautkan sepuluh jemarinya sebagai sandaran kepala.

"Bukan itu yang paling mengejutkanku... tadi malam saat melawan Zabuza, Naruto bilang kedua orangtuanya terbunuh oleh S.A.C, tapi di dalam profilnya... ia memiliki seorang ayah dan bekerja di S.A.C dengan pangkat kapten."

Kening Shikamaru makin berlipat. "Apakah ayahnya tokoh fiktif? Jika tokoh fiktif, Naruto tidak mungkin membuat tokoh dari S.A.C... tapi jika tokoh nyata... siapa dia? Kapten S.A.C adalah ayah Naruto sementara Naruto adalah _killer hunter_? Aku tak mengerti point-point berhamburaan seperti ini... ditambah lagi kenapa Naruto memalsukan semua riwayat pendidikannya."

"Cih!" Shikamaru mendecih kesal. "Misteri tentang Naruto maupun ayahnya itu seperti puzzle yang berserakan... ditambah lagi map kedua yang kubaca..."

"Kenapa dengan map yang kedua? Siapa?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, kita semua tahu dia anak pengusaha ternama, keluarganya secara turun temurun dikenal sebagai pengusaha murni, nama mereka juga harum karena keluarga mereka tak pernah terjun ke dunia perpolitikan, tapi..."

Shikamaru menggantung kalimatnya. "Kakaknya ditulis bekerja sebagai Anggota Kepolisian Khusus, ya, kakaknya bekerja di S.A.C tapi tak dituliskan apa jabatannya disana. Sangat aneh keluarga melimpah harta masuk ke militer. Kedua data dari orang itu mengarah ke S.A.C, kebetulankah?"

**...**

Seorang wanita cantik dengan payudara menggoda selera menatap kertas-kertas yang di lempar tepat di mejanya. Wanita berambut pirang dengan tanda di dahi seperti khas orang India itu mengerutkan kening melihat sosok yang berdiri di hadapan meja kerjanya.

"Sialan! Orochimaru itu super sialan!" Sosok tinggi dan tampak masih gagah di usia melewati setengah abad mencak-mencak tak jelas.

"Jadi, dia ada di negara ini? kau malah melanglang buana ke seluruh negara di dunia selama ini?" tanya wanita montok yang ukuran dadanya lebih _perfecto_ dari Hitomi Tanaka, seorang artis baik-baik dari Negeri matahari terbit.

"Ya... begitulah asumsiku." Sosok pria tinggi berambut putih itu mengendikan bahu.

"Asumsi? Kau bahkan belum yakin, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya, nama sosok berambut putih panjang itu berjalan ke sisi jendala, lalu duduk di bingkainya sambil menatap keluar. Pemandangan hutan yang membentengi sekeliling desa nan tentram kala sore menenangkan jiwa.

"Bukankah kita mengenal baik sifatnya, Tsunade. Jika kita menganggap tempat itu berbahaya dan membahayakan sekitarnya, maka sebenarnya tempat itu adalah tempat teraman untuk berlindung, itulah cara pikir Orochimaru."

"Mengenal baik sifatnya?" Tsunade menggeram, "Jangan bercanda, bodoh!"

Jiraiya melirik sesaat ke arah Tsunade lalu kembali berpaling.

Tsunade menatap marah punggung Jiraiya, "Kita tak mengenal dia dengan baik meski telah bersama sejak lahir!"

"Ya... kita memang tak pernah tahu mengapa dia melakukan hal 'itu.' Karena itu aku memburunya selama delapan belas tahun ini... dialah kunci dari permasalahan yang selama ini kita juga tak tahu mengapa..." ujar Jiraiya tenang.

Nafas Tsunade terenagh-engah menahan amarah. "Seharusnya kau yang paling marah, Jiraiya!"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, kita bersahabat selama berpuluh-puluh tahun, _hime_... kau tahu kalau aku marah dan caraku menyikapi kemarahanku sendiri juga berbeda denganmu..."

Tsunade mendecih kesal lalu mengalihkan perhatian pada tumpukan kertas di depannya. Ia membaca satu persatu.

"James Cloe dan Edward Cloe... menghabiskan masa lima tahun di inggris... mereka merubah nama menjadi Eddie Aguayo dan Rickie Aguayo di Meksiko..." Tsunade membaca dengan keras laporan dari Jiraiya.

"James Cloe menjadi ahli botani selama di inggris... lalu saat menjadi Eddie Aguayo, dia menjalankan bisnis narkoba bersama kartel yang berpengaruh disana, dia disebut-sebut peracik bubuk narkotika terbaik yang pernah ada." Sambung Jiraiya.

"Lalu mereka hijrah ke pedalaman Thailand dan merubah nama menjadi A-Wut Channarong dan anak itu menjadi Phanumas Niran, di pedalaman yang benar-benar hampir tak tersentuh oleh jangkauan pemerintah negara itu, ia melatih anak tersebut untuk mengembangkan kekuatannya, begitu pengakuan beberapa saksi yang menjadi pelayan mereka selama disana..."

"Ya, salah satu pelayan mereka adalah ketua kelompok pemberontak, aku menghabiskan banyak cara untuk membuat dia berbicara..." Jelas Jiraiya sambil tetap memandang keluar, "Namanya sendiri, A-Wut Channarong, berarti senjata yang kuat dan berpengalaman, sedangkan anak itu, Phanumas Niran, berarti matahari yang kekal."

Tsunade kembali memeriksa laporan Jiraiya, "Mereka pindah ke Indonesia dan mengganti nama menjadi Jaya Saputra dan Rifandi Saputra. Jaya Saputra menjadi guru biologi selama disana."

"Masih dalam tingkatan sekolah SMP, anak itu melanjutkan jenjang pendidikan di Australia hingga tamat. Lalu memulai sekolah SMA di Paraguay." Jiraiya menyambung laporannya dengan lisan.

"Dan Orochimaru menjadi dokter spesialis penyakit dalam di Rumah Sakit disana." Tsunade kembali menelisik halaman demi halaman pada laporan itu, "Hanya enam bulan di Paraguay, mereka pindah ke New York. Kenapa laporanmu terhenti sampai disini? Delapan belas tahun kau melanglang buana dan laporanmu hanya ini?! Sangat jelas bahwa James Cloe, Eddia Aguayo, Wut Channarong alias si ular licik Orochimaru ini menghindari kejaranmu?!"

"Haah... mulai dari New York aku mengalami kebuntuan, aku sudah mencoba bertanya diam-diam pada Logan, apakah ada sosok dengan ciri-ciri seperti Orochimaru pernah singgah beberapa bulan di X-Mansion, dia bilang tidak ada sosok seperti itu." Tukas Jiraiya santai. "Dan aku juga mencoba bertanya pada professor X, jawabannya juga tidak pernah Orochimaru bertandang ke X-Mansion..."

Jiraiya mencoba mengingat pertemuannya dengan professor X, "Tapi entah kenapa professer X seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu... atu hanya perasaanku saja..."

"Dan kini kau berasumsi mereka ada di negara ini?"

"Entahlah... aku merasa yakin mereka ada disekitar kita karena dia pasti mengetahui cara berpikir kita yang menganggapnya sedang di luar negri.. aku akan memulai pencarian Orochimaru dari nol lagi." Ujar Jiraiya.

"Dimulai dari nol lagi?" keluh Tsunade memijit pelipisnya, "Kapan kita akan bertemu dengan anak itu jadinya..."

Sosok yang sedikit memiliki kerutan di wajah pertanda usianya udzur itu menatap hamparan alam asri yang mengelilingi desa kecil tempatnya kini berada, lalu bergumam pelan pada angin "Putra baptisku, dimana dirimu sekarang? Kau pasti sudah remaja.. apakah kau tumbuh menjadi bijak dan lembut seperti Minato atau garang dan nakal tapi penuh cinta seperti Kushina?

Jiraiya menunduk. "Aku berharap, kau tak tumbuh besar seperti teman baikku itu..."

Suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi lamunan Jiraiya. Dua sosok remaja masuk dan membungkukan badan di depan Tsunade.

"Anda memanggil saya, Tsunade-_sama_?" Shino bertanya.

"Itu..." tunjuk Tsunade dengan dagu pada sebuah kotak kecil di meja, "Oleh-oleh dari Jiraiya untukmu..."

Shino meraih kotak kecil itu dan terkejut melihat isinya.

"A-apa ini, Jiraiya-_sama_?" Kiba membuka suara.

"Kacamata..." jawab Jiraiya mendekati kedua remaja itu. "Sepertinya kacamata berlensa khusus anti laser yang kubikinkan bertahun-tahun silam tak lagi cocok untukmu yg sudah remaja."

Shino dan Kiba menatap benda di dalam kotak yang kini berpindah ke tangan Jiraiya. "Kacamata ini sama dengan yang dipakai Cyclops, ketua X-men, hanya saja aku sengaja buat tingkat lensanya bertingkat tiga."

"_Arigatou_, Jiraiya-_sama_."Shino menerima kacamata anti laser dan radiasi dari Jiraiya. _"Dengan kacamata keren ini... aku takkan diacuhkan lagi. Aku akan jadi beken! Aku akan jadi ganteng!"_

**...**

Naruto menuliskan nama Mizuki, Sasori, Zabuza, Kizashi dan mr. X di sebuah halaman pada buku tulisnya. Ia menuliskan kelima nama itu dengan bersusun ke bawah. Naruto melingkari semua nama dalam satu lingkaran besar.

Disisi sebelahnya, Naruto menulis nama Minato dan Kushina lalu melingkarinya juga.

Diatas lingkaran yang berisi kelima nama anggota S.A.C, Naruto menulis 'Tersangka,' lalu menulis 'korban' pada bagian atas lingkaran yang berisi kedua nama orangtuanya. Lalu satu garis lurus menghubungkan kedua lingkaran itu.

Naruto terdiam sesaat dengan ekspresi serius.

Lalu nama Orochimaru tepat diatas garis yang menghubungkan kedua lingkaran tersebut. Naruto menyematkan kata 'Saksi' diatas nama Orochimaru.

"Aku akan membuang A dan B sebagai densetsu no sannin karena aku tak tahu siapa mereka... ayah merahasiakan point kehadiran mereka dalam ceritanya... itu jika aku berkaca pada cerita Zabuza."

Naruto berpikir keras.

"Maka aku akan mengeliminasi..." Naruto mencoret nama Mizuki, Sasori, dan Zabuza.

Ia terlihat ragu hendak mencoret nama Kizashi, Naruto kini menatap tajam nama mr.X sebagai orang kelima yang belum ia ketahui. Ia menuliskan kata pelaku dengan huruf yang lebih besar di bagian paling bawah.

Semuanya sudah tereliminasi, menyisakan dua nama, mr. X dan Orochimaru. Naruto memberikan tanda tanya di samping nama Orochimaru.

"Apakah mungkin..." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin!"

Naruto menyadarkan bahunya ke sandaran kursi dan menghela nafas panjang. Safirnya menatap langit-langit kamar. "Tidak mungkin dan sangat tidak masuk akal... jika nama ditengah adalah pelakunya, kenapa aku dibesarkannya? Kenapa aku harus memburu kelima nama tersangka jika dia sendiri adalah tersangka?"

Naruto menghantamkan dahinya ke meja belajar. "Aku mohon... aku mohon... jangan nama yang ditengah yang menjadi pelakunya..."

Naruto menjambak rambutnya sendiri, "Tapi bagaimana jika itu benar?! Kenapa?"

Cengkraman tangannya makin kuat saat Naruto benar-benar memutar otak.

Dan memeras semua hatinya yang remuk memikirkan kemungkinan nama yang berada diatas garis lurus penghubung nama anggota S.A.C dan orangtuanya. "Aku tidak bisa memikirkan semua ini!"

"Bertanya pada pelaku sejarah? Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus mempercayai cerita Zabuza atau ayah sekarang..." Naruto mendesah berat, "Aku benar-benar tak bisa berpikir sekarang..."

Naruto menegakkan punggung saat mendengar bunyi bel di pintu depan. Ia segera bangkit berdiri namun ia mendengar jelas bahwa ayahnya sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan ke arah ruang tamu. "Kenapa ayah belum juga pergi ke kantor?"

**.**

**.**

Orochimaru berjalan menuju pintu depan dengan berbicara pada seseorang di ponselnya. "Baiklah, Anko, aku akan segera kesana, suruh mereka memulai rapat tanpa menungguku..."

Orochimaru memasukan ponsel ke dalam saku mantelnya. Kini ia tak mengenakan seragam S.A.C, Orochimaru memakai kemeja putih dan celana hitam biasa. Tubuh kurus tinggi itu dibalut mantel coklat dengan kerah tinggi.

Orochimaru membuka pintu untuk melihat siapa yang bertamu ke rumahnya.

**.**

Sakura menekan bel sekali lagi. Sesekali ia melongok ke sisi lain halaman yang kosong tanpa tumbuhan ataupun tali jemuran. Namun ia sedikit heran melihat mobil yang terpakir disamping rumah. Mobil itu sangat familiar olehnya.

Mobil SUV keluaran Chevrolet™ dengan bentuk bodi yang kokoh menyerupai jeep dengan penggerak empat roda khas mobil _off-road_ dan memiliki kemampuan setara pick-up meski berdesain mobil penumpang manusia.

Tak banyak orang memakai SUV jenis tersebut, hanya anggota militer yang memakai mobil berspesifikasi lengkap itu, dan mobil jenis itu adalah mobil dinas yang juga di pakai oleh ayahnya.

Sakura menoleh ke arah pintu saat terdengar seseorang sedang membuka kunci dari seberang. Ia memasang wajah tegang. "Naru-"

Pintu terbuka dan sosok Orochimaru berdiri dengan kedua alis bertaut.

"Nona Sakura… ah.. karena disini akulah tuan rumah, maka aku akan memanggilmu… Sakura-_chan_…"

"A-anda… ka-kapten yang waktu itu…" Sakura ingat jelas sosok atasan Anko ini, dialah yang paling sedikit bicara saat Anko dan Yamato menanyainya tentang _killer hunter_ kemarin.

Sosok ini juga yang mengejutkannya karena mengetahui bahwa ia pergi ke Taman Bermain pada hari minggu lalu.

"Ada perlu apa mencariku, Sakura-_chan_?" Orochimaru menjilat bibirnya.

Sakura terpaku dengan mimik kaget yang belum luntur dari wajahnya. "A-aku men-mencari…"

"Kenapa kau tegang begitu? Silahkan masuk." Orochimaru mempersilahkan.

Kaki Sakura terasa kaku dan sulit di gerakkan. "_Shikamaru… __bukannya__ dia memberikanku alamat Naruto? Kenapa aku malah ke rumah orang ini? Melihat wajahnyanya saja aku ketakutan…"_

"Sakura-_chan_?"

"Ah…" Sakura berusaha menenangkan diri,"Maaf, Sepertinya aku salah alamat."

Orochimaru menaikkan alis.

"Aku sedang mencari alamat temanku."

"Begitukah?"

Terdengar langkah kaki yang mendekat ke arah mereka berdua.

Remaja berambut hitam berantakan menghentikan langkah.

Semua otot dan urat syaraf di bagian wajahnya seakan ditarik paksa, otaknya segera memberi perintah tenang dan tak menunjukan gelagat aneh.

Orochimaru yang menyadari kehadiran Naruto beberapa langkah dibelakangnya memiringkan badan agar Sakura bisa melihat jelas kedalam.

"Apakah kau yakin jika kau salah alamat?" Tanya Orochimaru lagi.

Sakura benar-benar tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya kali ini. _"Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa Naruto bi__sa__ serumah dengan manusia menyer__a__mkan ini?!"_

"Sakura-_chan_… ada apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang dibuat biasa-biasa saja.

Inner Sakura muncul. _"Tenang, Sakura! Tenang! Tunjukan bakat aktingmu!__ Chaa... action!__"_

"Oh... hai Naruto… aku datang melihat kondisimu karena sudah tidak masuk sekolah berhari-hari... apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Sakura berusaha keras agar tak gelagapan.

"Ah? Hahaha…." Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan melempar tawa sebagai jawaban.

Orochimaru memberikan gestur agar Sakura masuk ke dalam rumah.

Sakura melangkah masuk dengan diikuti Orochimaru dari belakang. Naruto sendiri berdiri santai di sisi sofa.

"Ah, aku masih kurang enak badan…" Naruto meneruskan jawaban atas pertanyaan Sakura tadi. "Ayah…" Naruto berpaling pada ayahnya, "Bolehkah aku mengajak Sakura-_chan_ ke kamarku?"

"_Ayah? Apalagi ini? Bukankah dari cerita Kapten Yamato bahwa orangtua Naruto telah…."_

"Hm? Asalkan kalian tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh…" Orochimaru duduk di sofa.

Dan dengan nada bicara yang sangat bersahabat.

"Sakura-_chan_… ayo bicara dikamarku."

Sakura sejenak menoleh pada Orochimaru.

Orchimaru memberikan senyum tipis namun terlihat mengerikan bagi Sakura.

"Omong-omong, darimana kau tahu kalau Naruto tidak masuk sekolah berhari-hari sementara kau sendiri juga tidak hadir disekolah?" Tanya Orochimaru ramah.

"_Mati aku!"_ rutuk Sakura yang kehilangan kemampuan berbicara sejak bertemu dengan Orochimaru.

"Aku membuat status di facebook." Potong Naruto, "Kau membaca statusku kan, Sakura-_chan_?" Kini Naruto memandang Sakura dengan wajah riang.

"Ah… iya.. iya… aku membaca statusmu di facebook… haha…" Sakura mengikuti alur permainan kata dari Naruto.

"Masbuk?" Tanya Orochimaru.

"Bukan ayah.. fesbuk, tulisannya Pa-ce-bok.""

"Pak cebok?" Orochimaru menaikkan alis keheranan.

"Haah… ayah takkan mengerti hal itu… itu internet…"

"Ah…" Orochimaru mengangguk paham, "Internet…."

"Ayahku memang kolot, hehe…" Naruto nyengir pada Sakura, "Aku bahkan cukup lama mengajari ayahku menggunakan ponsel layar sentuh."

Sakura melempar tawa renyah, "Sama… orangtuaku sama kunonya… haha…"

"Aku akan buatkan minum untuk kalian." Orochimaru berdiri dari kursi empuk.

"Tidak usah!" Naruto mencegah Orochimaru, "Tidak usah ayah.. kami ingin berbicara masalah pribadi dikamar… semacam…"

"Semacam?" tuntut Orochimaru.

"Semacam.. yaa.. itulah.. ayah dulu kan pacaran dengan ibu… dan aku tak menganggu kalian kan dengan mengantrakan minuman?"

"Itu karena kau belum lahir, Naruto…"

"Hahaha…." Naruto tertawa.

"Hahaha…" Orochimaru ikut tertawa.

Sementara Sakura berjuang keras menarik otot gerahamnya dan ikut tertawa dengan suara yang akhirnya terdengar aneh. _"Drama macam apa yang sedang dimainkan kedua orang ini?!"_

"Ayo… Sakura-_chan_…"

"Ah.." Sakura tersentak, "Oke..." dan mengikuti langkah Naruto ke kamarnya.

"Ingat, jangan macam-macam, nak…"

"Ah ayah cerewet!" Naruto berteriak berpura-pura kesal dan berlalu ke kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

Sakura melangkah pelan pada kamar Naruto, sekilas ia memendarkan pandang pada kamar yang terlihat bersih tersebut. Naruto berdiri di sisi jendela dan menatap jalan keluar. Ia sama sekali tak berminat pada Sakura.

Putri Haruno berjalan mendekati meja belajar dan melihat goresan-goresan yang dibuat Naruto tadi di buku, ia termangu melihat skema sederhana berisi beberapa nama yang ia kenal disana.

Nama ayahnya.

Sakura mendekati Naruto, menatap punggung remaja itu, "Naruto... aku.."

"Tidak aman berbicara disini... ikuti aku..." ujar Naruto dingin memotong perkataan Sakura, "Ikuti aku."

**.**

**.**

Orochimaru tak lagi terlihat diruang tamu saat mereka berdua sampai di luar kamar Naruto. Naruto terus saja keluar diikuti Sakura. Gadis itu tak tahu Naruto akan membawanya kemana. Ia masih setia dengan bungkam saat mereka keluar dari komplek perumahan kediaman Naruto.

Sakura ditarik paksa di trotoar yang mulai ramai sore ini dari pejalan kaki. Ia meringis kesakitan karena Naruto terlalu kuat mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. "Naruto, lepaskan! Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu..."

Naruto tak menjawab ataupun memberi respon melalui bahasa tubuh. Ia berbelok ke lorong sepi dan gelap di sela-sela pertokoan yang memenuhi jalan utama.

"Naruto... kenapa kita kesini?"

Naruto berhenti saat ia rasa kini mereka berdua sudah jauh dari pengamatan para pejalan kaki di trotoar.

"Aw!" Sakura menjerti karena Naruto menyentakan tangannya dengan kasar. Sakura meringis melihat bekas memerah pada tangannya yang tadi digenggam kuat oleh Naruto.

Sakura takut-takut melihat Naruto yang kini berbalik dan menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Satu langkah.

Dua langkah.

Naruto merapatkan jarak mereka berdua.

"Naruto... orang tadi siapamu?" tanya Sakura dengan suara pelan. Matanya terus menatap mata Naruto yang semakin berkilat dalam temaram. "Aku mendengar... kalau kau kehilangan-"

"Kuperingatkan padamu, Haruno Sakura..." wajah Naruto berubah sangar dengan suara yang terdengar gahar. "Jangan campuri urusanku. Mulai dari sekarang dan untuk selamanya. Mengerti?"

Naruto melewati Sakura dan meninggalkannya. Sakura dengan cepat menyusul Naruto dan berjalan disampingnya. "Aku tahu kenapa kau menyerang ayahku? Aku tahu bagaimana perasaan di tinggalkan oleh orangtua? Aku tahu bagaiman sakitnya saat merindukan-"

Graap!

Naruto mendorong Sakura hingga punggung gadis itu membentur dinding dengan lengannya yang melintang di leher Sakura.

"Berapa nyawa yang kau punya, hah?" gertak Naruto. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, jangan campuri urusanku. Inilah wajah asliku!"

Sakura terdiam namun matanya terus menatap safir Naruto yang berubah garang. Nafasnya sedikit sesak karena himpitan lengan Naruto di lehernya.

"Mencabut nyawa orang sepertimu, atau seperti ayahmu, adalah hal yang sangat mudah bagiku. Jika kau tak ingin mati, tinggalkan semua yang kau ketahui tentang aku dan hapus semua itu dari ingatanmu." Ancam Naruto. "Kembalilah ke waktu disaat kau tidak mengenalku dan tidak bertemu denganku."

Naruto berlalu pergi dengan langkah cepat meninggalkan Sakura yang kini terengah-engah berusaha menghirup oksigen yang tadi tersendat.

Emerald kini tergetar gegar menatap punggung pemuda yang semakin menjauh itu.

**.**

**.**

Orochimaru menunda niatnya yang ingin pergi ke markas saat ia mendengar Naruto dan Sakura keluar rumah tadi, kini ia berdiri di depan meja belajar Naruto dan membaca nama-nama anggota S.A.C serta nama kedua orangtua kandung Naruto yang ditulis pada sebuah halaman buku tulis.

Orochimaru mengetukkan pena tepat dinamanya sendiri yang terletak diatas garis yang menghubungkan dua lingkaran nama tersangka dan korban. Entah apa maksud Naruto memberikan tanda tanya disamping nama Orochimaru. Di bagian terbawah tulisan 'Pelaku' mencolok karena ditulis dengan huruf yang cukup besar.

Ujung pena menyentuh kertas. Satu garis lurus ditarik oleh Orochimaru dari garis penghubung dua lingkaran. Ia menuliskan sebuah nama disamping namanya.

Lalu ia menyeringai sadis.

Orochimaru menutup buku tersebut, yang tadinya terbuka. Ia keluar kamar Naruto dengan kekehan mengerikan. "Kau sudah terlalu jauh...Naruto..."

Sosok yang baru disebut namanya baru saja memasuki rumah.

"Sepertinya, kau cukup dekat dengan putri dari Kizashi..." sambut Orochimaru menatap putranya yang terpaku di ambang pintu.

Naruto hanya memasang wajah datar menanggapi Orochimaru. "Karena kami bersekolah disekolah yang sama."

"Apakah itu alasan kau tidak menghabisi Kizashi pada saat itu?"

"Bukan... dia menyerangku, topengku pecah terkena tinjunya, spontan aku berbalik dan berlari menjauh agar wajahku tak diketahui..."

"Jadi, dia belum tahu kalau kau _killer hunter_?" Orochimaru menjilat bibirnya.

"Aku tidak akan mudah ketahuan." Jawab Naruto dingin namun dengan nada tegas dan pasti.

"Jika idenditasmu terungkap." Orochimaru mendekati dan berdiri disamping naruto yang masih berdiri diambang pintu. "Dia akan mati."

Orochimaru sedikit menoleh pada wajah tembok Naruto dan berkata di sisi telinganya. "Kita disini untuk balas dendam. Jangan biarkan perasaanmu ikut di dalamnya."

Orochimaru menjauh dan memasuki mobil yang ia parkir dihalaman rumah. Naruto melangkah masuk dengan pikiran berkecamuk.

**...**

Sakura mencuci muka di wastafel. Ia menatap pantulan wajahnya yang basah di kaca. Maniknya kembali menampilkan bayang atas apa yang di lakukan dan diucapkan Naruto tadi sore.

"_Berapa nyawa yang kau punya, hah?"_

"_Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, jangan campuri urusanku. Inilah wajah asliku!"_

"_Mencabut nyawa orang sepertimu, atau seperti ayahmu, adalah hal yang sangat mudah bagiku. Jika kau tak ingin mati, tinggalkan semua yang kau ketahui tentang aku dan hapus semua itu dari ingatanmu." Ancam Naruto. "Kembalilah ke waktu disaat kau tidak mengenalku dan tidak bertemu denganku."_

Sakura hanya terdiam semenjak itu. Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengelap mukanya dengan handuk. Ia bersandar senyaman mungkin di sofa sembari sekilas melihat ayahnya yang tak juga menunjukan tanda-tanda akan terbangun. Setelah menemui Naruto dan mendapat ultimatum seperti itu, Sakura kembali ke Rumah Sakit dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk.

Sakura menghela nafas berat, "Melupakanmu?"

**.**

"Ya... lupakan aku, Sakura-_chan_..." Naruto bermonolog sambil merebahkan diri di ranjang. "Itu demi kebaikan kita bersama."

Remaja itu terduduk di tepi ranjang, "Ada hal yang jauh lebih penting untuk kuselesaikan sekarang, Sakura-_chan_... maafkan aku."

Naruto bangkit dan mendekati meja belajarnya, buku dimana ia menuliskan semua skema terhadap kasus delapan belas tahun lalu itu tertutup. Naruto hendak membuka kembali buku itu, namun ketika jemarinya hampir saja menyentuh sampul buku, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Sial! Kenapa jadi rumit begini?"

Dan kunci dari semua kerumitan masalah yang dimulai sejak delapan belas tahun yang lalu itu telah ditulis Orochimaru di buku tersebut. Sayangnya, sungguh sayang, Naruto tak membuka buku itu dan membaca jawabannya.

**.**

Sakura yang masih termenung sedikit tersentak mendengar suara ganjil di depan pintu. Ia berdiri dari sofa, berjalan pelan mendekati pintu.

"Apakah diluar baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura dari balik pintu pada dua anggota S.A.C yang berjaga di depan.

"Halo... apakah diluar baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

Gadis itu makin mengerutkan kening saat dari celah bawah pintu menguar asap pekat. "I-ini?!" Sakura dengan sigap mengunci pintu. Terdengar hantaman demi hantaman yang mencoba menerobos masuk secara paksa.

Braaak!

Pintu terlepas dari tempatnya dengan sentakan kuat dan melayang hingga menghimpit Sakura yang langsung terjatuh terhimpit pintu. Sesosok orang berjubah hitam dengan topeng bercorak rubah masuk perlahan ke dalam kamar.

Mengacuhkan hal lainnya, ia berjalan mendekati posisi dimana Kizashi terbaring.

Braaak!

Sosok itu terjungkal saat satu buah pintu yang masih berbentuk utuh menghantam tubuhnya. Ia bangkit berdiri dan melihat siapa penyerangnya.

Di kedua tangan Sakura masih menggenggam pintu yang tinggal seperempat. Angkara tergerus pada tiap jengkal wajahnya. "Lagi? Ada yang mengincar nyawa ayahku lagi?"

Sosok bertopeng rubah itu berdiri tenang. Ia menyorongkan tanganya kedepan, dari telapak tangannya muncul kayu kecil sebesar puplen, lalu makin lama makin membesar dan menjadi tombak lalu terlepas sempurna dari tangannya.

"Siapa kau?" geram Sakura.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? bukankah kau memecahkan topengku tempo hari?"

"Kau... bukan _killer hunter_!" bentak Sakura.

"Oh... seperti yang kuduga, jadi kau mengetahui siapa _killer hunter_ sebenarnya."

Killer hunter kw berlari menyerang Sakura. Sakura mengeratkan kedua genggaman tanggan nya pada pintu patah.

"Hyiaaat!"

**.**

Orochimaru berkonsentrasi mengendarai mobil. Gemerisik dari radio mobilnya semakin meribut dan menghasilkan satu nada tertata berupa laporan dari markas.

"Semua anggota yang berpatroli, ada serangan _killer hunter_ di Rumah Sakit!"

Orochimaru sedikit mengerutkan kening mendengar laporan itu. "Bukankah Naruto tadi di rumah?" Orochimaru mengetukkan jari di setir mobil. "Naruto... dia akan mengeksekusi Kizashi? Apa karena Haruno Sakura menemuinya tadi?"

Satu kesimpulan didapat dari otak encer Orochimaru.

"Sial! siapa orang itu?!" Orochimaru menarik tuas rem depan dan membanting setir ke kanan. Kepala mobil langsung berputar dari arah depan ke belakang dengan meninggalkan goresan ban yang tergerus pada aspal membentuk setengah lingkaran seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Tuas rem diturunkan dan Orochimaru menginjak pedal gas sedalam mungkin setelah melompatkan perseneling dua ke empat sekaligus. Mobil S.U.V yang berbalik arah itu kini melesat cepat menuju Rumah Sakit.

**.**

_Killer hunter_ menggunakan satu lengannya melindungi kepala saat Sakura melompat dan menghantam pecahan pintu kepadanya. Pintu itu langsung remuk dan kini Sakura tak punya lagi pertahanan atau alat penyerang.

_Kiler hunter_ menusukan tombak kayunya ke arah dada Sakura, gadis itu memiringkan badannya sedikit dan mengangkat lengan setinggi mungkin.

"A-apa?" _killer_ _hunter_ terkejut dengan fleksibilitas respon dari gadis didepannya.

Tombak kayu yang seharusnya menembus dada Sakura kini terjepit tepat di ketiak Sakura. Gadis itu menendang dada _killer hunter_ kw dengan kedua kakinya di awali lompatan penuh tenaga dan membuat kedua orang itu sama-sama terlempar kebelakang.

Karena tombak kayu tadi terjepit di ketiak Sakura, kini tombak itu lepas dari tangan _killer_ _hunter_ saat ditendang Sakura tadi.

Gadis itu memainkan tombak dengan berbagai putaran akrobatik. Ia kini siap bertarung demi menjaga ayahnya.

_Killer hunter_ berlari ke arahnya, memberikan satu tendangan berputar. Sakura merentangkan kaki kebelakang cukup lebar dan merunduk. Tombak kayu itu sukses menghantam satu kaki _killer_ _hunter_ yang menjejak lantai. _Killer hunter_ melompat mundur menghindari Sakura namun Sakura malah kini maju sebagai penyerang.

"Hyiaaat!"

_Killer hunter_ menyilangkan kedua tangannya untuk memblok satu pukulan keras dari tombak yang ada digadis itu. Sakura dengan cepat menarik tombaknya lalu menusukkan ke perut _killer hunter_.

Sosok bertopeng rubah itu mundur selangkah agar tombak tak menembus perutnya, Sakura dengan lihai kembali melebarkan arah serangan tombak dan kini menghantam sisi kepala _killer hunter_ dari samping.

_Killer hunter_ terlempar keluar pintu yang los tanpa penghalang akibar kuatnya Sakura menghantam sisi kepalanya dengan kayu. Ia terjatuh diantara dua petugas S.A.C penjaga ruangan Kizashi yang tergelatak pingsan dilantai.

"Jangan coba macam-macam dengan orang yang menyandang marga Haruno!" gertak Sakura.

_Killer hunter_ berdiri sambil menempelkan tangan ke telinganya. Ia melihat darah menempel pada tangannya. "Bocah setan!'

Sakura yang berada didalam kamar kembali bersiaga dengan tombaknya.

_Killer hunter_ mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya pada Sakura. Perlahan, telapak tanganya muncul kayu seukuran pena dalam jumlah banyak hingga memenuhi telapak tangannya.

"Matilah kau, sialan!"

_Killer hunter_ siap melepaskan tembakan peluru kayunya namun tubuhnya terlebih dahulu kembali terlempar ke sisi jauh koridor karena sebuah ranjang beroda khas ranjang Rumah Sakit menghantamnya.

Kerasnya hantaman bisa terlihat dari bagaimana ringseknya ranjang itu dan _killer hunter_ kembali mencoba berdiri setelah terjungkal untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Orochimaru berdiri di sisi jauh sebagai pelaku pelempar ranjang. Ia berlari kencang dengan menarik senjatanya diri balik pinggang.

Senjata tajam berbentuk pedang namun jauh lebih pendek dari pedang tapi lebih panjang dari belati.

_Killer hunter_ melopat mundur dari serangan Orochimaru. Bagian dadanya robek dengan luka vertikal akibat tebasan Orochimaru.

"Jadi, si penccuri _file_ menampakan diri sekarang?" seringai orochimaru.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, kau mengincar Kizashi agar suau saat jika dia sadar dia tidak akan membocorkan nama kelima pada _killer hunter_."

"Ka-kau?" sosok bertopeng rubah itu terperanjat kaget. _"Sial! kenapa Sakura dan Orochimaru bisa mengetahui dengan mudah kalau aku bukan killer hunter yang asli?"_

Sakura keluar dari kamar dan memasang wajah tegang saat tahu Orochimaru datang.

Orochimaru melirik kebelakang sesaat. "Tetap di belakang, ini berbahaya!"

Sakura berdiri mematung melihat kedua sosok yang siap bertarung itu.

_Killer hunter_ gadungan memasang pose bertarung sementara Orochimaru masih berdiri dengan tenang.

"Aku adalah _killer hunter_! Aku kemari untuk memburu Kizashi!"

"Bodoh sekali..." cibir Orochimaru. "_Killer hunter_ memiliki gen _chakra _angin dan menggunakan rantai sebagai alat serangnya. Senjata pamungkasnya adalah bola spiral bertekanan tinggi bernama _rasengan_."

"Dan..." tunjuk Orochimaru ke arah _killer hunter_ palsu, "Dia tak pernah memakai hoodie untuk menutupi rambutnya."

"_Keparat! Aku harus kabur!"_

"Katakan padaku, dimana _file_ itu? kau belum memusnahkannya kan?"

"_Bagaimana dia tahu tentang file itu? sial! aku harus kabur sebelum yang lainnya berkumpul kesini."_

_Killer hunter_ berbalik dan berlari kencang ke ujung lorong. Orochimaru mengejar bersama Sakura yang ikut berlari dibelakangnya. _Killer hunter_ gadungan terus berlari hingga ke sisi pinggir lantai tersebut.

Praankk!

_Killer hunter_ menerjang kaca dan terjun bebas.

Orochimaru berhenti berlari dan berdiri disisi jendela yang baru saja diterobos oleh _killer hunter_ gadungan. Sakura juga berdiri dsampignya dengan ekspresi kaget. "Bagaimana dia bisa terjun dari ketinggian seperti ini?"

_Killer hunter_ gadungan yang melayang menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya. Lalu dari dalam tanah pelataran Rumah Sakit muncul bunyi gemuruh, sesaat sesudahnya, muncul beberapa pohon besar yang memiliki banyak ranting berdiri saling berdekatan, ranting ranting itu seperti memiliki nyawa karena bergerak sendiri, saling membelit dengan ranting - ranting dari pohon lain dan membentuk seperti jaring raksasa untuk menangkap sosok _killer hunter_.

"Elemen yang sangat langka... _**Mokuton**_." Orochimaru hanya memasang wajah datar melihat bagaimana killer hunter palsu berhasil melarikan diri setelah pohon besar tersebut kembali masuk kedalam tanah. "Kau tak apa?"

"Ya, aku tak apa." Sakura mengangguk.

"Kapten!" Anko serta beberapa petugas S.A.C yang baru datang berlari dan mendekati mereka. "Apakah _killer hunter_ kabur lagi?"

"Ya..." jawab Orochimaru.

"Semua petugas yang berjaga pingsan karena bom asap bius..." ujar Anko. "_Killer hunter_ sialan!"

"Kirim lebih banyak petugas dari markas untuk menjaga Komandan. Tempatkan leih banyak pada lantai satu, lantai paling atas, dan koridor ruang VIP. Pastikan mereka semua juga mengawasi jendela, ventilasi udara, saluran blower, atau apapun yang bisa menjadi akses keluar masuk _killer hunter_ kemari." Perintah Orochimaru tegas.

"Siap, Kapten!" jawab Anko.

Sakura terdiam melihat cara Orochimaru memimpin.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu, Nona." Perintah Orochimaru.

"I-iya." Sakura tersentak.

Semuanya bubar meninggalkan Orochimaru seorang diri. Ia menatap keluar dimana dibawah tanah bekas tumbuhnya pohon yang menangkap sosok _killer hunter_ palsu tadi.

"Orang tadi, dari cara bertarungnya dia sangat amatir meski memiliki elemen langka. Dia tak melatihnya atau memang tak punya mentor dengan keahlian yang sama?" Ia mengeluarkan serum DNA-nya, menatap lekat cairan tersebut. "Sepertinya, aku tak bisa bersantai lagi. Aku harus dapatkan nama orang kelima secepat mungkin dan menuntaskan semua ini."

**...**

"Jadi, kau gagal membunuhnya?" sesosok perwira yang berada di ruangan kerjanya yang temaram sedang menelpon seseorang. Terlihat banyak medali dan penghargaan militer di ruangan minim pencahayaan itu

"Satu tugas mudah begini saja kau tak bisa lakukan, apalagi kau ingin merebut jabatannya?! Apa kau tak tahu bagaimana beratnya tugas Komandan, tolol?!" bentak orang tersebut.

"_Maafkan aku, tapi ada orang yang menggagalkan aksiku tadi. Orang yang sama kujadikan sebagai saksi saat aku menghilangkan file itu."_

"Aku tidak perduli. Jabatan kapten non lapangan sudah cukup untukmu." Orang tersebut mematikan ponselnya.

"_Killer hunter_..." suaranya besar dan berat. "Kau mencoba memburuku? Kau salah. Akulah pemburu sebenarnya. Aku akan memburumu dan membelah tubuhmu."

Ia menarik laci di sisi kanan bawah meja kerjanya, sebuah file berwarna merah dengan kode SM160492 ia ambil dan di letakkan ke atas meja. "Aku akan memancingmu dengan ini."

Orang kelima menyatakan diri siap memburu _killer hunter_!

Pertarungan besar semakin dekat!

**To be continue.**

* * *

**Next Chapter ! The Twelfth Chapter : "MR. X" Hati yang berbelok.**

Chapter 12 "Mr. X" -Hati yang berbelok- akan di publish saat jumlah _Review_ melewati angka 237.

Sekian.


	12. Chapter 12 : Hati yang berbelok

**Awas, hati-hati dengan pergantian scene yang sangat cepat dan mendadak dari satu scene ke scene lainnya, karena banyak adegan terjadi dalam waktu yang bersamaan.**

* * *

**Heroes**

**The Twelfth Chapter**

"**Mr. X."**

"**Hati yang berbelok."**

**Warning : OOC and etc.**

* * *

Naruto baru saja menghidupkan televisi dan sedang menonton berita bola atas kekalahan Argetina terhadap Chile saat mendengar bunyi bel dari depan rumahnya. Setengah mendecih karena tak suka ketenangannya diganggu sepagi ini, Naruto menyeret langkah menuju ke depan.

Naruto menghela nafas berat dan pasang muka beton saat tahu siapa yang menjadi perusak _mood_-nya pagi ini.

"Untuk kategori seorang pembenci, kau terlalu sering bertemu denganku, Haruno-_san_." Ujar Naruto dingin.

Haruno Sakura, gadis berambut _soft_ _pink_ yang berdiri di depan Naruto hanya diam saja. Sejenak emeraldnya memancarkan sendu, namun dalam beberapa kali kerjapan manik berharga di muka bumi itu mencoba kuat.

Jemari halusnya menggapai wajah Naruto.

Lagi, Naruto tak pernah menolak belaian dari Sakura.

Detik berikutnya, bukan belaian mesra dan kata-kata tajam menyayat yang diterima Naruto seperti tempo hari namun rasa perih karena kulit mukanya ditarik-tarik oleh Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Naruto sambil menepis tangan Sakura.

Gadis musim semi tetap bungkam dengan wajah yang dipaksa _innoncent_, ia kembali menjulurkan tangan dan menarik kulit pipi Naruto. Jemarinya juga menelisik ke belakang telinga seolah mencari sesuatu. Naruto dengan kasar menyentakan tangan Sakura.

"Apa kau sudah gila, hah?!" maki Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin membantumu..." ujar Sakura pelan sembari menunduk, gadis itu menatap ujung sepatunya sendiri, "Aku ingin membantu melepaskan topengmu itu..."

Naruto terdiam atas perkataan Sakura.

"Kau telah membantuku melepaskan topeng yang ku kenakan selama ini, sejak bersamamu dan berada disisimu, aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri..." sambung Sakura.

"Kau salah, Haruno-_san_..." ketus Naruto, "Inilah wajah asliku."

"Naruto yang ku kenal, bukan yang seperti ini..." pipi Sakura bersemu dengan nada nada manja, "Naruto yang kukenal bersifat lembut, dia memang sedikit bodoh dan bermulut kotor, tapi dia selalu menjadi dirinya sendiri ditengah kerumunan orang berwajah palsu."

Naruto memandang gadis yang hanya dipisahkan ambang pintu darinya.

"Naruto yang ku kenal, dia sedikit mesum, selalu mengejek dada datarku namun selalu ku menangkap dia mencuri padang ke dadaku..." Sakura tersenyum hangat menatap Naruto yang masih berlindung dengan tembok kebengisan.

"Aku mohon, siapapun kau, tolong kembalikan Naruto-ku..." pinta Sakura dengan wajah merona.

"Naruto-mu?" Naruto menatap tajam bingkai wajah Sakura, "Lupakah kau bahwa kau telah menghancurkan topengku tempo hari dengan tinjumu?"

Naruto mendekat satu langkah hingga jarak mereka bebar-benar tanpa celah.

"Saat topengku hancur... itulah wajah asliku... inilah diriku yang sebenarnya." Ujar Naruto tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. "Jangan salah paham, Haruno Sakura, aku mendekatimu selama ini demi tujuanku mendekati Haruno Kizashi. Kau adalah alat dalam tugasku, saat aku tak lagi memerlukanmu, maka kau sudah tak berguna dan bisa kubuang. Aku akan lakukan hal yang sama terhadap Ino jika seandainya saja ayah Ino adalah anggota S.A.C yang membunuh ayahku, jangan berpikir kau spesial di mataku."

"Lalu kenapa kau tak membunuh ayahku sampai sekarang?" tanya Sakura dengan kalimat bergetar setelah Naruto menorehkan nada-nada tajam kepadanya.

"Pergilah." Tukas Naruto mundur selangkah sembari menutup pintu. "Dan jangan pernah temui aku lagi."

Tangan Sakura menahan saat pintu hampir tertutup seutuhnya.

"Itulah kenapa aku membencimu."

Naruto menatap sendu jemari Sakura yang menahan pintu. _"Sakura-chan... aku mohon... pergilah.. menjauhlah dariku..."_

"Karena kau selalu melarikan diri dari masalahmu..." sambung Sakura dari balik pintu.

"Kau tak berani menghadapi masalahmu, Naruto..." Sakura mendorong pelan pintu dan kini mereka kembali bertatap muka.

"Seandainya kau tidak lari pada saat itu dan berani bertarung denganku serta menjelaskan kepadaku saat itu juga kenapa kau menyerang ayahku... maka kau takkan seperti ini, Naruto." Ujar Sakura dengan ketegasan pada raut wajahnya.

"_Get out your fuckin face from me, pingky._"Usir Naruto.

"Pengecut. Itulah dirimu yang sebenarnya." Sakura menghiraukan makian kasar Naruto. "Karena itu aku akan menghancurkan topeng itu lagi."

Naruto tak paham maksud dari kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Sakura sesaat bogem mentah dari tangan kanan Sakura melayang ke wajahnya.

Tubuh Naruto terlempar ke belakang hanya dengan satu tinju Sakura. Remaja itu terlentang di lantai dengan darah yang mengalir dari satu lubang hidungnya_. "Kekuatannya... tidak seperti kekuatan manusia normal..." _Naruto terkejut dalam hati.

Naruto mencoba berdiri namun Sakura sudah kembali menyarangkan satu tinju ke arahnya. Naruto dengan mudah menangkap kepalan tinju Sakura dengan telapak tangannya yang terbuka.

"Cukup." Ujar Naruto.

Dan Sakura memberikan jawabannya dengan satu tinju dari tangannya yang tak ditahan Naruto. Naruto memiringkan kepala Saat Sakura mencoba memukulnya bertubi-tubi.

Perlahan, langkah Naruto mundur bertahap karena didesak oleh tinju-tinju Sakura. Sakura memberikan satu tendangan di perut, Naruto sama sekali tak melawan. Naruto tak mapu lagi kemana-mana saat punggungnya membentur dinding.

"Kubilang cukup!" hardik Naruto.

**Kraaak!**

Naruto terbelalak saat satu tinjuan Sakura meretakan tembok beton tepat disamping telinganya hingga pecahan beton terhambur karena hampir semua bagian dari kepalan tangan Sakura masuk ke dalam dinding.

Lalu Sakura merangkul Naruto dan terisak di pundak remaja itu.

Naruto balas merangkul dan membiarkan gadis musim semi tersedu sedan dalam dekapannya.

**...**

Sasuke sedang berada di toilet sekolah dan membasuh mukanya. Berkali-kali ia membenamkan wajah kedalam wastafel penuh air agar perih matanya terasa berkurang. Ia berkaca dan menatap pantulannya yang terengah-engah di cermin.

"Kenapa mataku terasa panas lagi?" ia menatap bola mata kutukan miliknya, rasa panas yang menjalar saat pelajaran berlangsung tadi membuat Sasuke melarikan diri ke toilet.

"Ini seperti dulu saat tanda koma di mataku bertambah..." Sasuke bergumam sendiri, "Apakah tanda koma pada mataku akan bertambah menjadi empat sekarang?"

Sasuke kembali membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam wastafel cukup lama. Dari padangannya yang memburam di dalam air, wajah kakaknya sekelabat mengejutkannya.

"Huaaah!" Sasuke mengangkat kepala dengan nafas sesak dan memburu oksigen. "Haah... haah..."

Ia kembali menatap bayangannya di cermin. "Apakah Itachi juga merasakan hal yang sama sekarang?" pikir Sasuke. "Tapi kenapa saat tanda koma di mataku dua, dia sudah menjadi tiga? Kenapa evolusiku mataku tak serentak dengan Itachi padahal dia memakai darahku untuk menjadi setengah hero."

Sasuke meraih tissue yang tersemat di dinding dan mengelap mukanya. Ia berpikir sejenak sembari terus mentap _sharingan_ dari pantulan kaca.

Bahkan sampai rasa panas yang tadi menyiksa indera penglihatanya mulai berkurang, tanda koma pada _sharingan_-nya tak kunjung bertambah menjadi empat.

"Sebenarnya, sampai tahap mana mata terkutuk ini bisa berevolusi?" tanyanya sendiri.

**...**

Sakura menyandarkan pinggangnya di sisi meja tinggi berisi peralatan memasak sementara Naruto duduk di hadapan meja makan dengan posisi kursi dibalik sehingga mereka kini saling berhadapan. Kedua remaja itu memilih dapur sebagai tempat untuk berbicara.

"Ini akan berbahaya bagimu, Sakura-_chan_..." ujar Naruto sembari menunduk, enggan menatap Sakura yang ada didepannya.

"Kau sudah katakan itu berulang kali..." tukas Sakura. "Jadi... dia adalah ayah angkatmu? Orang yang mendapatimu setelah orangtuamu tewas?"

"Hn. Begitulah..."

"Dan dia memburu _file_ yang berisi nama-nama anggota S.A.C yang terlibat misi delapan belas tahun yang lalu?"

"Memikirkan itu..." Naruto berkata bimbang.

"Membuatmu mengarah pada satu kesimpulan. benar kan?" Sambung Sakura. "Aku tak sengaja melihat kertas yang kau buat kemarin... nama-nama itu... skema itu..."

Naruto akhirnya mengangkat kepala dan menatap Sakura.

"Kau menaruh curiga bahwa ayah angkatmu terlibat dalam pembunuhan ini? Itulah kenapa ada tanda tanya disamping namanya."

Naruto tak membenarkan ataupun menyalahkan kalimat Sakura.

"Memikirkan hal itu... sangat menyakitkan..." ujar Naruto lemah.

Sakura membiarkan hening membungkus mereka, terlebih untuk pemuda yang terduduk di depannya. Ia bersedekap dan menghela nafas berat. "Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama saat mendengar kisahmu dari kapten Yamato, aku hampir tak percaya bahwa ayahku adalah seorang pembunuh."

"Hampir?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

Entah kenapa, semenjak tadi, nada Naruto terdengar lemah tak bertenaga. Berbanding terbalik dengan gadis _pink_ yang bersemangat membantu Naruto memecahkan semua hal membingungkan ini.

"Karena aku yakin ayahku takkan melakukan hal itu." Sakura menjawab riang.

"Bodoh." Ujar Naruto datar. "Jika ayahmu tak pernah membunuh hero, dia takkan menjadi komandan sekarang."

Sakura terdiam. Naruto ada benarnya.

Sakura beranjak mendekati, berdiri di hadapan remaja itu. Naruto yang duduk jelas kini lebih rendah daripada Sakura, kepalanya sejajar dada rata Sakura. Safir tertuju ke dada rata namun tetap saja menggoda itu, tapi pikirannya sedang tercerabut pada kenangan-kenangan saat ia diasuh Orochimaru sejak kecil.

"Ayo kita sama-sama mencari kebenaraannya. Aku akan mencari kebenaran bahwa ayahku tak membunuh orang tuamu, kau juga mencari kebenaran bahwa orangtuamu tak dibunuh S.A.C..."

"Bagaimana jika..." Naruto menggantung kalimatnya.

"Jika..."

Dan Naruto tak berani menyambung kalimatnya lagi.

Sakura paham apa yang di takutkan oleh Naruto. Ia sangat paham bahwa kebenaran sangatlah pahit. Karena itu, kebenaran seringkali disembunyikan dan diganti dengan balutan kenyataan palsu yang teramat manis. Seperti yang telah ia rasakan selama ini.

"Aku menyayanginya."

"Eh?" Sakura tak menyangka bahwa Naruto akan mengucapkan kalimat semacam itu.

"Bahkan jika orangtuaku dihidupkan lagi oleh Tuhan saat ini, maka aku tetap memilih Orochimaru sebagai ayahku."

Sakura meletakan telapak tangannya di atas kepala Naruto, membelai sesekali surai hitam itu.

"Orangtuaku... aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku untuk mereka. Aku tidak merasakan sentuhan mereka." Naruto memandang nanar ke bawah.

"Tapi dengan Orochimaru, aku menghabiskan delapan belas tahun hidup bersamanya. Dialah orang yang selalu berdiri di belakangku. Dia adalah orang yang sibuk merawatku saat aku sakit. Dialah yang memuji saat aku mendapatkan nilai yang bagus saat SD. Dialah yang selalu membungkukan badan meminta maaf kepada guru saat aku membuat kenakalan di sekolah."

Naruto meremas dada, seolah ada yang hendak meledak dari balik susunan rusuknya. "Tangan ayah adalah tangan yang membantuku belajar berdiri, perkataannya adalah cambuk bagiku agar selalu tegak, namanya adalah nama pertama yang kusebut saat lidah ini mulai bisa bertutur, dia adalah orang yang diam-diam memeriksa nilai-nilaiku di sekolah, dia juga menaruh harapan yang besar pada pundakku, meski tak pernah berbicara banyak, aku tahu dia sangat menginginkan aku bahagia..."

"Dan dia yang menjadikannmu sebagai seorang _killer hunter_, Naruto..." ujar Sakura miris. "Seorang... pembunuh berdarah dingin."

"Dendam ini... aku mengikuti dendam ini... apakah aku sayang kepada orang tuaku atau hanya kepatuhanku saja kepada Orochimaru?" tanya Naruto meski tak dirujukan untuk Sakura.

"Delapan belas tahun... itu sudah cukup menggambarkan semua hal antara diriku dan Orochimaru." Sambung naruto lagi. "Dan..." remaja itu kini meremas tangannya sendiri. "Jika harus ditukar dengan seluruh isi semesta, maka aku akan tetap memilih kehadiran Orochimaru sebagai orangtuaku. Bagimana jika Orochimaru memang yang... jika dia yang..."

Naruto menunduk dalam dengan beberapa butir airmata yang menetes ke pahanya. Sakura ikut merasakan segala kebimbangan dan kepiluan dari Naruto.

Naruto tak pernah sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mengungkapnya kecurigaanya.

Ia tak kan pernah menerima kenyataan jika seandainya, Orochimaru, orang yang ia paling kasihi, sosok yang ia hormati, sosok yang terus bersamanya delapan belas tahun ini,

Adalah pembunuh orangtua kandungnya.

**...**

"_Kenapa dia? Apa dia salah makan? Aneh sekali..."_ Anko bermonolog di dalam hati menatap kaptennya yang berdiri di sisi jembatan. Tubuh kurus tinggi itu menatap jauh hamparan sungai besar disisi kota.

Anko sendiri duduk di kap mobil, tak berniat menghampiri sang kapten. Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa atasannya membawanya kesini. Jembatan di salah satu pinggir kota dengan jalan dua arah dalam perangkap besi-besi konstruksi jembatan.

Sungai besar nan jernih memang indah untuk dipandangi, apalagi di sore hari.

Namun ini masih pagi, siang saja belum menunjukan pertanda datang. Anko termangu menatap Orochimaru yang masih lekat berkutat dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"_Itu hanya sungai biasa... kenapa kapten seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"_

Geraian rambut panjang Orochimaru dimainkan angin. Pria itu mengenakan mantel coklat, warna yang sama yang selalu ia kenakan, dengan kerah yang menutupi setengah wajahnya jika dilihat dari samping. Berbeda dengan Mitarashi Anko yang mengenakan seragam tempur sebagai seragam formal S.A.C.

Satu hembusan nafas kuat dihentakan Anko dari mulutnya. Ia bosan jika beradu argumen dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Kaptennya ini telah membuang waktunya yang berharga.

"Apa yang sedang Anda pikirkan, Kapt?" Anko mendekati Orochimaru dan berdiri disamping atasannya.

Orochimaru hanya melirik sekilas kesamping sebelum kembali meluruskan pandangannya. Anko juga melempar direksi ke arah yang sama.

"_Apa dia sedang mengingat istrinya? Dia kan duda..."_ terka Anko. _"Atau ada suatu kenangan di jembatan ini?"_ Anko menggelengkan kepala, ia benar-benar tidak suka dengan rasa penasarannya kepada Orochimaru.

"Dia pasti sudah tenang di sana..." ujar Orochimaru tiba-tiba.

Anko sedikit tersentak atas silabel yang di cetuskan Orochimaru.

"Dia?" tanya Anko.

Orochimaru tetap tak bergeming. Ia hanya sedikit memberi respon dengan deheman kecil.

"_Benar, kan... dia lagi kangen istrinya... dia itu ditinggal mati atau ditinggal cerai sih?"_

"Dia seperti apa, Kapten?" tanya Anko pelan.

Sosok yang sedang galau disampingnya ini adalah sosok yang ia benci atas semua sikap dingin, angkuh dan arogannya.

Ia juga tak punya alasan untuk menyukai Orochimaru.

Ketidak sukaannya kepada sang kapten hanya sebatas pekerjaan, kaptennya terlalu arogan dan pasif dalam setiap misi, sedangkan ia tipe yang selalu menggebu-gebu melawan musuh. Ia mencoba profesional dan loyal dengan tak membangkang kepada Orochimaru dan melakukan perlawanan dengan makian atau rutukan di belakang punggung sang kapten.

Tapi ada saja yang menggelitik hatinya untuk mengenal lebih dalam sosok Orochimaru, kaptennya memang memiliki sifat tertutup, ia sendiri tak pernah tahu riwayat hidup sang kapten selama ini.

"Saat seumuran denganmu... dia benar-benar wanita yang aktif, benar-benar merepotkanku..." tukas Orochimaru menatap beningnya air yang terhampar di depannya. "Sulit diatur, suka berteriak, cengengesan, serampangan, ceroboh, bodoh..."

Anko setia mendengarkan.

"Hingga lelaki yang pantas untuknya datang... " Tukas Orochimaru dengan nada pilu mengingat bagaimana Minato meminta restunya untuk menikahi Kushina.

Mulut Anko sedikit menganga.

Ia tak percaya atas apa yang ia lihat.

Wajah pongah bergurat keangkuhan milik Orochimaru kini berbingkai nestapa.

"_Jadi, Istri kapten selingkuh? Wanita kurang ajar itu hebat sekali! Bagaimana bisa dia main serong dari lelaki mengerikan ini?"_ batin Anko.

"Setidaknya mereka sudah tenang disana..." lirih Orochimaru. _"Minato, Kushina... bolehkah aku jujur... delapan belas tahun ini... adalah delapan belas tahun paling menyakitkan untukku... juga delapan belas tahun yang paling membahagiakan karena aku menjadi seorang ayah untuk anak kalian."_

"Ya... mereka pasti sudah tenang di alam sana." Tukas Anko.

Orochimaru menatap bawahannya.

"Masalahnya, aku lebih suka Anda yang bengis dan menyebalkan daripada Anda yang sekarang... terlihat sangat sedih..."

"Apa aku semenyedihkan itu?"

"Masa lalu tetapah di belakang, Kapt... kita berpijak pada masa sekarang untuk melangkah ke masa depan. Jangan biarkan masa lalu menjerat Anda, Kapt.. jangan." Anko memberanikan diri untuk berkata sedemikian rupa.

Orochimaru sedikit memberikan anggukan. _"Sayangnya, aku hidup dari masa lalu dan berjuang demi masa lalu. Satu-satunya yang bisa kukatakan masa depan adalah... Naruto."_

"Ayo kita kembali ke markas." Orochimaru terlebih dahulu menggerakan langkah.

**...**

"Semua persiapan untuk konfrensi pers sudah siap, semua jurnalis menunggu Anda di luar." Mabui, wanita berkulit eksotis yang merupakan asisten dari komisaris jendral polisi khusus atau untuk S.A.C disebut strategos.

Stategos yang dimaksud, adalah pria berbadan besar berambut putih klimis disisir kebelakang dengan bongkahan-bongkahan otot yang serasa hendak meledak dari balik kulitnya. Penampilan stategos yang satu ini mungkin yang paling ekstrem di semua kalangan anggota polisi khusus.

Dia sama sekali tidak mengenakan seragam resmi. Dengan bangga, ia mengenakan kimono yang sama sekali tak dikaitkan menutupi badan untuk memamerkan bentuk tubuhnya yang super atletis. Wajahnya beringas dan kejam, ditambah sejumput jenggot putih dan kumis lele. Di bagian atas lengan kekarnya, tato _fuma shuriken_ terlukis disana.

Strategos S.A.C tersebut juga mengenakan gelang _bangle_ yang besar di kedua tangannya. Sebuah sabuk besar terbuat dari emas dengan motif kepala babi melingkari pinggangnya, bahkan kepala sabuk unik itu menutupi sedikit perutnya yang _tenpack_. Kotak-kotak sepuluh. Empat tingkat lebih banyak dri _sixpack_.

"Besar kemungkinan, _killer hunter_ akan datang, bagaimana persiapan pasukan?" suaranya cetar membahana.

"Dalam posisi siap." Ujar Mabui, sang sekretaris.

"Kalian juga harus bersiap, C! D!" stategos memanggil kedua pengawal pribadinya yang sebenarnya sudah berdiri disamping Mabui.

Pengawal pribadinya yang pertama, C atau Shii, pria muda berambut pirang pendek dan mata gelap. Pedang panjang tersarung manis di sisi pinggangnya. pemuda itu menegakan punggung dan memberikan sikap hormat. "Siap, laksanakan!" ujarnya tegas.

Semantara orang bernama D atau Darui, melenguh bosan. "Kau tak perlu berteriak bos..." ujar malas pria berambut putih dengan tubuh berotot dan kedua tatto berkanji 'petir' dan 'air' di kedua lengannya. Pedang besar berbentuk kotak tersandang dipunggungnya. Sekilas, Darui lebih mirip versi muda dari strategos yang di panggil bos oleh Darui itu.

"Bajirut!" dari posisi duduk, strategos melompati meja dengan satu lompatan dan berdiri di depan ketiga bawahannya. "Ayo kita pancing si bedebah itu!" teriaknya semangat.

Lalu berlari ke arah jendala.

**Praaank!**

Mabui dan C melotot melihat atasannya menerobos jendela dan terjun bebas dari puluhan lantai kebawah.

"_What the hell_?! Apa dia tak tahu gunanya pintu?!" geraham C jatuh kebawah melihat jendela yang kini rusak parah diterjang badan besar atasannya.

"Dasar pak tua itu..." keluh Darui dengan nada malas sambil menyelipkan tusuk gigi di bibirnya.

**.**

**.**

Saat memasuki gerbang kantor S.A.C, Orochimaru dan Anko mengerutkan kening heran karena banyak sekali para wartawan berkumpul di bagian terdepan lantai satu kantor S.A.C, padahal tadi sebelum mereka meninggalkan markas tidak ramai seperti ini. Anko berinisitif turun dan bertanya pada beberapa petugas yang menjaga sekeliling pelataran parkir yang kini berubah menjadi aula terbuka.

Anko tergopoh-gopoh menuju tempat Orochimaru yang baru saja memakirkan mobil dari posisi yang cukup jauh dari kerumunan.

"Kapten! Ini gawat!"

Orochimaru menaikan alis. "Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Strategos akan melakukan konfrensi pers mengenai _killer hunter_, semua pasukan bersiaga karena kemungkinan besar _killer hunter_ akan menyerang kemari."

"Kenapa strategos tidak membicarakannya dengan para jajaran kapten terlebih dahulu? Lagipula ini adalah wewenang Komandan Kizashi."

"Anda seperti tidak mengenal strategos saja, dia kan suka seenaknya, dia bahkan lebih menyebalkan dan arogan dibanding Anda, kapt, UPSSS!" Anko dengan cepat membekap mulutnya sendiri sebelum terbunuh karena lidahnya yang terpeleset.

Orochimaru menghiraukan Anko yang wajahnya kini memerah malu. Ia berjalan tenang sambil berpikir, "Apa maksudnya ini? Strategos menjalankan rencananya sendiri tanpa sepengetahuan para kapten lapangan?"

Tak jauh dari kerumunan wartawan, dua kapten dari divisi lain juga berdiri. Orochimaru berhenti tepat disamping kapten nyentrik berbaju hijau spandex.

"Dari ekspresi kesal yang kalian tampilkan, sepetinya kalian juga tidak tahu menahu akan hal ini." Orochimaru membuka suara pertanda kehadirannya.

"Ah." Guy menoleh kesamping terkejut akan kehadiran Orochimaru yang tak ia dengar langkahnya. "Kapten Orochimaru, kulihat tadi pagi kau minum teh hitam di lobby, lalu kau menghilang, kemana?"

"Aku ada perlu keluar sebentar."

"Saat kau keluar, kami kedatangan tamu tak di undang." Sela Kapten divisi enam dengan rokok yang terselip di bibir. "Tapi mereka bilang, strategos yang mengundang mereka kemari."

Orochimaru menatap ke depan, dimana jika dari posisi mereka sekarang, mereka berdiri disamping kerumunan wartawan. Sebuah podium kecil dibangun darurat dari papan, sebuah mimbar juga sudah berdiri di tengah podium lengkap dengan banyaknya _microphone_ berlogo stasiun TV.

"Kenapa strategos tidak membicarakan hal ini kepada kita, seharusnya dia rapat bersama para kapten untuk mengadakan konfrensi pers mengenai _killer hunter_." Keluh Guy. "Aku merasa tak enak hati jika tugas orang lain di serobot seperti ini. Ini wewenang Komandan Kizashi dan tugas kita sebagai para petugas lapangan."

"_Itu tak penting saat ini, Guy..."_ batin Orochimaru. _"Kenapa dia melakukan konfrensi pers di luar seperti ini... tak ada dinding penghalang dimanapun... jelas sekali dia ingin memancing Naruto kemari... tapi dengan apa?"_

"Apakah _killer hunter_ benar-benar akan kemari?" cetus Asuma. "Mengapa strategos memerintahkan semua pasukan bersiaga?" Ia menengok ke berbagai arah. "Aku bisa taksir, empat puluh persen kekuatan S.A.C yang tersisa dimarkas sedang digerakkan semua saat ini."

"Ya.. seandainya saja Kakashi tidak membawa hampir separuh pasukan S.A.C ke perbatasan negara tetangga karena hero dan parasyte serta ghoul sedang meraja lela disana, aku yakin strategos akan menggunakan seratus persen pasukan S.A.C demi konfrensi pers ini." Sambung Guy.

"_Dengan apa?"_ Orochimaru berpikir keras, _"Dengan apa strategos memancing Naruto?"_

"Kapten Orochimaru..." Asuma menyadarkan Orochimaru, "Bagaimana pendapatmu, apakah _killer hunter_ akan datang kemari?"

"Jangan bodoh." Cibir Orochimaru. "Ini adalah kandang singa. Seekor rusa takkan berani bertandang kemari keculai dia memang ingin bunuh diri."

"_Tidak. Naruto... jangan kemari! Tapi sifat kampret Kushina menurun pada bocah itu... dia pasti bereaksi dengan konfrensi pers ini, tergantung cara strategos memancingnya, masalahnya sekarang, apa umpan strategos untuk Naruto?" _rutuk Orochimaru. _"Semoga saja anak nakal itu tidak menonton TV, jadi aku bisa menyusun strategi nantinya atas apa yang di jelaskan startegos di konfrensi pers ini."_

"Ya... memang benar, tapi hingga kini kita masih belum bisa mengklasifikasikan hero bertopeng rubah itu, ditambah hero bermasker pengendali petir yang bersamanya saat itu." tukas Asuma.

"Dan jangan lupakan hero pengendali pasir, hero bertopeng rusa, hero besar yang mirip orang Indian, hero memakai topeng pesta yang berambut pirang itu, dan robot-robot besar yang ikut bertarung dengannya dulu." Ujar Guy.

Pria berambut bob itu tiba-tiba melakukan gerakan-gerakan aneh lalu memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. "Tapi siapapun mereka, aku akan bertarung dengan semua semangat masa muda yang membara!"

Guy melempar satu tinju ke udara, "Hati ini... jiwa ini..." lalu memberikan satu tendangan ke angin, "Darah nadiku... semuanya bergetar dalam gelora masa mudaaaaa!"

"Ck. Dasar orang aneh." Decih Asuma.

**Praank!**

Semua orang terkejut dan mendongak ke atas dimana sumber suara yang berbunyi pecahan kaca itu terdengar. Sesosok orang terjun bebas dengan kecepatan di atas manusia normal.

Lantai beton pelataran kantor pecah berhamburan saat kedua kaki dari pria kekar itu menghujam tanah.

Masih dengan asap yang berasal dari pecahan lantai beton yang berhamburan, sosok kekar itu berteriak lantang.

"Dengan ini, konfrensi pers resmi dibuka!"

**...**

"_Apakah tiga hero legendaris itu tokoh nyata?" tanya Sasuke, "Selama ini mereka dianggap mitos atau dongeng, jadi mereka benar-benar ada?"_

"_Menurutmu?" tanya balik Zabuza. "S.A.C tidak memasukkan densetsu no sannin ke dalam daftar buronan, karena itu sama saja mencoba menusuk langit dengan galah, melakukan sesuatu yang sia-sia... Densetsu non sannin tak mampu dijangkau, karena itu mereka berada dalam kategori yang berbeda..."_

"_Lalu kenapa kalian berlima masih bisa hidup jika kalian bertemu densetsu no sannin?" tanya Naruto._

"_Pikirkanlah sendiri, kami hanya menghadapi dua di antara mereka."_

_Naruto terpaku. "Dua diantara mereka? satunya lagi, mengarah untuk menyelamatkanku! Itu ayah!"_

"_Tapi kedua hero legendaris itu," sambung Zabuza, "Tak terlalu lama bermain bersama kami, sepertinya terjadi sesuatu hal yang besar saat Yellow Flash dan Red Hanabero melarikan diri dari kami..."_

"_Hal yang besar?" Naruto meninggikan alis._

"_Saat kami menghadapi Sannin Katak dan Sannin Siput, ada ledakan berenergi sangat kuat terjadi jauh di dalam hutan tempat kami menyergap Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina." Jelas Zabuza, "Dan itu tak lama setelah Sannin Ular meninggalkan kami pada dua rekannya."_

"Ledakan berenergi sangat kuat?" tanya Sakura saat Naruto selesai menceritakan kematian Minato dan Kushina versi Zabuza.

"Ya, ada dua poin yang selama ini tidak diceritakan oleh ayahku, kehadiran _densetsu no sannin_ dan ledakan besar itu." jawab Naruto yang kini duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

TV yang sedari tadi pagi menyala dan terinterupsi oleh kehadiran Sakura dibiarkan tetap menyala namun volumenya telah dikecilkan.

"Mana cerita yang harus kita percayai?" Sakura mencubit dagu, "Seadainya saja ayah sudah sadar, aku bisa bertanya kepada ayah, aku yakin setelah kujelaskan tentang penyeranganmu kepada ayah, dia pasti mau menceritakan cerita yang benar-benar akurat."

"Mengenai ayahmu..." Naruto menoleh kesamping dimana Sakura duduk disebelahnya, "Apakah kau yakin meninggalkan ayahmu begitu saja di Rumah Sakit? Lebih baik kau cepat kembali kesana."

Sakura tetap diam sambil mengarahkan pandangan ke depan.

"Sakura-_chan_..." panggil Naruto. "Aku minta maaf karena telah menyerang ayahmu sehingga beliau koma hingga sekarang..."

Sakura tetap tak menoleh.

"Sakura-_chan_..."

"Itu Paman Raikage." Cetus Sakura terus menatap layar kaca.

"Eh?Pamanmu?" Naruto meraih remote dan membesarkan volume TV.

"Bukan, dia teman ayahku, dulu ia sering berkunjung ke rumahku. Dia sering mengajakku adu panco. Eh! Lihat judul beritanya!"

Naruto menatap layar televisi, "Konfrensi pers S.A.C mengenai hero _Killer Hunter_?" gumam Naruto.

**.**

**.**

"Tuan Raikage, bisakah Anda memberi pernyataan resmi mengenai isu belakangan ini bahwa Anda ingin mengajukan diri sebagai walikota?" tanya salah satu wartawan

"Banyak pihak menuding Anda berambisi menjadi kepala negara oleh karena itu Anda maju terlebih dahulu sebagai walikota?" sambung wartawan yang lain.

"Apakah Anda ingin meniru jejak kepala negara tetangga yang berasal dari walikota lalu lompat jadi kepala negara?" cecar wartawan yang lainnya.

"Pertemuan ini bukan untuk membahas isu-isu itu, tapi sebelum aku memulai konfrensi mengenai _killer hunter_, aku akan luruskan rumor itu sebelum menjadi butiran debu." Jawab Raikage di atas mimbar.

"Aku dibayar oleh rakyat sebagai pelayan keamanan. Bukan sebagai pemalas yang cuma tidur-tiduran atau nonton bokep saat rapat yang membahas kemaslahatan rakyat lalu dengan semangat meminta dana aspirasi dan mobil baru." Geram Raikage. "Aku akan tetap di militer sampai akhir hayatku. Titik."

"Sudah jelas semua?" tanya Raikage. Tak ada lagi pertanyaan dari wartawan, pria berpangkat strategos itu melanjutkan bicara. "Ulah _killer hunter_ semakin meresahkan masyarakat. Entah apa tujuannya, satu persatu anggota polisi khusus diburu olehnya. Tak hanya disitu, _killer hunter_ tak pikir panjang jika ingin bertarung di depan publik, sehingga banyak sekali bangunan milik umum yang rusak."

Raikage menepiskan satu tangannya, "_Killer hunter_, menyerahlah!"

Semua fokus kamera benar-benar hanya untuk Raikage seorang. Orochimaru bersama Guy dan Asuma mengikuti jalannya konfrensi dari posisi mereka. Rock Lee yang sedari tadi berjaga di dekat kerumunan wartawan menghampiri Ako. Wanita muda itu memberi gestur agar Lee tidak ribut seperti kebiasaan pemuda hijau itu karena ia ingin mendengarkan maksud dari konfrensi pers ini.

"Kami akan mengampunimu jika kau menyerahkan diri dengan baik-baik. Kami akan tempatkan kau di penjara, itulah tempat yang pantas bagimu dalam batas pengampunan." Sambung Raikage dengan suara nge-bass-nya. "Kami akan meneliti tubuhmu, jika memungkinkan, kau akan kami jadikan senjata S.A.C"

"Sudahi semua kerusakan yang kau lakukan di kota ini. Aku mewakili masyarakat kota memintamu untuk tidak lagi menganggu ketentraman kami. Kedamaian kami." Sambung Raikage.

**.**

**.**

"Kedamaian? Jangan ngelawak, sialan!" rutuk Sasuke menonton konfrensi pers dari _tablet_ di meja belajarnya di ruang kelas. Semua siswa menonton siaran yang sama karena guru yang sedang mengajar mereka berhalangan hadir.

Sasuke melempar pandang ke samping, bahkan Shikamaru yang pemalas pun ikut menonton konfrensi yang disiarkan _live_ ini. Terasa janggal dibelakangnya begitu sunyi, karena si jabrik yang duduk di belakangnya tak kunjung sekolah, sementara Sakura dan Ino juga belum masuk ke sekolah karena alasan mereka sendiri.

Sasuke kembali meletakan perhatian pada _gadget_ di depannya, "Kita lihat, kenapa kau begitu berani saat ini, pak polisi?"

**.**

**.**

"Jika kau tak menyerahkan diri, maka aku akan memaksamu menyerahkan dirimu kepada kami." Ancam Raikage. "Dan kata pengampunan gugur untukmu."

"_Itu dia! Ttunjukan padaku, apa yang kau punya?"_ batin Orochimaru melihat atasannya yang sedang menggertak.

"Hanya satu kata untuk mereka, makhluk rendah yang gagal berevolusi, hanya satu. Yaitu..."

**.**

**.**

"Kematian."

Sakura dengan cepat menoleh ke samping, wajah Naruto sudah merah padam oleh amarah.

"Naruto..."

"Dia... berani sekali menentukan hidup dan matiku!" Geram Naruto.

"Tenanglah, kita harus lihat dia mau apa sebenarnya," Sakura kembali menatap layar kaca lalu menunjuk. "Kamera tadi sempat memperlihatkan bagimana ketatnya pengamanan disana, jangan bertindak bodoh, Naruto."

**.**

**.**

"Aku punya sesuatu yang membuatmu mau tak mau menyerahkan diri." Ujar Raikage.

Terdengar derap langkah dari dalam kantor menju keluar ke tempat konfrensi berlangsung. Dua pria dengan pedang dan seorang perempuan yang berjalan di tengah dengan membawa satu koper di tangannya. Mabui dikawal ketat tiap langkahnya oleh Shii dan Darui.

Asisten Strategos itu menyerahkan koper berwarna perak itu kepada atasannya.

"_Killer hunter_! Lihatlah ini!" Raikage mengangkat tinggi-tinggi koper kecil tersebut, "_File_ yang kau incar, ada padaku!"

Mata Orochimaru melebar sempurna. _"Di-dia... orang kelima!"_

Para juru berita langsung mencecar Raikage dengan pertanyaan, jepretan kamera saling menyambar mengabadikan momen dimana Raikage mengangkat koper tersebut.

"Ini adalah _file_ berisi misi rahasia yang terjadi delapan belas tahun yang lalu!" Raikage berteriak di sela-sela pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Jadi, kemunculan _killer hunter_ belakangan ini karena _file_ itu?" Tanya seorang wartawan perempuan berebut tanya.

"Ya, aku yakin, inilah yang di incar oleh _killer hunter_!"

**.**

**.**

"_File_ itu..." Sakura terbelalak melihat Raikage yang memamerkan sebuah koper berisi _file_ yang berisi nama-nama pembunuh orangtuanya, "Jangan-jangan..."

"Naruto! Jangan kesana! Ini jebakan!" Sakura menoleh cepat kesamping.

Dan Naruto sudah tak ada lagi di tempatnya.

Emerald bergetar cemas.

"Narutooo!"

**.**

**.**

"_Aku tak perlu meragukan lagi bahwa dia adalah orang kelima,"_ Batin Orochimaru, _"Tak perduli siapa yang menjadi pencurinya kemarin ini."_

Tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuh. _"Aku harus dapatkan file itu sebelum Naruto terpancing permainan psikologis dari Raikage."_

"Apa maksudnya ini?" keluh Asuma dengan asap rokok yang membayangi wajahnya, "Kenapa dia menunjukan _file_ itu? Itu sama saja dia mengakui bahwa dia adalah orang yang memimpin misi tersebut."

"Stategos ingin menghancurkan _killer hunter_, itu jelas," Spekulasi Guy, "Daripada menjadi mangsa, strategos menempatkan diri terlebih dahulu sebagai pemangsa."

"Jadi..." Guy menatap mimbar dimana strategos berdiri, "Ia menyatakakn bahwa ia bukanlah pihak yang diburu, tetapi dialah yang kini memburu _killer hunter_."

"Bukan dia saja yang memburu _killer hunter_," Guy bernada serius, "Ini akan merepotkan semua kesatuan S.A.C."

"_Tidak akan lebih repot kalau Naruto tidak tahu menahu akan hal ini..."_ Orochimaru masih bergulat dengan pikirannya. Ia menatap tajam koper yang ada di tangan Raikage. _"Aku harus mencari celah untuk mendapatkan koper itu, tapi apakah file tersebut memang ada didalamya atau hanya sandiwara agar Naruto terpancing?"_

"Tapi kematian yang baru saja di janjikan oleh Strategos untuk _killer hunter_..." Guy berujar lirih. Memancing dua kapten di sisinya menoleh pada pria eksentrik yang kini berwajah serius.

Guy menatap kedua telapak tangannya. Pertarungannya dengan Zabuza kembali melintas dalam benak.

_Zabuza menghunuskan pedangnya kembali seraya menatap tajam Guy. "Seharusnya kalian tidak membiarkan Yagura mati!"_

"_Kematian Yagura, bukanlah alasan menjadikanmu sebagai predator! Yagura mati karena menyelamatkanmu, ia terjebak dan S.A.C tak bisa menjangkau tempatnya." Bentak Guy._

_Kau salah Guy... selalu ada jalan keluar." Zabuza berlari dengan pedang yang menebas ke segala arah._

"_Bukan kau saja yang dilanda kehilangan, tapi aku melampiaskan kesedihanku dengan berlatih, bukan menjadi pembunuh sepertimu."_

"Sepertinya, aku bisa memahami kemarahan Zabuza terhadap S.A.C..." ujar Guy pelan membaca lantai.

Asuma menaikan alis, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Selalu ada jalan keluar... itu yang selalu di katakan Yagura maupun Zabuza semasa hidup mereka..." Guy menegak kepala, menatap sosok Raikage yang masih lantang di podium. "Zabuza benar... sekarang aku paham apa maksudnya ia selalu memanggil kita sebagai pembunuh berseragam."

Orochimaru terdiam, ia bukanlah tipe orang yang suka meremehkan apalagi merendahkan orang lain, meskipun konyol dan eksentrik, Maito Guy adalah manusia di luar batas normal. Orochimaru mencoba mencerna kalimat Guy barusan.

Guy berlalu pergi meninggalkan kedua rekannya.

"Kau mau kemana Guy? Kita diwajibkan bersiaga." Teriak Asuma.

"Bukankah sudah jelas, semua komando di pegang oleh strategos, kehadiranmu juga tak ada gunanya saat ini, Asuma... atau jangan-jangan.."

Asuma menatap tajam punggung Guy, menunggu kalimat lanjutannya.

Namun pria hijau itu tetap melangkah menjauh masuk ke dalam kantor. Rock Lee yang melihat sang idola beranjak dari lokasi juga berlari ke arah sang kapten dan bertanya meski tak di tanggapi oleh Maito Guy.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau bertarung hanya untuk bersenang-senang." Cetus Orochimaru tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" Asuma menaikan alis.

"Itulah yang ingin di ucapkan Guy." Orochimaru menatap Asuma. "Itulah kenapa Zabuza membenci S.A.C. Itu juga kenapa Zabuza selalu memangil kita sebagai pembunuh berseragam. Bukan semata atas kematian sahabatnya, Guy akhirnya tersadar dari tamparan Zabuza... kita, _Special_ _Army_ _Commando_... bertarung atas nama keadilan atau untuk bersenang-senang menetukan batas kekuatanmu dengan kekuatan lawan?"

Asuma menghembuskan nafas panjang yang di penuhi asap nikotin. "Bersenang-senang?"

Hati seorang Maito Guy berbelok.

**.**

"Itu _file_ yang dicari-cari Naruto... berisi nama-nama pembunuh orangtuanya." Sasuke berpikir, "Naruto... dia menjadi seperti itu karena para pembunuh orangtuanya.."

Sasuke tiba-tiba memejamkan mata.

"Mana yang lebih baik, tidak punya keluarga lalu hidup dalam kesendirian..."

Sasuke membuka mata dan mendongak dengan punggung tersandar. "Atau punya keluarga tapi berantakan dimana kedamaian dan ketentraman tak bisa kau rasakah dibawah atap rumahmu?"

Si _raven_ akhirnya berdiri lalu melangkah ke pintu untuk meninggalkan kelas.

Sepasang mata hitam nan tajam menatap tajam kepergiannya dengan kening berlipat. "Aku masih belum mengerti, kenapa dua orang itu, berdasarkan data mereka kemarin, mengarah ke S.A.C, sebagai hero bukankah kontak dengan polisi khusus itu harus diminimalisir?"

Shikamaru menyatukan jemarinya, "Tapi mereka berdua malah memiliki kontak langsung dengan S.A.C, satunya ayah dan satunya kakak. Benar-benar tak bisa kumengerti, terlebih status ayah Naruto, apakah tokoh asli atau fiktif mengingat data Naruto semuanya palsu?"

**.**

**.**

"Bisakah jelaskan kepada kami lebih rinci, Tuan Raikage?"

"Apa isi file itu sehingga _killer hunter_ memburu anggota polisi khusus?"

"Apakah kemunculan _killer hunter_ akan memicu hero lain untuk berani bertindak di muka umum?"

"Apa langkah S.A.C selanjutnya dalam menghadapi killer hunter?"

Raikage masih di berondong oleh pertanyaan oleh para jurnalis, dengan koper yang kini di tangannya, Raikage melanjutkan bicara.

"Aku beri kau waktu hingga jam dua belas malam nanti. Ada waktu sekitar dua belas jam lagi dari sekarang untukmu menyerahkan diri." Raikage mengangkat koper setinggi dada, "Aku yakin kau akan datang karena ini."

"Tuan Raikage, apa sebenarnya isi _file_ tersebut?" cecar wartawan.

"Aku tak bisa menceritakannya kepada kalian. Ini adalah _file_ yang berisi laporan misi rahasia, jadi publik tak boleh mengetahuinya."

Orochimaru terus berpikir, _"Sial, aku tak bisa melakuakn pergerakan disini, terlalu banyak petugas, aku harus terus mengawasi kepada siapa koper itu berpindah tangan. Aku harus pastikan, bahwa Raikage adalah orang kelima."_

"Apakah Anda yakin bahwa killere hunter akan datang menyerahkan diri?"

"Bahkan jika _killer hunter_ tertangkap sekalipun," tanya wartawan yang lain, "Apakah itu akan meredam aksi-aksi hero yang semakin berani tampil di muka umum?"

Raikage berdehem sebentar.

"Baiklah, sebelum aku mengakhiri pertemuan ini, kukatakan sekali lagi..." Raikage mendekatkan mulut pada mic yang tersusun rapat di depannya.

"Wahai makhluk rendah, atas nama ketrentraman dan kedamaian masyarakat kota, berpijak pada keadilan dan menjunjung kehormatan, aku, kami, polisi khusus akan membuka tangan kami jika kalian menyerahkan diri. Penjara jauh lebih baik daripada kalian hidup bebas sebagai peganggu keamanan."

Semua seksama mendengarkan Raikage.

"Jika kalian bersikeras merusak kedamaian di kota ini, maka..." wajah Raikage berkilat serius, "Tidak ada kata ampun bagi kalian."

**Blaaarrrm!**

Podium tempat raikage berpijak hancur berantakan.

Berikut bersama lantai beton yang tercerabut paksa dan pecah berhamburan.

Para wartawan yang berdiri terlalu dekat dengan podium terlempar akibat ledakan tersebut.

"Sejak kami lahir, kata pengampunan dan belas kasih sudah dicabut dari dalam nafas kami." Sebuah suara berat terdengar menakutkan.

Traanng!

Masih dalam kepulan asap, terdengar denting besi yang beradu.

Saat asap perlahan memudar, terlihat sesosok remaja berdiri tegap dengan dua rantai keluar dari punggungnya. Raikage sendiri tersungkur rebah di antara pecahan papan podium darurat yang tadi ia pijak.

Dan ujung rantai Naruto hampir saja menembus tubuhnya jika pedang berbentuk kotak milik Darui tidak menjadi tameng. Pengawal pribadinya yang lain, Shii, berhasil menepis satu rantai dengan pedang panjangnya sehingga mata ranrtai Naruto menancap ke lantai beton.

Raikage berdiri dengan wajah tercengang, _"Kemana kopernya? Padahal tadi ada di tanganku?"_ namun ia menutupi keterkejutannya dan menatap tajam sosok remaja di depannya. Raikage memundurkan satu kakinya ke belakang.

Syuut!

Mata Naruto melebar karena kini Raikagae sudah ada di depannya.

Secepat kilat,

bersama satu tinju yang siap di hentakan ke dada Naruto.

**Blaarrrm!**

Naruto terlempar hingga berpuluh puluh meter, tubuhnya menerjang pagar beton kantor hingga terus terseret dan terhenti di jalanan.

"Semua wartawan, berlindung dalam kantor!" teriak Raikage.

"Semua pasukan, komando ku hanya satu," Raikgae mengacungkan tangan ke udara lalu menunjuk posisi Naruto yang terlempar jauh, "Bunuh dia!"

Asuma mendengarkan perintah tegas itu kembali termenung. "Bunuh? Entah kenapa setelah jutaan kali aku mendengar perintah itu... aku merasa... aneh..." ia menoleh ke samping dan sudah tak mendapati Orochimaru. "Kemana dia?"

Naruto bangkit berdiri dan sebuah mobil tiba-tiba ngerem mendadak di sampingnya, dimana pengemudinya langsung lari tunggang langang. Naruto menatap gerusan aspal bekas tubuhnya terseret akibat pukulan Raikage.

Semua mobil langsung berhenti mendadak dan para pengguna jalan lari terbirit-birit menyelamatkan diri. Pengamanan S.A.C selalu saja meluputkan keselamatan publik.

Delapan rantai langsung Naruto keluarkan dari punggung dan menari-nari di udara. Rentetan peluru menyerangnya namun rantainya terlebih dahulu melilit tubuh Naruto dan menahan amunisi dairi S.A.C.

Dua orang pemuda melompat tepat di depannya.

"Sial! kenapa kopernya menghilang?!" Raikage masih sibuk membongkar tumpukan papan bekas podium dibantu Mabui dan beberapa petugas lainnya untuk mencari koper tersebut.

Darui dan Shii bersiap dengan pedang mereka.

Shii terlebih dahulu maju dengan menyabetkan pedangnya, Naruto masih berdiri tenang dan membiarkan beberapa rantainya beradu tajam dengan pedang salah satu pengawal Raikage tersebut.

"Ck! Ayo selesaikan dengan cepat." Darui membuang tusuk gigi dalam sela decihannya. Lalu ikut menyerang Naruto.

Naruto melompat mundur saat tebasan pedang besar berbentuk kotak milik Darui mencoba membelah tubuhnya. Darui menghirup nafas dalam lalu menyemburkannya pada Naruto yang terpisah jarak beberapa meter dengannya.

Bukan angin yang keluar dari mulut Darui namun air dengan tekanan besar. Gelombang air berbentuk tornado itu seolah menjebak Naruto dalam pusarannya. Darui tak main-main dalam setiap serangannya meski wajahnya tidak menunjukan semangat sama sekali. Kali ini ia mengacungkan jarinya di dada. Listrik mengalir dari ujung jarinya dan merambat ke air yang masih terus keluar dari mulutnya.

Gelombang tornado air makin besar dan teraliri listrk sementara Naruto terombang ambing di dalam pusaran air tersebut. Darui menepukan tanganya sekali dan tornado air langusng pecah.

Naruto terlentang di aspal. Ia tertatih berdiri dengan kekehan menyeramkan dan beberapa listrik masih terlihat nyata menggigit tubuhnya. "Itu belum cukup utnuk membunuhku. Berikan _file_ itu padaku."

Shii dan Darui kembali bersiaga.

* * *

"**Bodoh..."**

Sebuah suara terdengar dari kegelapan di balik jeruji besi raksasa.

"**Kemarahan membuatmu tidak memperhitungkan tindakanmu yang menerobos kantor S.A.C... dasar bayi bodoh..."**

* * *

Dua rantai Naruto terus beradu dengan pedang dari Shii maupun Darui. Dentang denting besi tempaan yang kini menjadi senjata tajam saling menyerang dan bertahan.

Remaja berambut jabrik itu tak obral bicara seperti biasa. Dia benar-benar serius ingin mendapatkan _file_ tersebut. Namun sayang kemarahan Naruto membuat ia bergerak tanpa rencana. Mendekati Raikage bukanlah perkara mudah.

Naruto mendecih. "Sial! Sementara bertarung seperti ini, _file_ itu pasti sudah di sembunyikan!"

Darui dan Shii menangkap masing-masing rantai Naruto, lalu menarik ujung rantai itu bersamaan. Naruto tetarik ke posisi mereka, menyambut dua pengawal Raikage dengan dua bola spiral yang berputar di tangannya.

"_**Rasengan!"**_

Darui dan Shii menghadang _rasengan_ dengan pedang milik mereka. Keduanya terseret ke belakang akibat tekanan dari serangan andalan Naruto. Jika saja Darui dan Shii tak mengalirkan listrik ribuan voltase ke pedang mereka masing-masing, _rasengan_ akan sukses memecahkan pedang mereka bak gelas kaca dan meluluhlantakan organ dalam mereka.

Naruto melompat mundur untuk menjaga jarak. Dari punggung mencuat delapan rantai dan terjulur cepat bak peluru ke posisi Darui dan Shii. Dari tengah mereka berdua sekelebat bayangan melesat ke arah Naruto.

"Bayangan apa itu ta-?"

**Bugh!**

Naruto terbelalak karena tinju Raikage yang mendarat di dadanya. Mulutnyanya ternganga memuncratkan darah saat tubuhnya melayang masih dengan kepalan tinju Raikage yang melekat di dadanya.

"Kau putra _Yellow_ _Flash_? Katakan padanya di neraka..." tinju Raikage berselimut petir, "Bahwa gelar tercepat sekarang milikku."

Raikage tak perlu memberi tekanan pada tinjunya karena dari ujung kepalan tangannya bongkahan listrik melontarkan tubuh Naruto. Tubuh remaja itu jungkir balik di atas aspal lalu terlentang dengan erangan penuh kesakitan.

Naruto terbatuk dan kembali memuncratkan darah.

"Cuih!" Naruto setengah berdiri dengan memegang dadanya. "Tulang rusukku... hampir patah semua..."

"Mereka semua pengguna petir?" Remaja itu berdiri dengan bertumpu pada satu lutut, _File_ tadi... berikan padaku!"

"Kenapa kau begitu penasaran dengan _file_ itu? ingin mencari nama terakhir dari petugas yang menyergap orangtuamu?" Raikage masih berjaga pada posisi menyerang dengan Darui dan Shii di kiri dan kanannya.

"_Apa yang dia bicarakan? Kenapa semua cerita yang kudengar berbeda-beda dan berputar-putar tak tentu arah..." _Naruto berdiri sempurna meski masih memegangi sebelah dadanya.

"Menyergap...? kalian berbicara seolah-olah bukan kalian yang membunuh _Yellow Flash_ dan _Red Hanabero_?"

Raikage menatap bengis sosok remaja di depannya. "Namikaze Minato adalah musuh bebuyutanku. Si kilat kuning itu... kami berulang kali bertarung saat aku masih menjadi komandan divisi tempur. Kami adalah rival untuk merebut gelar tercepat."

Naruto mendengarkan tanpa melakukan gerakan apapun. Begitu juga dengan kedua pengawal Raikage. Namun mereka siap melesatkan kemampuan terbaik mereka untuk serangan mendadak.

"Tentu saja ia harus mati di tanganku." Sambung Raikage, "Tapi sayangnya dia benar-benar menghilang bersama istri dan bayi mereka..."

"Menghilang?" Kedua tangan Naruto terkulai lemas diisi tubuhnya.

"Kami memang mendapati dua tumpukan kayu bakar khas untuk pembakaran mayat, tapi kami tak mendapati sedikitpun sampel dari tubuh mereka. mereka benar-benar mati terbakar, dosa-dosa mereka sebagai hero di tebus oleh api yang menghancurkan tiap centi tulang belulang mereka."

Naruto tertunduk.

"_Bukan S.A.C yang membunuh orang tuaku... jadi.. pembunuhnya adalah..."_

"Tapi yang penting sekarang, bagaimana kau masih bisa hidup? Apakah kau benar-benar bayi yang saat itu di lahrikan _Red Hanabero_? Apakah kau diselamatkan ketiga hero legendaris itu?"

Naruto tertunduk dalam dengan poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Jadi pembunuh orangtuaku adalah..."

**.**

**.**

"Di file ini tertulis bahwa muridku terbunuh oleh tangan petugas S.A.C... khu khu khu..." Orochimaru menyeringai menatap _file_ yang ada di tangannya. "Seperti dugaanku saat itu, bahwa mereka akan memalsukan laporan misi agar bisa naik pangkat... masuk akal jika nama kelima, Raikage di lantik menjadi komandan delapan belas tahun yang lalu saat ia menjadi kapten yang mempimpin misi tersebut, Sementara Kizashi yang merupakan investigator Senior di naikan pangkatnya menjadi Kapten Divisi tiga."

Orochimaru menutup _file_ keramat itu. Ia berdiri seorang diri di dalam lift yang mengantarkannya ke lantai dimana ruangan kerjanya berada.

"Bwuahahaha..." tawa Orochimaru menggelegar.

"Naruto pasti juga sudah tahu kebenaranya sekarang jika ia bertarung dengan Raikage.. tapi aku yakin Naruto takkan mampu mengalahkan Raikage dan para pengawalnya.. di tambah pasukan S.A.C yang sedang berpusat untuk dia seorang..."

Orochimaru memijit pangkal hidungnya, "Asuma juga bukan manusia sembarangan, di tambah Maito Guy yang menguasai Jeet Kune Do dan pengendalian tenaga dalam yang sangat apik. Jika mereka berdua bertarung... Naruto bisa mati saat ini juga."

Pintu lift terbuka. Orochimaru menapakan kaki keluar.

"Aku hanya tinggal membunuh Raikage dan meracuni infus Kizashi, maka balas dendam ini selesai." Orochimaru kembali menatap file di tangannya, "Benda ini tak lagi berguna." Lalu ia membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang terletak di sisi koridor.

Ia melanjutkan langkah menuju ruangannya. "Anak dan menantuku... kalian sesaat lagi bisa beristirahat dengan tenang... akan kubawakan nyawa Kizashi dan Raikage untuk pelipur lara kalian."

Dan Orochimaru terkejut saat membuka pintu ruangan kerjanya. Anko sudah berdiri di sisi jendela dan menatap keluar.

"Ini gawat Kapten... _killer hunter_ akan melawan statgeos yang terkenal sangat brutal dengan para pengawalnya yang sombong ittu, di tambah seabrek pasukan S.A.C bersenjata lengkap."

"Sejak kapan kau disini?" Orochimaru menatap punggung Anko.

Wanita itu tetap tak berbalik.

"Sejak aku melihat ada bayang yang melesat cepat ke dalam ledakan saat _Killer hunter_ datang tadi." Ia berbalik dan menatap kaptennya.

Orochimaru berjalan tenang dan duduk di kursinya.

"Kenapa Anda lari dari pertempuran?" Anko mengepalkan tangan. "Kenapa saat pertempuran, Anda selalu berdiri paling belakang?"

Wanita itu mendekati meja kerja atasannya.

Braaaak!

"Kenapa kau selalu berusaha menyelamatkan dirimu sendiri?!" bentaknya sambil mengebrak meja. "Dalam setiap misi, kau selalu berdiri di belakang memberi perintah! Dalam setiap misi gabungan, divisi satu selalu menjadi _back-up_ bukan sebagai penyerang utama, kenapa!"

Orochimaru tak bergeming dengan kemarahan Anko.

Wanita itu akhirnya meluapkan semua kebenciannya terhadap sang kapten.

"Saat ini, hero yang paling merepotkan S.A.C muncul di luar, tapi kau bersembunyi ke dalam kantor! Aku malu di pimpin oleh kapten pengecut seperti dirimu?!"

"Begitukah?" Orochimaru menaikan alis.

Anko terbelalak. Kesadarannya muncul atas apa yang ia lakukan barusan. _"Mati aku!"_

**.**

**.**

"Pembunuh orang tuaku adalah..." Naruto masih berusaha bangkit dari keterpurukan mentalnya. "Ini tidak mungkin..."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Raikage menyipitkan mata melihat remaja yang terpisah beberapa meter di depannya bergumam tak jelas.

Naruto menegakan kepala. "Jika kalian bukan yang membunuh mereka, maka kalian tak berguna lagi untukku... balas dendamku sudah tak ada artinya jika aku memburu orang yang salah."

"Bukan itu masalahnya, nak..." geram Raikage, "Terlepas siapa kau, keberadaan makhluk siluman seperti kau adalah kesalahan..."

Naruto menatap tajam Raikage. "Aku punya urusan yang jauh lebih penting sekarang, menyingkirlah!"

"Apa kau tuli? Keberadaan kalian adalah ancaman kedamaian umat manusia yang normal!" gertak Raikage sambil memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Jadi..." Naruto mengepalkan tangan dengan amarah yang membakar semua jalur nadinya, "Kedamaian yang kau bentuk saat ini... berdasarkan..."

"Aku sudah lama tidak bersenag-senang dengan hero! Berikan perlawanamu, _killer hunter_!" teriak Raikage. "Seraaang!"

Telinga Asuma menajam mendengar perintah Raikage. "Bersenang-senang?"

Mobil S.U.V milik para petugas melesat dari dalam kantor, dari sisi jendela mobil beberapa petugas mengeluarkan setengah badan dengan menenteng RPG di bahu.

Namun hanya segelintir petugas yang keluar dari dalam kantor.

Asuma melintangkan satu tangannya. "Sebaiknya, kalian tak bergerak jika kapten kalian tidak memberi perintah."

"Tapi, kapten Asuma..." seorang petugas menyela lalu melongokan kepala ke segala arah, "Kapten Guy... kemana?"

"Divisi kami juga belum di lantik siapa kapten barunya..." seorang petugas divisi tujuh dimana dulunya Sasori memimpin juga kebingungan. "Seharusnya Komandan Kizashi sudah merekomendaasikan seorang Investigator senior kepada strategos untuk menjadi kapten kami."

"Kapten Orochimaru dan Investigator Anko juga... kemana?" seorang petugas dari divisi satu juga menolehkan kepala mencari kaptennya.

"Kapten divisi lima juga tewas bersama Kapten Sasori tempo hari dulu..."

"Kuperingatkan kepada kalian..." Asuma menatap serius lusinan pasukan S.A.C yang tertahan di dalam area kantor, "Pertarungan... bukan di dasari oleh rasa bersenang-senang."

**.**

Orochimaru berdiri di sisi jendela dan menatap keluar, persis seperti apa yang di lakukan Anko tadi.

"Kemarilah," Orochimaru memberikan gestur agar Anko mendekat. "Lihat ke bawah..."

Investigator wanita itu menuruti kehendak atasannya, pandangannya menuju direksi yang sama dimana Asuma menahan pasukan S.A.C untuk keluar dari kantor.

"Divisi berapa yang paling sedikit kehilangan anggotanya?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Sejauh yang kutahu... divisi kita paling sedikit kehilangan pasukan dalam melaksanakan misi." Jawab Anko tanpa menoleh pada kaptennya. "Disusul oleh divisi yang di pimpin kapten Asuma."

"Mitarashi Anko..." ujar Orchimaru, "Aku tahu bagaimana kau begitu semangat tiap melaksananakan misi, aku juga tahu kau juga marah saat selalu di tempatkan di posisi belakang saat misi gabungan dengan divisi lain..."

Anko diam mendengarkan.

"Menjadi seorang pimpinan... bukanlah bagimana kita memamerkan tingginya kita di banding orang lain," tukas Orochimaru, "Bukan pula menunjukan kedigdayaan kekuasaan kita, tapi..."

Mereka berdua diselimuti hening.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melindungi semua orang yang bernaung di bawah kepempipinanmu, mereka yang percaya padamu, mereka yang meletakan nyawa mereka di pundakmu bahkan merelakan mimpi mereka untukmu."

Anko termenung meresapi perkataan kaptennya.

"Bagiku..." suara berat Orochimaru kembali menguar, "Itulah keadilan."

"Keadilan?" Anko menoleh ke samping.

"Anak buahku akan pulang ke rumah dan disambut oleh anak dan istrinya... sesimpel itu."

"Kematian adalah resiko dari tugas yang kita emban, sebagai seorang kapten Anda pasti paham akan hal itu." Anko masih menentang.

"Kita yang mencari mati..." Orochimaru bersedekap santai, "Maka dewa kematian akan dengan senang hati mendekati kita. Memburu hero? Tidak adakah hal terpuji yang bisa kita lakukan selain menjadi seorang pembunuh berkedok petugas militer?"

"Apa maksud Anda?"

Orochimaru menoleh pada Anko. "Menurutmu? Setidaknya aku tidak terlalu banyak kehilangan anggota divisi... bukan mereka yang mati yang ku pikirkan.. tapi mereka yang kehilangan lah yang merasakan sakitnya."

Keduannya kembali hening meski mereka tak memisahkan pandangan mereka masing-masing.

"Darah mudamu membuat kau selalu panas dalam pemkiran dan aksi-aksimu... Anko... kita tidak punya hak mencabut nyawa hero meski dia berbeda dengan kita sebagai manusia normal."

"Aku tidak setuju!" Sengit Anko. "Sudah terlalu banyak kerusakan yang di ciptakan oleh makhluk-makhluk itu."

"Benarkah?" Orochimaru menepuk pundak Anko. "Jika begitu pemikiranmu... maka aku tak bisa berkata banyak lagi..."

Orochimaru berbalik pergi. "Hero... juga punya hak untuk menjalani kehidupannya." Lalu ia melanjutkan langkah keluar dari ruangannya.

Anko tercenung. "Aku bisa terima alasan bahwa divisi satu menjadi back up agar tidak banyak pasukan yang tewas.. tapi hak hidup untuk hero? Apakah kapten salah makan obat? Kenapa dia berbicara seperti itu?"

**.**

**.**

"Kedamaian yang selalu kalian umbar... kedamaian yang selalu kau banggakan..." geram Naruto dengan mata nyalang oleh amarah, "Berdasarkan kebencian!" teriak Naruto.

Ia berlari namun di langkah kedua, tiga roket dari RPG melesat ke posisi Naruto.

**Blaarrm!**

**Blaarrm!**

**Blaarrm!**

Raikage menunggu asap memudar, Naruto terseok dengan beberap tubuh terluka bakar dan baju robek di sana sini akibat ledakan barusan.

"Dia masih bisa bertahan walau di serang tiga roket RPG? Dia bukan hero sembarangan... C! D! Serang! Pasukan bantu dengan tembakan water canon dan RPG!"

Raikage melirik ke belakang, "Kenapa mereka cuma sedikit? Kemana anggota lainnya?"

Shii menghunuskan pedang ke depan lalu membelah udara dari atas ke bawah, gelombang petir menjalar dari pedangnya.

Darui mengacungkan kepalan tinjunya ke depan,

"_**Raiton : Kuropansa!**_**"**

"Groaaarr!"

Kilatan petir yang muncul dari kepalan tinju Darui berbentuk harimau hitam lalu berlari cepat bersanding dengan kilatan petir dari ujung pedang Shii.

Beberapa roket RPG juga ikut meluncur ke titik yang sama dimana Naruto berdiri terpaku.

Safir Naruto tergetar melihat kombinasi serangan tersebut

**Blaarrrm!**

**Blaarrrm!**

**Blaarrrm!**

Ledakan terdengar berulang-ulang.

Naruto terlempar ke belakang karena ada ledakan besar hasil pertemuan dua kekuatan berbeda yag mencoba memblokade serangan tersebut dari tubuhnya. Tubuhnya seperti botol kecap yang di lindas dua puluh dua roda truk fuso, jumpalitan tak tentu arah. Kepalanya berkali-kali tergegar dengan aspal.

"Aku hanya mendapat efek serangannya saja sudah begini..." Naruto tertatih berdiri menatap sosok yang kini terbalut api berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah medan laga. "Apalagi kalau aku terkena langsung serangan mengerikan barusan..." ia mengelap kasar darah yang mengalir dari pelipisnya agar tak menetes di tanah. Ia mengerjapkan matanya karena matanya berkunang-kunang akibat tubuhnya yang terhempas kasar.

Balutan api itu sejenak berputar pada sosok yang tak berbaju dan mengenakan topi koboi.

"Siapa yang mampu menahan _kuropansa_ milikku?" Darui dan Shii serta Raikage berwaspada akan kedatangan satu peserta lagi.

"Dia memblok serangan barusan dengan tornado api?" tanya Shii entah pada siapa.

"Dan kobaran api itu berselimut listrik..." Darui menatap tajam kobaran api berbentuk tornado di depannya.

Kobaran api seolah menari mengelilingi sosok yang belum jelas bisa di lihat oleh Naruto. Kobaran api sejenak berputar lalu menghilang perlahan.

"Siapa dia?" gumam Naruto, "Yang mampu menahan serangan gabungan barusan?"

Bola mata Naruto dipaksa melebar melihat tato ASCE pada lengan kiri sosok tersebut. Gilanya lagi, huruf 'S' pada tato tersebut dicoret silang ditambah tatto besar dengan gambar tengkorak berkumis dipunggung tak berbaju itu.

Pemuda berotot yang tadi memblok kombinasi serangan petir dari Darui dan Shii itu adalah...

"Portgas D. Ace." Lirih Naruto.

**To be Continue.**

**Hai para penggemar :)**

**seperti janji saya di chapter 11, saya akan mempublikasikan chapter 12 saat _review_ melewati angka 237.**

**Kedepannya, semoga saya tidak perlu menggertak lagi agar Anda meninggalkan atensi di kolom _review_, jika terbesit tanya di benak Anda, si penulis tidak ikhlas dalam berkarya? saya kan sudah pernah katakan sebelumnya bahwa saya menulis bukan untuk si ikhlas, tapi untuk mereka yang benar-benar menunggu, membaca, dan mengikuti fiksi ini.**

**Tahukah Anda, bahwa sebagai author amatir macam saya, saat sebuah chapter di _publish_, maka yang saya tunggu-tunggu adalah _review_ dari pembaca. Dalam sehari, saya bisa berkali-kali membuka_ e-mail_ atau _legacy story status_ untuk membaca _review_ dari Anda semua. Bukankah sebagai pembaca, Anda juga menunggu _update_ nya sebuah cerita, begitu pula penulis _newbie_ seperti saya yang selalu menunggu _review_ dari pembaca. _Simbiosis mutualisme bro..._**

**Ah, _back to story_,**

**Mengapa ada beberapa kata yang tergabung saat di publish? Padahal saat di tulis di Microsoft Word dan di edit di Document manager, sudah saya kasih spasi namun tetap saja saat di publish beberapa kata menjadi bersatu, apalgi kalau saya cek baca lewat ponsel. Punya Solusi?**

**Mengenai percakapan Naruto dan Sasuke tentang kancah perpolitikan yang terlalu panjang di chapter 11, sepertinya saya sudah ngebet bikin fiksi satir semacam The Negosiator, tapi apa daya karena saya belum ada waktu untuk membuat kelanjutannya maka saya lampiaskan ke dalam fiksi ini.**

**Chapter tiga belas akan di rilis hari sabtu atau hari minggu depan. Jadi, terus ikuti kegilaan dan keanehan fiksi ini... Terima kasih.**

**Next Chapter!**

**The Thirteenth Chapter : "****Mangenkyo Sharingan."**** -Rahasia berlapis, kenyataan yang berbalut kebohongan-**


	13. Chapter 13 : Mangenkyo Sharingan

Darui mengacungkan kepalan tinjunya ke depan, _**"Raiton :**__**Kuropansa!"**_

"Groaaarr!"

Kilatan petir yang muncul dari kepalan tinju Darui berbentuk harimau hitam lalu berlari cepat bersanding dengan kilatan petir dari ujung pedang Shii.

Beberapa roket RPG juga ikut meluncur ke titik yang sama dimana Naruto berdiri terpaku.

Safir Naruto tergetar melihat kombinasi serangan tersebut

**Blaarrrm!**

**Blaarrrm!**

**Blaarrrm!**

Ledakan terdengar berulang-ulang.

Naruto terlempar ke belakang karena ada ledakan besar hasil pertemuan dua kekuatan berbeda yag mencoba memblokade serangan tersebut dari tubuhnya. Tubuhnya seperti botol kecap yang di lindas dua puluh dua roda truk fuso, jumpalitan tak tentu arah. Kepalanya berkali-kali tergegar dengan aspal.

"Aku hanya mendapat efek serangannya saja sudah begini..." Naruto tertatih berdiri menatap sosok yang kini terbalut api berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah medan laga. "Apalagi kalau aku terkena langsung serangan mengerikan barusan..." ia mengelap kasar darah yang mengalir dari pelipisnya agar tak menetes di tanah. . Ia mengerjapkan matanya karena matanya berkunang-kunang akibat tubuhnya yang terhempas kasar.

Balutan api itu sejenak berputar pada sosok yang tak berbaju dan mengenakan topi koboi.

"Siapa yang mampu menahan _kuropansa_ milikku?" Darui dan Shii serta Raikage berwaspada akan kedatangan satu peserta lagi.

"Dia memblok serangan barusan dengan tornado api?" tanya Shii entah pada siapa.

"Dan kobaran api itu berselimut listrik..." Darui menatap tajam kobaran api berbentuk tornado di depannya.

Kobaran api seolah menari mengelilingi sosok yang belum jelas bisa di lihat oleh Naruto. Kobaran api sejenak berputar lalu menghilang perlahan.

"Siapa dia?" gumam Naruto, "Yang mampu menahan serangan gabungan barusan?"

Bola mata Naruto dipaksa melebar melihat tato ASCE pada lengan kiri sosok tersebut. Gilanya lagi, huruf 'S' pada tato tersebut dicoret silang ditambah tatto besar dengan gambar tengkorak berkumis dipunggung tak berbaju itu.

Pemuda berotot yang tadi memblok kombinasi serangan petir dari Darui dan Shii itu adalah...

"Portgas D. Ace." Lirih Naruto.

* * *

**Heroes**

**The Thirteenth Chapter.**

"**Mangenkyo Sharingan."**

"**Rahasia berlapis, kenyataan yang berbalut kebohongan."**

** Warning : OOC and etc.**

* * *

"Bukan..." Naruto memukul sisi kepalanya. Ia mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali agar isi kepalanya kembali ke jalan yang benar. "Itu adalah..."

Seorang remaja dengan kemeja putih yang bagian bawahnya keluar dari celana serta kancing atasnya yang dibuka. _Vest_ Konohagakuen juga tak dikancingkan. Rambut _raven_-nya bergoyang dimainkan hembusan angin di tambah tatapan tajam yang menyanyat.

"Kepalaku terlalu banyak mengalami benturan barusan..." Naruto kembali memukul sisi kepalanya dengan kepalan tangannya sendiri sambil mendekati sosok tersebut.

"Pasukan..." Raikage mengacungkan tangan ke atas, "Mundur... biar aku selesaikan dua bocah yang belum merasakan nikmatnya mimpi basah ini."

Pasukan S.A.C yang tadi maju ke garis depan mundur menjauh dari lokasi, meninggalkan strategos mereka dengan dua pengawal setianya.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Naruto saat sejejar dengan Sasuke.

Yang di tanya tetap diam sambil menutup mata dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kenapa dengan matamu? Bintitan?"

Sasuke mengangkat kepala dan melepaskan telapak tangannya dari wajah, "Aku punya alasan sendiri mengapa aku kemari..."

Naruto menatap _sharingan_ Sasuke dari samping. "Begitu susahnya dirimu mengatakan kalau kau datang karena perduli kepadaku, Sasuke..."

"Aku tak perduli padamu, bodoh..." jawab Sasuke datar.

"Ya aku juga mengangapmu sebagai teman sih selama ini..." tukas Naruto meski tak menunjukan ekspresi yang berarti.

"Apa aku barusan bilang kalau aku mengangapmu sebagai teman, Naruto?" cibir Sasuke.

"Terima kasih kembali, _teme_..."

"Aku tidak mengucapkan terima kasih barusan, sialan!" bentak Sasuke.

"Tunggu..." Naruto merendahkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan ke dada Sasuke. Ia menatap lekat lambang Konohagakuen di bagian dada _vest_. "Kenapa kau tak melepas _vest_-mu?"

"Aku buru-buru kesini... aku juga lupa membawa tasku." Acuh Sasuke.

"Tuh kan..." Naruto menegakan punggung sembari menunjuk batang hidung rekannya, "Kau sangat mencemaskanku hingga buru-buru dan lupa membawa tasmu.."

"_Dobe_..." geram Sasuke "Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau akrab denganku... lagian kau juga dari awal tidak pakai topeng!"

"Oi homo!" teriak Raikage, "Sudah selesai bercengkrama? Mari ku antar ke neraka!"

"Homo?" Naruto menaikan alis.

Sasuke memiringkan bibir.

"Apa kau lihat kami membawa bendera pelangi, hah?" tiap otot wajah pada dua remaja itu tertarik tegang dalam keseriusan.

Raikage menyeringai menatap dua remaja tersebut, "Tanpa bendera pelangi pun, sudah lama kalian di jadikan pasangan homo di FFN. Benarkan... Sasu-_uke_... dan Naru-_seme_..." cemooh Raikage.

Raikage terkikik geli. "Aku tak tahu apa harus memanggilmu sebagai NaruSasu atau SasuNaru? Hihihi..."

Darui dan Shii menghela nafas pasrah melihat tingkah atasannya.

"Shii... seragam itu..." Darui menatap tajam _vest_ Konohagakuen yang melekat di badan Sasuke.

"Ya..." timpal Shii, "Seragam Konohagakuen.. sekolah khusus orang-orang elite..."

"Sasuke, ayo selesaikan dengan cepat, aku ada urusan penting..." Naruto mengepalkan ke dua tinju dengan wajah tak menunjukan gurat jenaka, "Aku harus mencari seseorang."

"_Ditto_." Tukas Sasuke sambil memejamkan mata, "Kenapa aku kemari adalah untuk mencari seseorang... dan bertarung dengannya."

Kelopak mata itu terbuka.

Tiga tomoe berputar cepat dan saling menyatu lalu masing masing ekor _tomoe_ memanjang dan menipis, membentuk kemiripan dengan baling kipas namun lebih tipis dan tajam.

Kepalan tinju Sasuke kini berselimut api. "Aku akan habisi si gorila,urus dua bocah berpedang itu. Ayo, Naruto!"

Dua remaja itu melesat.

Naruto terlebih dahulu maju dengan _cover_ dari Sasuke yang memberikan perlindungan berupa tembakan peluru api. Darui dan Shii sibuk melindungi diri dari terjangan peluru api dari mulut Sasuke dan Naruto memanfaatkan celah itu untuk menyerang Raikage.

"_**Rasengan!"**_

Raikage menyilangkan kedua tangan berlindung _bangle_ sebagai tameng. Namun tetap saja ia harus terlompat mundur akibat serangan bola spiral. Darui dan Shii maju ke posisi Sasuke. Sasuke merunduk saat Darui menebaskan pedangnya sambil berlari.

Shii menyerang dari belakang, Sasuke menangkap ujung pedang Shii dengan tangan yang sudah berbalut listrik. Shii juga menghantarkan listrik melalui pedangnya.

"Takkan mempan padaku." Ejek Shii.

"Benarkah?" seringai Sasuke.

"Hyiaaat!" Darui datang dengan tebasan vertikal membuat Sasuke melompat menjauh dari posisi Shii.

Kedua pengawal strategos itu menatap tajam Sasuke yang berdiri tenang.

"Mataku... sudah berevolusi... kekuatan baru... aku mendapatkan kekuatan baru." _Sharingan_ berbentuk baling kipas itu berputar saerah jarum jam bersamaan dengan api yang berkobar di tangan kanan. "Rasakan ini!"

Sasuke menepiskan tanganya ke udara.

Dari tangannya melesat burung elang api menuju Darui dan Shii. Darui dan Shii melompat ke samping menghindari serangan burung elang api tersebut.

"Dia... tipe apa sebenarnya?" rutuk Darui. Ia melirik ke belakang. "Itu?"

Burung elang api yang tadi terlewat ke belakang kini terbang ke atas lalu menukik dengan kecepatan tinggi ke posisinya.

Blaarm!

Terjadi ledakan kecil saat elang api itu mengantam aspal karena darui dan Shii makin melompat menjauh.

"Serangannya barusan... cara kerjanya mirip dengan senjata bomeraang. Berarti api berbentuk burung elang itu harus ditangkis tidak di hindari." Gumam Darui.

Shii kembali maju menyerang Sasuke dengan pedangnya. Sasuke berkelit dengan meringkan badannya, menunggu celah serang dan menyarangkan satu tendangan ke perut Shii. Darui mendekat dengan menjaga jarak. Ia mencoba memberi serangan dari jarak jauh.

Shii masih memberikan perlawanan, sementara Sasuke yang tidak memiliki senjata tajam hanya kembali berkelit dari tebasan tebasan Shii.

Shii menusukan pedang ke dada Sasuke, remaja _raven_ itu terlebih dahulu memiringkan badan lalu berputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat dengan satu kaki terangkat ke kepala.

Bugh!

Tendangan Sasuke berhasil mengenai sisi kepala Shii dan membuat pengawal Raikage tersebut hampir tersungkur jika ia tak menancapkan pedang ke jalan aspal di depannya sebagai penopang badan.

"Ini dia!" Darui akhirnya mendapatkan celah serang untuk Sasuke.

"_**Ranton : Reza Kuzaku!"**_

Darui menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya. Dari satuan jemarinya muncul sinar laser berbentuk balok dengan ketebalan cukup besar dan melesat ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke segera mencengkram kerah baju Shii lalu memaksanya berdiri di depannya sebagai tameng. Laser Darui terpecah saat tinggal semeter dari punggung Shii dan menuju Sasuke yang berlindung dari balik tubuh Shii.

"Dia bisa..." Sasuke terperanjat, "Membelokan serangannya?"

**Blarrrm!**

Laser laser itu menghujam ke tubuh Sasuke dan meleparkan pemuda tanggung itu belasan meter kebelakang. Sasuke berguling –guling di aspal dan terhenti saat tubuhnya membentur mobil minivan yang berserakan di jalan.

**.**

Raikage memberikan satu pukulan ke kepala Naruto, bocah itu merunduk dan membalas dengan satu tinju ke perut pria kekar itu. Raikage sama sekali tak kesakitan dengan tinju yang bersarang di perutnya malah memberikan satu tendangan lutut ke wajah Naruto.

Remaja berambut jabrik itu memblok dengan kedua lengan namun Raikage menambah serangan dengan meluruskan kakinya yang terlipat, serangan lutut berubah menjadi satu tendangan kaki yang memaksa Naruto mundur dua lompatan.

Tak sampai satu tarikan nafas, Naruto kembali melesat dengan memberikan tendangan kaki kiri, Raikage dengan mudah menahan serangan tersebut dengan tangan kanannya yang melindungi sisi kepala, tangan kirinya menghantam perut Naruto dan membuat pemuda itu terlempar kembali ke belakang.

Raikage melompat tinggi dan memberikan satu tinju dengan tenaga super ekstra ke arah Naruto yang setengah berdiri.

Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya menahan pukulan tersebut.

"Arrrghhh!" Raikage menambah intensitas tenaga pada kepalan tangannya.

Naruto harus jatuh bertumpu lutut menahan tinju Raikage yang melekat di persilangan lengannya. Ia membuka satu telapak tangannya. Bola sipral terbentuk dengan cepat dan besar namun tak sempurna bulat.

Naruto menebaskan satu lengannya ke depan, Raikage melompat setinggi mungkin menghindari _rasengan_ yang melesat dan melebar melebar dari Naruto dan salto berulang kali ke belakang.

_Rasengan_ terlempar ke sisi jauh dan mengantam dinding bangunan.

Naruto menatap dinding bangunan yang ambruk karena _rasenagan_ yang secara reflek ia lempar sebagai bentuk pertahan dari serangan Raikage.

"_Rasengan_-ku bisa terlempar? Padahal selama ini aku berusaha melatihnya agar terlempar tapi tak kunjung bisa..." Naruto berdiri dan menatap kepalan tangannya. "Padahal _rasengan_ tadi tak sempur-"

Raikage sudah berada di depannya tanpa derap langkah.

"Bagaimana bisa?!" Mata Naruto melebar.

"Inilah _sunshin_... sesuatu yang membuatku dan ayahmu memperebutkan gelar siapa yang paling hebat menguasai _sunshin_..."

Tangan kekar Raikage berselimut petir dan menghantam Naruto.

"Oeeks!" Darah termucrat paksa dari mulut Naruto saat dadanya kembali mendapat sambutan panas dari kepalan tinju Raikage.

Tubuhnya melesat kebelakang belasan meter dan menabrak keras sebuah minivan yang ada di jalan. Lalu ia ambruk menimpa tubuh Sasuke yang duluan tepar di tempat yang sama.

"Pemanasannya sudah selesai?" suara super bass dari Raikage yang kini sudah berdiri di antara Darui dan Shii terdengar mengancam.

Naruto dan Sasuke berusaha berdiri, setelah mereka sama-sama terbatuk karena nyeri pada dada mereka.

"Sasuke... kau tahu kenapa _gen chakra_-mu api dan _gen chakra_-ku angin?"

Sasuke berdiri tegap dengan _Sharingan_ transisi yang nyalang dalam merah darah. "Mungkin kita memang di takdirkan bekerja sama."

Naruto mematah-matahkan lehernya hingga terdengar derak tulang lehernya. "Ayo... bertarung!" tantang Naruto.

Raikage membuka kimononya, _**"Raiton no Yori!"**_

Tubuh super kekar tanpa baju itu tiba tiba terselimut listrik yang bewarna kebiruan mengelilingi rangka binaraga tersebut.

"Aku bahkan hanya bisa membuat petir untuk menyelimuti tanganku hingga siku, dia mampu membuat petir sebagai armor untuk seluruh tubuhnya..." Sasuke memasang tatapan waspada, "Dia sangat mahir dalam mengolah jenis kekuatan petir."

"Kuterima tantanganmu, bocah!" teriak Raikage seraya menghentakan kakinya sekali lalu menghilang.

"Kemana dia?!" sentak Naruto.

"_**Girochin Doroppu!"**_

Naruto dan Sasuke mendongak mendengar teriakan yang berasal dari atas kepala mereka.

**Blaarrm!**

Raikage sukses mendaratkan tendangan tumit dari atas, membentuk kawah lebar di aspal bahkan mobil yang tadi di belakang Naruto dan Sasuke remuk dan berhamburan menjadi bagian-bagian kecil seperti kerupuk yang diremas-remas lalu di lempar ke udara.

Sasuke muncul di belakang Raikage. _**"Chidori!"**_

Raikage respon berbalik, Ia sama sekali tak menunjukan aksi pertahanan.

Sasuke mengerutkan muka pertanda kesal sekaligus menambahkan intensitas tenaga serta voltase pada _chidori_ miliknya, namun tetap saja ujung jemari Sasuke yang berbalur listrik tak bisa menembus armor listrik yang melindungi tubuh strategos.

Darui dan Shii memafaatkan kesempatan tersebut. Darui terlebih dahulu berlari lalu Shii melompat ke depan dimana Darui sudah membentangkan pedangnya. Saat kedua kaki Shii menapak ke pedang kotak Darui, pemuda berkulit tidak putih itu menebaskan pedangnya sekuat tenaga ke depan.

Shii terlempar dengan pedang panjang yang terhunus untuk menembus tubuh Sasuke. Remaja _raven_ itu melirik ke belakang.

"Sial!"

Ia tak bisa menurunkan serangannya ke Raikage saat ini karena bisa saja Raikage melakukan serangan balik namun ujung pedang Shii sudah hampir mencium barisan tulang punggungnya.

"_**Rasengan!"**_

Brukkk!

Naruto datang dari atas menimpa tubuh Shii yang tengah melesat. _Rasengan_ bahkan belum meledak sempurna karena masih berputar di antara tangan dan punggung Shii yang jatuh tertelungkup.

"Hiaaaaaaa!" Shii berteriak gila saat Naruto menekankan _rasengan_ ke punggungnya.

"Woeeks!" mulutnya hanya bisa memuntahkan darah setelah pita suaranya putus karena jeritan barusan. Punggungnya berlubang hingga _rasengan_ yang tadi menghantam punggungnya menembus ke perut bahkan aspal di bawah tubuhnya.

"Shii!" teriak Darui lalu berlari dengan pedang yang siap tebas.

"Grrrh..." geram Raikage melihat satu pengawal setianya tewas. "Hyiiaatt!" Raikage mundur selangkah lalu maju dua langkah dengan lengan terlipat ke dalam.

Bugh!

Sasuke terkena hantaman sikut dari Raikage tepat di pipinya.

Naruto yang terduduk di atas punggung Shii meraih pedang panjang milik Shii dan menangkis pedang besar milik Darui.

Traank!

Naruto memberi satu tendangan ke perut Darui dan membuat mereka kembali terjaga jarak.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam,_** "Fuuton : Daitoppa!" **_dan mengeluarkan angin bertekanan tinggi ke arah Darui.

"_**Suiton : Suijihenki!" **_Gemuruh air keluar dengan cepat dari mulut dari Darui membentuk perisai lingkaran air yang mengegelilingi tubuhnya.

Hembusan angin super kuat dari Naruto hanya mampu sedikit memecah gelombang meski Naruto sudah menambahkan intensitas kekuatan hembusannya. Remaja jabrik itu terbelalak dari derasnya air muncul dua harimau hitam yang terbuat dari petir milik Darui.

"_**Raiton : Kuropansa!"**_

"_Groaaam!"_

Naruto tanpa sadar mundur selangah, punggungnya membentur punggung Sasuke yang baru saja terkena hantaman sikut Raikage. Akalnya berputar cepat, Naruto melompat tinggi menghindari terkaman harimau hitam dari petir tersebut.

Tubuh Sasuke kejang-kejang di hantaman harimau hitam yang langsung memeluk Sasuke dengan kejutan listrik yang teramat pedih khas pengguna listrik hitam. Kaki Raikage menyumbang satu tendangan lagi dan membuat tubuh Sasuke terlempar ke sisi jauh dan menghantam dinding salah satu bangunan yang berdiri megah di sepanjang jalan.

Naruto mengejar posisi Sasuke terjatuh.

"Masbro, kau tak apa?" Naruto menatap cemas kondisi Sasuke yang tersandar pada punggung. "Seharusnya kau juga ikut melompat tadi."

"Wueks!" Sasuke mencipratkan darah dari mulutnya. _Sharingan_ miliknya menghilang berganti bola mata kelam selegam malam.

Naruto mengeratkan genggamannya pada ganggang pedang Shii yang kini berpindah tangan padanya. "Tunggu disini, aku akan menghajar mereka."

"Siapa yang akan kau hajar, hah?!" Darui muncul di belakang Naruto sambil melompat dan menegaskan pedangnya ke tubuh Naruto.

Tranggg!

Naruto reflek berbalik dan kembali menggunakan pedang Shii untuk tameng dari tebasan Darui.

Tak selang dua detik, Raikage muncul dengan kecepatan yang sama sekali di luar nalar disamping Naruto dan melesatkan sebuah tinju.

Kepalan tinju Raikage mendarat sempurna di dada bagian samping. Terdengar bunyi derak barisan rusuk Naruto yang patah tiga terkena hantaman super dari Raikage.

Pedang di tangan Naruto terjatuh di dekat kaki Sasuke.

Masih melekat pertemuan dua kulit anatara kepalan tinju dan kulit dada Naruto, kilatan petir bergelora di kepalan tinju Raikage dan melontarkan tubuh Naruto belasan meter.

Naruto berdiri tertatih dengan erangan kesakitan sambil memegangi dada kirinya. Pandangannya berkunang-kunang akibat rasa sakit yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya, hingga ia tak sadar bahwa Darui sudah berdiri di depannya dan menebaskan pedangnya secara vertikal.

Trannk!

Sasuke memblok serangan dengan melintangkan pedang milik Shii yang tadi di jatuhkan Naruto. Pedang milik Shii kini berpijar terang karena Sasuke menjalarkan listrik ke pedang di tangannya agar lebih kuat dan tahan dari serangan pedang Darui yang jauh lebih besar.

Raikage yang masih di posisi awal tadi menoleh ke tempat dimana Sasuke rebah tadi. "Grrr! Aku kecolongan..."

Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Sasuke menahan tekanan pedang Darui. Naruto yang berdiri tepat di belakang punggung Sasuke jatuh bertekuk lutut.

"Hyiaaah!" Darui terus menambahkan tekanan pedangnya.

Darui akhirnya mengendurkan tekanan pedang melompat dua langkah mundur dengan kepalan tangan mengarah ke depan. Sasuke segera menyambung serangan dengan _chidori_.

"_**Raiton : Kuropansa!"**_

"_**Chidori!"**_

Namun Sasuke kalah cepat, kelemahan _chidori_ sama dengan _rasengan_.

Dua jenis kekuatan itu tak bisa di lempar.

Macan hitam melesat dari tangan Darui dan menghantam tubuh Sasuke. Naruto yang masih berusaha berdiri juga ditabrak oleh tubuh Sasuke yang terlempar ke belakang. Keduanya berguling di aspal dengan kejutan listrik berwarna hitam menyelimuti tubuh mereka.

"Sasuke..." Naruto yang jatuh tertelungkup mencoba menggapi tubuh Sasuke yang jatuh terlentang di dekatnya.

"Oi... Sasuke..." Naruto mencoba memanggil rekannya namun tak ada sahutan. Ia mencoba berdiri dengan kedua lututnya.

Matanya melebar melihat Sasuke yang terlentang dengan mata terbelalak akibat serangan langsung dari Darui, apalagi dua kali di serang _kuropansa_ dalam waktu tak jauh lama.

"Oi kampret... bangunlah.. arrgh!" Naruto memegangi dada kirinya yang terasa sangat menyakitkan. "Sasuke..."

Raikage kini sudah berdiri di samping Darui.

"Tidakkah kau lihat perbedaan kekuatan kita?"

"Sasuke... oi sialan! Bangun!" bentak Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Aku bahkan belum berkeringat..." sambung Raikage meski Naruto mengacuhkannya. "Saat kalian masih meraba-raba tentang penggunaan kekuatan kalian, aku sudah fasih mengolah kekuatanku. Kalian yang baru saja sadar akan kekuatan kalian, langsung pamer dan merasa hebat."

Raikage mengeram marah, "Meskpun kalian hero, kalian takkan bisa menyentuhku!"

"**Tutup mulutmu!"** bentak Naruto menatap marah Raikage.

Raikage terkejut dengan perubahan mata Naruto yang kini pupilnya menyerupai pupil mata binatang buas, termasuk suara Naruto yang memberat.

"Jangan..." Sasuke tersadar dari pingsannya. "Ja-jangan... me-melawan lagi..."

Naruto berdiri tegak.

Sasuke yang masih terbaring mencengkram pergelangan kaki Naruto. "Bawa aku dari sini... tubuh kita berdua sudah remuk.. jangan di lanjutkan lagi..."

* * *

"**Grrrhhh..." **Monster berbentuk rubah dengan sembilan ekor menggeram di balik jeruji gelap.

"**Aku tak menyangka aku akan terlalu jauh ikut campur."**

* * *

Rusuk Naruto yang tadi patah tersambung sempurna. Semua luka lecet yang melekat di kulitnya hilang hanya dalam hitungan detik.

"**Kekuatan kalian..."** Naruto berdiri tegak menatap penuh kebencian kepada Raikage dan Darui. **"... adalah milik kami!"**

"Benar... tapi aku lebih menguasai kekuatan ini daripada pemilik aslinya." Ujar Raikage.

Naruto maju selangkah, terlepas genggaman tangan Sasuke pada pergelangan kaki Naruto. Wajah Sasuke berubah mendengar kalimat terakhir Raikage.

"Tutup mulut hina kalian, _homo sapiens_!" Naruto berlari ke depan dengan dua _rasengan_ di masing-masing tangannya.

"Darui, mundur!" teriak Raikage.

Darui melompat mundur menjauh.

"Raseng-"

"_**Aian Kuro!"**_

Naruto tak bisa melanjutkan langkahnya karena terkejut Raikage secepat kilat dalam satu kedipan mata sudah berpindah di depannya dengan telapak tangan terbuka. Satu wajah Naruto dicengkram paksa oleh telapak tangan Raikage.

_Rasengan_ ditangan Naruto buyar karena konsentrasinya menghilang. Raikage yang mencengkram kepala Naruto dengan tangan kanan menyarangkan tinju ke tubuh Naruto dengan tangan kiri.

Naruto termundur beberapa langkah, ia kembali terbelalak karena Raikage sudah tak lagi di depannya. _"Secepat apa dia sebenarnya?"_

"_**Raigyaku Suihei Chopu!"**_

Naruto mendongak dan Raikage sudah melayang diatasnya dengan siku mengarah ke kepalanya.

**Blaarm!**

Naruto berdiri sempoyongan terkena hantaman dari Raikage.

"Serangan ini belum usai!" Raikage mendarat di depan Naruto dan meraih pinggang Naruto.

Dengan gerakan ala pegulat _smackdown_, Naruto dibalik sekali dan terangkat hingga di atas kepala Raikage.

"_**Raiga Bomu!"**_

Tubuh Raikage yang berselimut armor listrik menyala terang dan kilatan petir menyambar deras ke berbagai arah dari tubuhnya lalu membanting Naruto dengan kepala remaja tersebut mendarat terlebih dahlu ke aspal.

**Blaaarrrm!**

Ledakan besar terjadi setelah Naruto di remukkan sedemikian rupa. Sasuke yang masih belum bisa menggerakan tubuhnya di aspal ikut terlempar menjauh akibat ledakan tersebut.

Darui menghadang ledakan dengan mengangkat pedang ke depan wajahnya. Tubuhnya bahkan tergerus ke belakang bermeter-meter akibat derasnya ledakan meski ia sekuat tenaga tetap berusaha menjejakan kaki ke aspal agar ia tak terlempar.

"Sial! siapapun yang mendapatkan serangan beruntun dari bos takkan bisa bertahan hidup... ini adalah serangan pamungkasnya setelah **double lariat**."

Kawah besar tercipta akibat serangan pamungkas dari strategos S.A.C.

Tubuh Naruto terlihat tak bergerak tepat di titik tengah kawah dengan Raikage yang berdiri menatap tubuh Naruto yang tergelatak tanpa daya.

Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk berdiri. "Naruto!" teriaknya.

Raikage melompat dengan kecepatan fantastis melesat ke posisi Darui.

Sasuke terpincang-pincang mendekati kawah bekas ledakan Raikage. Sesampainya di pinggir ia terjatuh dan tubuhnya berguling-guling ke titik tengah kawah.

Ia menyeret tubuhnya mendekati Naruto yang tak kunjung bergerak.

"Oi... _Dobe_!" Sasuke mengguncang tubuh Naruto. "Jangan mati dulu... oi!"

Sasuke meraih pundak Naruto, mengguncang tubuh Naruto dengan kasar, "Jangan bercanda di saat-saat seperti ini!"

Tubuh Naruto menegang dengan mulut menganga dan mata terbelalak. Safir biru yang tersemat di dalam kelopak mata Naruto hilang entah kemana, berganti dengan warna putih polos karena bola matanya terbalik akibat kejutan ledakan yang mendera tubuhnya dari serangan Raikage.

"Naruto! Oi Naruto!" Sasuke terus mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto.

Remaja berambut jabrik itu tetap tak memberi respon, bahkan matanya saja tak berkedip.

"Na-naruto..." Sasuke menunduk. "Naruto!"

Mata kelamnya berubah kembali menjadi _sharingan_.

Satu _tomoe_,

Dua _tomoe_,

Tiga _tomoe_,

Semua tingkatan _sharingan_ berubah menjadi baling kipas dalam waktu kurang tiga detik lalu berputar cepat dan terhenti dengan bentuk yang baru.

"Lihatlah mereka..." Raikage menatap kedua remaja tersebut, "Cih pasangan homo itu..."

"Bos..." Darui menatap serius pada tubuh Sasuke, "Apa itu?"

Sasuke meletakan tubuh Naruto dengan hati hati lalu beridiri ke arah dimana Raikage dan Darui berada. Ia menunduk dalam dengan tangan terkepal di sisi tubuh. Aura ungu menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Sasuke menegakan kepala.

_Sharingan_ dengan pola bintang segi enam terlihat dari kilatan matanya yang penuh amarah. Evolusi _sharingan_ memasuki tahap mengerikan di luar batas logika manusia normal.

Perlahan aura ungu yang menyelimuti tubuh remaja raven itu membesar dan membentuk seperti susunan tulang rusuk.

"Ini sudah puluhan tahun aku tak melihat kehebatan _sharingan_..."

Darui menoleh pada bosnya, "_Sharingan_? Apa itu bos?"

"Kekuatan mata terkutuk." Raikage melesat ke posisi Sasuke.

"_**Erubo!"**_

Raikage memberikan hantam siku pada wajah Sasuke namun aura ungu berkeliling rusuk tersebut melindunginya dari serangan siku kanan Raikage.

Sasuke berdiri tenang meski matanya beradu pandang dengan Raikage.

"_Jadi, itu adalah tingkatan mata tingkat atas dari pengguna sharingan... bagaimana bocah belum akhil baligh ini bisa meguasai kekuatan sebesar ini." _Raikage menggeram marah. "Jangan meremehkan kekuataan seorang strategos!"

Raikage melompat tinggi dan bersiap dengan serangan sikut berikutnya.

"_**Raigyaku Suihei : Chopu!"**_

Kraaak!

Satu rusuk dari aura ungu tersebut retak lalu patah dan membuat Sasuke terlempar menjauh keluar dari kawah bekas serangan _raiga bomu_.

Sasuke berdiri di pinggir lubar besar tersebut menatap Raikage yang berdiri pongah di samping tubuh Naruto yang masih belum sadar. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke Darui yang berada di sisi lain kawah buatan tersebut.

Perlahan, aura ungu membentuk sesosok makhluk yang muncul dari ketiadaan. Sosok mahluk tersebut berbentuk seperti tengkorak dengan warna transparan. Rongga mata nan kelam pada makhluk yang muncul secara gaib itu membuat Darui bergidik.

"Makhluk macam apa itu?"

Tangan makhluk itu memanjang melewati celah kawah ke posisi Darui, dengan sigap pemuda itu menebaskan pedangnya.

Trannnk!

Darui makin terbelalak karena pedangnya patah begitu saja saat mengenai tangan makhluk yang transparan tersebut. Darui meronta-ronta saat tubuhnya di gengam oleh makhluk itu.

Sasuke menarik tangan raksasa itu mendekat ke arahnya, memaksa Darui bertatap muka denganya. Mata dengan pola bintang segi enam kembali berputar.

"Jika kau ingin membunuhku... maka cepat lakukan brengsek!" tantang Darui.

"Membunuhmu?" ujar Sasuke dingin dengan tanda tanya di akhir kalimat, "Aku lebih suka menyiksa daripada membunuh secara langsung."

Darui membalas tantangan mata Sasuke. "Cih. Aku sama sekali tidak takut dengan mata-"

"_**Tsukuyomi."**_ Potong Sasuke.

Detik berikutnya terdengar jetiritan memilukan penuh kesakitan dan segala kepedihan dari Darui.

Tangan raksasa tersebut dengan mudah melempar tubuh Darui ke sembarang arah.

"Sialan!" Raikage melompat tinggi dan meruncingkan posisi kaki. _**"Doruppu kikku!"**_

Tak terjadi apa apa pada makhluk yang kini menjadi pelindung tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke meraih tubuh Raikage dengan tangan makhluk ungu itu dan melemparkannya.

Raikage mendarat dengan kedua kaki menjejak aspal dan terseret jauh.

Sasuke menatap tajam Raikage, Raikage membalas dengan tatapan mata menantang.

"_**Amaterasu."**_

Raikage melompat ke samping, ia menengok beberapa mobil di dekatnya terbakar oleh api hitam yang tersebar.

Sasuke kembali memfokuskan tatapannya pada Raikage.

"**Amaterasu."**

Raikage melompat mundur dan posisi awalnya tadi kini terbakar oleh api hitam yang menari-nari di aspal. Kali ini, api tersebut benar-benar terpusat pada posisi berdiri.

"Jadi begitu..." gumam Sasuke, "Mata kanan untuk mengeluarkan jurus dan mata kiri untuk mengendalikan jurus tersebut.. itulah kenapa serangan pertamaku api _amaterasu_ menyebar tak tentu arah namun saat ku ku bidik dengan mata kiri menjadi terarah dan pasti."

"Berhentilah menghindar..." ujar Sasuke dengan nada tinggi, "Kemana kesombonganmu tadi?"

Raikage memikirkan cara mengalahkan lawan di hadapannya.

"Tak ada cara untuk bisa mengalahkanku..." cibir Sasuke, "Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan _Susano'o_ ku!"

_Susano'o_ makin terlihat jelas dari pinggang hingga kepala. Urat-urat bermunculan dari permukaan setengah transparant dan menjalar cepat lalu membelit semua bagian tubuh _Susano'o_. Tubuh _Susano'o_ akhirnya memadat dari yang sebelumnya hanya terlihat sebagai bayang transparan dengan warna ungu yang kini semakin kentara.

Tubuh _Susano'o_ berdiri tegak meski hanya berbentuk pinggang hingga kepala. Bentuk kepala tengkorak juga berubah wujud saat balutan urat membelit kepala dan masuk ke dalam ronga mata _Susano'o_.

Mata dengan rongga kelam pada wajah Susanoo tiba-tiba menyala dan mulut makhluk itu melengkung ke atas, membentuk seringai kejam. Dua tanduk muncul di sisi kepala dengan dagu yang juga runcing memanjang.

Raikage terkejut dengan semua perubahan _Susanoo'o_ yang terjadi dalam sekejap.

"Tunjukan padaku kepongahanmu tadi!" bentak Sasuke yang berada di tengah-tengah belahan rusuk _Susano'o_. "Mana kesombongan kalian atas penggunaan kekuatan kami tadi, HOMO SAPIENS!"

Otot wajah Sasuke menonjol dengan semua urat yang mencoba mendesak di balik kulit karena ketegangan psikis Sasuke, "Makhluk hina bukanlah kami yang di beri kelebihan oleh Tuhan! Tapi kalian!" tunjuk Sasuke dengan tangannya sendiri.

_Susano'o_ juga menunjuk dengan gerakan yang sama seperti tuannya.

"Kalianlah makhluk hina yang sebenarnya!" bentak Sasuke menggila. "Kalian iri pada kelebihan kami, kalian menjadikan kami sebagai mangsa, kalian mengambil kekuatan kami lalu berbangga diri dengan kekuataan tersebut! Rasa iri akan membuat siapapun hina, karena itu Tuhan mengatakan bahwa iri adalah salah satu dosa besar! Kalianlah yang hina! Kalian!"

"Kami melakukan itu semua demi keadilan!" balas Raikage.

"Tutup mulutmu, bangsat!" _Susano'o_ menghantamkan satu tinju pada Raikage, namun strategos S.A.C itu terlebih dahulu melompat menjauh.

Bongkahan aspal berterbangan saat tinju _Susano'o_ mengenai posisi Raikage tadi.

"Lalu dimana keadilan bagi kami, yang juga mencoba mencari kehidupan di bumi ini?!" Sasuke makin tenggelam dalam amarahnya, "Jangan katakan dengan mulut kotormu itu jika hanya manusia normal yang berhak mendapatkan keadilan."

Suara Sasuke memelan. "Kalau begitu keadilan versimu... aku akan mendirikan keadilan versiku di dunia ini..."

"Keadilan versimu?" Raikage mengerukan kening.

"Matilah!" Sasuke berlari dalam perlindungan _Susano'o_ menuju posisi Raikage.

**Blaaarrrrm!**

Sasuke terlempar ke posisi awalnya tadi saat ada ledakan di antara ia dan Raikage.

Ia menunggu asap dan bongkahan aspal yang berhamburan menghilang agar bisa melihat jelas siapa sosok yang menganggu serangannya barusan.

Mata dengan bola bermotif bintang segi enam itu terbelalak.

Uchiha Itachi berdiri tenang menatap datar ke arah dirinya.

"Ka-kau?!" Sasuke tak bisa lebih terkejut saat sang kakak juga berlindung di dalam _Susano'o_.

Ekspresi keterkejutan Sasuke masih belum hilang saat matanya menjelajah ke arah _Susano'o _berwarna merah milik Itachi. Namun sosok _Susano'o_ itachi terlihat tak menyeramkan.

Urat-urat bermunculan seperti milik Sasuke tadi pada _Susano'o_ Itachi, membentuk tubuh padat pada _Susano'o_ yang sebelumnya transparan. Keseluruhan _Susano'o_ yang hanya terbentuk dari pinggang itu di lapisi oleh jubah pelindung termasuk penutup wajah untuk _Susano'o_ Itachi yang kini hanya menampilakan sebaris mata kelam.

Dan mata kelam tersebut menyala.

Di barengi munculnya lengan ketiga pada sisi kanan tepat di bawah ketiak lengan yang pertama. Tangan ketiga mengenggam pedang dengan gelora api yang membara sementara tangan kanan dari _Susano'o_ Itachi juga mengenggam perisai yang juga beraksen api.

Raikage yang sudah menjauhi pusat arena pertempuran terkejut dengan kehadiran Itachi ditambah bahwa anak buahnya itu juga mampu membangkitkan _Susano'o_.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan padamu..." ujar Itachi pelan pada adiknya sembari melangkah mendekat.

Sasuke mengepalkan tinju dan menatap penuh angkara kepada sang kakak.

"Akulah yang pertama kali menguasai mata terkutuk ini..." sambung Itachi dengan menatap tajam Sasuke.

Sasuke mengamati mata sang kakak.

_Sharingan_ sang kakak jauh berbeda denganya dalam tingkat evolusi. Pupil Itachi berhias pola shuriken, beda dengannya yang berpola bintang segi enam.

"_Kenapa pola evolusi mata kami berbeda? Ini sama saat mataku menjadi dua tomoe sedangkan Itachi sudah tiga tomeo. Padahal dia mengambil darahku, seharusnya evolusi mata kami sama meski tak berbarengan!" _Batin Sasuke.

"Aku sudah menanti kedatangamu sedari tadi, Itachi." Seringai Sasuke sambil mencoba mengabaikan perbedaaan matanya dengan sang kakak, "Aku sudah menunggu pertarungan ini."

"Jangan bodoh, adikku yang manja." Balas Itachi dengan wajah datar. "Setelah kau mengerahkan semua kekuatan dari mata yang baru kau dapat..."

Perlahan darah mengalir dari mata kiri Sasuke.

"Kau pikir kau masih bisa bertahan tanpa efek samping?" sambung Itachi dengan nada tanya di akhir kalimat.

"Apa maks-" Sasuke berhenti bertanya saat jemarinya menyentuh pipi dan melihat ada darah disana.

Dan semua tubuhnya mulai merespon atas rasa sakit akibat penggunaan _sharingan_ pola bintang segi enam.

Dua _Susano'o_ berdiri berhadapan.

"Kekuatan mata ini disebut _Mangenkyo_ _sharingan_." Tukas Itachi datar.

Perlahan _Susano'o_ Sasuke menghilang dan hanya menyisakan aura ungu dengan rangka rusuk yang melindungi tubuh Sasuke.

"Panas..." gumam Sasue, "Mataku panas..."

"Kekuatan pada tahap ini mampu membuat hipnotis bernama _Tsukuyomi_dan memunculkan api hitam dari neraka bernama _Amaterasu_." Sambung Itachi.

"Panas!" Sasuke jatuh terduduk dan _Susano'o_ akhirnya hilang dengan sempurna. "Mataku... mataku!" Sasuke menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangan.

"Kekuatan berikutnya dari pengguna mata mangenkyo adalah mampu membangkitkan sosok gaib bernama _Susano'o_ dan memiliki kendali penuh atasnya." Ujar Itachi lagi.

"Panas! Mataku panas!" teriak Sasuke jatuh tertelungkup dengan mata yang terus ia tutup dengan telapak tangannya. Wajahnya di penuh darah yang mengalir dari matanya. "Ini sakit!"

"Semua kekuataan itu akhirnya akan dibayar... jika kau terlalu sering menggunakannya.. maka kau akan mengalami kebutaan." Itachi menatap adiknya yang jatuh berguling-guling kesakitan. "Jika kau terus memaksakan kekauatanmu maka kau akan... mati."

Itachi sejenak mendongak. "Dasar adik yang manja."

Traaank!

_Susano'o_ merespon serangan dari depan dengan perisainya. Empat mata rantai mencoba menghujam ke tubuhnya barusan. Itachi menyipitkan mata menatap sosok yang berdiri jauh di depannya.

"Kukatakan padamu sekali lagi!" teriak Naruto penuh kemurkaan. Remaja yang baru saja sadar dari pingsannya itu mengepalkan kedua tangan dengan urat-urat menonjol dan mengeluarkan delapan rantai sekaligus.

Empat rantai menghujam ke depan dan tertahan oleh perisai Yota milik _Susano'o_ Itachi sementara empat rantai menari-nari di belakang tubuhnya. "Kekuatan kalian adaah milik kami!"

"Huh." Seringai Itachi. "Begitukah?"

"_Akhirnya Aku sadar kenapa aku tak bisa melemparkan rasengan selama ini karena kepadatan komposisi dan tingkat konsentrasinya..."_

Naruto mengangkat tangannya ke atas kepala dengan telapak terbuka.

"_Kejadian tak sengaja tadi saat rasengan belum sempurna tercipta dan terlempar..."_

Muncul bola spiral kecil di telapak tangan Naruto.

"_Aku hanya perlu mengganti komposisi dan kepadatannya saja serta memodifikasi bentuknya agar rasengan mampu terbang stabil."_ Naruto mengingat ia melihat bentuk tatto fuma shuriken pada lengan Raikage yang tadi hampir tidak sengaja terkena lemparan _rasengan_.

Bola spiral itu makin lama makin membesar, berbeda dengan _rasengan _yang bundar bulat, bola spiral ini memiliki sayap di sekeliling garis diameter.

Menyerupai shuriken.

"Aku akan menambahkan _gen chakra_ anginku... tapi ini akan menguras semua staminaku yang memang sudah terforsir." Gumam Naruto.

Bola spiral itu berputar makin kencang dengan menimbulkan desing bunyi seperti mesin pesawat tempur.

Dua rantai Naruto menyerang selagi dia mengumpulkan semua kekuatan untuk serangan pamungkasnya.

"Khas Uzumaki sekali..." Itachi tampak santai meski empat rantai masih tertahan di depan perisai Yota dan kini dua rantai siap menghujam tubuhnya.

Trankk!

Raikage mendarat di depan Itachi dengan sikutnya yang mematahkan serangan dobel rantai Naruto dan membuat pecahan rantai itu menjadi tabur besi.

Namun itu hanya pengalih perhatian, karena Naruto sebenarnya tak berniat menyerang. Di saat rantainya melaju ke posisi Itachi, dua rantai lainnya membelit tubuh Sasuke yang masih kesakitan di depan Itachi.

Kini Sasuke ditarik oleh rantai Naruto kebelakang dan jatuh bertumpu di samping Naruto.

"Seperti yang Sasuke bilang..." gurat angkara murka mengeras pada tiap-tiap otot wajah Naruto, "Mereka yang hatinya di gerogoti oleh rasa iri dan dengki, adalah makhluk hina yang sebenarnya!"

Itachi terbelalak melihat bola spiral besar di telapak tangan Naruto yang menyerupai planet Saturnus karena jilatan dari sayap-sayap pada bola sipral itu melebar.

"_**Rasen shuriken!"**_

Naruto melemparkan _rasengan_ versi baru itu ke arah Itachi.

"Bagaimana bisa ia melempar komposisi _chakra_ sangat padat dan penguasan elemen sekuat itu?" kejut Itachi sambil meraih tubuh Raikage dengan tangan _Susano'o_ dan melemparkan atasannya ke dalam tubuh _Susano'o_.

_Susano'o_ bersujud menghindari serangan yang hampir saja membelah _Susano'o_ menjadi dua.

"Itu serangan yang mengerikan..." ujar Raikage menahan keterkejutan dari serangan cepat Naruto.

Itachi yang berdiri di samping Raikage mendongak ke atas.

"A-apa? Serangannya bisa berhenti tepat di atas punggung _Susano'o_?"

_Rasen shuriken_ berhenti melaju namun melayang tepat di atas punggung _Susano'o_ yang tengah bersujud melindungi kedua orang di dalamnya.

Sasuke berusaha membuka satu matanya dan melihat ke depan.

"Serangan macam apa itu?" gumamnya.

"Mati!" teriak Naruto.

Kraaak! Tulang pundak Naruto patah dan semua rusuk kanannya juga patah akibat melempar _rasen_ _shuriken_.

_Rasen shuriken_ di atas punggung _Susano'o _membesar dalam hitungan detik lalu meledak.

Dan urat kesadaran Naruto putus saat itu juga.

**Blaaarrmmm!**

Ledakan besar terjadi pada penghujung pertarungan dan ini adalah ledakan terbesar setelah berbagai ledakan menghiasi pertarungan semenjak awal.

Belasan bangunan yang berdiri kokoh di sekitar Itachi dan Raikage ambruk, tanah terangkat dari permukaan bumi dan terhambur ke atas. Getarannya bahkan terasa hingga ke dalam gedung S.A.C yang bagian depannya juga ikut ringsek berantakan.

Lusinan pasukan yang ada di depan kantor berhamburan menyelamatkan diri.

Asuma terlihat masih berdiri di tempatnya "Serangan dari siapa ini? Efeknya mematikan dan berantai."

Ledakan belum terhenti hingga beberapa saat.

Raikage memicingkan matanya mengira tubuhnya luluh lantak namun saat ia membuka mata ia masih berdiri sempurna di tempatnya dengan Itachi yang juga tetap anteng di sisinya. Ia melihat keadaannya ke sekeliling.

_Susano'o_ Itachi benar-benar memberikan perlindungan efektif.

Bangunan yang ambruk dengan beberapa bongkahan beton terhambur ke jalan, sementara jalanan aspal yang sudah tak lagi berbentuk sewajarnya karena semua bongkahan tanah terangkat ke atas dan semua mobil yang tadi berhamburan di jalan kini hanya terlihat beberapa, itupun berbentuk bangkai hangus tak utuh.

"Serangan ini... benar-benar mengerikan!" tukas Raikage mengamati keadaan sekitar.

"Dan berakibat fatal pada penggunanya." Ujar Itachi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Raikage menoleh pada Itachi.

Itachi menutup mata sejenak, lalu saat ia membuka kelopaknya matanya kembali menjadi hitam kelam. Susano'o langsung lenyap seiring hembusan angin. Itachi menunjuk dengan dagu ke arah depan.

Raikage mengikuti apa yang di maksud.

Dua remaja itu terkapar tak bergerak.

Naruto jatuh terlentang dengan merentangkan kedua tangan dan kaki. Ia benar-benar tak sadarkan diri setelah memeras semua tenaga yang ia punya demi _rasen_ _shuriken_.

Sasuke tertelungkup jauh belasan meter dari Naruto. Kelopak matanya memang tertutup tapi darah masih mengalir akibat pengunaan _Mangenkyo sharingan_ yang berlebihan. Tidak di ketahui pasti, kenapa Sasuke pingsan.

Entah memang efek dari penggunaan mata terkutuk atau terkena dampak serangan dari _rasen_ _shuriken_ Naruto.

"Ini sudah berakhir..." Raikage menatap kedua sosok remaja yang tak sadarkan diri tersebut.

Namun baru saja ia melempar langkah kedua, terdengar bunyi seperti jet di atas mereka.

Itachi dan Raikage mendongak ke sumber suara.

**Blaarrrm!**

Ledakan besar kembali terjadi di tengah-tengah medan laga.

Raikage melindungi kepalanya dengan lengan kekarnya dan mengintip ke arah ledakan.

Bola matanya di paksa melompat keluar saat ia melihat dari samar-samar asap ada dua ular raksasa yang masing-masing melahap tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke.

Itachi kembali mengaktifkan _sharingan_-nya.

"_**Gyokakku no jutsu!"**_

Bola api menyemur kedepan, menghalau tebalnya asap kabut ledakan barusan.

Lalu ia dan Raikage di buat percaya atas apa yang mereka lihat.

"Sang legenda..." ujar Raikage.

"Sannin ular." Sambung Itachi.

Ular raksasa berwarna ungu dengan corak cincin hitam mendirikan tubuhnya. Ia mendesis dan menatap tajam ke arah Itachi dan Raikage dengan mata reptilnya. Empat tanduk juga tersemat di kepala ular tersebut.

"_Tubuhku... tak bisa bergerak!" _Raikage mencoba menggerekan tubuhnya.

"Dia juga punya kekuatan mata... menghipnotis seseorang yang menatap matanya menjadi tak bergerak." Tukas Itachi datar dengan maju selangkah.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa?"

"_Sharingan_..." jawab Itachi sambil melirik ke belakang, memamerkan sharingan tiga _tomoe_-nya yang berputar. "Adalah jenis kekuatan mata terkuat, hipnotis dari ular ini takkan mampu padaku."

Dua ular yang sebelumnya melahap tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke mendekat pada ular di tengah, dimana Itachi dan Raikage menyebutnya sang legend sannin ular. Tubuh dua ular yang melahap Naruto dan Sasuke sekakan melebur dan menyatu dengan ular ungu raksasa itu.

Ular raksasa tersebut mendesis dengan sangat kuat lalu menghilang dalam satu ledakan besar yang memaksa Itachi menghadang serpihan aspal yang berterbangan ke arahnya dan Raikage dengan memunculkan aura merah dengan rusuk sebagai armor mereka.

Raikage kembali bisa leluasa menggerakan tubuhnya. Mereka berdua menuggu sisa ledakan berkurang agar penglihatan mereka semakin jelas.

"Dia pergi." Itachi sedikit menggeleng dengan senyum miring, "Maksudku, mereka."

Raikage tak lagi mendapati jejak dari kedua remaja super aktif yang bertarung dengannya tadi termasuk dengan kehadiran ular raksasa. Semuanya menghilang dalam satu ledakan yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kukira sannin ular akan muncul dari dalam ledakan dan memenggal kepala kita." Tukas Itachi. "Makhlukh gaib tadi... hanya hero dengan tingkat super fantastis yang bisa memanggil monster ke dunia manusia." Itachi merujuk pada kehadiran ular raksasa tadi.

"Apa hubungan sannin ular dengan _killer hunter_?"

"Aku sangat yakin, bayi yang di lahirkan Kushina di selamatkan oleh Sannin ular."

Itachi memandang bekas pertarungan_. "Sasuke... kau memang tukang pamer ya... mengerahkan tiga kekuatan mangenkyo sekaligus... kau benar-benar tak memikirkan efek sampingnya."_

**.**

**.**

Asuma masih berdiri di depan kantor dengan beberpa anggota yang bersiaga bersamanya. Ia tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun untuk menyambut Raikage maupun Itachi.

"Bentuk tim untuk mencari Darui, tubuhnya tadi di lempar ke arah utara." Perintah Raikage pada Asuma. "Juga tim medis untuk... mengambil jasad Shii."

"Kalian yang di belakang..." Asuma melirik ke arah pasukan di belakangnya. "Lakukan."

"Siap!"

"Kenapa kau tidak memberikan bantuan saat pertarungan?" tanya Raikage.

"Aku tak ingin menganggu acara bersenang-senang Anda, Raikage-_sama_..." Asuma menyulut sebatang rokok.

"Apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan, hah?" Raikage melontarkan nada tinggi.

Asuma bergantian menatap Itachi dan Raikage lalu mengendikan bahu. Dengan sengaja, ia melenguh keras. "Lihatlah ke sana..." tunjuk Asuma ke lokasi pertarungan.

"Jika seandainya saja kami masuk saat kalian asyik bertarung, berapa banyak nyawa yang akan terbuang sia-sia?" Asuma membalikan badan, menunjukan sikap kurang ajar pada atasannya dengan berbicara berbalik punggung.

"Strategos... pasukan S.A.C bukan tameng hidup...?" Asuma sedikit menolehkan kepala.

Tegas dan keras rautnya. "Aku tak bermain-bermain dengan nyawa orang lain!"

Itachi melangkah kaki mendekati Asuma. "Kau selalu terlihat mengagumkan, _senpai_..."

Asuma memasukan kedua tangannya ke saku dan menghembuskan asap rokok dari kedua lubang hidungnya dalam sentakan kuat bak banteng di arena. "Aku memang di takdirkan menjadi keren."

Raikage melewati kedua bawahannya setelah meludah ke lantai tepat di samping Asuma.

**...**

Raikage menekan tombol di samping lift setelah ia sampai di dalam kantor S.A.C.

Pintu lift terbuka dan tubuh kekar itu tak berbaju itu masuk ke dalam kotak ajaib yang bisa mengantarkannya ke lantai di mana ruang kerjanya berada. Saat pintu akan tertutup , satu tangan pucat menghalangi.

Raikage menatap pemuda di depannya.

Pemuda tersebut masuk ke dalam lift dan berdiri berdampingan dengan Raikage dan menekan tombol berangka lima belas di samping pintu.

"Aku terkejut kau bisa membangkitkan _Susano'o_."

"Anda sama sekali tak terlihat terkejut, Strategos." Tukas Itachi, pemuda yang menyusulnya ke dalam kantor.

"Hanya hero murni yang bisa membangkitkan kekuatan _sharingan_ secara penuh." Pancing Raikage agar Itachi lebih banyak berbicara mengenai kekuataannya.

"Begitukah?" Itachi menoleh pada atasannya. "Apa kita perlu berbicara sambil di temani secangkir teh?"

Raikage membalas tatapan Itachi dengan delik yang lebih menantang. "Uchiha Itachi, kau adalah..."

**...**

Dua remaja terbaring di ranjang yang saling bersebelahan. Seorang gadis berambut pink meletakan nampan berisi beberapa carian injeksi dan beberapa obat-obatan di meja kecil tepat ditengah kedua ranjang.

Seorang lelaki berambut panjang memasang infus pada remaja berambut _raven_.

"Setelah ini, apakah kau akan membunuh ayahku?"

Orochimaru mengatur setelan tetesan infus pada Sasuke. "Mengingat bahwa kau lebih memilih menjaga kedua sahabatmu daripada ayahmu sendiri, aku yakin Kizashi tanpa penjagaan dari orang terdekat saat ini.. meskipun aku tak bisa mengabaikan penjagaan ketat dari S.A.C yang mana aku sendirilah yang mengatur penjagaan tersebut."

"Apakah ayahku benar-benar seorang pembunuh?" Haruno Sakura menatap lemah Naruto yang terbaring di ranjang.

"Regenerasinya melambat karena terlalu banyak luka dalam yang ia terima. Tapi semua luka ini takkan membunuhnya." Ujar Orochimaru sambil memeriksa detak jantung Naruto dengan stetoskop.

"Apakah ayahku benar-benar seorang pembunuh?" Sakura mengulang tanya.

Orochimaru berlalu dari ruangan tersebut tanpa memberikan jawaban apapun.

**.**

**.**

Pintu lift terbuka.

Itachi menjejakan kakinya terlebih dahulu selangkar.

"Kenapa kau menceritakan hal itu padaku?" tanya Raikage.

"Agar aku bisa leluasa bergerak tanpa pengawasan penuh curiga dari kalian... para petinggi S.A.C." jawab Itachi tanpa membalikan badan.

"Anda jangan berpikir memegang kartu As-ku... karena akulah yang sebenarnya memegang kartu As Anda, Raikage-_sama_." Sambung Itachi seraya sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Pintu lift otomatis bergerak untuk menutup.

Raikage menggemelutkan gigi saat membaca gerak bibir Itachi. "Tentang adikmu dan asal muasal kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya."

Dan pintu lift tertutup sempurna dan kembali melaju ke lantai yang di tuju Raikage.

"Itachi sialan!" Raikage mengepalkan tinju. "Dia mencoba mengintimidasiku."

**...**

Sabaku Gaara membuka pagar rumahnya. Sekilas ia melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Ia menghela nafas panjang. Rumahnya terlalu jauh dari pemukiman warga lainnya dan entah mengapa pagar rumah ini terbuat dari beton tinggi yang mengelilingi area rumahnya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa ayahnya membuat model rumah seperti ini.

Ia menggeser gerbang lalu melangkah masuk.

Satu hal lagi yang ia herankan saat menginjakan kaki ke rumah ini beberapa tahun silam adalah gudang belakang.

Hampir tiga kali besarnya dari rumah utama dengan model bangunan yang menjulang tinggi dengan _rolling door_ di sekeliling bangunan.

"Aku tadi sempat menonton siaran itu di TV Plasma saat jalan kemari." Gaara bergumam sendiri, "Tapi siaranya tiba-tiba terputus sesaat setelah terdengar ledakan."

Gaara memegang kenop pintu dan terlihat ragu.

"Apakah aku harus kesana membantu bocah mulut kasar itu?" Gaara mengingat Naruto, "Tapi itu adalah markas pusat S.A.C... disana bukanlah tempat yang ramah bag hero."

Gaara sejenak melupakan Naruto saat mendengar bunyi aneh di samping rumahnya. Ia membawa dirinya ke sumber suara.

"Suara apa-"

Dor!

Dor!

Dor!

Gaara melompat mundur dan seketika pasir yang ada di depannya ternakgkat dan membentuk perisai. Namun rentetan peluru terus menerjangnya dan melubangi tanah di sekitarnya. Gaara membentuk benteng pasir yang lebih besar dan lebih padat dengan merentangkan tangan ke depan.

Beruntung, banyak pasir di sekelilingnya sehingga ia tak perlu berlari ke dalam rumah mengambil gentong pasirnya.

"Siapa kau?" Gaara berteriak di balik perisai pasirnya.

Bunyi khas mesin kembali terdengar.

Gaara membentuk celah kecil di antara perisai pasirnya, mencoba mengintip suara mesin apa itu.

Dan jade bergetar hebat.

Itu bunyi meriam yang siap tembak.

**Blaaarm!**

Meriam tersebut melesat dan menghancurkan lokasi Gaara. Remaja berambut merah itu melayang ke samping dan tubuhnya terhenti membentur dinding luar rumahnya.

"Bagaimana, hah?"

Gaara bangkit berdiri dengan wajah menegang. Ia hafal pemilik suara tersebut. Suara kakaknya. Dan serangan barusan bukanlah sekadar 'salam' antara saudara. Serangan mengandung amunisi bukanlah candaan lagi.

Gaara menepukan tanah yang melekat di seragamnya. "Apa maksudnya dari kata bagaimana yang kau ucapkan?" Gaara mencoba menahan emosinya.

Cukup sudah ia menahan semua ketidak adilan dalam jenjang persaudaraan.

"Maaf jika sedikit kasar... tapi ibu kita berbeda." Ujar Kankuro.

Suara mesin kembali terdengar.

Gaara mendongakan kepala.

Dan raut wajah kalem itu tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Tapi kita punya ayah yang sama." Sambung suara kakaknya.

Gaara mendongkan kepala hingga kepala bagian belakang membentur punggung atas karena jelas ia tak melihat sosok kakaknya yang sama tingginya dengan dirinya. Tapi ia melihat sosok lain.

Sosok yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan bunyi khas mesin.

Bukan orang.

Tapi robot.

Tiga robot besar.

Kankuro tiba-tiba muncul di samping Gaara.

Gaara menghela nafas panjang, "_Niisan_... kau bisa di penjara karena melanggar hak cipta orang lain... kenapa kau buat bentuk mereka sangat mirip dengan yang aslinya?"

"Aku tak bisa memikirkan model yang lain..." Kankuro terkekeh. "Perkenalkan... inilah boneka-bonekaku..."

"Inikah mimpi ayah?" tanya Gaara menoleh pada kakaknya.

"Ya... membuat boneka seperti ini... hingga akhirnya dia meninggal karena penyakitnya dan boneka-boneka ini terbengkalai."

Gaara mendongak lagi ke atas saat Kankuro menekan _console_ X-box yang sudah di modif sedemikiam rupa sebagai pengendali robot-robotnya.

"Optimus Prime, Iron Hide dan Bumble Bee..." ujar Kankuro menggerakan ketiga robotnya dan memperlihatkan pemadangan di belakang tubuh mereka.

Jade milik Gaara makin melebar melihat 'boneka-boneka' lain yang berbaris di belakang ketiga robot besar itu.

"Inilah..." Kankuro menyeringai, "Tim Autobots dari Transformers."

**To be continue...**

Hai hai _readers_...

Sasuke akhirnya membangkitkan _mangenkyo sharingan_. Sebelum itu, muncul mata transisi meski tak lama. Ya, saya mengambil _basic_ sesuai cerita asli. Namun sangat disayangkan, MK sendiri tidak memperpanjang penggunaan dan pengaruh kekuatan dari mata transisi, alias benar-benar perpindahan dari tiga _tomoe_ ke _Mangenkyo_. Padahal, jika memang tak di perlukan, kenapa Sasuke di beri 'waktu khusus' untuk memperlihatkan mata transisi miliknya, kenapa tidak dengan Madara, Izuna, Itachi ataupun Uchiha lainnya?

Meski hanya di tampilkan sekilas oleh MK, saya sangat suka dengan model mata transisi, jauh lebih mendekati kemiripan dengan _Mangenkyo_ milik Itachi. Oleh karena itu, di chapter ini, saya menambahkan _jutsu_ khsusus saat penggunaan mata transisi, yaitu burung elang api yang muncul dari kepalan tinju Sasuke, inspirasinya dari salah satu serangan karakter Satria Garuda Bima-X, _Tokusatsu_ Indonesia.

Semoga chapter ini cukup menghibur. Chapter empat belas akan rilis Sabtu atau Minggu depan, mudah-mudahan kesehatan saya yang terus terjun menjadi membaik agar saya bisa rilis sesuai _deadline_ yang saya janjikan.

Terima kasih atas atensinya terhadap fiksi ini, salam hormat saya untuk Anda.

**Next Chapter : **

**The Fourteenth Chapter "Mitarashi Anko." **

**\- Antara Kapten dan Investigator, sayap-sayap misteri.-**


	14. Chapter 14 : Mitarashi Anko

Seorang bocah berambut hitam berantakan berdiri di tengah keramaian pasar. Ditaksir bocah tersebut berusia enam atau tujuh tahun. Ia berdiri menatap hiruk pikuk pasar dengan segala aktifitasnya. Bocah tersebut menolehkan kepala ke samping, dimana terdapat jejeran penjaja buah-buahan.

Tapi bukan buah yang menjadi titik fokusnya.

Seorang ibu muda menggandeng bocah laki-laki sepantaran dengannya. Bocah itu menunjuk buah jeruk terlihat menggoda selera. Sang ibu tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut anaknya. Si anak tertawa senang saat ibunya menyodorkan satu kantong penuh jeruk yang tadi ia tunjuk.

"_Me gusta la naranja ... Gracias, mamá ..._" sang anak begitu senang.

"_Por supuesto , mi hijo..._" jawab sang ibu sembari mengoles senyum pada bibirnya.

Mereka berdua berlalu pergi setelah sang ibu membayarkan beberapa uang pada si penjual buah-buahan.

Bocah berambut jabrik yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka hanya bisa tertegun. Ia meremas dadanya yang berbalut kaos oblong putih berlambang pusaran pada depan dan punggung. Mencoba mencerna perasaan yang bergemuruh di dalam hatinya.

"Mama?" lirihnya sembari menunduk dalam.

"Ini tasmu..."

Bocah itu menegakan kepala lalu mendongak, ia meraih tas yang baru saja di belikan oleh ayahnya untuk memulai hari pertama Sekolah Dasar esok hari.

"Terima kasih, ayah..."

"Semua perlengkapanmu juga sudah ku beli." Sambung sosok pria berambut panjang itu sembari menunjukan satu kantong belanjaan berisi peralatan sekolah. "Ayo pulang..."

Bocah itu memberikan tangannya namun pria yang di panggil ayah olehnya itu berlalu berjalan melewatinya. Bocah itu kembali menarik tangannya, asanya ingin bergandeng tangan dengan sang ayah sirna.

**...**

Bocah itu kini duduk di bangku paling belakang kelas. Ia hanya bertopang dagu mendengarkan ceramah gurunya mengenai sosok yang disebut kebanyakan orang dengan kata 'Ibu.'

"_Madre, fue el que se encargó de nosotros desde la primera infancia. Contiene nuestra madre durante nueve meses, ye luego proporcionar primero los alimentos del mundo es la leche. Madre enorme lucha por cuidar a sus hijos_..." terang guru perempuan yang terlihat ramah itu di depan kelas.

"_Así_..." guru itu tersenyum lembut dan mengancungkan jarinya di sisi kepala, "_Usted no debe estar en contra de la madre. Madre te amaba _..."

"_Quién es querida madre, muestra una mano_!" tukas guru.

Guru itu memicingkan mata karena tersenyum lebar melihat antusiasme murid-muridnya yang mengacungkan tangan. Namun senyumnya pudar saat melihat satu anak yang duduk di barisan belakang tak mengacungkan tangan sesuai perintahnya.

"_Rickie, por qué no a mano alzada_?" tanya sang guru.

Safir biru meredup dihadang pertanyaan sedemikian rupa.

"_Yo_... _Yo_..." bocah itu tergagap. "_Yo_..."

**...**

"_Yo no tengo una madre_?" bocah itu kembali bertanya pada sang ayah dirumah.

"Tentu kau punya ibu.."

"_Dónde_?" desaknya pada sang ayah menanyakan keberadaan ibunya.

"Aku akan menceritakannya lain waktu... saat kau sudah siap."

**...**

"Aku bukan ayahmu."

Bocah yang sama namun dengan bentuk fisik yang semakin tinggi terduduk di sofa butut di ruang kerjanya.

Ia menatap pilu tangan ayahnya yang meremas pundaknya.

"Sudah kuduga..." tukasnya dengan nada ketir. "Lalu... Dimana orang tuaku?"

"Mati."

Tubuh kecil itu gemetar dengan genangan airmata perlahan turun ke pipi. Hidung bocah itu basah mengeluarkan air kental. Isakannya tertahan, suara tangisannya lari ke dalam dada.

**...**

"Lebih keras!" bentak pria berambut panjang kepada sesosok bocah tak berbaju yang memukul boneka kayu yang di pancang di tengah lapangan.

Hujan begitu lebat dengan angin kencang, dingin menjadi mutlak namun tidak pada tubuhnya. Tubuh kecil penuh luka itu kembali mengepalkan tangan yang sudah berdarah-darah.

Bugh!

Tinju kanan ke kepala boneka kayu.

Bugh!

Tinju kiri untuk dada.

Bugh!

Satu tendangan pada perut.

"Lebih keras lagi, tolol!" bentak pria yang berdiri tak jauh dari sampingnya.

Bocah itu menoleh sesaat ke sosok yang telah ia panggil dengan sebutan 'Ayah' selama sepuluh tahun ini. Wajah keras yang berlindung di bawah payung yang telah melatihnya sejak ia tahu kebenaran akan kematian orang tuanya.

Nafasnya putus-putus. Semua luka di tubuhnya terasa begitu perih terkena jutaan rinai dari langit. Ia kembali mengumpulkan semua tenaga yang ia punya lalu memulai pukulan demi pukulan pada boneka kayu yang masih kokoh berdiri.

"Dasar anak lemah! Bagaimana kau bisa membalaskan dendam orangtuamu kalau kau tak kuat, hah?" bentak ayahnya sembari mendekat.

Bugh!

Sang ayah memberikan satu tendangan ke perut bocah tersebut dan membuatnya terlempar bermeter-meter.

**...**

"Ini... _rasengan_?" tanya bocah yang kini semakin tinggi dan gurat kegagahan sebagai seorang lelaki mulai tampak sedikit di wajahnya.

"Ya... akhirnya kau bisa mengimplementasikan teori pembentukan _rasengan_." Ujar sang ayah.

"Kenapa ayah tidak bisa? Padahal kita sama-sama ber _gen_ _chakra_ angin?"

"Aku bisa kalau aku ingin..." tukas sang ayah. "Tapi ini adalah jurus milik ayahmu... aku ingin menghadiahkannya untukmu."

"Ayah kandungmu sangat terkenal serangan ini..."

Bocah itu menatap bola sipral yang berdesing di tangannya. "_Rasengan_..."

"Dan ini."

Bocah itu menatap dua belati yang ada di tangan sang ayah. Bentuknya berbeda dengan belati kebanyakan karena selain bilah tajam terdapat pada dua sisi, gagangnya yang terbuat dari besi di lilit oleh semacam aksara yang tak ia mengerti.

"Apa itu, Yah?" tanyanya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, aku akan memberikan ini pada saat kau besar nanti."

**...**

Bocah tersebut tumbuh makin tinggi dengan tubuh yang juga mulai berotot dan rambut yang kian memanjang. Latihan demi latihan terus ia jalani di bawah didikan keras ayahnya. Di tengah lapangan tandus, kini ia beradu tinju dengan ayahnya.

"Fokus!" bentak sang ayah memberikan satu tinju ke kepalanya.

Ia merunduk, menerjang perut sang ayah dengan pundaknya. Ayahnya menyentakan siku ke punggungnya dan membuat dirinya jatuh.

Sang ayah melompat mundur.

"Jika kau membuka pertahanan, lakukan serangan cepat agar pertahananmu yang terbuka tidak dimanfaatkan oleh lawan." Titah sang ayah.

Dari punggung bocah itu keluar dua rantai dan menerjang ayahnya yang kini melompat menghindar. Dari mulut sang ayah perlahan keluar pedang yang terbasahi oleh liur. Rantai rantai kembali menyerang dan ditangkis oleh pedang tersebut.

Bocah itu kembali menarik rantainya ke dalam punggung sembari berlari ke posisi ayahnya. Sang ayah memberikan tebasan mendatar tapi bocah itu terlebih dahulu melompat tinggi dan terjun dengan bola spiral di tangan.

"_Rasengan_!"

**Blaaarrrm!**

**...**

Bocah yang sama.

Bukan.

Kini ia seorang remaja.

Yang berdiri pongah di antara hiruk pikuk bandara. Kulit tan di tambah wajah datar dan rambut bergaya _spikey_ membuat kesan _badass_ melekat padanya. Remaja itu meraih kacamata Rayban yang terselip di belahan kemejanya, mengelap dengan pangkal tangan dan memakainya.

"Jadi, di negara inilah aku lahir..." gumamnya sembari melangkah keluar dari bandara.

Dengan menyeret koper beroda di tangan kirinya, ia berjalan santai dengan pesona eksotis yang membuat sesekali wanita yang berpapasan dengannya melirik dan mengerling. Remaja itu acuh tak acuh hingga ia keluar dari bandara dan tetap berjalan hingga ke pelataran.

Memasuki sebuah taksi, remaja itu duduk bersandar dan menyilangkan kedua kakinya. Ia meraih ponselnya yang berdering di saku baju.

"_Kau sudah sampai, Naruto?"_

"_Yes_ , _dad_ , _I just got out of the airport._"

"_Aku akan berikan alamat tempat tinggalmu, untuk sementara kita akan tinggal di kota yang berbeda..."_

"_Why_, _dad_?"

Sopir taksi yang baru duduk di bangku kemudi setelah memasukan koper Naruto ke bagasi menoleh ke belakang. "Kita akan kemana, Tuan muda?"

Naruto, nama bocah itu, mengangkat tangan memberi gestur agar sopir tersebut tak menyela pembicaraannya.

"_Masih ada yang ku lakukan di S.A.C agar bisa mendapatkan kelima nama-nama pembunuh orang tuamu. Lebih baik kau tinggal menjauh dulu denganku. Alamatmu adalah Apartement Suzuki di Corona street 17..."_

"Corona street 17..." ulang Naruto kepada sopir taksi.

"Baik, Tuan muda." Sopirpun mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"_Ingat, Naruto..."_

Remaja itu mendengarkan seksama lanjutan kata ayahnya.

"_Tiga hal yang harus kau pegang erat, jangan berteman dekat karena teman hanya akan menghalangi langkahmu, jangan percaya pada siapapun karena mereka yang terpercayalah yang akan menikamu dari belakang,dan jangan pernah untuk jatuh cinta.. cinta hanya akan membuatmu lemah. Jika kau melanggar semua itu, kau dan juga lingkuganmu akan bersimbah darah!"_

Naruto mencerna ketiga pantangan tersebut ke otaknya.

"Semua idenditasmu sudah kupalsukan... tutupi jatidirimu hingga semua ini usai..."

"_Do I have to pretend to be a fool_?" tanya Naruto.

"_Beradaptasilah sesuai tempat berpijakmu."_

"Oke, aku mengerti, Yah."

"_Balas dendam ini..."_

Naruto menyeringai sambil menjilati bibirnya, "Dimulai!"

* * *

**Heroes**

**The Fourteenth Chapter**

"**Mitarashi Anko."**

**Antara Kapten dan Investigator, sayap-sayap misteri.**

**Warning : OOC dan hati-hati dengan pergantian scene yang begitu cepat.**

* * *

Naruto menggeliat dan membuka matanya. Sekerjap perih ia kembali terpicing, silau cahaya belum terbiasa untuk netranya. Ia kembali membuka secara perlahan kelopak matanya, sejenak biru terdiam dan membiasakan diri pada pencahayaan kamar.

Naruto menaikkan punggung, menyandarkan tubuhnya. Remaja itu menaikan alis melihat kepala yang di tutupi mahkota merah muda tertelungkup di sisi ranjang.

"Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto meletakan tangannya di pucuk kepala gadis tersebut.

Dengkuran halus menjadi jawaban untuknya.

"Bodoh... kenapa kau tidur disitu... pasti besok pinggangmu sakit karena tidur dikursi terlalu lama..." Naruto bermonolog.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari Sakura, sialan."

Naruto menoleh cepat ke sumber suara.

"Oi... kenapa kau disini?" Naruto kaget saat mendapati Sasuke juga tengah duduk bersandar di ranjang di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kau kaget? Kita bertarung bersama sebelumnya... mestinya aku yang kaget..."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa Sakura ada di rumahmu?"

"Rumahku?"

Naruto memendarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Ia baru sadar bahwa ini adalah ruangan pribadi ayahnya. Di sisi lain kamar ia melihat meja berisikan peralatan khas laboratorium.

"Lamban berpikir... sama seperti biasanya..." cibir Sasuke.

Naruto terdiam tak bernafsu perang mulut seperti biasa.

"Jadi, bukan S.A.C yang membunuh orangtuamu?" ujar Sasuke, entah bertanya entah memastikan.

Naruto melipat lidah di dalam bungkam, sekilas ia menatap Sakura yang tertidur. Di sentuhnya surai lembut itu dengan jemarinya.

Lalu dengan tangan yang sama ia memukul sisi kepalanya sendiri.

"Sial!"

Sasuke hanya melirik sebentar pada Naruto yang berteriak, lalu ia kembali memandangi langit-langit kamar.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Sakura..."

Naruto menoleh pada orang yang enggan ia anggap sebagai sahabat. "Kapan?"

"Aku sudah siuman sejak tadi sore dan Sakura menjaga kita dua hari ini."

"Dua hari?"

"Kita pingsan selama dua hari, _dobe_..." tukas Sasuke. "Lagipula aku belum ingin pulang, jadi kuputuskan untuk bermalam disini..."

"Haah..." Naruto membuang nafas keras, "Aku tak menyangka bahwa akhir dari balas dendam ini akan seperti ini..."

Giliran Sasuke yang diam.

"Dia adalah orang yang ku hormati.. lebih jauh lagi.. kusayangi sebagai ayahku." Naruto langsung masuk ke inti pembicaraan. "Jika bukan S.A.C yang membunuh orangtuaku... maka dia yang saat itu ada di lokasi kejadian secara otomatis menjadi pembunuhnya..."

Wajah Naruto berubah sendu.

"Kenapa... kenapa dia tega melakukan semua ini padaku? Membohongiku selama delapan belas tahun..."

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama.. . jadi jangan tunjukan wajah jelek itu di muka buruk rupamu..." Sasuke menatap malas Naruto.

"Orang yang ku kagumi seumur hidupku..." sambungnya, "Berubah menjaadi sosok yang paling ku benci saat ini..."

Sasuke menatap telapak tangannya, "Saat dia tahu bahwa aku seorang hero... dia menatapku bagaikan binatang..."

"Kakakmu." Cetus Naruto, "Yang menyerang kita dan memiliki kekuatan pelindung gaib sepertimu.. itu kakakmu kan?"

"Ya... Uchiha Itachi, kakak kandungku." Jawab Sasuke. "Hari sejak dia tahu bahwa aku hero adalah hari dimana kedamaian di dalam rumah kami lenyap. Semua kebahagiaan yang kurasakan dulu sirna dan berganti dengan kecaman pertarungan... orang tuaku juga tak tahu harus berbuat apa, sangat tidak mungkin mereka menyerahkanku ke S.A.C. Sementara kakakku dalam setiap kesempatan selalu berusaha membunuhku."

"Darimana dia mendapatkan kekuatan yang sama sepertimu?"

"Dia mengambil ekstrak DNA ku."

"Menjijikan sekali."

Sasuke merebahkan diri dan menarik selimut hingga ke dada lalu membetulkan infusnya yang bergeser. "Begitulah..."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Membunuhnya."

Naruto menaikan alis. "Kenapa?"

"Kau pasti tahu alasannya... bukankah kau juga saat ini ingin membunuh orang yang kau anggap ayah itu?"

Naruto terdiam. Ia turun dari ranjang lalu meraih tubuh Sakura.

Sasuke menatap heran Sakura yang di gendong bridal _style_ oleh Naruto.

"Aku akan memindahkannya ke kamarku agar dia bisa tidur dengan nyaman..."

"Kau tidak akan melakukan hal yang iya iya kan padanya?" Ancam Sasuke.

"Jangan terlalu protektif padanya, Sasuke... aku tahu kalau dia sahabat baikmu..." Naruto berlalu keluar kamar.

**.**

Naruto menjelajah seisi rumah setelah menidurkan Sakura di kamarnya. Ia mencari sosok Orochimaru. Namun ia tak mendapati Orochimaru. Naruto kembali ke ruangan pribadi ayahnya dimana Sasuke belum memejamkan mata.

"Ngomong-ngomong... siapa yang menyelamatkan kita_? Rasen shuriken_ membuatku pingsan."

"Ayahmu." Jawab Sasuke.

"Hah?"

"Sakura yang bilang.. itu juga alasan kenapa kita ada disini sekarang... kenapa otakmu lamban sekali?" ejek Sasuke.

Naruto naik ke ranjangnya sendiri. "Puaskanlah dirimu untuk menghinaku... mana tahu kita takkan bertemu lagi." Ujar Naruto lemah.

"Cih!" Sasuke memiringkan posisi tidurnya.

"Sasuke..." ujar Naruto dengan nada serius, "Terima kasih."

"Hn." Sasuke tahu Naruto berterima kasih untuk apa.

"Setelah ini... semuanya akan berbeda." Sambung Naruto.

"Tidurlah..." tukas Sasuke menarik selimut menutupi kepalanya sendiri, "Persiapkan dirimu untuk kejutan yang di berikan Tuhan esok hari..."

Naruto melirik ke punggung Sasuke. "Sudah terlalu banyak kejutan untuk kita... esok adalah yang terakhir..."

**...**

Konohagakuen masih beraktifitas seperti biasa di pagi ini. Penjuru sekolah hening karena proses belajar mengajar sedang berlangsung. Di ruangan kepala sekolah, seorang pria kekar sedang menyesap kopi pahit di hadapan Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu jika di sekolahmu ada beberapa ekor kecoa?" Ujar pria kekar berkimono putih tersebut setelah meletakan cangkir kopinya.

"Bagaimana kabar adikmu, A?" Hiruzen balik bertanya.

"Dia baik-baik saja selama tidak dekat-dekat denganku..." Raikage menatap Hiruzen , "Dan berhentilah memanggilku dengan kode A..."

"Hahaha..." Hiruzen tertawa renyah.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, pak tua... bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu di sekolahmu ada kecoa?"

"Bagiamana aku tahu, ada ratusan siswa disini..." Hiruzen menjawab santai sembari meghisap dalam tembakau racikannya dengan pipa rokok.

"Kau pasti tahu, aku yakin itu..."

"Bagaimana kerja Asuma? Apakah kerjanya memuaskan?"

Braak!

Raikage menggebrak meja hingga cangkir kopinya bergoyang. "Jangan berbasa-basi! Jangan sampai hormatku padamu luntur, Jenderal!"

"Mantan jenderal..." ralat Hiruzen tenang. "Kalau aku masih menjadi atasanmu, kau pasti tidak berani menggebrak mejaku."

"Ini bukan masalah jabatanmu, tapi ideologimu." Sanggah Raikage. "Kau sudah berkarat, pak tua."

Hiruzen berdiri dan berjalan mendekati sisi jendela. Menatap keadaan sekolah yang penuh kekhusyukan dalam proses menuntut ilmu.

"Aku melihat bocah itu memakai seragam Konohagakuen, jenis kekuatannya juga sama dengan kecoa yang menyerang mobil ambulan yang membawa kantong darah dari berbagai sekolah dulu."

"Ide donor darah itu..." Hiruzen memberi jeda karena menghisap rokoknya. "Idemu, bukan?"

Raikage menatap tajam punggung pendiri dan ketua Yayasan Konohagakuen tersebut. "Kau pasti bangga jika aku bilang iya..."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Huh." Dengus Raikage, "Pertanyaan macam apa itu... sebagai orang yang pernah menjadi orang nomor satu di S.A.C kau pasti tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan..."

"A..." tukas Hiruzen tanpa menoleh pada lawan bicaranya, "Sebelum kau berkarat sepertiku, maukah kau melihat dengan sudut pandang lain?"

"Ini yang tak kusuka darimu, pak tua... kau berubah banyak sejak uban mulai muncul di rambutmu..." Raikage bersedekap.

"Jangan bilang bahwa kau mulai mengasihi kecoa?"

Hiruzen meletakan kedua tangannya di belakang pinggang. "Akan ada saatnya kau menyesal, A... dimana kau benar-benar menyesal karena menjadi kau saat ini... kau akan merasa letih dengan semua perputaran kebencian yang tak pernah usai ini."

Raikage diam mendengarkan.

"Aku merasa bersalah karena turut serta dalam menciptakan kebencian yang tak berkesudahan ini..." Sambung Hiruzen, "Mengabdikan diriku pada dunia pendidikan... adalah satu-satunya pelipur laraku saat ini..."

"Kebencian ini takkan pernah usai... rantai kebencian ini akan terus di pikul oleh anak cucu kita..." sergah Raikage.

"Di dalam hatimu..." ujar Hiruzen, "Pasti terselip harapan bahwa semua ini akan berakhir, bukan?"

Raikage tak menjawab.

"Itulah yang membuat kita menjadi manusia... hati nurani." Terang Hiruzen dengan bijak.

Raikage memejamkan mata. "Aku akan tetap menghentikan kecoa-kecoa ini sebelum mereka menjadi pioner bagi kecoa lainnya..." ia membuka mata, "Pasca kematian Minato dan Kushina, kecoa hidup dengan pola baru yaitu berbaur dengan masyrakat."

"Aku hanya takut," Raikage melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Mereka akan keluar dari persembunyian mereka seperti dulu... maka keadaan akan kembali kacau dimana hari-hari hanya akan di isi oleh pertarungan antara S.A.C dan hero."

"Antara S.A.C dan hero..." Hiruzen berbalik, menatap bekas bawahannya, "Bukan antara manusia dan hero, kan..."

Kepala sekolah itu kembali ke tempat duduknya. "S.A.C tidak lagi mewakili manusia... itulah kenapa aku memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari S.A.C dan mendirikan sekolah ini, karena aku merasa bahwa S.A.C sudah melenceng terlalu jauh dari azas dasarnya..."

Raikage berdiri dari kursinya dan menunjukan gelagat akan mengakhiri pertemuan ini. "Aku hanya bisa memperingatkanmu... aku akan mulai pergerakanku secepat mungkin, jadi bersiaplah!"

"Kau tetap akan melakukannya?"

"Maka berikan aku nama mereka agar aku membatalkannya."

Hiruzen menggeleng, "Pembunuh berseragam. Bagaimana jika ada orang yang memanggil kalian dengan sebutan seperti itu?"

Raikage berbalik dan melangkah pergi. "Sudah ada yang memanggil kami seperti itu... dan dia mati."

Hiruzen menatap pintu yang tertutup setelah satu dembaman yang tak bisa di katakan pelan. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada beberapa kertas yang berserakan di meja kerjanya. Hal yang ganjil adalah dimana semua kertas itu di balik sehingga hanya menampilkan kertas polos tanpa barisan kalimat.

Ia membalikan kertas tersebut satu-satu hingga semua terhampar jelas dimatanya. Ia tersenyum simpul membaca biodata siswa-siswanya. "Mereka... daun-daun muda yang siap menari pada ranting-ranting kehidupan..."

Raikage menutup pintu dengan sedikit kasar untuk mengekspresikan kekesalannya. "Pak tua itu..." geramnya berlalu pergi.

Tak jauh dari sana, sesosok remaja berambut nanas bersembunyi di balik dinding. Keningnya berkerut pertanda ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Cih! Situasi memburuk."

**...**

Naruto merasakan perih di kulit wajahnya dan menggeliat dengan decihan kesal. Ia merutuk sambil memejamkan mata saat selimutnya di tarik kasar oleh seseorang.

"Naruto! Bangun! Sampai kapan kau tidur, hah?!"

Naruto membuka mata mendengar bentakan dari suara feminim tersebut.

"Sakura-_chan_?" lalu Naruto menyambung kalimat tanyanya dengan menguap lebar.

"Kau sudah sadar sejak semalam kan..."

Naruto mendudukan diri dan menatap wanita muda yang berkacak pinggang di depannya.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

Sakura menunjuk ranjang Sasuke.

"Eh? Kemana si _teme_?"

"Dia sudah bangun sedari pagi dan pulang... kau asyik mengorok padahal suasana sedang tidak kondusif seperti ini?"

"Tidak kondusif? Kenapa memangnya? Ada masjid yang di bakar lagi oleh segelintir orang-orang rasis?" Naruto masih heran kenapa Sakura memasuki mode membara pagi ini.

"_Bakayaro_... Sasuke bilang kau sudah tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya tentang kematian orangtuamu, kenapa kau masih bersantai-santai dan ngorok sampai jam segini?"

Naruto menggaruk sisi kepalanya, "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Itu yang ingin kutanyakan..." Sakura meremas buku jarinya.

"Hahaha..." Naruto tertawa renyah, "Suasana seperti ini... kita kayak suami istri ya?"

"Aku malah merasa seperti seorang emak-emak yang menahan emosi karena anaknya susah sekali di bangunkan untuk sekolah."

Naruto menaikan alis, "Kau memang emak-emak kok..."

Bugh!

"Aissh! Kenapa tinju mu sakit sekali, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Berhentilah bertingkah bodoh, Naruto..." geram Sakura. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan setelah mengetahui kenyataan siapa pembunuh orangtuamu?"

Naruto berdiri, "Tapi aku serius Sakura-_chan_..." perlahan mendekati Sakura, "Suasana seperti ini... kita seperti pasangan saja..."

"Eh?" Sakura memundurkan langkah.

Namun Naruto terus mendesaknya dan meraih pundaknya.

"Sakura-_chan_..."

Perlahan rona merah menjalar di pipi Sakura.

Narto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu..."

Naruto dengan sangat sengaja menggantung kalimatnya. Ia begitu senang menikmati pemandangan dimana Sakura sedang dibuai oleh asmara. Wajah gadis di depannya itu menegang dengan rona merah yang semakin hebat.

"Te-tentang a-apa?" Sakura tergagap dengan suara menciut.

"Sakura-_chan_..." Naruto memasang ekspresi kalem agar pesona keteduhan terpancar dari wajahnya.

Naruto lagi-lagi sengaja melama-lamakan sambungan katanya. Wajah Sakura kini merah padam. Naruto sangat yakin debaran jantung Sakura sedang menggila sekarang.

"Sakura-_chan_..."

Wajah mereka semakin dekat dan dekat hingga pucuk hidung mancung Sakura hampir bersentuhan dengan pucuk hidung Naruto.

Emerald bergetar hebat. "Na-naruto..."

Naruto membalasnya dengan tatapan penuh bunga untuk Sakura.

Sakura berjuang untuk membentuk silabel dari mulutnya, "Na-nafasmu bau... aku sudah tidak sanggup menahan nafas."

"Wue?" Naruto menyentak kasar bahu Sakura hingga gadis itu oleng ke belakang.

Haruno Sakura segera meraup oksigen dengan rakus. Terlihat dadanya naik turun disertai rona merah sudah mulai menghilang dari wajahnya karena sesak nafasnya semakin berkurang.

"Kau tidak pernah nonton drama romantis ya?" Naruto langsung menaikan nadanya satu oktaf. Kini gantian wajahnya yang merah padam karena malu. Ia melewati Sakura dengan dengusan super sebal.

Sakura menahan tanganya saat ia selangkah melewati gadis itu. "Naruto..." panggil Sakura lirih.

Naruto terhenti sejenak lalu berbalik dengan wajah serius penuh harap, "Ya Sakura-_chan_... aku juga mencin-"

"Ini." Sakura menyodorkan sikat gigi dan pasta gigi. "Awali dengan pasta gigi, sudahi dengan listarin," Sakura kembali menyodorkan obat kumur. "Lalu tuntaskan dengan hepiden white." Sakura kembali menyodorkan permen pemutih gigi.

Naruto meneriman semua benda itu dengan tampang bloon. "Iklan lagi?"

**...**

"Tumben sekali kau tidak tidur, pemalas?" tanya Ino pada Shikamaru yang duduk di sampingnya. Meja empat kursi di kantin sekolah ini terasa aneh jika Shikamaru menegakan kepala dan diam dengan raut wajah berpikir.

"Merepotkan." Hanya itu tanggapan dari Shikamaru.

"Jika Shikamaru tidak menelungkupkan kepala, berarti dia sedang berpikir..." sela Chouji sambil memasukan delapan bakso sekaligus ke dalam mulutnya.

"Memang ada apa sih?" Ino tak sabaran ingin tahu.

"Sstt." Shikamaru meletakan telunjuknya di bibir Ino. "Diamlah."

Ino memang diam.

Terdiam tepatnya.

Membeku.

"Chouji... sepulang sekolah ikut aku ke suatu tempat." Tukas Shikamaru kini mengalihkan pandanganya ke sahabat tambun yang ada di hadapannya.

Chouji mengangkat mangkuk bakso dan menyeruput semua kuahnya sembari mengacungkan satu jempol ke arah Shikamaru. Detik berikutnya terdengar sendawa dari Chouji.

Shikamaru memejamkan mata, berbeda dengan Ino, Chouji tak pernah banyak tanya atas apa yang di perintahkan olehnya.

Sementara barbie hidup yang duduk disamping Shikamaru masih terpaku, ia menyentuh bibirbnya sendiri dimana telunjuk Shikamaru sempat menempel disana meski sesaat.

"Ino..." Chouji heran dengan tingkah sahabat perempuannya, "Kau sariawan?"

Bugh!

**...**

Sasuke perlahan menaiki tangga menuju lantau dua dimana kamarnya berada. Di undakan ke sekian ia terhenti saat mendengar teriakan ibunya dari arah dalam ruang utama. Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, ia tak pandai merangkai kata-kata untuk membohongi ibunya untuk alasan kepergiannya selama dua hari ini.

"Kau sudah pulang, Sasuke?" Mikoto mendekati Sasuke meski masih terpisah jarak.

"Ya..." Sasuke berbalik dan menatap ibunya yang berhenti di undakan pertama.

"Kau terlihat sangat letih, mandilah dengan air hangat lalu beristirahatlah, apa kau ingin Ibu buatkan jus tomat sekarang?" tawar Mikoto penuh kelembutan.

"Tidak per-" Sasuke terdiam.

Ia menganalisa keadaan.

Bagaimana bisa ibunya bersikap biasa saja sementara ia tak pulang selama dua hari?

"Bagaimana, kau berubah pikiran?" Mikoto tersenyum hangat.

"Tidak perlu, Bu..." Sasuke merasa di siram air dingin melihat paras cantik berbalut senyum yang terbingaki pada wajah ibunya.

"Perkemahan memang meletihkan ya..."

"Kemah?" Sassuke menaikan alis.

"Bagaiamana kau bisa lupa membawa perlengkapan kemahmu, Kakakmu sampai buru-buru mengantarkan tas ranselmu yang ketinggalan ke lokasi perkemahan... tapi... dimana tas mu itu sekarang?"

"Tas?" Sasuke makin bingung.

"Jangan bilang kau lupa membawa tas mu pulang..." sela suara berat dari balik punggung Sasuke.

Si _raven_ berbalik dan menatap sosok sang kakak yang berada di undakan tertinggi.

"Ada apa denganmu?" sambung Itachi, "Akhir akhir ini kau jadi pelupa, aku bahkan harus merelakan jam kerjaku demi mengantar tas mu dua hari yang lalu."

"Jangan menceramahiku..." ujar Sasuke.

"Aku akan selalu jadi kakak yang cerewet untukmu, adikku yang manja." Balas Itachi dengan senyum simpul.

Mikoto geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah anaknya. "Baiklah, Ibu akan memasak untuk makan siang..."

"Aku akan pergi ke kantor, Bu, aku ada rapat!" ujar Itachi.

"Aku akan kembali ke perkemahan."

"Hah?" Mikoto dan Itachi heran dengan kalimat yang di cetuskan Sasuke.

"Perkemahan belum usai, aku pulang sebentar karena ingin mandi air hangat..." jelas Sasuke, "Air sungai di hutan tak cocok untuk kulitku yang sensitif..."

"Kenapa kemahmu lama sekali, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto. "Padahal tidak sampai tiga minggu lagi kau kan Ujian Nasional?"

"Dewan guru memberikan kami kesempatan bersenang-senang sebelum ujian tiba..." Sasuke kembali menjelaskan dengan tenang, "Lagipula... acara utama dari perkemahan belum di langsungkan..."

"Acara utama?" Ibunda dua Uchiha tersebut mengernyitkan kening.

"Kau pasti tahu akan hal itu kan... Kak..." Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

"Ya..." Itachi juga membalas senyum adiknya, "Acara utama memang belum berlangsung... itu adalah momen-monen yang pasti kau tunggu."

"Ya... aku sangat menunggu acara utama."

"Baiklah..." Mikoto menghela nafas pasrah, "Tapi setidaknya kau makan siang dulu dirumah Sasuke, Ibu juga akan menyiapkan bekal untukmu nanti..." lalu Mikoto menghilang ke dapur.

"Baik, Bu..."

Sirna sudah senyum kakak beradik itu.

Sasuke dengan santai mendekati kakanya yang dberdiri di ujung tangga.

"Kau tahu kesalahan besarmu, adikku yang manja?"

Sasuke tak menggubris dan tetap menapaki undakan.

"Kau mengenakan seragam sekolah saat bertarung dengan Raikage..." Itachi menujuk seragam sekolah Sasuke yang lusuh dan kotor.

Sasuke kini berdiri di samping Itachi.

Kedua saling menatap dengan _sharingan_ tiga _tomoe_ yang muncul di pupil mereka.

"Tak perlu bersembunyi lagi, aku tak perlu menyembunyikan diriku lagi dari hadapan semesta." tukas Sasuke dingin. "Dan kau tahu kesalahan terbesarmu, Itachi? kau sudah memberikan informasi tentang kekuatan mata ini dua hari yang lalu..."

Tiga _tomoe_ berubah menjadi pola baling kipas. "Jadi aku bisa mengatur kekuatanku secara efisien jika tahu apa dampaknya untuk tubuhku..."

"Begitukah?"

Tiga _tomoe_ berubah menjadi pola shuriken.

"Sejauh mana kau bisa mengatasi kekuatanmu sendiri, Adikku?"

"Batas kekuatanku..." pola baling kipas berubah menjadi pola bintang segi enam, "Adalah batas kebencianku kepadamu."

"Dengan kata lain, semakin kau membenciku maka kau semakin kuat? Kalau begitu, pupuklah kebencianmu hingga berbuah kegelapan."

"Berhati-hatilah, Uchiha Itachi." Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Kau juga bersiaplah, adikku yang manja." Sengit Itachi tanpa gentar.

**...**

Naruto makan siang dari makanan yang telah dipersiapkan oleh Sakura. Sementara Naruto makan, Sakura sibuk membereskan peralatan dapur.

"Benarkan.. kita benar-benar seperti pasangan suami istri..."

"Berhentilah membicarakan hal itu, _Baka_!" Sakura masih menyusun peralatan dapur, "Ada hal yang lebih penting saat ini!"

"Makananmu tidak terlalu enak... tapi masih layak makan." Nilai Naruto.

Sakura menarik kursi dan duduk di hadapan Naruto. "Bagaimana kau bersikap santai daritadi padahal kau sudah tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya?"

Naruto diam sembari menyelesaikan makannya dan Sakura setia menunggu jawaban Naruto sembari memperhatikan pemuda itu makan.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya, Tuhan..." Naruto menelungkupkan tangan di dada, "Bisakah lain kali dirimu memberikanku pacar yang bisa memasak makanan yang enak dan tidak ringan tangan?"

"Doa macam apa itu?" ejek Sakura sambil meraih piring kotor Naruto lalu beranjak ke wastafel untuk mencucinya.

"Kenapa kau sedari tadi selalu mengalihkan pembicaraan?" Sakura menyusun piring bersih lalu melepas celemeknya. "Saat aku tahu kebenaran tentang kematian ibuku, aku merasa bumi berguncang dan aku tak sanggup berdiri jika Ino tidak menguatkanku..."

"Lebih baik kau melihat ayahmu, Sakura-_chan_..." Naruto masih mengelak dari cercaan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kau mengusirku?" Sakura duduk kembali di depan Naruto dan menaikan kedua alis.

"Kau sudah dua hari menjagaku disini... lebih baik kau melihat keadaan ayahmu, semoga ada perkembangan baik.."

"Hmm..." Sakura terlihat berpikir, "Kau ada benarnya juga sih.. tapi, aku penasaran apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah mengetahui kenya-"

Naruto bangkit dan menarik Sakura ke ruang tamu. "Aku tak bisa mengantarmu, jadi naik taksi saja ya..."

"Kau benar-benar mengusirku, Naruto? Setelah apa yang kulakukan untukmu dua hari ini? Bukan! Setelah apa yang kulakukan untukmu selama ini?"

Naruto membuka pintu depan "Nah sekarang kita mirip suami istri yang lagi bertengkar."

"Eh!" Sakura di dorong pelan keluar pintu. "Tunggu dulu, Naruto_ no baka_!"

Sakura berbalik.

Mereka berdua sejenak bertatap mata.

Membiarkan emerald bergerilya di dalam safir yang kini penuh akan misteri.

"Jaga dirimu, Sakura-_chan_..." Ujar Naruto memberikan cengiran terbaiknya pada Sakura.

Dan perlahan Naruto menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Sakura kini menatap sendu pintu yang mengalanginya dengan Naruto.

Bukan pintu yang di tutup oleh Naruto barusan.

Tapi pintu tak kasat mata yang benar-benar menghalanginya dengan pemuda penakut hantu itu. Pundak Sakura bergetar, lalu airmata jatuh berderai.

Wajah datar Naruto juga berubah sedih di balik pintu. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkan di pintu.

Sedu sedan Sakura menjadi deras dalam isak yang semakin menyesakan dadanya. Gadis merah muda mengangkat tangannya dan meletakan telapak tangan terbuka ke pintu.

Dua tangan remaja itu bersatu meski terhalang.

"Apakah setelah ini, hiks... kita masih bisa bertemu, hiks..." Sakura berusah berbiaara dalam sela tangisnya.

"Setelah ini, semuanya benar-benar akan berbeda, Sakura-_chan_..." jawab Naruto pilu dari balik pintu.

"Berjanjilah padaku... hiks... kau akan baik-baik saja..." pinta Sakura.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan hal itu..."

Naruto menempelkan keningnya ke pintu. "Maafkan aku, Sakura-_chan_..."

Gadis musim semi juga menempelkan keningnya ke pintu di mana di baliknya kening Naruto juga tertempel pada titik yang sama.

Keduanya remaja itu benar-benar bersatu dalam lara jika tidak terhalang oleh pintu sialan.

"Naruto... kenapa.. hiks..." liquid bening semakin deras berjatuhan dari emerald langka di dalam kelopak indah milik Sakura. "Kenapa harus seperti ini?"

"Aku juga tak menginginkan hal seperti ini terjadi, tapi aku takkan pernah melarikan diri dari kenyataan." Jawab Naruto dari balik pintu. "Aku akan menghadapi takdirku."

Meski pilu, ia dengan tegas mengatakan hal itu.

Naruto menegakan punggung. "Aku akan merindukan saat-saat bersamamu, Sakura-_chan_..."

Sakura juga menjauhkan keningnya dari pintu. Gadis itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang bergegar gegar karena kesedihan. Ia terus menatap lekat pintu rumah Naruto seolah-olah tengah menatap pemuda itu.

"_Sayonara_..." Naruto berbalik, "Sakura-_chan_."

Dan pemuda itu menjauh ke dalam rumah.

Maka tangis Sakura makin membuncah dan menyanyat.

Takdir, siapa yang mampu menentangnya? Semua guratan nasib terpintal di antara jemari Tuhan.

Tapi Sang Maha Kuasa telah mencurahkan kasih tanpa batas kepada umatnya agar mereka mampu,

Memutus simpul mati dan menjahit takdir mereka dengan kekuatan mereka sendiri.

**...**

**Meeting Room, Special Army Commando.**

"Kenapa strategos mengumpulkan semua kapten sekarang?" tukas Guy yang duduk di samping Asuma.

Meja panjang berbentuk elips itu baru terisi dua orang.

"Sepertinya, dia tak ingin bertindak sendirian seperti tempo hari..." tukas Asuma.

"Benarkah?" Orochimaru baru saja memasuki ruang rapat, "Jadi dia belum puas setelah menghajar dua hero itu tempo hari?"

"Strategos tak sekedar menghajar kali ini, sepertinya strategos sangat ingin menangkap killer hunter dan semua rekan-rekannya."

"Raikage-_sama_ tak main-main kali ini..." sela satu suara yang baru memasuki ruang rapat, "Beliau memerintahkanku menyiapkan semua suplai untuk divisi penyerang."

"Semua?" Guy menaikan alis pada sosok yang duduk di depannya.

"Ya, Raikage akan mengerahkan semua yang di miliki S.A.C untuk menggempur killer hunter." Terang Yamato pada Guy.

Satu orang pemuda memasuki ruang rapat dengan diam.

"Kenapa kau kemari, Investigator Itachi?" tanya Asuma.

Itachi duduk di samping Orochimaru. "Raikage-_sama_ yang memerintahkanku kemari."

Raikage masuk di temani oleh Mabui.

"Baiklah, kalian semua sudah berkumpul." Raikage berdiri di ujung meja.

Mabui memasukan membuka laptopnya dan memulai presentasi dengan menghidupkan layar lebar yang tertempel di dinding. Semua diam menunggu Mabui selesai menghubungkan koneksi antara laptopnya dengan layar lebar di ruang rapat.

"Sebelum aku memulai rapat, aku perkenalkan pada kalian kapten divisi tiga yang baru menggantikan Akasuna Sasori. Kapten Uchiha Itachi."

Itachi berdiri dari kursi dan membungkuk hormat.

Semuanya menatap Itachi.

"Hmm... Sudah kuduga..." gumam Asuma mencubit dagu.

"Sebagai formalitas, perkenalkan diri kalian." Perintah strategos.

"Kapten divisi satu, Orochimaru." Pria berambut panjang di samping Itachi membuka suara.

"Kapten divisi tiga, Uchiha Itachi." Itachi mengikuti.

"Kapten divisi empat, Yang muda dan membara." Guy mengacungkan jempol dan memberikan kilau giginya.

"Kapten divisi enam, Si penikmat nikotin." Kekeh Asuma.

"Kapten divis tujuh, divisi suplai sumber daya manusia dan alat sistem pertahanan, Yamato." Yamato yang terkahir memperkenalkan diri secara formal.

"Dimana kalian letakan formalitas kalian, hah?" Raikage melototo pada Guy dan Asuma.

Kedua orang yang di maksud sama-sama tertawa pelan.

"Tapi tunggu dulu, apa kita akan memulai rapat tanpa menunggu kapten divisi dua dan mengangkat kapten divisi lima yang baru?"

"Kapten divisi dua, Hatake Kakashi tidak bisa bergabung, aku akan perintahkan Mabui memberitahukan hasil rapat padanya yang masih bertugas dalam misi menjaga perbatasan." Jelas Raikage.

"Kakashi itu..." Ketus Guy dengan wajah masam.

"Benar-benar menyebalkan." Sambung Asuma dengan raut muka sama tak enaknya dengan Guy.

"Sementara aku belum mendapat rekomendasi siapa yang bisa menjabat kapten untuk divisi lima, untuk sementara Asuma akan memimpin divisa lima dan enam."

"Kapten Asuma," ralat Asuma atas pernyataan Raikage, "Anda harus memanggil jabatan kami di depan nama, di mana Anda letakan formalitas Anda?"

Guy terkikik.

"Jangan bercanda! Jangan samakan aku dengan Kizashi dalam metode memimpin."

Guy mendekatkan dirinya ke Asuma dan berbisik pelan, "Dia Jengis Khan.."

"Bukan," sergah Asuma, "Dia Hitller."

"Baiklah, rapat di mulai." Raikage menjetikan jari dan dari layar lebar muncul dua foto dari sosok bertopeng rubah dan sosok berambut raven memakai masker menutupi setengah wajahnya. Lalu di bawah dua foto itu ada beberapa foto kecil.

Hero bertopeng rusa, hero bergaya orang Indian, hero memakai topeng pesta dengan rambut pirang bergaya ponytail dan hero memakai topeng rakun dengan gentong di punggungnya.

"Kita akan menangkap mereka, hidup atau mati." Tukas Raikage.

Mabui dari laptopnya menampilkan gambar lain dan menampilkannya di layar lebar.

"Mengandalkan ingatanku dan ingatan Darui saat bertarung dengan mereka, aku meminta ahli sketsa wajah membantuku untuk menggambarkan dua hero yang selama ini tak terindentifkasi."

Semua pasang mata menatap dua foto yang bersanding.

Remaja berambut jabrik dan remaja berambut raven dengan wajah datar.

"Jadi, yang mana sosok killer hunter yang asli?" tanya Yamato.

Asuma dengan cepat menolehkan kepala ke kapten divisi tujuh, "Memangnya kemana kau tempo hari, Kapt?"

"Menghadiri resepsi sunatan keponakanku, Kapten Asuma." Jawab Yamato serius.

Kreek.

Kreek.

Raikage membunykan buku jarinya dan menahan amarah. "Seperti apa Kizashi memimpin rapat selama ini?"

"Komandan akan tertawa ngakak..." Guy berkacak pinggang menirukan gaya komandannya saat tertawa. "Kalian... sungguh ter..la...lu... Bwuahahaha..."

Braak!

Raikage mengberak meja. "Seriuslah!"

Semuanya bungkam.

"Kalian ini para kapten, kenapa bertingkah seperti petugas amatir?!" Raikage menunjuk ke layar lebar di belakangnya, "Tahukah yang kalian hadapi siapa? Putra dari dua hero yang tak pernah sekalipun di kalahkan oleh S.A.C!"

Raikage mengatur nafasnya yang memburu lalu menurunkan nadanya. "Yang kita hadapi bukan hero kelas teri, mereka berdua mampu bertarung denganku dalam tempo yang cukup lama, di tambah..."

Orochimaru berusaha menahan tertawa.

"Dua hero itu di backing oleh Sannin ular."

"Sa-sannin u-lar?" Yamato tergagap.

"Dan apa rencana Anda, Raikage-_sama_?" tanya Itachi.

"Kita akan menangkap mereka di..."

Layar menampilkan satu foto gedung sekolah.

"Konohagakuen."

Braaak!

Meja rapat langung patah dan ambruk dengan bentuk yang amburadul.

"Aku menolak!" teriak empat dari lima kapten.

Orochimaru, Uchiha Itachi, Sarutobi Asuma dan Maito Guy langusng berdiri dan menggebrak meja mendengar rencana Raikage.

"Strategos Raikage..." Asuma menatap tajam atasannya dengan gurat keseriusan, "Tahukan Anda, sekolah adalah tanah dimana seni dan kebebasan berpendapat di junjung tinggi."

"Disana anak-anak melakukan tugas mulia dalam hidup mereka, yaitu menuntut ilmu." Sambung Guy.

"Kalian pikir kalian siapa?!" bentak Raikage.

Yamato yang masih duduk meneguk ludah. "Beginikah jika para senior marah?"

"Menyerang institusi pendidikan?" Orochimaru menatap datar atasannya, meski ia sama terkejutnya dengan yang lain, "Anda yakin ini tidak akan mencoreng nama S.A.C di mata publik?"

"Kapten Orochimaru benar..." Itachi menambahkan, "Strategos Raikage, menyerang sebuah sekolah bukanlah pilihan yang baik. Meskpiun ada hero di sana, kita masih punya cara lain untuk menangkap mereka."

"Cara lain?" geram Raikage, "Perlihatkan data itu, Mabui!"

Di layar muncul data statistik penyerangan hero seantero negri.

"Sejak kemunculan _killer hunter_, hero lain di berbagai tempat di tanah air mulai berani melakukan aksi penyeranagan di depan umum."

Semua yang kini mengikuti rapat dalam keadaan berdiri kecuali Yamato membaca data pada layar lebar.

"Dua minggu yang lalu, seorang hero menyerang satu Rumah Sakit Jiwa dengan membabi buta, banyak korban yang tewas dan hero itu melarikan diri." Raikage menunjukan satu gambar lagi, "Beberapa hari yang lalu, gudang senjata Angkatan Darat diserang oleh hero tak dikenal dengan pedang besar mirip milik Momochi Zabuza. Banyak tentara yang tewas akibat ulah hero tersebut."

Guy terperanjat. "Bagaimana ciri-ciri hero tersebut?"

"Dia lepas dari pengejaran petugas saat hendak mencuri berbagai senjata milik Angkatan Darat, satu tentara menyebutkan hero itu memiliki gigi runcing."

Guy menunduk. "Jadi, pedang Kurikibochou milik Zabuza saat itu tidak menghilang dengan gaib karena Zabuza meninggal tapi karena ada yang mencurinya.. aku ingat ada genangan air di mobil saat itu."

Orochimaru terpaku menatap layar lebar, Raikage yang mengetahui akan hal itu melirik ke arah foto yang dimaksud.

Sebuah siluet dengan rantai yang menjalar dari punggung sosok itu serta di beri _caption_ killer hunter dua.

"Dia melakukan keonaran di stasiun kota kemarin... benarkan, Asuma?" Raikage bertanya pada Asuma.

"Kapten Asuma." Ralat Asuma dengan wajah malas, "Saat divisi enam sampai di tempat..." Asuma mengalihkan padangan pada Orochimaru, "Hero itu sudah melarikan diri."

"Kenapa di beri nama _killer hunter_ dua?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Karena dia memiliki jenis kekuatan yang sama," jawab Asuma, "Begitulah menurut kesaksian beberapa warga yang menjadi saksi mata."

"Uzumaki yang lain..." Orochimaru kembali menatap foto tersebut, sosok itu sama sekali tak terlihat karena silau oleh matahari. "Tapi siapa?"

"Dia perempuan." Sambung Asuma. "Beberapa orang mendengar suaranya saat dia berteriak."

"Kalian sadar sekarang?" Raikage bersedekap, "Kemunculan _killer hunter_ dan rekan-rekannya yang berani menantang S.A.C untuk bertarung secara terbuka memicu hero-hero lain untuk melakukan hal yang sama."

Mereka semua kembali duduk di kursi masing-masing meski tanpa meja karena sudah patah segi sekian.

"Misi ini akan menjadi misi gabungan yang paling besar dalam kurun lima tahun belakangan, Jenderal sendiri sudah memberikan izin."

Itachi menarik nafas dalam "Ini buruk."

"Aku sendiri yang akan memimpin misi ini."

Guy menaikan satu alisnya. "Strategos, kewenangan Anda sudah melampaui batas... Anda sudah tidak lagi bisa memimpin misi di lapangan."

"Ini perintah Jenderal!" bentak Raikage.

"Cih!" Asuma menyeringai.

"Kalian berdua..." Raikage mengadu gerahamnya, "Jika kalian tidak suka, kalian bisa melepas seragam kalian."

Guy dan Asuma terkejut.

"Silahkan buat surat pengunduran diri." Seringai Raikage.

"Kuulangi lagi," tegas Raikage, "Kalian boleh mengundurkan diri jika kalian tak suka dengan misi-misi yang diberikan S.A.C kepada kalian."

Semuanya kini hening.

"Di level berapa misi gabungan kali ini, Strategos?" tanya Itachi.

"Level S."

Itachi beusaha keras menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Musuh yang kita hadapi bukan mereka saja..." Raikage berkata pelan, "Ada kemungkina Sannin Ular akan datang, oleh karena itu kita akan mengerahakan semua Sumber Daya Manusia dan alat tempur kita untuk berjaga-jaga akan kemungkinan yang terburuk."

"Sehebat apa Sannin Ular?" Tanya Guy.

"Cukup untuk membuatmu kencing di celana, Guy." Jawab Raikage.

"Level S?" Yamato kini mencoba mengangkat suara di antara riuh para seniornya. "Berarti kita akan mengevakuasi warga kota?"

"Ya... sudah kubilang kita akan berjaga-jaga kali ini... kita akan meminimalisir segala dampak buruk yang akan terjadi pada warga sipil." Terang Raikage.

"Meminimalisir? Jelas sekali Anda ingin menjadikan seluruh kota menjadi medan tempur." Sela Asuma.

"Kapan?" tanya Orochimaru dengan wajah tegang, "Kapan misi ini akan di laksanakan?"

Raikage memasang wajah angkuh, "Waktunya adalah..."

**...**

"Berapa piringan peledak yang kita miliki?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku masih menyimpang beberapa di rumah..." jawab Chouji.

Dua remaja itu berdiri di atap sekolah setelah jam pelajatan usai.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan disini?" Chouji bertanya pada rekannya.

Shikamaru menatap pemandangan yang ada di bawah, "Menunggu."

"Siapa?"

"Ada apa menghubungiku?" nada suara yang lain ikut bertanya.

Shikamaru dan Chouji membalikan badan dan menatap sosok Sasuke yang datang tanpa terdengar derap langkah kakinya.

"Apa kau sudah cukup bersenang-senang di markas S.A.C tempo hari?" Shikamaru menaikan satu alisnya.

"Cukup menghibur." Tukas Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau memakai seragam sekolah saat itu?" tanya Shikamaru serius.

"Jangan berbasa-basi, katakan dengan jelas kenapa kau menghubungiku? Hal penting apa yang kau katakan tadi di telepon." Tegas Sasuke.

"Karena ulahmu dan Naruto tempo hari, kita akan kedatangan tamu agung." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Disini?" Sasuke setengah tak percaya.

"Aku sudah menganalisa hasil percakapan strategos S.A.C dengan kepala sekolah... saat dimana kita semua berkumpul adalah saat jam pelajaran berlangsung, karena jika kita pulang mereka akan memburu kita secara terpisah dan itu sangat tidak efisien."

Chouji menyela, "Tu-tunggu dulu, Shika, maksudmu, S.A.C akan menyerang kita?"

"Haaah..." Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, "Jadi acara utama akan di langsungkan ya..." remaja itu meraih ponsel di sakunya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Aku sudah menghubnginya tapi ia bilang sedang menunggu seseorang dan tidak bisa di ganggu." Shikamaru tahu siapa yang akan di telpon oleh Sasuke.

"Cih!" Sasuke menutup ponselnya karena orang yang dituju tak kunjung mengangkat telepon. "Aku akan ke tempatnya..."

Sejenak mereka bertiga di balut hening.

"Shikamaru, Chouji, lebih baik serahkan hal ini padaku dan Naruto... ajak juga Ino dan beberapa hero lain yang kau ketaui disini untuk tidak masuk sekolah dalam beberapa hari sampai kunyatakan keadaan aman." Perintah Sasuke.

"Jangan berlagak sebagai pemimpin sekarang, Sasuke..." Shikamaru menatap tajam Sasuke yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Hitam beradu dengan kelam.

Dua pasang bola mata itu saling bertukar ketegasan.

"Apa alasanmu mengenakan seragam saat bertarung dengan S.A.C? Lebih parahnya, kau dan Naruto tidak memakai topeng." Tanya Shimamaru kembali.

"Karena..." Sasuke menaikan dagu dan berkata angkuh, "Kita tidak-"

"Sama sepertimu." Potong Sikamaru cepat. "Alasanku saat ini untuk bertahan adalah sama dengan sepertimu."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

"Baiklah, tapi kita kekurangan orang..."

"Aku akan mengatasi hal itu, Sasuke..." ucap Shikamaru yakin. "Kau hanya perlu bertarung di garis depan sementara aku akan memikirkan strategi yang akan kita terapkan, sekarang kita akan mencoba menghadapi kuantitas mereka dengan kualitas kita."

Sasuke pergi tanpa memberikan komentar apa-apa lagi. Shikamaru kini mengalihkan atensi kepada sahabat tambunnya.

"Aku memberikan kebebasan kepadamu, Chou..."

"Bagaimana dengan Ino?" tanaya Chouji menunduk.

"Tentu keselamatannya adalah prioritas kita... kita akan buat cara bagaimana dia tidak bisa masuk sekolah besok hingga seterusnya." Jawab Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak cerdas seperti kau ataupun Ino... jadi bisa kau jelaskan dengan bahasa yang mudah ku mengerti, kenapa kita harus menghadapi S.A.C padahal kita punya peluang untuk lari?" Chouji berkata dengan nada sedih. "Kita tahu S.A.C akan menyerang ke sini, kita masih punya waktu untuk menghindari mereka, tapi kenapa kita malah menantang mereka."

"Aku tak bisa membantu kalian dari segi apapun.." Chouji menunduk dalam, "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku karena tak berguna untuk kalian berdua."

"Kau salah, Chouji." Shikamaru menepuk pundak sahabatnya, "Diantara kita bertiga, kau lebih memiliki semangat daripada diriku dan lebih memiliki pemikiran yang jauh lebih dewasa daripada Ino."

Chouji mengangkat kepala.

"Karena itu aku tak memberikan kebesan memilih untuk Ino, karena itu aku merahasiakan hal ini darinya, tapi tidak denganmu." Shikamaru berkata serius, "Pilihanmu untuk ikut atau tidak adalah pilihan yang sama benarnya... kita tak lagi akan bertarung, Chou.. kita akan.."

Chouji mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Berperang."

"Aku ikut!" suara feminin tiba-tiba mengejutkan mereka berdua dari arah belakang yang terhubung ke dalam ruangan ke atap.

"I-ino sejak kapan kau disitu?" Shikamaru tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Jangan meremehkanku, Shika!" bentak Ino. "Aku akan ikut bertarung dengan kalian!"

**...**

Malam baru saja memeluk bumi. Hiruk pikuk kota seakan tak acuh dengan pergantian waktu. Di salah satu kamar ruang VIP Rumah Sakit megah di sisi kota, seorang gadis dengan mahkota merah muda lembut setia duduk menenami sang ayah yang tak kunjung terjaga.

Nadak khas EKG menjadi pelantun lagu untuk meniadakan senyap di ruangan bisu itu. tak ada pemandangan yag berubah, tabung oksigen beserta dua tabung infus menjadi sumber direksi bagi netra yang kini meredup menyembunyikan emerald.

Sakura meraih tangan ayahnya yang terasa dingin, mengingat bahwa ayahnya dalam keadaan antara hidup dan mati.

Di belainya jemari jemari yang mulai termakan usia itu, mencari kekuatan dan kehangatan yang selama ini dirindukannya.

"Maafkan aku, ayah..." Ujar Sakura lemah, "Aku membencimu selama ini karena kesalah pahaman tentang kebenaran kematian ibu..."

Haruno Kizashi tak kunjung menjawab.

Lelap tidurnya dalam koma.

"Cepatlah bangun, Yah..." pinta Sakura menghiba, "Kau juga harus tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya tentang kematian ibu..."

Sakura mengingat Naruto yang dalam keadaan kondisi hampir sama dengannya, tertipu oleh balutan manis kenyataan.

"_Naruto, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"_

**...**

"Apakah informasi itu benar?" tanya Naruto yang duduk di kusen jendela dan menghadap keluar.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke yang berdiri tak jauh dari Naruto.

"Kau tahu kalau aku sedang menunggu seseorang, kan?"

"Orang yang kau tunggu kemungkinan besar akan turut serta dalam penyerangan... ada baiknya kita menunggu di tempat yang sama karena aku juga menunggu kakakku untuk bertarung." Jawab Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Aku yakin dia tahu kalau aku sudah tahu akan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya... dia akan datang menemuiku..." Naruto berbicara tanpa menoleh ke belakang, "Aku yakin akan hal itu..."

"Terserah kau jika kau ingin tetap menunggunya disini, aku hanya memberitahukanmu tentang itu..." ucap Sasuke. "

"Seharusnya..." Naruto berkata penuh keseriusan, "Kau menyuruh mereka menghindar selagi bisa... kenapa kau malah ikut bersama mereka untuk bertahan?"

"Kau salah... alasan Shikamaru dan aku bertahan untuk menunggu serangan mereka daripada melarikan diri mencari keamanan..." Bola matam kelam berbuha menjadi _sharingan_. "Kita tidak perlu lagi bersembunyi, Naruto, mari kita tunjukan pada dunia siapa dan apa kita... kita tidak salah terlahir dengan kekuatan yang melekat pada diri kita."

Naruto memikirkan semua silabel yang tercetus dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kita tak perlu lagi hidup di dalam bayang-bayang... apakah dunia akan menerima kita? Itu yang akan kita lakukan... akan kita tunjukan pada dunia bahwa kita dan mereka sebenarnya sama... manusia akan terbagi dan terkotak-kotak oleh rasa iri yang bercokol di hati mereka..." tangan Sasuke terkepal di sisi tubuh. "Bukan Agama atau Ras atau Suku Bangsa yang membagi manusia menjadi pecahan-pecahan kecil! Tapi kedengkian!"

"_Sou ka_?" Naruto mengangguk paham. "Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika manusia tetap tak menerima kita setelah kalian berusaha membuktikan keberadaan kalian dengan berperang melawan S.A.C?"

Sasuke menyeringai.

"_Aku akan membentuk dunia ideal, Naruto..." _Jawab Sasuke di dalam hati. "Kita harus mencobanya dulu." Ujarnya melalui lisan.

"Berhati-hatilah, Sasuke." Naruto memberikan kalimat perpisahan.

"Hn. Dan kau harus tetap hidup, Naruto."

"Aku akan menghadapi pertarungan hidup dan mati... aku tak yakin akan hal itu..."

Sasuke menatap tajam punggung pemuda berambut jabrik itu.

"Pastikan saja bahwa kau berdiri di jalan yang kau yakini." Ucap Sasuke.

Naruto mendongak menatap bulan yang baru saja memulai tugasnya sebagai pelita malam. Ia sudah tak merasakan kehadiran Sasuke di dalam kamarnya. Naruto sesaat menoleh ke arah meja belajar yang tak jauh darinya.

Buku yang ia gunakan untuk membuat skema berhari-hari yang lalu masih tergeletak di tempat yang sama tanpa ia sentuh sama sekali.

"Jadi dugaanku benar..." Naruto bermonolog.

"**Hatiku... terasa mati."**

**...**

"_Kenapa aku ada disini lagi?" _rutuk Anko sembari duduk di kap mobil S.U.V milik Orochimaru. _"Kenapa aku harus ikut terjebak masa lalunya?"_

Orochimaru berdiri disisi jembatan, menatap sungai besar yang berkilau di tempa sinar rembulan.

"_Siapapun istri Kapten, dia benar-benar wanita hebat sepanjang masa..."_ Anko melempar nafas berat, _"Kapten pasti mengalami trauma yang hebat saat bercerai dengan istrinya."_

Orochimaru tetap tak ubah dari geming di sisi pagar jembatan. Angin memanjakan rambutnya yang tergerai bebas. Kerlap kerlip lampu kota yang bisa di lihat dari posisinya berdiri di tambah latar suara bising kendaraan yang berlalu-lintas di belakangnya membuat gurat-gurat kepongahan seorang Orochimaru seolah meredup di hadapan lukisan alam ciptaan Sang MahaKuasa.

Dan Anko tetap bermain dengan spekulasinya sendiri.

Tapi, ia sudah tak tahan lagi. Anko melompat turun dan kap mobil dan mendekati atasannya.

"Kapten, maafkan aku jika lancang bertanya kehidupan pribadimu, ada apa dengan jembatan ini? Sudah dua kali aku melihatmu seperti remaja putus cinta di tempat ini."

Orochimaru menoleh ke samping lalu meletakan telapak tangan lebarnya ke pucuk kepala Anko.

"Aku hanya suka suasana disini..." ujarnya pelan sambil menarik tangannya dari kepala Anko. "Aku merasa tentram disini."

"Dan aku merasa aneh..." sambung Anko dengan muka mengkerut

"Aku akan kembali ke markas... kau akan ku antar pulang terlebih dahulu.." Orochimaru berlalu ke arah mobilnya yang terpakir.

"Aku akan beristirahat di kantor saja, Kapt." Susul Anko, "Eh? Kenapa Anda yang menyetir, Kapt?"

"Masuklah atau kutinggal." Orochimaru menutup pintu dengan kasar.

"_Cih! Sifat sombongnya kembali lagi."_ maki Anko di dalam hati.

Mobil dinas tersebut membelah jalanan kota dengan kebungkaman dua orang di dalamnya.

Orochimaru melepas mantel coklat yang ia kenakan sembari menyetir dan memberikannya pada Anko.

"Pakailah."

"Untuk apa, Kapten?"

"Jangan banyak tanya, pakai saja."

Anko memakai mantel coklat tersebut, cukup lama ia memegang emblem bintang yang tersemat di bagian dada, perlambang bahwa si pemakai adalah kapten dari divisi penyerang polisi khusus.

"Anko, kupercayakan divisi satu kepadamu."

"Eeh?" Anko terkejut. Ia menatap kaptennya yang fokus menyetir.

"Aku merasa... tidak lagi ada ketentraman di hatiku." jawab Orochimaru tanpa ekspresi benci ataupun marah.

"Anda jadi melankolis beberapa hari ini, Kapt, ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?"

Orochimaru menghentikan mobil saat bertemu simpangan lampu merah.

Anko memutar kepala dan menatap lekat kaptennya.

"Kapt? Aku mempunyai firasat buruk melihat perangaimu akhir-akhir ini..." mata Anko nemajam melihat atasannya.

Orochimaru tetap tak menoleh, ia setia memadangi beberapa mobil yang berhenti di depannya. Anko tetap memburu sang kapten dengan pandangan tajamnya.

Orochimaru mengintip ke arah _traffict light_, lampu merah berganti hijau.

"Aku hanya sedang merasa sedih..." ujar Orochimaru dengan nada getir lalu menginjakan kakinya ke pedal gas.

"Aku benar-benar benci... jika Anda begini..." Anko menunduk dalam, "Ada apa dengamu sebenarnya, Kapt?"

"Aku merasa gagal.. sebagai ayah ataupun sebagai guru." Orochimaru menengok ke bawahannya dan tersenyum tipis.

Anko mendongak menatap wajah kaptennya.

"Aku mempercayaimu, Anko, menganggapmu seperti seorang anak... karena itu aku selalu menarik mundur dirimu saat di pertarungan..."

Dan bola mata Anko bergetar tak percaya.

"Aku menyanyangimu seperti aku menyanyangi anakku yang telah lama meninggal... sifat kalian yang sama-sama berisik dan tomboy membuatku merasa bahwa Tuhan menghidupkan kembali anakku kembali ke dunia ini..." Orochimaru kembali mengarahkan padanagan ke depan agar kembai fokus mengemudi.

"Selama delapan belas tahun, aku merasa mendengar isak tangisnya di telingaku..." nada-nada pilu terlonta dari mulut Orochimaru. "Selama delapan belas tahun, aku masih tak merelakan kepergiannya yang begitu mendadak di hari yang seharusnya membuat kami berbahagia."

Orochimaru meremas setir mobil, "Selama delapan belas tahun..."

"**Hatiku... terasa mati."**

Berat dan seolah-olah butuh kekuatan yang sangat besar bagi Orochimaru mengatakan hal itu.

"_Anak?"_ Anko merasa kelopak matanya memberat, _"Jadi yang di rindukan kapten selama ini adalah anaknya...bukan istrinya! Aku salah praduga selama ini, sekelam apa masa lalumu, Kapt?"_

"Tapi rambuntya panjang sepertiku dan berwarna merah..." sambung Orochimaru sambil menggeraikan rambutnya seperti bintang iklan shampoo. Mencoba berkelakar.

"Kau tidak lagi terlihat menyeramkan setelah ini, Kapt." Anko mengapus airmata di ujung kelopak basah sebelum mengalir di pipinya.

Orochimaru tercenung sesaat lalu tertawa terbahak bahak. "Bwuahahaha..."

Anko ikut tertawa kecil sembari terus menatap lekat kaptennya. _"Kenapa aku merasa aneh... seolah-oleh ini adalah saat-saat terakhirku dengan Kapten?"_

Tiit~

Tiit~

"Suara apa itu, Kapt?"

Orochimaru masih tertawa keras.

"Kapt!" Anko meninggikan suaranya.

Gelegar tawa Orochimaru terhenti. "Ada apa?"

"Dengarkan, Kapt!" Anko memberi gestur diam.

Tiit~

Tiit~

"Sepertinya dari bawah mobil kita..." Ujar Orochimaru tanpa menurunkan kecepatannya.

"Bunyi ini seperti bunyi..." terka Anko.

"Bom." Sambung Orochimaru dengan wajah tegang.

Anko terbelalak. "Ada bom di mobil kita!" teriak Anko panik.

Orochimaru dengan cepat menekan tombl pembuka kunci di sisi pintunya. Semua kunci pintu mobil otomatis terbuka. Orochimaru mengangkat satu kakinya dan menendang dada Anko sekuat tenaga.

Bugh!

Anko makin terbelalak saat mendapat hantaman dari Orochimaru dan melesat dengan pintu mobil yang terlepas dari engselnya.

Tubuhnya berguling-guling di aspal dengan kecepatan tinggi bersama daun pintu mobil yang terhempas jauh. Beberapa mobil langsung ngerem mendadak agar tak melindas tubuhnya. Saat guncangan terhenti, Anko yang tertelungkup melihat ke arah mobil Orochimaru yang melesat menjauh.

Blaaarmm!

"Kapten!"

Anko berdiri dengan menahan nyeri di dada dan semua luka di sekjur kulitnya. Airmatanya turun tanpa isakan menatap mobil yang baru saja ia tumpangi meledak dan menghancurkan mobil tersebut menjadi kepingan-kepingan besi kecil yang membara oleh api.

Anko menggelengkan kepala tak percaya.

"Hiks... tidak mungkin... hiks..."

Bangkai mobil itu terlempar ke atas akibat besarnya ledakan lalu ringsek setelah berputar berkali-kali di jalanan lalu terbakar hebat bergelora oleh api.

"Tidak! Tidak!" Anko menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan jatuh dengan lutut yang menghujam aspal sedemikian keras.

"Kapten! Tidaaaaak!"

Dan jeritan kesedihan Anko meluluh lantakan malam yang indah penuh kenangan bersama sang kapten.

**To Be Continue...**

* * *

Ahh~ akhirnya fiksi ini kembali ke jalur aslinya, sedih, suram, dan kalimat-kalimat _gantung _atau ambigu pada beberapa dialog. Untuk intensitas humor kemungkinan akan saya kurangi mengingat bahwa kedepannya akan terjadi pertarungan-pertarungan penting.

Untuk Romance... berhubung komposisinya lebih banyak action-adventure, maka tunggu saja hasilnya.

Beberapa _scene_ _battle_ mungkin sulit di bayangkan karena miskinnya pembedaharaan kata yang saya miliki, saya benar-benar minta maaf untuk itu.

Maaf jika fiksi ini jauh dari kata bagus, semoga kalian tetap suka dengan fiksi super _gaje_ ini. Terima kasih atas atensinya terhadap fiksi ini berupa _reviews_ maupun _favs_ dan _follows_, saya haturkan terima kasih untuk Anda semua, _readers!_

Chapter depan belum saya pastikan rilisnya karena satu dan berbagai alasan.

Next chapter : The Fifteenth Chapter : "Naruto VS Orochimaru." –Son VS Father part I.-


	15. Chapter 15 : Son VS Father part I

"Aku merasa... tidak lagi ada ketentraman di hatiku." jawab Orochimaru tanpa ekspresi benci ataupun marah.

"Anda jadi melankolis beberapa hari ini, Kapt, ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?"

Orochimaru menghentikan mobil saat bertemu simpangan lampu merah.

Anko memutar kepala dan menatap lekat kaptennya.

"Kapt? Aku mempunyai firasat buruk melihat perangaimu akhir-akhir ini..." mata Anko nemajam melihat atasannya.

Orochimaru tetap tak menoleh, ia setia memadangi beberapa mobil yang berhenti di depannya. Anko tetap memburu sang kapten dengan pandangan tajamnya.

Orochimaru mengintip ke arah _traffict light_, lampu merah berganti hijau.

"Aku hanya sedang merasa sedih..." ujar Orochimaru dengan nada getir lalu menginjakan kakinya ke pedal gas.

"Aku benar-benar benci... jika Anda begini..." Anko menunduk dalam, "Ada apa dengamu sebenarnya, Kapt?"

"Aku merasa gagal.. sebagai ayah ataupun sebagai guru." Orochimaru menengok ke bawahannya dan tersenyum tipis.

Anko mendongak menatap wajah kaptennya.

"Aku mempercayaimu, Anko, menganggapmu seperti seorang anak... karena itu aku selalu menarik mundur dirimu saat di pertarungan..."

Dan bola mata Anko bergetar tak percaya.

"Aku menyanyangimu seperti aku menyanyangi anakku yang telah lama meninggal... sifat kalian yang sama-sama berisik dan tomboy membuatku merasa bahwa Tuhan menghidupkan kembali anakku kembali ke dunia ini..." Orochimaru kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke depan agar kembai fokus mengemudi.

"Selama delapan belas tahun, aku merasa mendengar isak tangisnya di telingaku..." nada-nada pilu terlonta dari mulut Orochimaru. "Selama delapan belas tahun, aku masih tak merelakan kepergiannya yang begitu mendadak di hari yang seharusnya membuat kami berbahagia."

Orochimaru meremas setir mobil, "Selama delapan belas tahun..."

"**Hatiku... terasa mati."**

Berat dan seolah-olah butuh kekuatan yang sangat besar bagi Orochimaru mengatakan hal itu.

"_Anak?"_ Anko merasa kelopak matanya memberat, _"Jadi yang di rindukan kapten selama ini adalah anaknya...bukan istrinya! Aku salah praduga selama ini, sekelam apa masa lalumu, Kapt?"_

"Tapi rambuntya panjang sepertiku dan berwarna merah..." sambung Orochimaru sambil menggeraikan rambutnya seperti bintang iklan shampoo. Mencoba berkelakar.

"Kau tidak lagi terlihat menyeramkan setelah ini, Kapt." Anko mengapus airmata di ujung kelopak basah sebelum mengalir di pipinya.

Orochimaru tercenung sesaat lalu tertawa terbahak bahak. "Bwuahahaha..."

Anko ikut tertawa kecil sembari terus menatap lekat kaptennya. _"Kenapa aku merasa aneh... seolah-oleh ini adalah saat-saat terakhirku dengan Kapten?"_

Tiit~

Tiit~

"Suara apa itu, Kapt?"

Orochimaru masih tertawa keras.

"Kapt!" Anko meninggikan suaranya.

Gelegar tawa Orochimaru terhenti. "Ada apa?"

"Dengarkan, Kapt!" Anko memberi gestur diam.

Tiit~

Tiit~

"Sepertinya dari bawah mobil kita..." Ujar Orochimaru tanpa menurunkan kecepatannya.

"Bunyi ini seperti bunyi..." terka Anko.

"Bom." Sambung Orochimaru dengan wajah tegang.

Anko terbelalak. "Ada bom di mobil kita!" teriak Anko panik.

Orochimaru dengan cepat menekan tombl pembuka kunci di sisi pintunya. Semua kunci pintu mobil otomatis terbuka. Orochimaru mengangkat satu kakinya dan menendang dada Anko sekuat tenaga.

Bugh!

Anko makin terbelalak saat mendapat hantaman dari Orochimaru dan melesat dengan pintu mobil yang terlepas dari engselnya.

Tubuhnya berguling-guling di aspal dengan kecepatan tinggi bersama daun pintu mobil yang terhempas jauh. Beberapa mobil langsung ngerem mendadak agar tak melindas tubuhnya. Saat guncangan terhenti, Anko yang tertelungkup melihat ke arah mobil Orochimaru yang melesat menjauh.

Blaaarmm!

"Kapten!"

Anko berdiri dengan menahan nyeri di dada dan semua luka di sekjur kulitnya. Airmatanya turun tanpa isakan menatap mobil yang baru saja ia tumpangi meledak dan menghancurkan mobil tersebut menjadi kepingan-kepingan besi kecil yang membara oleh api.

Anko menggelengkan kepala tak percaya.

"Hiks... tidak mungkin... hiks..."

Bangkai mobil itu terlempar ke atas akibat besarnya ledakan lalu ringsek setelah berputar berkali-kali di jalanan lalu terbakar hebat bergelora oleh api.

"Tidak! Tidak!" Anko menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan jatuh dengan lutut yang menghujam aspal sedemikian keras.

"Kapten! Tidaaaaak!"

* * *

**Heroes**

**The Fifteenth Chapter**

"**Naruto VS Orochimaru"**

**Son Vs Father part I**

**Warning : OOC's dan hati-hati dengan pergantian **_**scene**_** yang cepat.**

* * *

**.**

Wanita berambut ungu sebahu di guyur rinai hujan pagi ini di depan sebuah makam. Matanya sendu menatap nama yang tergores pada batu nisan. Ia tak menghiraukan rintik demi rintik yang terus menghujam kulitnya. Netranya tetap tak beranjak dari nama yang terpahat pada batu penghujung makam, sesekali bergulir pada foto dengan bingkai besar di sampingnya, formalitas kematian meski sebenarnya tak ada siapapun yang di kubur di bawah sana.

Tak jauh dari sana, belasan petugas S.A.C berdiri di samping mobil mereka masing-masing sembari berlindung di bawah payung. Prosesi pemakaman sudah usai, sebagian petugas telah kembali ke kantor. Sebagian lagi berdiri di luar komplek pemakaman, menatap sosok wanita berambut ungu tersebut.

"Asuma, yang kutahu adalah Anko tak begitu akur dengan mendiang Orochimaru, tapi kenapa sekarang dia yang terlihat paling kehilangan?" tanya Guy pada Asuma yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Asuma menatap lekat sosok berpangkat investigaor senior yang masih bermuram durja di depan makam Orochimaru. "Tidak semua hubungan kapten dan investigator semesra kau dengan Rock Lee."

Guy termenung.

"Sebesar apa ledakannya hingga mampu menghancurkan semua tulang belulang Orochimaru?" tanya Guy lagi.

"Sangat besar, Guy," jawab Asuma, "Bahkan bangkai mobilnya benar-benar tidak bisa di sebut bangkai.. sepertinya itu tipe bom modern yang mampu meleburkan besi dalam hitungan detik..."

"Anko... padahal tidak ada jasad yang di kubur disana..." ujar Guy iba.

"Ada atau tidak jasad Orochimaru, kematian tetaplah menyisakan lara, Guy..." lirik Asuma sesaat ke rekannya.

"Kau tahu rumor yang beredar di kantor?"

Asuma menoleh sempurna pada Guy, "Bahwa semua ini perbuatan _killer hunter_?"

"Ya... siapa lagi hero yang terus memburu pasukan S.A.C kalau bukan dia..."

"Tapi kenapa pola serangannya berbeda kali ini? Dia menyerang diam-diam dengan meletakan bom di bawah mobil Orochimaru."

"Mungkin _killer hunter_ punya alasan lain kenapa dia menyerang tidak secara langsung..."

Asuma mengangguk, "Mungkin..."

"Tapi yang penting..." Guy kembali melempar direksi pada posisi Anko, "Apakah dia akan baik-baik saja?"

**...**

Di depan sebuah rumah, sosok yang harusnya terkubur di dalam tanah dengan nama terukir di batu nisan, berjalan memasuki pelataran dan mendekati pintu. Kuyup tubuhnya di terpa rinai, namun ia sama sekali tak acuh.

Sosok berambut panjang itu membuka pintu namun daun pintu terlebih dahulu di buka oleh seseorang dari dalam.

Maka safir yang senantiasa teduh kini berkilat benci pada mata reptil.

"Aku menunggumu semalaman, Yah..." ujar pemuda dengan rambut hitam jabrik.

Sang ayah masuk ke dalam tanpa menjawab kata.

"Kita harus selesaikan semua kebohongan ini." Sambung pemuda dengan nada begitu dingin.

Begitu pilu.

"Siapkan air hangat untukku mandi, Naruto..." Tukas Orochimaru dalam nada perintah.

Pemuda itu menunduk dan terdiam cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia mengangkat suara. "Baiklah, Ayah..."

**...**

Tak ada yang berbeda dari aktifitas di sekolah Konohagakuen. Di kelas 3C, Shikamaru masih tetap tidur dengan menyembunyikan muka di lipatan tangan. Akimichi Chouji asyik dengan game COC-nya dan Ino sibuk _surfing_ di situs belanja online. Si cantik barbie menggeser layar tab-nya untuk mencari model _highheels_ yang ia sukai untuk dipesan.

Mereka bertiga sama sekali tak mengindahkan guru yang tengah menerangkan pelajaran di depan kelas.

Di atap sekolah, seorang remaja berdiri di tempa panas yang muncul setelah hujan cukup lama menyapa bumi. Ia menghirup dalam aroma khas yang tercipta setelah hujan.

Benar-benar menyejukan.

Benar-benar menyedihkan.

Remaja itu mengenakan celana besar hitam dan kimono berlengan pendek berwarna putih yang mengeksplor sedikit bagian dadanya. Di bagian punggung terlambang kipas berwarna putih setengah merah pertanda bahwa ia dari klan yang paling parlente seantero negri.

Pingganya berbalut sabuk model tambang berwarna ungu sekeliling dengan katana yang _terselip_ di belakang pinggang.

Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi, tapi jelas gesturnya ia sedang menunggu sesuatu.

Seseorang mendekatinya dari belakang.

Remaja itu bersiaga dengan tangan di ujung gagang pedang dan bola mata kelam yang berubah menjadi merah darah ber-_tomoe_ tiga.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk kelas?" tanya sosok itu berdiri disampingnya.

"Kepala sekolah..." tukas Sasuke.

"Kau dari kelas mana, nak?"

"Tiga C." Jawab Sasuke melepaskan jemarinya dari ganggang pedang dan memejamkan mata.

"Aku akan memulangkan semua siswa lebih cepat hari ini..." ujar Hiruzen sembari menghisap rokoknya.

"Berarti Anda tahu tentang hal itu..." Sasuke membuka matanya yang telah kembali menjadi hitam.

"Karena dulunya aku adalah pimpinan mereka..." Hiruzen menghempaskan nafas berbalur nikotin.

Sasuke sedikit menaikan dagu, "Apakah aku harus bilang Wow dan salto ke belakang?"

"Itu sudah lama sekali... Uchiha muda... jauh sebelum berdirinya Konohagakuen." Sambung Hiruzen dengan sedikit memoles senyum. "Apa kau akan ikut pulang cepat hari ini?"

"Anda pasti tahu jawabanku, Hiruzen-_sama_..." Sasuke mengalihkan pandang ke halaman sekolah.

"Kenapa kau harus bertahan sedemikian keras, Nak?"

"Agar mereka yang lain tak lagi meringkuk ketakutan di dalam kepalsuan bersama manusia di sekeliling mereka... sudah saatnya kami menunjukan diri kami bahwa kami juga memiliki hak yang sama di atas tanah dengan manusia lainnya."

"Kau yakin berhasil jika begini caramu?" tanya Hiruzen.

"Aku punya cara lain jika ini tak berhasil."

Bel berbunyi panjang sebelum waktunya. Terdengar riuh rendah dari seluruh penjuru sekolah. Hiruzen berbalik dan hendak berlalu pergi.

"Sekolah yang kau bangun akan rata dengan tanah." Cetus Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Hiruzen menghisap pipa rokoknya cukup lama.

"Tak masalah, asalkan bukan semangat daun muda yang padam dan rata dengan tanah, aku tidak terlalu masalah dengan itu."

Sasuke menatap tajam punggung bungkuk Hiruzen.

"Konohagakuen memiliki banyak penyandang dana, termasuk dari Uchiha group, tapi membiarkan daun muda menari dalam kobaran api, aku tidak yakin akan bisa menyaksikan hal itu sebelum malaikat maut memelukku." Ujar Hiruzen lalu berlalu pergi.

**...**

Orochimaru mengenakan kimono putih dan mengelap kepalanya dengan handuk. Ia mendekati meja rias lalu menghidupkan _hair dryer_. Orochimaru melirik dengan ekor mata ke pintu kamar lalu berujar entah pada siapa.

"Masuklah."

_**Braaaak!**_

Pintu terlepas dari tempat seharusnya. Seorang remaja dengan kaos putih berlambang pusaran dan celana gnatung hitam adalah pelakunya. Remaja itu mendekati Orochimaru yang acuh tak acuh mengeringkan rambut dengan _hair dryer_.

"Kau harus jelaskan semua kebohongan selama delapan belas tahun ini." Naruto langsung bertanya saat ia berdiri dekat dengan ayahnya. Pemuda itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuh. Tanpa basa-basi.

"Kenapa, Yah... kenapa?" begitu kuat kepalan tangan Naruto hingga kuku-kukunya menusuk telapak tangan.

Deru mesin pengering rambut pada genggaman tangan Orochimaru menjadi satu-satunya nada yang menguar di dalam kamar tersebut.

"Jelaskan padaku!" bentak Naruto melangkahi tata krama.

"Tak ada yang perlu kujelaskan padamu, Naruto..." jawab Orochimaru santai sembari terus mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Tidak ada?" Naruto menjambak rambutnya.

Frustasi.

"Kau membunuh orangtuaku, kau bilang tidak ada yang harus di jelaskan, kenapa kau membohongiku selama delapan belas tahun ini?!"

Deru mesin _hair dryer_ menjadi jawaban untuk Naruto.

Remaja itu menggeletukan gigi, "Kenap-"

Dan pertanyaannya terhenti saat moncong _hair dryer_ melekat di keningnya bak pistol.

Kedua ayah dan anak itu saling melempar pandangan tajam.

"Berhentilah merengek, bocah..."

Angin hangat menerpa kening Naruto, lalu matanya melebar merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Semua angin di sekeliling tubuhnya merasa tertarik ke dalam mesin pengering rambut itu, lalu...

_**Blaaarm!**_

Melemparkan Naruto ke dinding dan meruntuhkan dinding tersebut.

* * *

"**Dasar bayi bodoh... kau pikir apa yang telah kau lakukan?"**

Naruto menatap tajam rubah ekor sembilan yang menggeram di depannya.

"Ayahku menyelamatkanku agar bisa mendapatkan kekuatan darimu, bukan?" Naruto melayang ke pertengahan ruangan gelap tersebut.

Rubah ekor sembilan masih merebahkan kepala di genangan air.

"Jawab aku..." tantang Naruto, "Kau adalah satu dari sembilan meteor yang menghantam bumi ratusan tahun silam."

Rubah itu mengangkat kepala dan berdiri dengan empat kakinya. Menatap Naruto yang terhalang jeruji-jeruji raksasa.

"Kau kira aku tidak mencari informasi secara diam-diam tentang monster yang ada di dalam diriku selama ini?" cibir Naruto penuh kesinisan. "Kau salah... Kyuubi."

Sembilan ekor terkembang sempurna.

Rubah ekor sembilan mengaum panjang dan membuat ruang gelap itu bergetar hebat. Genangan air menjadi gelombang besar.

"**Kuperingatkan kepadamu, bayi! Hentikan apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Orochimaru. Kau akan menyesal nantinya!"**

"Penyesalanku yang paling dalam adalah..." _Rasen shuriken_ tercipta dan berdesing hebat di telapak tangan Naruto yang terangkat di atas kepala, "Mempercayai Orochimaru!"

_Rasen shuriken_ terlempar ke arah Rubah ekor sembilan.

* * *

Naruto berdiri tertatih di antara reruntuhan beton. Orochimaru melangkah pelan menghampirinya.

"Kuberi kau satu kesempatan lagi... kesempatan kedua untuk hidup... pergilah ke Amerika, professor X akan menerimamu di legiun hero paling elite sejagad raya."

"Jadi hidupku selama delapan belas tahun ini adalah kesempatan pertama yang kau berikan padaku? Cih." Cibir Naruto.

"Jangan menentangku, nak... aku akan menghabisi siapapun yang menghalangi jalanku." Ancam Orochimaru, "S.A.C sedang menyerang Konohagakuen, inilah kesempatanku untuk menghabisi Raikage sebagai orang kelima. Aku tak punya waktu lagi setelah memalsukan kematianku."

"Tidak, Yah..." Naruto menggeleng, "Jangan lagi kau lemparkan kesalahan kepada orang lain. Kaulah yang membunuh kedua orangtuaku... bukan S.A.C."

Kedua ayah dan anak yang sedang berhadap-hadapan di balut bungkam untuk sejenak.

"Secara tidak langsung..." suara Orochimaru yang berat dan parau memberi pernyataan, "S.A.C lah yang membunuh kedua orangtuamu."

Naruto tertunduk pilu.

"Jika saja S.A.C tidak melakukan misi penyergapan pada Minato dan Kushina saat itu, maka kau takkan pernah kehilangan orangtuamu." Sambung Orochimaru.

"Tapi kenapa kau tega membohongiku selama ini?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang menyanyat hati, "Apa alasanmu membunuh orangtuaku? Apakah karena kekuatan monster yang ada di dalam tubuhku?"

"Kenapa kau berpikir aku yang membunuh orangtuamu?" sarkas Orochimaru.

"Sialan!" bentak Naruto, "Jika bukan S.A.C yang membunuh mereka, siapa lagi yang ada di lokasi kejadian jika bukan kau?!"

Orochimaru menyeringai. "Tak ada jalan lain... saat itu, kematian Minato dan Kushina adalah harga yang harus di bayar untuk kehidupan yang kau jalani selama ini."

"Nyawa mereka adalah untuk kehidupanku? Jangan bertete-tele! Katakan padaku kenapa kau membunuh mereka?!"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, bocah lemah?" Orochimaru membalikan tanya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu!" Naruto berteriak hingga urat-urat di lehernya menonjol.

"Dan kau akan hidup dalam kebencian..." Orochimaru tersenyum simpul, "Rantai kebencian ini akan terus melilitmu hingga kau mati, Naruto..."

Naruto menggeleng kuat, "Kau salah sekaligus benar! Jika aku membunuhmu, maka aku akan memikul semua kebencian ini seorang diri... aku akan merasakan kehampaan lalu hidup dengan penuh kepalsuan bersama bara dendam yang tersulut di dalam tungku hatiku..."

"Tapi kesalahanmu, Yah..." geram Naruto, "Bukankah sudah kubilang di awal tadi, aku akan selesaikan semua ini dengan caraku sendiri. Aku akan mati bersamamu, hanya dengan cara itu semua kebencian ini akan usai, jika salah seorang dari kita terus hidup, maka kebencian dan dendam ini takkan pernah usai!"

"Mati bersama-sama?" Orochimaru memejamkan mata, menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Kita akan mati bersama-sama, maka takkan ada lagi orang lain yang akan kita lukai..." tegas Naruto menantang kematian.

"_Sou ka_..." gumam orochimaru, "Kau belum dewasa juga rupanya, anakku..."

"Matilah!" teriak Naruto dengan semua kemarahan yang menggila di sekujur tubuhnya, "_Raseng-_"

_**Blaarmm!**_

Orochimaru terlebih dahulu menendang tubuh Naruto dengan kaki kirinya. Tubuh remaja itu terlempar hingga ke dapur hanya dalam satu kali tendangan dari Orochimaru. Remaja itu terhenti dengan terlebih dahulu menabrak meja makan dan mendarat di pecahannya.

Ia setengah berdiri saat melihat kaki Orochimari di hadapannya. Dengan secepat kilat ia meraih satu kursi yang tergeletak di sisinya dan menghantamkannya pada Orochimaru.

Orochimaru terhuyung ke samping, Naruto maju dengan memberikan pukulan ke arah wajah. Orochimaru menangkap kepalan tinju Naruto lalu membalas dengan tinju tangan kiri. Orochimaru memelintir tangan kanan Naruto dan menariknya ke meja kompor gas. Orochimaru menyalakan kompor gas lalu menjambak rambut Naruto.

Remaja itu sekuat tenaga melepaskan jambakan ayahnya saat Orochimaru mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah api kompor yang berwarna biru dan siap membakar wajahnya. Naruto merasakan panas saat hawa api menjilati kulit wajahnya.

Naruto memberikan pukulan sikut berulang kali ke belakang, Naruto terlepas dari jambakan ayahnya langsung meraih kompor gas dan melemparkannya kepada Orochimaru.

Orochimaru menebaskan kedua tanganya. Kompor tersebut terbelah menjadi beberapa pecahan. Selang gas yang terputus menyemburkan gas dan memenuhi dapur mereka dengan bau tajam yang menyesakan dada.

Delapan rantai mencuat dari punggung Naruto dan teracung ke depan, kedelapan rantainya melilit jadi satu dan menghajar Orochimaru hingga ia terlempar ke ruang tamu.

Naruto berteriak marah.

"Matilah!"

**...**

Puluhan mobil S.U.V dengan logo S.A.C pada tiap-tiap kap melaju cepat di jalanan kota, di ikuti sepuluh mobil taktis barakuda. Beberapa truck juga mengekor dimana mereka mengangkut puluhan petugas S.A.C bersenjata lengkap. Serta merta, beberapa mobil _water canon_ juga di kerahkan berikut puluhan mobil ambulan yang berjejer di belakang.

Sirine puluhan ambulan meraung-raung di kota yang kini begitu sepi pasca S.A.C diam-diam mengevakuasi seluruh warga, terkecuali siswa Konohagakuen. Parade kemegahan mobil militer tersebut berbelok pada suatu jalan khusus menuju Konohagakuen. Di pertengahan jalan, mobil yang berada di barisan depan kehilangan kendali.

Terjadi rentetan tabrakan antar mobil petugas khusus.

Konvoi berhenti.

"Ada apa?" Strategos yang memimpin misi kali ini bertanya melalui _walkie_-_talkie_.

"Lapor! Banyak oli berceceran di jalan, di tambah ranjau paku yang bertebaran." Lapor seorang petugas dalam frekuensi radio S.A.C.

"Maju terus!" perintah Raikage.

Mobil _water canon_ maju kedepan dan menyiram jalanan agar terbesih dari ranjau paku yang di tebar entah oleh siapa. Konvoi kembali di lanjutkan. Parade semakin mendekati Konohagakuen saat mereka dari dalam mobil masing-masing bisa melihat jelas gerbang besar bertuliskan nama sekolah tersebut.

Pagar besi di terjang tanpa ampun dan konvoi memasuki pelataran sekolah. Piringan hitam bertebaran di tanah, langsung melekat dengan bantuan magnet pada kolong mobil yang melintasinya.

_**Blaarrm!**_

_**Blaarrm!**_

_**Blaarrm!**_

Tak terhitung banyaknya mobil S.U.V yang sukses meledak, namun iring-iringan terus melaju hingga terhenti tepat di tengah halaman. Ambulan terpecah jalur, sebagian berhenti di belakang dan mengevakuasi petugas-petugas yang terbakar di dalam mobil mereka, sebagian ikut berada dalam garda depan.

"Mereka sudah menyambut kita, hah?" Asuma turun pertama kali dari mobil dan memberi komado pada divisi lima dan enam yang di angkut dengan truck.

Puluhan petugas segera membentuk barikade. Setiap petugas pada barisan depan mendirikan tameng anti peluru mereka yang bertuliskan _special_ _police_. Petugas bersenjata lengkap berdiri di belakangnya.

Guy dan Itachi juga turun dari mobil dan mendekati Asuma. Mereka bertiga menatap bangunan utama Konohagakuen yang berbentuk leter U di hadapan mereka. Tepat di tengah halaman, replika menara bigben menunjukan pukul setengah tiga sore.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?" Asuma melirik ke arlojinya, "Bukankah jam pulang jam empat?"

"Apakah rencana kita bocor?" tanya Guy.

"Hn. Ini aneh." Tukas Itachi.

Suara debam pintu di tutup kasar oleh seseorang, ketiga kapten melirik ke belakang. Strategos turun dari mobil.

"Pak tua itu..." geram Raikage, "Dia memulangkan para siswa lebih awal?!"

"Tapi kita bahkan belum mulai bertempur, kita sudah kehilangan banyak pasukan di ledakan gerbang tadi." Ujar Itachi

"Berarti mereka menyambut kita." Asuma menyulut rokok, "Dengan kata lain, mereka yang tersisa di sekolah adalah hero."

"Dan salah satunya adalah _killer hunter_." Tukas Guy.

Satu S.U.V mendekati mereka, gas menderu dimainkan sang pengemudi.

"Siapa dia?" Guy memicingkan mata.

"Perkenalkan kapten divisi satu yang baru..." ujar Raikage.

Sesosok wanita berambut ungu sebahu turun dari mobil. Mengenakan baju _stocking_ yang memamerkan seluruh keindahan tubuhnya dan berbalut mantel coklat dengan emblem bintang di dada yang selalu di kenakan oleh Orochimaru. Kesan gahar tercipta karena ia memakai _boot_ tinggi selutut dan celana pendek ketat serta di pinggangnya berjejer belati jenis kunai.

"Mitarashi..." sambung Raikage, "Anko."

**...**

"Waah... aku benar-benar _speechless_..." Shikamaru menguap lebar. "Mereka mengerahkan semua yang mereka punya, hah?"

Sasuke yang berdiri di samping Shikamaru menatap keluar jendela kelas.

Ino dan Chouji yang juga ada di kelas yang kini kosong ikut menatap ke direksi yang sama.

Sasuke menoleh pada si rambut nanas, "Bisakah kau jujur sekarang?"

Shikamaru melirik, "Tentang apa?"

"Huh." Sasuke mendengus lalu menujukan pandangan pada Ino dan Chouji yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Maksudku, bisakah kau jujur pada mereka berdua. Berhentilah berbohong, Nanas."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Sasuke?" Ino langsung melayangkan nada tinggi. "Dan jangan panggil Shikamaru dengan panggilan Nanas!"

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya. "Lihatlah... lihatlah... setumpul apa otak kalian hingga kalian tak bisa menjangkau pemikiran Shikamaru?"

Ino dan Chouji terdiam.

"Lihatlah kesana..." tunjuk Sasuke dengan dagu ke luar jendela, "Alasan Shikamaru Nanas bertahan adalah agar keberadaan kita tak lagi di bawah tekanan dengan mengadakan perlawanan, menyuarakan persamaan hak antara hero dan manusia... menggelikan."

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke? jangan memperkeruh keadaan!" Ino makin garang.

"Bunuh diri."

Ketegasan Sasuke membuat Ino dan Chouji kesusahan meneguk ludah.

"Ini adalah misi bunuh diri." Kecam Sasuke dalam nada-nada tajam.

"Lalu apa ada cara lain lagi?" Shikamaru akhirnya angkat suara. Hilang sudah semua raut kantuknya. Ketegasan seorang pemimpin terpahat dalam setiap otot wajahnya yang kini menegang.

"Tidak ada cara lain lagi, Uchiha Sasuke." Shikamaru menatap tajam Sasuke.

Dua pasang bola mata hitam kelas saling beradu intimidasi.

"Kau benar... aku memang berbohong pada Ino dan Chouji tentang alasan kenapa kita harus bertahan..." jawab Shikamaru lancar.

"Shika! Apa maksudnya semua ini!" teriak Ino.

Chouji sedari tadi diam mengamati.

"Alasan yang sebenarnya sama sekali tak berkaitan dengan hak kita untuk hidup setara dengan manusia... tapi karena memang tak ada cara lain lagi..." Shikamaru berbicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"Cara pertama. Jika kita mengambil langkah antisipasi dengan tidak masuk sekolah hari ini, S.A.C akan dengan mudah memburu kita melalui data absensi siswa, lalu Konohagakuen yang sudah terbukti mengetahui rencana S.A.C akan memberikan data kita pada S.A.C, dampaknya... tidak hanya diri kita, tapi keluarga kita juga akan diburu, termasuk rekan kerja, sahabat, atau siapapun yang berada dalam lingkup sosial kita akan di curigai sebagai hero, S.A.C akan mencabut keberadaan kita hingga ke akar-akarnya." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Cara kedua. Kita tidak masuk sekolah dan ternyata Konohagakuen tidak bekerja sama dengan S.A.C, maka semua siswa di sekolah ini akan dibantai dengan kejam. S.A.C akan menyamaratakan siapaun, mereka akan gelap mata saat tidak mendapatkan kita, jika mereka membantai semua siswa, kita mau tidak mau pasti akan muncul juga untuk menyerang mereka."

Ino dan Chouji seksama mendengarkan.

"Cara ketiga." Sambung Shikamaru, "Jika kita terlebih dahulu menyerang S.A.C di markas mereka..." Shikamaru menggantung kalimatnya, "Bahkan Naruto dan Sasuke di buat pingsan dua hari oleh seorang strategos S.A.C."

Sasuke berpura-pura menahan tawa.

"Lalu katakan padaku, Sasuke, jika kita tidak melawan mereka secara langsung saat ini, adakah cara lain? Semua pintu sudah tertutup untuk kita."

Sasuke menggeleng, "Belum semua pintu tertutup untuk kita duhai temanku..." ucap Sasuke dengan nada cemooh, "Kita hancurkan tembok penghalang dan melewati batas, itulah jalan yang akan kita pilih."

Ino dan Chouji tak memahami maksud perkataan dari Sasuke.

Tapi tidak dengan Shikamaru. Ia sangat paham apa maksud dari perkataan Sasuke.

"_Sasuke..."_ Shikamaru berspekulasi, _"Kau mencoba memainkan rencanamu didalam rencanaku."_

"Tapi kau harus menjanjikan kemenangan untuk dirimu sendiri, Shikamaru." Ujar Sasuke berlalu pergi, "Tak ada yang mustahil, aku ada disini karena memang berniat membantumu, membantu kaum kita, jika Naruto sudah selesai dengan urusan pribadinya, aku yakin dia takkan tinggal diam melihat kita berperang melawan S.A.C."

Sasuke meraih kenop pintu. "Jadi, perperangan ini harus kita menangkan, bagaimanapun caranya. Demi kaum kita yang selalu di tindas oleh manusia-manusia durjana."

Shikamaru menatap pintu kelas yang kembali tertutup. "Kau bisa pergi sebelum semua ini dimulai, Ino."

"Kenapa kau selalu khawatir akan keselamatanku?" Ino mendekati Shikamaru.

Aquamarine bermain-main dengan obsidian milik hero rusa.

"Melindungimu... adalah sau-satunya yang bisa kulakukan dalam hidupku saat ini..." jawab Shikamru lemah.

Ino menepuk pundak Shikamaru, "Aku percaya padamu. Kita telah bersama selama delapan belas tahun dan akan selalu bersama."

Senyum hangat dalam pesona cantik alami milik Yamanaka Ino mau tak mau membuat lengkung bibir Shikamaru tertarik ke atas. "Ayo berperang, menantu ibuku."

Ino setengah mati menahan gejolak di dada. "Hm! Tentu!"

Sementara Chouji tetap berbalut bungkam sembari melihat kedua kepalan tangannya. Keningnya sedikit berlipat. Pertanda bahwa si tambun sedang memeras otak, untuk kali ini, Chouji menjadi tak terjangkau oleh siapapun.

Sementara Sasuke yang berada di balik pintu belum beranjak dari langkah terakhirnya. Terhenti karena seorang penguping yang sedari awal berada di balik tembok kelas.

"Sebenarnya," tanya Sasuke dengna suara teramat pelan, "Anda di pihak siapa? Apakah Anda berasal dari kaum kami?"

"Aku hanya manusia biasa, Nak..." Hiruzen Sarutobi tersenyum sembari menyudut pipa rokoknya begitu dalam.

"Karena kau sudah menjanjikan kemenangan pada dirimu sendiri," Asap tebal mengepul dari mulut keriput kepala sekolah Konohagakuen, "Maka kau harus menang, itulah harga untuk janji yang harus kau bayar."

Hiruzen melangkah menjauhi Sasuke yang masih terpaku di tempat.

"Menanglah..."

Sasuke menatap punggung bungkuk Hiruzen untuk mendengar kalimat penuh penekanan yang di ucapkan sambil lalu oleh sosok bangka itu.

"Daun muda Konoha..."

Kelam berganti _Sharingan_ disusul pola kipas yang berputar kencang dan terhenti menjadi iris bintang segi enam.

Dan Sasuke siap terjun ke medan perang dengan seringai kejam.

"Tentu. Aku akan menang!"

**...**

"_Saya dan juru kamera berada di belakang barikade S.A.C yang berhasil masuk meskipun sebagian pasukan sudah menderita akibat ledakan-ledakan di awal saat memasuki gerbang sekolah."_

Traaak.

Remote TV terjatuh di kaki Sakura saat menonton acara berita _breaking news._

"_Kami adalah satu-satunya jurnalis yang di izinkan meliput misi gabungan setelah beberapa waktu lamanya S.A.C tidak melakukan misi besar-besaran."_

Emerald bergetar hebat.

"_Konohagakuen kini menjadi sepi dari aktitifitas, di duga para hero bersembunyi di dalam dan detik-detik penyergapan akan segera di laksanakan."_

"Tidak mungkin..." Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak mungkin."

"_Misi yang menggabungkan seluruh divisi di S.A.C saat ini adalah menangkap killer hunter dan kroni-kroninya."_

Detik berikutnya, pintu kamar VIP diterjang dan terlepas paksa.

Seorang wanita berambut merah muda sepinggang berlari kencang menuju pintu keluar Rumah Sakit. Di punggung _cheongsam_ merah muda tanpa lengan yang ia kenakan, terlukis lambang lingkaran putih.

Haruno Sakura menuju medan perang Konohagakuen.

**...**

_**Braaak!**_

Orochimaru terlempar ke ruang tamu. Delapan ujung rantai Naruto hampir saja menancap ke tubuhnya jika Orochimaru tak berguling ke samping. Naruto berlari dan memberikan satu tendangan ke kepala Orochimaru.

Lengan kanan Orochimaru di tegakan sebagai penghadang, Orochimaru membalas satu tendangan ke perut Naruto. Orochimaru melompat mundur hingga punggungnya membentur dinding, menjaga jarak.

Dari mulutnya, Orochimaru mengeluarkan pedang.

Keduanya terpisah jarak beberapa langkah.

Naruto melesatkan delapan rantainya, Orochimaru menebas semua rantai Naruto dengan pedang yang ada di mulutnya. Cepat dan lincah, Orochimaru berkelit saat menebas semua rantai tersebut. Kedelapan rantai Naruto putus lalu menjadi tabur besi.

Naruto melompat maju ke hadapan orochimaru dengan bola spiral yang berdesing di tangan. "_Raseng_-"

Orochimaru terlebih dahulu merunduk dan menebaskan pedang di mulutnya dengan gerakan dari bawah ke atas.

_**Crassssh!**_

Naruto terangkat dan terlempar ke belakang dengan luka vertikal panjang dari perut ke dada. Masih dalam keadaan melayang, Orochimaru menedang tubuh Naruto hingga terlempar ke tangga di sisi ruang tamu.

Naruto mengerang kesakitan di jejeran tangga bagian atas, terdengar derap langkah Orochimaru pada tiap undakan untuk mendekatinya. Naruto menggeser tubuhnya semakin tinggi ke atas, tapi Orochimaru terlebih dahulu menjangkau kerah baju Naruto dan melemparkannya ke dinding kamar si jabrik.

Dinding beton nan kokoh langsung ambruk bak dinding kaca saat tubuh Naruto di lempar dengan mudah oleh Orochimaru. Orochimaru menelan kembali pedangnya lalu melangkah pelan ke posisi jatuhnya Naruto.

Naruto mengerang kesakitan sambil berusaha berdiri. Setengah tegak, Orochimaru kembali menendang dada Naruto hingga remaja itu kembali berguling kesakitan.

Orochimaru mendekati meja belajar Naruto, menatap buku yang sedikit berdebu. Buku di mana Naruto membuat skema pembunuhan orang tua kandungnya. Buku yang sama dimana Orochimaru sudah menuliskan jawaban atas semua kejadian delapan belas tahun ini.

Pria berambut panjang itu melirik ke arah Naruto yang tertatih berdiri, jika begini keadaanya sekarang ia yakin Naruto sama sekali tak menyentuh buku ini sebelumnya.

"Huh." Cibir Orochimaru. "Anak muda zaman sekarang malas sekali membuka buku, hah."

Naruto terbungkuk menatap tajam Orochimaru yang menyembunyikan buku berisi skema pembunuhan orangtuanya di balik kimono putih polos yang di kenakan sang ayah.

"Bukankah dari dulu kubilang," tukas Orochimaru, "Berhentilah bermain-main dengan rantai Kushina dan _rasengan_ milik Minato. Bukankah kau sudah ku ajari bertarung tangan kosong, menggunakan pedang dan menguasai senjata api."

"Aku masih tak mengerti..." ujar Naruto getir, "Kenapa kau tega melakukan semua ini padaku."

"Tak ada yang harus kau mengerti, kau hanya harus mengikuti semua aturan yang kubuat. Hanya itu." jawab Orochimaru dingin.

"Aku bukan bonekamu!" bentak Naruto marah.

"Kau memang bukan boneka... kau adalah masa depanku Naruto, karena itu setelah semua balas dendam ini berakhir, kau bisa hidup normal seperti remaja lain, hidup bersama para hero lainnya di New York, berpacaran lalu menikah dan hidup sebagai pembela kebenaran." Tukas Orochimaru tenang.

"Sayangnya aku tahu kebenaran yang sesungguhnya dan semua mimpimu untuk mengubur kebenaran itu sirna, hah?" ejek Naruto.

"Mimpiku..." Orochimaru menatap tajam Naruto, "Hanyalah membuatmu hidup bahagia, Naruto... hanya itu."

Naruto meneguk ludah.

"Hanya itu yang membuatku begitu bangga menggantikan Minato dan Kushina sebagai orangtua tunggalmu."

"Lalu kenapa kau membunuh mereka?" tajam Naruto dalam nada cerca.

"Karena aku menyayangi mereka, Minato dan Kushina."

Geraham Naruto terkatup rapat dengan otot wajah timbul menegang, giginya gemeletuk dalam amarah. "Berhentilah bermain kata-kata denganku! Jelaskan saja apa yang terjadi sebenarnya!"

Naruto dan Orochimaru sama-sama menghirup udara secara dalam lalu menghempaskannya melalui mulut.

"_**Daitoppa!"**_

"_**Daitoppa!"**_

Dua _daitoppa_ beradu.

Dengan jarak sedekat itu, serangan angin besar tersebut meluluh lantakan kamar Naruto. Remaja tersebut menambahkan intensitas anginnya namun _daitoppa_ versi Orochimaru nyatanya jauh lebih kuat.

Naruto terlempar hingga ke luar jendela.

**.**

**.**

Asuma merapatkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, memberi intrsuksi agar tim yang mengekor di belakang terpecah menjadi beberapa kelompok. Divisi enam merangsek ke dalam bangunan, memeriksa setiap kelas dengan senjata api siap tembak.

Asuma menjadi satu-satunya petugas yang tidak menenteng senjata dalam divisi yang ia komandoi, memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, Asuma menendang pintu kelas di hadapannya. Matanya memburu ke segala arah, lalu kepulan aspa rokok terlihat lebih tebal dari sebelumnya.

Asuma meraih _walkie talkie_ yang ada di pinggangnya, "Kosong satu, kami sudah berada di bangunan, kami mulai menyisir lokasi."

Raikage berada di luar berada di barisan terdepan barikade yang berlindung di balik tameng dan senjata api siap tembak. Ia menatap tiga bangunan utama Konohagakuen yang berbentuk letter U dan Asuma sudah mulai menyisir lokasi ke dalam bangunan sebelah kiri.

"Bagaimana denganmu, cemungut satu?" Raikage setengah jijik mengucapkan kata tersebut.

Maito Guy yang merangsek masuk ke dalam bangunan sebelah kanan meraih _walkie_ _talkie_-nya. "Cemungut satu disini melapor pada kosong satu. Kami mulai menyisir tiap lantai yang ada disini."

Kemegahan tiga gedung bertingkat tersebut kembali menjadi fokus direksi strategos sebagai pemimpin penyerangan. "Anko?"

"Kami belum mendapatkan apapun." Terdengar suara Anko dalam alat komunikasi di genggaman Raikage. "Mereka menutup semua tirai sehingga kami tak bisa melihat ke dalam kelas, kami harus memeriksa kelas satu-persatu."

Raikage menatap replika bigben, meneliti jarum jam yang tengah bergeser. "Ini sudah jam setengah empat, selesaikan misi ini sebelum malam, lalu kalian bisa berpesta di di bar."

Asuma yang mendengar tersebut dari _walkie talkie_ mencibir, "Bacotmu, jancuk!" lalu menjatuhkan _walkie talkie_ dan menginjaknya hingga hancur.

Pasukan yang berada di sekitar Asuma hanya melongo melihat aksi kaptennya. Asuma menyesap dalam gulungan nikotin yang terselip di bibirnya, "Ayo bergerak lagi."

**.**

**.**

Anko membagi timnya agar lebih mudah menyisir tiap lantai. Satu tim kecil bergerak ke dalam tiap kelas. Tujuh petugas mendapati ruang kelas di ujung lantai dua.

Petugas yang di depan membaca papan nama di atas pintu, "Ruang presentasi?"

Dua petugas segera mendobrak pintu, disusul kegesitan lima petugas yang lain yang masuk dan menodongkan senjata ke berbagai arah.

Dua petugas yang tadi mendobrak pintu membalikan badan saat mendengar bunyi aneh dari sisi dinding. Dari dalam helm mereka, kedua petugas tersebut menganga melihat piringan hitam dengan LED berkedip merah berganti hijau pada dinding.

_**Blaaarrmm!**_

**.**

**.**

Anko dan satu petugas merapatkan punggung di sisi dinding dekat pintu, ia memberi kode agar satu anggotanya masuk dengan membuka pintu secara perlahan. Setelah pintu terbuka, satu petugas melangkahkan kaki.

Anko terkejut dengan suara ledakan yang barusan ia dengan.

"Sepertinya tepat di lantai bawah, Kapt!" seru seorang petugas.

"Kemungkinan ada hero di bawah, ayo ke baw-"

"Kapt!" jerit salah seorang petugas

Anko terhenti bicara saat anggotanya yang tadi masuk ke dalam kelas masih berdiri di ambang pintu dengan raut wajah tegang. Ia memberi isyarat agar Anko menatap ke bawah.

Tepat di kakinya petugas itu, ia menginjak sebuah benang yang terhubung ke dua peledak di balik pintu.

"Itu adalah..." gumam Anko, "Sial! menjauh!"

_**Blaaarrrm!**_

**.**

**.**

Raikage melotot melihat ledakan kecil yang terjadi pada dua lantai di bangunan tengah. "Mereka sudah mulai!"

Raikage berteriak lantang, "Semua bersiaga!"

"Siap!"

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berdiri santai bersandar ke pagar beton di atap bangunan utama sebelah kiri. Berbeda dengan bangunan tengah dimana atapnya tak di beri penghalang sama sekali, bangunan sebelah kiri yang biasanya di huni untuk kelas satu diberi pagar beton setingga dada orang dewasa.

Sasuke sama sekali tak menghiraukan teriakan semangat pasukan S.A.C dari balik punggungnya. Matanya serius membaca jejeran kalimat yang tertera dalam situs berita pada _smartphone_-nya.

"Acapkali ia mengamuk hingga membuat petugas Rumah Sakit Jiwa harus memborgol kedua tangan dan kakinya, tapi untuk pertama kali ia mengamuk dan menunjukan kekuatannya sebagai hero. Juugo kabur dan kini menjadi buronan polisi khusus." Sasuke membaca pelan dan menggeser layarnya ke bawah.

"Hero yang mampu merubah wujudnya menjadi air ini menyerang gudang senjata Angkatan Darat, meski berhasil di gagalkan, beberapa tentara tewas terkena sabetan pedang milik hero tersebut, pedang yang di duga milik seorang buronan S.A.C yang juga mantan anggota S.A.C yang selamat dari kebakaran gedung sepuluh tahun silam." Sasuke mengamit dagu lalu menggeser kembali halaman berita yang ia baca.

"_Killer hunter_ muncul di lorong stasiun kereta api. Meski sesaat namun berhasil membuat masyarakat sekitar ketakutan dan semua keberangkatan kereta api di batalkan pada saat itu." Sasuke mengernyitkan kening, "Beberapa saksi mata mendengar teriakan _killer hunter_ dan meyakini bahwa _killer hunter_ adalah seorang perempuan yang masih berusia muda."

"Ini bukan Naruto..." Sasuke memasukan ponsel ke dalam saku. "Siapa mereka bertiga? Mengamuk di RSJ, menyerang gudang senjata Angkatan Darat, membuat onar di sarana publik... mereka terbilang berani..."

Sasuke berbalik dan melirik malas ke kerumunan pasukan S.A.C.

"Baiklah, ayo selesaikan ini dulu..."

**.**

**.**

Itachi bersama divisi tiga merangsek melewati bangunan utama dan berada di belakang bangunan tengah. Ia melihat masih banyak bangunan lain meski tak bertingkat dan juga taman belakang yang luas.

"Periksa semua ruangan!" perintah Itachi.

"Siap, Kapten!"

"Sasuke... dimana kau bersembunyi?" tanya Itachi dalam gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

Sakura mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal dan menyandarkan lengan ke dinding toko.

"Haah... haaah... haah..." Sakura menyeka keringat, jauh jarak Rumah Sakit dengan Konohagakuen harus ia tempuh dengan berlari karena tak ada pilihan lain. Meski banyak kendaraan bermotor yang di tinggal begitu saja oleh pemiliknya di jalanan, tapi Sakura sama sekali tak bisa mengendarainya.

Sakura berjalan mendekati mesin penjual minuman kaleng, sesaat sesudahnya ia mendecih karena tak membawa dompet.

"Sial!" Sakura melayangkan tinju.

_**Praaank!**_

Kaca tebal kulkas tersebut pecah berhamburan dalam sekali tinju. Sakura tak menghiraukan tangannya yang tergores dan berdarah, ia dengan kasar menenggak minuman apapun yang ia dapat.

Dentang kaleng terdengar di kakinya disertai umpatan dari gadis merah muda.

"Kenapa mereka harus melawan S.A.C?!" Sakura mengambil nafas panjang. "Bertahanlah, teman-teman!"

Lalu kembali berlari menuju Konohagakuen.

**.**

**.**

Orochimaru berjalan pelan mendekati jendela lalu melongokan kepala keluar.

"Dimana dia?"

Orochimaru sama sekali tak mendapati Naruto yang harusnya tergeletak di tanah.

Orochimaru mendongak ke atas saat mendengar bunyi derap lari di atap. Naruto melompat dari atap dan kini seolah terbang di awang-awang dengan bola spiral besar yang berdesing di atas kepalanya.

Orochimaru terbelalak menatap _Rasen Shuriken_ yang melayang ke arahnya.

"_**Rasen Shuriken!"**_

"Cih!" Orochimaru menggigit ibu jarinya dan menempelkan rentangan telapak tangan ke lantai kamar Naruto.

_Rasen shuriken_ hampir mendekati kamar Naruto.

"Putramu memang bedebah, Orochimaru!" maki Orochimaru pada dirinya sendiri. _**"Rashomon!"**_

**To be Continued.**

* * *

Hai hai rekan sejawat...

Fiksi super nggak jelas ini akhirnya update, ada yang kangenin ane? Ada yang nungguin fiksi sialan ini? Ada yang greget pingin cabik-cabik muke ane pake sumpit pangsit gegara fiksi absurd ini?

Bwuahaha... Chapter depan sebisa mungkin ane usahakan update kembali setiap hari sabtu/minggu, maafkan kesibukan ane di dunia nyata dan virus WB yang menyerang ane, semoga ente-ente pade tetep ngikutin ini fiksi dan nggak mendam dongkol di hati, kalo di pendam ntar jadi jerawat, iya klo kecil biase, klo jerawat batu bijimane? Ngecap deh di muke ente...

See you~


	16. Chapter 16 : Son vs Father part II

"_**Rasen Shuriken!"**_

"Cih!" Orochimaru menggigit ibu jarinya dan menempelkan rentangan telapak tangan ke lantai kamar Naruto.

_Rasen shuriken_ hampir mendekati kamar Naruto.

"Putramu memang bedebah, Orochimaru!" maki Orochimaru pada dirinya sendiri. _**"Rashomon!"**_

* * *

**Heroes**

**The Sixteenth Chapter**

"**Naruto VS Orochimaru"**

**Son Vs Father part II**

**Warning : OOC's dan hati-hati dengan pergantian **_**scene**_** yang cepat.**

* * *

_Rasen Shuriken_ melaju dan menghantam rumah.

**Blaaarm!**

Ledakan besar terjadi membuat Naruto yang mendarat di halaman rumah ikut terlempar ke belakang hingga membentur pagar beton. Naruto menurunkan tangannya yang bersilang sebagai pelindung dari efek ledakan.

Matanya menyipit melihat kepulan asap dari reruntuhan rumahnya. Bibirnya miring disertai decihan saat kepulan asap mulai pudar terbawa angin.

"Gerbang dewa..." Mata Naruto menatap gerbang dewa yang sudah hancur lebih dari setengahnya sebagai tameng pertahanan Orochimaru, "Apa yang di katakan Zabuza benar... menghadapi sannin legendaris bukanlah sebuah misi yang masuk akal."

Terlihat sebuah benda berkilau dari dalam kepulan asap yang masih membayang di sisa-sisa gerbang, mata Naruto terbelalak namun ia tak sigap menghindar. Sebuah pedang panjang menancap di pundaknya.

Kini Naruto melihat jelas bahwa dari mulut sang ayah lah pedang tersebut berasal. Ia menggenggam pedang tersebut dengan kedua tangannya namun tak berhasil. Sementara Orochimaru yang berdiri begitu jauh darinya menyentakan pedang sehingga menancap lebih dalam di bahu Naruto.

"Arrrghh!" Naruto menahan sakit sembari mencoba melepaskan tancapan pedang yang tersambung ke mulut ayahnya. Kakinya meninggalkan gerusan dalam pertanda ia sedang memberatkan badannya sendiri agar tak terlempar akibat sentakan dari pedang Orochimaru.

"Sialan!" aura biru muncul di telapak tangan Naruto, mematahkan pedang panjang tersebut. Naruto mencabut patahan pedang di pundaknya.

Muncul empat rantai dari punggung Naruto langsung memanjang dan melesat ke posisi Orochimaru. Orochimaru tak punya pertahanan, membuat ke empat rantai Naruto menerjang tubuhnya dan membuat Orochimaru terlempar ke belakang.

Perut Orochimaru di robek oleh pedang kecil sebagai mata rantai Naruto.

"Arrrgh!" erang Naruto, memburu Orochimaru yang kini berkelit dan menghindar.

Ke empat ujung rantai menancap tanah setelah Orochimaru berhasil melompat kesana kemari. Naruto menarik mundur rantainya kembali ke dalam punggung. Luka pada bahunya perlahan menutup dengan sendirinya disertai asap seolah ada yang membakar luka pada bahunya.

Orochimaru sendiri memunculkan aura kehijauan dari tangannya dan menempelkannya pada perutnya yang terluka. Luka akibat sabetan dari ujung mata rantai Naruto perlahan menutup meski tak secepat proses penyembuhan Naruto.

"Cih!" rutuk Naruto melihat bahwa Orochimaru kembali segar bugar. Naruto menggengam patahan pedang milik Orochimaru tersebut dan mengacungkannya ke depan.

Orochimaru menyeringai lalu kembali mengeluarkan pedang dari mulutnya.

Naruto berlari ke arah Orochimaru yang berdiri di reruntuhan rumah. Begitu pula Orochimaru.

Pertarungan ayah dan anak di lanjutkan!

**...**

"Semuanya, berhati-hati dengan perangkap!" Anko memberi peringatan melaui _walkie talkie_.

Maito Guy yang mendengar hal tersebut dari _walkie talkie_ hanya melongo karena ia dan para pasukannya terjebak dalam lorong dimana begitu banyak benang-benang perangkap di koridor kelas.

Salah injak, mereka bisa mati berjamaah dalam ledakan beruntun.

"Perhatikan langkah kalian." Komando Guy pada anak buahnya sambil mengangkat kaki dengan hati-hati.

"Ini adalah lantai terakhir, Kapt, kita belum mendapatkan apa-apa..." seru satu petugas.

"Sst!" Guy memberikan gestur diam. Hidungnya naik turun mencium aroma sesuatu.

Guy berjalan pelan menuju kelas paling ujung di lantai terkahir. Tirai dari kelas tersebut satu-satunya tirai yang terbuka. Guy bisa melihat jelas siapa yang ada di dalam.

"Hero Indian..." Guy memberi bahasa tubuh agar pasukannya bersiaga di depan kelas sementara ia dengan santai masuk ke dalam.

Akimichi sedang memanggang daging dan melahap satu persatu daging bakar tersebut dengan sumpit yang berjuang di tangannya. Entah bagaimana alat panggang tersebut bisa di dalam kelas.

"Lebih baik kau menyerah dan kita hindari pertumpahan darah." Cetus Guy berdiri di samping meja guru, menjaga jarak dengan hero tambun yang mengacuhkannya di sudut kelas.

"Kalau kau menolak, maka kami akan..."

Chouji tetap asyik dengan makanannya.

**.**

**.**

Itachi berada di koridor ruangan ekstrakulikuler yang berjejer di bagian paling belakang Konohagakuen. Ia menatap papan nama di atas pintu yang akan di masukinya, Laboratorium Teknologi.

Saat pintu terbuka, ruangan tersebut begitu gulita.

Itachi mengaktifkan _sharingan_, lalu mencibir atas apa yang ia lihat.

Banyak laser yang merintang dan sangat tidak mungkin di memasuki ruangan tersebut. Ia menjangkau pandangan ke dalam, namun direksi tetap terhalang kelam meski telah menerawang dengan _sharingan_. Entah jebakan apalagi yang di pasang jika tubuh mengenai sinar-sinar laser yang menghadang ruangan tersebut.

"Kapt? Ada apa? Apa kita tidak masuk?" tanya anak buahnya dengan nada pelan di balik tubuh Itachi.

"Jangan. Ada per-"

"Kapten Itachi! Ada pergerakan di ruang musik!" sela anak buahnya yang terpecah ke tim kecil yang lain melalui _walkie_ _talkie_.

Itachi dan tim kecilnya segera berlari menuju area yang di maksud. Petugas yang berlari paling belakang menghentikan laju saat merasa ada yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Saat ia berbalik, terdengar pekik tertahan

Itachi dan yang lainya berkumpul di depan ruang musik. Terdengar alunan denting piano disertai lagu yang dinyaikan secara menyanyat. Disertai isakan isakan keecil.

"_London bridge is falling down_... _falling down_..."

Membuat bulu remang semua petugas divisi tiga meremang.

"_Falling down_... _falling down_..."

Itachi mengangkat tangan, "Masuk!"

_**Braaak!**_

Dua lusin anggota divisi tiga termasuk Itachi merangsek masuk.

Itachi terpaku pada sebuah tape yang sedari tadi melantunkan lagu barat namun dengan versi horor tersebut.

_**Dor!**_

Itachi kembali menyarungkan pistolnya setelah menembak tape compo tersebut.

Satu petugas masuk belakangan di ruang musik, Itachi menatap janggal anggotanya yang terlambat itu. "Periksa semua sudut ruangan ini.' Perintahnya.

Petugas yang tak terlihat wajahnya karena memakai helm itu hanya mengangguk dan berkumpul dengan rekan-rekannya yang sedang memeriksa setiap celah kemungkinan keberadaan buruan mereka.

Petugas itu membidik senjata laras panjangnya ke punggung rekan-rekannya sendiri.

_**Dor!**_

_**Dor!**_

_**Dor!**_

Rentetan peluru memberondong, petugas yang terpencar di sudut ruangan lainnya terkejut. Petugas tersebut segera berbalik dan menyerang rekan-rekan yang lain. Itachi sendiri melompat ke arah piano dan membalikan pinao klasik tersebut sebagai tameng saat ia di kejar peluru.

"Habisi pengkhianat itu!" teriak salah satu petugas berpangkat investigator.

Adu tembak tak terelakan, petugas S.A.C yang di sebut pengkhianat itu terus memberondong dengan senjata apinya dan bersembunyi di balik pilar. Beberapa petugas S.A.C. berhasil dirtebahkan, namun pilar tempat berlindung petugas itu juga sudah hancur di terjang peluru.

Petugas tersebut keluar dari persembunyian sambil melemparkan senjatanya ke lantai dan mengangkat kedua tangan ke belakang kepala pertanda menyerah setelah ia juga melempar helmnya.

Semua petugas berkumpul dihadapan satu petugas itu dengan mocong senjata mengarah ke arahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu, Ken?" tanya salah seorang petugas, "Kenapa kau menyerang kami? Di pihak siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Itachi berdiri tegak dari tempat persembunyiannya, ia menatap tajam satu anggotanya yang tiba-tiba menyerang rekan-rekannya sendiri.

_Sharingan_ Itachi melebar melihat apa yang tersembunyi di genggaman tangan petugas tersebut. "Semuanya! Lari!"

Granat tangan.

Petugas itu menyeringai lalu menjatuhkan granat tangan ke arah rekan-rekan sesama divisi tiga. Tiba-tiba petugas bernama Ken itu tersadar dari sesuatu dan bertampang linglung. "Ada ap-"

Terlambat, granat sudah menyentuh lantai.

_**Blaaarmm!**_

**.**

**.**

"Haah... haah... haah..." terdengar buru nafas dari dalam ruang teknologi yang tadi tak jadi di masuki divisi tiga. Di bawah kolong meja komputer, Yamanaka Ino mandi keringat dan kesusahan mengatur nafasnya.

"Tadi itu berbahaya sekali... Haaah... haah..." Ino memejamkan mata lalu duduk bersila ala yoga dan kembali berkonsentrasi menghubungi seseorang melalui telepati. "Shikamaru, divisi tiga kupastikan habis, kecuali satu orang yang ku duga sebagai kaptennya."

"_Terima kasih, Ino, beristirahatlah, sekarang giliran kami."_

**.**

**.**

"Raikage-_sama_!" teriak salah satu petugas dalam barikade.

Raikage mendongak dan menatap apa yang membuat pasukannya terkejut. "Hero rusa..."

Shikamaru berdiri di atap bangunan tengah. Dengan latar matahari terbenam di balik punggungnya.

"Jam lima sore... waktu yang tepat." Shikamaru menautkan kesepuluh jemarinya.

Bayangannya menjalar di dinding bangunan dan terus memanjang menjauh secara cepat hingga ke posisi barikade terdepan.

"A-apa ini?!"

"Tu-tubuhku tak bisa di gerakkan!"

Para petugas tak mampu menggerakan badannya.

"Pengendali bayangan?" gumam Raikage tenang. "Dia sengaja menunggu matahari terbenam dan membiarkan S.A.C bergerak menjadi tim kecil dan menyisir tiap bangunan untuk mengulur waktu dan menguranghi jumlah pasukan yang bersiaga disini."

_**Praaankk!**_

Dari bangunan sebelah kiri terlihat belasan petugas terlempar keluar menembus kaca jendela kelas dan mendarat tewas di tanah halaman sekolah. Kecuali satu orang yang mendarat sempurna dengan kedua kakinya.

Maito Guy.

Chouji melompat dari lantai teratas dan turut mendarat di halaman sekolah.

Peluru-peluru api menyerang dari sebelah kanan atas bak hujan, Raikage menolehkan kepalanya sekuat tenaga ke kanan. "Hero _raven_? Cih! Jadi niat mereka sebenarnya adalah menyerang secara langsung."

Guy dan Chouji berdiri cukup jauh. Maito Guy meraih _walkie talkie_-nya, "Cemungut satu melapor pada semua kesatuan yang menyebar, status delapan enam tepat di halaman."

"Asuma, diatap bangunan yang kau masuki ada hero _raven_, Anko, Hero Rusa tepat di atap bangunanmu!" jelas Guy lagi.

"Baiklah!" terdengar jawaban Anko dari _walkie talkie_ di tangan Guy.

"Asuma? Asuma? _Confirm_?!" tanya Guy.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Si kampret itu pasti menghancurkan _walkie talkie_-nya lagi!" gerutu Guy.

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu Asuma sendiri berada di atap bangunan sebelah kiri.

"Lambang Uchiha?" Asuma menaikan alis menatap punggung sosok yang memanjat pagar pembatas atap.

Sasuke yang baru saja menembakan peluru api dari mulutnya berbalik dan melompat turun. "Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" Tanya Sasuke tenang.

"Aah~" Asuma menepiskan kedua tangannya di udara, "Kami harus memeriksa setiap kelas satu persatu." Jawab Asuma bersahabat sembari meraba pinggangnya.

"Kemana _walkie talkie_ ku?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, "_Shit_!" Asuma menepuk jidat, "Sudah kuinjak!"

"Beberapa dari kalian turunlah, katakan pada strategos bahwa _killer_ _hunter_ tak ada disini." Perintah Asuma.

Sasuke menatap tajam segerombolan manusia berseragam lengkap di depannya, _sharingan_ teraktifkan dan segera berubah menjadi pola kipas. Sasuke menebaskan tangannya sekali dari kiri ke kanan sejajar dada.

Burung elang api melesat menuju Asuma.

Kapten divisi enam tersebut tetap berdiri santai dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku. Burung elang api tiba-tiba pecah menjadi dua ekor dan melewati tubuh Asuma, memburu petugas yang baru saja akan berlari ke bawah untuk melapor pada Raikage.

"Bukan _killer hunter_ yang harus kalian takuti sekarang..." ujar Sasuke, "Tapi aku."

"Cuih!" Asuma meludah dan membuang rokok yang terselip di bibirnya.

Waktu serasa melambat saat detik demi detik menunggu jatuhnya puntung rokok Asuma ke lantai.

Saat puntung rokok membentur lantai-

"_**Gyokakku!"**_

"_**Gyokakku!"**_

Dua bola api raksasa beradu.

**.**

**.**

Chouji membesarkan tangannya dan menghantam ke depan. Guy berkelit dan membiarkan pasukan di belakang di timpa tangan raksasa.

Belasan pasukan S.A.C terkapar tak sadarkan diri akibat godam tangan Chouji.

Raikage mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya agar terbebas dari belitan bayangan Shikamaru.

"Arrrgh!" tanah tempat berpijak Raikage sampai retak akibat tekanan tenaganya. Raikage melompat dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke atas kepala saat Chouji menghantamkan kembali kepalan tangannya.

Guy berlari di dinding bangunan utama menuju posisi Shikamaru, namun ia terhenti tepat di pertengahan bangunan karena bayangan Shikamaru terlebih dahulu mengejar dan membelit kakinya.

"Jangan meremahkanku, rambut aneh!" maki Shikamaru.

"Kau yang seharusnya jangan meremehkan polisi khusus!" teriak Anko yang tiba-tiba berada di atap dan melayangkan belati kunai ke kepala Shikamaru.

Shikamaru melirik ke belakang, "Sial!"

Shikamaru melepaskan tautan jemarinya dan melompat turun menerjang Guy.

_**Bugh! **_

Lutut Shikamaru menghantam dada Guy lalu keduanya meroket ke bawah menjadikan punggung Guy sebagai alas pendaratan Shikamaru.

_**Blaaarm!**_

Guy terkapar dengan mulut berbusa.

Shikamaru belari ke tengah halaman di samping replika menara bigben. Chouji menarik pukulannya dan mundur ke posisi Shikamaru.

**.**

**.**

Bola api berhenti berkobar, semua pasukan divisi enam tiarap berlindung dari serangan dua bola api yang saling beradu.

Sasuke salto ke pagar pembatas lalu melompat ke udara dan melesat turun.

Asuma meraih satu tas yang di berikan anggotanya dan memakainya lalu ikut melompat turun dengan dua senjata laras panjang di kedua tangannya.

Sasuke mendarat di dekat kumpulan pasukan S.A.C dan berlari menuju posisi Shikamaru dan Chouji.

Asuma yang baru saja melompat dari pagar pembatas menarik tali yang terhubung ke dalam tas yang di kenakannya.

Syuut!

Parasut terkembang. "Hyiaaat!"

_**Dor!**_

_**Dor!**_

_**Dor!**_

Asuma yang kini terbang santai dengan parasut menembakan kedua pistolnya sembarang arah, termasuk ke barisan pasukan S.A.C.

Raikage melotot saat beberapa peluru hampir melubangi kakinya jika ia tak melompat mundur. "Oi Asuma! seriuslah! Jangan bermain-main dalam misi!"

Asuma yang mendarat kini terjebak di dalam parasutnya, "Maaf Strategos," Asuma melongongkan kepala dari kain parasut yang menutupi tubuhnya, "Peranku di fiksi ini memang begitu, kalau aku yang serius ada di The Negosiator. Hehe..." Asuma memberikan tampilan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kau ini!" bentak Raikage.

Anko yang baru saja menuruni semua tangga untuk tiba di lantai bawah bersama pasukan divisi satu yang tersisa membantu Guy yang setengah berdiri sambil terbatuk.

"Kapten Guy, apa kau tak apa?" Anko membantu Guy berdiri.

"Semangat masa mudanya patut ku acungi jempol..." Guy memukul pelan dadanya sendiri.

"Dasar aneh..." ejek Anko.

"Jadi, kapten Anko..." Guy berkata serius, "Ayo mulai serang mereka."

"Tentu!" mata Anko berkilat marah, "Aku takkan membuat kematian Kapten Orochimaru menjadi sia-sia!"

Ketiga hero muda berdiri tenang meski di kepung dari arah depan dan belakang.

"Chouji, jika kau ingin marah, sekaranglah saatnya..." tukas Shikamaru.

"Aku sudah marah sedari tadi, SHIKAMARU!" teriak Chouji dan tubuhnya langsung membesar dan menjadi lebih tinggi tiga meter.

"Pasukan! Tembak!" perintah Raikage.

"Tembak mereka!" perintah Anko.

Rentetan peluru memburu mereka dari dua arah.

Chouji menghantamkan kedua tangannya ke tanah tepat di hadapannya. Bongkahan-bongkahan tanah terlempar ke udara dan menjadi tameng peluru bagi mereka. Sasuke berbalik dan menatap pasukan divisi satu yang menyerang dari arah belakang.

Pola kipas dari matanya menjadi pola bintang segi enam.

Pelindung gaib berwarna ungu berbentuk rusuk melindungi mereka bertiga dari belakang.

"_**Amaterasu."**_

Anko melompat jauh ke kiri dan Guy melompat ke kanan.

Terdengar jerit kesakitan dari pasukan divisi satu karena tubuh mereka semua terbakar oleh api hitam.

Anko terbelalak melihat apa yang terjadi pada pasukannya. "Hero sialan!"

Tak satupun peluru mampu melukai ketiga hero tersebut. Kini Chouji melompat dan tubuhnya berbentuk lingkaran seperti yoyo lalu melesat ke depan.

Shikamaru kembali memunculkan bayangannya dan menjerat yoyo raksasa tersebut.

Barikade di buat kocar kacir oleh yoyo raksasa yang berguling ke sana kemari di kendalikan oleh Shikamaru. Saat akan mencapai Raikage yang berada di barisan belakang, putaran yoyo makin kencang dan cepat.

"_**Raiton no Yori!"**_

Tubuh raikage berselimut petir.

Raikage memberikan tinju dengan seluruh kekuatannya membuat yoyo raksasa tersebut terpental ke belakang, saat mengambang di udara yoyo tersebut kembali ke bentuk tubuh Akimichi Chouji dan mendarat sempurna di samping Shikamaru.

Sasuke sendiri kembali menghilangkan pelindung gaibnya dan _sharingan_ kembali ke bentuk tiga _tomoe_.

"Mereka bertiga saja sudah mampu mengurangi hampir setengah pasukan S.A.C" gumam Raikage tak suka dengan keadaan yang sekarang. _Walkie talkie_ yang terselip di pinggang Raikage menimbulkan bunyi gemerisik.

"Strategos, divis satu tumbang." Lapor Anko.

"Anak-anak sialan!" geram Raikage melihat dri kejuahan semua pasukan divisi satu telah tewas dengan api hitam yang tak kunjung padam membakar tubuh mereka.

Matahari telah terbenam seluruhnya.

"Sial!" decih Shikamaru. "Ini tak menguntungkanku."

Raikage meraih _walkie talkie_-nya lagi, "Darui, apa kau sudah membawa bala bantuan?"

"Dalam perjalanan, boss!" terdengar jawaban lantang dari _walkie talkie_ Raikage.

Malam mulai merangkul bumi meski gurat kemerahan masih membayang langit. Keadaan sekolah mulai di gelayuti gelap.

"Shikamaru, _jalankan plan B_." Perintah Sasuke.

"_Plan B_? Apakah kita punya plan A sebelumnya?" Shikamaru balik bertanya dengan nada sarkasm.

"Maju dan serang. Hanya itu." jawab Sasuke santai.

"Kemana _killer hunter_?" Tanya Asuma berdiri di samping Raikage.

"Mana kutahu.. hero yang memakai topeng pesta juga tidak kelihatan."

Itachi muncul dari balik bangunan tengah dan berdiri di samping Anko.

Sasuke mencibir menyambut kakaknya, Itachi hanya merespon dengan muka datar.

Tiba-tiba tiang-tiang lampu yang berada di sekeliling lapangan hidup, menerangi lapangan yang tadinya mulai di bayangi kegelapan.

Shikamaru terkejut. "Lampu halaman sekolah bukan lampu otomatis, siapa yang menghidupkannya?"

"_Ini pasti ulah kepala sekolah."_ Batin Sasuke.

Anko, Itachi dan Guy berlari dari arah belakang ke posisi mereka bertiga, Asuma menerjang dari arah depan.

Chouji segera kembali berubah menjadi yoyo raksasa dan Shikamaru menautkan bayanganya lalu menarik tubuh Chouji dan berputar tigaratus enampuluh derajat agar serangan S.A.C tak masuk dari segala sisi.

Tornado terbentuk dari perputaran Chouji dengan posisi Shikamaru sebagai pusatnya. "Arrrrgh!"

Shikamaru terus menarik yoyo tersebut dan terus berputar sehingga tak ada sedikitpun celah dari berbagai mata angin. "Arrrrrghhh!"

**.**

**.**

Darui menyetir sebuah mobil tahanan berlambang S.A.C. Diatasnya, sepuluh helikopter tempur mengawalnya. Darui yang sedang menyetir melihat keluar jendela saat direksinya tertarik pada wanita berambut merah muda yang sedang berlari di pinggir jalan.

Darui meraih _walkie talkie_ mobil, "Investigator Lee... bisakah kau cek siapa dia?" intip Darui ke spion samping saat melewati gadis muda tersebut.

Investigator Lee yang sedang menjadi pilot helikopter tempur sekaligus satu-satunya orang di dalam pesawat terbang itu mengarahkan pandangan ke arah bawah.

"XF-2 mendarat darurat disini, semuanya lanjutkan hingga ke Konohagakuen dan bergabung dalam komando Strategos Raikage." Perintah Lee kepada sembilan helikopter tempur lainnya.

"Siap!"

**.**

**.**

"Sedikit lagi... hoshh... hosh..." Sakura terus berlari meski nafanya terengah. Malam benar-benar telah datang menyapa, ia sedikit lagi mendekati Konohagakuen. Di depannya sudah ada belokan menuju lingkungan sekolahnya.

Belokan yang sangat familiar, dimana setiap pagi ratusan siswa melewatinya.

Sangat familiar, karena di sanalah ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Naruto yang ia panggil dengan Naburo. Satu mobil tahanan S.A.C melewatinya, Sakura tak acuh dan tetap terus berlari.

Satu helikopter mendarat tak jauh dari hadapannya. Sakura terkpaksa berhenti dan bertumpu lutut.

Rambutnya tergerai kasar oleh angin dari baling-baling helikopter tersebut. Sakura menatap tajam seorang pemuda berseragam S.A.C yang seumuran dengannya turun dari helikopter.

"Nona, ini area berbahaya, warga sipil di larang masuk ke area ini!" Rock Lee membuka helm S.A.C nya dan berteriak karena jika tidak suaranya akan tenggelam oleh suara baling-baling helikopter.

Sakura diam saja, berusaha mengatur nafanya yang tersengal, berlari dari Rumah Sakit ke Konohagaken membutuhkan waktu dari sore hingga awal malam, dan itu bukan perkara mudah jika bukan karena pasokan staminanya yang membludak karena latihan selama ini.

"Nona... kembalilah ke area evakuasi atau bersembunyilah ke di rumahmu sendiri!" Ujar Rock Lee lagi.

Sakura mengambil nafas dalam. "Haah..." dan hela nafasnya menjadi jauh lebih teratur.

"Menyingkirlah." Sakura menyeka keringat di keningnya.

Lee tak membalas kata.

"Aku ada keperluan ke Konohagakuen." Sambung Sakura.

"Nona... jika kau menunjukan sikap perlawanan, kami berhak menangkapmu." Jawab Lee.

"Menyingkirlah, keparat!" bentak Sakura.

"Kau... hero? Kau salah satu dari mereka?" tanya Lee tajam, kedua alis tebalnya bertaut.

"Aku manusia biasa jika kau ingin tahu aku siapa! Yang kalian serang adalah teman-temanku!" Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangan, "Jangan memghalangiku!"

"Nona, jika kau manusia biasa, maka menjauhlah dari sini, pergilah ke area evakuasi atau bersembunyilah di rumahmu sendiri, hanya dua itu pilihannya." Ujar Lee tegas.

"Pilihan dariku hanya satu" gurat-gurat angkara murka tercetak di wajah Haruno Sakura, "Menyingkirlah, bedebah!"

Lee mengambil kuda-kuda bertarung, "Manusia ataupun hero, jika kau sudah berpihak pada hero maka kau telah kami nyatakan sebagai musuh."

Sakura menatap tajam posisi tubuh Lee, kedua kakinya tertekuk dalam dengan kaki kiri maju selangkah ke depan dan kaki kanan jauh ke belakang, jemari kiri Lee bertaut dan meruncing seperti pedang yang mengarah ke atas sementara tangan kanannya terkepal sejajar telinga.

"Jeet Kune Do?" Sakura yang paham gerakan Lee segera mengambil ancang-ancang bertarung dengan memajukan satu kakinya seangin dan sedikit menekuk. Bogem mentah telah terkepal siap tembak sejajar dada.

Lee bergumam melihat kuda-kuda Sakura. "Karate?"

"Hyiaat!" Sakura maju menyerang.

Begitu pula Rock Lee. "Wataaa!"

Karate VS Jeet Kune Do.

**...**

_**Traaank!**_

Dua pedang beradu. Naruto memberikan tendangan ke depan dimana Orochimaru sangat mudah menghindarinya dengan melompat selangkah mundur. Orochimaru mengacungkan tangan yang tak mengenggam pedang ke depan, dua ular cukup besar muncul dari balik lengan kimono Orochimaru dan melesat ke arah Naruto.

_**Sraaat!**_

_**Sraaat!**_

Naruto menebas dua ular tersebut dengan patahan pedang yang ada di genggamannya. Daging ular yang teronggok di tanah menghilang bersama kepulan asap. Satu sentakan pada kaki kanannya, Naruto melesat cepat ke posisi Orochimaru.

_**Trannk!**_

Dua pedang kembali beradu.

Sesaat dentang denting aduan, mereka kembali melompat mundur menjaga jarak.

Naruto mengerutkan kening, memikirkan celah untuk menyerang Orochimaru. Pertarungan takkan usai jika hanya saling serang dan tahan, harus ada serangan telak yang mengakhiri pertarungan ini.

Naruto baru saja hendak melesat saat Orochimaru dari tanganya mengeluarkan ratusan ular yang menganga dimana setiap ular memiliki pedang di mulut mereka. Ratusan ular itu menyerang Naruto,remaja tersebut seolah hilang di dalam gelombang besar lautan ular.

Menghempaskan dan melukai tubuh remaja tanggung tersebut.

Saat Orochimaru menghilangkan ratusan ular berpedang miliknya, terlihat olehnya tubuh Naruto yang terbaring di tanah dengan luka di sekujur tubuh. Naruto mengerang kesakitan dan tak mampu berdiri.

Naruto yang terbaring menghempaskan nafas satu-satu. Orochimaru dengan sabar dalam diam menunggu Naruto bangkit berdiri.

_**Krraaak!**_

_**Kraaak!**_

Orochimaru menoleh ke kiri dan kekanan dimana suara aneh itu muncul. Tapi terlambat baginya, empat rantai Naruto muncul dari dalam tanah dan langsung membelit tubuh Orochimaru. Rantai terus melilit Orochimaru hingga berlapis-lapis ketebalannya, menyisakan hanya kepala orochimaru yang terlihat.

Naruto perlahan bangkit.

Mata Orochimaru menyipit tajam melihat rantai yang mencuat di punggung Naruto masuk ke dalam tanah.

"Jadi begitu, saat kau terlentang tadi, kau diam-diam mengeluarkan rantaimu, karena kau terlentang, otomatis rantaimu masuk kedalam tanah dan sama sekali aku takkan bisa melihatnya dari sini. Pintar sekali." Ujar Orochimaru memuji.

Naruto kembali mengangkat satu tangan untuk membentuk _rasen shuriken_.

"Pergilah ke neraka!" Naruto melemparkan _rasen shuriken_ ke arah Orochimaru.

"Sial!" Orochimaru mencoba menggerakan tubuhnya namun tak bisa karena lilitan rantai Naruto. Pergerakannya benar-benar terkunci. Orochimaru terbelalak saat _rasen shuriken_ tiba di depannya dan membesar lalu meledak.

_**Blaaarrrm!**_

Rantai Naruto menghilang saat terjadinya ledakan besar, remaja itu menatap kedepan dimana kawah besar bekas ledakan tercipta. Orochimaru terlihat rebah tak jauh darisana. Naruto berjalan pelan mendekati sosok tersebut lalu jatuh bertumpu lutut di sisinya.

Tak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan dari sosok Orochimaru, matanya terpejam dengan luka bakar di beberapa bagian tubuh. Kimono yang di kenakan Orochimaru pun sudah robek di sana-sini.

Sekilas, Naruto menatap Orochimaru yang memejamkan mata dengan tatapan kesedihan.

Tiba-tiba mata Orochimaru terbuka dan dengan cepat meraih belati dua mata dari balik pinggangnya.

_**Craaasssh!**_

"Aaarrk!" Naruto spontan menjerit saat belati kunai menancap pahanya. Orochimaru menggulingkan diri menjauh lalu berdiri tanpa ekspresi kesakitan.

Darah menyembur dari paha Naruto saat remaja itu mencabut belati kunai dari pahanya.

"Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku?" cibir Orochimaru.

Naruto berdiri dan menatap marah ke arah Orochimaru.

"Saat kau belum lahir, aku adalah guru dari ibumu, kau pikir dengan serangan barusan bisa membunuhku?" Intimidasi Orochimaru.

"Tutup mulutmu, jahanam!" Aura merah menguar di tubuh Naruto. "Tutu mulutmu, pembunuh!"

Tiga garis tipis tergores kasar di pipi Naruto.

Orochimaru tak bisa untuk tidak terkejut. "Perubahan ini? Sama saat Kushina tak bisa menguasai Kyuubi!"

**.**

**.**

Yoyo raksasa masih berputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat dengan Shikamaru sebagai sumbu putaran.

"Bagaimana cara menyerang mereka?" Anko menatap tornado di depannya.

Dari dalam tornado, muncul sebuah bayangan yang menjalar cepat ke posisi Guy, Anko dan Itachi.

Anko dan Itachi berhasil melompat mundur menjauh, namun kaki Guy di belit bayangan tersebut.

"Eh?" Guy terjatuh dan diseret bayangan itu menuju tornado Akimichi.

"Anko, Itachi! _Help me_!" teriak Guy.

Anko dan Itachi mengejar Guy yang masih terseret. Anko berhasil menangkap tangan Guy.

"Bertahanlah, kapten Guy!" Anko menahan pergerakan Guy.

"Arrrghhh!" tiba-tiba saja Anko dan Guy berteriak _gaje_ bersama dan Anko melepaskan pegangannya ke Maito Guy.

Itachi melihat ada listrik merambat di bayangan yang mengikat kaki Guy. _"Sasuke, kau melakukan kombinasi serangan dengan hero rusa?"_

Guy akhirnya tertarik ke dalam pusaran tornado.

Sesampainya di dalam, Guy tak sempat bergerak saat dia langsung menemui sebuah kegelepan, lalu sosok raksasa hitam dengan mata _sharingan_ menatapnya.

"_**Tsukuyomi."**_

Tornado berhenti. Kepulan asap membatasi pandangan mereka.

Semua pasukan S.A.C menunggu cemas darimana ketiga hero akan menyerang. Setelah kepulan asap menghilang akibat tornado buatan tadi, ketiga hero itu lenyap tanpa jejak.

Bersama para kapten yang juga raib entah kemana.

Kecuali Maito Guy yang terkapar dengan mata terbelalak dan tubuh menegang.

"Kondisi itu... sama seperti Darui tempo hari..." Raikage tercengang, "Medis!" teriak Raikage.

**..**

Maito Guy membuka mata, tersadar dalam sebuah tanah lapang dengan langit yang berwarna merah. Seumur hidupnya tak pernah ia melihat langit dengan warna seperti ini.

Dan ia tersalib.

Tak berkutik.

Tak berdaya.

"Ini pasti halusinasi...benarkan?" tanya Guy pada seorang pemuda di hadapannya.

"Bukan... ini adalah dunia milikku. Selama disini, satu detik sama dengan 72 jam waktu normal di dunia luar sana..." jawab Sasuke sambil menunjukan gergaji mesin di tangannya.

Sasuke menarik engkol.

Gergaji mesin menimbulkan bunyi berisik.

"Tidak! Tidak! Ini pasti halusinasi!" jerit Guy.

"Mari kita buktikan ini halusinasi atau bukan." Jawab Sasuke dingin sambil mendekati Guy.

Lalu membelah tubuh Guy menjadi dua.

"Arrrrrgh!" Maito Guy menjerit kesakitan saat mata gergaji mesin mulai membelah tubuhnya.

"Hentikaaaan!" teriak Guy.

Lalu Guy rebah bersama palang salib yang terbelah dua.

**.**

"Hosh... hosh..." Guy terbangun dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya. "Apa itu tadi? Sial! Cuma halusinasi!"

Guy menoleh ke samping, melihat bahwa tanganya terpaku pada salib.

"Ini.. tempat yang tadi?"

Lapangan luas dengan langit berwarna merah dan Doraemon yang berdiri di depannya dengan gergaji mesin.

"Sialan!" jerit Guy, "Ini pasti halusinasi!"

"Mari kita buktikan ini halusinasi atau bukan." Jawab robot kucing di depannya dingin sambil mendekati Guy.

Lalu membelah tubuh Guy menjadi dua.

"Arrrrrgh!"

**.**

"Hosh... hosh..." Guy terbangun dan ia kembali mendapati dirinya tersalib.

"Lepaskan aku sialan! Ayo kita duel satu lawan satu!" teriak Guy pada sosok di depannya. Ia terkejut karena bukan lagi Sasuke ataupun Doraemon yang ada disana.

Tapi seseorang dengan bandana dan pedang di tiap tangannya serta satu pedang di gigitannya.

"Roronoa Zorro?" Guy terbelalak, "Fanfik sialan macam apa ini?! Ini bukan fandom One Piece!"

"Mari kita buktikan ini fandom apa..." ujar pemuda dengan luka melintang di satu matanya itu.

_**Syyuut!**_

Dalam satu kedipan mata, Zorro sudah berada di belakang Guy.

Dan Guy ambruk menjadi onggokan daging.

**...**

Jauh di halaman belakang sekolah, Sasuke dan Itachi berdiri berhadapan.

"Bisakah kita masuk ke acara utama?" tanya Sasuke dingin, dalam kelopak matanya iris tiga _tomoe_ sudah menantang.

Itachi merespon dengan membalas tatapan mata Sasuke dengan pola iris yang sama.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan sebelum aku membunuhmu, Itachi."

Sang kakak tetap diam tak sedikitpun ingin membuka suara.

"Kenapa kau berubah?" tanya Sasuke dengan raut wajah sedih. "Itachi... kau adalah panutanku, kau adalah pedoman dalam hidupku, kau adalah tempat dimana aku meletakan semaua suka cita dan duka nestapa, menyadarkan semua lelah dan asa pelita dalam gelapku." Sasuke menunduk.

"Tapi kau berubah saat mengetahui aku menjadi hero... tahukah kau, Itachi, ini juga bukan inginku." Lanjut Sasuke.

Itachi diam mendengarkan. _sharingan _miliknya tetap menelisik Sasuke.

"Perlakuanmu... intimidasimu... membuatku mulai merasakan kenikmatan dengan kekuatan ini." Sasuke menatap kedua telapak tangannya. "Menerima kutukan ini."

"Apa yang berubah dariku, Itachi?!" bentak Sasuke, "Aku seharusnya tetap menjadi adikmu meski aku ini seorang hero!"

Itachi tetap diam dengan muka sedatar aspal.

"Tapi kau!" tunjuk Sasuke, "Menatapku seperti binatang! Mencoba membunuhku setiap hari! Aku sama sekali tidak berubah Itachi! Aku tetap ingin memanggilmu sebagai _niisan_! Tapi apa yang kau lakukan padaku?!"

Sasuke mengepalkan tinju. "Liaht perlakuanmu padaku, kakak sialan! Kenapa kau lakukan ini semua padaku?! Kenapa?!"

"Karena aku menyayangimu."

Singkat, tegas, padat, berwibawa. Itachi meluncurkan sebuah kalimat pendek.

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar hebat. "Jawaban macam apa itu, jahanam?! Demi rahim ibuku dan ibumu yang telah melahirkan kita, aku akan membunuhmu, Itachi!"

Pola tiga _tomoe_ berubah menjadi pola baling kipas.

Itachi merentangkan lengan seolah memeluk Sasuke dari jauh, memberikan sebuah senyum tulus, "Ayo kita lakukan, adikku yang manja."

"_**Gyokakku!"**_

"_**Gyokakku!"**_

_**Blaaaarm!**_

**.**

**.**

"Suara ledakan apa itu?" pasukan S.A.C kebingungan dengan suara ledakan yang berasal dari belakang sekolah.

"Jangan lengah!" teriak suara dari atas.

Semua mendongak dan menganga saat Chouji melayang diatas mereka dengan menyatukan kepalan tinju raksasanya siap dihantamkan kebawah.

_**Blaaarmm!**_

Namun Chouji terlebih dahulu di tinju oleh seorang raksasa yang juga melesat ke udara. Chouji mendarat kasar dan mengenai replika menara bigben sehingga menara jam itu ambruk.

Tanah bergetar seakan gempa bumi saat sosok raksasa tersebut mendarat di tanah.

"Akhirnya kau datang... Darui." Ujar Raikage menyambut anggotanya yang datang bersama seseorang yang di borgol.

Bersamaan datangnya Darui, sembilan helikopter mengudara di atas barikade S.A.C.

Darui menoleh ke samping dan berbicara pada orang yang berpenampilan seperti Indian tersebut. "Kin, kubilang sekali lagi, saat ini kau hanya harus mengalahkan mereka."

Raikage menatap Kinkaku, sosok bertubuh gempal yang dibawa oleh Darui dengan mobil tahanan S.A.C.

"Cih! Aku tidak akan melawan kaumku sendiri." Kinkaku meludah ke tanah.

"Kau tidak sepintar adikmu yang langsung patuh saat kusuruh." Darui melemparkan _remote_ pada Raikage.

Raikage menangkap _remote_ yang hanya ada satu tombol besar berwarna merah itu.

"Kalian mengenakan kalung peledak..." ujar Darui menatap kalung hitam ketat yang dikenakan oleh Kinkaku. "Jika kau mencoba melepaskan kalung itu, maka kalung itu akan meledak dan memecahkan kepalamu."

Raikage menyeringai senang.

"Jika kau menolah perintah kami atau menunjukan keberpihakanmu pada mereka, maka kami akan meledakan kepala adikmu." Ujar Darui santai sambil menggigit ilalang.

"Begitu juga adikmu, jika dia tidak melakukan perintah kami, maka kepalamu akan kuledakan... bukankah sebagai saudara kalian saling menyanyangi, menarik bukan?"

"Bwuahahaha!" strategos Raikage tertawa lantang.

Kinkaku membuang muka.

"Cepat kalahkan hero yang memiliki kemampuan yang sama denganmu itu, lalu kau akan segera ku kirim kembali ke penjara." Perintah Darui.

"Manusia... kalian akan membayar semua perlakuan biadab ini dengan kehinaan dan rasa sakit yang tak terhingga." Kinkaku menahan amarah.

"Bwuahahaha..." Raikage masih tertawa girang hingga wajahnya memerah, "Cepat lakukan atau..." Raikage memainkan _remote_ ditangannya seolah hendak memencet tombol tersebut.

"Kalian adalah makhluk hina... lebih hina dari kami yang merupakan mantan penjahat." Geram Kinkaku berlalu ke garis depan.

Kinkaku berdiri disamping Ginkaku yang terlebih dahulu sudah berada di barikade terdepan.

Chouji bangkit berdiri, menatap dua orang yang memiliki perawakan yang sama dengannya.

"Maafkan kami..." ujar Kinkaku dengan suaranya yang berat. "Aku melakukan ini karena harus menyelamatkan adikku. Kami dan kau berasal dari kaum yang sama..."

"Aku juga melakukan ini semata menjaga keselamatan nyawa kakakku." Sela Ginkaku.

"Nyawa kami terancam..." sambung Kinkaku, "Kami harus mengalahkanmu agar manusia terkutuk itu tidak membunuh kami."

Chouji merogoh sebuah tabung berisi tiga pil dari sakunya.

"Sekali lagi... maafkan kami... ayo bertarung!" tubuh Kinkaku dan Ginkaku membesar, jauh lebih besar dari bentuk Chouji yang biasanya hanya setinggi tiga meter. Tubuh Kin-Gin _brother's _hampir sama tingginya dengan bangunan bertingkat Konohagakuen.

"Siapa yang peduli dengan alasanmu..." Chouji yang tembem dan imut berubah gahar dan serius.

Ia membuka botol kecil dan mengeluarkan pil berwarna berwarna hijau lalu menelannya.

"Aku juga harus menyelamatkan teman-temanku!" Chouji membesar seperti Kinkaku dan Ginkaku. "Ayo bertarung!"

Para raksasa bertarung!

**...**

"Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Asuma, "Kau akan melawan kami berdua sendirian?"

Shikamaru menatap Asuma dari balik topeng rusa yang ia kenakan, lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Mau bagaimana lagi..."

Mereka semua kini berada di dalam salah satu kelas. Shikamaru duduk di meja guru dan dua kapten duduk berjauhan di kursi murid.

"Jangan bercanda, bocah... ayo kuantar ke penjara S.A.C." tukas Anko.

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri kesana nanti saat liburan sekolah." Jawab Shikamaru. Cahaya bulan yang masuk ke dalam kelas membuat wajahnya sedikit temaram.

Asuma menggaruk kasar kepalanya, "Dasar anak nakal..."

Asuma menyingkirkan semua kursi yang menghalangi dengan satu tendangan sapuan, begitu juga dengan Anko.

Shikamaru melompat dan duduk bertumpu satu lutut di meja guru. Segera menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, bayangan Shikamaru menjalar ke posisi dua orang tersebut.

Anko melompat tinggi namun ia terkejut bayangan Shikamaru keluar dari lantai dan membelit kakinya lalu melemparkan tubuh kapten divisi satu itu ke arah jendela.

_**Praaank!**_

Anko terlempar hingga ke koridor setelah tubuhnya memecahkan jendela kelas.

"Sialan!" Anko menggerutu marah sambil bangkit berdiri, "Aku akan membunuhmu!"

Belum sempat Anko kembali masuk ke kelas, ia terbelalak saat perutnya dirasa dihantam mesin pelantak. Seorang wanita berambut pirang menabrakan bahunya ke perut Anko.

Lalu mereka berguling-guling di koridor.

Asuma tak mengindahkan apa yang terjadi di luar kelas. Ia menghisap dalam rokoknya lalu memberikan satu hembusan kuat.

"_**Haisekishō"**_

Ruang kelas dipenuhi dengan asap membuat Shikamaru terbatuk-batuk. "Asap ini.. bukan berasal dari rokok yang dihisapnya..." pikir Shikamaru, "Asap ini berbau seperti..." mata Shikamaru terbelalak, "Mesiu."

Asuma sendiri sudah berdiri di luar kelas tepat di depan pintu. Ia melemparkan puntung rokoknya ke dalam kepulan asap lalu menutup pintu dengan gaya yang santai.

_**Blaaaarm!**_

Lantai bergetar sesaat bersamaan dengan pecahnya semua kaca. Asap hitam menyeruak dari dalam kelas.

"Terlalu mudah." Kekeh Asuma. "Selamat tinggal hero rusa..."

Asuma menolehkan kepala kesamping, "Uh?" meneguk ludah melihat Yamanaka Ino yang berdiri bangkit dari jatuhnya. "Pantatnya semok sekali..."

Ino membelakangi Asuma dan berhadapan dengan Anko yang juga berdiri setelah acara berguling-gulingnya.

"Kau muncul juga akhirnya..." Anko menatap hero dengan topeng pesta tersebut, topeng berbulu merak yang hanya menutupi bagian mata. Memakai baju berwarna ungu terang yang begitu pendek sehingga memamerkan pusarnya yang ditindik dengan berlian biru, ditambah _miniskirt_ berwarna senada serta _stocking_ jaring hingga atas lutut. Hero berambut pirang itu juga mengenakan _highheels_ bening seperti kaca dengan tali yang banyak melilit mata kakinya.

Ino sedikit melirik ke belakang, berantisipasi terhadap serangan mendadak Asuma.

Asuma mengibaskan tangan, "Tenang saja, tenang saja, aku takkan menganggu perkelahian perempuan. Tidak etis bagiku."

Ino kembali fokus ke depan, melihat penampilan Anko yang memakai _stocking_ transparan yang mencetak tubuhnya dan rok mini yang begitu ketat ditambah sepatu boot setinggi lutut, tak lupa mantel coklat beremblem bintang di dada. Ino mencibir. "Huh. Dasar sok seksi!"

"Sok seksi?!" Anko naik pitam, ia meremas dua gunungnya sendiri, "Aku memang seksi, pelacur sialan!"

Geraham Ino beradu keras. "Siapa yang kau bilang pelacur, hah!" Ino memamerkan lekuk tubuhnya.

Asuma yang beberapa meter di belakang Ino meraba hidungnya. Ada darah yang mengalir disana.

"Sial! ini akan seru!" seringai mesum Asuma.

"Ini adalah tubuh sempurna seorang wanita dewasa!" Anko membusungkan dada. Memamerkan gunung kembarnya yang menantang.

"Tubuh sempurna? Bokong tepos itu kau bilang tubuh sempurna? Perut penuh lemak itu kau bilang tubuh sempurna? Kuku yang hitam ujungnya dan kulit yang berminyak kau bilang tubuh sempurna?" hina Yamanaka Ino.

"Aku yakin kau tak pernah diet. Saat kau tua nanti, kau akan gembrot obesitas penuh kolestrol karena kau tak pernah memperhatikan pola makanmu saat masih muda." Cerca Ino lagi.

Ino mengibaskan rambut seperti model iklan shampoo dan berputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat memamerkan keindahan tubuhnya.

Asuma yang jauh di belakang pun dapat mencium harumnya parfum super mahal Ino yang semerbak memainkan hidungnya.

Dan birahinya.

"Aku setuju!" teriak Asuma lantang mengejutkan Ino dan Anko. "Aku setuju dengan hero yang mirip boneka barbie ini!"

"Grrrh!" geram Anko.

Asuma berseru semangat, "Jika masalah seksi, kau masih kalah jauh darinya, Anko. Terimalah takdir yang berat ini. Mulai besok pergilah ke gym agar-"

"_I'll kill you_, _Bitch_!" Anko menatap marah Ino lalu secepat kilat meraih belati kunai di pinggangnya dengan kedua tangan dan melemparkannya ke arah Ino secara bergantian kiri dan kanan.

Ino membalas tatapan mata Anko.

Delapan kunai melesat cepat.

Satu kunai hampir menancap di dahi Yamanaka Barbie.

Hero berambut pirang itu menauatkan kedua alis.

Waktu tiba-tiba serasa melambat.

Ino melompat lalu khayang saat di udara. Satu kunai lolos, bersamaan dengan lompatan tadi, tiga kunai melesat di antara dua kaki Ino.

Dua kunai yang hampir merobek perut mulus Ino berhasil di hidari hanya dengan sedikit gerakan kesamping, Ino juga merentangkan kedua tangan, membiarkan kunai-kunai yang akan menggores lengan putihnya lewat begitu saja.

Ia salto dan semua kunai melewati tubuhnya begitu saja tanpa sempat meninggalkan luka.

Semua itu terjadi dalam gerakan _slowmotion_.

Saat Ino menjejakan kakinya ke lantai dan menegakan punggung, waktu kembali berputar normal.

"A-apa? Dia bisa memainkan waktu?" Anko terperangah, tersadar.

Terdengar bunyi debaman keras, Asuma ambruk dan merintih kesakitan karena dua kunai menancap di pundaknya serta satu kunai bertengger indah di pahanya.

"Anko! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" jerit Asuma.

"Aku tidak bermain dengan waktu, tapi dengan pikiranmu." Jelas Ino dengan mimik meremahkan Anko.

"Saat kau akan melempar kunai tadi, kau menatap marah padaku, saat itulah aku masuk kedalam pikiranmu. Aku membuat gerakan dan penglihatanmu melambat, otakmu tak singkorn dengan daya tangkap penglihatanmu, itu juga berlaku bagi pria mesum di belakangku." Papar Ino menunjuk jempol ke belakang.

"Saat aku masuk ke pikiranmu, saat itu aku langsung menatap pria mesum itu, aku juga bisa pengaruhi pikirannya meski aku sedang mengendalikan pikiranmu, ini seperti efek beruntun."

Asuma mengerang saat mencabut kunai yang menancap di pahanya.

"Gerakanmu yang melambat, bukan aku yang cepat, sehingga seolah-olah aku terlihat mempermainkan waktu." Cibir Ino, '"Jangan remehkan kemampuan Yamanaka-_sama_!"

Asuma melesatkan dua kunai berdarah di tangannya ke arah belakang Ino, "Bagaimana dengan yang ini? Kau belum membaca pikiranku!"

_**Bruukk!**_

_**Trank!**_

_**Trank!**_

Shikamaru tiba-tiba muncul dari langit-langit koridor dan menangkis kunai yang dilesatkan Asuma dengan kunai bergangang emapt lubang miliknya.

Asuma menaikan kedua alis, "Bagaimana kau selamat dari sana?" Asuma menunjuk ke kelas di sampingnya.

"Saat detik-detik sebelum meledak, aku melompat dan menghancurkan langit-langit, bersembunyi di balik langit-langit."

"Wow..." Mata Asuma menajam melihat kunai bergangang lubang empat Shimamaru, "Itu sama seperti punyaku."

Asuma meraih kunai yang sama lalu memasukan empat jari pada lubang gangang kunai.

Ino dan Shikamaru saling beradu punggung.

"Aku tak punya urusan pribadi denganmu, katakan padaku dimana _killer hunter_? Kenapa dia daritadi tak kujung keluar?" tanya Anko.

"Hadapi aku dulu." Tegas Ino, "_Killer hunter_ bukan tandinganmu!"

Ino mengambil kuda-kuda bertarung, begitu pula Shikamaru.

Asuma bersiap melawan hero rusa, Anko bersiaga melawan hero pirang bertopeng pesta.

"Hyiaaat!"

**.**

**.**

Setelah dua _gyokakku_ beradu, Itachi dan Sasuke sama-sama melompat mundur. Sasuke menepiskan lengan, muncul burung elang api dan menyerang ke arah Itachi.

Kapten divisi tiga itu berkelit sedikit sehingga elang api melewatinya. Namun elang api itu tiba-tiba terbang berbalik menuju punggung Itachi dan membuat pemuda gagah itu sedikit hampir terjatuh.

Rompi anti peluru S.A.C melindunginya dari kobaran api tersebut.

"Cukup bagus." Puji Itachi sambil menepuk rompi bagian belakang yang hangus.

Sasuke meletakan jemari di ganggang pedang.

"Tapi itu belum cukup untuk melukaiku, Sasuke." iris tiga _tomoe_ berubah menjadi pola shuriken.

Sasuke maju dengan pedang terhunus, Itachi menahan dengan belati. Adu senjata tajam pun berlngsung singkat setelah beberepa kali dentang denting aduan tak bisa melukai keduanya. Sasuke mundur namun kini mengalirkan listrik ke pedangnya.

Sasuke menebas angin dan listrik menyambar di udara ke posisi berdiri Itachi. Saat sambaran listrik hampir mengenai tubuh Itachi, kakak kandung Sasuke itu menghilang.

"Kemana dia?" geram Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke tersentak dan membalikan cara memegang pedanganya lalu menghunuskan pedangnya ke belakang.

_**Crasssh!**_

Itachi yang ada di belakang Sasuke tak bisa mengelak saat pedang sang adik menembus perutnya. Sasuke berbalik lalu memutar ganggang pedangnya.

"Oekss!" Itachi menyemburkan darah dari mulutnya saat Sasuke memutar pedang yang tengah menancap di perutnya.

"Matilah kau, Itachi. Matilah!"

**.**

**.**

"Nona, jika kau manusia biasa, maka menjauhlah dari sini, pergilah ke area evakuasi atau bersembunyilah di rumahmu sendiri, hanya dua itu pilihannya." Ujar Lee tegas.

"Pilihan dariku hanya satu" gurat-gurat angkara murka tercetak di wajah Haruno Sakura, "Menyingkirlah, bedebah!"

Lee mengambil kuda-kuda bertarung, "Manusia ataupun hero, jika kau sudah berpihak pada hero maka kau telah kami nyatakan sebagai musuh."

Sakura menatap tajam posisi tubuh Lee, kedua kakinya tertekuk dalam dengan kaki kiri maju selangkah ke depan dan kaki kanan jauh ke belakang, jemari kiri Lee bertaut dan meruncing seperti pedang yang mengarah ke atas sementara tangan kanannya terkepal sejajar telinga.

"Jeet Kune Do?" Sakura yang paham gerakan Lee segera mengambil ancang-ancang bertarung dengan memajukan satu kakinya seangin dan sedikit menekuk. Bogem mentah telah terkepal siap tembak sejajar dada.

Lee bergumam melihat kuda-kuda Sakura. "Karate?"

"Hyiaat!" Sakura maju menyerang.

Begitu pula Rock Lee. "Wataaa!"

Saat jarak makin tersisih, Lee menyarangkan satu tendangan ke sisi kepala Sakura. Gadis merah muda mampu memblok dengan tangan kiri yang ia tegakkan menghalangi kaki Lee menerjang kepalanya, tanpa buang waktu Sakura menghentakan tinju kanannya ke dagu Rock Lee.

Investigator muda itu terjungkal ke belakang.

Saat Lee baru akan bangkit dan menegakan punggung, Sakura sudah terlebih dahulu melompat dengan kedua kaki yang bersatu dan menerjang dada Rock Lee.

Lagi, investigator andalan divisi empat tersebut terjungkal rebah dan punggungnya membentur pijakan kaki helikopter. Lee perlahan bangkit dan menatap wanita muda yang sedang mengamuk itu.

Cantik,

Ditambah mahkota merah muda yang kini berkibar kasar disibak oleh hempasan-hempasan angin dari baling-baling helikopter.

Kenapa wanita ini membela hero? _pikir Lee_.

Lee kembali ambil ancang-ancang dan melesat ke depan, memberikan tinju-tinju cepat dan tanpa celah untuk serangan balasan. Sakura hanya bisa memblok dengan menegakan kedua lengannya di depan wajah.

_**Bugh!**_

_**Bugh!**_

_**Bugh!**_

Lee bertubi-tubi memberikan pukulan ke perut Sakura, wanita muda itu melompat mundur dan Lee terus merangsek dan memberikan pukulan cepat. Sakura menendang ke depan, membuat Lee juga harus melompat selangkah ke belakang menjaga jarak.

Sakura seolah terbang dengan sekali lompatan dan menerjang wajah Rock Lee dengan tinjunya.

Lagi, Lee terhuyung namun dengan sigap menjaga keseimbangan.

Lee berlari-lari kecil di tempat dengan lompatan lompatan rendah layaknya petinju.

Sakura bersiaga menunggu serangan Jet Kune do yang mengandalakan kecepatan sementara karate yang ia kuasai bertumpu pada kekuatan.

Lee memberikan satu tinju ke wajah Sakura.

Gadis itu mampu menghindar dengan sedikit mengelakan kepala ke samping.

Sakura mengikuti alur kecepatan Lee, ia berputar karena lompatan-lompatan petinju milik Lee mencoba meminimalkan jarak mereka. Kini aksi layaknya Mayweather dan Manny Pacquiao tersaji sesaat, serang, hindar, serang dan hindar. Posisi mereka kini berbalik, punggung Sakura kini menghadap ke helikopter.

_**Syuut!**_

_**Syuut!**_

Job demi job berhasil di hindari Sakura, satu tinju penuh tenaga dari sisi kanan juga di tepis dengan menyilangkan tangannya. Saat tinju Lee menjangkau sisi kepala melewati telinganya, Sakura memberikan satu tendangan dari samping ke perut Lee.

"Arrhk!" Lee terbelalak menerima rasa sakit di sisi kanan perutnya.

Sakura belum selesai, Sakura meraih lengan Lee yang sejajar tepat di samping telinganya dan berbalik cepat satu putaran. Lee kini berhadapan dengan punggung Sakura.

"Akulah satu-satunya di negara ini..."

Menarik lengan tersebut,

"Yang meraih gelar..."

Menumpukan tenaga pada satu bantingan mendatar,

"Master Juudo di saat umur ku belum cukup lima belas tahun!"

Dan melemparkan tubuh Rock Lee hingga si pemuda bob itu melayang dan punggungnya membentur ekor helikopter sebagai rem daruratnya.

Lee terjatuh dengan bunyi debaman keras setelah bertabrakan dengan ekor helikopter.

"Juudo?" Lee tertatih berdiri dan menatap Sakura yang berada bermeter-meter di depannya.

Bagaimana bisa dia melemparkanku dengan jarak sejauh ini? _Batin Lee._

"Aku tidak akan main-main lagi..." gumam Lee sambil melepaskan rompi anti peluru S.A.C yang ia kenakan.

"_**Kaimon!"**_

**.**

**.**

Udara di sekeliling Orochimaru terasa kering seperti memasuki musim panas. Makin lama, udara disekitarnya makin kering dan menyiksa kulit.

"Bukankah kekuatan ini yang kau inginkan dariku?!" gahar Naruto. Satu ekor muncul di pinggang belakang Naruto.

Ekor yang terbentuk dari gumpalan chakra yang begitu kuat. Mata Naruto berubah seperti mata binatang buas. Ekor kedua muncul dan Naruto memposisikan kedua tanganya ke tanah, berdiri layaknya binatang.

Kuku-kukunya meruncing tajam bersamaan dengan taring Naruto yang juga memanjang.

"Karena kekuatan ini, kekuatan dari monster yang ada di tubuhku, kau membohongiku selama delapan belas tahun!"

Orochimaru terkekeh, "Kau tak ada apa-apanya jika di banding dengan Kushina, bocah bodoh..."

"Jangan lagi sebut nama orangtuaku, bedebah!" Naruto berlari seperti binatang ke arah Orochimaru.

Lagi, Orochimaru masih mampu mengeluarkan pedang dari mulutnya. Orochimaru siap menebas Naruto yang melompat ke arahnya namun ia terbelalak saat Naruto menghilang saat pedangnya akan menebas Naruto.

"Dibelakang." Suara Naruto mencekam di balik punggung Orochimaru.

_**Blaaarrm!**_

Belum sempat menoleh Orochimaru sudah di lempar oleh ekor Naruto.

Naruto kembali berlari dan menerjang Orochimaru dengan dua ekornya. Orochimaru melompat, berkelit, dan menghindar sebisa mungkin.

Satu ekor Naruto berhasil kembali melemparkan tubuh Orochimaru ke sisi jauh pekarangan rumahnya.

Orochimaru tertatih bangkit, ia kembali dikejutkan dengan Naruto yang sudah ada di hadapannya padahal tadi jaraknya begitu jauh.

"_**Rasengan!"**_

Bola spiral menghantam perut Orochimaru, namun keperkasaan Orochimaru tak bisa di remehkan. Meski _rasengan_ berputar keras di perutnya, Orochimaru masih berdiri tegak meski wajahnya mengerang kesakitan. Tanganya kembali mengambil belati dan yang terselip di belakang pinggang dan berusaha menancapkannya ke dada Naruto.

Aura merah yang mengitari tubuh Naruto seolah sekeras besi karena ujung belati kunai tak bisa menembus aura merah tersebut. Naruto menyentakan _rasengan_-nya, membuat Orochimaru terlempar lagi ke belakang.

Orochimaru jatuh berguling-guling namun sukses berdiri sempurna.

Orochimaru terbatuk-batuk dan memuncratkan darah begitu banyak.

Merasa begitu sulitnya menjatuhkan Orochimaru, Naruto menjerit frustasi.

"Arrrrghhh!" dan ekornya pun bertambah menjadi tiga.

**..**

**..**

_Genderang perang telah tertabuh dalam hingar bingar. Pertarungan demi pertarungan terjadi._

Ayah dan anak, Orochimaru _versus_ Naruto.

_Darah tertumpah._

Kakak dan adik, Itachi _versus_ Sasuke.

_Semua luka terbuka._

Para raksasa, Kin-gin _brother_ versus Chouji.

_Ambisi turut bermain dalam bara dendam._

Asuma dan Anko _versus_ Shikamaru dan Ino.

_Yang tersembunyi akan diperlihatkan._

Ahli beladiri, Sakura _versus _Lee.

_Semua ini belum usai!_

**To be Continue**


	17. Chapter 17 : Heroes VS SAC part I

**Heroes**

**The Seventeenth Chapter.**

**"Heroes Vs S.A.C. part I"**

**Pertempuran ini untuk apa dan siapa?**

**Warning : OOC's dan hati-hati dengan pergantian **_**scene**_** yang cepat.**

* * *

"A-apa itu?" kejut Sakura, "Semua otot tubuhnya terlihat menegang?"

Semua otot Lee terlihat menonjol di balik kulit. Satu tekukan kaki, Lee melesat ke posisi Sakura.

"Aku juga tidak akan main-main lagi!" Sakura melesat ke posisi rock Lee.

Jeet Kune Do mengandalkan kecepatan, itu yang di lakukan Lee pada Sakura.

Rock Lee menghantamkan tendangan sapuan dari bawah ke atas ke arah dagu Sakura, membuat gadis merah muda itu terbang tinggi mendapat hantaman sedemikian rupa.

"Arrgh!" Sakura yang melayang terkejut dengan serangan cepat dari kaki Lee.

Keterkejutaanya belum usai saat Lee seolah melayang di belakang, memeluk tubuhnya dengan lancang. Rock Lee menguatkan dekapannya lalu tubuh mereka yang melekat jadi satu berbalik, berputar kencang bak gasing dan menukik tajam bak peluru ke aspal.

"Siapapun kau, manusia atau hero, musuh tetaplah musuh dan harga nyawamu adalah kematian!" teriak Lee di belakang Sakura.

"_**Omote renge!"**_

Sakura terbelalak menatap kerasnya lokasi pendaratanya.

**Blaarrrm!**

Dan pecahan aspal berhamburan.

**.**

**.**

Lee melompat menjauh dari lokasi jatuhnya. Saking kerasnya, titik tempat ia terjatuh tadi seperti terkena bazooka. Baling-baling helikopter yang berputar kencang membantu mempercepat terhalaunya debu yang bertebangan.

"_**Kyumon!"**_

Lee membuka gerbang kedua dan memulihkan semua staminanya.

Perlahan debu memudar dan siluet seseorang terlihat di dalamnya.

Giliran Lee yang terkejut, mulutnya menganga lebar. "Manusia macam apa dia?!"

Sakura berdiri tertunduk terhuyung seperti orang mabuk di pecahan-pecahan aspal. Bahkan dengan jenis jurus yang hanya di kuasai Lee dan Maito Guy, hanya mampu membuat pelipis Sakura robek, dimana seharusnya kepala Sakura pecah, setidaknya begitulah ekspetasi Lee.

"Apakah dia benar-benar manusia biasa? Apakah dia tidak berbohong? Dia pasti hero!" Lee meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, '"Tidak ada manusia normal yang bisa selamat dari _Omote renge_!"

Debu sepenuhnya tersingkir dari udara, siluet makin jelas menampakan sosok gadis merah muda.

Lee kembali mengambil ancang-ancang Jeet Kune Do ala Bruce Lee dan memberi gestur dengan gerakan jemari agar Sakura maju menyerang.

Sakura yang masih tertunduk mengacungkan jari tengahnya.

Geraham Lee beradu keras.

"Maafkan aku, meskipun kau perempuan karena kau berbahaya maka aku harus menghabismu!"

"Kau bukan si alis kriting Sanji, jadi jangan sok berlagak di depan perempuan." Sakura menegakan kepala dengan urat wajah yang sama menonjolnya seperti Lee. Semua ototnya menegang karena kemarahan bukan karena jurus khusus seperti Lee. Darah mengalir pelan di bingkai kiri wajah putri tunggal keluarga Haruno.

"Hadapi aku, sialan!" Sakura memberikan nada intimidasi.

"Hentikan semua ini, Nona! Aku tak ingin melukaimu lebih jauh lagi! Jangan keterlaluan!"

"Keterlaluan?" mimik Sakura mencibir, "Otakmu di dengkul?"

Sejenak dua ahli beladiri tersebut hening.

"Apa kau tidak punya teman di dalam hidupmu? Apakah kau tidak punya sahabat?" mimik Sakura berganti getir meski gurat ketegasan masih melekat di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Mereka!" tunjuk Sakura ke sembarang arah, "Adalah orang-orang yang berharga dalam hidupku!"

Sekilas tampil dalam angannya, wajah kalem Sasuke yang telah menjadi sosok kakak baginya.

Shikamaru yang menguap malas.

Chouji yang sedang mengorek bungkus keripik untuk mencari potongan terakhir.

Ino yang tersenyum super cantik saat membantunya berdandan sebelum kencan dengan Naruto.

Naruto?

Siluet dalam angan itu berakhir dengan saat-saat sakral ia bersua Naruto yang menutup pintu dibarengi cengiran lebar namun tatapan penuh kepiluan.

"Aku akan berjuang bersama teman-temanku!" wajah cantik itu berganti gahar dan murka.

"Teman?" gumam Lee begitu pelan. Terbayang pula olehnya wajah Hyuuga Neeji. "_Killer hunter_ membunuh temanku." Ujarnya penuh sakit. "Dan kau membela _killer hunter_."

Baling helikopter yang terus meribut menjadi pengisi jeda.

"Aku memang bukan Sanji..." ujar Lee lemah, "Tapi izinkan aku meminta maaf karena harus menghabisimu disini dengan _ura renge_ milikku."

Ledakan energi berwarna hijau menyelimuti tubuh Rock Lee. Seragam hitam S.A.C yang ia kenakan langsung robek disana-sini lalu tergerus seolah terbakar. Menampilkan tubuh Rock Lee yang kurus namun penuh dengan bentukan otot dan perutnya yang _sixpack_. Kulitnya berubah menjadi merah dan bola mata Rock Lee hanya menampilkan warna putih tajam. Aspal tempat kakinya berpijak retak seolah menahan beban yang begitu berat, pecahan aspal di sekeliling Lee tercerabut ke udara.

"_**Seimon!"**_

Gerbang ketiga di buka, mau tidak mau Lee harus melanjutkan hingga gerbang kelima.

Sanggupkah Haruno Sakura melawan _Ura renge_?

**...**

Udara di sekeliling Orochimaru terasa kering seperti memasuki musim panas. Makin lama, udara disekitarnya makin kering dan menyiksa kulit.

"Bukankah kekuatan ini yang kau inginkan dariku?!" gahar Naruto. Satu ekor muncul di pinggang belakang Naruto.

Ekor yang terbentuk dari gumpalan chakra yang begitu kuat. Mata Naruto berubah seperti mata binatang buas. Ekor kedua muncul dan Naruto memposisikan kedua tanganya ke tanah, berdiri layaknya binatang.

Kuku-kukunya meruncing tajam bersamaan dengan taring Naruto yang juga memanjang.

"Karena kekuatan ini, kekuatan dari monster yang ada di tubuhku, kau membohongiku selama delapan belas tahun!"

Orochimaru terkekeh, "Kau tak ada apa-apanya jika di banding dengan Kushina, bocah bodoh..."

"Jangan lagi sebut nama orangtuaku, bedebah!" Naruto berlari seperti binatang ke arah Orochimaru.

Lagi, Orochimaru masih mampu mengeluarkan pedang dari mulutnya. Orochimaru siap menebas Naruto yang melompat ke arahnya namun ia terbelalak saat Naruto menghilang saat pedangnya akan menebas Naruto.

"Dibelakang." Suara Naruto mencekam di balik punggung orochimaru.

_**Blaaarrm!**_

Belum sempat menoleh Orochimaru sudah di lempar oleh ekor Naruto.

Naruto kembali berlari dan menerjang Orochimaru dengan dua ekornya. Orochimaru melompat, berkelit, dan menghindar sebisa mungkin.

Satu ekor Naruto berhasil kembali melemparkan tubuh Orochimaru ke sisi jauh pekarangan rumahnya.

Orochimaru tertatih bangkit, ia kembali dikejutkan dengan Naruto yang sudah ada di hadapannya padahal tadi jaraknya begitu jauh.

"_**Rasengan!"**_

Bola spiral menghantam perut Orochimaru, namun keperkasaan Orochimaru tak bisa di remehkan. Meski _rasengan_ berputar keras di perutnya, Orochimaru masih berdiri tegak meski wajahnya mengerang kesakitan. Tanganya kembali mengambil belati dan yang terselip di belakang pinggang dan berusaha menancapkannya ke dada Naruto.

Aura merah yang mengitari tubuh Naruto seolah sekeras besi karena ujung belati kunai tak bisa menembus aura merah tersebut. Naruto menyentakan _rasengan_-nya, membuat Orochimaru terlempar lagi ke belakang.

Orochimaru jatuh berguling-guling namun sukses berdiri sempurna.

Orochimaru terbatuk-batuk dan memuncratkan darah begitu banyak.

Merasa begitu sulitnya menjatuhkan Orochimaru, Naruto menjerit frustasi.

"Arrrrghhh!" dan ekornya pun bertambah menjadi tiga.

Tiga ekor _chakra_ melesat ke posisi Orochimaru, Orochimaru berkelit dari serangan ekor yang berusaha menebasnya.

Ekor Naruto berayun-ayun bak cambuk, Orochimaru melompat ke sana-kemari saat ekor-ekor _chakra_ itu mampu menghancurkan tanah tempat posisnya berdiri tadi.

Naruto tiba-tiba terdiam, lalu dari aura merah tubuhnya melesat pecahan kaca runcing dari _chakra_ yang menyerang ke posisi Orochimaru. Orochimaru menerjang maju sambil berkelit mencari celah aman agar tak terkena serangan Naruto.

Ketiga ekor Naruto kembali memanjang lalu memburu Orochimaru.

Orochimaru berhasil menangkap satu ekor Naruto sebelum remaja itu menebaskannya, tangannya langsung melepuh seperti memegang bara api. Orochimaru mengabaikan semua rasa sakit tersebut dan menarik ekor tersebut sekuat tenaga.

Naruto tertarik dari tempatnya berdiri.

Orochimaru memutarkan badannya, melempar tubuh Naruto ke pagar beton yang langsung ambruk.

Orochimaru melemparkan direksi ke tempat jatuhnya Naruto, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Naruto di antara reruntuhan beton. "Kemana dia?"

_**Kraak!**_

_**Kraak!**_

Tiga ekor Naruto mencuat dari dalam tanah seperti serangan rantai tadi. Orochimaru melompat tinggi menghindari serangan itu, saat melayang di awang-awang, Orochimaru terbelalak saat mendengar teriakan di atas kepalanya.

"Perhatikan atasmu!" Naruto sudah muncul di atas, menyatukan kedua kepalan tinjunya dan menghantam Orochimaru dengan tangannya yang terselimuti aura merah.

"Di-dia.. menjadi lebih cepat!"

Tubuh Orochimaru melesat ke bawah seperti peluru.

_**Blaaarrm!**_

Belum usai, Naruto mendarat tepat dimana jatuhya Orochimaru. Naruto duduk mengangkang di perut Orochimaru, meninju kepala Orochimaru yang terlentang tak berdaya dengan tangannya yang diselumit aura merah yang semakin memadat.

Bertubi-tubi.

Tanpa henti.

Disertai teriakan-teriakan kemarahan Naruto.

Kepala Orochimaru terbenam hingga leher ke dalam tanah dan Naruto belum usai memberi pukulan demi pukulan ke kepala Orochimaru.

Terengah nafasnya, Naruto berdiri dan melangkah mundur, menatap tubuh ayahnya yang kini benar-benar tak berdaya. Wajah Orochimaru kini berbentuk persegi acak.

Tapi lagi-lagi Naruto harus menjerit frustasi saat melihat ayahnya yang seharusnya tak mampu bergerak kini berdiri kembali.

"Arrrghh!"

Terdengar derak geraham dan bunyi retakan tulang saat Orochimaru memijat wajahnya kembali ke bentuk semula seakan-akan wajahnya terbuat dari tanah liat.

Lalu menyeringai ke arah Naruto.

"Arrrgh!" Naruto kehabisan akal untuk membuat seorang Orochimaru jatuh.

Ekornya bertambah satu, kini empat ekor melambai di belakang pinggangnya. Aura merah yang mengitari tubuhnya makin memadat. Mata Naruto membulat putih, bentuk gerahamnya ikut berubah membesar dengan semua gigi yang meruncing, dua tanduk dari _chakra_ padat juga muncul di kepalanya. Tubuh Naruto membesar dan seorang Naruto tak bisa lagi di kenali dengan kondisinya yang sekarang.

Wujud monster.

Orochimaru meraih satu belati kunai yang tergeletak di tanah, kunai yang tadinya menancap di paha Naruto.

Ia melemparkan kunai tersebut ke arah Naruto lalu menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya.

"_**Kunai Kagebunshin!"**_

Belati kunai tersebut tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ribuan dan menancap di tubuh Naruto.

"Arrrrghhh!" Naruto mengaum mengerikan.

Terdengar sangar namun menyayat.

Belati kunai yang menancap di sekujur tubuhnya tiba-tiba melebur terbakar lalu menghilang.

Orochimaru berlari ke arah Naruto dengan ujung jemari yang memunculkan api biru. "Ini gawat, aku harus melakukan penyegelan, jika tidak Naruto benar-benar bisa lepas kendali."

Naruto menjerit ke arah datangnya Orochimaru.

Langkah Orochimaru terhenti. Terjangan angin kuat muncul dari teriakan Naruto. Mencerabut semua tanah di sekitar berpijaknya.

Orochimaru kokoh berdiri meski meninggalkan goresan dalam di tanah tempat kakinya bertapak. Ia melihat keadaan di sekitarnya, rumah yang sudah ambruk, bongkahan tanah yang tercerabut disana-sini dan beberapa kawah bekas ledakan.

Naruto mendongakan kepala dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Muncul bintik-bintik hitam dan biru di udara di sekeliling mulutnya. Bintik-bintik hitam tersebut menyatu menjadi satu titik yang jauh lebih besar dan lebih padat.

"Itu..." Orochimaru terganga, "_Bijuudama_!"

Bola hitam makin padat dan membesar di depan wajah Naruto.

Tak ada lagi tanda-tanda bahwa bola hitam akan makin membesar, keadaan menjadi hening entah apa yang akan terjadi. Tiba-tiba bola hitam tersebut masuk kedalam mulut Naruto.

"Hah? Kenapa dia menelan _bijuudama_?" kaget Orochimaru.

Naruto menurunkan kepalanya yang tadi terdongak, menatap tajam sosok Orochimaru. Naruto membuka mulut dan menembakan peluru _bijuudama_.

_Bijuudama_ melesat ke arah Orochimaru.

"Sialan! Apa kau tidak punya kejutan lain, Naruto?!" Orochimaru menggigit kedua jempolnya lalu menghantamkan telapak tangannya ke tanah. _**"Sanju Rashomon!"**_

_**Blaaarrm!**_

**...**

_**Crasssh!**_

Itachi yang ada di belakang Sasuke tak bisa mengelak saat pedang sang adik menembus perutnya. Sasuke berbalik lalu memutar ganggang pedangnya.

"Oekss!" Itachi menyemburkan darah dari mulutnya saat Sasuke memutar pedang yang tengah menancap di perutnya.

"Matilah kau, Itachi. Matilah!"

_Bruuk!_

Itachi rebah tak sadarkan diri.

"Maafkan aku, Itachi." Ujar Sasuke getir melihat jasad sang kakak.

"Kau minta maaf untuk apa, Adikku yang manja?"

Sasuke terkejut dengan suara sang kakak yang ada di balik punggungnya. Ia dengan cepat membalikan badan.

Itachi berdiri di tempatnya yang semula tanpa luka sedikitpun.

Sasuke menoleh kebelakang, jasad Itachi yang baru saja ditusuknya menjadi kumpulan burung gagak yang terbang kesana-kemari.

"Bisakah kau melawan mata terkutukku, Sasuke?"

"Diam! Kekuatanmu adalah curian! Kau menjadi seperti sekarang karena mengambil darahku!" bentak Sasuke.

Itachi mencibir, lalu dalam satu kedipan mata sudah berada di samping Sasuke dengan belati terhunus ke leher sang adik, "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

_**Crasssh!**_

Belati menancap di leher Sasuke.

Sasuke terganga tak sempat menjerit. Lalu tubuhnya pecah ruah menjadi kumpulan burung elang yang terbang berhamburan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bisa juga kulakukan karena aku adalah sumber dari kekuatanmu." Sasuke muncul di tempat pertama Itachi berdiri.

Itachi berbalik dan menatap sang adik. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Kau salah persepsi, Sasuke."

Sasuke maju kembali dengan pedang yang ditebaskannya pada sang kakak, Itachi berkelit menghindar dan membalas dengan serangan belati. Kembali mereka beradu senjata tajam, Itachi mendapatkan celah serang lalu merobek lengan Sasuke.

Pedang Sasuke terlempar.

Itachi dengan leluasa memberikan pukulan dan tendangan pada Sasuke. Sasuke bertahan dengan menyilangkan lengan di depan kepala. Itachi meraih kasar bagian depan kimono Sasuke dan melemparkan tubuh remaja itu.

Sasuke mendarat sempurna dengan dua kaki yang terseret ke belakang.

_Chidori_ berkilat dan mencicit di tangannya. Sasuke menghentakan tangan ke tanah, listrik berlarian ditanah memburu Itachi.

"_**Chidori Nagasi!"**_

Itachi membiarkan itu semua. Listrik tekanan tinggi menghantam tubuhnya yang seketika kembali menjadi kumpulan gagak.

"Aku tidak bisa ditipu dengan tipuan seperti itu dua kali!" Sasuke reflek berbalik dan menghunuskan tangannya yang masih berbalur _chidori_.

Tepat seperti dugaannya, Itachi sudah muncul di belakang, tapi Itachi terlebih dahulu menangkap pergelangan tangan Sasuke.

"_Chidori_?" Itachi menatap _chidori_ yang hampir menembus perutnya. "Serangan sampah seperti ini takkan bisa meningglkan goresan pada kulitku."

Itachi memelintir tangan Sasuke.

"Arrrgh!" Sasuke menjerit kesakitan.

"Dasar amatir." Caci Itachi sambil melemparkan Sasuke.

Sasuke melayang dan mendarat keras di dinding bangunan dimana dinding tersebut langsung retak saat punggung Sasuke membentur dinding tersebut. Sasuke berdiri seraya meringis karena nyeri di pergelangan tangannya.

"_**Amaterasu."**_

Sasuke melompat kesana kemari menghindari api hitam yang telah membakar dinding di belakangnya, juga semua tanah di sekitarnya. Sasuke melompat tinggi hingga ke atap bangunan, _amaterasu_ masih mengejarnya. Sasuke akhirnya melompat tak jauh dari kakaknya dan segera menyemburkan peluru-peluru api.

Kini giliran Itachi yang berlari zigzag menghindari terjangan peluru api dari Sasuke. Itachi berlari maju mendekati posisi Sasuke dan membalas dengan bola api raksasa.

Melihat gelagat sang kakak Sasuke juga menyiapkan serangan yang sama sembari meraih pedangnya yang tergeletak di tanah tak jauh dari kakinya.

"_**Gyokakku!"**_

"_**Gyokakku!"**_

Perpaduan dua jenis serangan bertipe identik itu menghasilkan satu bola api raksasa sebagai titik temu. Itachi semakin menambahkan intensitas apinya namun ia terbelalak saat dari dalam bola api di hadapannya Sasuke muncul dan melompat menerjang ke arahnya.

_**Crasssh!**_

Pedang Sasuke kali ini menancap dan menembus kepala Itachi.

Sasuke mendarat dengan menekuk satu lututnya.

Itachi rebah dan tubuh tak bernyawa itu kembali menjadi kumpulan gagak.

"Ini adalah satu kemampuan mataku." Ujar Itachi yang muncul tak jauh Sasuke, "Merubah ilusi menjadi nyata, kau takkan bisa membedakan mana yang ilusi mana yang nyata sekarang."

Sasuke berdiri tegap dan menatap pola _shuriken_ pada iris mata Itachi, "Aku tahu, kakak sialan. Aku tahu itu."

Itachi berdiri tenang menatap adiknya.

"_Hawa disini berubah."_ Batin Sasuke sembari mengendarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Bangunan yang tadi masih terbakar oleh api hitam abadi, _amaterasu_. Beberapa pohon juga ikut terbakar tak sengaja terkena api dari Gyokakku.

Sasuke mendongak, "Mendung?"

Itachi juga ikut mendongak, "Apa yang kau cari, Sasuke?"

"Batu akik." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Lucu." Cibir Itachi.

"Bersiaplah, aku akan siapkan batu nisan untukmu." Kejutan petir tercipta di tangan kanan Sasuke. Semakin kuat dan membesar. Sasuke bahkan harus memegangi pergelangan tangan kanannya dengan tangan kiri karena tekanan dan voltase listrik di tangannya tak lagi tertahan.

Sasuke mengacungkan tangan tinggi-tinggi.

Voltase listrik yang di kandung awan mendung seakan tertarik ke tangan Sasuke. Di belakang punggung Sasuke kini petir mega voltase menari-nari dan bersatu membentuk seperti naga yang meliuk-liuk.

Itachi membaca gelagat yang kurang baik segera mengaktifkan _Susano'o_ miliknya. Aura merah berbentuk rangka segera melingkup sekeliling tubuh Itachi.

Sasuke berteriak marah, _**"Kirin!"**_

Naga petir segera melesat ke posisi Itachi yang berdiri tenang di dalam _Susano'o_.

_**Blaaaaarrm!**_

Ledakan besar terjadi di belakang sekolah.

Beberapa bangunan di sekitar mereka terkena imbasnya. Sasuke sendiri terperosok di dalam bongkahan-bongkahan tanah. Sasuke akhirnya terengah-engah setelah mengeluarkan diri dari bongkahan tanah yang tercerabut paksa akibat ledakan yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

Itachi tak jauh dari sana juga berdiri bertumpu lutut di dalam _Susano'o_-nya dengan memegangi setengah wajahnya yang bersimbah darah.

Sasuke yang melihat akan hal itu menyeringai, "Kenapa Itachi? Apa kau sadar aku sedari tadi sengaja memaksamu mengeluarkan tiga kemampuan _mangenkyo_ _sharingan _secara berturut-turut agar kau terlebih dahulu kecapaian dan merasakan efek dari mata terkutuk ini?"

Itachi berdiri dengan tenang dan menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah.

Darah mengalir pelan dari mata kiri Itachi, Sasuke seolah melihat sang kakak tengah menangis darah.

"Meskipun dalam keadaan begini, kau tetap takkan bisa mengalahkanku, Sasuke." Jaringan - jaringan merambat pada tubuh _Susano'o_ membuat tubuh pelindung gaib itu semakin padat tak lupa dengan _armor_ yang juga membungkus _Susano'o_ merah Itachi lengkap dengan lengan ketiga yang memegang pedang Totsuka dan satu tangan yang mengangkat perisai Yota.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang, mata terkutuk ini memberi _time limit_ bagi penggunanya. Jika _time_ _limit_ telah habis dan _mangenkyo sharingan_ tetap dipaksakan penggunaannya, si pengguna akan buta bahkan mati." Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tinju di sisi tubuh, "Waktumu hampir habis, Itachi sialan, dan sekarang adalah waktuku!"

_Susano'o_ Sasuke terbentuk dengan cepat.

Tidak seperti saat pertama kali memunculkan _Susano'o_ yang berbentuk botak bertanduk, kali ini _Susano'o_ sasuke juga di lapisi dengan pelindung seperti jubah berpundak tinggi dan penampilan wajah yang berbeda, jauh lebih menyeramkan dari yang sebelumnya. Satu lengan muncul dari bawah ketiak lengan kanan, persis seperti milik Itachi dan di lengkapi dengan senjata berbentuk busur.

_Susano'o_ ungu menarik busur dan anak panah melesat, _Sunao'o_ merah Itachi mengangkat perisai Yota dan busur panah _chakra_ Sasuke terpental ke tanah dan menghasilkan ledakan besar dengan semburan api hitam.

Sasuke berlari dengan _chidori_ yang mencicit di tangannya, _Susano'o_ setengah pinggang itu juga seolah berlari melindungi segala ruang gerak Sasuke.

Saat dua _Susano'o_ berhadapan, Sasuke melompat keluar dari _Susano'o-_nya dan masuk ke _Susano'o _merah untuk menerjang Itachi.

Itachi terbelalak saat Sasuke yang melayang mengarahkan _chidori_ tepat ke dadanya.

"_**Chidori!"**_

Itachi terlambat menghindar, meski berhasil sedikit berkelit. Tangan Sasuke yang berbalur listrik menancap di pundaknya, beruntung meski dengan sedikit pergerakan Sasuke gagal menghujam jantungnya.

Itachi terbatuk dan memuncratkan darah, merangkul Sasuke.

Dua _Susano'o_ terlihat seperti tengah berpelukan.

"Sasuke, dengan kekuatanmu... bisakah kau membawa perubahan pada dunia?" Itachi meletakan dagu di bahu Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?!" sasuke menarik tangannya dan mendorong Itachi lalu melompat mundur.

Dua _Susano'o_ kembali menjaga jarak, begitu pula kedua tuannya.

Darah kembali mengalir di mata kiri Itachi. Sang kakak diam tak menjelaskan apa maksud dari ucapannya tadi.

_Susano'o_ ungu kembali menarik busur panah. Sebelum di lesatkan, Sasuke membakar ujung anak panahnya dengan api hitam abadi.

"_**Amaterasu."**_

Dan anak panah melesat, perisai Yota kembali menghadang. Saat ujung panah Sasuke mendekati perisai Yota, Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan api hitam.

"_**Amaterasu."**_

Sedikit api hitam pada ujung panah Sasuke seolah menjadi pemantik, saat panah tertahan oleh perisai Yota, _Amaterasu_ muncul dalam jumlah banyak dan membakar tubuh _Susano'o_ merah di beberapa bagian.

Itachi memberikan perlawanan dengan menebaskan pedang Totsuka ke _Susano'o_ ungu Sasuke.

_Susano'o_ milik Sasuke perlahan bergetar lalu pecah seperti kaca.

Sasuke terbelalak, "Apa-apaan? _Susano'o_... tidak mungkin!" butiran-butiran _chakra_ seolah menjadi tabur hujan dan menghilang sebelum menjejak di tanah.

"Pedang Totsuka adalah pedang penyegel, Sasuke." jelas Itachi. "Jenis serangan apapun bisa disegel dengan pedang milik-" Itachi tersentak lalu mengerang kesakitan.

"Arrrgh!" Itachi jatuh bertumpu lutut. _Susano'o_ merah bertransformasi terbalik.

Perlahan armor yang membungkus _Susano'o_ merah itu menghilang, lilitan-litan jaringan yang memadatkan tubuh _Susano'o_ juga menghilang. _Susano'o_ sekilas menjerit nyaring dan menyanyat sebelum menciut menyisakan bentuk seperi tulang rusuk dimana Itachi berlindung di dalamnya.

"Waktumu habis, Itachi!" Sasuke berlari menuju Itachi yang dikiranya sedang lengah.

Satu tangan terbentuk dari aura merah yang mengelilingi tubuh Itachi dan terlebih dahulu menangkap Sasuke sebelum Sasuke berhasil mendekati sang kakak. Perlahan Itachi berdiri sembari terus menutupi mata kirinya yang berdarah dengan telapak tangan.

Tangan _Susano'o_ mendekatkan Sasuke pada Itachi.

Meski sekarang Sasuke sedang di cengkram tangan _Susano'o_ di hadapannya, Itachi melihat seolah-olah Sasuke ada dua.

Pandangannya mulai kehilangan fokus dan _blur_.

Itachi memejamkan mata dan menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali, berusaha agar penglihatannya membaik. Saat ia membuka mata, bintang segi enam pada iris Sasuke sudah menantang.

"_**Tsukuyomi."**_

_**Tiiiiit~**_

Itachi kini berada dalam dunia ilusi cipataan Sasuke. Ia terpasung pada salib yang berdiri di tanah lapang. Semuanya serba merah, termasuk langit tanpa awan yang menjadi atap dunia ini.

Di hadapan Itachi, Sasuke menyeringai dengan tombak di tangan. Bukan satu Sasuke, tapi ada banyak Sasuke yang kini mengelilinginya.

Itachi tak sedikitpun gentar gemetar.

"Kau masih belum mengerti, Sasuke?" Itachi yang tersalib berujar tenang. "Kau takkan bisa mengalahkanku."

Di dunia nyata, Itachi dan Sasuke juga tengah berhadapan. Sasuke bahkan masih dicengkram kuat oleh tangan _Susano'o_. Sasuke mengamati mata Itachi. Pola shuriken itu berputar sedikit dan bibir Itachi bergerak pelan.

"_**Tsukuyomi."**_

Dan Sasuke terjebak dalam dunia ilusi Itachi.

Ilusi di dalam ilusi.

Pertarungan berdarah Uchiha belum usai.

**...**

_**Traaank!**_

Dua kunai beradu, Shikamaru dan Asuma kembali melompat mundur setelah bertukar sapa dengan senjata tajam.

"Kuberitahu, Nak..." Asuma mengeratkan genggamannya pada kunai, "Senjata ini disebut pedang angin."

Kunai dengan ganggang empat lubang pada tangan Asuma terselimuti aura kebiruan.

Asuma maju, menebaskan kunai secara mendatar. Shikamaru hanya mengelak mundur dan kunai Asuma tak berhasil menebas perutnya.

_**Craassh!**_

Perut Shikamaru robek dengan luka yang cukup dalam.

"Arrrgh!" Shikamaru jatuh bertumpu lutut. "A-ap ini? Padahal aku bisa menghindari serangannya?"

"Kau takkan bisa menghindari angin." Jelas Asuma. "Kunai ini menjadikan angin sebagai medianya."

"Dia menebas angin dan angin menyalurkan serangannya." Gumam Shikamaru berdiri. Satu tangannya memegangi perutnya yang robek.

Asuma kembali berlari menerjang Shikamaru, hero bertopeng rusa itu merunduk saat Asuma hendak menebas kepalanya. Shikamaru balas menebas ke perut Asuma namun tak terjadi apa-apa karena Asuma memakai rompi anti peluru S.A.C.

Asuma menaikan lutut, menghantam wajah Shikamaru hingga meretakan topeng rusa yang ia kenakan. Si rambut nanas terhuyung ke belakang, Asuma kembali menyarangkan bogem mentah ke wajah Shikamaru.

Shikamaru terjungkal ke belakang.

"Seorang kapten dari kepolisian khusus bukanlah lawan seimbang bagimu." Ujar Asuma serius sembari mengambil bungkus rokok dari sakunya dan menyelipkan sebatang linting nikotin itu ke bibirnya.

Shikamaru yang kini tanpa topeng berdiri seraya terus memegangi perutnya.

"Aku sudah ratusan kali menghadapi hero, kau kira aku mendapatkan jabatanku dari kupon hadiah snack?" Asuma mengangkat tangan hendak menyulut rokok dengan pemantik tapi gerakannya tertahan.

Ia menyipitkan mata melihat bayangan Shikamaru diam-diam menyatu dengan bayangan Asuma.

"Sial! sejak kapan bayangannya terhubung denganku?" Asuma bersikeras melawan. Memberi perintah ke otak agar tubuhnya bisa di kontrol kembali.

"Cahaya bulan yang masuk ke sini terlalu minim, bayanganku menjadi lemah. Aku harus cepat." Shikamaru melangkah maju.

Begitu pula Asuma.

Mereka saling mendekat ketitik tengah.

Dan berhenti saling berhadap-hadapan.

Shikamaru meletakan kunai tepat di lehernya sendiri.

Asuma mengikuti.

Ujung kunai Shikamaru berada jauh dari kulit, bersiap menggores angin.

Namun kunai berselimut aura biru pada tangan Asuma bisa saja merobek leher kapten divisi enam.

"Kau bilang tadi, angin adalah media serangan belatimu. Jadi jika aku menggores di depan leher, kau akan tetap terluka meski ada jarak antara bilah tajam belati dengan lehermu." Tukas Shikamaru.

Mereka beradu pandang.

"Nak..." Asuma berkata dingin. "Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa aku mendapatkan jabatan kapten bukan karena hadiah kupon snack."

Rokok yang terselip di bibir Asuma tiba-tiba tersulut sendiri meski tak di beri api pemantik.

"Tapi karena kemampuanku." Asuma menjatuhkan rokok di bibirnya.

Puntung rokok bertemu lantai, lalu-

_**Blaaaaarm!**_

**.**

**.**

Saat Shikamaru dan Asuma saling serang tadi, Ino menyerang Anko dengan tangan kosong. Kapten divisi satu yang baru di lantik itu meladeni, lalu mereka sama-sama terpojok di ujung koridor.

Anko mencengkram bagian depan baju Ino, berniat merobeknya.

Namun Ino terlebih dahulu menjambak rambut Anko dan menariknya sekeras mungkin.

"Kyaaaa!" Anko menjerit kesakitan. Ia menggapai-gapai kedepan dan berhasil meraih rambut pirang Ino.

Maka aksi saling jambak dan cakar pun tak terelakan. Mereka berdua berguling-guling di lantai sambil sesekali menendang sembarangan.

Ino juga menjerit jerit nista saat Anko menarik kasar rambutnya.

Pekikan dan jeritan tajam saling bersahutan.

Seperti ababil yang memperebutkan seorang cowok tampan idola satu sekolahan.

Mitarashi Anko, yang umurnya jauh lebih tua dari Ino, sepertinya lupa bahwa ia adalah seoang kapten divisi elite kepolisian khsusus. Dan lupa dengan belasan belati yang ada di pinggangnya yang mana jauh efektif digunakan untuk menyerang Ino.

Dua calon emak-emak itu berguling-guling tanpa sadar sudah berada di bibir tangga yang menghubungkan ke lantai bawah.

Lalu mereka sama-sama jatuh berguling di undakan tangga.

Saat di lantai bawah, Anko terlebih dahulu berdiri sambil mengerang kesakitan memegang pinggangnya. Ia kembali meraih rambut pirang panjang Ino yang baru saja akan bangkit berdiri dan membenturkan kepala Ino dengan keras ke dinding.

Ino limbung.

Anko menyarangkan tendangan ke perut Ino.

Tapi wanita pirang itu terlebih dahulu menagkap kaki Anko lalu memelintirnya.

Tubuh Anko mengikuti arah pelintiran Ino dan menendang wajah Ino dan satu kakinya lagi.

Ino ambruk ke belakang.

"Siapa yang paling seksi di antara kita, hah?" Anko kembali meraih kepala Ino, menyeret si pirang ke arah dinding.

"Kyaaa! Lepaskan!" Ino meronta-ronta.

Anko menyeringai melihat kotak alat pemadam kebakaran darurat yang tertempel di dinding.

Lalu menghantamkan kepala Ino ke kotak kaca tersebut.

_**Praaank!**_

Kaca berhamburan dan membuat kepala Ino berdarah.

Anko mendorong Ino hingga terjatuh lalu meraih tabung alat pemadam kecil itu.

Ino yang jatuh terlentang segera berguling kesamping saat Anko menghantamkan tabung pemadam ke kepalanya.

_**Braaaak!**_

Lantai keramik langsung pecah saat tabung tersbut mendarat keras di lantai.

Ino segera bangkit berdiri mengabaikan darah yang merembes di kepalanya dan menendang Anko dari samping.

Anko terhuyung menjatuhkan tabung pemadam di tangannya, Ino bergegas meraih tabung itu dan menghantamkannya ke kepala Anko.

Anko limbung ke belakang dan punggungnya membentur dinding. Ino kembali menghujani dada dan perut Anko dengan tabung pemadam yang ada di tangannya.

Anko mencoba memberi pukulan acak. Ino menekan tuas pada atas tabung dan menyemprot wajah Anko dengan gas pemadam.

Anko terpekit lalu terbatuk-batuk dan terpojok di sudut dinding.

Ino berdiri satu kaki dan satu kakinya lagi bersarang di leher Anko. Menghimpit sedemikian keras.

Anko berusaha melepaskan diri dengan mencengkram pergelangan kaki Ino. Namun rasa sakit akibat _heels_ yang menempel kuat di lehernya membuat Anko kehabisan nafas.

Tabung pemadam masih di tangan Ino, si pirang itu kembali menyemprotkan gas pemadam ke wajah Anko.

Anko semakin sesak nafas, wajahnya memerah dengan mata yang berair. Ia meraih belati kunai di pinggangnya dan menancapkannya di betis Ino.

"Arrrrghhh!" terdengar jerit kesakitan Ino yang langsung jatuh terduduk.

"Hey _bitch_!" seringai Anko menunjukan tabung pemadam yang kembali di tangannya. "Siapa yang paling seksi di antara kita, hah?!"

Ino yang berlutut mencabut kunai di betisnya mendongkak.

_**Buggh!**_

Dan Ino ambruk mendapat pukulan sedemikian keras di kepalanya.

**...**

Tanah bergetar hebat saat Chouji dan Ginkaku sama-sama maju menyerang. Chouji merentangkan kedua lengan, melariat Ginkaku dan membuat raksasa itu jatuh terjerembab.

Berbeda dengan Ginkaku, Kinkaku berwatak jauh lebih tenang. Hero raksasa berambut pirang panjang itu hanya mengamati pertarungan adik kembarnya dengan Chouji.

Chouji menjambak rambut perak Ginkaku dan memaksa hero raksasa itu berdiri, lalu memberikan satu pukulan ke wajahnya yang membuat Ginkaku limbung ke belakang. Chouji kembali mendaratkan satu tendangan ke perut yang membuat Ginkaku terhuyung dan punggungnya membentur bangunan Konohagakuen sebelah kiri.

Chouji kembali berusaha mendesak Ginkaku, saat ia mengangkat tangan hendak meninju Ginkaku, lengannya di tahan seseorang dari belakang.

Kinkaku memegangi tangan Chouji dan membanting sosok raksasa itu dengan bantingan juudo. Debaman keras menghasilkan getaran hebat pada tanah berpijak barikade S.A.C.

Chouji bangkit berdiri, menatap dua kakak beradik tersebut, mereka bertiga tepat di tengah-tengah lingkup tiga bangunan utama Konohagakuen yang berbentuk U.

Kinkaku dan Ginkaku maju menyerang.

Kinkaku memberikan satu tinju sambil berlari namun Chouji berhasil menghindari dengan merunduk sehingga Kin melewati tubuhnya. Tapi Gin juga menyerang bersamaan.

Chouji reflek menyilangkan kedua tangan sebagai blokade, lalu menghantamkan tendangan ke depan dan mengenai perut Ginkaku.

Kinkaku yang ada di belakang Chouji memberikan satu pukulan ke kepala belakang Chouji, membuat sang Akimichi berdiri sempoyongan karena pening. Kinkaku memeluk tubuh Chouji dari belakang lalu khayang.

_**Blaaarrm!**_

Chouji di banting khayang dengan kepala yang terlebih dahulu mendarat keras di tanah.

Kinkaku menjauh lalu berdiri disamping Ginkaku dan membiarkan Chouji bangkit berdiri.

"Menyenangkan sekali..." ujar Raikage yang melihat pertarungan tiga raksasa itu.

"Kita seperti menonton pertandingan _smackdown_ secara _live_..." Darui menimpali.

Chouji bangkit berdiri sambil memegangi kepalanya, Ginkaku tak perlu menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia berlari menerjang Chiuji dengan menabrakan bahunya.

Chouji terlempar kebelakang dan mengenai bangunan kiri Konohagakuen. Setengah bangunan itu langsung ambruk terkena timpaan tubuh Chouji. Ginkaku meraih kerah Chouji dan menarik tubuh besar tersebut lalu mendorongnya ke arah Kinkaku.

Kinkaku menunggu dengan telapak tangan kanan terbuka dan mendaratkan di leher Chouji.

Chouji megap-megap kehabisan nafas saat Kinkaku mencekiknya.

Kinkaku mengangkat tubuh Chouji dengan satu tangan yang mencekiknya lalu kembali memberikan bantingan ala _smackdwon_.

_**Blaaarrm!**_

Punggung Chouji beradu keras dengan tanah.

"Bwuahaha... aku benar-benar merasa terhibur..." tawa Raikage.

Ginkaku kembali memaksa Chouji berdiri dan memiting kedua lengan Chouji dari belakang sehingga Chouji tak bisa bergerak, lalu mengarahkan tubuh depan Chouji ke arah pasukan S.A.C.

Semua senjata serta _machine gun_ pada helikopter mengarah pada Chouji.

"Semua..." Raikage mengacungkan tangan, "Tembak!"

_**Dor!**_

_**Dor!**_

_**Dor!**_

Rentetan peluru kini melesat dan siap melubangi tubuh Akimichi Chouji.

Namun ratusan peluru yang melesat dalam satu kedipan mata itu akhirnya terhalang oleh perisai pasir yang tak kalah cepatnya terkumpul di depan Chouji. Perisai pasir itu bergerak berputar dan membentuk seperti tornado yang mengamuk dan menerjang pasukan S.A.C.

"Kau kira aku tidak mempersiapkan ini?! _Water canon_!"

Mobil _water canon_ maju ke barisan depan lalu secara bersamaan menyemburkan air, dibantu Darui yang juga menyemburkan air yang bercampur listrik dari mulutnya saat gelombang pasir siap menghantam mereka.

Gelombang pasir lama-kelamaan menjadi lebih berat dan jatuh berderai menjadi pasir basah.

Di atas mereka, Sabaku Gaara melayang berpijak pada awan pasir.

"Hero rakun." Mata Raikage menajam melihat kedatangan Gaara.

Namun Gaara tak sendiri, ia melayang bersama puluhan kapsul yang terbuat dari pasir.

Seperti kepompong.

Yang perlahan turun ke tanah sesuai dengan gerakan tangan Gaara.

Kepompong-kepompong pasir itu tiba-tiba pecah dan robot-robot seukuran manusia keluar dari sana.

"Seraaaaang!" teriak Raikage.

Robot-robot tersebut berlari menerjang dan memporak-porandakan barisan pasukan S.A.C. Anggota-anggota S.A.C menembaki robot-robot tersebut, sebagian jatuh ambruk. Sebagain meledak. Tapi lebi h banyak yang berhasil masuk ke garis serangan S.A.C dan memecahkan kepala anggota S.A.C dengan tinju besi mereka.

"Terus tembak!"

Puluhan robot masih menyerang S.A.C.

Sementara itu, helikopter juga bersiap menembaki Gaara, tapi Gaara telah mempersiapkan badai pasir yang membuat helikopter –helikopter tersebut terbang tidak stabil sehingga mereka harus menjauh dari posisi Gaara. Para pilot tak sempat memberikan tembakan karena mereka lebih sibuk mengendalikan pesawat mereka.

Akhirnya helikopter-helikopeter tersebut menjauhi area udara Konohagakuen daripada mereka jatuh diterjang badai pasir Gaara.

Darui sendiri kewalahan dengan jumlah robot yang menyerangnya, Darui menebaskan pedang kotaknya dan membelah tubuh-tubuh robot tersebut. Raikage sendiri meninju tiap-tiap robot yang mendekatinya. Satu tinju berhasil merobhkan satu robot. Namun tetap saja ia kewalahan diserang dari berbagai arah.

Gaara merentangkan tangan mendongak pada langit. Semua pasir yang ada di darat terangkat ke udara lalu menjadi butir-butir kecil menyerupai peluru. Telapak tangan Gaara yang mengarah ke atas di balik.

Maka peluru-pelur pasir menghujani pasukan S.A.C.

Para petugas tunggang-langgang meninggalkan barisan. Peluru pasir mampu menembus helm mereka. Melubangi kepala mereka.

Teriakan.

Jerit kesakitan

Desingan peluru.

Ledakan.

Rintihan menjelang ajal.

Semua bercampur menjadi satu dalam kekacauan.

Kerjasama Gaara dan Kankuro menunjukan apa arti perang itu sebenarnya. Dibunuh atau membunuh.

Tak ada belas kasih.

Tak ada tukar cerita.

Serang sekarang atau mati.

Robot-robot yang di kendalikan Kankuro masih mengacau di barikade terdepan. Delapan robot gotong-royong mengangkat sebuah mobil barakuda S.A.C dan melemparkannya ke petugas yang bergerombol menembaki mereka.

Para petugas tersebut tewas terhimpit mobil.

Sementara di sisi lain, beberapa robot jatuh setelah di berondong puluru _machine gun_.

Robot lainnya melompat ke arah pasukan S.A.C yang bersembunyi di balik mobil lalu meledakan diri. Menghanguskan para petugas tersebut bersama ledakan.

Seorang petugas merangkak mundur, dihadapannya robot yang hanya terdiri dari beberapa rangka mesin itu mendekatinya. Punggung petugas itu membentur bodi mobil, membuat ia tak bisa bergerak kemana-mana lagi. Robot itu meraih tubuhnya, lalu membelah tubuh petugas tersebut.

Di bagian lain, tiga petugas beradu punggung di kepung lima robot. Peluru mereka telah habis. Lima robot berlari menerjang mereka bersamaan, satu petugas tersebut melemparkan granat tangan.

_**Blaaarm!**_

Dalam semua hingar bingar perperangan frontal, hujan peluru pasir juga terus menderas. Melubangi kepala dan tubuh siapapun yang ada di bawah, baik manusia ataupun robot.

Setelah kekacauan belasan menit, semua robot berhasil di kalahkan ataupun habis karena meledakan diri sendiri.

Raikage melihat keadaan sekeliling. Korban tewas dari pihak pasukannya tak terhitung lagi. Mayat-mayat berseragam lengkap itu bergelimpangan dimana-mana. Lebih dari setengah pasukannya tewas bersamaan dengan bagian-bagian robot yang berceceran dimana-mana.

"Bedebah!" Raikage mendongak ke atas dimana Gaara masih melayang di awan pasirnya.

Gaara bersedekap dengan wajah datar. "Ini belum selesai."

Gaara menjetikan jari.

Gelombang pasir kembali tercipta dan menghantam tubuh Ginkaku yang sedang memiting Chouji, melemparkan raksasa perak itu ke bangunan kiri yang sudah setengah ambruk.

Dan membuat bangunan itu makin ambruk.

Dari kegelapan langit melesat tiga kepompong pasir berukuran besar menghujam tanah.

_**Blaaarm!**_

"Ucapkan selamat datang..." ujar Gaara dingin.

Tiga kepompong pasir raksasa itu perlahan lebur.

"Pada Optimus Prime, Bumblle Bee dan Iron Hide."

Tiga robot raksasa memasuki medan perang!

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah..." Kankuro yang berada di atas dahan pohon yang cukup besar bergumam melihat tampilan X-box nya yang sudah di modifikasi sebagai pengendali robot-robotnya.

"Ayo... habisi mereka, Gaara!"

**...**

"_**Seimon!" **_Investigator Lee membuka gerbang ke tiga.

Sakura mengepalkan tinju di depan dada, "Majulah!"

"Ini belum selesai! Gerbang ke empat, _**Shomon**_!"

Mata Sakura menajam saat melihat otot-otot yang robek menyembul dari balik kulit Lee.

"_Apa yang terjadi? Tubuhnya seolah-olah menerima beban yang melebihi kapasitas."_ Batin Sakura.

"Bersiaplah membayar kematian temanku!" Lee menekuk satu kakinya dan...

Sakura benar-benar tak melihat apa-apa kecuali satu garis lurus retakan jalanan yang mengarah padanya, lalu-

_**Bugh!**_

Satu hantaman menyerang dagu Sakura lagi. Rock Lee muncul dihadapan Sakura dengan menumpukan kedua tangan di bawah dan kaki ke atas memberi satu tendangan telak ke Sakura.

Kuatnya hentakan membuat tubuh Sakura terlentang melayang ke udara.

"Tubuhku... sakit sekali!" Sakura hanya bisa menatap langit, namun ia dikejutkan dengan Lee yang muncul di hadapannya dan memberikan satu tendangan ke perut.

_Bugh!_

"_Dia bisa terbang?"_

Sakura melesat ke bawah namun Lee secepat kilat sudah berada di belakang Sakura, kembali menyarangkan tendangan ke punggung Sakura hingga gadis itu kembali terlempar ke awang-awang.

Lee kembali muncul di hadapan Sakura.

"_Bagaimana bisa?"_

Berikutnya, dalam satu detik Rock Lee menyarangkan tinju dan tendangan kepada Sakura. Saking cepatnya, Sakura bahkan tetap berada di udara seolah-olah tak ada lagi hukum gravitasi yang mengikat.

Sakura merasakan serangan terhenti.

"_Tubuhku... mati rasa!"_

Sakura belum sempat memikirkan apa-apa selain kebekuan pada semua syarafnya.

Detik sesudahnya, Rock Lee kembali menyarangkan belasan tinju dan tendangan dalam satu kedipan mata. Tubuh Sakura melayang ke bawah dimana ia akan mendarat tepat di baling-baling helikopter yang masih berputar kencang.

"Oeks!" Sakura terbatuk darah_. "Apakah dia manusia normal?"_

Saat punggungya hampir mendekati titik tengah baling-baling helikopter, Lee kembali muncul di belakang Sakura dan lagi-lagi menyarangkan tendangan ke punggung yang membuat Haruno muda terlempar kembali ke udara. Lee yang mendarat di aspal langsung kembali melesat ke atas seolah-olah berlari di atas angin dan mendahului Sakura.

"Coba ini!" teriak Lee di hadapan Sakura sembari mempersiapkan tinju.

Gadis itu setengah mati menggerakan lengannya bersilang di depan wajah sebagi blokade serangan.

Lee yang hendak meninju seolah menghilang, lalu kembali muncul dan menghantam perut Sakura.

Sakura merasa sekujur tubuhnya remuk redam.

Lee meraih kasar baju Sakura dan menarik gadis itu kembali kearahnya.

"Gerbang kelima, _**Tomon**_!"

Dan Lee memberi polesan terakhir jurusnya dengan gabungan tinju kanan dan tendangan kaki kanan sekuat tenaga ke perut dan dada Sakura.

"_**Ura renge!"**_

Dua tubuh itu melesat ke bawah dan menghantam tepat di tengah-tengah baling helikopter.

_**Blaaarmmm!**_

**.**

**.**

Helikopter tempur milik S.A.C meledak dan hancur dengan kepingan yang terlempar kesana kemari. Seorang pemuda yang terlihat berantakan merangkak dari puing-puing. Ia hanya mampu berjalan dengan menyeret lututnya, lalu tak lama ia rebah tertelungkup.

"Aku benar-benar tak menyangka..." ujarnya lemah, "Aku membuka lima gerbang untuk menghadapi seorang perempuan."

Rock Lee berbalik terlentang dan menatap kelamnya langit malam. "Kapten Guy, apakah aku salah atas tindakanku ini?"

Lee berusaha setengah mati untuk mendudukan tubuhnya, lalu berdiri bertumpu lutut. "Kapten Guy, aku benar-benar lemah... untuk berdiri saja aku sangat susah, apakah aku mampu menguasai gerbang keenam dan ketujuh?"

Suara aneh mengiterupsi monolog investigator muda tersebut, matanya yang sayu karena kelelahan menatap ke puing-puing helikopter.

"Sial." Ingin Rock Lee menunjukan keterkejutannya dengan semua ekspresi kaget yang bisa ia bentuk di wajah, namun semua staminanya berada di bawah minus, Lee hanya bisa menghempaskan nafas panjang.

"Aku sangat yakin dia adalah hero."

Haruno Sakura berjalan pelan menginjak pecahan-pecahan rangka helikopter bak hantu yang bangkit dari kubur. Wajahnya bersimbah darah dengan rambut yang sudah semrawut dan tubuh yang tergores di sana-sini.

Wajahnya datar tanpa mimik berarti, sirat amarah masih menyala dalam kelopak yang kini melebar.

Murka.

Sejenak ia berhenti, menoleh lemah ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sakura meraih satu besi panjang entah bekas bagian apa dari helikopter. Lalu tanpa babibu ia berlari ke depan.

Rock Lee yang melihat Sakura berlari ke arahnya tak bisa berbuat banyak. _Ura renge_ menghabiskan semua kekuatannya di tambah otot-ototnya yang kini robek akibat pembukaan gerbang ke empat.

Sakura melompat tinggi saat tiba di hadapan Lee lalu mendarat sambil mengayunkan besi panjang itu ke kepala Lee.

_**Craaassh!**_

Nada dentingan terdengar keras saat besi yang ada di genggaman Sakura terjatuh ke aspal. Di susul bunyi debuman ambruknya Investigator Lee.

Duel berakhir.

Sakura adalah pemenangnya.

**...**

Tiga robot berdiri perkasa di hadapan pasukan S.A.C yang telah kocar-kacir.

Helikopter tempur milik S.A.C kembali mendekati area udara Konohagakuen setelah badai pasir Gaara menghilang.

Iron hide, robot dengan kedua tangan yang berbentuk senjata, mengacungkan satu tangannya yang berbentuk _machine gun_ dan memberondong helikopter yang berterbangan diatas. Divisi penyerang udara membalas tembakan tersebut. Hujan peluru memberondong rangka besi robot berwarna silver metalik tersebut.

_**Blaaarm!**_

_**Blaaarm!**_

Dua helikopter berhasil di ledakan di udara.

Gaara juga menyerang helikopter tempur S.A.C dengan gelombang pasir miliknya.

Keseluruhan helikopter akhirnya meledak dan jatuh ke bawah dalam bentuk kepingan besi yang terbakar.

Bumbble bee menggunakan pistol yang menembaki barisan paling belakang S.A.C. Barisan ambulan yang berisi tenaga medis. Kankuro dengan super sangat senagaja memburu barisan belakang dimana tenaga medis dan pasukan terluka berada.

Iron hide merubah satu tangannya menjadi bazooka dan menembaki helikopter yang tersisa. Bumbble bee sendiri masih asyik menembaki barisan belakang, dimana para korban terluka sedang dirawat oleh tim medis tak mampu memberikan perlawanan, alhasil, barisan belakang dibuat kocar-kacir menyelamatkan diri. Itupun hanya segelintir yang berhasil selamat.

Pasukan S.A.C yang di sisi medan lain menembaki Bumblle bee. Darui melompat tinggi dan menebaskan pedang kotaknya ke arah kepala Bumbble bee. Robot dengan warna kuning yang mendomisani itu dengan mudah menepis tubuh Darui seperti menepis nyamuk, membuat pengawal Raikage itu terlempar jauh dan menabrak pepohonan sebagai tempat pendaratanya.

Optimus prime berdiri disamping Chouji dan berhadap-hadapan dengan Kin _Brother's_. Robot bercorak biru merah itu menerjang Ginkaku terlebih dahulu dengan pedangnya. Ginkaku mundur selangkah kebelakang menghindari sabetan pedang dan melompat maju dengan satu tinju kuat ke dada Prime.

Chouji dan Kinkaku saling beradu tinju, dalam salah satu kesempatan, Chouji berhasil mendapatkan celah untuk mencekik Kinkaku dan membantingnya dengan satu tangan seperti yang dilakukan Kinkaku padanya tadi.

Prime melayangkan pedangnya berkali-kali, namun Ginkaku berhasil menghindar. Prime sedikit merunduk dan berhasil menebas paha Ginkaku untuk memperlambat pergerakan Ginkaku. Prime dengan cepat menghujamkan pedangnya ke perut Kinkaku hingga menembus punggung.

"Arrrgh!" Ginkaku mengerang kesakitan.

"Gin!" teriak Kinkaku yang baru saja jatuh dibanting Chouji. Kinkaku bangkit berdiri namun ia di hadang Chouji. Kinkaku memberikan tinju secara beruntun tapi Chouji terlebih dahulu menahan kedua tinjunya.

Jemari mereka saling bertaut dan saling mencengkram. Chouji berusaha melakukan pelintiran sebelum tulang jemarinya remuk kalah adu cengkram tapi Kinkaku terlebih dahulu menghantamkan kepalanya ke kepala Chouji.

Akimichi Chouji terjengkang ke belakang.

Kinkaku berbalik dan berlari menuju adiknya yang jatuh bersimbah darah. Kali ini Prime yang menghadang dengan menebas pedangnya mendatar. Kinkaku menghindari sabetan dan menangkap pergelangan tangan Prime, lalu memelintirnya hingga lengan Prime patah dan menimbulkan percikan listrik.

Kinkaku meenggunakan tangan robot yang tersambung dengan pedang itu untuk menusuk Prime, membuat robot besar itu rebah karena konsleting pada semua sistem listriknya.

Optimus Prime ambruk dengan tusukan dari pedangnya sendiri.

**.**

"Juancok!" Kankuro menggeram marah. "_Masterpiece_-ku... hancur?!"

Kankuor mengarahkan analognya kembali. "Takkan kubiarkan kau hidup!"

**.**

Iron hide dan Bumblle bee berbalik ke belakang.

Dari mata mereka berdua yang berupa lensa beresolusi tinggi, Ironhide dan Bumble bee mengirimkan gambar bergerak kepada pengendalinya.

**.**

Kankuro menatap layar Xbox-nya, dimana adegan dukacita tersaji. Kinkaku mengocangkan-goncagkan tubuh adiknya dan berteriak agar sang adik bertahan.

Kankuro mendecih, "Rasakan ini."

Analog di gerakan ke atas dan Kankuro menekan tombol X dan O pada _console_-nya.

**.**

Iron hide mengacungkan kedua tangannya yang berbentuk bazooka dan _machine gun_, bersiap menembak.

"Gin! Bertahanlah! Gin!" Kinkaku mengocang-goncangkan tubuh adiknya yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Darui entah darimana muncul di depan Iron hide dengan mengacungkan kedua tangannya.

"_**Kuropansa!"**_

Dua harimau yang tercipta dari listrik hitam berlari dan menyambar tubuh Iron hide. Mesin bergerak itu tiba-tiba kejang, lalu terdengar suara seperti komputer yang di _shutdown_ kan.

Iron hide rebah masih dengan listrik hitam yang menyelimutinya.

Lalu meledak.

_**Blaarm!**_

"Gin! Bertahanlah!" Kinkaku masih berusaha menbangunkan adik kembarnya. Hasilnya nihil. Tubuh Ginkaku berubah kembali menjadi seukuran manusia dan tergeletak ditanah dengan luka yang menganga pada bagian perut.

"Arrrrghhh!" Kinkaku berteriak marah. Tubuhnya berselimut aura merah dan ia memiliki satu ekor _chakra._

Kinkaku menerjang Bumblle bee, membelah mesin berjalan itu sehingga menjadi dua dengan ekor _chakra_-nya.

**.**

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidaaak!" Kankuro menjambak rambutnya sendiri, frustasi karena tiga robot andalannya dihancurkan. "_Masterpiece_-ku!"

Kankuro turun dari pohon dan menjauh dengan muka kesal.

**.**

"Arrrrgh!"

Kinkau masih bereteriak marah.

"Ini gawat! Boss!" teriak Darui.

"Hmp!" Raikage mengangguk paham, lalu memencet tombol _remote_ ditangannya.

_**Blaaarrm!**_

Kalung pada leher Kinkaku berkedip lalu meledak.

Menghancurkan kepala Kinkaku.

Tubuh raksasa itu rebah dan menciut menjadi seukuran manusia tanpa kepala.

"Masihkah kau menyebut dirimu manusia?" tanya Sabaku Gaara yang masih melayang diatas awan pasirnya. Menjadi penonton sedari tadi.

"Harus ada yang dikorbakan demi mewujudkan keadilan!" tantang Raikage.

Akimichi Chouji kembali ke bentuk semula karena pengaruh dari pil yang diminumnya telah habis, ia terlihat sangat lelah dan bersadar ke reruntuhan bangunan kiri Konohagakuen.

"Lalu apa bedanya kita?" tanya Chouji dengan nafas tersengal.

"Kita sama-sama berjuang demi idealisme kita, bukan karena kedamaian, keadilan atau hal-hal sampah lainnya..." lanjut Chouji.

Raikage tercenung. "Idealisme?"

Lalu strategos S.A.C tersebut mendongak ke arah Gaara. Raikage menumpukan kekuatan pada satu kakinya.

_**Syyyut!**_

Terlihat retakan tempat Raikage berpijak tadi.

Gaara menautkan kedua alis, "Kemana dia?"

"Diatas." Ujar raikage dingin.

Gaara mendongak terbelalak. _"Secepat apa dia hingga bisa melayang ke udara?"_

"_**Raigyaku Suihei Chopu!"**_

Raikage menyarangkan hantaman sikutnya ke kepala Gaara.

Tubuh Gaara melesat ke tanah.

_**Blaaaarm!**_

Gaara terjatuh di dalam barisan pasukan S.A.C yang sudah morat marit.

"Tembak anak lacur itu!"

Pasukan S.A.C yang tersisa menembakan senjata.

Gaara dengan santai berdiri dan melangkah pelan. Tameng pasir muncul bergelombang membentengi terjangan peluru dari berbagai arah.

Gelombang pasir juga membelit leher beberapa anggota yang terdekat dengan Gaara. Membuat petugas-petugas tersebut kehabisan nafas dan ambruk pingsan.

Raikage terjun mendarat tepat di depan Gaara.

"_**Aian Kuro!"**_

Wajah Gaara di cengkram kasar oleh telapak tangan lebar Raikage. Strateogs S.A.C itu melemparkan tubuh Gaara kesamping.

Gaara terlempar berguling-guling. Baru setengah berdiri, Raikage sudah mencul di belakang. Meraih pinggang Gaara dan membalikan tubuh itu dengan mudah seperti membalikan bantal guling sehingga kepala Gaara kini berada di bawah.

"_**Raiga Bomu!"**_

Tubuh Raikage yang berselimut armor listrik menyala terang. Petir menyambar-nyambar ke barbagai arah dengan Raikage sebagai pusatnya.

"Arrrghh!"

Raikage membanting tubuh Gaara. Kepala pemuda berambut merah itu menghujam tanah.

_**Blaaarrm!**_

Setelah ledakan terjadi, terlihat tubuh Gaara yang terlentang tak berdaya.

Raikage terbelalak karena tubuh Gaara perlahan pecah seperti keramik.

Gelombang pasir muncul di samping Chouji yang tersandar lelah, perlahan gelombang itu memadat dan membentuk tubuh manusia.

Sabaku Gaara. Berdiri tanpa luka sedikitpun.

"Huh." Wajah datar itu mencibir barisan pasukan S.A.C di hadapannya.

Membuat Raikage semakin murka.

Darui menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya. Dari satuan jemarinya muncul sinar laser berbentuk balok dengan ketebalan cukup besar dan melesat ke arah Gaara.

"_**Ranton : Reza Kuzaku!"**_

Gaara kembali membentuk perisai setinggi kepala di depannya. Tapi laser-laser itu mampu berbelok menghindari tameng pasir Gaara dan menernjang tubuh Gaara.

Pemuda berambut merah itu terbelalak, "Dafuq."

_**Blaaarm!**_

Gaara terjengkang dan terlempar ke belakang.

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru terlentang terengah di reruntuhan bangunan kelas. Tubuhnya menderita luka bakar cukup parah akibat ledakan yang di ciptakan Asuma, di tambah pendarahannya pada perutnya. Tanganya di raih kasar oleh seseorang.

"Bangun, Nak..." Asuma membantu Shikamaru berdiri, lalu membopong tubuh remaja itu. "Ayo keluar dari bangunan sialan ini."

"Cih." Shikamaru mendecih tak suka saat Asuma membopongnya berjalan menuju keluar.

"Ini adalah sekolahku. Jangan sebut bangunan ini bangunan sialan."

Shikamaru menyeret langkah di bantu Asuma. Menjejak undakan demi undakan tangga menuju lantai bawah.

"Dan kalian berencana menjadikan sekolah ini sebagai kuburan kalian?" tanya Asuma.

"Kenapa kau santai sekali? Aku ini musuh."

"Tak ada untungnya bagiku melawan musuh yang tak berdaya."

Mereka berdua terhenti di undakan tangga terakhir, obsidian shikamaru bergetar melihat Anko yang duduk di samping tubuh Ino yang terlentang tak berdaya dengan darah yang membasahi pirang rambutnya.

**.**

**.**

Gaara berdiri setelah terbatuk darah di terjang _Reza Kuzaku _milik Darui. Dengan kesal ia menyeka cairan merah tersebut dari bibirnya.

"Serangan macam apa itu yang bisa berbelok dan memburu target?"

Jaraknya kini terpaut jauh dengan pasukan S.A.C.

Chouji yang kelelahan akibat efek pil yang di tenggaknya berdiri untuk menantang kembali. Ia kembali merogoh saku dan mengambil dua pil yang tersisa.

_**Dor!**_

"Arrrrgh!"

Chouji berteriak penuh rasa sakit saat seorang petugas menembak tangannya. Dua pil berwarna kuning dan merah terjatuh tanah.

Kotor bercampur debu.

Chouji merangkak berusaha mengambil dua pil itu, petugas S.A.C yang tersisa menembaki hero tambun tersebut.

_**Dor!**_

_**Dor!**_

_**Dor!**_

Gaara terlebih dahulu menarik Chouji dengan pasirnya.

"Jangan gegabah... kau bisa mati sia-sia..." tegur Gaara.

"Tapi... tapi..." Chouji jatuh bertumpu lutut di samping Gaara, "Kita harus memenangkan pertempuran ini!"

"Ya.. kita harus menang." Gaara merentangkan kedua tangan sejajar dada. Pasir di sekitarnya terangkat ke udara dan membentuk peluru-peluru pasir. Gaara hendak melentikan tangan memberi gestur agar peluru-peluru pasir menerjang ke depan.

_Syyutt!_

"Takkan kubiarkan!" Raikage tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Gaara.

_**Kraaaak!**_

Dua kepalan tinju Raikage dihantamkan ke kepala Gaara. Chouji menganga melihat kecepatan Raikage yang tadi begitu jauh namun kini sudah berada di depan Gaara dan menjepit kepala Gaara dengan dua kepalan tinjunya.

Chouji reflek membesarkan tangannya dan meninju Raikage, melemparkan strategos S.A.C tersebut kembali ke barikade. Gaara jatuh tertelungkup menahan pening. Darah kembali mengalir dari hidung dan mulutnya.

"Hei Rakun... kau tak apa?" Chouji membantu Gaara berdiri.

Gaara belum sempat menimpali, terdengar sorak sorai gembira dari pasukan S.A.C. Riuh rendah dan bersahut-sahutan, kemenangan di kumandangkan dalam gegap gempita.

Chouji dan Gaara menengok ke belakang punggung, dari bangunan tengah Konohagakuen mereka berdua melihat Shikamaru memapah Ino. Di belakangnya, Asuma dan Anko mengiringi dengan kunai yang di siagakan di belakang kepala Shikamaru.

"Ino!" Chouji berteriak panik melihat keadaan Ino.

"Aku tak apa, Chou... jangan khawatir." Ino memberi gestur untuk Chouji agar ia tak panik.

"Kemenangan milik S.A.C!" teriak salah satu petugas S.A.C.

Lagi, gegap gempita kemenangan berkumandang.

Raikage menyipitkan mata melihat kondisi dua hero tersebut, "Cih! Ini belum usai."

"Kau benar, bos..." Darui yang berdiri di samping Raikage menyelipkan tusuk gigi di sela bibirnya, "_Killer hunter_ tak kunjung muncul sedari tadi dan hero _raven_ sepertinya tengah bertarung dengan Kapten Itachi."

Anko terus menjaga langkah Shikamaru dari belakang dengan kunai yang terus terarah ke depan dan siap melesat melubangi hero berambut nanas tersebut.

_**Blaaarrm!**_

Satu orang muncul di tengah-tengah arena pertempuran tak jauh dari Chouji dan Gaara. Tanah tempat mendaratnya langsung terangkat ke udara dan berhamburan tak tentu arah.

"Sialan! Siapa lagi itu?!" Jerit Anko.

Raikage terbelalak melihat sosok tersebut, "Sakura-_chan_?"

Haruno Sakura memasuki medan tempur.

**To be Continued**

Hai pembaca dimanapun Anda berada baik di dunia nyata maupun di dunia gaib, bertemu lagi dengan saya di mister kuntul jalan-jalan.. eh, salah! Di fiksi super absurd kampret gaje 'Heroes' yang telat updatenya dari jadwal yang entah kapan disepakati yaitu hari sabtu-minggu.

Maaf jika adegan _batlle_ di chapter ini kurang greget, karena _batlle_ yang greget hanyalah milik Iko Uwais, Joe Taslim dan Yayan Ruhiyan.

Tentang robot milik Kankuro, selain mengambil model dari transformer, untuk pasukan robot saya mengambil model di I-Robot yang diperankan oleh Will Smith, semoga kemunculan pasukan robot itu tidak memperkeruh keadaan fiksi yang memang sudah dari awal penuh keanehan ini. Pffft...

So, review ya...

Sampai jumpa di chapter delapan belas, mudah-mudahan ente-ente pade kagak duluan tepar gegara kabut asap yang makin menggila di beberapa daerah di negara yang katanya paru-paru dunia ini. Paru-paru dunia? Negara dengan kelestarian alam yang masih terjaga? Lucu.

See you~


	18. Chapter 18 : Heroes VS SAC part II

Sebelumnya di Heroes :

Naruto yang kalap akhirnya mampu mengeluarkan kemampuan dan menggunakan kekuatan monster yang ada pada dirinya. Meskipun begitu, sang legenda Orochimaru bukanlah hero kelas kacang tanah. _Rasen shuriken_ bahkan di tahan mentah-mentah oleh Orochimaru. Naruto mempersiapkan _bijuudama_ dan Orochimaru juga bersiap dengan tiga gerbang dewa.

Pertarungan Uchiha bersaudara di meriahkan dengan kehadiran dua _Susano'o_ bersenjata legenda. Sasuke berhasil menjerat Itachi dengan Tsukuyomi. Namun siapa sangka, Itachi yang tengah terjebak dunia ilusi mampu menjerat Sasuke dengan Tsukuyomi miliknya. Pertemuan Ilusi di dalam Ilusi.

Shikamaru tak berdaya saat Asuma menghadiahkan satu ledakan besar, ditambah dengan pendarahan pada perutnya. Ino kalah telak dari Anko. Gaara kewalahan menghadapi Raikage dan Darui. Chouji kelelahan akibat efek pil jurusnya. Gegap gempita kemenangan di kumandangkan pasukan S.A.C, namun di tengah euforia kemenangan, sebuah ledakan di tengah medan tempur menarik atensi.

Haruno Sakura yang secara mengejutkan bisa bertahan dari serangan _ura renge_ milik Rock Lee kini masuk arena dengan semua kemarahannya.

* * *

**Naruto milik studio pierr- eh Masashi Kishimoto.**

**LSP present :**

**Heroes**

**The Eighteenth Chapter**

"**Heroes vs S.A.C part II"**

**Warning : OOC's dan hati-hati dengan pergantian **_**scene**_** yang cepat.**

**Hati-hati dengan paragraf flashback karena tidak akan ada pemberitahuan flashback di awal paragraf tersebut.**

* * *

Naruto menembakan _bijuudama_ dari mulutnya ke posisi Orochimaru.

Sang ayah berdecih menahan kesal. "Sialan! Apa kau tidak punya kejutan lain, Naruto?!" Orochimaru menggigit kedua jempolnya lalu menghantamkan telapak tangannya ke tanah. _**"Sanju Rashomon!"**_

_**Blaaarrm!**_

Ledakan besar terjadi.

Saking dashyatnya ledakan, Naruto sampai terseret bermeter-meter ke belakang.

Tekstur tanah tak lagi sempurna, di hadapan Naruto kini semua area ibarat medan perang yang terkena bom atom sekaligus di landa gempa yang terjadi bersamaan.

Porak-poranda.

Dan tak ada lagi kata atau frasa yang mampu menggambarkan keadaan pasca ledakan.

Geraman terdengar dari wujud monster Naruto.

Bagaimana tidak, bahkan dengan semua kekacauan yang timbul dari satu _bijuudama_ yang mana mampu merubah tekstur tanah bahkan mampu meruntuhkan satu gunung sekalipun, Orochimaru belum tewas sama sekali.

Meski sekarang tubuh Orochimaru tenggelam setengah badan di tanah. Kepalanya _nyungsep_ hingga sepinggang ke dalam tanah.

Naruto tahu bahwa Orochimaru masih hidup dari gerakan kaki dan pantat Orochimaru yang sedikit di goyang-goyangkan, seolah mengejek Naruto bahwa serangan super semacam _bijuudama_ belum bisa membuat hero legendaris sepertinya rebah.

Orochimaru menggeliat, berusaha mengeluarkan setengah badannya yang terkubur, terdengar bunyi retakan tanah saat orochimaru berhasil mengangkat tubuhnya dan salto lalu berdiri sempurna.

Orochimaru menepuk pundaknya yang berdebu.

Teriakan Naruto makin menggila.

Wujud monster itu mengaum panjang.

Orochimaru terbatuk dan memuncratkan darah. Ia berkali-kali menepuk pelan dadanya. "Tubuhku remuk setelah mendapat serangan bertubi-tubi dari Naruto, aku tak bisa lagi berpura-pura baik-baik saja setelah semua serangan gilanya."

Orochimaru menatap Naruto yang masih mengaum. "Naruto, apalagi sekarang yang akan kau lakukan?"

Naruto membalas menatap Orochimaru dan mengeram marah. Keempat ekornya kini mengacung ke depan. Dari ujung ekornya muncul duri-duri tajam yang langsung memburu ke posisi Orochimaru.

"_**Daitoppa!"**_

Hembusan angin kuat mengahalau semua duri-duri _chakra_.

Naruto belum usai, ia kembali membuka mulutnya, _bijuudama_ kembali terbentuk namun lebih kecil sehingga lebih efisien dalam hal kecepatan. Lalu Naruto menembakannya sepetti _machine gun_ ke posisi Orochimaru.

Ledakan demi ledakan kecil kembali memecah suasana. Orochimaru berlari zizgzag menghindari rentetan peluru-peluru _bijuudama_. Orochimaru terus berlari mendekati posisi Naruto meski Naruto masih memberondongnya dengan peluru _chakra_ super cepat itu.

"_**Kuchiyose!"**_ Orochimaru menggigit kembali jempolnya hingga berdarah dan menempalkan ke tanah. Naruto terlebih dahulu berhasil meraih tubuh Orochimaru dengan ekornya.

_**Pooooff!**_

Naruto kini dibelit dua ekor ular berwarna cokelat yang cukup besar. Naruto meliukan satu ekornya yang juga sukses membelit tubuh Orochimaru ke depan wajahnya.

Mereka berdua bertatapan dan saling membelit satu dengan yang lainnya.

Dua ular itu terus membelit tubuh raksasa Naruto yang berwujud monster ekor empat. Terdengar bunyi gemeletuk tulang yang remuk.

Namun Naruto tak mengacuhkan semua itu, ia masih terus menatap Orochimaru yang terkekang di satu ekornya tepat di depan wajahnya.

Orochimaru menggeliat berusaha melepaskan diri, namun ekor _chakra_ Naruto jauh lebih kaut mencengkramnya.

Naruto mendongkan kepala dan membuka mulut.

Kembali butir-butir hitam nan kecil melayang di sekitar mulutnya dan bersatu mejadi satu bola hitam yang lebih padat.

"Menembakan _bijuudama_ sedekat ini? Kita berdua bisa terbunuh, Naruto!" teriak panik Orochimaru.

Terdengar bunyi tulang yang remuk karena belitan dua ular tersebut makin kencang dan mengekang. Ular tersebut melata di tubuh Naruto hingga ke leher.

"Naruto! Sadarlah!" teriak Orochimaru tatkala melihat _bijuudama_ semakin besar.

Kali ini _bijuudama_ tidak di telan, namun di biarkan jatuh di dekat kaki Naruto.

Naruto mengaum panjang saat dua ular panggilan Orochimaru berhasil mematahkan semua tulang belulangnya dan disaat bersamaan _bijuudama_ mencium lantai.

_**Blaaaarrrmmm!**_

**...**

Uchiha bersaudara kini saling berhadapan di sebuah tanah lapang dengan dunia berwarna hitam dan putih namun langit yang memerah seperti darah.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu tadi?" tanya Sasuke, "Apa maksudmu dengan kekuatanku bisa merubah dunia?"

"Aku tarik ucapanku kembali." Jawab Itachi.

Pelipis Sasuke berkedut. "Apa maksudmu yang sebenarnya, sialan?!"

"Aku tak bisa mempercayaimu sebelum kau bisa mengalahkanku, Sasuke."

"Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu dan aku tak butuh kepercayaanmu!"

"Itulah bedanya kita..." Itachi menurunkan nada bicaranya. "Karena aku adalah kakakmu dan akan selalu menjadi kakakmu, selamanya, adikku."

Sasuke berusaha menjaga agar hatinya tak terenyuh dengan kelembutan Itachi. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. "Jelaskan padaku apa maksudmu?!"

"Adikku." Itachi merentangkan tangan, "Dunia yang akan kau hadapi kelak akan semakin kacau. Manusia akan saling berperang. Hero akan bertarung dengan sesama hero. Manusia dan hero juga akan terlibat dalam perperangan. Saling bunuh. Semua episode dunia nantinya hanya akan berisi kekacauan-kekacauan."

Sasuke diam mendengarkan.

"Awalnya, ada seorang Uchiha yang akan diharapkan mampu merubah semua hal itu, namun manusia yang berhati picik dan dengki membunuhnya terlebih dahulu karena takut akan kekuatan yang di miliki oleh Uchiha tersebut."

"Lalu kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini, Itachi? Jika yang kau katakan itu benar, seharusnya kau menerimaku dari awal! Meskipun kita berbeda, kita bisa merubah dunia bersama-sama!"

"Karena aku akan bernasib sama dengan Uchiha yang dibunuh itu."

Kening Sasuke berlipat.

"Mereka sudah tahu akan kekuatanku, cepat atau lambat mereka akan membunuhku." Itachi menjetikan jari. Tak jauh dari mereka berdiri sesosok pria muda seumuran Itachi.

Sasuke terbelalak karena pemuda itu berlindung di dalam _Susano'o_ berwarna hijau dengan tangan yang berbentuk seperti mata bor atau lebih tepatnya buldozer.

"Namanya Uchiah Shisui. Uchiha yang kumaksudkan tadi."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu?"

"Dia adalah sahabat baikku di S.A.C. Dia adalah hero murni bukan dari ciptaan serum laboratorium." Itachi kembali menjelaskan. "Kemampuan matanya jauh melebihi kemampuan kita, para petinggi S.A.C yang mengetahui itu ketakutan jika Shisui menyerang balik ke S.A.C dan melakukan konspirasi untuk membunuh Shisui."

"Tapi kenapa dia buta? Efek _mangenkyo_?" tunjuk Sasuke ke Shisui yang rongga matanya kosong.

Itachi menjetikan jarinya lagi dan bayanagan Shisui menghilang. "Beruntung dia menusuk matanya sendiri sebelum mati sehingga S.A.C tak bisa mendapatkan mata milik Shisui dan ia meledakan dirinya sendiri hingga S.A.C tak sedikitpun mendapatkan sampel DNA dari Shisui."

"S.A.C tahu bahwa Shisui adalah hero murni?"

"Ya. Alasan S.A.C tak membunuhnya adalah agar bisa menjadikannya sebagai senjata terkuat milik S.A.C, semakin bertambah hari Shisui semakin kuat dan membuat S.A.C kawatir jika Shisui membelot lalu pada akhirnya Shisui di kepung dan dibunuh."

"Jika dia sekuat yang kau katakan, kenapa S.A.C dengan mudah membunuhnya?"

"Kau tidak tahu apa saja yang dimiliki oleh para petinggi S.A.C." tutur Itachi. "Para jenderal S.A.C memanglah manusia. Tapi mereka jauh lebih mengerikan daripada hero bahkan iblis sekalipun. Ambisi, kekuasaaan, hasrat dan semua sifat nista menjadikan para petinggi S.A.C jauh lebih terkutuk daripada setan."

"Apa hubungan semua ini denganku?"

"Agar kau bisa menjadi lebih kuat untuk merubah sistem dunia yang di penuhi rantai kebencian ini, Sasuke. Aku belajar dari Shisui, bahwa dia memikul semua rantai kebencian ini sendirian. Pelajarilah Sasuke, kau takkan mampu merubah duania ini sendirian meski kau sangat kuat sekalipun."

Sasuke menunduk mengingat Naruto.

* * *

"_Apakah benar.. bahwa manusia dan hero tak bisa berdiri di sisi yang sama?" tanya Sasuke pada Iruka di depan kelas._

"_Bukankah jawabannya sudah jelas..." Iruka menatap Sasuke dengan intens,"Bahwa manusia dan hero-"_

"_Pasti bisa hidup di sisi yang sama." Potong Sasuke dengan otot rahang mengeras._

"_Bwuahahaha..." Iruka tertawa didepan kelas, "Pemikiranmu polos sekali, Sasuke..."_

_Namun seluruh perhatian kini tertuju pada ujung kelas._

"_BWUAHAHAHAHA... HAHAHA..." Naruto memegang perutnya,"Lucu sekali... bwuahaha... manusia dan hero hidup di sisi yang sama? BWUAHAHAHA..."_

_Iruka menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi menahan marah._

_Tiba-tiba tawa Naruto sirna, "Tapi pemikiran polos Sasuke itu... aku percaya!"_

_Sasuke terkejut, begitupula Iruka dan seluruh siswa._

"_Manusia... Kenapa mereka sombong sekali? Mengapa manusia... tak bisa sedikit saja membuka hati mereka untuk menerima kehadiran hero.." Aura mencekam menyelimuti kelas._

_Naruto menekan beberapa tombol sentuh di tablet lalu sesaat setelahnya di layar depan kelas terpampang sebuah file. Semua pasang mata teralihkan pada file dari situs kepolisian yang dikirim oleh Naruto, setelah di minimize oleh Iruka lalu disandingkan dengan data kematian manusia oleh hero._

"_Bukankah sudah jelas, jika dibandingkan dengan jumlah manusia yang tewas oleh hero sebanyak 573 nyawa," Naruto tiba-tiba berdiri dan menggebrak meja. "MANUSIA LEBIH MENJIJIKAN DARI HERO ATAU BINATANG SEKALIPUN!"_

"_LIHATLAH!" Dengan marah Naruto mengacungkan telunjuk ke monitor yang ada di depan kelas, "Tahun lalu 573 manusia mati karena hero, tapi 1075 nyawa melayang karena kecelakaan lalu lintas, 8863 nyawa melayang sia-sia karena narkoba, 275 nyawa diregang paksa karena kasus pembunuhan, 74 kasus pelecehan seksual ayah memperkosa anak kandung ataupun tiri dilaporkan ke komnas HAM, 45 narapidana mati tanpa sebab yang jelas di sel penjara, dan 125 kasus manusia orang bunuh diri!"_

_Naruto terengah-engah kehabisan nafas setelah melontarkan kalimat panjang dalam satu tarikan nafas, "Katakan padaku..."_

_Braak!_

_Naruto kembali menggebrak meja, "KATAKAN PADAKU, GURU SIALAN! KENAPA MANUSIA BEGITU SOMBONG?!"_

_Iruka reflek berlari dari depan dengan kepalan tangan kanan yang siap di hadiahkan untuk Naruto, seluruh siswa membelalakan mata. Ino dan Sakura mengangga lebar menatap kejadian itu dari jendela._

_Buuggh!_

_Tinju Iruka mengenai..._

_Sasuke._

_Naruto menahan tubuh Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan menahan tinju Iruka dengan tubuhnya, Iruka terkejut dan tubuhnya gemetar. Ia tersadar atas apa yang ia lakukan pada muridnya sendiri. Naruto terhuyung kebelakang menahan bobot tubuh Sasuke dan punggungnya menghantam dinding. Kedua tangan Naruto merangkul Sasuke dari belakang agar Sasuke tak terjatuh._

_Meski Iruka tahu darah mengucur deras dari bibir Sasuke, kemarahannya belum mereda. Ia berjalan mendekati Naruto dan Sasuke. "Kau.. Naruto.. kenapa kau berani bicara seperti itu, Hah?" nafas Iruka terdengar satu-satu._

"_Karena..." gumam Naruto._

_Sasuke mengelap darah pada bibirnya lalu berdiri tegak dengan mimik wajah menegang, "DUNIA YANG BUSUK INI..."_

_Naruto berdiri tegak sejajar tepat disamping Sasuke dengan aura seram tercetak jelas diwajahnya, "AKU AKAN MERUBAHNYA!"_

* * *

"Dunia ini memang sudah busuk... karena itulah..." Sasuke menatap kedua telapak tangannya, "Aku akan membentuk dunia ideal sebelum semuanya semakain buruk."

Sasuke mengangkat dagu, menatap tajam sang kakak.

"Lalu kenapa kau berubah, Itachi? Kenapa perlakuanmu berbeda saat kau tahu aku adalah hero."

"Agar kau menjadi kuat."

"Kuat! Kuat! Menjadi kuat! Hanya itu jawabanmu daritadi! Itu tak menjelaskan apapun tentang kita, sialan!"

"Tentang kita?"

**...**

Apa definisi kiamat?

Kehancuran?

Bumi dan langit yang porak-poranda?

Jika begitu definisinya, bisakah keadaan saat ini di artikan sebagai kiamat?

Bongkahan tanah tercerabut paksa disana-sini. Kawah besar akibat ledakan terdapat di mana-mana. Semua hancur. Dan tak ada lagi kosakata yang bisa menjelaskan kehancuran selain kata hancur.

Lebur.

Naruto tergeletak ditanah, terlentang menghadap langit. Sang dewi bulan yang biasanya menjadi sasaran cemoohan Naruto kini berpijar terang. Kokoh dan memaklumatkan pada semesta bahwa dia berada diatas karena memang sebagai adikuasa bersama matahari. Namun welas kasih ia tunjukan karena ia adalah peneduh dari panas dan penerang dalam gelap.

Sebagaimana Naruto yang acapakali mencemoohnya, entah karena cemburu atau apa, sebagaimana Sasuke yang menuduhnya sebagai munafik, dewi bulan tetap tersenyum menyapa gelap tatkala matahari tenggelam di barat sana.

Naruto,

Remaja itu belum mati, terlihat dari dadanya yang naik turun memburu oksigen.

Remaja itu belum mati, terdengar darinya erang-erang kecil penuh kesakitan.

Remaja itu belum mati, matanya yang tadi terpejam kini perlahan terbuka.

Semua kelelahan terlukis di safir yang telah kembali.

Bersama tubuh yang kini remuk redam.

Membiarkan _bijuudama_ terjatuh tepat di kakinya, hanya itu yang bisa di lakukan Naruto. Tak ada cara lain untuk menghentikan sang ayah yang begitu perkasa baginya.

Setengah sadar ia lakukan itu.

Pertempurannya tak pernah selesai jika tak ada yang tumbang bersimbah darah. Remaja yang kini bertelanjang dada itu menampilkan raut wajah sedih. Sangat sedih.

Dimana sang ayah? Bagaimana keadaannya?

Mati?

Setelah semua kemarahannya, terpikir kembali kepantasan akan hukuman untuk dusta yang Orochimaru dendangkan selama delapan belas tahun.

Sama seperti usianya.

Lalu kenapa Naruto harus merasa pilu kehilangan sosok pendusta itu?

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

_Tap._

Terdengar langkah mendekat pelan kepadanya. Naruto berusaha memiringkan kepala ke sumber suara.

Habis sudah semua keterjutan yang ia punya. Tak ada lagi tenaga yang tersisa bahkan untuk sekedar kaget setengah mati. Orochimaru, sang ayah, keluar sebagai pemenang pertarungan ini.

Orochimaru berjalan begitu lemah, terseok karena satu kakinya patah.

Ayunan tangannya juga tak sama, tubuhnya terbungkuk dengan wajah tertutupi darah yang merembes dari kepala. Bagian atas kimononya juga robek sehingga membuat pria berambut panjang itu kini bertelanjang dada. Memperlihatkan luka bakar yang hampir menjilati semua kulitnya.

Tapi Orochimaru masih mampu berjalan.

Legenda.

Orochimaru disebut seperti itu bukanlah karena isapan jempol belaka.

Orochimaru menatap sedih Naruto yang tergeletak lemah di hadapannya. Ia mengambil buku yang sedari awal ia sembunyikan di bagian pinggang kimononya. Lalu melemparkannya di dekat kepala Naruto.

"Lain kali, jangan berspekulasi sendiri, Nak..."

Naruto setengah hidup berusaha menggerakan leher agar kepalanya terangkat, menatap sang ayah.

"Balas dendam ini tetap harus ku tuntaskan, Kizashi dan Raikage tetap harus mati sebagai ganjaran atas terbunuhnya Minato dan Kushina."

Orochimaru berbalik, bahkan dengan semua keadaannya, Orochimaru tetap bersikeras menuju medan perang Konohagakuen.

"Aku mungkin bisa mati... tapi tidak dengan kemarahan ini. Dendam akan selalu menari di hatimu, Naruto, karena kau adalah penerusku. Kau adalah penerus sannin ular yang legendaris."

Naruto lekat menatap punggung Orochimaru.

Dua belati kunai di lemparkan Orochimaru ke belakang. Dua kunai itu menancap tanah tak jauh dari buku yang di lemparkan oleh Orochimaru sebelumnya. Kunai dengan ganggang yang dilukis oleh aksara yang tak dipahami oleh Naruto.

"Dan kau tetaplah pewaris dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina." Ujar Orochimaru lemah. "Setelah ini, kaulah yang menentukan jalan hidupmu sendiri, Naruto, tak ada lagi perintah dariku. Tapi asaku tetap satu untukmu, sebagai seorang ayah... aku tetap berharap bahwa kau akan menemukan apa itu kebahagaian kelak di masa depanmu, Anakku."

Orochimaru menyeret kakinya menjauh pergi.

Naruto kini sendiri, mungkin untuk selamanya sendiri. Dengan tubuh hancur seperti itu, Orochimaru akan melawan pasukan S.A.C?

Naruto tahu bahwa bagaimanapun perkasanya sang ayah yang tetap kokoh meski di hantam telak dua kali oleh _bijuudama_, tapi ia sangat yakin sang ayah memiliki batas akhir.

Naruto menggapai-nggapaikan tangan ke arah sang ayah yang kian menjauh. Segenap kekuatan menggerakan pita suara.

Mencegah sang ayah pergi.

"Orrh... aarrh... oukh..." Naruto mengerang. Lidahnya kelu memanggil sang ayah.

Berharap sang ayah tetap ada disini bersamanya, mati dipeluk luka daripada kalah terhina oleh manusia-manusia lancang bernama S.A.C.

Namun ia tak punya daya dan upaya lagi.

Naruto membalikan badan, setengah hidup menggerakan semua otot-ototnya. Merangkak sedikit demi sedikit mendekati buku dan dua belati kunai yang di lemparkan sang ayah.

Jemarinya bergetar meraih buku miliknya sendiri. Membuka lembar dimana ia pernah membuat skema tentang pembunuhan orangtuanya.

Ia pernah menuliskan nama Orochimaru di atas garis yang menghubungkan dua bagan yang berisi nama S.A.C dan nama orangtuanya. Namun nama Orochimaru itu kini sudah tercoret berganti dengan kalimat pendek.

Kalimat yang begitu singkat namun membuat kisah delapan belas tahun ini menjadi terang benderang.

Orochimaru menuliskan disana,

'Yang mengetehui segalanya... Kyuubi.'

Naruto terisak. _"A-apa... apa yang telah kulakukan?"_

Sesal menyala di dalam dada.

Pertarungan dengan sang ayah yang menyebabkan mereka berdua terluka parah menjadi sia-sia. Waktu takkan pernah berputar kembali. Sesal menggigit hatinya sedikit demi sedikit. Membuat semua tulang belulang ngilu dan gentar gemetar. Sesal kemudian menjadi sumbu yang membakar jantungnya, membuncah lalu meledak.

"_Apa yang telah kulakukan?!"_

Naruto menjambak rambutnya.

Menggila.

"Aaaaarrrrrghhh!"

Teriakan histeris Naruto memecah malam.

Dan dewi rembulan menangis untuknya.

**...**

"Sakura-_chan_? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" teriak Raikage.

Sakura menatap ke depan, dimana barikade S.A.C kini di dominasi dengan gelimpangan mayat di sana-sini.

"Paman, kumohon hentikan semua ini!"

"Hentikan?" kening Raikage mengerut. Wajahnya yang gahar berubah melunak. "Kemarilah, Sakura-_chan_... jangan dekat-dekat dengan mereka."

"Mereka..." tutur Sakura lemah, "Adalah teman-temanku... kumohon hentikan semua ini..."

"Teman-temanmu adalah kehinaan bagi masyarakat kita... kemarilah, jauhi pertempuran ini."

"Kehinaan?" Sakura mengendarkan pandang di dekatnya. Gaara dan Chouji menjadi direksi pertama namun pandangannya tertahan pada Ino yang di papah Shikamaru. Sahabat pirangnya itu jelas dalam kondisi tidak baik-baik saja.

"Ino!" Sakura berlari menuju posisi Shikamaru dan Ino.

Gaara berbisik pelan ke samping, "Siapa dia?"

Chouji mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Gaara, "Kau tidak tahu?"

"Hn."

"Dia adalah karakter perempuan yang dihina sedemikian rupa oleh _mangaka_-nya sendiri, beruntung para fans tetap menjaga karakter Haruno Sakura menjadi Haruno Sakura." Bisik Chouji.

"Apa maksudmu? Ini berkaitan dengan _ending_ _manga_ Naburo?"

_Sraaat!_

Suara gaduh menginterupsi bisik-bisik tetangga Gaara dan Chouji, membuat mereka menengok ke sumber suara.

Anko menghalangi jalan Sakura. Meninggalkan Shikamaru dan Ino dalam penjagaan Asuma.

"Aku tak perduli urusanmu kesini, jangan ganggu tugas kami, Nona Sakura."

"Menyingkirlah dari hadapanku, Anko _neechan_." Pinta Sakura dengan wajah serius.

"Kau yang harus menyingkir dari sini, patuhlah selagi aku masih sopan, Nona."

"Sakura!" Ino berusaha berteriak, "Pergilah! Disini terlalu berbahaya untukmu!"

"Tidak, Ino! tidak!" Sakura menggeleng kuat, "Aku akan pergi jika S.A.C meninggalkan kalian semua!"

"Meninggalkan mereka? huh?" cibir Anko, "Kau pikir karena ayahmu seorang komandan kau bisa seenaknya?"

"Sakura, pergi dari sini!" Ujar Shikamaru tegas.

"Oi.." Gaara kembali berbisik pada Chouji, "Dia seperti kita?"

"Tidak. Dia manusia biasa." Jawab Chouji.

Sakura melanjutkan langkah, "Ino, ayo ke Rumah Sakit, kepalamu berdarah."

"Berhenti!" bentak Anko sambil mengacungkan dua kunai di masing-masing tangannya.

"Anko! Jauhkan tanganmu dari Sakura!" bentak Raikage yang masih dalam barikade S.A.C.

"Kau bukan lawan yang seimbang untukku, menyingkirlah pelacur." Ujar Sakura menghina.

"Pe-pelacur?"

"Oi oi... dalam satu hari dua orang memanggilmu pelacur, mimpi apa kau semalam, Anko?" Asuma terkekeh.

"Jahanam!" Anko maju menyerang.

Dua perepuan itu berlatri ke titik yang sama. Siap untuk bertukar sapa dalam tinju. Anko hendak melesatkan kuani di tangannya dan Sakura siap menanti dengan tinju kanan terkepal keras namun Raikage muncul dengan kecepatan gila di depan mereka berdua dan menahan pergelangan tangan dua wanita tersebut.

"Hentikan, Anko!"

Anko menarik kasar tangannya. "Kenapa Anda membela dia, Raikage-_sama_?!"

Sakura mengerang dan menarik tangannya.

"Sakura, jangan mengacau. Ini bukan permainan, ini pertempuran!" geram Raikage.

Emosi Sakura membuncah. "Paman, jangan bertele-tele, hentikan pertempuran ini!"

"Aku akan memaksamu untuk menyingkir dari sini! Ini demi keselamatanmu!" bentak Raikage.

"Paman..." lirih Sakura, "Dulu saat aku kecil, saat kau sering mengajakku _sparring_... kau selalu bilang..."

Sakura tertunduk lemah dengan mata memerah. Entah karena emosi entah karena apa.

"Kekuatan kita... kemampuan kita dalam beladiri, di gunakan untuk menebar kebaikan dan menghapus kebencian..." tutur Sakura.

Pertempuran memasuki masa jeda. Semua atensi kini berpaling untuk Haruno Sakura seorang.

Gadis merah muda itu menatap dua telapak tangannya.

"Paman Raikage... kau sendiri yang bilang padaku, bela diri menyatukan semua perbedaan yang ada pada manusia, kepalan tinju kita akan membawa pada perubahan demi dunia lebih baik.. karena perkataanmu itu... karena semangat kebaikan yang kau sulut di hatiku itu..."

Raikage terdiam.

"Karena itu aku terus belajar bela diri!" sentak Sakura dalam satu teriakan. "Dengan tinjuku, aku akan menghapus kebencian kalian semua!"

"Kau terlalu muda saat itu, Sakura. Aku hanya memberikanmu kata-kata semangat agar kau rajin berlatih." Ujar Raikage, "Manusia berubah, Sakura, dari waktu ke waktu, apa yang dulu di pertahankan mungkin sekrang harus di lepaskan."

Raikage saling beradu tatapan tajam dengan Sakura.

"Ada yang tidak akan pernah berubah, paman Raikage." Geram Sakura. "Keadilan."

Wajah Raikage kembali garang, matanya berkilat benci. Di hadapannya, di dalam pandang matanya, Sakura menjelma menjadi Haruno Mebuki.

Dan ingatanya terdampar kembali pada beberapa tahun yang lalu.

* * *

Seorang pria tinggi kekar duduk di balik setir mobil. Rambutnya klimis di sisir ke searah ke belakang. Sembari mengemudi, ia makin mengeratkan _earphone_ yang terhubung dengan alat penyadap.

"Tak sia-sia alat penyadap di pasang diam-diam di rumah itu." gumamnya mendengarkan suara seorang lelaki yang terdengar memelas.

"_Ini demi kebaikan Anda, Mebuki-sama..Pemerintah memutarkan balikkan fakta dengan menyuap hakim dengan mengatakan bahwa anak dan istriku menyebrang sembarangan, bukankah hasil pemeriksaan sudah jelas bahwa pengemudi itu mabuk... tapi kita tetap kalah di pengadilan... ini adalah bukti, bahwa kita tak sama di depan hukum.. kita tak bisa melawan pemerintah. Kita tak bisa-"_

"_Pemerintah bukan Tuhan..."_ suara seorang perempuan membantah suara pertama.

Pria itu berkonsentrasi menyetir sambil terus mendengar percakapan di telinganya.

"_Pemerintah adalah wakil rakyat, perpanjangan tangan Tuhan bukan pemerintah... tapi Hukum. Hukum di ciptakan di dunia ini oleh Nabi, oleh Rahib, oleh pemuka agama, oleh undang-undang, oleh Konstitusi,sebagai perpanjangan tangan Tuhan agar tidak ada manusia yang semena-mena di muka bumi..."_

"_Mereka yang mempermainkan hukum, berarti merasa sombong karena mempermainkan Tuhan, untuk itu kami ada... para penegak hukum dan para penasehat hukum..."_

"Mebuki... kau sudah terlalu jauh," pria itu bermonolog, "Meski kau istri dari temanku, aku harus melenyapkanmu demi kepentingan S.A.C."

_Walkie talkie_ pada _dashboard_ mobil gemerisik berisik. "Tuan A, kita lima puluh meter mendekati rumah target."

Belasan mobil melaju beriringan hingga sampai ke lokasi yang dimaksud, mengepung rumah tersebut dari berbagai arah. Puluhan petugas berseragam lengkap turun dari mobil dan mengacungkan senjata siap tembak.

Tuan A, sosok dari Raikage muda, menatap rumah dimana Mebuki dan Kaiza serta Tazuna ada di dalamnya. "Habisi mereka." Menyeringai kejam, "Tanpa ampun."

_Dor!_

_Dor!_

_Dor!_

* * *

Raikage menatap sosok gadis muda di depannya, "Kau benar, Sakura, keadilan takkan pernah berubah, tapi keadilan itu berada dalam genggamanku sekarang."

Raikage mengacungkan tinju, "Di dalam kepalan tinju ini, keadilan bagi hero berada. Dalam kepalan tinju ini akan mengatur detak jantung dan hela nafas bagi sampah hina peradaban evolusi manusia."

"Kalau begitu..." desis Sakura, "Kita harus mengadu kepalan tinju kita, karena kepalan tinjuku... untuk kebenaran dan keadilan!"

Sakura melesat maju.

Raikage berdiri tenang tanpa persiapan. Dia sudah bisa memperkirakan kekuatan Sakura. Gadis merah muda terus mendekat dan memberikan satu tinju mendatar pada perut Raikage.

Raikage mundur selangkah, pukulan Sakura tak mengena. Raikage memberikan satu tendangan sapuan ke udara, Sakura merunduk lalu berguling ke belakang. Kembali terpisah jarak, dua orang beda usia itu kembali di titik yang sama dengan saling pukul dan hindar.

Raikage menyarangkan tendangan lutut ke sisi kiri kepala Sakura, gadis tersebut menghadang dengan tangan kiri tegak sebagai blokade. Tangan kanannya melayang ke wajah Raikage.

_**Buuggh!**_

Raikege mundur dua langkah.

Tapi Anko kini melesat maju.

"Anko! Mundur!" teriak Raikage.

"Dari awal aku benci melihat gadis pongah sepertimu, sialan!"

"Gadis pongah?" Sakura menyeringai, "Rasakan Ini, _Shannaro_!"

Saat Anko hendak menebaskan kunai, Sakura terlebih dahulu menyerang dengan memberikan tinju ke dada Anko.

_**Buggh!**_

Keadaan sunyi sesunyi sunyinya.

Anko terjerambab dengan semburan darah di mulutnya.

"Kau bukan lawan seimbang bagiku... Anko." Ujar Sakura dingin. Anko rebah tersungkur di kaki Sakura. Tapi gadis itu belum usai, Sakura meraih kedua kaki Anko lalu memutar-mutarkan tubuh itu seperti bantal guling.

"_Shannarrooo_!"

Melemparkan tubuh Mitarashi Anko hingga ke barisan belakang S.A.C. Tubuh Anko melesat bak peluru dan terhenti setelah menabrak mobil ambulan yang berada di garis belakang.

Semua menganga. Tak terkecuali para hero muda.

"Sa-sakura... kekuatanmu?" Ino melongo.

Raikage tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Sakura, hendak menghantam tekuk gadis itu namun gerakan Raikage tertahan. Bayangan Shikamaru menyatu di kakinya.

"Hei kau!" Asuma yang berjaga di belakang Shikamaru hendak memperingatkan namun kakinya tanpa sadar terbelit pasir.

Sakura melayangkan tinju supernya dan Raikage menyilangkan tangan membentuk pertahanan.

"Grrraaah!" Raikage terlempar ke barisan S.A.C.

Gaara menyentakan tangan. Asuma juga terlempar ke barisan S.A.C.

Darui membantu Raikage berdiri setelah atasannya tersungkur, "Bos, apa kau yakin putri komandan Kizashi itu bukan bagian dari mereka?"

"Aku belum bisa pastikan," Raikage berdiri sambil menepuk kotoran di kimononya. "Dia memang terlahir dengan kekuatan super dan kemampuan bela diri yang mumpuni."

"Tapi dia melempar Anko dengan mudah." Ujar Asuma.

"Aku belum bisa pastikan itu." Raikage menatap ke depan.

Lima hero muda berdiri sejajar dengan Sakura di tengah-tengah.

"Sakura, kau hutang cerita padaku." Ujar Ino.

"Kita akan habiskan waktu _girls talk_ di rumahmu nanti, Ino."

"Chouji, Rakun, kalian masih bisa bertarung?"

"Hn." Jawab Gaara.

Chouji mengangguk mantap.

"Semuanya! Bersiaga!" perintah Raikage. Pasukan S.A.C yang tersisa kembali bersiaga.

Dua kubu siap kembali bertempur!

**...**

Anko mengerang mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Terasa remuk semua belulang dalam tubuhnya, kepalanya berat setelah di lempar sedemikian rupa oleh Sakura. Terbaring lemah tanpa tenaga, Anko menoleh ke sekeliling.

Mayat dan mayat.

Simbah darah berserakan bersamaan selongsong peluru serta bagian-bagian robot disana-sini.

Ia berjengit saat tubuhnya di sentuh seseorang.

"Ka-kapten O-oro-chi-chimaru?" tuturnya kesusahan.

Orochimaru bersimpuh disisi Anko, meletakan satu tangannya di kepala bawahannya itu.

"Kau telah menjadi kapten divisi satu, bukankah itu yang kau inginkan, Anko?"

"Ka-kapten?" Anko terisak. "Ini.. apakah nyata?"

Anko banjir airmata, tapi ia masih bisa melihat jelas Orochimaru yang bertelanjang dada dengan luka bakar di sekujur tubuh.

"Huekss!" Orochimaru terbatuk sekali dengan semburan darah. Terlihat jelas bagi Anko bahwa kaptennya itu sangat kesakitan bahkan untuk menarik oksigen.

"Maafkan aku, kapten..."

"Untuk apa kau minta maaf? Lihatlah..." Orochimaru memendarkan pandang ke sekeliling, jasad pasukan S.A.C tak terhitung banyaknya yang rebah tak di perdulikan. Sementara di garis depan tepat di tengah halaman sekolah, sisa-sisa pasukan masih berseteru dengan para hero muda.

"Ini adalah salah satu simpul dari lilitan rantai kebencian."

"Kapten... bagaimana bisa.. kau selamat dari-"

"Kau akan segera mengetahuinya." Potong Orochimaru sembari menunjukan sesuatu kepada Anko.

Serum ekstrak DNA Orochimaru.

"Jika tubuhmu antipati, maka kau akan mati." Orochimaru menyuntikan injektor tersebut ke samping leher Anko.

"Tiap tetes darahku adalah racun, Anko... jika tubuhmu tidak antipati, maka kau tetap bisa hidup. Mari kita bertaruh."

Anko mengejang dengan tubuh terasa panas terbakar.

"Di laci ketiga dari atas di meja kerjaku, kau akan mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya, Mitarashi Anko," Orochimaru berdiri, "Kini saatnya bagiku menuntaskan rasa sakit selama delapan belas tahun yang menggerogoti hatiku."

_Tap._

Anko mencengkram pergelangan kaki Orochimaru.

"Akh... a-apa.. yang terjadi... akhh... dengan... tubuhku?"

"Menjadi reinkarnasiku." Lirik Orochimaru ke bawah.

Lalu Anko tak sadarkan diri.

Secara Ajaib, bekas dimana Orochimaru menyuntikan injektor, di sebelah kiri leher Anko, muncul tanda tiga koma seperti _sharingan_.

Orochimaru menumpukan tenaga pada kakinya, lalu melesat ke atas.

**...**

"Shikamaru, kau tidak bisa bertarung..." ujar Chouji melihat Shikamaru yang memegangi perutnya sekaligus memapah Ino.

"Ino juga... kepalanya terus berdarah." Sambung Sakura.

"Kalian berdua, serahkan ini padaku dan si gendut."

"Gendut?" alis Chouji bertaut.

"Aku juga siap untuk bertarung dengan kalian!" Sakura mengadukan kepalan tinju.

"Sakura... jangan." Ujar Ino memperingatkan, namun ia kembali limbung, beruntung Shikamaru menahannya.

Gaara merentangkan tangan.

Pasir terangkat ke udara, peluru-peluru pasir kembali terbentuk. Tak sampai disana, hembusan angin bercampur pasir menerpa semua lingkup Konohagakuen.

"_Pingky_, gendut, kau siap?" tanya Gaara pada dua orang disisinya.

Kepalan tinju Sakura berderak. "Kapanpun."

"Siap." Tegas Chouji.

Raikage mengangkat tangan memberi perintah. "Pasukan! Tembak!"

_**Dor!**_

_**Dor!**_

_**Dor!**_

Gaara menyentakan tangan, peluru pasir melesat. Badai pasir juga menerjang ke arah pasukan S.A.C. "Seraaaaaang!"

Sesuatu dari langit terjun menghantam bumi.

_**Blaaaarrrmm!**_

Ledakan besar terjadi di tengah-tengah arena.

Sakura dan yang lainnya terlempar jauh ke belakang hingga ke pelataran bangunan tengah sekolah mereka. Ledakan besar itu juga melemparkan para pasukan S.A.C.

Darui, Asuma, dan Raikage bertahan sedemikian keras dengan kuda-kudanya meski di terjang bongkahan bongkahan tanah.

Asuma melindungi kepala dengan lengannya dari bongkahan-bongkahan tanah, "_Asu tenan_! _Opo meneh iki_?!"

Ledakan sedemikian besar menggetarkan bumi dan langit seolah-olah retak.

Kepulan debu membumbung tinggi.

Sakura terbatuk-batuk dan menyemburkan pasir dari dalam mulutnya. Ia tertatih berusaha berdiri.

"Kalian tak apa?" teriaknya.

Kepompong pasir tak jauh dari Sakura perlahan melebur, "Hn." Jawab Gaara karena ia selamat bekat benteng absolut miliknya.

"Kami tak apa..." Shikamaru dan Ino tersungkur tak jauh dari Gaara. Chouji juga terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Keparat! Makhluk apa itu? Lebih seram dari Kankuro _niisan_!" Gaara terganga.

"I-itu... besar." Chouji mendongak, yang lainnya mengikuti arah pandang Gaara dan Chouji. Saking besar dan tingginya makhluk yang mereka lihat, kepala belakang mereka sampai membentur punggung bagian atas.

Raikage sendiri hampir tak percaya atas apa yang ia lihat. "Tidak mungkin..."

Darui menoleh pada Asuma, "Apa itu, Kapten Asuma? Besar sekali!"

Asuma mendongak dengan bola mata melebar. "I-itu.. iitu... a.. aa..."

Dalam kepulan debu yang memudar, ular raksasa berkepala delapan berdesis lalu menjerit melengking.

Penuh amarah.

Murka.

Masing-masing kepala ular tersebut menjerit merobek gendang telinga.

Di tengah-tengah medan tempur, sannin ular muncul!

**...**

Itachi berhadapan dengan Sasuke dan meletakan tangannya di bahu adiknya. Ia menatap sang adik yang terpaku dalam dunia ilusi miliknya.

Ledakan besar yang terjadi di depan sekolah membuat tanah tempat pijaknya berguncang ibarat gempa bumi. Ia menatap ke bangunan utama, kepulan debu membumbung tinggi. Setelah beberapa saat, Itachi terperangah.

"Ular raksasa berkepala delapan, _Yamata no tachi_?! Sannin ular muncul!" ujarnya dalam pekik tertahan.

Itachi menatap adiknya yang masih terkurung dalam dunia Tsukuyomi miliknya. "Kau masih belum mengerti Sasuke? akan ku perlihatkan padamu."

Pola Shuriken pada iris Itachi berubah menjadi tiga _tomoe_ lalu berputar kencang, begitu pula pada mata Sasuke, seolah kedua pasang mata itu tersinkronisasi.

Itachi lalu meninggalkan Sasuke untuk maju ke garis depan pertempuran.

**...**

Sementara itu di dunia ilusi.

Itachi berjalan pelan mendekati Sasuke. Ia mengangkat tangannya, Sasuke bersiaga hendak menyerang namun tubuhnya terasa kaku saat pola _shiruken_ di mata Itachi berputar dan menjadi tiga _tomoe_.

Tangan itachi merangsek ke belakang kepala Sasuke, mendorong kepala adiknya itu ke arah kepalanya. Kening mereka bertaut dan Itachi tersenyum tulus untuk Sasuke.

Dan sekelabat Sasuke sudah berada di rumahnya sendiri. Tepat di ruang tamu.

"Ilusi macam apalagi ini? Kenapa aku berada dirumah?"

Sasuke mendengar suara gaduh di lantai atas, ia segera bergegas berlari ke kamar kakaknya karena yakin suara gaduh itu berasal dari sana.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar kakaknya dan melihat isi kamar telah acak-acakan.

"Panas! Mataku panas!"

Sasuke masuk kedalam dan mencari kakanya yang menjerit kesakitan, Sasuke akhirnya mendapati sang kakak berada di kamar mandi sambil merendam kepalanya ke dalam wastafel.

Saat Itachi mengangkat kepalnya yang kuyup dan menatap cermin, Sasuke menganga dan terbelalak.

Bukan karena sosok Itachi yang kini menjelma saat masih SMP.

Bukan karena keadaan kamar Itachi yang berantakan seperti ada seseorang yang mengamuk disini.

Dari pantulan kaca itu, Sasuke melihat jelas.

Sharingan ber-_tomoe_ satu muncul dimata kakaknya.

Kepala Sasuke serasa diremas oleh tangan tak kasat mata melihat kenyataan ini. Jika Itachi memiliki _sharingan_ jauh sebelum Sasuke memilikinya maka berarti,

"Itachi... kau hero murni." Gumam Sasuke tak percaya.

**...**

_Tik._

_Tik._

_Tik._

Dalam suasana yang begitu gelap.

Dingin.

Hanya terdengar suara tetes-tetes air.

Perlahan secercah keremangan menggelitik netra, remaja berambut jabrik hitam membuka kelopak pelindung safir seutuhnya.

Dan monster rubah ekor sembilan sudah beridri tegak dengan ekor-ekor yang menari-nari.

Seolah sudah menunggu kedatangan remaja tersebut.

**"Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan padamu untuk tidak bertarung dengan Orochimaru."**

"Apakah ayahku... yang membunuh orangtua kandungku?" Naruto bertanya getir.

Begitu sakit.

Rubah ekor sembilan menyeringai.

"Atau kau yang membunuh mereka?" tantang Naruto.

Monster itu merendahkan kepala, mendekatkan moncongnya yang berhias gerigi tajam ke jeruji-jeruji besi.

Naruto termenung sedih di depan sang monster. Dengusan Rubah itu membuat air menjadi beriak bergelombang.

Sang monster terkekeh dengan tetesan liur menghiasi seringainya.

**"Kau ingin bermain tebak-tebakan? Tidak puaskah kau selama delapan belas chapter fiksi absurd ini bermain tebak-tebakan tentang siapa pembunuh orangtuamu?"**

"Jangan permainkan aku lagi." Bulir airmata tanpa isakan mengalir. Mewarnai wajah letih itu dengan kepedihan. "Beritahu aku yang sebenarnya, karena kau lah yang mengetahui segalanya. Dari awal hingga akhir."

Naruto menunduk, menatap genangan air hitam sebagai pijakan kakinya.

**"Kau yakin ingin mengetahui segalanya? Apakah hatimu siap, bayi lemah?"**

Naruto diam.

Pertanda apapun yang akan ia ketahui ia sangat siap.

**"Minato dan inangku sebelumnya, Kushina... inilah kisah tentang mereka. Delapan belas tahun silam..."**

**.**

Monster ekor sembilan siap menceritakan kebenaran tentang kematian Minato dan Kushina.

Sasuke berada dalam kenangan Itachi untuk melihat kejadian sebenarnya tentang jati diri Itachi.

Sannin ular muncul di tengah medan tempur untuk ikut berpesta pora menghambur nyawa.

**To be continued**

* * *

Ane minta maaf kalau pembaca merasa bosan karena pertempuran tak kunjung usai, bersabarlah karena dalam tiap pertempuran semua misteri akan terungkap. Siapa dalang di balik pembunuhan Mebuki Haruno? Sudah terungkap di chapter ini.

Chapter depan, mari bernostalgia dengan _legend couple_, Minato dan Kushina, sang rubah ekor sembilan akan menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya, jadi rasa penasaran apakah Orochimaru memang betul pembunuh Minato dan Kushina akan terungkap.

Next, tentang jati diri Itachi juga akan di bongkar, fiksi ini akan berakhir di beberapa chapter depan, jadi bersabarlah sedikit lagi...

_Bye_~.


	19. Kisah Yellow Flash dan Red Hanabero

_Tik._

_Tik._

_Tik._

Dalam suasana yang begitu gelap.

Dingin.

Hanya terdengar suara tetes-tetes air.

Perlahan secercah keremangan menggelitik netra, remaja berambut jabrik hitam membuka kelopak pelindung safir seutuhnya.

Dan monster rubah ekor sembilan sudah berdiri tegak dengan ekor-ekor yang menari-nari.

Seolah sudah menunggu kedatangan remaja tersebut.

"**Bukankah sudah kuperingatkan padamu untuk tidak bertarung dengan Orochimaru."**

"Apakah ayahku... yang membunuh orangtua kandungku?" Naruto bertanya getir.

Begitu sakit.

Rubah ekor sembilan menyeringai.

"Atau kau yang membunuh mereka?" tantang Naruto.

Monster itu merendahkan kepala, mendekatkan moncongnya yang berhias gerigi tajam ke jeruji-jeruji besi.

Naruto termenung sedih di depan sang monster. Dengusan Rubah itu membuat air menjadi beriak bergelombang.

Sang monster terkekeh dengan tetesan liur menghiasi seringainya.

"**Kau ingin bermain tebak-tebakan? Tidak puaskah kau selama delapan belas chapter fiksi absurd ini bermain tebak-tebakan tentang siapa pembunuh orangtuamu?"**

"Jangan permainkan aku lagi." Bulir airmata tanpa isakan mengalir. Mewarnai wajah letih itu dengan kepedihan. "Beritahu aku yang sebenarnya, karena kau lah yang mengetahui segalanya. Dari awal hingga akhir."

Naruto menunduk, menatap genangan air hitam sebagai pijakan kakinya.

"**Kau yakin ingin mengetahui segalanya? Apakah hatimu siap?"**

Naruto diam.

Pertanda apapun yang akan ia ketahui ia sangat siap.

"**Minato dan inangku sebelumnya, Kushina... inilah kisah tentang mereka. Delapan belas tahun silam..."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**5 oktober...**_

_**Delapan belas tahun silam.**_

"Hmm... apakah kau yakin, Minato?" Seorang pria berambut panjang, dimana kerutan alami menghiasi wajah menggaruk kepala. "Aku mendapatkan nama itu sewaktu makan ramen..."

"Tentu saja, Jiraiya-_sensei_, aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Kushina." Pria muda nan gagah dengan surai pirang membingkai pola wajah mengganguk dengan senyum hangat, "Benarkan, sayang?" pekiknya.

"Tentu saja , sayang! Aku hanya saja berharap sifat mesum gurumu itu tidak menurun pada anak kita nati!" teriak seorang perempuan dari arah dapur.

Jiraiya melongok ke sumber suara namun tak mendapati Kushina, istri Minato. "Apakah Orochimaru tidak akan marah? Meskipun memberi nama adalah hak kalian, jika memberikan nama berdasarkan karakter novelku, itu terkesan sepihak."

"Aku tidak akan marah hanya gara-gara hal itu..." seorang pria menyela setelah pintu ruang tamu terbuka, di ikuti seorang wanita cantik berdada menggiurkan berambut pirang berkuncir belakang. "Toh dia nanti akan menjadi penerus sannin ular yang legendaris."

"Hah?" Jiraiya mencibir, "Menjadikan dia licik sepertimu? Jangan harap! Minato, kau adalah muridku, maka anakmu harus menjadi muridku juga!"

"Anakmu hanya akan menjadi manusia tak berguna jika mempercayakannya pada si bodoh ini..." tukas Orochimaru melepas sepatu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan, "Kushina pasti akan mempercayakan anaknya padaku."

"Hei, sudahlah... kalian sudah terlalu tua untuk meributkan hal itu, Naruto akan menjadi muridku. Bwuahahaha..." Tsunade yang mengekori Orochimaru tertawa nista.

"Naruto? Mimpi apa kau harus memberi nama itu?" Orochimaru menatap Minato.

"Jangan menghina karakter novelku!" sengit Jiraiya.

Terdengar suara tergopoh-gopoh dari arah dapur, "Orochimaru-_sensei_! Kau datang!" Kushina menyambut gurunya dengan riang, "Anda juga, nona Tsunade!"

Orochimaru dan Tsunade mendekati meja makan dimana Minato dan Jiraiya sudah terlebih dahulu berada disana. Kushina berbalik ke dapur, lalu segera kembali dengan panci besar yang masih dikepuli asap.

"Wah, harum sekali, pasti enak." Jiraiya mencoba mengintip isi panci saat panci tersebut di letakan di meja, "Aku tak menyangka murid dari manusia macam Orochimaru bisa memasak."

"Jangan meremahkanku!" Kushina mendengus sembari melepaskan celemek.

Orochimaru hanya diam tanpa menunjukan ekspresi yang berarti.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, jika bayimu lahir nanti, kira-kira dia akan lebih mirip siapa ya?" Tsunade yang duduk di samping Kushina mengelus perut Kushina yang membuncit besar.

"Hm..." Kushina mencubit dagu, "Yang pasti, rambutnya akan hitam seperti warna asli rambut Minato atau merah sepertiku."

"Haha... dia pasti juga akan pirang saat bisa menguasai kekuatan kyuu-" Minato tersentak, lalu terdiam.

Membuat suasana seketika berubah menjadi suram.

"Untuk itulah kita berkumpul disini." Suara berat Orochimaru memecah keheningan.

"Menurut dokter, kau akan melahirkan pada tanggal empat belas." Sambung Orochimaru, "Sampai saat itu terjadi, kalian tetaplah berada di rumah."

"Minato, apa kau sudah dapat tempat untuk bersalin?" tanya Jiraiya serius, hilang gurat jenaka pada wajahnya.

"Aku sudah siapkan gubuk di pedalaman hutan di barat kota." Jawab Minato.

"Aku akan datang untuk membantu proses persalinanmu." Tukas Tsunade.

"Aku harap kita bertiga mampu menahan pergolakan Kyuubi saat proses persalinan Kushina." Ujar Orochimaru.

Jiraiya dan Tsunade mengangguk paham.

"_Homo sapiens_ kini semakin agresif, pertempuran kita dengan manusia belum usai..." sambung Orochimaru, semua atensi beralih padanya. "Minato dan Kushina, kalian adalah harapan bagi hero yang lainnya. Kalian adalah ujung senjata perlawanan kaum kita kepada _homo sapiens_."

Minato dan Kushina seksama mendengarkan wejangan dari Orochimaru.

"Kita tengah mengadakan pertempuran frontal dengan _homo sapiens_, mereka dari kita yang lemah, mereka dari kita yang tak berdaya, meletekan asa mereka di pundak kalian. Kalian adalah penyelamat mereka dari kebiadapan homo sapiens."

"Kami mengerti, _Sensei_." Jawab Minato.

"_Homo sapiens_... makhluk tolol yang tidak bisa berevolusi itu..." Orochimaru menggeram marah.

"Ah! Ah! Kenapa suasana jadi aneh begini. Hahaha..." Kushina mencairkan ketegangan, "Lokasi bersalin sudah di pastikan, dukun beranak juga sudah siap kuhubungi kapanpun, jadi kenapa kita tidak makan saja sekarang?"

"Dukun beranak? Chiyo?" Tsunade menaikan alis.

Kushina mengangguk, "Ya, karena rumahnya hanya beberapa blok darisini, nenek Chiyo akan memberikan pertolongan pertama jika terjadi apa-apa dengan kandunganku."

"Oh..." jawab Tsunade enteng.

"Sekarang, ayo kita makan!" Kushina berseru gembira. "Guru dan murid bersatu di meja makaaaan!"

* * *

**Heroes**

**The Nineteenth Chapter**

"**The Truth."**

**Kisah tentang si kilat kuning dan Red Hanabero.**

**Warning : OOC's dan hati-hati dengan pergantian **_**scene**_** yang cepat.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya studio pierr- eh! Punya Masashi Kishimoto, deng!**

* * *

_Braaak!_

"Chiyo-_sama_!"

Seorang nenek bertubuh tidak tinggi terkejut karena pintu rumahnya di dobrak tanpa permisi. Ia yang tengah menyulam menatap lelaki yang kini pucat pasi tergagap di depan rumahnya. Dua perempuan muda yang ada di ruangan yang sama mengikuti nenek bernama Chiyo itu.

"Kus... kus..."

"Kusam?" tanya Chiyo.

Minato, pelaku pendobrakan, panik kalang kabut hingga susah berbicara.

"Kush... Kushi..."

"Kushi-Kushi hota hai?" Satu perempuan di belakang Chiyo menimpali.

Minato menggeleng kuat sambil dengan wajah tak karuan.

"Kush...Kushin...Kushin..."

"Kushinta kau dan dia?" wanita satunya menebak sebuah lagu.

Minato makin panik.

Tiga perempuan itu saling pandang, tak mengerti apa yang ingin di utarakan Minato.

"Kushi... Kushina!" jerit Minato.

"Bedebah tolol! Kenapa tak bilang dari tadi?!" bentak Chiyo.

Minato buru-buru meraih tangan Chiyo, sekejap mata mereka semua menghilang dari pandangan.

**...**

Di tengah hutan nan kelam, suara erangan dan rintihan terdengar dari sebuah gubuk. Bangunan kecil dari kayu itu nampak terang benderang dengan obor di sekelilingnya. Di bagian dalam, seorang wanita berambut merah panjang sedang berjuang hidup dan mati melahirkan satu generasi baru.

Seorang wanita paruh baya membantu proses persalinan. Terlihat dua orang wanita muda juga membantu disana.

"Bukankah jadwalnya tanggal empat belas, ini baru tanggal sepuluh." Gumam Chiyo, "Kenapa anakmu tidak sabaran melihat dunia ini?"

Kushina meremas seprai dari kasur seadanaya itu. "Arrrgh..."

"Sedikit lagi, Kushina... dorong lagi..." perintah Chiyo.

"Berjuanglah Kushina... sedikit lagi..." seorang pria dengan surai kuning cerah berdiri disamping wanita berambut merah. Mengelus rambut halus yang kini lembab karena keringat.

Kushina menjangkau rambut suaminya, "Ini gara-gara kau brengsek! Semua salahmu, Minato!"

Minato meringis kesakitan sambil berusaha melepaskan jambakan istrinya, "Iya.. ini salahku! Kumohon berjuanglah sedikit lagi!"

"Dorong lagi Kushina!"

"Chiyo-_sama_! Apakah masih lama? Kenapa Naruto belum keluar juga?! Apa yang dilakukannya didalam sana!" Minato panik, surai pirangnya masih belum lepas dari tarikan-tarikan maut tangan istrinya.

"Tutup mulutmu!" bentak Chiyo. "Tenangkan istrimu sana."

Kushina mengerang menahan sakit sambil menarik kerah baju suaminya. "Aku akan membunuhmu, Minato!"

"Bunuh aku! Bunuh aku, sayang! Tapi sekarang kumohon berjuanglah sedikit lagi untuk Naruto!" Minato memelas. "Naruto... keluarlah.. Rambut ayahmu bisa rontok..."

"Sedikit lagi! Kepalanya sudah terlihat!" teriak Chiyo.

Minato mengenggam kedua tangan Kushina, "Sedikit lagi sayang, kepala Naruto sudah terlihat!"

Kushina menepis tangan Minato dan kembali menjambak rambut Minato sekuat tenaga, "Sedikit lagi! Sedikit lagi! Sedikit lagi! Itu saja yang kau bilang dari tadi! Ini gara-gara ulah 'kepala' mu yang satu itu laki-laki brengsek!"

Chiyo mendesah, pasangan didepannya adalah pasangan suami istri tergila yang pernah ia temui, dan sang bayi yang berkutat di dalam perut ibunya ia yakin adalah calon anak nakal, ini sudah waktunya keluar tapi bayi itu masih bersikeras di dalam.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Minato!" Kushina menjerit sejadinya-jadinya.

"Bunuh aku! Bunuh aku, Kushinaaaaa!" Tubuh Minato ikut bergoyang karena rambutnya dijambak dan kepalanya di goncang.

"Laki-laki brengsek!"

"Aku memang brengsek!" Minato menjerit kesakitan dan pekikannya sama keras dengan Kushina.

"Dasar 'kepala' biadab!"

"Tapi kau kan suka Kushina..."

"Diam sialan!" Kushina menjerit makin tinggi.

Dan diujung teriakannya, suara tangis seorang bayi memecah malam. Kushina terengah-engah, begitu pula Minato. Chiyo meraih bayi itu, mengendong dengan wajah berbinar.

Kushina menatap langit-langit kamar, nafasnya terdengar satu-satu dengan kesadaran diambang batas. Safir milik Minato melebar, tubuhnya bergetar.

Itu adalah... buah hatinya.

Buah hatinya dengan Kushina.

Dan tak ada lagi suku kata dari susunan alfabet yang bisa menuliskan kebahagiaan dirinya yang kini telah menjadi seorang ayah.

Minato segera sadar, memengang pundak Kushina. "Bertahanlah, Kushina."

Dari kelima ujung jari tangan kanan Minato, keluar titik api berwarna biru. Ia membuka baju Kushina di bagian perut. "Ayo kita lakukan."

"Baiklah... aku akan menghadapinya di dalam." Ujar Kushina pelan sambil menutup mata.

Minato menempelkan jemarinya di perut Kushina lalu memutar searah jarum jam. Ia menekan jemarinya dengan wajah cemas.

"Arrrghhhh!" Kushina menjerit kesetanan.

Tiba-tiba simbol pusaran air muncul di perut Kushina namun dengan cepat menghilang lagi. "Sial! 'dia' melawan."

Minato kembali mengulang proses penyegelan dari tahap pertama lalu kembali menekan perut Kushina.

"Arrrghhh!" sekujur tubuh Kushina menegang. Kushina terbelalak dengan bola mata berubah seperti binatang buas. Tiga garis tipis sekilas membayang di kedua pipi Kushina.

"_**Biarkan aku keluar dari ruangan pengap ini, manusia jahanam!"**_

"Jangan melawan!" bentak Minato pada Kushina. "Setengah kekuatanmu ada padaku. Tenanglah... jika tidak Kushina bisa mati jika kau terus berontak."

Setengah wajah Minato terlihat berubah seperti Kushina. Safir teduh miliknya berubah menjadi mata binatang dan satu pipinya juga membayang tiga garis tipis.

"_**Arrrrgh!"**_

Nafas Kushina seperti tercekat di tenggorokan, lalu ia lunglai dengan keringat bercucuran. Kedua matanya berubah seperti semula, begitu juga setengah wajah Minato juga kembali normal. Minato mendesah lega, lalu dengan sekali sentakan, lambang pusaran air di perut Kushina kembali terbentuk.

Minato segera memeluk istrinya. "Sudah selesai... kita berhasil menahannya."

Chiyo dan dua asisten selesai memandikan Naruto dan membungkus orok yang tadi bersikeras di dalam perut Kushina itu dengan selimut hangat.

"Temuilah orangtuamu, Naruto..." ujar Chiyo pada bayi dalam gendongannya dengan wajah senang.

Wajah Minato jauh lebih terang daripada Chiyo, ia membuka kedua tangan hendak menerima Naruto. Airmata dengan tenang mengalir dari matanya. "Naruto... anakku..."

Chiyo melewati dan mengacuhkan Minato.

"Ibunya yang pertama menggendong!" ketus Chiyo.

Minato melongo.

Lalu senyumnya terkembang merekah melihat Kushina menangis bahagia saat menerima Naruto dari Chiyo.

"Anakku..." Kushina mencium kepala yang sangat kecil itu, "Selamat datang."

Minato meraih tubuh istrinya yang masih mengendong Naruto, mengecup kening Kushina yang basah oleh peluh, "Terima kasih, Istriku... menjadikanku lelaki paling bahagia di dunia ini..."

Kushina menangis haru, berulang kali mengecup kepala Naruto yang sedikit di tumbuhi rambut berwarna hitam. "Aku punya dua pahlawan dalam hidupku sekarang..."

Mianto menangis.

Air mata seorang lelaki dewasa yang menjadi seorang ayah.

"Kilau hitam rambutmu sama seperti ayahmu dulu..." jemari Kushina berhati-hati membelai rambut Naruto yang tipis dan jarang-jarang. "Tapi nanti saat kau mampu meraih sedikit kekuatan dari 'dia' rambutmu akan kuning seperti ayahmu... seperti matahari yang mampu menghangatkan hatiku..." Kushina mencium rambut Naruto, "Dan hati semua orang.."

**.**

**.**

Naruto tertidur pulas setelah disusui oleh Kushina, sementara itu Chiyo dan dua asistennya hendak pamit undur diri.

"Maafkan aku telah merepotkan kalian sehingga harus kembali ke kota malam-malam begini..." Ujar Minato sungkan, "Aku hendak mengantar tapi..." Ia melirik ke belakang, "Tak mungkin meninggalkan mereka."

"Tidak masalah..." Chiyo tersenyum, "Inilah tugas kami..."

Kushina dari ranjang menunduk hormat begitu pula Minato. "Terima kasih..."

Chiyo dan dua asistennya hendak menunduk sebelum rentetan peluru melubangi tubuh mereka dari belakang. Ketiganya jatuh tanpa nyawa.

Minato membelalakan mata. "Mereka disini!"

**...**

Lima petugas S.A.C berseragam dan bersenjata lengkap berdiri beberapa meter dari rumah kayu mungil tempat persalinan Kushina. Tiga orang berdiri di barisan depan dengan asap masih terlihat menari di ujung laras senapan mereka. Satu orang merangsek maju lalu mendobrak pintu kayu hingga remuk total.

Dua lainnya menyusul maju dan menondongkan senjata ke berbagai arah. Satu orang dari tiga petugas tersebut membuka helmnya, memperlihatkan rambut berwarna biru di sisir belah tengah. "Mereka menghilang... bagaimana bisa?"

Satu orang dari mereka yang memiliki tubuh paling besar dan terlihat bongkahan otot-otot dari balik seragamnya bergumam, "Tidak salah lagi, mereka adalah _Yellow Flash_ dan _Red Hanabero_!"

Sementara di luar rumah, dua petugas S.A.C yang tidak masuk kedalam berdiri santai. Satu di antaranya membawa pedang besar di punggungnya. "Nah.. nah... ayo berburu..."

Petugas di sampingnya membuka kaca helm, memperlihatkan warna hijau yang tersembunyi di dalam kelopak dan helai-helain rambut berwarna merah muda tersela di depan wajah. "Tunggu perintah kapten, Zabuza..."

Zabuza, petugas yang wajahnya tak terlihat karena memakai helm itu mematah-matahkan leher hingga terdengsr bunyi derak tulang. "Oi rambut merah, bagaimana keadaan nenekmu?"

Tiga petugas keluar dari dalam gubuk. Satu petugas S.A.C menggeleng pelan. "_Negatif_."

"Ayo semuanya, temukan mereka!"

Petugas yang tak memakai helm, berambut biru bernama Mizuki, serta seorang petugas yang dipanggil si rambut merah berlari menjauh mengikuti satu petugas bertubuh kekar yang di duga sebagai pemimpin.

Petugas yang menyandang pedang besar masuk ke dalam rumah, ia membuka helmnya. Wajah tampan itu terlihat sedih, "Sasori, dimana otak si keparat itu? membunuh neneknya sendiri demi menangkap dua hero itu."

Petugas yang tidak membuka kaca helm menepuk pundak rekannya, "Ini tugas, Zabuza, Sasori telah memilih jalan ini sebagai jalan hidupnya."

"Jalan hidup? Membunuh bukanlah jalan hidup Investigator Kizashi." Zabuza menaikan nada suaranya.

"Tidak semua anggota militer seperti kau dan Yagura, banyak di antara mereka seperti Sasori atau Mizuki." Tukas Kizashi menenangkan Zabuza. "Sekarang kita susul mereka sebelum kapten marah."

Zabuza terdiam, lalu ia menatap jasad Chiyo dan dua asistennya, Zabuza bersujud dan menghantukan kepala ke tanah berkali-kali.

"Semoga kau mendapat tempat terbaik di sisi Tuhan, Neneknya Sasori."

**...**

Minato membaringkan Kushina di rerumputan, mereka berdua terlindung cahaya karena berada di balik pohon besar. Minato terbatuk kecil.

"Minato... pundakmu tertembak!" Kushina kaget, suaranya setengah tertahan karena Naruto tertidur pulas dalam gendongannya.

"Tak apa..." Minato tersenyum hangat. "Kau beristirahatlah disini.. aku akan mengurus mereka."

Kushina menggeleng cepat, "Jangan! Kita harus pergi dari hutan ini secepatnya dengan jurus _teleport_-mu!"

"Saat kita kabur dari rumah itu, aku merasakan guncangan hebat saat teleportasi, _chakra_-ku melemah... karena menahan pergerakan dari 'dia' setelah proses persalinan tadi... karena itu juga..." Minato menatap pundaknya yang berdarah tertembus peluru, "Regenerasiku juga lambat."

"Lalu bagaimana ini! _Chakra_-ku juga melemah karena menahan 'dia' saat persalinan tadi! Bagaimana Minato?!" Kushina meraih tangan suaminya dan mengenggam erat jemari itu.

"Tenanglah... satu-satunya cara adalah menghabisi manusia-manusia itu dengan cepat lalu kita pergi dari sini..."

"Tidak... dengan kondisi kita seperti ini takkan bisa melawan mereka, kita tak tahu berapa jumlah mereka!"

Mendengar keributan Minato dan Kushina, Naruto terbangun dan menangis.

"Cup.. cup... jangan menangis Naruto... kumohon..." Kushina tiba-tiba menjadi panik. Suara tangisan Naruto di hutan nan sunyi ini akan menunjukan dengan jelas lokasi mereka.

Minato menatap dalam tubuh mungil Naruto yang kini di ayun sangat pelan oleh Kushina agar berhenti menangis. Sesaat setelahnya, wajah Minato menjadi suram.

"Kushina... sebaiknya kita memindahkan 'dia' saja..." Minato berkata pelan.

"Memindahkan? Apa maksudmu?" Kushina tersentak, ia menatap wajah Minato yang kalut, tapi ia mengikuti arah pandang Minato.

"Apa kau gila?!" Kushina tersadar bahwa Minato menatap Naruto.

"Kita harus... gila..." Minato meraih pundak Kushina. "Memindahkan 'dia' maka akan memusnahkan _chakra_-nya dari struktur komplek DNA kita, maka hanya ada gen _chakra_ bawaan di DNA kita jika mereka mendapatkan darah kita..."

"Ka-kau... ber-berkata seolah-olah kita akan..." Kushina tak bisa menyembunyikan airmatanya, "Mati."

"Kita sudah tahu dari awal bahwa kita akan mati kapanpun..." Minato berujar getir.

Tangisan Naruto makin menjadi, begitu pula tangisan ibundanya.

"Apa kita tak punya hak untuk hidup! Bumi ini bukan milik manusia saja!" erang Kushina marah.

"Kushina.. dengarkan aku baik-baik... jika kita mati dan 'dia' jatuh ketangan S.A.C lalu mereka melakukan penelitian... maka habislah peradaban hero dan manusia... setiap tetes darah kita yang tertumpah sangat berarti bagi mereka..."

"Memindahkan ke Naruto? Kau gila , Minato! Kau gila!"

"Maka.. apakah ada pilihan yang lainnya?" Minato menyeka airmata istirinya.

Kushina sesegukan sembari mengelus rambut Naruto, "Tenanglah anakku.. jangan menangis, kami ada disini melindungimu..."

Minato terhenyak, bukan akhir seperti ini yang ia harapkan.

"Kushina... ini demi keselamatan Naruto..."

"Apakah aku sanggup?" Kushina menatap Naruto yang terus menangis, mengecup pipi insan yang baru beberapa saat terlahir ke dunia.

"Apakah kau sendiri sanggup, Minato?" tanya Kushina pelan.

"Tentu saja aku sanggup." Jawab Minato pasti, "Karena aku seorang ayah, tugasku adalah menjaga keselamatan Naruto, apapun akan kulakukan demi Naruto. Sejak ia terlahir ke dunia yang penuh dengan kebencian ini, nyawaku adalah perisai nafasnya."

Mereka berdua terdiam.

Pecah tangis Naruto lah nada-nada yang menggetarkan jiwa orangtua tersebut.

Minato menggigit jarinya lalu menghentakan tangan ke tanah, secara ajaib muncul altar di hadapan mereka.

"Setengah kekuatan 'dia' ada padaku, meskipun begitu, kita harus melonggarkan segel yang baru saja kubuat tadi untuk melepaskan 'dia' sejenak agar bisa berpindah ke Naruto. Kau paham, Kushina?"

Kushina menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak paham dan tak ingin paham. Aku takkan melakukannya."

Kawanan burung terbang di atas mereka, bukan hal lazim karena ini adalah tengah malam.

"S.A.C semakin mendekat, Kushina..."

Kushina menggeleng.

Minato meraih pundak Kushina dan berkata dengan wajah tegas. "Nyawa Naruto sekarang berada di tangan kita! Jangan bertele-tele!"

"Setelah memindahkan 'dia' dan kita mati, S.A.C akan tetap mendapatkan, Naruto! Bagaimana aku bisa setuju dengan keputusanmu!" Bentak Kushina dengan derai airmata.

"Naruto akan selamat..." Minato meyakinkan, "Tiga hero legenda sedang menuju kesini."

Iris Kushina bergetar.

"Aku yakin guru-guru kita takkan tinggal diam, mereka pasti curiga kita tak berada di rumah. mereka akan kesini, percayalah."

Kushina kembali terisak.

"Sampai mereka bertiga tiba, kita harus memindahkan 'dia', karena jika S.A.C mendapatkan kita sebelum guru-guru kita datang, maka habislah sudah."

Kushina menangis makin kencang.

* * *

"**Memindahkanku pada bayimu? Apa kau tidak memiliki lelucon lain, Kushina?"** Monster rubah ekor sembilan menggeram marah pada seseorang yang terhalang jeruji besi di hadapannya.

Kushina termangu menatap genangan air di hadapannya.

"Akan lebih buruk jika S.A.C mendapatkanmu, Kyuubi. Mereka akan menjadikan kekuatanmu sebagai senjata yang bisa merusak bumi lebih jauh lagi."

"**Bebaskan saja aku, maka aku bisa leluasa pergi kemanapun yang kumau."** Tawar Kyuubi.

"Manusia yang kelak akan mendapatkanmu, kita tidak tahu apakah baik atau jahat, bagaimana jika yang mendaptakanmu tak lebih baik dari S.A.C."

"**Memindahkanku, kau akan mati, lalu dengan siapa bayimu? Jika kalian berdua tewas saat ini juga dan S.A.C mendapatkan Naruto, bukankah sama saja? Aku akan tetap jatuh ke tangan S.A.C."**

Kushina menggeleng. "Mereka takkan bisa mendapatkan, Naruto."

"**Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"**

* * *

"Saat aku melepaskan setengah kekuatan 'dia' dari tubuhku dan bersatu dengan setengah kekuatan yang ada padamu, maka akan terbentuk sebuah energi maha dashyat, tubuhmu sejenak akan menampung kekuatan itu." jelas Minato meraih Naruto dari pelukan Kushina dan meletakan bayi mungil itu ke altar.

Tubuh bayi Naruto segera di lilit oleh berbagai aksara aneh yang menjalar di tiap centi kulitnya.

"Saat proses pemindahan, karena Naruto tak bisa menahan pergolakan energi maha dashyat itu, maka altar segel ini sedikit membantu untuk menahannya," jelas Minato lagi. "Altar ini juga berfungsi menahan radiasi chakra yang akan terjadi akibat ledakan energi dashsyat nanti."

"Tubuh Naruto takkan bisa menahan kekuatan sebesar itu meski sudah di bantu oleh altar segel ini, Minato." Cemas Kushina.

"Tidak, Naruto pasti bisa menahannya, karena 'dia' akan menahan kekuatannya sendiri saat berpindah ke Naruto."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku percaya Kyuubi akan menahan kekuatannya saat berpindah ke Naruto."

* * *

"Karena aku percaya padamu, Kyuubi." Ujar Kushina dengan seulas senyum hangat untuk sang mosnter.

"**Percaya padaku? Bwuahahahahaha..."** sang monster tertawa, ruangan temaram itu bergetar hebat. **"Makhluk bodoh! Percaya padaku? Bwuahahaha..."**

Kushina mengangguk mantap. "Terima kasih atas pertemanan yang kita jalin selama ini, Kyuubi."

"**Aku bukan temanmu, sialan!"** gahar Kyuubi.

Kushina melayang mendekat ke jeruji besi, ujung jemari Kushina melekat ke perutnya lalu di putar.

Segel pada pertemuan dua jeruji berputar searah jarum jam.

Sang monster terbelalak tak tercaya saat derit jeruji melengking pertanda jeruji besi itu terbuka.

"Aku percayakan Naruto, padamu... temanku.." bulir airmata menetes pelan dari manik milik Kushina, "Aku percayakan Naruto padamu, Kyuubi."

* * *

"Ikuti terus suara tangis bayi itu!" teriak petugas S.A.C yang berada paling depan.

Lima personil S.A.C berlari kencang dalam rimba hanya dengan dibantu pencahayaan dari bulan.

"Jika menghadapi Yellow Flash dan Red Hanabero, maka kita berlima saja takkan cukup, kenapa kapten Raikage buru-buru memanggil kita tadi?" tanya Zabuza di sela langkahnya pada Kizashi.

"Karena hanya ada kita di kantor tadi, mengumpulkan pasukan butuh waktu dan izin dari komandan, kita bisa kehilangan jejak dua hero itu jika terlalu lambat." Jelas Kizashi.

"Lagipula, ini mendadak karena Sasori tiba-tiba memberi tahu." Sambung Kizashi.

"Sasori itu, manusia macam apa kau ini?" tanya Zabuza sambil menatap punggung rekan yang berlari di depannya.

"Manusia yang akan membasmi siapapun yang mengahalangi jalannya." Mizuki menjawab sambil terkekeh.

Sasori diam tak menanggapi.

"Aku tak perlu memanggil yang lainya..." petugas S.A.C yang berlari paling depan menyela pembicaraan, "Jika misi ini berhasil, kita semua bisa naik pangkat dengan cepat tanpa menunggu jenjang tahun yang lebih la-"

Ratusan kunai tiba-tiba menghujani mereka dari sisi atas.

"Berpencar!"

Mereka berlima berpencar menjauh menghindari hujan kunai.

_**Blaaaarm!**_

Ledakan kecil terjadi tak jauh dari mereka.

Dalam kepulan debu yang perlahan tersingkir, tiga sosok berdiri menantang.

"Tetap di tempatmu atau kalian mati." Sosok yang berdiri di tengah berujar dingin. Rambutnya putih panjang dengan topeng putih polos tanpa corak menutupi wajah. Ia mengenakan pelindung kepala bertuliskan huruf kanji 'Abura'.

Satu lainnya, seorang perempuan dengan dada terbusung mancung berambut pirang dan wajah yang juga tertutupi topeng putih polos dengan kimono hijau besar.

Sosok yang terakhir memakai topeng yang sama dan mengenakan kimono putih. Rambutnya hitam panjang dengan sebuah katana terselip di sisi pinggang.

Lima petugas S.A.C terkejut dengan kedatangan tiga tamu tak di inginkan.

"Tiga hero dengan topeng putih polos... mereka adalah..." Kizazhi terkejut.

"Ti-tidak mu-mungkin... me-mereka hanyalah tokoh fiktif..." Mizuki bergetar berusaha menyangkal.

"Tiga hero legendaris, trio sannin yang agung, kehormatan bisa bertemu dengan kalian langsung." Zabuza berkata tenang.

"Semua kehormatan dan keagungan adalah milik kami." Hero berambut putih panjang bersedakap sombong, "Kuberi kalian satu kesempatan untuk hidup, pergilah kembali ke markas kalian, jauhi hutan ini."

Orochimaru menatap lima petugas itu, satu-satunya yang tidak mengenakan helm hanyalah Mizuki sehingga ia tak bisa melihat wajah empat orang lainnya. Namun satu petugas dengan pedang besar menyita atensi Orochimaru.

"Itu... satu dari tujuh pedang legendaris..." bisiknya pelan pada Jiraiya.

"Ya, _kubikiribochou..._" balas Jiraiya, "Pedang itu bisa beregenrasi, itu yang ingin kau bilang?"

"Aku akan mencari Kushina dan Minato." Orochimaru berbalik dan berlari menjauh.

"Jika kami menolak?" tantang petugas yang berotot kekar.

"Maka disinilah kuburan kalian!" Hero berambut pirang menghantamkan tinju ke tanah.

_**Blaaarrm!**_

Retakan besar mengoyak tanah menuju para petugas S.A.C.

Raikage sendiri menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul di belakang Jiraiya. Sementara empat petugas lainnya melesat menuju posisi Tsunade.

"Jangan remehkan kemampuanku!" Raikage menyarangkan satu tinju ke kepala Jiraiya.

Jiraiya hanya sedikit melirik dengan ekor mata, lalu rambut panjangnya melilit tubuh seutuhnya dan memunculkan duri-duri tajam dari sela tiap helainya.

_**Crasssh!**_

Tinju Raikage tertusuk duri-duri tersebut.

Raikage melompat mundur menjauh.

"Kecepatanmu tidak wajar, jadi kau adalah yang dimaksud oleh Minato, manusia yang menguasai _shunsin_." Tukas Jiraiya.

"Ini adalah kekuatanku, dengan kekuatan ini maka aku aka-"

"Kau bohong. Itu bukan kekuatanmu." Potong Jiraiya tegas. "Tidak mungkin seorang manusia bisa _shunsin_. Kecuali kau memiliki gen_ chakra_."

Raikage melepas helmnya lalu menyeringai.

"Bisa kukatakan kau adalah manusi pertama yang kutemui yang mampu menggunakan kekuatan hero, kau pasti memasukan kekuatan hero pada tubuhmu."

"Dengan cara apa?" ejek Raikage.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku yakin kelak akan datang masa dimana kalian para manusia bisa menggunakan kekuatan hero. Menyalahgunakan kemampuan ajaib kami untuk membuat kerusakan di muka bumi."

"Aku menunggu masa itu untuk segera datang... grrrh!" kepalan tinju yang berdarah kini diselimuti listrik. "Meskipun kau legenda, aku tak takut untuk bertarung denganmu!"

"Huh." Cibir Jiraiya, "Meski menggunakan kekuatan hero atau kau hero sekalipun, mengalahkanku adalah mimpi disiang bolong."

Raikage menumpukan kekuatannya pada satu kaki lalu melesat ke posisi Jiraiya.

Jiraiya menyilangkan tangan memblok tinju berselimut petir dari Raikage lalu melompat mundur sambil melemparkan beberapa kunai.

Raikage memiringkan kepala, membiarkan kunai-kunai tersebut melewati tubuhnya. Namun ia terbelalak saat ada satu kunai yang dilengkapi dengan kertas penyegel.

"_**Kai."**_ Ucap Jiraiya santai.

_**Blaaaarrmm!**_

Sementara itu, Mizuki menodongkan senjata dengan tangan bergetar ke arah Tsunade. Hero berdada wow itu melangkah maju tanpa gentar.

"Ja-jangan mendekat! Atau kutembak!"

Tsunade tak menghiraukan ancaman tersebut.

_Dor!_

_Dor!_

_Dor!_

Dua peluru bersarang di bahu Tsunade, satu peluru di paha. Namun Tsunade tetap berjalan acuh. Dalam setiap langkahnya, peluru itu keluar sendiri dari daging tubuhnya dan luka tembak itu perlahan menutup sendiri.

Menyaksikan hal itu, Mizuki makin menggigil. Apalagi saat Tsunade benar-benar berhenti di depannya.

Ditatapnya hero bertopeng polos itu, ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat Tsunade meletakan jemarinya pada moncong senjata apinya. Dengan satu remasan, senjata api itu patah dua.

Mizuki menjatuhkan patahan senjatanya sambil gemetar memohon iba. "Ampuni aku, sannin siput, ampuni aku."

Tsunade siap melayangkan tinju saat dari belakang seseorang menebaskan pedang.

"Hyiaaaaat!"

Zabuza menebaskan pedang besarnya secara vertikal dari kanan ke kiri, namun ia terkejut karena tak mendapati Tsunade di sana.

"Dimana dia?" gerakan Zabuza terhenti dengan pedang di belakang tubuh.

Mizuki jatuh terduduk dengan kencing yang merembes di celananya. "Di.. di... sa...sa...na..." tunjuknya dengan jari gemetar.

Zabuza terbelalak karena Tsunade berlari di atas pedangnya dan memberikan hantaman lutut. Zabuza terpelanting jatuh.

**...**

Setengah wajah Kushina berubah garang dengan mata binatang liar dan tiga garis tergores kasar di pipi saat Minato menekan perutnya. Lima titik api pada tiap jari Minato kembali melonggarkan segel, agar ia bisa menyatukan kekuatan monster rubah ekor sembilan. Dari ujung jemari yang sama, cahaya berwarna orange masuk ke segel lingkaran tersebut

"Bertahanlah, Kushina." Tubuh minato perlahan terbungkus cahaya kuning, rambutnya bergoyang kencang meski tak ada hembusan angin. Perlahan warna pirang pada rambutnya pudar berganti warna hitam.

Kegaduhan itu membuat Naruto semakin menagis kencang.

"Bertahanlah, Naruto." Minato melirik ke arah bayinya yang histeris di altar.

Kushina tiba-tiba mencengkram tangan Minato, **"Halo Minato, kau sudah selesai bersenang-senang?"**

Minato menatap wajah Kushina. Bagian kanan wajah Kushina berubah makin gahar sementara itu bagian kiri wajahnya seperti orang memelas.

"Kami ingin menjagamu lebih lama lagi tapi sayang kita harus berpisah, Kyuubi." Ujar Minato, "Sekarang balaslah budi kami, jaga Naruto."

"**Hohoho... kenapa kau pikir kau yang menjagaku?"** setengah wajah Kushina mencibir.

"Menjaga kekuatanmu tetap bersembunyi di dalam tubuh kami, berarti menjaga keseimbangan alam ini. Kekuatanmu memiliki daya hancur yang membinasakan, Kyuubi."

Cengkraman tangan Kushina makin kuat, lalu memelintir tangan Minato. "Jangan, Kyuubi! Proses transfernya belum selesai!"

Kushina melemparkan tubuh Minato menjauh.

Minato tersungkur beberapa meter dari altar.

Naruto menangis makin kencang dan kencang.

Kushina berlari menjauhi area tersebut namun sebuah kunai bersegel mendahului langkahnya. Minato tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

"Aku akan pakai tubuh ini, tidak ada lagi manusia yang bisa memerintahku." Enam rantai melesat ke depan.

Minato salto ke belakang berkali-kali menghindari serangan rantai Kushina.

"Kyuubi..." suara Kushina kembali normal, bagian kiri wajah Kushina kini berurai airmata, "Hentikan..."

Namun bagian kanan wajah Kushina menyeringai. Kushina mengangkat telapak tangannya, muncul bola hitam kecil yang berputar.

Minato melakukan hal sama, _rasengan_ kini berdesing di tangan kanannya.

"Kau pikir bisa menahan _bijuudama_ yang sudah termodifikasi ini dengan _rasengan_-mu?" ejek Kushina.

Dua orang itu berlari ke titik yang sama, satu kunai melesat, Kushina memiringkan kepala dan kunai itu meleset. Dua bola _chakra_ padat siap bertemu namun Minato tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Diatas!"

Kushina terbelalak.

Minato muncul di atas Kushina dan menyarangkan _rasengan_ ke punggungnya. "_Rasengan_!"

**...**

"Sial! dimana mereka?!" Orochimaru menghentikan larinya, menajamkan telinga mencari sumber suara tangisan seorang bayi.

Orochimaru kembali berlari setelah mendapatkan sebuah arah. "Bukankah kelahiran Naruto tanggal empat belas, ini tanggal sepuluh!" rutuk Orochimaru, "Beruntung aku tadi menjenguk mereka dan mereka tak ada dirumah."

Orochimaru mempercepat larinya, "Bertahanlah Kushina, bertahanlah Minato!"

Orochimaru memanjat sebuah pohon besar dengan mudah lalu melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan lain di antara pohon-pohon besar tersebut. "Manusia-manusia keparat! Darimana mereka tahu disini lokasi persalina Kushina."

Orochimaru menggeram marah dalam larinya, "Jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Kushina dan cucuku, kalian akan membayar mahal untuk itu, S.A.C..."

**...**

Kushina jatuh tersungkur sambil memuntahkan darah, Minato merangkul Kushina dari belakang dan menyeret tubuh istrinya.

"**Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau melukai tubuh istrimu sendiri. Kau takkan pernah bisa melukaiku, Minato, takkan pernah."**

"Diamlah, Kyuubi, sekarang pindahlah ke Naruto." Minato yang melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Kushina kini berjalan mundur dengan cepat menuju sisi altar.

Naruto, bayi mungil bermata biru lebar, berhenti menangis saat kedua orangtuanya berada di dekatnya. Manusia polos yang baru lahir itu tak mengerti apa cairan merah yang mengalir dari mulut ibunya, juga kenapa ayahnya memeluk ibunya dari belakang begitu erat.

Minato mengarahkan Kushina agar menghadap ke Naruto.

"Kushina, kita akan memasukan kedua kekuatan Kyuubi yang terpisah secara bersama-sama." Telapak tangan minato kembali memunculkan cahaya _orange_ dan ditempelkan ke perut Kushina.

"Aku mengerti." bagian kiri wajah Kushina menatap pilu bayi mungil yang ada di depannya.

"Sekarang!" teriak Minato di telinga Kushina.

Kushina mengangkat tangan kirinya, lalu ujung jemarinya menempel pada perut Naruto.

Bayi tak berbaju itu tertawa karena merasa geli, matanya yang bulat makin membesar dengan liur yang menetes dari mulut saking senangnya ia.

Cahaya _orange_ mengalir dari jemari Kushina dan Naruto berhenti tertawa.

Lalu menangis hebat saat ia merasakan ngilu ditubuh mungil itu bersamaan munculnya segel pusaran air di perutnya.

"Arrrrrgh!" Minato menjerit kesakitan. Ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Kushina dengan telapak tangan masih terhubung ke perut istrinya.

* * *

"Aku mohon, Kyuubi! Aku mohon!" Kushina yang terluka di sekujur tubuh jatuh bertumpu lutut di genangan air.

Monster yang ada di depannya kini tanpa penghalang apapun, tapi ia terlihat terengah-engah seolah habis bertarung.

"**Aku takkan pernah mau menjadi budak anak ini!"**

Kushina berdiri, "Suatu saat dia akan menjadi temanmu! Aku gagal mendapatkan hatimu, Kyuubi, aku yakin suatu hari nanti Naruto akan menggapai kegelapan di hatimu dan menghapuskannya."

"**Jangan ceramahi aku, manusia laknat! Grroaaaaarrh!"**

"Aku akan tetap memindahkanmu!" delapan rantai mencuat dari punggung Kushina dan membelit tubuh monster raksasa di depannya.

Kyuubi meronta-ronta.

Kushina menyatukan kedua telapak tangan di depan dadadan berteriak melengking.

"Arrrrrghhhh!"

Ratusan rantai mencuat dari dalam genangan air dan membelit rubah ekor sembilan.

"**Grrrroaaaarrhh!"** Kyuubi mengaum panjang. Begitu marah atas perlakuan Kushina.

"Maafkan aku, Kyuubi."

* * *

Minato yang memeluk tubuh istrinya merasakan tubuh Kushina makin panas dan aura _orange_ menyelimuti tubuhnya maupun tubuh istrinya.

"Kushina, apakah kau masih lama meminda- ueekss!" Minato muntah darah.

Punggung Kushina mengeluarkan delapan rantai, Minato yang mendekap istrinya dri belakang otomatis tertusuk rantai tersebut.

Delapan rantai yang mencuat dai punggung Kushina terus memanjang menembus punggung Minato dan menancap di pepohonan dekat mereka.

Wajah Kushina kini seutuhnya berubah, matanya menjadi mata khas binatang buas dan kedua pipinya muncul tiga goresan kasar.

Ujung jemari Kushian makin menekan ke perut Naruto, segel pusaran air muncul di perut bayi itu.

Naruto menangis makin kencang. Dua suara pada tubuh Kushina menjerit sejadi-jadinya.

"Arrrrrrghhhhh!"

"**Arrrrrrghhhhh!"**

Lalu ledakan energi maha dashyat membangunkan seluruh isi rimba yang tengah pulas di bawah naungan purnama.

**.**

**.**

Orochimaru terkejut dengan jeritan itu, ia menoleh ke satu titik. "Disana!"

Namun ia segera menyilangankan kedua tangan di depan wajah saat hembusan super kuat menerpa tubunya.

"Ini... angin ini mengandung radiasi _chakra_! Ledakan energi ini... Kushina! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Orochimaru menjerit marah.

**.**

**.**

"Bidik dia di kepala, Sasori!" Kizashi melepas helmya dan berbicara setengah berbisik pada Sasori.

Dua petugas itu bersembunyi di balik pohon besar. Sasori yang juga telah melepaskan helmnya tersebut menempelkan mata melalui _scope_ dan membidik kepala Tsunade.

"Tunggu... tunggu.." Gumam pemuda berambut merah itu. "Sekarang!" Sasori menekan _trigger_.

Tsunade memberikan tendangan lutut ke wajah Zabuza, pria itu terpelanting dan pedang besarnya terlempar.

_**Dor!**_

Sebuah peluru melesat entah darimana menembus belakang kepala Tsunade.

"Oh yeah!" Mizuki teriak kegirangan.

Sejenak tubuh Tsunade limbung lalu ambruk... -menjadi potongan dahan pohon.

"Demi Tuhan!" Sasori terkejut, "Bagaimana caranya dia melakukan hal itu."

"Menjadi batang pohon..." Kizashi juga terpana, "Lalu kemana sannin siput yang asli?"

_**Kraaak...**_

_**Kraaak...**_

Suara aneh itu membuat Kizashi dan Sasori menoleh ke belakang.

Di belakang mereka berdua, Tsunade tengah mencabut sebuah pohon besar dengan kedua tangannya.

"Investigator Kizashi... katakan padaku, itu rumput atau pohon?" tanya Sasori gemetar.

"Sasori... betapa sialnya kita menghadapi hero legenda..." jawab Kizashi dengan suara yang sama menggigilnya.

_**Kraaaak!**_

Tsunade berhasil mencabut pohon itu dengan mudah dan melemparkan dengan gerakan sapuan. Menghantam Sasori dan Kizashi, tubuh kedua petugas S.A.C itu terlempar jauh, berguling-guling di dekat Zabuza dan Mizuki.

Sebuah ledakan yang terdengar jauh menginterupsi pertarungan mereka. Tanah bergetar hebat, angin malam yang tenang berubah menjadi badai yang menyakitkan kulit.

"Ini ledakan energi... darimana?" Zabuza mengernyitkan kening, "Ada hal buruk terjadi di sisi lain hutan ini... apakah ini berasal dari _Yellow Flash_ dan _Red Hanabero_?

"Hei! Gamma sennin!" teriak Tsunade. "Tinggalkan manusia-manusia ini!"

"Ledakan energi ini.. apakah 'dia' terlepas?" gumam Jiraiya.

"Hampir saja kepalaku pecah jika aku tak cepat-cepat _shunsin_." Raikage bangkit berdiri setelah bom kunai meledak di dekat kepalanya.

"Aku akan meledakan kepalamu lain waktu, manusia." Jiraiya melesat lari menuju posisi Tsunade.

"Kejar mereka!" perintah Raikage.

Lima petugas S.A.C mengejar dua sannin tersebut.

"Cih... manusia ini merepotkan saja." Jiraiya menggigit jempolnya seraya berlari lalu ia salto dengan tangan menghentak tanah.

Tetes darahnya segera berubah menjadi segel _hexagram_ dan Jiraiya melesat ke atas pohon bersama Tsunade untuk menuju sumber ledakan energi tersebut.

Dari segel yang dibentuk Jiraiya muncul kepulan asap. _**Pooofff!**_

Lima petugas S.A.C menghentikan laju lari mereka dan bersiaga. Zabuza mengeratkan genggamannya pada gagang pedang _kubikiribochou_. "Apa lagi sekarang?"

Dari kepulan asap yang membumbung tinggi, secara cepat muncul ratusan-bukan, ribuan katak kecil norak dan aneh yang langsung menerjang kelima petugas S.A.C.

"Sialan! Menyingkirlah!" Sasori memukul-mukul katak yang menempel di tubuhnya.

"Huwaa... menjijikan sekali... berhentilah menciumiku!" Mizuki berguling-guling dilantai berusaha melepaskan diri dari katak-katak kecil bergincu tebal.

Zabuza menebaskan pedang ke segala arah namun katak-katak tersebut makin banyak saja menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Singkirkan binatang menjijikan ini!" teriak Raikage.

Kizashi sendiri terpaksa memuntahkan semua isi perutnya saat katak-katak norak itu menjilati kulitnya.

Lima petugas S.A.C tersebut akhirnya tenggelam dalam lautan katak norak.

**.**

**.**

"Oeeks!" Kushina menyemburkan banyak darah dan membasahi bayi yang tertidur di hadapannya.

"Kushina, kau tak apa?" ujar Minato lembut.

"Aku tak apa." Ujar Kushina terengah-engah sambil menatap Naruto. "Dia tidur?"

"Ya, dia keletihan."

"Minato... aku sudah 'kosong'..."

"Ya.. Kushian... kita berhasil memindahkan Kyuubi..."

"Hiks... hiks... maafkan ibu, nak... maafkan ibu... membuatmu seperti ini saat kau baru lahir..."

Minato meletakan dagunya di pundak Kushina. Menyesap aroma khas dari leher jenjang wanita yang begitu ia cintai.

"Kushina, aku sudah tak sanggup lagi... satu-satunya yang membuat kita tetap berdiri saat ini adalah ujung rantai yang kau tancapakan tidak sengaja ke pohon sebagai penopang tubuh kita agar tak terjatuh."

Minato berkata begitu lemah lalu terbatuk dan menyemburkan darah yang makin mengotori baju Kushina.

"Minato... aku bahkan tak sanggup menarik rantaiku sendiri... aku benar-benar tak bisa bergerak lagi."

Banjir darah menggenangi tanah mereka berpijak dari tubuh Minato yang terluka parah.

"Katakanlah apa yang ingin kau katakan... sayang..." lanjut Minato.

Kushina berlinang air mata, jemarinya gemetar mengelus kepala Naruto. Isakannya makin kencang membuat Naruto yang tertidur sedikit gusar karena merasa terganggu.

"Maafkan ibu, nak... apakah ibu menganggumu tidurmu?"

Bayi Naruto kembali pulas di dalam tidurnya.

"Naruto... Jangan terlalu memilih dalam hal makanan, makanlah yang banyak dan tumbuh kuat. Pastikan kau mandi setiap hari dan tetap hangat. Jangan terlalu banyak begadang, kau harus banyak istirahat dan bertemanlah. Kau tidak butuh banyak teman, hanya beberapa...tapi benar-benar bisa kau percaya."

Kushina memberikan wejangan terakhir dalam derai air mata.

"Rajinlah belajar, nak... sekolah yang benar, jangan bolos apalagi tawuran. Ingatlah bahwa setiap orang punya kekuatan dan kelemahan. Jadi jangan terlalu tertekan jika kau tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan baik. Hormatilah guru dan seniormu di sekolah, jangan kau bully juniormu, jadilah siswa teladan."

Minato makin megeratkan dekapannya pada Kushina. Tubuhnya terasa makin dingin, Kushina meletakan tangannya di atas tangan Minato yang melingkar di perutnya.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Minato?" Kushina kembali terbatuk darah. Tubuhnya semakin melemah.

"Akan ada banyak hal yang dibicarakan seorang ibu dengan anaknya... sesuatu yang hanya bisa dikatakan oleh seorang ibu..." Minato menyeka darah di bibir Kushina dengan satu tangannya.

Kushina kembali menatap Naruto yang tertidur di altar.

"Dan ini yang terpenting. Ini tentang tiga larangan untuk hero. Hati-hatilah tentang pinjam-meminjam uang. Jika kau sudah bekerja kelak, tabunglah uangmu sedikit demi sedikit..." Kushina tersenyum pada sang buah hati.

"Tidak ada alkohol sampai kau berumur duapuluh tahun. Jika terlalu banyak bisa mengganggu kesehatanmu, jadi minumlah secukupnya. Jangan coba-coba minum oplosan, belilah mansion atau joni walker. Larangan lainya adalah tentang wanita. Ibu juga seorang wanita, jadi aku tidak tahu banyak mengenai ini, tapi..." Kushina mengambil nafas panjang, mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaga untuk melanjutkan kebersamaan yang takkan pernah ia rasakan lagi.

"Tapi jangan sampai memilih gadis yang tidak baik. Carilah seseorang seperti diriku. Jangan yang tidak memiliki pupil atau berponi rata yang kerjanya hanya bisa sembunyi dibelakang pohon."

Minato mengulum senyum.

"Berhati-hatilah dengan Jiraiya-_sensei_, jangan menonton bokep hingga mentalmu cukup siap Naruto, tembuslah Ipo-chan sekuat tenaga, jangan masturbasi terlalu sering, jadilah lelaki gagah, jangan ngondek apalagi hobi nongkrong di lampu mer-"

"Kushina... kau tak perlu mengatakan hal itu..." potong Minato dengan suara letih namun senyum tertahan.

"Patuhilah Orochimaru-_sensei_... ikuti apa katanya, jangan membantah nona Tsunade, belajarlah kebijaksanaan dari Jiraiya-_sensei_, curi ilmu sebanyak-banyaknya dari Orochimaru-_sensei_ dan belajarlah menjadi lemah lembut bersama nona Tsunade..."

Sedu sedan Kushina makin hebat dan Minato meneteskan airmata.

"Naruto, mulai sekarang kau akan mengalami banyak kesusahan dan penderitaan. Jujurlah pada diri sendiri. Miliki sebuah harapan dan percayalah, kemudian buat mimpi itu menjadi nyata! Masih banyak lagi..." Jemari Kushina mencengram sisi altar hingga kuku Kushina rusak. Tubuhnya menahan gigil karena kesedihan yang membuncah.

"Masih banyak lagi hal yg ingin ku sampaikan padamu... Aku harap aku bisa bersamamu lebih lama lagi. Hiks... hiks..."

"Kami mencintaimu. Anakku." Lanjut Kushina mengiringi airmatanya.

Minato menatap buah hatinya dengan Kushina, "Naruto, pesanku padamu... Aku rasa sama dengan omelan ibumu yang super cerewet ini... hahaha..." Minato berusaha melempar tawa.

"Minato, aku merasa dingin... bisakah kau memeluku lebih erat?" Kushina memejamkan mata.

"Tentu." Ujar Minato. "Kita pergi sekarang, sayang?"

Kushina mengangguk lemah. "Selamat tinggal... Naru-"

_**Traankk!**_

_**Traankk!**_

_**Traankk!**_

Orochimaru datang dan menebas semua rantai Kushina yang menancap di pohon, rantai tersebut pecah menjadi tabur besi dan hilang di tiup angin.

Pasangan suami istri itu ambruk ke tanah.

Orochimaru mendekat dan meraih tubuh Kushina dan Minato, merangkul mereka berdua dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, Minato?! Kushina?! Apa yang telah kalian lakukan?!"

Minato dan Kushina berdiri dibantu Orochimaru, pasangan itu meletakan kepalanya di pundak sannin ular. Orochimaru melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke kepala belakang Kushina dan Minato.

"Maafkan aku... maafkan aku terlambat menyelamatkan kalian..." Orochimaru memeluk dua muridnya dengan mata yang mulai basah. "Maafkan aku..."

"Ini bukan salahmu, _sensei_..." ujar Kushina lemah.

"Terima kasih telah datang di detik-detik terakhir kami..."

"Aku akan menyelamatkan kalian, Tsunade dan Jiraiya akan kemari! Bertahanlah! Tsunade adalah hero medis terhebat seluruh dunia! Kalian tahu itu kan! Jadi bertahanlah!"

"Sudah..." nada bicara Kushina makin lirih "Terlambat..."

Orochimaru mengeratkan pelukannya agar kedua murid dalam rangkulannya tidak merosot jatuh.

"_Sensei_, aku begitu menyanyangimu..." Kushina makin lemah, nada bicaranya seperti orang berbisik. "Kau seperti ayah bagiku yang merupakan yatim piatu terbuang ini... kau menyelamatkanku dari kegelapan dan kesendirian, mengisi masa kanak-kanakku dengan warna-warni pelangi, kau membimbingku menjadi remaja cantik dan membentukku menjadi wanita dewasa nan tangguh,"

"Bertahanlah, Kushina, bertahanlah, Anakku."

"_Sensei_... bisakah kau musnahkan tubuh kami agar manusia tak menjadikan tubuh kami sebagai objek penelitian manusia?" tanya Minato.

"Jangan katakan itu, Minato! Aku akan menyelamatkan kalian! Tunggulah Tsunade akan kemari sesaat lagi! Tunggu sejenak! Tunggu!"

"Terimakasih..." tangis Kushina lari ke dalam dada, ia merangkul Orochimaru begitu erat. "Ayah."

"Terima kasih, _sensei_." Ujar Minato juga merangkul Orochimaru erat dengan nyawa terlepas dari raga.

"Kushina! Minato!"

Kushina dan Minato tak menjawab meski Orochimaru berteriak berkali-kali di telinganya. Pagutan dagu Kushina di pundak Orochimaru juga melemah seolah tulang leher Kushina tak lagi menopang kepala bersurai merah itu. Tubuh Minato dan kushina merosot jatuh ke tanah.

Orochimaru terduduk kasar di antara dua tubuh tak bergerak itu, bola matanya bergetar.

"Tidak. Tidak." Orochimaru menggeleng kencang.

"Tidaaak!" Orochimaru meraih pundak Kushina dan mengguncang tubuhnya dengan kasar, "Jangan bercanda, Kushina! Bangunlah! Bangun!"

"Arrrrghhhh!"

Dan seseorang seperti Orochimaru menangis meraung-raung.

Memaki takdir.

**...**

"Itu jeritan Orochimaru!" teriak Tsunade melompat dahan-dahan pohon.

"Sebelah sini!" Jiraiya menunjuk arah.

Mereka terus melompat dengan cepat meminimalisir waktu, berharap bukan keadaan buruk yang mereka temui. Jiraiya dan Tsunade terhenti di sebuah area yang cukup lapang dengan sebuah altar di tengahnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Tsunade tak percaya atas apa yang di lihatnya.

Jiraiya tak kalah terperangah. "Apa yang terjadi, Orochimaru?!"

"Kau tak bisa lihat? Apa kau katarak, Jiraiya?" cibir Orochimaru dengan seringai keji. Ia duduk di sisi altar dengan kaki bersilang dan wajah angkuh kebanggaannya.

Jiraiya dan Tsunade menatap dua ekor ular yang tengah menelan Minato dan Kushina dengan keadaan utuh.

"Mereka mati." Ujar Orochimaru dingin.

"Apa yang terjadi disini? Apakah Kyuubi mengamuk disini? Ledakan energi tadi terasa sampai ke tempatku!" cecar Jiraiya.

"Mereka pasti masih bisa ku selamatkan!" Tsunade tergopoh-gopoh mendekati dua ular berukuran cukup besar tersebut.

"Percuma, Tsunade..." Cegah Orochimaru, "Kau pasti tahu bahwa zat asam di dalam perut ular bahkan mampu meleburkan tulang belulang."

_**Pooff!**_

_**Pooff!**_

Setelah perkataan Orochimaru, dua ular yang kekenyangan itu akhirnya menghilang dengan kepulan asap.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, ular keparat?!" bentak Tsunade pada Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru, berikan Naruto padaku!" pinta Jiraiya.

Tsunade tersentak, ia tak sadar akan bayi dalam pangkuan Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru, berikan Naruto padaku! Ia harus diberi ASI, ia juga harus di periksa apakah terluka atau tid-"

"Kalian tak perlu ikut campur." potong Orochimaru. "Mulai saat ini, aku akan berperang dengan manusia dengan caraku sendiri."

"Berperang? Era kita sudah usai, sahabatku, kita sudah menumpukan tugas itu pada Minato dan Kushina, apa maksudmu dengan berperang kali ini?"

"Berperang kepalamu!" Tsunade kalap, "Kau membunuh Minato dan Kushina demi apa? Demi kekuatan Kyuubi, hah?!" bentak sang sannin siput.

"Aku tahu kau jahat, Orochimaru, aku sangat mengenalmu dengan baik, kau sampai saat ini tak mampu mengatasi sisi gelap di hatimu, tapi aku tak percaya kau telah membunuh murid-murid kita demi mendapatkan kekuatan Kyuubi..." tukas Jiraiya.

"Ini akan menjadi misteri bagi generasi berikutnya, aku tak peduli aku ini baik atau jahat..." ujar Orochimaru tenang dengan kaki bersilang pongah, "Sekarang.. aku harus pergi bersama Uzumaki Naruto..." Orochimaru menatap bayi dalam gendongannya.

Ia berdiri dan berbalik. "Babak baru dimulai, sampai jumpa."

Orochimaru menekuk dua kakinya lalu melesat cepat ke dalam hutan.

"Kejar dia!" teriak Tsunade.

Jiraiya berlari mengejar Orochimaru, namun baru beberapa langkah ia terhenti dan menganga. Tsunade yang ikut berlari di belakangnya ikut terhenti.

"Ada apa?!"

Jiraiya menatap ke tanah, kakinya memijak sebuah segel berbentuk _hexagram_ dengan beberapa tetes darah yang mengering. Jiraiya berdecih, "Orochimaru sialan."

_**Blaaarrrm!**_

Gerbang dewa menghalangi langkah dua sannin. Jiraiya terlempar bermeter-meter, Tsunade menerjang maju dengan pukulan supernya.

"Persetan dengan _rashomon_!"

_**Blaaaarrrm!**_

Gerbang dewa hancur terkena tinju maut dari Tsunade, namun itu bukanlah gerbang biasa, Tsunade langsung jatuh meringis sembari memegangi lengannya.

Baik Tsunade dan Jiraiya hanya menatap nanar ke arah depan, Orochimaru sudah menjauh pergi tanpa jejak yang bisa dikejar.

"Naruto..." gumam Jiraiya pilu.

* * *

"**Setelah itu, Tsunade dan Jiraiya membuat tumpukan kayu di dekat altar untuk mengelabui S.A.C, mereka berdua sengaja menunjukan kepada S.A.C bahwa Minato dan Kushina telah mati dengan tujuan perperangan frontal di hentikan antara manusia dengan hero, sejak saat itu para hero menyembunyikan jati diri mereka dan berbaur dengan masyarakat."**

Naruto jatuh bersimpuh ke genangan air dengan tubuh bergetar dan mata berlinang.

"**Kau di bawa oleh Orochimaru, lalu cerita sesudah itu kau sendiri tahu..."**

"Hiks... hiks..." Naruto sesegukan, "Apa yang telah kulakukan?"

Pertarungan dengan sang ayah menjadi sia-sia. Mereka berdua terluka parah namun sangkaan Naruto terhadap Orochimaru salah besar.

"**Kushina mati akibat melepaskanku.. itulah resiko bagi inangku, Minato tewas akibat kehabisan chakra dan stamina juga tertusuk oleh rantai Kushina saat mencoba mengendalikanku di dalam tubuhnya."**

Naruto menangis meraung-meraung. Menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"**Itulah kenyataan yang sebenarnya, bayi."**

"Lalu kenapa ayah tidak menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya selama ini?! Bukankah hasilnya sama saja jika ayah menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya sedari awal?!"

Kyuubi terdiam sejenak lalu tertawa.

"**Bwuahahaha... bayi bodoh... bayi bodoh..."**

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" geram Naruto sembari terisak.

Rubah ekor sembilan duduk layaknya manusia, **"Bwuahahahaa... dasar otak RAM 512..."**

"Berhentilah tertawa! Apa yang lucu?!"

"**Kebodohanmu... itu lucu sekali... kau bahkan lebih bodoh dari Kushina..."** tunjuk Kyuubi dengan satu cakarnya, **"Tidakkah kau berpikir, bayi?"**

Naruto tercenung. Tangisnya terhenti.

"**Orochimaru adalah spesies manusia licik... jika dia menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya, bisa saja kau tidak sependapat dengan Orochimaru nanti. Orochimaru mengeliminasi semua peluang yang membuatmu jadi pembangkang. Ini adalah ilmu probability, kuharap kau tidak tidur di kelas saat gurumu menjelaskan ilmu ini..."**

Naruto bermuka masam tak mengerti apa yang di katakan Kyuubi.

"**Kau bisa saja tak sependapat dengan Orochimaru jika dia menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya padamu dulu, bisa saja kau berpikir bahwa penyebab kematian orangtuamu adalah aku, karena proses perpindahanku pada tubuhmu."**

Naruto menyimak.

"**Bisa saja kau malah menyalahkan Orochimaru atau dua sannin lainnya karena terlambat menyelamatkan orangtuamu, bisa saja kau menyalahkan S.A.C, satu suara dengan Orochimaru, tapi Orochimaru tak suka dengan kata-kata 'bisa saja', dia tak mengizinkanmu memilih, dia tak mengizinkan ada pilihan, hanya satu opsi untumu yaitu pembunuh orangtuamu adalah S.A.C."**

Kyuubi kembali merendahkan kepala, mendengus ke genangan air.

"**Jadi, sekarang... siapa menurutmu yang harus disalahkan?" **tantang Kyubi dengan kepala tegak.

Naruto terpekur sejenak lalu mengusap matanya yang masih sembab dengan kasar.

"Ayah benar, S.A.C lah yang membunuh orangtuaku. Jika saja S.A.C tidak melakukan penyergapan, aku sekarang akan hidup bahagia bersama orangtuaku dan menjadi murid dari tiga hero legenda." Naruto mengerang marah, "S.A.C lah yang membunuh orangtuaku!"

Kyuubi menurunkan kepala, mengendus-endus ke arah Naruto yang terhalang oleh jeruji besi.

"**Aku suka bau ini... kemarahan... dendam... keputus-asaan. Aku suka..."**

Naruto berbalik.

"Saatnya menyelamatkan ayah.. aku akan ke Konohagakuen."

"**Kau bodoh? Tubuhmu tak seperkasa sang legenda Orochimaru, kau bahkan tak sanggup menggerakan tubuhmu."**

* * *

Naruto terseok-seok di tanah, merangkak dan mencoba bangkit. Namun tubuh penuh luka bakar itu kembali terjatuh setelah gigil lutut tak mampu menopang tubuhnya.

"Aku harus.. menyelamatkan ayah..." lirih Naruto pedih tertatih.

Ia mencakar tanah, menyeret tubuh. Melakukan apapun yang bisa membuat tubuhnya segera bangkit.

"Ayah... ayah..." suaranya bergetar, Naruto kembali menangis, "Ayah... ayah..."

* * *

"Kyuubi... pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu."

"**Kenapa aku harus?"**

"Karena kau juga ikut membohongiku dengan tidak menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya sebelum ini."

"**Kau tidak pernah bertanya sebelumnya."**

"Berikan aku sedikit kekuatanmu... aku harus pergi menyelamatkan ayah!" bentak Naruto.

"_**Minato... Kushina... apa yang akan dilakukan oleh bocah ini?"**_ Kyuubi menatap tajam inangnya, _**"Kenapa kalian begitu mempercayakanku pada anak ini?"**_

"**Kau pasti tahu apa yang ku inginkan, bayi..."** Kyuubi menyeringai, **"Kali ini aku akan memberikanmu secara cuma-cuma... secuil dari kekuatanku... lain kali..."**

Naruto membalas tatapan tajam sang monster.

"**Kau harus menjual jiwamu pada kegelapan."**

"Aku setuju." Jawab Naruto cepat dan tegas. "Demi ayahku."

"**Bwuahahahahaha..."**

* * *

Naruto bangkit berdiri tanpa kesusahan seperti tadi.

Ia menunduk dalam membiarkan angin malam memainkan surai hitamnya. Aura _orange_ perlahan membungkus tubuhnya, makin lama makin terang menyala.

"Grrrooooaaarrh!" Naruto mengaum panjang menantang langit.

Tanah yang sudah tak berbentuk di sekitar kaki Naruto kembali tercerabut ke udara. Ledakan energi terjadi dan kembali memporak-porandakan tanah berpijak Naruto.

"Grrrooooaaarrh!"

Naruto menggigil dengan geraham beradu keras.

Rambut hitam Naruto perlahan menjadi kuning, tiga garis halus muncul di kedua pipi Naruto. Tubuhnya terus memancarkan ledakan energi. Pita suaranya nyaris putus karena Naruto terus berteriak melengking nyaring.

Lalu semua keadaan menjadi hening.

Dewi bulan bersembunyi di balik awan pekat, seolah takut dengan perubahan pada Naruto. Hanya gemerisik angin memainkan dedaunan menjadi nada buta di malam yang kini kelam.

Seorang remaja bersurai pirang dan memiliki tanda kumis kucing berdiri tenang dengan mata terpejam. Saat ia membuka mata, safir terganti dengan pupil buas siap menghantam dunia.

"Saatnya pergi."

**Blaaaaaarrrrm!**

Uzumaki Naruto menuju medan perang!

**To be Continued**

.

"**Kau tahu..."** lirik Kyuubi dengan ekor matanya ke belakang, ke arah kegelapan di dalam jeruji besinya, kegelapan pekat nan jauh, kegelapan yang tak mampu di gapai. **"Dia tumbuh seperti Orochimaru."**

"Kita percayakan saja masa depan pada generasi sekarang, Kyuubi." Sebuah suara pria menyahut di dalam pekat hitam kegelapan tersebut.

Kyuubi kembali merebahkan badan dan menutup mata, **"Terserah."**

* * *

Alohaaa.. _my brotha and my sista_... inilah chapter yang mengungkap kejelasan dari inti konflik di fiksi ini, adakah yang sangkaannya selama ini tepat? Mizuki adalah petugas yang tak mengenakan helm, itu juga yang mendasari gerakan balas dendam ini di awali oleh kematian Mizuki, dengan berjalannya waktu dan berbagai _scene_, Orochimaru mendapatkan nama-nama berikutnya.

Ada baiknya Anda kembali membaca chapter empat, dimana kematian Minato dan Kushina versi Orochimaru di ceritakan, Anda bisa meng-_compare_ dengan chapter ini.

_And its about_ Raikage... benar! Raikage adalah orang pertama di S.A.C- ralat- manusia pertama yang menggunakan kekuatan hero, terjadi dialog menarik dengan Jiraiya bagaimana sang Gamma sennin memprekdisikan bahwa kelak kekuatan hero bisa digunakan oleh manusia lalu disalahgunakan. Terbukti! Raikage mengembangkan teori ekstrak DNA dan akhirnya petugas terpilih S.A.C bisa menggunakan kekuatan hero.

_Still about_ Raikage.. darimana muscle-man itu mendapatkan kekuatannya? Jawabannya ada pada chapter tiga belas, dimana Itachi menyerang mental Raikage dengan mengatakan bahwa Itachi memegang rahasia Raikage tentang asal muasal kekuatannya yang sengaja ditutup-tutupi oleh Raikage selama ini. Dengan sangat tegas Itachi berkata, "Tentang adikmu dan asal muasal kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya."

Dengan ini maka misteri utama telah terpecahkan dan kemungkinan besar chapter depan adalah chapter final sekaligus misteri tentang jatidiri Uchiha Itachi juga akan di ungkap.

Ah... secara personal, jika saya menempatkan diri sebagai pembaca, secuil adegan dengan dialog yang saya beri garis bawah adalah detik-detik favorit saya.

* * *

"Aku tahu kau jahat, Orochimaru, aku sangat mengenalmu dengan baik, kau sampai saat ini tak mampu mengatasi sisi gelap di hatimu, tapi aku tak percaya kau telah membunuh murid-murid kita demi mendapatkan kekuatan Kyuubi..." tukas Jiraiya.

"Ini akan menjadi misteri bagi generasi berikutnya, aku tak peduli aku ini baik atau jahat..." ujar Orochimaru tenang dengan kaki bersilang pongah, "Sekarang.. aku harus pergi bersama Uzumaki Naruto..." Orochimaru menatap bayi dalam gendongannya.

Ia berdiri dan berbalik. "Babak baru dimulai, sampai jumpa."

* * *

Ah~ saya suka sekali _scene_ itu...

Dan juga tentang wasiat Kushina pada Naruto tentang mencari wanita... Yeah! IYKWIM! If You Know What I mean! You are da real MVP, Tante Kushina! Bwuahahaha...

Saya harap chapter ini mengundang (mungkin) airmata dan tawa untuk Anda semua, sampai jumpa di chapter depan yang besar kemungkinan chapter final...

See you~


	20. Final Chapter : Aku menyayangimu

Aloha para pembaca yang budiman!

Karena ini adalah chapter akhir, izinkan saya berbicara panjang kali lebar di _Author Note_ kali ini.

Saya kembali dengan chapter akhir dari fiksi absurd ini, tak terasa fiksi yang di mulai sejak bulan April ini berakhir di bulan Oktober.

Terima salam hormat saya untuk Anda semua, para pembaca yang telah mencintai fiksi ini, yang selalu menunggu _update_ terbaru dan selalu memberikan sumbangsih chapter demi chapter. Terima kasih juga bagi Anda yang telah meletakan fiksi ini di jajaran fiksi favorit kalian.

Terhitung 106 _favorites_ dan 77 _followers_ serta 468 _reviews_ sebelum saya _publish_ chapter dua puluh, bagi saya itu adalah prestasi luar biasa bagi author kampret macam saya ini.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih!

_And special thank you for **Yassir2374**._

Saya sadar, fiksi ini jauh dari kata bagus, penuh dengan ke-absurd-an, ka-gaje-an juga menerpa di setiap chapter, bahasanya yang campur aduk, diksi yang tidak tepat penggunaannya, lelucon satir nan garing dan juga berbagai kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya, saya akan terus belajar untuk memberikan karya yang terbaik untuk Anda kedepannya.

Juga, ide fiksi ini muncul dari kolaborasi berbagai film yang selama ini tak pernah saya cantumkan, tapi, untuk di chapter akhir ini akan saya cantumkan semua ide yang mendasari karakter dan alur cerita fiksi ini.

Fiksi ini awalnya akan berdiri di suasana sedih, gelap, dan ambigu. Nuansa _gore_ juga coba saya angkat sehingga kemungkinan besar saat itu saya ingin naikan _rate_ fiksi ini, begitu juga _romance_ Naruto-Sakura yang coba saya perdalam, begitulah awalnya.

Namun pasca chapter tiga rilis, saya entah kesurupan setan entah darimana sehingga unsur komedi dan lelucon sindiran muncul, dan juga _romance_ di fiksi ini gagal total. Sungguh maafkan saya untuk kegagalan saya mengangkat romansa NaruSaku.

Jika Anda ingin mengenal saya lebih pribadi atau sekedar berbincang, silahkan add akun pesbuk saya yang telah saya cantumkan di bio, meskipun saya jarang nongol di sosmed, tapi tenang saja, setiap _message_ atau notifikasi maka ponsel saya akan bunyi, trus saya baca notifikasinya, setelah itu ponsel saya lempar ke jalan biar di gilas truk, trus saya beli ponsel baru, baru saya balas pesan ente pake ponsel baru itu, biar greget dan afdol. Haha...

Akhir kata, terima kasih untuk cinta kalian semua pada karya saya ini, sampai jumpa di karya saya yang lainnya.

Salam hangat untuk Anda semua dari saya,

L samudra putra.

* * *

**Naruto and all the characters and elements in it belongs to Masahi Kishimoto.**

**City Hunter, Korean drama (played by Lee Min Ho and Park Min Young based on the manga of the same title written by Tsukasa Hojo) for Naruto and Sakura characters. Sang Jung Kim as Lee Jin Pyo for Orochimaru characters.**

**Tokyo Ghoul by Sui Ishida for idea Heroes dan Naruto characters.**

**X-Men : Days of future past (movie, 2014) special for Sasuke dialogs in the twenty chapter- final scene. Magneto/Erik Lehnserr for Sasuke characters.**

**Reply 1997, Korean drama (played by Jung Eun-Ji and Seo In-guk) special for the third chapter.**

**Spiderman, Logan, Cyclops and Professor Charles Xavier from Marvel Comics, special Spiderman for Naruto characters.**

**Optimus Prime, Iron Hide, Bumble Bee from Transformer by Takara (Original version) and Michael Bay (Movies Version).**

**Satria Garuda Bima-X, Indonesian Tokusatsu, permits and rights reserved Reino Barack and Ishimori Production and MNC Media for Sasuke characters and Sasuke scene batlle in the thirteenth chapter.**

**Wanted (movie, 2008) producer by Timur Bekmambetov for scene Ino vs Anko in the seventeenth chapter.**

* * *

**HEROES**

**The Twenty Chapter**

"**Final Chapter."**

**Aku menyanyangimu.**

**Warning " OOC's dan hati-hati dengan pergantian scene yang cepat.**

* * *

"Raikage-_sama_... perintah!" pinta Asuma.

"Raikage-_sama_!" Asuma menoleh ke samping, "Perintah!"

Raikage meneguk ludah menatap ular raksasa tersebut. "Serang dia bersama-sama." Ujarnya pelan. "Walau aku tak yakin kita bisa menghadapi sannin ular."

Darui mengeratkan genggaman pada ganggang pedang. "Ayo..."

Asuma kembali menyulut rokok dan meletakan di sela bibir. "Ya..."

_Plap._

Itachi datang satu lompatan di hadapan mereka bertiga lalu berbalik cepat menatap ular raksasa kepala delapan.

"_Yamata no tachi_... kalian takkan bisa menghadapinya, dia takkan bisa dikalahkan kecuali di segel." Ujar Itachi.

"Segel? Tidak ada dari kita yang bisa melakukan itu?!" jelas Raikage.

"Tidak ada?" cibir Itachi.

Pola tiga _tomoe_ kembali membentuk pola Shuriken. _Susano'o_ berbentuk rusuk kembali melingkupi sekeliling tubuh Itachi. _Susano'o_ terhenti bertransformasi karena Itachi jatuh terduduk.

"Arrrghh... sial!" darah mengalir dari kedua mata Itachi. "Ayolah!"

_Susano'o_ merah kembali melanjutkan transformasi. Itachi memaksakan semua kekuatannya untuk membentuk _Susano'o_. Kapten divisi tiga itu kini berdiri tegak dalam _Susano'o_ setengah pinggang.

Ular kepala delapan kembali menjerit melengking.

_Susano'o_ merah menghunuskan pedang di lengan ketiganya. Menebas satu persatu kepala ular raksasa tersebut. Setiap satu tebasan, kepala yang tersisa menjerit melengking dan kepala ular yang tertebas jatuh berdebam ke tanah.

_Susano'o_ terus menebas hingga menyisakan dua kepala. _Susano'o_ akhirnya berhenti menebas karena Itachi merasa ada yang aneh dengan ular tersebut.

Satu dari dua kepala itu menganga, dari lidah ular tersebut perlahan muncul sesosok manusia yang mengejutkan semua orang disana.

"O-orochimaru?!" Raikage terbelalak melihat sosok di dalam mulut ular yang menganga itu.

Asuma menggelengkan kepala, "_Diamput! Kang Orochi pancen gatel_..."

"Tidak bisa di percaya... sannin ular adalah kapten divisi elite kepolisian khusus." Tambah Darui.

Setengah badan Orochimaru muncul dari permukaan lidah ular raksasa tersebut.

_Susano'o_ mendekat hingga berhadap-hadapan dengan monster raksasa. Itachi yang berpijak ke tanah kini seolah melayang ke kepala _Susano'o_ sehingga ia bisa tepat berhadapan dengan Orochimaru.

"Lebih baik kau hentikan ini, kapten Orochimaru." Ujar Itachi.

"Khu.. khu... khu... aku bukan kapten S.A.C lagi dan aku tak berniat menghentikan semua ini, Itachi."

"Sannin ular, keadaan sudah semakin parah, terlalu banyak korban dari pihak S.A.C... tidak kah kau pikirkan bahwa mereka memiliki keluarga? Jika kau teruskan maka akan semakin banyak lagi korban berjatuhan."

"Keluarga? Aku juga punya itu dan aku tak memiliki urusan dengan S.A.C.."

"Dengan Raikage, benarkan?"

Orochimaru menaikan alis tinggi-tinggi, menatap pemuda yang sedang melayang di dalam kepala _Susano'o_.

"Aku menemukan file SM 160492 di tempat sampah di depan ruanganku... kau membuangnya sesaat setelah mendapatkannya saat itu... aku sudah membaca semuanya... kau memburu lima anggota S.A.C yang pernah terlibat pembunuhan Minato dan Kushina."

"Karena kau sudah tahu, maka menyingkirlah..."

"Aku tetaplah bagian dari S.A.C..." Itachi bersikeras.

"Meskipun kau hero murni? Itachi?" Orochimaru menampilkan mimik mencibir.

"Hero murni atau bukan... itu bukan alasan untuk tidak mewujudkan kedamaian." Ujar Itachi tenang.

"Menyingkirlah dariku, Itachi..." ancam Orochimaru, "Aku tak suka memberikan pilihan."

"Sebaliknya..." ujar Itachi. _Susano'o_ kembali menghunuskan pedang, "Aku memberikanmu pilihan, hentikan perang ini atau kau kusegel!"

"Perang ini bukan aku yang memulai tapi S.A.C... ambisi mereka.. arogansi mereka yang ingin memburu _killer hunter_ dan adikmu lah sebagai sumbu penyulut perang."

"Tapi dari pihak yang jauh lebih tua dan berpengalaman, bukankah kearifanmu sangat di butuhkan saat ini? Kau bisa menghentikan perang ini dengan memberi mereka ultimatum."

Orochimaru menggeleng sambil terkekeh. "Kau kira mereka akan patuh? Kau kira aku akan diam saja? Aku tetap akan menghabisi mereka bahkan jika perang ini dihentikan sekarang."

"Aku akan menghentikanmu, ini demi kebaikan kita bersama. Demi manusia dan hero."

"Bodoh... kau kira bisa menghadapiku?"

"Hyiaaaatt!"

_Susano'o_ kembali menebaskan pedang Totsuka, dua leher ular raksasa itu tertebas bersamaan. Seluruh bagian ular yang tercecer tersedot kedalam gagang pedang yang berbentuk seperti kendi labu.

"Ini sudah berakhir." Gumam Itachi.

"Semudah itu dia mengalahkan sannin ular?" Raikage terkejut.

"Cepat sekali kapten Itachi membereskannya..." lirik Darui ke Asuma.

Asuma menghisap dalam rokoknya, "Lihat baik-baik ke sana, Darui..."

Darui melemparkan pandang jauh di depan mereka, di kubu hero.

"Monster mengerikan itu... kenapa gampang sekali di kalahkan?" tanya Gaara pada Shikamaru.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Rak-" Shikamaru menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia merasakan tekanan energi begitu kuat dari arah belakang. Ino yang di papah Shikamaru juga gemetar, pikirannya yang sensitif merasakan hawa kelam yang membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

Manik hijau Sakura bergetar, "Shikamaru... Ino... dibelakang kalian..."

"Ada ap-"

"Jangan tengok!" Shikamaru mencegah Ino menengok ke belakang.

Orochimaru berjalan dari arah kegelapan di belakang para hero muda. Masih mengenakan kimono yang compang camping dan luka bakar di sekujur tubuh, Orochimaru menyeret satu kakinya yang patah dan menampilkan gestur tenang.

Orochimaru terus berjalan tenang hingga ke tengah medan tempur.

"Berarti tadi bukan sosok asli dari sannin ular..." gumam Itachi, "Tadi adalah monster panggilan dari dunia lain."

"Orochimaru laknat!" kutuk Raikage.

"Darui, perhatikan..." ujar Asuma pelan namun penuh penekanan, "Tubuhnya penuh luka seolah baru saja mengalami pertarungan hebat."

"Apakah ini akan menguntungkan kita? Yang kita hadapi adalah ksatria legenda dari masa lalu..." Darui meneguk ludah. Bagaimanapun, tidak ada setitik kesombongan pun yang bisa di bangga-banggakan jika harus menghadapi seorang sannin legendaris.

"Dia terluka..." gumam Itachi memperhatikan tubuh Orochimaru, "Tapi dengan siapa dia bertarung?"

"Kenapa, Raikage? Kau terkejut?" seringai Orochimaru.

"Grrrh! Orochimaru! Aku tak menyangka kau adalah orang yang berada di balik topeng putih polos delapan belas tahun silam!" bentak Raikage.

"Khu.. khu... ayo selesaikan masalah kita." Kekeh sannin ular.

"Aku tak punya masalah denganmu!"

"Benarkah? Kau tidak merasa bersalah setelah membunuh anak dan menantuku?" kecam Orochimaru.

"Anak dan menantu? Apa yang kau bicarakan?!"

_Susano'o_ Itachi bergerak ke tengah, menutupi sisa barikade S.A.C.

"Huh.. yang kubicarakan adalah kematianmu!" Orochimaru membuka mulut.

Secara cepat muncul ular raksasa berwarna putih dari mulut Orochimaru, meremukan kepala Orochimaru karena menganga terlalu lebar. Tubuh Orochimaru tersebut juga sekakan kempes seperti balon kehilangan angin lalu hilang menjadi butiran debu.

Ular raksasa bersisik putih, jauh lebih besar dari ular kepala delapan yang tadi kini muncul di depan mereka. Wujud kepala ular tersebut adalah kepala Orochimaru dengan taring berlapis dan dagu lancip panjang. Dua tanduk juga mencuat di sela-sela rambut Orochimaru yang tergerai berantakan. Sisik sisik dari ular tersebut adalah juga ular kecil berwarna putih.

"Inikah wujud asli sannin ular? Legenda akan ular putih itu ternyata benar adanya..." gumam Itachi.

Orochimaru menyeringai lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Bwuahahaha... matilah kalian semua!"

_Syyuuuutt!_

Ular putih melesat ke depan.

_Susano'o_ merah mengarahkan perisai Yota untuk membentuk pertahanan, namun ular putih jauh lebih kuat menghentak ke depan hingga _Susano'o_ terjungkal ke belakang. Ular putih terus melesat ke posisi Raikage.

Strategos S.A.C tersebut menganga tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat kepala Orochimaru yang menampilkan seringai kejam siap menabraknya.

_**Blaaaaarrrm!**_

Ledakan besar terjadi, beruntung sesaat sebelumnya Darui dan Asuma berhasil melompat menjauh.

"Boss!" teriak Darui karena melihat atasannya tak sempat menghindar.

Dalam kepulan asap, ular putih bergelung melingkar dengan kepala Orochimaru berada di bagian atas. Tertawa melengking bak kuntilanak.

Raikage terkapar namun masih bisa bergerak. Tertatih ia berdiri.

"Menantu dan anak... mungkinkah... oeks!" Raikage memuncratkan darah, "Yang dimaksud adalah Kushina dan Minato?"

"Mati... matilah kalian, manusia!" jerit Orchimaru marah. Sisiknya luntur, ribuan ular kecil berwarna putih melata dari tubuhnya dan menjalar ke barikade S.A.C.

Kepanikan tak terhindarkan saat ular-ular tersebut mengeroyok pasukan yang tersisa. Setiap tubuh dari pasukan S.A.C yag masih hidup di lilit oleh ratusan ular-ular putih.

Darui menebaskan pedangnya ke berbagai arah agar tak ada celah bagi ular-ular yang muncul dari sisik Orochimaru tersebut menempel ke tubuhnya. Asuma terus menyemburkan bola api agar tak ada ular yang mendekatinya. Namun naas bagi pasukan yang lain, setelah di lilit oleh ratusan ular, mereka ambruk dengan tubuh membiru karena bisa ular putih tersebut.

Raikage sendiri segera mengaktifkan perisai petir di tubuhnya membuat ular-ular putih tersebut tidak bisa melata ke arahnya.

Melihat kekacauan itu, Itachi kembali memunculkan api hitam neraka.

"_**Amaterasu."**_

Serangan ular putih tersebut berhasil sedikit direda oleh Itachi, kini ia mengarahkan pandangan pada Orochimaru yang terkekeh senang melihat banyaknya pasukan S.A.C yang tumbang.

_Susano'o_ merah berlari menerjang Orochimaru, ular putih jelmaan Orochimaru juga melesat ke arahnya. Itachi terlebih dahulu mendapatkan peluang dengan mendaratkan tinju _Susano'o_ ke kepala Orochimaru.

Kuatnya pukulan dari makhluk gaib itu membuat Orochimaru terlempar, tapi ekor ular putih telah melilit tubuh _Susano'o_.

Dua raksasa itu terlempar ke bangunan kiri Konohagakuen.

_**Blaaarrrm!**_

Gaara merentangkan tangan, perisai dari tanah padat terbentuk secara cepat melindungi mereka berlima dari pecahan beton yang berhamburan ke arah mereka.

Bunyi gemuruh terdengar dari runtuhnya bangunan kiri konohagakuen yang ambruk di terjang dua raksasa tadi, saat kepulan debu perlahan tersingkir, mereka semua terkejut.

Orochimaru dalam bentuk ular putih raksasa berhasil membelit tubuh _Susano'o_ merah yang jatuh terlentang.

Ular raksasa itu berdesis, "Mengalahkanku, dalam mimpimu, Itachi... aku tak peduli kau hero murni atau manusia, siapaun yang menghalangiku untuk membunuh Raikage akan kuhabisi tanpa ampun."

Ular putih terus membelit Susano'o merah makin kencang dan kuat. Ular putih jauh lebih besar dari Susano'o, menguntungkan posisi Orochimaru saat ini. Kepala ular putih tegak menantang, menatap _Susano'o_ yang perlahan retak dalam lilitannya. Kepala Orochimaru melesat dengan mulut menganga lebar.

Mencaplok kepala _Susano'o_.

Lalu _Susano'o_ merah milik Itachi pecah menjadi taburan _chakra_ berwarna merah.

Orochimaru tertawa lantang.

"Bwuahahaha... haha-" taw Orochimaru terhenti.

Itachi masih hidup dan berlari menjauh dengan aura merah berbentuk rusuk yang melingkup tubuhnya. "Aku tak percaya ini, _Susano'o_ bisa dihancurkan?! Kesatria legenda seperti sannin ular memnag tak bisa dikalahkan dengan mudah, tinggal satu cara lagi!"

Orochimaru menatap tajam sosok Itachi yang kini berdiri di tengah arena medan tempur.

"Uchiha sialan..." desisnya.

Ular putih raksasa kembali melesat ke arah Itachi.

Kakak kandung Sasuke itu tetap tenang dengan mata terpejam dalam aura merah berbentuk rusuk saat kepala Orochimaru hampir menburuknya. Itachi membuka mata dan saat Orochimaru hampir menabrak, pola Shuriken berputar kencang dalam kelopak matanya.

"_**Tsukuyomi."**_

Lalu air mata darah mengalir di kedua mata Uchiha Itachi.

**...**

Sasuke masih terjebak dalam dunia ilusi milik Itachi, kini ia menyaksikan kenangan demi kenangan yang pernah di lalui Itachi... dan dirinya sendiri.

Itachi duduk di sisi ranjang dengan handuk yang menutupi kepalanya. Tetes tetes air jatuh dari ujung rambutnya ke lantai. Sasuke berdiri di hadapannya, menoleh pada suara yang terdengar tergopoh-gopoh berlari ke lantai atas.

Sasuke menajamkan mata melihat sosok dirinya sendiri saat masih SD. Bocah yang masih berseragam lengkap itu berlarian dengan wajah senang mendekat pada Itachi.

"_Niisan_ lihat aku beli Beyblade!" Sasuke kecil mengacungkan tangan menunjukan gasing modern di tangannya.

Itachi menurunkan handuk yang menutupi kepalanya, "Wah..."

Mata Itachi telah kembali normal, namun Sasuke kecil tertegun, "Kenapa kamar _niisan_ berantakan sekali? Ibu bisa marah loh..." Sasuke kecil menautkan kedua alis dan berpura-pura memasang wajah seram namun malah terlihat lucu.

"Apa kau mau membantuku membereskan kamar?" tanya Itahi mengacak rambut Sasuke kecil. "Nanti aku akan temani kau bermain Beyblade."

"Uhm!" Sasuke mengangguk mantap.

Keadaan sekeliling Sasuke berubah. Masih di dalam kamar Itachi namun kini telah kembali rapi. Sasuke tetap berdiri di posisi yang sama. Itachi keluar dari kamar.

Gestur yang sama.

Mimik yang sama.

Namun Itachi yang berbeda karena ia telah memasuki SMA. Itachi menutupi kepala dengan handuk dan terduduk di sisi ranjang.

Sasuke memperhatikan mata sang kakak yang kini berganti menjadi dua _tomoe_.

Terlihat oleh gurat kekhawatiran pada sang kakak, cemas dan juga gelisah.

Keadaan kembali berubah sekejap mata.

Sasuke duduk di ruang tamu. Tepat di samping sang kakak dan duduk berhadapan dengan sang ayah. Sasuke melirik ke arah jam dinding, sudah jam dua malam. Ayahnya terlihat baru pulang kerja dan sepertinya Itachi dan ayahnya sedang membicarakan hal yang serius.

"Aku tak mengerti pemikiranmu meski kau adalah anakku." Ujar Fugaku.

"Semua ini demi Sasuke." balas Itachi. "Dari kecil sudah terlihat bagaimana ia berambisi menjadi yang nomor satu."

"Tapi bukan berarti kau harus mengalah dengan masuk militer, bukan?" sanggah Fugaku.

"Ayah..." Itachi menatap sang ayah, "Aku sama sekali tak berniat untuk belajar bisnis, itulah intinya, maafkan aku. Sungguh maafkan aku. Tapi pada pundak Sasuke lah aku yakin jika kerajaan bisnis ini mampu ia lanjutkan."

"Aku sangat mengharapkanmu. Itulah yang kupikirkan selama ini." Fugaku tak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya.

"Aku tetap akan mengharumkan nama keluarga ini dengan cara lain."

"Jika begitu inginmu, maka sebagai seroang ayah aku hanya bisa mendukungmu." Balas Fugaku, "Tapi jika kau bisa meluangkan waktu, saat bertugas di S.A.C cobalah ambil pendidikan militer di bangku universitas, meskipun kau tak ingin melanjutkan kepempipinanku di Uchiha Group bukan berarti kau harus berakhir sebagai prajurit biasa. Jadilah yang terbaik di S.A.C, Itachi."

Itachi berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada Fugaku.

"Terima kasih, ayah."

Dalam kondisi membungkuk disampingnya, Sasuke sangat yakin mata Itachi berubah menjadi tiga _tomoe_.

Keadaan kembali berubah. Kini ia berada di kamarnya sendiri.

Dan ia sangat hafal kejadian yang terjadi di depannya.

"Aku merelakan tubuhku untuk menjadi setengah makhluk seperti dia... dengan mengambil darahnya secara rutin, kita bisa melemahkan Sasuke dan menurunkan kemungkinan jika Sasuke berpotensi menjadi makhluk berbahaya."

Fugaku dan Mikoto tertegun mendengar penjelasan Itachi.

"Apalagi, saat ini senjata terbaru S.A.C adalah serum dari ekstrak DNA hero, aku bisa berbohong mendapatkan semua ini dari hero yang kubunuh..." sambung penjelasan Itachi.

"Aku..." tiba-tiba Sasuke berkata pelan, "Bukan dari makhluk yang kau rendahkan itu, Itachi-_nii_..."

"Kenyataannya berbeda, Adikku manja, kau..." Itachi menampilkan wajah horor pada Sasuke, "Kau tak lebih dari binatang perusak ekosistem manusia sekarang."

Sasuke menepis usapan lembut ibunya, lalu menatap kedua tangannya.

Satu tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba teraliri listrik yang bisa di lihat kasat mata oleh semua yang ada disana.

"Aku..." Sasuke menatap jijik pada Itachi, lalu menerjang sang kakak, "Bukan dari makhluk rendah itu!"

Itachi dengan mudah berkelit dari tinjuan Sasuke yang teraliri listrik. Dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia membanting Sasuke ke lantai.

Terdengar jeritan Mikoto.

Itachi memelintir tangan Sasuke dan menginjak kepala Sasuke dengan satu kakinya.

"Dengarlah perintahku mulai saat ini jika kau ingin tetap hidup sebagai anggota keluarga Uchiha, binatang!"

Sasuke menjerit gila saat pelintiran kakaknya makin kuat.

"Aku akan mengambil darahmu terus menerus agar fisikmu lemah dan aku akan mempelajari menggunakan kekuatan ini terlebih dahulu..."

Itachi melepaskan pelintiran tangan dan injakannya pada Sasuke. Mikoto segera berlari memeluk Sasuke lagi dengan tangis yang menyanyat karena pertikaian anaknya.

"Aku akan semakin kuat saat kau masih menyesali kenapa dirimu berubah..." Ujar Itachi dingin melewati Fugaku dan Sasuke yang asli.

"Lalu jika suatu saat kau berubah berbahaya, maka aku akan membunuhmu dengan kedua tanganku sendiri, Adikku yang manja.. ingat itu."

Sasuke yang asli mengikuti Itachi ke kamar sang kakak. Itachi bersandar di pintu setelah menutupnya dengan debaman keras. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke, ini akan sangat menyiksamu. Hari-hari yang kau lalui akan sangat menyakitkan, adikku."

Itachi berjalan pelan mendekati meja di sudut kamar, menatap figura yang menyimpan foto Uchiha bersaudara mengenakan seragam bola dan tersenyum hangat ke kamera.

"Aku harus menekan kekuatanmu dengan cara mengambil darahmu terus menerus, aku takut kau kehilangan kontrol atas perubahanmu." Itachi bermonolog. "Kekuatan mata terkutuk ini... bahkan bisa mengambil alih jiwamu..."

Itachi duduk di kursi dengan kepala terkulai lemah. "Maafkan aku... adikku."

"Itachi..." Ujar Sasuke meski Itachi takkan mendengarkannya, "Aku paham sekarang kenapa kau melakukan ini semua padaku."

Sasuke tersentak saat ia tiba-tiba berada dalam sebuah lift entah dimana.

""Aku terkejut kau bisa membangkitkan _Susano'o_."

Sasuke kembali di buat kaget karena disamping kirinya adalah Strategos S.A.C, Raikage.

"Anda sama sekali tak terlihat terkejut, Strategos." Tukas Itachi yang berada disisi kanan Sasuke.

"Hanya hero murni yang bisa membangkitkan kekuatan _sharingan_ secara penuh." Pancing Raikage agar Itachi lebih banyak berbicara mengenai kekuataannya.

"Begitukah?" Itachi menoleh pada atasannya. "Apa kita perlu berbicara sambil di temani secangkir teh?"

Raikage membalas tatapan Itachi dengan delik yang lebih menantang. "Uchiha Itachi, kau adalah..."

"Benar, aku adalah hero murni." Jawab Itachi tanpa ragu.

Sasuke yang berada di tengah-tengah diam, ia yakin jika ini adalah saat dimana Raikage dan kakaknya baru saja selesai bertarung dengan dirinya dan Naruto dulu.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Shisui, kan?!"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja selama Anda tidak melaporkan hal ini pada jenderal."

"Lalu," Raikage menggantung pertanyaannya karena puntu lift terbuka.

Itachi menjejakan kakinya terlebih dahulu selangkah.

"Kenapa kau menceritakan hal itu padaku?" tanya Raikage.

"Agar aku bisa leluasa bergerak tanpa pengawasan penuh curiga dari kalian... para petinggi S.A.C." jawab Itachi tanpa membalikan badan.

"Anda jangan berpikir memegang kartu As-ku... karena akulah yang sebenarnya memegang kartu As Anda, Raikage-_sama_." Sambung Itachi seraya sedikit menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

Pintu lift otomatis bergerak untuk menutup.

Raikage menggemeletukan gigi saat membaca gerak bibir Itachi. "Tentang adikmu dan asal muasal kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya."

Dan pintu lift tertutup sempurna dan kembali melaju ke lantai yang di tuju Raikage. Sasuke masih berdiri disamping Raikage.

"Itachi sialan!" Raikage mengepalkan tinju. "Dia mencoba mengintimidasiku."

Raikage menghela nafas panjang setengah melenguh. "Dia dan Shisui sama-sama brengsek, tapi aku tak boleh gegagabah karena dia tahu tentang Bee, darimana si sialan itu tahu tentang Bee?!"

"_Bee?"_ Sasuke mengangkat alis karena tak tahu siapa yang dimaksud.

Lalu Sasuke jatuh bertumpu lutut dan kembali di halaman belakang sekolah. Di dunia nyata.

"Arrrgh!"

Mata kirinya perlahan teraliri darah.

"Itachi..." gumam Sasuke lirih.

Lalu ia seakan tersentak dan menengok ke suatu arah, arah dimana bagian depan konohagakuen berada.

Sasuke berdiri lalu berlari menuju arena tempur.

**...**

Di sebuah tanah lapang dengan langit berwarna merah serta dunia klise hitam putih, dua sosok saling berhadapan dengan jarak tidak terlalu jauh.

"Inikah sosokmu dalam keadaan tangguh?" Itachi, yang mengenakan seragam S.A.C lengkap dengan rompi anti peluru menatap ke depan.

Seorang pria berbalut kimono putih serta pengikat berbentuk tambang berwarna ungu di pinggang. Sebuah katana terselip di sisi kiri pinggang, tatapan matanya tajam seakan hendak mencabik apapun. Sosok tersebut tak merespon perkataan Itachi.

"Ini duniaku..." Itachi menjulurkan tangan, sebuah pedang muncul dari ketiadaan dan tergenggam erat di tangannya. "Disinilah akhirmu, ksatria agung."

Orochimaru meletakan tangan di bawah gagang pedang. Dengan sedikit dorongan jempol, pedang sedikit keluar dari sarungnya. Kaki kanan maju selangkah dengan tekukan dalam. Satu tangannya tergantung tepat di atas gagang pedang.

"Pose itu... kuda-kuda seorang samurai..." lirih Itachi melihat gerakan Orochimaru. Ia pun menekuk satu kakinya dan mengenggam gagang pedang dengan kedua tangannya.

**...**

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Sakura tercengang, "Kenapa mereka seperti membeku?"

"Bagi mereka... waktu seakan berhenti." Sambung Gaara.

"Itukah kekuatan _sharingan_?" cetus Shikamaru.

"Sesuatu yang jauh lebih buruk dari yang sudah-sudah akan terjadi..." lanjut Chouji.

"Dunia ilusi... pikiran mereka tengah berada di dunia ilusi..." Ino meletakan satuan jemarinya di sisi kepala, "Ada blokade yang membuat aku tak bisa menembus masuk ke dalam pikiran mereka..."

Di tengah arena tempur, ular putih yang akan menerjang Itachi terhenti di udara. Itachi sendiri tak menunjukan pergerakan berarti meski seinchi di depannya tanduk Orochimaru hendak menembus dadanya.

Namun yang pasti, ular putih itu tetap berdesis seiring jatuhnya tetes demi tetes air mata darah dari dua kelopak mata Itachi.

**...**

"Tubuhmu terluka parah sebelum kau memasuki medan tempur, aku bisa lihat bahwa kau berada di ujung garis hidupmu, sannin ular." Gertak Itachi dengan suara pelan menekan. "Kau akan mati jika bersikeras melawanku."

Orochimaru yang masih memasang kuda-kuda seorang samurai memejamkan mata. "Demi anak dan menantuku, aku siap memberikan hatiku pada iblis sekalipun..."

"Kau memang pantas di hormati, sannin ular." puji Itachi pelan.

"Aku telah terjun dalam jurang yang dalam, hatiku terbenam dalam api neraka saat kematian Kushina dan Minato, jiwaku telah terjual pada kesakitan. Selama delapan belas tahun ini, rohku telah tercerabut ke kehampaan, maka dendamlah yang mengisi dan menggerakan tubuhku selama ini." Tukas Orochimaru mantap dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

Itachi tercenung.

"Mata kananku adalah Kushina, mata kiriku adalah Minato, mereka berdua telah di ambil paksa dariku, maka aku telah buta dan berjalan dalam kegelapan selama delapan belas tahun ini. Tapi aku masih punya arah yang kutuju, yaitu membunuh mereka yang dikuasai oleh kedengkian dan kebencian terhadap kaum kami. Kaum kita."

Mereka berdua di jeda diam.

"Kau juga telah melewati batasmu, anak muda. Kau telah menggunakan kekuatan mata terkutuk secara berlebihan." Sambung Orochimaru. "Di dunia inilah... kau juga akan berakhir."

Itachi memejamkan mata dan mengeratkan genggaman pada pedang.

Kedua hero itu menekankan tenaga pada kaki, bersiap untuk melesat.

"Mati..." gumam Itachi.

"Bukanlah hal yang harus ditakutkan." sambung Orochimaru.

Dua hero tersebut melesat ke titik tengah, titik pertemuan kematian.

_**Traaankk!**_

Hanya sekali terdengar dentingan pedang lalu keduanya berpindah tempat dan saling membelakangi. Semua terjadi dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik.

_**Craassssh!**_

Tubuh dua hero tersebut langsung memuncratkan darah dan ambruk. Lalu dunia ilusi Itachi pecah seperti kaca yang dihantam brutal.

_**Praaaankk!**_

**.**

**.**

_**Blaaarrrrm!**_

Ledakan besar terjadi di tengah arena tempur.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Sakura menyilangkan tangan memblok debu yang terhalau ke arahnya.

Di tengah medan tempur, dua sosok jatuh tengkurap.

Sosok Orochimaru dan Itachi.

Bukan Orochimaru yang tengah menjadi ular putih.

Dan bukan Itachi yang garang dalam perlindungan Susano'o.

Keduanya tertelungkup tak bergerak.

Ular-ular putih yang menyerang pasukan S.A.C hilang menjadi butiran pasir. _Amaterasu_ yang membakar disana-sini juga mereda lalu menghilang di tiup angin.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Darui keheranan karena semua ular putih dari sisik Orochimaru menghilang begitu pula dengan api hitam _amaterasu_.

"Mereka berdua..." Asuma menatap ke tengah medan tempur.

"Apakah mereka berdua mati?" tanya Raikage entah pada siapa.

* * *

Puluhan sosok berlari dengan kecepatan di luar nalar manusia di jalanan kosong yang mengarah ke area belakang sekolah elite Konohagakuen. Mereka semua mengenakan rompi tanpa lengan dan pelindung kepala dengan lambang pusaran yang di beri segitiga seperti ujung anak panah pada samping atas pusaran.

Tapi mereka bukan S.A.C atau afiliasi militer lainnya.

Yang terdepan dari mereka, seorang pria berambut putih panjang dan juga seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan tanda di dahi.

Di belakangnya, seorang pemuda menunggangi anjing putih sebesar kuda. Di samping dekat, ikut berlari seseorang yang mengenakan kacamata aneh dan seorang wanita berwajah oriental dengan gulungan besar di punggungnya.

"Shino, kau dengar ledakan barusan?" tanya pemuda di atas anjingnya tanpa menoleh ke pada lawan bicara.

Pemuda yang memakai kacamata mirip cyclop- leader Xmen- itu menjawab dengan sebuah gerakan menunjuk.

Wanita bercepol dua dengan wajah orientalis itu memperjelas, "Kita akan memasuki Konohagakuen."

Puluhan sosok itu memasuki area belakang Konohagakuen. Dengan lincah mereka berlari di dinding dan masuk ke bangunan utama.

Gesit.

Cepat.

Seperti bayangan.

Seperti Ninja.

Jiraiya dan yang lainnya memasuki kelas kosong di lantai atas dan menatap medan tempur dari jendela tanpa kaca karena sudah pecah akibat pertempuran sebelumnya.

"Kita terlambat..." Ujar Tsunade dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Orochimaru..." gumam Jiraiya melihat Orochimaru yang tertelungkup tak berdaya di tanah.

"Jiraiya, ayo kita-"

"Tahan!" potong Jiraiya cepat, "Ada yang datang."

**...**

Itachi yang tengkurap di tanah sedikit menunjukan pergerakan melalui jemarinya yang gemetar, tapi lain halnya dengan Orochimaru yang juga tergeletak tak jauh dari sisi Itachi.

Sekelabat bayangan melesat melewati Sakura dan yang lainya.

"Apa itu barusan?!"

Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul di tengah medan tempur.

Matanya bergetar melihat kondisi sang kakak.

"Itachi!" Sasuke berlari dan meraih tubuh Itachi. Uchiha bungsu dari keluarga borjuis itu bersimpuh dan meletakan kepala sang kakak dengan hati-hati di pahanya.

"Sasuke..." ujar Itachi lemah dalam pangkuan adiknya.

"Kenapa... kenapa... kenapa kau masih membela manusia?!" bentak Sasuke marah dan tak terima. "Lihat apa yang kau dapatkan sekarang?!"

"Sasuke..." lirih Itachi.

Sasuke menatap iris tiga _tomoe_ sang kakak.

"Dengan kekuatanmu..."

Darah terus mengalir dari kedua mata Itachi.

"Rubahlah dunia ini."

Itachi mengangkat tangannya yang bergetar lalu menempelkan telunjuknya ke kening Sasuke.

Sasuke tercengang, matanya terbelalak lebar.

Mata Itachi perlahan kembali berubah menjadi hitam seiring jatuhnya tangan Itachi yang tadi menempel di kening Sasuke.

"Aku menyanyangimu, Sasuke."

Lalu terpejam selamanya.

"Itachi..." lirih Sasuke. "Itachi..."

Sasuke mengguncangkan tubuh kakaknya, "Itachi... bangun... bangun..."

Tubuh Sasuke menggigil. "Itachi!"

Selirih apapun suara Sasuke, semarah apapun ia, kakak yang ia kagumi itu telah pergi.

Kepala Sasuke terkulai jatuh dan membentur kepala Itachi yang ada di pangkuannya. Lalu tubuhnya bergetar hebat dengan isak tangis yang menyanyat. Rambutnya yang jatuh menutupi carut marut wajah penuh kepedihan.

Merangkul sang kakak. Lirih dalam sesal.

"Itachi-_nii_..." Sakura menangis menyaksikan kepergian Itachi dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Gaara tiba-tiba mendongak ke langit. "Ada kekuatan besar yang datang."

_**Triiink!**_

"Apa itu?" Darui mendongak.

Ada sesuatu yang berkilau di langit dan itu bukanlah bintang.

Darui tiba-tiba tersentak dan memutarkan pedangnya di atas kepala dengan cepat. "Berlindung!"

Duri-duri _chakra_ berwarna _orange_ menghujani barikade S.A.C.

Cepat.

Melubangi apapun yang ia temui.

Asuma dan Raikage melompat ke sana sini menghindari terjangan duri-duri chkara.

_**Blaaaaarrrm!**_

Ledakan terjadi tak jauh dari posisi Sasuke maupun Itachi.

Raikage menyilangkan tangan memblok pecahan tanah yang melayang ke arahnya. Ledakan tersebut benar- benar terjadi tepat di depannya.

_**Craaasssh!**_

Lalu semuanya hadirin peserta perang di buat tercengang.

* * *

"Itukah... putra Minato dan Kushina?" tanya Tsunade pelan. "Itukah Naruto?"

Jiraiya sedikit menggeleng, "Tidak mungkin..."

"Bukankah itu..." keterkejutan terlukis di wajah Kiba.

"Benar... dia adalah orang yang tertidur di pundak Shino saat di halte bus dulu." Tenten mengerti kenapa Kiba kaget.

"Tapi saat itu rambutnya hitam bukan kuning." Ujar Shino.

"Apa kau tidak mengerti, kawan?" Kiba menoleh pada Shino dengan wajah tegas, "Itu karena dia suka spongebob."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Cih." Kiba membuang muka, "Mainmu kurang jauh."

* * *

"Boss!" teriak Darui.

"Raikage-_sama_!" Asuma ikut terkejut atas apa yang terjadi dengan atasannya.

Raikage terbelalak tak percaya. _Killer hunter_ muncul di hadapannya. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat mereka semua tercengang, keterkejutan mereka karena empat ekor _chakra_ Naruto dan satu di antaranya menembus tubuh Raikage.

"Siapa itu?!" Shikamaru terkejut dengan sosok yang membelakangi mereka.

"Naruto? Apakah itu Naruto?" Sakura mencoba memastikan, "Apa yang terjadi dengan rambutnya? Kenapa dia berbeda? Kemana rantai-rantainya?"

"Itu memang si mulut kotor Naruto..." ucap Gaara. "Dia berevolusi."

"Evolusi?" Ino menatap sosok pirang yang berdiri di tengah medan tempur.

"Kami semua kesepian... kami semua hidup dalam kesedihan..." Ujar Gaara, empat pasang mata menatap pemuda rambut merah itu dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Karena kami memiliki sesuatu..." ujar Gaara pelan dan seperti menahan sakit, "Disini." Tunjuknya ke perutnya sendiri.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Ino.

"Saat kami mencapai titik kesedihan terdalam, sedikit demi sedikit... jiwa kami akan di ambil oleh 'dia'... Lalu kami bisa berevolusi menjadi lebih kuat dengan terjualnya jiwa kami pada kesedihan... pada kegelapan." sambung Gaara makin membuat Sakura, Ino, dan Chouji bingung.

Kecuali Shikamaru.

"Sembilan meteor itu... sembilan meteor yang jatuh ke bumi ratusan tahun silam..." tutur Shikamaru dengan tatapan tajam ke Gaara, "Adalah makhluk hidup, bukan?"

"Bukan makhluk hidup..." Gaara menunjuk dengan dagu ke posisi Naruto dan Raikage, yang lainnya mengikuti arah padangnya, "Tapi iblis."

**.**

**.**

"_Killer hunter_..." Geram Raikage sambil menatap sosok anak muda di depannya.

"Huh." Cibir Naruto.

"Hueeks!" Raikage muntah darah.

"Bos!" Darui berlari ke arah pimpinanya dengan pedang terhunus.

_**Craaasssh!**_

_**Craaasssh!**_

Dua ekor _chakra_ Naruto yang menembus tubuh Darui, menghentikan langkah si pemilik petir hitam.

"Arrrghh... arrggh..." Darui mengerang kesakitan.

Dua ekor _chakra_ Naruto yang menancap di tubuh Darui bergerak berlainan arah, ke kiri dan kekanan. Membelah tubuh pengawal kebangaan strategos S.A.C tersebut.

"Ti-tidak mungkin... semudah itu dia membunuh Darui?" Asuma tak percaya atas apa yang ia saksikan.

Raikage melirik dengan ekor matanya ke posisi dimana tubuh Darui tercerai berai. Namun ia sendiri masih tertahan oleh ekor Naruto yang menancap di tubuhnya.

Naruto mencabut ekornya dari tubuh Raikage, strategos pemimpin misi besar itu ambruk dengan lubang besar menganga di perutnya.

Jatuh bersujud di kaki Naruto.

Raikage dengan kasar mencengkram betis Naruto, mencoba merangkak berdiri.

"Kau kira... huekks!" Raikage kemabli memuntahkan darah segar, "Bisa mengirimku ke neraka dengan mudah?"

Naruto menunduk menatap sosok sekarat itu. "Neraka... bahkan tempat seperti itu..." Naruto merentangkan kedua tangan, dua _rasengan_ segera terbentuk dan berdesing di kedua tangannya.

Raikage berdiri terbungkuk dengan kepala sejajar dada Naruto.

"APAKAH PANTAS UNTUKMU?!"

Dan Naruto menyatukan dua _rasengan_ di kepala Raikage.

Tubuh kekar strategos S.A.C itu akhirnya ambruk tanpa perlawanan.

Darah memenuhi wajah Naruto, juga dengan isi kepala Raikage.

"Naruto!" panggil Sakura. Gadis merah muda itu berlari menuju posisi Naruto.

"Sakura, jangan!" cegah Ino.

Sakura terus berlari dan berhenti tepat di belakang Naruto.

Naruto berbalik dan empat ekor _chakra_-nya menghilang.

"Naruto..." lirih Sakura menatap sosok yang terasa 'asing' baginya. Jemari Sakura mendarat di pipi Naruto, mengusap pelan darah dan bagian otak Raikage yang melumuri wajah itu.

"Ini sudah berakhir..." isak Sakura. Sekuat mungkin ia menahan buncah tangis. "Ayo pulang, Naruto."

Pupil merah buas berubah menjadi menjadi safir biru saat sentuhan demi sentuhan Sakura membelai wajahnya.

Naruto menggengam tangan Sakura yang masih setia menari di pipinya, meraih mesra dan mencium tangan itu.

Pemuda itu maju selangkah, bediri tepat di samping Sakura. "Aku bahkan belum memulai apapun..."

_**Deg!**_

Petir seolah menggelegar dan mencabik punggung Sakura.

Kata-kata itu... kata-kata yang hampir sama yang ia gunakan untuk menusuk hati Naruto dulu. Dan kini pemuda itu menggunakannya di kondisi yang berbeda.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

Naruto mengacuhkan airmata Sakura, ia tetap bejalan pelan menuju tubuh Orochimaru yang masih tertelungkup tak bergerak.

Lalu lututnya keras menghujam tanah, membalikan tubuh Orochimaru dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kau datang... Naruto..." ujar Orochimaru lemah dengan mata setengah terpejam.

Naruto bersimpuh di belakang Sasuke, punggungnya membentur punggung Sasuke yang masih menangis memeluk Itachi dan tak mempedulikan sekitarnya. Dua hero itu saling membelakangi, sama-sama memeluk orang terkasih.

"Aku datang... ayah..." Naruto meletakan kepala Orochimaru di atas pahanya.

"Dan aku akan pergi, Naruto..." ucap Orochimaru dengan suara yang makin memelan.

"Tak bisakah kau menunda sejenak, aku masih butuh tangan yang tegar untuk menuntunku, aku masih butuh kaki yang kokoh untuk berdiri di dunia ini." Pinta Naruto menghiba.

Orochimaru tersenyum, "Sayangnya, aku tak bisa menahan kerinduanku untuk bertemu dengan ibu dan ayahmu."

_Tes._

_Tes._

_Tes._

Naruto menangis tanpa suara.

Wajahnya merah padam dengan semua gurat kesedihan.

"Jangan menangis, anak nakal..." Orochimaru berusaha melanjutkan kata-katanya di sela nafas yang mulai terputus-putus. "Maafkan aku, karena aku tak bisa memberikan kebahagiaan untukmu selama ini."

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, kau salah, ayah, selama delapan belas tahun ini aku adalah makhluk paling beruntung di dunia ini karena memiliki ayah sepertimu. Aku bahagia menjadi anakmu."

Orochimaru tersenyum tipis, ditatapnya perubahan rambut dan wajah sang anak. "Anakku... dibalik kekuatan yang besar, ada tanggung jawab yang besar pula mengiringi kekuatan itu, kau telah memilih Naruto, maka keraskan hatimu pada pilihanmu."

Orochimaru memejamkan mata, "Aku menyanyangimu, Naruto."

Dan ksatria legenda menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

* * *

"Orochimaru..." Tsunade tak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihan melihat kematian Orochimaru.

"_Hime_... sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini..." ujar Jiraiya dengan wajah bersedih. "Tak ada gunanya kita meamsuki pertempuran yang telah usai..."

"Bagaimanapun jahatnya Orochimaru, dia adalah sahabat kita, kita telah bersama sejak lahir, bagaimana bisa kita meninggalkan Oroc-"

"Tapi tidak saat ini, Tsuna." Potong Jiraiya tegas, "Kita tak bisa mendekati mereka sekarang..."

Tsunade membuang muka. Menatap sesosok anak muda berambut pirang yang menggendong Orochimaru dengan gaya bridal.

"Semuanya, kita mundur!" perintah Jiraiya.

Semua hero yang mengenakan _hitai-ate_ tersebut menghilang dalam lesatan bayang hitam.

* * *

"Gencatan senjata!" Shikamaru tiba-tiba berteriak, "Tak ada gunanya pertempuran di lanjutkan, kita sudah sama-sama luka dan kehilangan!"

Asuma menatap sekelilingnya.

Strategosnya tewas.

Rekan-rekannya mati.

Jasad manusia dengan seragam S.A.C terhambur disana-sini seolah tak ada arti.

Seolah tak ada makna dari kehidupan.

Ia memutar kepala kebelakang, hanya tersisa tak sampai tiga puluh orang dari pasukannya itupun dalam keadaan terluka. Ratusan lainnya telah meregang nyawa.

Asuma kembali menatap ke depan dengan kepalan tangan teracung ke tinggi, pertanda setuju pertempuran di hentikan. Ia meraih bungkus rokok dari sakunya.

"Tinggal sebatang..." ujarnya lemah.

Rokok itu tersulut di sela bibir pada wajahnya yang begitu letih. "Beginilah akhirnya... perang tak kan membawa arti apapun di dunia ini..."

**.**

Naruto menekuk lehernya begitu dalam, menyembunyikan muka berlukis nestapa. Di belakangnya, Sasuke tak kunjung angkat kepala, erat Itachi dalam rangkulnya.

Naruto melangkah pergi, jasad sang ayah tercinta terkulai lemah di kedua lengannya. Perlahan dalam langkah yang pasti. Ia melewati Sakura.

Dan gadis merah muda itu bersikukuh.

Menggenggam belakang baju Naruto dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung pemuda itu.

"Aku mohon... jangan pergi." Ujar Sakura dalam sedu sedannya.

Namun Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkah demi langkah. Sakura bersikeras ingin mengejar namun sebentuk tangan menahannya. Gelombang pasir muncul di dekatnya dan membentuk sosok Gaara.

"Lepaskan!" bentak Sakura dalam derai airmatanya. "Kumohon..."

"Dia..." ujar Gaara lemah, "Biarkan dia bersama orang yang ia sayangi untuk terakhir kalinya."

"Tapi..." Sakura kehilangan kata. "Naruto..." lirih gadis merah muda disela sedu sedannya.

Ino, Shikamaru dan Chouji mendekat ke tengah medan tempur.

Naruto terus menapak langkah demi langkah. Pijak demi setapak.

Sisa-sisa pasukan S.A.C terpana tak mampu apa-apa saat Naruto masuk ke area mereka.

Terus melangkah tanpa menghiraukan apapun.

Asuma menunduk dan membiarkan asap rokoknya yang menyapa saat Naruto melewatinya.

Naruto tanpa surut langkah terus menapak lurus. Ia naikan sedikit lengan kanan dimana leher belakang sang ayah tertopang disana, ditatapnya dengan lara wajah damai sosok yang telah membesarkannya selama ini.

Yang telah menyanyanginya sepenuh hati.

Kini sosok itu lunglai. Raganya tak lagi di isi dendam membara atau nyalang amarah.

Kosong.

Naruto menolehkan kepala ke arah pasukan S.A.C yang beberapa dari mereka masih selamat meski dengan luka di sekujur tubuh. Bahagian dari mereka bersandar ke mobil dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bergetar.

Naruto kembali mengarahkan pandang ke depan.

Perang, siapa yang kalah dan siapa yang menang?

Naruto tak mau memikirkan itu.

Kalut dalam sesak duka sudah cukup baginya. Namun langkahnya tertahan.

Wajah bergores di kedua pipi itu sedikit menengok ke belakang.

Sasuke berdiri tenang di hadapan sisa-sisa pasukan S.A.C.

Pemuda _raven_ berjalan pelan namun dengan aura penuh cekaman intimidasi.

Asuma berdecih dengan kening berkerut, bukankah gencatan senjata sudah di proklamirkan?

Sasuke mencengkram kerah seorah petugas S.A.C yang menggigil ketakutan. _Sharingan_ tiga _tomoe_ kini menghipnotis petugas tersebut, membuat matanya sama seperti mata Sasuke. Petugas itu lalu berjalan ke tumpukan mayat petugas S.A.C yang terhambur disana-sini, mencari sesuatu yang membuat semua menerka-nerka, termasuk Naruto yang menunggu apa yang akan di lakukan Sasuke.

Petugas itu akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang diperitahkan Sasuke dalam pikirannya.

Kamera.

Tergeletak di samping jasad kameramen dan jurnalis yang tewas akibat peluru pasir Gaara.

Petugas itu menekan sebuah tombol lalu meletakan kamera di bahunya, menyorot Sasuke.

Hanya Sasuke seorang.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, lalu kelopak yang sembab itu terbuka dengan pola bintang segi enam. Aura ungu berbentuk rusuk muncul dengan cepat lalu bertransformasi menjadi _Susano'o_.

"Kalian selalu menyerang kami, memburu kami... kenapa?" ujar Sasuke dengan suara yang menggetarkan hati para lawan.

"Karena kalian takut akan kemampuan kami." Sasuke merentangkan tangan, ia yang menapak tanah perlahan melayang di dalam _Susano'o_ dan berhenti di awang-awang tepat di antara dua bola mata _Susano'o_ yang berpijar. "Karena kami berbeda."

_Susano'o_ ungu milik Sasuke yang memang berwajah sangar kini menyeringai, "Umat manusia selalu ketakutan akan sesuatu yang berbeda."

* * *

Seorang wanita muda berkacamata menatap televisi di kamarnya. Rambutnya merah berantakan, ia duduk melipat lutut duduk di sisi ranjang dengan selimut tipis menutup tubuh dan terus memperhatikan sosok yang melayang di udara di dalam kepala makhluk gaib berwarna ungu tersebut.

"_**Aku berada disini sekarang ini... untuk mengatakan pada kalian..."**_

Wanita berambut merah itu terus mendengarkan seksama dan fokus pada layar kaca.

"_**Mengatakan pada dunia!"**_

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut biru duduk diam di sudut bar di sebuah lorong bawah tanah, di dekatnya pedang _kurikibochou_ tersandar ke dinding. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri pada kopi di cangkir antik di depannya. Keadaan sunyi karena semua pengunjung yang rata-rata bertampang krimimal sedang terdiam menyaksikan televisi disudut ruangan. seroang pengunjung yang berdiri dekat televisi meraih _remote_ dan menaikan volume semakin nyaring.

"_**Kalian benar untuk takut akan keberadaan kami!"**_

* * *

"Kamilah masa depan!" Sasuke menepiskan tangan membelah udara, "Kamilah yang akan mewarisi dunia ini!"

Sisa-sisa pasukan S.A.C mendongak menatap Sasuke yang melayang di dalam kepala _Susano'o_. Tak terkecuali rekan-rekan Sasuke sendiri.

Gaara diam namun ekspresinya jelas mengatakan bahwa ia meresapi tiap kata yang di ucapkan oleh Sasuke. Sakura yang berdiri di samping Gaara tertegun.

Ino mendongak melihat Sasuke yang mampu terbang.

Chouji memperhatikan Shikamaru yang diam-diam mengepalkan tangannya begitu erat dengan raut wajah menegang.

"Inilah rencana Sasuke dari awal... bukan begitu, Shikamaru..." ujar Chouji serius dan tanpa bermaksud bertanya.

"Siapapun yang menghalangi jalan kami akan bernasib sama seperti orang-orang ini." Tunjuk Sasuke yang mana secara otomatis _Susano'o_ melakukan hal yang sama, menunjuk pada mayat-mayat S.A.C yang bergelimpangan.

* * *

"_**Hari ini seharusnya menjadi hari untuk menunjukan kekuatan kalian... kepongahan kalian... homo sapiens..."**_

Seorang pemuda bertubuh besar duduk di sebuah restoran yang berantakan seolah ada yang mengamuk dan mengacaukan restoran tersebut. Televisi yang terjatuh di lantai tak jauh darinya masih menyala meski dalam keadaan miring.

Pemuda itu menggeram, lalu menarik nafas panjang seolah tengah berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"_**Tapi yang terjadi sebaliknya..."**_

Pemuda berambut orange dengan pakaian khas rumah sakit itu bangkit dari kursi, berjalan menginjak pecahan piring yang berserakan dan berjongkok di depan televisi yang tergeletak di lantai.

"_**Aku memberikan gambaran atas kehancuran yang mampu di ciptakan kaumku kepada kalian."**_

* * *

"Biarkan ini menjadi peringatan bagi dunia." Kecam Sasuike.

Naruto hening dalam geming.

"Dan untuk saudara dan saudariku para hero di luar sana..."

* * *

"_**Kukatakan ini..."**_

Wanita bermabut merah itu turun dari ranjang, selimut terjatuh menampakan tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam dan bra.

"_**Tak perlu bersembunyi lagi."**_

Wajahnya tegang dengan nafas memburu.

"_**Tak ada penderitaan lagi."**_

* * *

Pria berambut biru yang duduk di sudut bar itu menikmati kopinya dalam satu sesapan singkat, lalu bangkit berdiri dan menoleh pada layar televisi di sudut bar.

"_**Kalian hidup dalam bayangan dan rasa malu serta rasa takut terlalu lama."**_

Pemuda itu membuka mulut menampakan gigi runcing bak hiu, entah menguap, entah tertawa, entah apa.

"_**Keluarlah."**_

Ia meraih pedang _kurikibochou_ yang tak berbalut perban kumal seperti yang di lakukan oleh pemilik sebelumnya. Lalu ia berlalu pergi dari bar tersebut.

* * *

"_**Bergabunglah bersamaku."**_

Pemuda berambut _orange_ jabrik itu bangkit berdiri menuju pintu keluar restoran yang sudah hancur. Dalam setiap langkahnya yang menjauh ia masih mendengar dengan jelas nada-nada membakar dari seseorang yang memiliki mata mengerikan itu.

"_**Bertempurlah bersama dalam persaudaraan kaum kita."**_

* * *

Naruto sejenak tercenung, kembali menatap sang ayah yang pulas dalam tidur abadinya. Naruto akhirnya kembali melanjutkan langkah yang tadi di jeda.

"Hari esok nan baru... masa depan kaum kita..." Sasuke perlahan melayang turun dan menapak tanah, _Susano'o_ menarik busur panah dengan api hitam di ujungnya. "Dimulai hari ini!"

Busur panah melesat ke posisi petugas S.A.C yang mematung dengan kamera masih di bahunya.

_**Blaaarrrm!**_

Petugas itu tewas terbakar bersama kamera yang hangus di lalap api hitam _amaterasu_.

Sasuke meraih tubuh Itachi yang tergelatak di tanah dengan tangan _Susano'o_, lalu berjalan menuju arah yang berbeda dari Naruto meski tujuannya sama-sama keluar dari medan tempur yang kini sunyi.

Tak ada lagi bunyi ledakan.

Tak ada jerit kematian.

Tak ada komando serangan.

Sakura menatap kepergian Sasuke yang masih berlindung dalam _Susano'o_. Ino mendekat dan merangkul pada pundak Sakura.

"Mereka telah memutuskan jalan mereka masing-masing, Sakura." Ujar Ino menatap sahabatnya.

Sakura menunduk lemah. "Naruto... Sasuke..."

Shikamaru terjatuh karena pendarahan di perutnya, beruntung Chouji segera menangkap tubuhnya.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Ujar Gaara.

**.**

Naruto berjalan makin mendekati gerbang konohagakuen yang masih kokoh meski pagarnya telah terlempar entah kemana diterjang konvoi S.A.C sebelumnya.

Lagi, langkahnya terhenti.

Kali ini bukan oleh Sasuke, meski sosok yang berdiri tepat di tengah gerbang itu memiliki satu mata yang sama dengan Sasuke maupun Itachi.

Naruto menatap sosok bermasker di hadapannya tanpa makna pandangan apapun.

Tak ada kilat amarah.

Tak ada tatapan menerkam.

Ia tak bernafsu untuk itu sekarang.

Karena itulah ia kembali melanjutkan langkah meski keterkejutan sedikit membuat matanya menyipit karena sosok di depannya mengeluarkan _rasengan_ di tangan kiri dan _chidori_\- atau serupa dengan itu- di tangan kanannya.

Naruto terus melangkah melewati orang yang memakai seragam tempur S.A.C dengan emblem bintang di dada tersebut.

Lalu menjauh.

-pergi.

**.**

Sepasang mata mengawasi kepergian Naruto, sosok yang bersembunyi di balik pepohonan di sekitar jalan dekat gerbang itu menjilati bibirnya sendiri. Sosok itu meraba pundaknya sendiri, menyentuh tanda tiga _tomoe_ yang muncul disana.

Mitarashi Anko,

menyeringai lalu menghilang dalam kegelapan.

**The End.**

Gadis musim semi...

Haruno Sakura.

Duduk di sebuah komedi putar yang tengah terhenti dan ia tepat berada di puncak.

Netranya memandang hamparan kota yang tengah di rundung mendung di siang ini.

Elok mahkota merah muda yang panjang kini di potong pendek sebahu. Gadis itu mengenakan pakaian serba hitam khas acara pemakaman sembari memeluk foto berbingkai besar.

Foto sang ayah, Kizashi Haruno.

Sakura memeluk erat foto tersebut dan kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada bangku depan yang di duduki oleh boneka beruang besar berwarna _pink_, pemberian seseorang yang telah memenangkan taruhan dart.

Atau mungkin memenangkan hatinya.

Kelopak sayu yang sembab itu kembali basah saat menatap lekat-lekat boneka beruang itu.

"Kau bohong... kau pembohong, Naruto."

Komedi putar itu kembali bergerak perlahan di taman yang sepi tanpa pengunjung. Sakura turun dengan lunglai sambil memeluk boneka dan bingkai foto sang ayah.

Ia berjalan lemah sambil menunduk namun tiba-tiba terhenti karena merasakan kehadiran orang lain. gadis merah muda mengangkat kepala. Tak jauh darinya, seorang wanita berambut pirang dengan tanda di dahi tengah menatapnya tajam.

Gelombang angin memainkan ujung kimono dari wanita tersebut.

Sakura membalas tajam dari seorang legenda.

Pertemuan Sakura dengan Tsunade.

**.**

Empat orang berdiri di ujung tebing nan curam. Batu-batu kecil berjatuhan ke bawah saat seseorang dari mereka maju selangkah dengan tangan membuka paksa perban yang melilit matanya.

Seorang pemuda bertubuh besar dan berambut _orange_ mendongak saat burung elang terbang di atas mereka dengan suara yang seolah mengoyak langit.

Kilau pedang di tempa matahari dari tangan seorang pemuda berambut biru.

Satu-satunya wanita disana, membetulkan kacamatanya yang melorot dan menyingkirkan helaian rambut merah yang menggelitik di sekitar mata.

Ia yang memakai perban kini perlahan membuka mata dan-

Sebuah pola baru muncul.

Eternal Mangenkyo Sharingan.

**.**

Sebuah jembatan layang runtuh dengan bunyi gemuruh dan pecahan material yang jatuh ke jalan di bawahnya. Kota sepi seolah tanpa penghuni itu terbakar disana-sini.

Terlihat makhluk raksasa berbentuk kerbau namun dengan delapan ekor seperti tentakel gurita. Makhluk itu mendongak dengan mulut terbuka.

Butir demi butir bola hitam yang terbentuk di atas mulutnya menyatu dan membentuk sebuah bola besar. Semakin lama semakin besar dan padat lalu makhluk itu menelan bola tersebut. Ditatapnya sosok yang jauh dari pandangannya.

"_I'll kill you_, _motherfucker asshole_!"

Sosok yang di tatapnya mengacungkan jari tengah.

"Grrrh..." makhluk itu menggeram murka, "_Die_... _son of bitch_!" _Bijuudama_ melesat dari mulutnya.

Bola besar berdaya ledak tinggi itu melesat beberapa centi di atas aspal yang langsung tercerabut paksa. Melesat cepat dan siap menghancurkan apapun yang menjadi targetnya.

Sosok berambut pirang dengan tiga goresan tipis di kedua pipi itu tetap tenang bahkan saat _bijuudama_ hanya tingal seangin dari pucuk hidungnya.

Lalu si pirang dengan aura gahar itu menyeringai.

**Persembahan dari Lsamudraputra :**

**HEROES**

**Sampai jumpa.**


End file.
